Pαsαиtε
by Perfect Hell
Summary: —Cómo es que fui a acabar así…— preguntó la chica sintiendo bastante placer. Mientras el joven quería sentirse más adentro de ella. En ese momento estaba sin memoria, sin sentido… sin cordura. Lemmon.
1. Chapter I

**N**otas de la autora: ¡Bienvenidos! Hola queridos lectores, bueno... para los que ya leyeron "Pasante" y para los que no lo han leído, lo voy a estar modificando. Para que tengan una lectura más... digna.

**Warning!:** Lenguaje inapropiado, OoC, Suspenso (Sólo un poco... xD), Lime, Lemmon, Pedofilia.

Kaoru (16) Butch (22)

Momoko (17) Brick (24)

Miyako (16) Boomer (20)

**F**anfic Dedicado a: Marinav92

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z NO me pertenecen.

**Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z © Yoko Kamio**

* * *

**๋****• **Pasante **๋****•**

**๋****• **By_PerFecTHeLL**๋****•**

**S**in **C**ordura_(*)

Era un día de clases como cualquier otro: maestros aburridos, materias aburridas, clases aburridas… en fin, no pasaba nada interesante. La chica Matsubara se encontraba demasiado frustrada por que el maldito reloj no avanzaba y aún le faltaban tres clases más.

El receso ya había pasado, así que eso significaba "no más descansos". Lo único primordial con lo que contaba la chica, es que… de esas tres clases estaba incluida la de gimnasia. Es la única de la cual no se quejaba, ni tenía ganas de matar al maestro.

— ¡Buenas tardes, jóvenes! — saludó el entrenador, llegando en ese momento con una carpeta. Seguramente, las listas de los grupos que le tocaba.

— ¡Buenas tardes, profesor!

—Hoy comenzaremos con atletismo… así que los que estén dispuestos a desmayarse durante la rutina mejor sálganse de una vez de aquí—advirtió el entrenador, viendo a los chicos sentados en el suelo. Un chico de piel morena y ojos cafés alzó la mano, pidiendo la palabra.

— ¡Oiga profesor!

—Habla…

— ¿Y con cual comenzaremos? Es decir saltos, carreras, lanzamientos… o con ¿Cuál?

—Me alegro que lo preguntes… pero antes de responderte tu pregunta déjenme presentarles al joven Akamiya Butch— dijo el profesor, un joven de tez pálida, ojos verdes y alto apareció detrás de él. Arrancó un gran suspiró de todas las alumnas–excepto una–. Recibió una mirada de rencor departe de los chicos y… algo de envidia se les podía notar en el rostro.

Kaoru lo empezó a examinar con la mirada, éste llevaba: un pantalón deportivo negro con unas franjas color verde a los lados, una sudadera de color verde fuerte, llevaba tenis negros y al parecer tenía una playera de tirantes color negro. Su rostro no mostraba expresión alguna, sus ojos eran penetrantes y si se fijaban un poco mejor tenía varias perforaciones en su oreja izquierda. Notó a sus compañeras con cara de idiotas enamoradas. Kaoru hizo una expresión de molestia, por alguna razón no le agradaba ese tipo. Es decir, ahora no le daría clases el profesor y ella quería que la entrenara un profesional, no alguien tan patético como se veía ese chico.

—Él los entrenará para el maratón que se llevará a cabo el siguiente mes, y… él también se encargará de entrenarlos en clases de kickboxing…—informó el entrenador, sacando de sus pensamiento a Kaoru, sin mencionar que los gritos de emoción de sus compañeras ayudan a su despertar brutal.

— ¡Qué! ¡Profesor, yo no pienso entrenar con ese tipo! —se levantó de donde estaba, recibiendo una mirada sorprendida del profesor. Sintió la mirada del joven sobre ella, como si quisiera examinarla con la mirada.

—Señorita Matsubara, él…

—Claro que no, el atletismo es una cosa, pero el kickboxing es otra… he estado ganando desde que me entrena usted y la verdad no pienso perder en este año— terminó de decir Kaoru, apretó su mandíbula fuertemente–como si fuera una fiera–y se cruzó de brazos.

—Lo sé, señorita Matsubara. Pero entienda esto, él es un profesional, le aseguro que ganará. Y además aquí yo soy el maestro y entrenará con quien yo diga o simplemente se puede salir del equipo de kickboxing.

— ¡Argh! Da igual, me va a seguir dando atletismo— bufó la chica—Como sea, supongo que hoy no haremos nada así que me largo.

Kaoru se paró y se fue de ahí. Las miradas sorprendidas de sus compañeros la siguieron, por el contrario las miradas de las chicas eran más gélidas, sin embargo… ella le tomó poca importancia; continuó caminando tranquilamente hacia la entrada.

¡No podía creer que tanta desgracia le pasará en un solo día! Sabía que el profesor desaprobaba su comportamiento, pero… al menos debía ser razonable de que ella, no iba a dejar a cualquiera que le diera órdenes.

Caminó en silencio por los pasillos, aunque el lugar era silencioso, su mente era un mar de insultos. Llegó a su casillero y lo abrió, viendo entre sus libros uno que decía "Demencia total". Lo tomó, abrazándolo contra su pecho para llevárselo al salón. Sabía que en ese momento no había nadie en el salón, todos estaban en la estúpida clase de gimnasia escuchando como iban a trabajar con el pasante o aprendiz o lo que fuera. Ella se sentó en su lugar el cual se ubicaba cerca de la ventana, podía ver lo que estaban haciendo.

Miró desinteresada y, todavía estaban hablando con el nuevo asistente. Ella dio un suspiro y negó con la cabeza, definitivamente esas clases no le gustarían para nada.

Abrió su libro y empezó a leer:

_"La locura, me estaba consumiendo… quería gritar en ese momento, pero era inútil. Veía rostros desconocidos a mí alrededor, quería apuñalarlos a todos. Quería que desaparecieran y me dejaran tranquila, pero por alguna extraña razón esos espectros seguían a mi alrededor…"_

La chica suspiró y volteó su vista hacia las afueras de la ventana. Vio a sus "amigas" alborotarse como perras en celo tras el pupilo del maestro, que estúpidas eran, se le veían veintidós años, no más no menos–eso significaba sólo una cosa, el pasante nunca se podría fijar en unas mocosas como ellas–. Se quedó mirando por la ventana y por extraño que parezca él, la volteó a ver, él la estaba mirando, un escalofrío corrió por su columna vertebral y volteó su mirada rápidamente. Su mirada vagó–de nuevo–hacia la ventana y el pasante ya no estaba.

—Tal vez… sólo fue mi imaginación— se dijo a sí misma la chica. Escuchó unos pasos acercarse al salón ¡Genial!, ahora sí tenía miedo… se escondió bajo su pupitre y abrazó su preciado libro–como si con eso pudiera protegerse–. Miró al suelo esperando que cualquier maniático le dijera «Ya te vi y ahora te matare» pero, no pasó nada…

— ¡Hola Kaoru! —le gritó efusivamente, su amiga Momoko.

— ¡Aaaahhhh! — gritó Kaoru, aterrada. Su cuerpo se movió hacia arriba por inercia y su cabeza se golpeó contra el respaldo del pupitre.

—Je, je, je… lo siento, ¿te asuste? —preguntó Momoko, riéndose de la acción de su amiga.

—No, sólo quise gritar y golpearme con mi pupitre—comentó Kaoru, sarcásticamente. Sobó su nuca tratando de sanar el dolor.

—Lo siento…— se disipó Momoko, algo extrañada del comportamiento de ella.

— ¡Oye Kaoru! —gritó Miyako, ahora siendo ella la causante de que se golpeara la cabeza.

— ¡Aayyy! ¡Qué demonios les pasa! ¡Me quieren dejar loca o qué! —gritó Kaoru, exasperada. Salió de su pupitre antes de que otro apareciera y la asustara de nuevo.

—Ja, ja, ja. ¡Vaya! Kaoru, tu conciencia no está muy tranquila… me enteré que te saliste de la clase de gimnasia—dijo Miyako con esa sonrisa tan típica en ella.

—Pues sí… ¿ustedes fueron a sus talleres?— preguntó Kaoru, después de todo, no entendía el por qué estaban ahí.

—Sí, pero… nos salimos, estaban dando indicaciones de cómo iban a trabajar los maestros nuevos… pero como nosotras copiamos rápidamente los apuntes pudimos salir antes—Kaoru respingó, esas dos chicas sí tenían suerte, les habían cambiado la clase de gimnasia por unos talleres. Miyako había optado por el taller de cocina, mientras que Momoko por el de ciencias. A todos les habían propuesto eso, pero ella decidió no cambiarse, amaba la gimnasia cómo para cambiarla… pero ahora no estaba tan segura.

— ¿Nuevos profesores? —preguntó al darse cuenta por fin de lo que había dicho Miyako.

—Sí, en mi clase llegó un pasante a Chef y él nos dará clases, tiene la cara de un niño— dijo Miyako y recordó la apariencia del joven: rubio y con pecas en sus mejillas, aunque su rostro parecía el de un niño su cuerpo era bastante proporcionado.

—Y en la mía también— dijo Momoko, recordando al atractivo joven–clasificación de Momoko–: cabello pelirrojo y largo, sus ojos eran rojos se veían como si hubiera sangre en ellos.

—Ya veo, en la mía también hubo… es por eso que me salí—confesó Kaoru con un toque de fastidio en su voz—Qué fastidio…— terminó por decir ella.

—Pero… ¿Qué hacías debajo de tu pupitre? —preguntó Miyako, recordando cómo habían encontrado a su amiga.

—Amm… chicas, sonara raro, pero cuando me asomé por la ventana vi perfectamente como _ese tipo_ se me quedaba mirando.

— ¿Qué? —expresó Momoko, sorprendida.

—Sí, y sentí un poco de miedo… la verdad se ve como un maniático. A lo mejor y lo sacaron de la cárcel. —bromeó Kaoru, aunque en realidad ni una risa salió de sus amigas.

—Mmm… tal vez le gustaste— fue la absurda respuesta de Miyako.

— ¡Estás loca!—gritó Kaoru, molesta—es obvio que me guardo rencor por cómo me exprese de él. Ese idiota me detesta en este momento y yo le hago el favor detestándolo también.

— ¿Hablaste mal de él?

— ¡Nah!, sólo unas cuantas palabras del momento. — dijo Kaoru, por supuesto que no había hablado mal de él… sólo había expresado lo que pensaba. No le veía nada malo a eso.

—Como sea, Kaoru. A lo mejor, sólo fue tu imaginación—dijo Momoko, intentando de tranquilizarla.

—Sí, eso quiero pensar. — escuchó las puertas abrirse y observó a sus compañeros entrar corriendo súper emocionados.

Kaoru miró a todos conversar acerca de los nuevos pasantes, sobre todo del de gimnasia. ¡Eso era frustrante!

Afortunadamente, miró al profesor llegar y hacer que todos tomaran asiento en sus respectivos pupitres, aun así… los comentarios positivos del pasante, no cesaron. Kaoru bufó molesta, volteó desinteresada hacia las afueras de la ventana.

«Sólo fue mi imaginación ¿Cierto? » se preguntó de nuevo, empezando a morder el lápiz de manera nerviosa.

* * *

**R**eviews?


	2. Chapter II

**N**otas de la autora: ¡Bienvenidos! Mucha tarea, pero con muchas ideas. Espero les guste esta historia, es un poco de suspenso. También los invito a pasar a leer mi fanfic Кaoяu εn εl país dε las мaяavillas xD… un cuentito que no se pueden perder.

**D**isclaimer: Las chicas superpoderosas Z, no me pertenecen. Lo único que es de mi propiedad son las maniáticas y sádicas ideas que pongo en este fanfic.

**A**dvertencias: Lenguaje inapropiado, OoC (algo que no puedo evitar), Suspenso (Solo un poco... xD), Lime, Lemmon, Pedofilia.

Butch (22 años)

Kaoru (16 años)

* * *

**๋****• **Pasante **๋****•**

**๋****• **By_PerFecTHeLL**๋****•**

**:::::::::::::::::::: Sin cordura::::::::::::::::::::**

**:::::::::::::::::**

**:::::**

Al día siguiente del extraño suceso. Kaoru se paró con pereza de su cama, hoy tenia de nuevo gimnasia. Solo una hora, afortunadamente. No tenía ganas ni de ir a la escuela, ni mucho menos de ver la cara del tipo ese.

—Este día será muy largo— dice la chica, desvistiéndose para tomar un ducha helada. Tal vez eso la reanimaría. Abrió la llave rápidamente y…

— ¡Aaaaahhhhh! — el agua **si** estaba demasiado fría. Al terminar de bañarse se vistió. Se puso un pantalón negro, bien sujeto de la cadera pero lo demás era totalmente holgado. Una playera de tirantes verde mientras llevaba otra arriba pero más holgada de color negro, dejando descubierta la parte de arriba de la verde. Se puso una manopla de protección en los nudillos en la mano derecha y unos zapatos negros. Estilo la moda callejera.

—Bien, hora de irme a la prisión— dijo sonriendo, viéndose al espejo. Bajo a desayunar…

— ¡Buenos días familia! — dijo ella, sin muchos ánimos.

— ¡Buenos días! —contestaron al unísono.

Ella se sentó y empezó a desayunar. Acabo, se levantó y despidió de su familia. Iba caminando tranquilamente, hundida en sus pensamientos cuando…

!

El sonido de un claxon la alerto. Ella del susto dio un salto hacia atrás dejando caer el libro que traía en manos. Ella se enojó debido a que el libro cayó en el agua y volteo a ver al escandaloso que había provocado ese incidente.

—Deberías fijarte por donde caminas— no se lo podía creer. Era su estúpido nuevo maestro de gimnasia.

—Y tú deberías fijarte por donde conduces— contesto la chica molesta. Levanto su libro enojada y se atravesó delante del auto jaguar color negro, perteneciente a ese idiota. Él se le quedo mirando divertido, mientras la chica cruzaba enfrente de su auto muy molesta.

—Ese idiota que se cree, me vale si es un pasante de profesor, a mí nadie me trata así— Kaoru mascullaba a cada rato. Llego a la entrada de la escuela y vio a un montón de chicas reunidas, paso a un costado de ellas y pudo identificar de que hablaban, obviamente más coraje le dio.

_"Lo vieron llegar"_

_"Si, ese maestro es todo un modelo"_

_"Ay ojala se enamorara de mi"_

Los murmullos de las chicas se detuvieron, debido a que la campana de la escuela anuncio el inicio de clases.

Todos ingresaron a su respectivo salón. Mientras Kaoru ponía su libro en el estante que estaba cerca de la ventana, para que lo secara el sol.

—Estúpido intento de profesor… debería cobrarle mi libro— pensó la chica, aun enojada.

Pasaron las primeras horas de clases y Kaoru no se podía concentrar muy bien en ellas. Debido a los insultos que mandaba a cada minuto.

* * *

—Espero te hayas preparado, recuerda que este es nuestro primer día y…—

—Si ya sé… tenemos que conseguir el empleo— le dice el chico de ojos verdes al pelirrojo.

—Y tú… ¿Cómo te sientes? — Volteo a ver al chico con pecas en sus mejillas.

—Me siento bien, siento que nos ira bien… al menos a ti y a mí— dice el rubio burlándose del pelinegro.

— ¡Argh! Cierra tu puta boca ¿Quieres? — le contesta Butch, apunto de darle un golpe.

—Basta… no golpes, no peleas, no quejas y sobretodo no malas palabras— concluye Brick, interponiéndose entre ambos.

—Como sea… nos ira bien— dice Butch desinteresado.

—Bien, vamos a almorzar… al parecer los alumnos ya van a salir a su hora de receso—

Los tres se van caminando, Butch con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón deportivo, Boomer con las manos en su cabeza y Brick cruzado de brazos.

* * *

Suena la campana. Hora de almorzar, hora de libertad.

Kaoru empieza a recoger sus cosas, mientras sus amigas Momoko y Miyako la esperan pacientemente. Ella les sonríe y va por su libro antes de irse… aún estaba un poco húmedo pero ya casi se había secado. Salen del salón y caminan como siempre, las tres juntas. Miyako a la orilla izquierda, Momoko en medio y Kaoru al otro extremo. Llegan a la cafetería y notan que sus compañeras están con cara de enamoradas, idiotas diría Kaoru. Ellas voltean a ver hacia donde estas miraban y… se trataban de los pasantes. Kaoru hizo una mueca de molestia, mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

—Estúpido aprendiz de profesor— dijo esto y se fue a comprar algo a la cafetería, mientras sus amigas se sentaban a apartar una mesa.

* * *

—Me disculpan, ahorita vengo— dijo Butch sonriéndole a sus hermanos.

—Adelante—

—Sí, claro… vete con confianza— termina de decirle el rubio, mientras le da un bocado a su panecillo.

Kaoru estaba concentrada en que podría comer, ciertamente esa comida era asquerosa pero… no tenía otra alternativa. Tomo una charola y empezó a recorrer la barra donde estaba exhibida la comida. Ella podría jurar que la comida estaba viva y dispuesta a saltarle a su plato. Se maldijo constantemente por no haber despertado temprano.

Vio un rico postre, era un trozo de pastel de queso. Este era su día de suerte, cuando su mano choco con la de alguien más. Volteo a ver quién había sido el idiota que se había cruzado en su camino y noto que era el mismo idiota que la había asustado en la mañana.

—Perdón, pero… ya sabes los profesores primero— le dice sonriéndole.

—Ah… no me diga… pues sí, estoy de acuerdo… lástima que usted sea una estúpida copia barata de profesor— le contesta Kaoru, quitándole el postre. Mientras el joven aprendiz pone una cara de fastidio, esa chica era realmente grosera.

—Acaso no te enseñaron a respetar a tus mayores—

—Y a usted no le enseñaron a no estropear los libros de los demás— se defendió la chica. Ambos se miraron con desafío cuando…

—Disculpe, hay algún problema futuro profesor— llega una maestra de cuerpo muy bien desarrollado, mientras Butch la mira sonriéndole, haciendo temblar a la recién llegada.

—Amm… deberían poner más postres sabe… creo que los alumnos no respetan lo que le pertenece a sus profesores— dice mirando a la chica Matsubara. Ella solo arquea una ceja y estaba a punto de hablar, cuando el postre es quitado de sus manos para ser entregado en las manos de ese tipo.

—Qué demonios, yo lo vi primero—

—Respeta a tus mayores, **niña**. Compórtate como la señorita que eres— le dijo la maestra de largo cabello negro y ojos azules.

—Sabe que… por mi váyanse los dos a la… ay olvídelo— dice Kaoru pasando enojada, no quería tener un reporte por "falta de respeto al personal". El chico sonreía triunfante, le dio las gracias a la profesora y se fue a comer su postre gloriosamente.

* * *

Kaoru llego y dejo caer agresivamente la bandeja de comida. Sus amigas la miraron, se voltearon a ver entre ellas y volvieron su vista a ella. Esperaban una explicación, pacientemente.

—Ese idiota, descerebrado, estúpido, baboso…—

— ¡Wow! Enserio que te cae bien… y ¿De quién hablamos? — dice Momoko con una sonrisa ingenua.

—Del más repugnante ser que pudo haber existido en este planeta… ese idiota de aprendiz…— dice Kaoru apretando con fuerza su mandíbula.

—Y ahora ¿Qué te hizo? — pregunto Miyako, dándole una mordida a su sándwich.

—Me robo mi postre— le contesto Kaoru bastante triste. Recargo su cabeza en la mesa con un puchero adornando su bello rostro.

— ¿Qué? ¿Él? Se ve que tiene modales— le dijo Momoko, mirando al aprendiz desde lejos.

—Modales mi abuela… es odioso…— comenta Kaoru frustrada.

—Mmm… no juzgues a las personas sin antes haberlas conocido completamente— la trata de hacer reflexionar Miyako.

—Claro que no, estúpido e insoportable eso es— sabiendo que de todos modos, no iba a ser posible hacerla entrar en razón.

El timbre sonó de nuevo. Los alumnos se levantaron con pesar y volvieron a sus aburridas clases.

Kaoru contaba las horas, la chica deseaba en ese momento que el estúpido ese, se rompiera una pierna en ese preciso momento. Así no tendría que soportarlo durante la clase. Pero no se le había concedido, llego las clases de gimnasia.

Kaoru se fue a cambiar con su ropa deportiva. Mientras escuchaba a las chicas en los vestidores, hablar maravillas del "gran y perfecto aprendiz". Ella bufo molesta. Salieron a clases y se comenzaron a reunir a la espera de su profesor y su aprendiz.

— ¡Buenas tardes, alumnos! — saludo el profesor, siendo seguido del paliducho, según desde el punto de vista de Kaoru.

— ¡Buenas tardes, profesores! — Kaoru solo saco la lengua disgustada. Ya le debía dos ese chico, y no le permitiría burlarse de ella.

—Bien, puedes comenzar cuando quieras… te estaré observando— dice el entrenador yéndose a un lugar cerca de ahí. El chico suspiro y los volteo a ver, noto a la chica de la cafetería y sonrió muy pero muy leve que nadie lo noto.

— ¡Bien, vamos a comenzar! ¡Quiero que me presten atención en todo de acuerdo! — dijo él sonriéndoles. Las chicas en un suspiro contestaron con un "Si" y los chicos con un fuerte "Entendido", y Kaoru… bueno ella se limitó a contestarle.

—Dije que si estaba entendido— le replica él a ella. Ciertamente le gustaba joderle la vida por alguna extraña razón.

—Uuufff…—la chica entrecerró sus ojos con verdadero fastidio—Si, querido profesor— le contesto ella sarcásticamente.

—Guarde sus halagos para después… señorita. Bien, empezaremos con el calentamiento— empezó a darle ejercicios, los cuales Kaoru realizaba con aburrimiento. Sus compañeras estaban más que inspiradas en hacer ejercicio. Después de un rato, empezaron a dar vueltas por la pista de atletismo con la que contaba la escuela.

—No se queden atrás… síganme el paso— les indica Butch, acelerando un poco más. Kaoru estaba aburrida, disgustada y todavía con el antojo de su postre. Suspiro aburridamente y bajo el ritmo de su trotar.

El aprendiz de ojos verdes se dio cuenta de esto y bajo el ritmo él también, quedando hasta la altura de la chica. La cual mascullo entre dientes. ¡Qué rayos quería ese tipo!

— ¿Qué pasa señorita? ¿Acaso ya se cansó? — le dijo él, burlonamente.

—Quiere cerrar la boca de una buena vez— le contesto ella enojada, acelero el paso para dejarlo atrás, pero al parecer este se empeñaba con seguirla.

—Maldición— pensó la chica al sentir la presencia de él de nuevo a su lado.

—Debería reforzar esos modales sabe—

—Cierto, podría cerrar la boca… por favor— le dice Kaoru sonriéndole, mientras trota más rápido. Él le sigue el paso. Ella acelera y empieza a correr velozmente, él empieza hacer lo mismo.

Ella comienza a correr como si estuviera ya compitiendo, y él corrió más rápido hasta alcanzarla. Ambos llegaron al final al mismo tiempo, ambos jadeantes y agotados.

—Vaya, quien diría que eres bastante rápida— le dice él burlonamente, mientras miraba a sus estudiantes a los lejos.

— ¡Argh! Debería, debería…— alzo la mano hecha puño donde tenía el nudillo puesto, pero…

— ¿Qué fue eso…?— llego el entrenador, preguntándole acerca de la carrera a Butch.

—Amm… quería probarla señor, como me dijo ayer ella es la que más está capacitada para este tipo de pruebas, así que no veo porque perder el tiempo poniéndola a hacer algo tan simple—

Kaoru lo miro confundida. Eso no era verdad, él ni siquiera le dijo nada, ella misma había empezado a correr de esa forma porque él la estaba siguiendo.

—Vaya chico, jamás había pensado de esa manera. Bien hecho. Esta chica debe estar en forma para los concursos— comenta emocionado de la "gran idea" que había tenido ese aprendiz suyo. Palmeo un poco la espalda de la chica y se fue muy sonriente de ahí—Bien, ya no interrumpo. Continúa con tu labor—

—Gracias señor— le dijo Butch sonriente y mirando a ella con superioridad.

—Eso no es verdad…— reclamo.

—Amm… pero él no tiene por qué enterarse o… ¿sí? — comento burlonamente el chico. Miro a la chica directamente a los ojos y sonrió descaradamente, pero muy pronto se hundió en esos mares esmeraldas que poseía esa chica. Salió de su trance, cuando noto a sus alumnos llegar.

— ¡Bien, como se sienten! — les dice algo efusivo. Volteando su mirada hacia ellos.

—¡¡¡Agotados!!! — los chicos comentaron con el poco aliento que les quedaba, mientras se dejaban caer al suelo.

— ¡Adoloridas! — se escuchó el grito de las chicas.

—Pues… eso significa que hay mucho que trabajar— continua el joven pasante—Bien, nuestra hora ha terminado— se escucharon las quejas de las chicas, mientras unos chicos gritaban felizmente.

—Descuiden, nos veremos la próxima clase… trabajen esos estiramientos de piernas y brazos… estaré ansioso por verlos de nuevo— miro de reojo a la chica y sonrió torcidamente.

La chica mostro cara de fastidio al oír la frase de: "próxima clase". Mascullo un par de cosas y fue directo con el entrenador, siendo seguida por el joven desde atrás.

—Entrenador…—

—Señorita Matsubara, ¿Qué se le ofrece? — le pregunto él sorprendido de que no haya corrido la chica a los vestidores, dispuesta a irse directamente a su casa. La chica miro de reojo al pasante e hizo una mueca de fastidio.

—Quería decirle que… si este era el nudillo adecuado, al parecer la pelea del concurso va a constar con estilos de pelea como el Muay Thai, necesito reforzar…—

—Lo sé… tu entrenamiento será muy duro Kaoru… necesitas reforzar los distintos tipos de lucha que hemos practicado: Kickboxing, Karate, Taekwondo y sobre todo el Muay Thai… necesito que refuerces mucho tu espinilla… y abdomen, recuerda que…—

—Ese deporte es muy agresivo y debo tener los huesos completamente listos…— termino la chica, por decirle al profesor.

—Perdón, acaso escuche bien…— expreso el chico, sosteniendo una mochila negra sobre su hombro.

—Hmp…— la chica lo volteo a ver.

—Ella practica ¿Muay Thai? — pregunto el chico sorprendido.

—Algún problema con eso…— le dijo la chica algo agresiva.

—Pues sí, el Muay Thai es para **hombres** no para **mujeres**— le dice el chico seriamente. La chica apretó su mandíbula demasiado molesta.

—Kaoru está demasiado capacitada para esto… ella es alguien primordial—

—Respeto eso… pero dudo mucho que ella se haya enfrentado ya en ese tipo de duelos, el Muay Thai es muy agresivo… podría salir herida, además es obvio que ella no puede poseer la misma fuerza que un hombre— Kaoru ahora si se había enojado enserio, como era posible que ese estúpido se atreviera a juzgarla sin haberla visto pelear.

— ¡Quieres ver que tan fuerte puedo ser! — dice Kaoru apunto de aventársele encima, pero el entrenador la sostiene de los brazos.

—Basta Kaoru… no quiero problemas, lo mejor será que le demuestres al joven con una pelea, pero en el ring… no aventándotele encima como una vil callejera, recuerda las riñas callejeras…—

—Sí, si… no es deporte…— contesto la chica muy malhumorada y cruzándose de brazos.

—Me está sugiriendo que… ¿Pelee con ella? — dice él, burlonamente.

—Oh ¿qué? Acaso tiene miedo de que lo golpee una **mujer**…—

—No, acepto gustoso… pero no es parte de mi profesión golpear a una **niña**— dice él, resaltando la última palabra.

Kaoru lo miro demasiada enojada. ¡Por dios! Esa ya era mucha fuerza de voluntad para ella.

—Bien… como sea pateare su paliducho trasero… nos vemos después profesor e igual para ti, patética copia— le dijo Kaoru yéndose a los vestidores.

El entrenador suspiro, mientras el chico lo volteaba a ver encogiendo sus hombros.

—Esa chica es muy…—

— ¿Peleonera? Si, nunca le ha gustado que la entrene otro que no sea yo… ella supo que gane el combate de Muay Thai… solo una vez y fue de oro la medalla, es por eso que ella entrena ese tipo de lucha—

—Ya veo… pero no es normal que a una chica le guste…—

—Este tipo de cosas, ella es diferente. Su padre era luchador, su madre… tiene que lidiar con tres luchadores, incluyendo a Kaoru—

— ¿Era? —

—Él murió. Debido a un problema cardiaco, ella tenía nueve años… cuando eso ocurrió. Pero a pesar de eso, siempre la eh visto tan fuerte y gloriosa. No se deja vencer por nada ni nadie… es una chica ejemplar— termina de decirle el profesor.

—Mhm… ya veo. Debería entrenarla, no quiero tener una lucha con ella sin que esté preparada— dice el chico, empezando a retirarse; dejando al profesor sorprendido… ¿Acaso si iba a pelear con ella?

* * *

Kaoru empezó a patear una barra de acero. Los golpes quedaba era con la espinilla no con el pie. A alguien sin entrenamiento le podía doler, pero Kaoru solo se limitaba a hacer gestos. Su espinilla empezó a ponerse roja, la toco y esta estaba completamente dura. Empezó a hacer lo mismo con la otra.

* * *

— ¿En dónde estabas? — pregunto el chico de ojos rojos, al ver a su hermano pelinegro abrir la puerta con bastante calma.

—Mmm… fui a entrenar mamá…— contesto el chico burlonamente.

— ¿Entrenar? Pensé que habías dicho: "ya no necesito entrenar… estoy bastante en forma, además voy a hacer ejercicio con los mocosos" — lo imito su hermano rubio.

—Mmm… pues sí, pero voy a tener una pelea y fui a reforzar un poco…— trato de lucir desinteresado al decir la palabra "pelea".

— ¡Como que pelea! ¡Maldición Butch, no puedes ir por allí golpeando a los alumnos de la escuela! —

—No voy a golpear a ningún alumno… va a ser alumna…— murmuro por lo bajo lo último, pero que Brick si pudo escuchar. Se acostó en el sofá despreocupado y encendió la televisión, Brick abrió los ojos a más no poder, en cuestión de segundos le apago la tele.

— ¡Como que una alumna! ¡Estás loco o que! —

—Ella me provoco, además no fui yo quien la reto…— dijo él, bastante fastidiado viendo el control remoto en la mano de su hermano.

— ¡Argh! ¡Como sea! Yo no pienso interferir si otra vez te corren… estoy muy a gusto con mi labor— se cruzó de brazos el chico pelirrojo.

—Si… deja de preocuparte, no la lastimare. Ahora podrías darme el control remoto— Brick lo miro con enojo y le aventó el control.

* * *

**R**eviews?

Trabajando en el capítulo 3 xD


	3. Chapter III

**N**otas de la autora: ¡Hola! actualizando el FanFic, gracias a los que siguen este fic. También los invito a pasar a leer mi fanfic Кaoяu εn εl país dε las мaяavillas xD… un cuentito que no se pueden perder.

**D**isclaimer: Las chicas superpoderosas Z, no me pertenecen. Lo único que es de mi propiedad son las maniáticas y sádicas ideas que pongo en este fanfic.

**A**dvertencias: Lenguaje inapropiado, OoC (algo que no puedo evitar), Suspenso (Solo un poco... xD), Lime, Lemmon, Pedofilia.

Butch (22 años)

Kaoru (16 años)

* * *

**๋****• **Pasante **๋****•**

**๋****• **By_PerFecTHeLL**๋****•**

*** _________________****S**in **C**ordura

**:.**

El sol pegaba en el rostro de la bella joven Matsubara. Su rostro hizo un gesto de fastidio, abrió poco a poco los ojos. Hoy era sábado, dos días para entrenar. Y el lunes, a patearle el trasero al pasante.

Se estiro un poco mientras un tirante de su pijama bajaba de su hombro. Bostezo con pereza y al fin se levantó. No quería desperdiciar el día. Decidió meterse a dar un baño relajante. Ayer estuvo demasiada estresada y con solo acordarse le provocaba un dolor en el cuello. Diluyo un aceite de oliva en su bañera y aventó su pijama al cesto de ropa sucia.

Metió su cuerpo lentamente y dejo la mente en blanco por cinco minutos, abrió sus ojos. Empezó a frotar su cuerpo con un guante de crin, mientras la chica sentía como el estrés poco a poco se iba. Inhalo ese dulce aroma que perfumaba su baño. Sonrió una vez que sintió su cuerpo más ligero.

Salió de su baño, tomo una ducha fría descendente y se puso el albornoz. Mientras se veía en el espejo. Su cuerpo era bastante voluptuoso, sus pechos eran bastante grandes a pesar de su edad. Sus caderas eran anchas, no tan exageradas, pero denotaban sus curvas. Ella era una chica muy desarrollada y eso le incomodaba un poco. Es por eso que prefería vestirse con ropa holgada y sin chiste alguno, además esas vestimentas la hacían sentir cómoda.

— ¡Hija podrías venir un momento! — escucho a su madre gritarle desde la planta baja.

—Claro, enseguida voy…— uso un tono de voz fuerte, para que la pudiera escuchar.

Se puso una playera negra con un corazón blanco dibujado, este tenía unas alas y una espada atravesándolo, también se puso un short corto de color negro y unos tenis de bota del mismo color de este.

Se puso un collar con un dije en forma de corazón colgado de él. Al parecer era de oro, el pequeño corazón se abría y tenía grabado _"Kaoru Matsubara"_. Se lo habían regalado al nacer, según le contaba su madre.

Bajo las escaleras con el preciado libro en mano.

— ¿Para qué me llamabas, mamá? — pregunto la chica al notar a su madre. Mitsuko aún seguía conservando ese estado de ánimo amable y feliz, tan característico de ella.

—Primero para que bajaras a desayunar y segundo, para que de favor, fueras de compras al súper mercado—

—Claro mamá, pero porque no mandas a Dai, él no está haciendo nada— dijo la chica mirando a su hermano mayor. Mientras este bebía tranquilamente una taza de té.

—Él va a ir a una junta de su escuela después del desayuno—

—Hmp… de acuerdo— los cuatro integrantes de la familia se sentaron a desayunar tranquilamente. Dai ahora ocupaba el lugar de su padre, le era algo difícil, pero afortunadamente tenía un trabajo temporal bien pagado. Trabajaba por las tardes e iba a la escuela por la mañana. Kaoru admiraba y quería mucho a su hermano. Aparte de que ellos no le exigían demasiado debido a que su padre era un luchador profesional, les estaban abonando una buena cantidad de dinero por los servicios de Tokio Matsubara, conocido más bien como "La maravilla enmascarada". La verdad estaban bien económicamente, pero su hermano había insistido en trabajar por las tardes él le decía a su mamá que ellos no dependerían siempre del pago por los servicios de su padre, que eso era para ella y para nadie más.

Kaoru se guardó el dinero en la bolsa del short y salió rumbo al centro comercial. Se llevó su libro, ya que le había avisado a su madre que antes de volver a la casa, quería pasar un poco a leer al parque. Ella no era de las que leían mucho, pero ese libro realmente la había intrigado.

—No te tardes mucho, cariño— fue lo último que le dijo su mamá antes de que ella saliera de la casa.

—Uuff—suspiro un poco la chica antes de empezar a caminar por la acera. Miro la lista de compras que le había dado su mamá, en su hombro derecho llevaba colgada una mochila color verde con un gran moño negro adornándola. Desde que había muerto su padre, sentía una leve pasión por el color negro. Sin mencionar que este hacia resaltar sus bellos ojos esmeralda. Sus manos eran protegidas por dos mitones de cuero.

—Leche, huevos, jitomate, lechuga…— repasaba la lista una y otra vez.

Llego al centro comercial y como si alguien le hubiera dicho voltea, ella miro hacia el estacionamiento. Estaba el jaguar negro del estúpido aprendiz. Gruño la chica, pero decidió controlarse. En fin de un cien por ciento era el dos por ciento de que se lo encontrara. Además no era el único con ese tipo de auto.

Entro, dejo su mochila en un casillero y cogió un carrito. Iba caminando tranquilamente con la lista de compras en la mano.

—Haber… huevos… ya… leche… ya… lechuga… ya… papel higiénico… ya… cereal… mmm… diablos, me falta el cereal…— la chica marcaba con una palomita las cosas que ya tenía en la lista, pero al darse cuenta de que el cereal faltaba mascullo un poco y fue a la sección C, que es donde se encontraba eso.

—Aquí esta…— tomo la caja de cereal, checo la caducidad. La chica lo avento al carrito y justo cuando iba a avanzar…

—Ja, ja, ja… hay Butchy eras tan gracioso— observo a una chica rubia con ojos negros. Se vestía como una puta, pero a la chica le sorprendió el hecho de que venía con _su_ profesor aprendiz. ¡Wow! ¿Su profesor? Sí que estaba alucinando.

—Ya ves Joana… así soy…— el joven aprendiz, sonrió de lado y volteo hacia enfrente. Abrió los ojos sorprendido, acaso era el mendigo destino que los unía quien sabe. Kaoru le desvió la mirada y decidió darse la vuelta e irse por donde vino.

Él miro a la chica darse vuelta y regresar con su carrito, pero su vista fue interrumpida cuando la chica de vestimentas extremadamente cortas se le interpuso en su camino.

— ¿Pasa algo? — pregunto la chica.

—Nada… amm… me permites un segundo…— no dejo ni que la chica le contestara, ya que este la dejo caminando demasiado rápido.

Él salió del pasillo y… la chica ya no estaba. Observo por todos lados y nada. Tal vez… había sido su imaginación.

— ¿Qué te pasa?, cariño— se le acerco la chica, agarrando su mejilla. Mientras el joven recuperaba la compostura.

* * *

— ¡Diablos!, como se tarda esta estúpida fila— pensó la chica desesperada, quería salir de ahí lo más pronto posible.

La fila por fin había avanzado, Kaoru había pagado tranquilamente y salía de ahí con las bolsas de compras en la mano. Ahora lo único que faltaba era ir a recoger su mochila. Pero para su maldita suerte, escucho la voz de la acompañante del estúpido a unos cuantos metros detrás de ella.

Miro de reojo y efectivamente venían atrás de ella, a una no muy larga ni muy corta distancia.

El joven miro a su alumna, sabía que la había visto, pero aún no estaba seguro. Con eso lo había confirmado, apresuro el paso tomando de la mano a la zorra barata que tenía al lado.

—Quien diría que el sábado te iba a joder la vida— pensó el chico sonriendo. Quedo al lado de la chica y sonrió.

— ¡Buenos días, alumna! —

— ¡Argh! Si me encontré contigo no tienen nada de buenos…— le contesta con indiferencia.

—Vaya… y… ¿Qué paso con el usted? —

—Ahorita no estoy en la escuela, así que no tengo porque tener respeto por una cosa como tú…— llego la chica a su casillero y lo abrió.

—Vaya siempre eres tan resentida…— le dijo el chico para molestarla.

—Y tú siempre eres tan idiota…—

—Hmp… ¿Quién es ella Butchy? Te insulta muy feo…— hablo la chica rubia "natural".

—Es una **niña**…— contesto él, sonriéndole a la chica a su lado.

— ¡Argh! Tranquila Kaoru, no hace falta que pelees con un idiota e incompetente como este… solo adiós y ya…— se trataba de tranquilizar la chica, paso al costado del futuro profesor y salió de ahí ignorando los últimos comentarios hechos por él.

* * *

—Ese maldito, estúpido, hijo de perra… que se cree— mascullaba la chica en su mente. Pero lo que más le había molestado era verlo con esa chica cuerpo de silicón… detuvo su andar al notar lo que había pensado, como era posible que ella sintiera _celos de ella solo por estar con él_. Definitivamente el día estaba demasiado raro.

Decidió ir a su casa antes de pasar al parque, ya que había cosas que podrían echársele a perder. Metió las cosas al refrigerador y algunas en la alacena, metió el papel higiénico en la estantería del baño. Pastas y cremas, en el botiquín. Por fin había acabado. Salió de su casa, rumbo al parque.

Se sentó cerca de un anciano que tocaba la guitarra, ella siempre lo iba a escuchar tocar. Eso la relajaba. Abrió su libro y comenzó a leer:

_"Verlo con ella hacia mi corazón enloquecer. ¿Enloquecer? Es irónico decir eso… yo ya estaba loca. Él me provocaba, yo lo sabía pero… aun lo amaba. Él se burlaba de mí, él quería que fuera solo para él. Y lo fui. Pero… nadie me aseguro que él iba a ser solo mío. Los espectros a mi alrededor sollozaban mis penas, quería acostumbrarme a ellos… quería no tenerles miedo… pero era imposible"_

—Linda lectura…— Kaoru volteo a ver quién había interrumpido su concentración. Vio a un joven de unos 24 años parado frente a ella, su cabello era pelirrojo y sus ojos intimidaban un poco a la chica debido al rojo intenso que había en estos.

—Gracias…— le agradeció la chica.

—Puedo sentarme, yo… también vengo a leer un poco— le comento el joven, mostrando un libro que tenía por título "¿Imaginación o Locura?".

—Claro… se ve… interesante su libro— comento Kaoru observándolo.

—Se ve y es interesante, aun no lo eh acabado de leer… no eh tenido tiempo— volteo a verla el chico de ojos rojos. La chica lo miro y un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas. Le desvió la mirada avergonzada y volteo su vista al libro.

—Es… sorprendente encontrar a alguien que le guste ese tipo de lectura—

—Tu libro… ¿De qué se trata? — le pregunto el joven.

—Es tonto… no creo que le interese…— Kaoru le sonrió volteándolo a ver.

—Hmp… yo juzgare eso…—

—Je, je— rio un poco la chica—Es de la demencia que tiene una chica por ver espectros a sus alrededores, a ella la consideran como una loca… cuando su novio la amenazo con meterla al manicomio, ella empezó a reservarse sus visiones para ella misma…—

—Vaya es… relevante o al menos eso parece…—

—Je, je… si… oiga ¿No lo eh visto en algún lado? —

—Mmm… soy uno de los pasantes a profesional—

—Aaahh… con razón se me hacía conocido…— le dijo la chica sonriéndole.

—Ja, ja, ja… eso quiere decir que soy famoso…— dijo el chico sonriendo.

—No, no tanto— dijo la chica, provocando que el joven carcajeara y ella muy pronto se contagió de su risa también.

Pasaron un rato platicando, mientras el anciano empezaba a tocar. Un aire paso haciendo caer unas cuantas hojas de los árboles, ellos continuaron con su lectura. Debes en cuando el chico hacia reír un poco a Kaoru, diciéndole cosas como: "Ya te voy a ganar" o "Mira que estúpido, imaginar a una vaca en forma de unicornio". Pasó un rato y se tuvieron que despedir. Enserio le había caído bien ese aprendiz.

Kaoru caminaba sonriente a su casa, ese joven le había hecho olvidar él porque estaba enojada.

* * *

Brick entro a la casona que habían tenido que comprar, debido a que las cosas de la mudanza habían llegado pronto. Ellos no necesitaban de dinero, sus padres les habían dejado la vida asegurada, pero él cómo hermano mayor no podía darse el lujo de derrochar el dinero y acabar como un vil vago ya estando viejo. Llego a la sala, la televisión estaba encendida.

—Esos estúpidos, creen que la luz no la cobran— tomo el control remoto y la apago. Puso su libro en un estante y llego a su nariz un rico olor. Eso solamente significaba que… Boomer estaba cocinando. Su estómago gruño con exigencia alimenticia. Él sonrió y fue a la cocina, efectivamente, hay estaba su hermano rubio cocinando.

—Ya llegaste…— le dijo el chico rubio sonriéndole.

—Si… oye ¿Ya va a estar lista la comida? Ya me dio hambre…—

—Dentro de una media hora… come esto— le aventó una manzana.

—Hmp… ¿Dónde está tu hermano el psicópata? — pregunto Brick.

—Creo que en su habitación, _follandose_ a una ramera— dijo Boomer como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

— ¡Argh! Ese estúpido, al parecer nunca se va a cansar de eso…— le dice Brick molesto.

—Vamos Brick, él es Butch… nunca podremos cambiarlo—

Su hermano pelirrojo bufo molesto y salió de ahí. Mientras su hermano rubio suspiro, sabiendo lo que iba a pasar a continuación.

El joven de ojos rojos abrió la puerta de la habitación de su hermano de un solo golpe y se recargo en el borde de la puerta. Noto a la chica rubia toda sudada y gimiendo por el placer dado, y a su hermano como si nada… penetrándola. Él saco su miembro disgustado.

—Maldición…—

La chica si había llegado a su orgasmo, pero él no. Noto a su hermano sonreírle divertidamente, mientras él se paraba y se ponía un bóxer.

—Qué demonios quieres Brick…—

—Ja, ja, ja— carcajeo el chico—oye no es mi culpa… que ninguna mujer te pueda llevar al orgasmo— le dice con un tono de burla.

—Es que… tu no… ¡Argh! Estas zorras hacen siempre lo mismo… quiero algo diferente…—

— ¿Por qué no pruebas con un hombre? — pregunto burlonamente.

— ¡Argh! ¡Cállate estúpido! Dije algo diferente, no marica— el chico lo miro con desprecio y noto que la chica se levantaba con la sabana, se acercó a él apunto de abrazarlo pero…

—Déjame en paz… ya te puedes ir—

—Pe-pero Butchy yo te…—

—Créeme solo fue por pasatiempo y vaya que malgaste mi tiempo—

La chica agarro sus cosas y se fue llorando de ese lugar. Su hermano pelirrojo lo miro seriamente.

—Deberías dejar de jugar con las mujeres…—

— ¡Argh! Creo que ninguna estúpida sirve, tal vez tengas razón y debería calmarme un poco… esto me está empezando a aburrir— dijo el chico aburridamente—y ¿A dónde fuiste? —

—Al parque… a leer, cosa que a ti nunca te interesaría…—

—Sí, es verdad. Te tardaste mucho…— le dijo su hermano, saliendo de la habitación siendo seguido desde atrás por el pelirrojo.

—Mmm… me quede conversando con alguien…—

—Y dices que yo debo calmarme… ja, ja, ja— rio descaradamente el chico pelinegro.

—No es lo que crees, es una de tus alumnas…—

— ¿Y quién era? — pregunto desinteresadamente.

—Kaoru Matsubara…— le contesto con simplicidad su hermano.

Butch freno su caminar y lo volteo a ver sorprendido.

— ¿Perdón? — dijo el chico incrédulo.

—Kaoru Matsubara… o no es tu alumna…—

— ¡Aléjate de ella entendiste! — le grito Butch sacado de quicio.

—Oye cálmate… suena como si estuvieras celoso—

—Yo no estoy celoso…— dice Butch rápidamente— es que ella… es con quien voy a pelear—

— ¿Qué? Vaya a mí me pareció muy agradable la chica…—

— ¡Argh! Ella es insoportable… créeme eso lo dices porque no la conoces realmente…—

—Aaahh… y tú sí— le dijo sarcásticamente.

—Pues, pues no, pero es mejor que te alejes de ella si no quieres problemas— le dijo su hermano menor yéndose completamente enojado. Dejándolo desconcertado.

* * *

Kaoru estaba demasiado agotada, estuvo practicando desde que había llegado del parque. Estaba completamente sola en su casa. Su mamá había ido a visitar a una amiga suya, su hermano mayor Dai había ido hacer una tarea de equipo y el pequeño Shou había ido a un partido de fútbol.

La chica se recostó en el suelo y se quedó mirando hacia el techo. Volteo a ver el libro y recordó los últimos párrafos que había leído.

_"Sentí miedo al verlo de esa manera. Se veía agresivo, ese espectro jamás se me había aparecido, esta era la primera vez que lo hacia y sentía mucho miedo… empecé a oír ruidos extraños… quise llamarle a mi novio, pero él me lo había advertido. Una alucinación más y vas directo al manicomio. Aun no entiendo porque seguía con él. Escuche al espectro bajar por las escaleras, como si alguien me armara de valor fui tras él. No debí hacerlo."_

Kaoru cerró sus ojos. Su mente se concentró en ese párrafo y como si su mente quisiera divertirse con ella, empezó a escuchar ruidos. No abrió los ojos, quería seguir oyendo. Escucho unos pasos subir lentamente las escaleras, quería abrir los ojos en ese momento pero algo se lo impedía, sintió como si la estuvieran observando, un escalofrió se hizo presente en ella. Abrió los ojos e incorporo la mitad de su cuerpo de golpe, buscando la presencia. No había nada. Empezó a respirar agitadamente y se paró lentamente, miro hacia las escaleras donde conducían a la planta alta, empezó a subir… sin dejar de mirar hacia arriba. Justo cuando iba a llegar a la parte de arriba…

— ¡Ya llegue! —

— ¡Aaaaaahhhhhh! — grito la chica al ser asustada por el grito de su hermanito.

— ¡Que te pasa estás loca! — le reprocho Shou, porque ciertamente el grito de su hermana también lo había asustado.

—No… no, lo siento… yo…—volteo para arriba y suspiro—nada, olvídalo… ¿Quieres comer? — el chico la miro extrañado y después sonrió.

—De acuerdo…—

Ese libro realmente estaba acabando con su **cordura**. Pero por una extraña razón quería seguir leyéndolo.

* * *

**R**eviews?

Trabajando en el capítulo 4.


	4. Chapter IV

**N**otas de la autora: Gracias a todos los que leen este fanfic con paciencia!!! xD, espero les guste el capítulo 4. Respondiendo a las preguntas que me hicieron algunos acerca de que si va haber un Kaoru x Brick, la respuesta es sí. Solamente para darle celos a Butch, pero hay que recordar que esta no es la pareja definitiva. La unica legal en este fanfic son los dos verdecitos. Bien, cualquier duda no duden en preguntarme. ^^

**D**isclaimer: Las chicas superpoderosas Z, no me pertenecen. Lo único que es de mi propiedad son las maniáticas y sádicas ideas que pongo en este fanfic.

**A**dvertencias: Lenguaje inapropiado, OoC (algo indispensable, al menos en mis fanfics xD), Suspenso (Solo un poco... xD), Lime, Lemmon, Pedofilia.

Butch (22 años)

Kaoru (16 años)

* * *

**๋****• **Pasante **๋****•**

**๋****• **By_PerFecTHeLL**๋****•**

*** _________________****S**in **C**ordura

**:.**

Habían pasado unas horas desde que sus hermanos habían llegado, su madre, se encontraba duchando. Dai leía un periódico en la sala, mientras Shou jugaba videojuegos. Ella estaba encerrada en su habitación pensando en lo sucedido, quizás debía dejar de leer el libro o acabaría traumada de por vida. Se recostó en su cama y cerró sus ojos, se hundió muy pronto en un pequeño sueño.

_"Mmm…" fue lo único que pudo pronunciar la chica al notar que estaba en el gimnasio de su escuela._

_"¿Por qué estoy aquí?" miro a su alrededor, no había nadie. Sintió un leve escalofrió recorrer su espalda, volteo… pero... no había nadie. Empezó a caminar… _

_"Aaah…" escucho un quejido dentro de los baños. Ella no lo pensó dos veces y fue a ver que ocurría, alguien podría estar lesionado. Abrió la puerta con cuidado y…_

—Hermana… te llama Momoko— informo su hermano Dai, tocando la puerta. Despertándola.

Kaoru froto sus ojos. Todo era un sueño, un muy raro sueño.

—Sí, gracias… ahorita contesto— agradeció ella a su hermano.

Kaoru bajo las escaleras rápidamente y contesto el teléfono que estaba ubicado en la cocina.

—Bueno…—

—Kaoru ¿Eres tú? — pregunto incrédula Momoko.

—Sí, ¿Qué pasa? —

—Quería recordarte que el miércoles es cumpleaños de Miyako—

—Ah… cierto, ¿A dónde la vamos a llevar? —

—No lo sé, estaba pensando… que tal si pedimos permiso en su taller para festejarle su cumpleaños… quiero decir es taller de cocina, seria genial llevarle un pastel… hecho por nosotras—

—Hmp… es una genial idea Momoko, pero… hay un pequeño problema—

— ¿Cuál? — pregunto incrédula.

— ¡Que nosotras no sabemos cómo preparar un pastel! —

—Aah… eso es cierto, pero… hay otra opción—

— ¿Cuál? —

—Que le pidamos de favor al aprendiz de cocina que si puede preparar un rico pastel…—

—Hmp… bien, se lo pediremos… supongo que no se negara. O al menos eso espero, pero quien le dirá…—

—Mmm… que tal tú…—

—Yo… ni lo…—

—Gracias por ofrecerte, nos vemos el lunes en la escuela. Hasta luego—

—Momo…— Bip, bip, bip. Le había colgado. Su amiga había hablado tan rápido que ni tiempo le había dado de decirle, que ella no podía pedírselo.

Suspiro cansadamente y mejor decidió irse a acostar otro momento. Llegando se acostó en su cama, boca arriba, con los brazos y piernas extendidos a lo largo y ancho de la cama. Su vista estaba dirigida hacia el techo. Qué raro sueño había tenido, mira que soñar con estar en la escuela era muy extraño para ella.

Se recargo sobre una almohada y encendió la televisión. Cambio de canal, esta vez no vería deportes. Al estarle cambiando de canal, pudo apreciar los ciertos programas que había: documentales, caricaturas, programas de música, etc.

Hasta que por fin paro en uno. Estaban entrevistando a su autor favorito… al mismo que escribió el libro que ella poseía. Dumah Djim. Esos eran sus nombres, sus apellidos, jamás los había dado. Según decía que no quería avergonzarse de sus padres. Esto era algo que la chica reprendía pero su forma de escribir del tipo, era única. En el libro que ella poseía, se ponía en forma de mujer, una mujer bastante obsesionada con los espectros o como la gente normal los conoce "Locura". Escucho algo que le llamo la atención.

—Y díganos… ¿Cuál será su próximo éxito? —

—"Fornicando con el diablo"… — su voz de ese tipo, era tan aterradora y a la vez tan varonil.

— ¿Perdón? —

—Acaso no escucháis… mi libro, que aseguro que será un éxito más. Será de como una mujer es seducida por un demonio. Este será publicado el próximo mes. — concluyo él. Siempre era tan directo con lo que decía, no le importaba hablar de forma grosera o vulgar… el simplemente contestaba con un… "Que mierdas me críticas, si tú hablas peor que yo". Eso era algo por lo cual Kaoru no respetaba mucho a los mediocres profesores de su escuela. Solamente a quien se lo merecía.

—Hay alguna fecha exacta…—

—Sí, el 6 de Febrero…—

Ese era un dato curioso en él. Todos sus libros eran publicados el 6. No había libro alguno, en el cual se hubiera publicado otro día.

Kaoru tomo su agenda y anoto el día. Definitivamente compraría el libro, era algo exótico el título, pero el autor siempre decía "Nunca pondré que no se permiten a menores de edad, mis libros es para los que quieran leerlos y comprenderlos. No solo para las gentes ingenuas y calenturientas que solo quieran masturbarse con ellos."

Es por eso que a Kaoru no le preocupaba ese hecho. Suspiro una vez que hubo acabado la entrevista, apago la televisión y cerro sus ojos de nuevo. Esperando descubrir el significado del sueño. Lamentablemente no soñó nada.

* * *

Abrió sus ojos y miro su reloj. 8:00 p.m. sí que había dormido. Decidió salir a comprar a la tienda, alguna chuchería le caería bien. Se puso un suéter de algodón color verde, debido a que el clima afuera no era el más apropiado. Solo tenía que caminar unas cuantas cuadras, no era mucho. Su hermano Dai, se había ofrecido a acompañarla, pero ella se había negado diciéndole a este que no tardaría. Iba caminando, cuando escucho unas leves risas detrás suyo, volteo y vio a unos chicos de su escuela caminando detrás de ella. Por lo que noto, iban demasiado ebrios. No les tomo importancia y siguió su camino. Las risas se escucharon más cerca de ella, cuando sintió que una mano toco su hombro, volteo rápidamente y desaparto la mano de un manotazo.

—Vaya… que hace una princesa como tú, tan solita— le murmuro un chico de cabello y ojos negros. Al parecer ese la había tocado.

—Deberías tener compañía, preciosa— le dijo un tipo de tez morena y cabello café oscuro.

—Ustedes no son la compañía perfecta, malditos cerdos— les dijo la chica poniendo su pie izquierdo adelante y el otro posicionándolo hacia atrás, tomando una postura firme.

—Oye Atsumori, que ella no es esa chica, la tal Matsubara…— le comento un chico pelirrojo al chico de cabello negro.

—Aaahh… si, si… ya recuerdo… la estúpida machorra—

Los chicos empezaron a carcajearse, mientras Kaoru arqueaba una ceja.

—Ciertamente, me han dicho cosas peores… pero porque dejarme insultar por el bastardo de una puta— dijo Kaoru cruelmente. Y tenía razón en sus palabras, el chico pelinegro había sido abandonado por una mujer de esa profesión. El chico la miro con desprecio y le soltó un puñetazo, pero Kaoru solo movió su cuerpo hacia un lado esquivando el golpe.

— ¡Maldita perra! ¡Vas a pagar por esto! — le dijo el chico, mientras sus dos amigos le impedían el paso a Kaoru. Ella no había movido la posición de sus pies y piernas para nada.

Un chico se le lanzo por atrás, Kaoru dio un gancho rápido hacia él. El chico cayó al suelo adolorido. El otro se le lanzo a puñetazos, solo se puso en posición rápidamente y tomo las muñecas de este, desviando golpe. Pronto empezó a dar varios jabs seguidos, en la cara del tipo, dejándolo inconsciente al poco tiempo. Solo quedaba el último, que era el que más coraje tenia hacia ella. Se le fue encima pero Kaoru agarro su nuca y lo golpeo agresivamente contra su rodilla provocándole una hemorragia nasal rápidamente. El chico cayó en el suelo y se levantó enseguida, toco su nariz, manchando su mano de sangre, Atsumori frunció el ceño y de nuevo ataco a Kaoru. Esta se puso en posición de ataque de nuevo y soltó un golpe directo en la cara del chico, provocándole un desmayo. Ella acabo e hizo el saludo Bào Quan Li. Su mano izquierda estaba abierta, mientras la derecha se unía a esta en forma de puño.

* * *

—Oye idiota quieres dejar de ver ese estúpido video… tú ya te sabes toda la maldita comida que existe…— Butch miraba con aburrimiento la T.V., mientras hacia un gesto de fastidio.

—Cierra la boca, yo quiero aprender más, en cambio tú te la pasas echado todo el día como un vil cerdo— contesto el rubio fastidiado por la actitud de su hermano.

—Briiickkk dile a tu estúpido hermano que me deje ver la televisión— se quejó Butch con el pelirrojo, en cuanto vio que este entraba a la sala. Brick lo miro arqueando una ceja, aún tenía la duda de… porque su hermano se había enojado tanto, cuando menciono a esa chica.

— ¡¿Qué?! — pregunto Butch, al sentirse observado por su hermano mayor.

—…… nada— le contesto desinteresadamente. Aun lo seguía observando y Butch ya se estaba desesperando.

— ¡¿Quéééé?! — pregunto de nuevo, algo paranoico.

El chico poseedor de ojos rojos suspiro. Y se paró yéndose a su habitación, pensó en la posibilidad de que tal vez a su hermano le gustaba esa alumna, pero no lo creía… a su hermano le gustaban las mujeres con un letrero de zorra en su frente y esa chica no tenía nada de eso. Él la había encontrado demasiado inteligente a su parecer. Además eso… no podía ser… ella tenía quince años ¡Por dios! Si le gustaba a su hermano era un enfermo, la llevaba por _siete_ años. Ella era una niña a comparación de él, si es que hablaban en edad, ya que si hablaban en actitud la chica era mucho más madura que su idiota hermano. A lo mejor, simplemente… la chica le caía mal. Si eso era algo más convincente, se acostó en su cama y empezó a quedarse dormido.

* * *

El sol brillaba tan radiante al siguiente día. Kaoru se levantó de muy buen humor, hoy iba a ir a entrenar con su profesor. Se levantó y se puso un pantalón deportivo, salió cautelosamente de su casa, debido a que su hermano Dai había llegado muy tarde el día de ayer y se ponía de muy mal humor si era despertado. La chica sonrió ante estos pensamientos ya que, ciertamente su hermano se parecía a su padre. Iba caminando algo soñolienta, cerró los ojos fuertemente para tratar de quitarse el sueño; sintió que choco con alguien y los abrió.

—Lo lamento yo…— callo al notar que era una de sus mejores amigas… Miyako.

— ¿Miyako? Pero… ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y a esta hora?— pregunto la chica Matsubara.

—Je, je… ¡buenos días Kaoru! Es que… me dieron ganas de salir a caminar un rato… a parte esta mañana está muy fresca— contesto la rubia con su típica sonrisa.

—Aaahh… ya veo… je, je… perdón, Buenos días…— se disipo la chica al darse cuenta que no había respondido el saludo.

—Y dime… ¿Tú qué haces aquí? —

—Pues… iba camino al gimnasio, debido al enfrentamiento del lunes el entrenador decidió reforzar mis defensas—

—… entonces, es enserio que vas a pelear contra él— dijo Miyako algo preocupada.

—Sí, no pienso retractarme… además te aseguro que le pateare el trasero— le dijo Kaoru con un tono burlón.

—Bien, te estaremos apoyando… Momoko y yo, ahí estaremos— dice ella sonriéndole, mientras Kaoru le corresponde a la sonrisa y le da un leve "Gracias" de su parte. Ambas se despiden y continúan con su camino, cada una por su lado. Kaoru de verdad agradecía tener amigas como ellas, las quería mucho y lo que más le gustaba era que eran sinceras; si podían ser femeninas y todo eso, pero… eran sus amigas y así las aceptaba. Muy pronto llego al gimnasio, abrió la puerta y casi le da un infarto al ver a su entrenador hablar tan amenamente con la estúpida copia barata de profesor y con el chico pelirrojo de ayer.

Los tres al escuchar la puerta abrirse, por inercia voltearon su vista hacia la entrada. Ahí estaba la chica parada con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro.

— ¡Buenos días Kaoru! — saludo el profesor.

—Buenos días—contesto el saludo sin mucho ánimo.

—Buenos días alumna— saludo Butch burlonamente.

— ¡Argh! Cierra la bo…—

—Buenos días Kaoru— la interrumpió el pelirrojo, la chica sonrió y le contesto el saludo.

—Buenos días profesor Brick—

Butch hizo una mueca de fastidio, como era posible que el idiota de su hermano mayor, haya conseguido domar a la fierecilla por unas cuantas horas. No sabía si le había enojado el hecho de que su hermano la haya saludo tan amistosamente o que ella le haya contestado el saludo. Era una tontería, era totalmente estúpido e irracional; ella era nada mas una mocosa fastidiosa en su camino, nada más. Él sentía una rabia muy dentro de él al notar a Brick ofreciéndole ayuda en su entrenamiento, ella asintió, aceptando la ayuda del chico pelirrojo.

—Vaya parecen un par de enamorados…— dijo él para fastidiar.

— ¡Cállate idiota! — le dijo Brick, adquiriendo un tono rojizo en sus mejillas. Kaoru se sonrojo muy levemente, pero después se le ocurrió una buena idea para cerrarle la boca a ese idiota pasante.

—Y que si lo fuéramos… al menos haríamos linda pareja— dijo la chica, sin tomar en cuenta las consecuencias. Y vaya que si habría consecuencias ya que el pelinegro, ahora si no podía aguantarse las ganas de partirle la cara a su hermano por robarse algo que era **suyo**. ¡Wow! Esperen, algo ¿suyo? Claro que no, esa chica no le pertenecía a él; es más ni siquiera podía tener una conversación amable con ella. Pero eso por extraño que parezca le gustaba mucho.

—Si claro, como si él se fuera a fijar en una **niña**— dijo Butch cruelmente. Mientras la chica hacia una mueca de fastidio; ciertamente ese tipo la hacía rabiar, pero gracias a dios no estaba sola en ese momento.

— ¿Y porque piensas que yo no me podría fijar en ella? Ella es hermosa, inteligente, amable, educada… ella tiene muchas cualidades que a las mujeres les falta… y sobre todo con las que sales tú— defendió Brick a la chica. Mientras esta se sonrojo al máximo por lo dicho por él, pero algo la había desconcertado; acaso había dicho ¿mujeres? Pues con cuantas salía ese tipo. A ella no le importaba, pero sentía que si le había incomodado un poco ese hecho.

—Son unas putas, Brick… que esperas que tengan modales— dijo el pelinegro arqueando una ceja.

— ¡Argh! Olvídalo, no se puede tener una conversación decente contigo— dijo el mayor fastidiado. Se fue a cambiar excusándose con la chica que en un momento volvía. La chica había acabado su entrenamiento con el profesor, Butch estaba impresionado por los golpes tan precisos que ella daba. La siguió esperando no ser insultado por ella, pero se detuvo al notar que esta entraba a los vestidores. Él formo una sonrisa torcida en su rostro, volteo a ver al entrenador y este se encontraba platicando amenamente con su estúpido hermano mayor. Volteo de nuevo hacia la entrada de los vestidores y se introdujo en ellos. Kaoru sintió su vestimenta pegarse a su cuerpo debido al sudor, se deshizo de su sudadera… sin pensar que alguien la estaba observando. El chico sonrió torcidamente, pero su mueca burlesca se cambió por una de asombro cuando vio a la chica sacarse su blusa, sus pechos rebotaron levemente ante la caída que habían tenido. El chico se sonrojo completamente, cuando noto a la chica deshacerse de su pantalón, solamente quedando en ropa interior. Su cuerpo era como una hermosa escultura tallada en hielo. Y eso era… era una hermosa chica con una actitud más fría que el mismo invierno. La chica llevo sus manos al broche del sujetador, el chico se sonrojo por completo y decidió salir de ahí, antes de que decidiera violar a la chica dentro de unos vestidores. Salió rápidamente y se encontró con su hermano Brick viéndolo sospechosamente…

— ¿Te pasa algo, hermanito? — le pregunta Brick, cruzado de brazos.

—Hmp… no me pasa nada, vámonos de aquí… quieres— sugirió Butch, todavía con el color rojo adornando sus blancas mejillas.

—Sí, pero debo despedirme de Kaoru— dijo él, no creyéndole nada por supuesto a su hermano.

Tardo quince minutos la chica en salir de las duchas, ya venía cambiada con un pantalón negro y una playera holgada de color verde. Se venía acomodando el cabello con su mano, Butch la miro de reojo y se sonrojo. Era por eso que no se notaba el verdadero cuerpo de la chica, por la ropa holgada que ella usaba. ¡Demonios! Verla semidesnuda realmente le había causado una gran excitación. Realmente quería salir de ahí, no iba a poder aguantarse por mucho tiempo, verla pero… _no poder tocarla_ era algo que le molestaba al chico. Enserio necesitaba tenerla lejos, sino era capaz de secuestrarla en ese preciso momento.

—Nos vemos mañana, bobo— se despidió la chica sonriendo y saliendo por la puerta. El chico estaba idiotizado, su hermano lo examinaba con la mirada… tal vez si le gustaba esa chica a su hermano, no tenía otro remedio más que hablar seriamente con él.

* * *

Subieron al BMW rojo, perteneciente a Brick. El entrenador aún no se explicaba porque esos chicos querían trabajar como maestros si… tenían el suficiente dinero para comprarse ese tipo de lujos.

— ¿Te paso algo? — pregunto nuevamente el pelirrojo.

—Ya te dije que no…— dijo seriamente Butch, algo enojado por la repetitiva pregunta de su hermano.

—Estas muy callado, a mí no me vengas con eso de que…—

— ¡Ya te dije que no me paso nada! — se exaspero el chico.

— ¡Maldita sea Butch! A mí no me vengas con esas mierdas de que no te ha pasado nada, te conozco muy bien…— mascullo Brick, definitivamente con Butch se tenía que hablar con malas palabras, él no era Boomer… él no era razonable.

—No me jodas la vida Brick, ya te dije que no me paso nada— se detuvo el pelirrojo al notar el semáforo en rojo. Unas mujerzuelas en la esquina empezaron a zorrear frente a los chicos. Butch las miro con desagrado, a una de esas chicas se le veía a leguas que sus pechos eran solamente un conjunto de montones de cirugías. La otra estaba peor aún, su trasero parecía el de un mandril. Brick suspiro al notar a su hermano.

—Pensé que ibas a dejar de salir con prostitutas…— Butch lo volteo a ver desinteresadamente.

—Creo… que esta vez te equivocaste hermano. Si voy a dejar de salir con ellas, creo que ya tengo otra nueva meta— dijo sonriendo, mientras la imagen de la chica en los vestidores aparecía en su mente.

—Ah sí… ¿Qué meta? — pregunto Brick.

—Tratar de ser el mejor profesor que haya en este mugroso mundo— mintió a su hermano. Respuesta que a Brick se le había hecho demasiado extraña.

* * *

Kaoru caminaba hacia su casa, cuando noto a lo lejos a los chicos de la noche anterior. Todos iban con moretones y ninguno sabía que les había pasado, debido a la borrachez de la noche anterior. Kaoru suspiro y rio un poco. Los chicos a su edad eran realmente estúpidos, no era que ella no se sintiera atraída por ellos, al contrario había algunos que le simpatizaban pero nada más. Amigos, esa era la relación más lejana que había llegado con un chico. Todos los chicos a su edad solo buscaban tener su primera experiencia sexual con la primera chica que cayera en la estúpida frase con la que usaban para llevárselas a la cama: "Te amo", si esa maldita frase que una vez, hizo que ella también estuviera a punto de caer. Pero gracias a que ella **no** era como las demás, se dio cuenta rápidamente y pudo dejar estéril al tipo.

Eso era otro de los motivos, por los cuales ella había decidido elegir el camino de los deportes. En especial el de las peleas. Llego a su casa y noto a su hermano mayor dormido plácidamente sobre el sofá. Su hermano pequeño estaba en su habitación viendo un programa de acción, al parecer. Su mamá, estaba en la cocina preparando un rico guisado. Llego a su habitación y se acostó en su cama, estaba cansada… había entrenado muy duro con el profesor. Cerro sus ojos con pesadez y los volvió abrir lentamente, recordó las palabras que le había dicho Brick a la estúpida copia barata, clasificación de ella.

_"Ella tiene muchas cosas que a las mujeres les falta… y sobre todo con las que sales tú"_

—Es un estúpido mujeriego…— dijo la chica con cierta tristeza. Sentimiento que no sabía si estaba bien sentirlo. El chico era un idiota, engreído, machista… ella lo sabía, era todo lo que ella no quisiera en un hombre. Sin embargo, aún no podía hallar una explicación de porqué le atraía tanto ese tipo.

Se metió a dar una ducha refrescante, la necesitaba. Quería despejar su mente de otra cosa que no fuera él.

* * *

Llegaron a su casa y enseguida Butch bajo del auto. Se encerró en su habitación esperando no ser molestado por ninguno de sus estúpidos hermanos o por algún sirviente que habían contratado.

— ¡Mendiga suerte mía! — aventó con brutalidad un pequeño jarrón, haciéndolo pedazos. Se aventó a su cama y cerró los ojos, malditas imágenes en su mente. Aun no desaparecían. El pelinegro estaba demasiado confundido, estaba demasiado excitado. Esa chica solo con mostrarle parte de su cuerpo, había encendido el calor en él. Se empezó a cuestionar, preguntándose: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si se hubiera quedado un poco más? Maldita sea, tal vez la hubiera violado en ese momento, la hubiera hecho gemir su nombre y… _él hubiera llegado al orgasmo_. Se suponía que un hombre llegaba al orgasmo más fácil que una mujer… pero él, no podía. Ya estaba demasiado aburrido de hacerlo con prostitutas o chicas "decentes" con dotes de putas. Le aburría demasiado y creo que a su amiguito también. Se metió a dar una ducha helada, la necesitaba.

* * *

La chica se vistió con ropas holgadas y recostó su espalda sobre su almohada. Tomo su libro y empezó a leer:

_"El espectro había vuelto. Yo tenía mucho miedo, sentí mis piernas temblar y mis labios tiritar como si estuviera haciendo mucho frio. Ese día que había subido por las escaleras, ese mismo día… ese espectro había abusado de mí. Solloce un poco ante este recuerdo. No porque fuera doloroso, sino porque me había **gustado**. Tal vez si estaba loca después de todo, pero que podía hacerle, la locura nos vuelve humanos, el sadismo caníbales y lo peor de todo, es que el sexo… nos vuelve adictos. Mi novio me hacia el amor cada vez que estaba conmigo, que más podía pedir… pero, una parte de mi proclamaba eso que llamaban amor. Ese espectro, jugaba conmigo… todavía no me mostraba su rostro. No quería hacerlo, cada vez que se lo pedía él se negaba rotundamente. Yo ya no lo exigía, pero al menos quería ver ese rostro que me hacía llegar al orgasmo. Tal vez era mi imaginación pero… la triste verdad es que no podía imaginarme ningún rostro. Ni siquiera el de mi novio."_

La chica suspiro, cerro su libro en cuanto escucho a su mama llamarle para que bajara a comer. Se levantó con pesar de su cama y fue a convivir un poco con su familia.

* * *

**R**eviews?

Trabajando en el capítulo 5.


	5. Chapter V

**N**otas de la autora: ¡Hola! actualizando el FanFic, waaaa!!! que clase de locura eh escrito?? dios!! que vergüenza O//O xD nah! me da orgullo poder presentarles mi creación ^^... espero les guste. Amm... respondiendo el review de marina: No, no existe el libro... solo es una creación mia. El título del libro que le eh puesto yo se llama "Demencia Total"... sale en el primer capítulo xD... bien, dejen sus dudas. ^^

**D**isclaimer: Las chicas superpoderosas Z, no me pertenecen. Lo único que es de mi propiedad son las maniáticas y sádicas ideas que pongo en este fanfic.

**A**dvertencias: Lenguaje inapropiado, OoC (algo que no puedo evitar), Suspenso (Solo un poco... xD), Lime, Lemmon, Pedofilia.

Butch (22 años)

Kaoru (16 años)

* * *

**๋****• **Pasante **๋****•**

**๋****• **By_PerFecTHeLL**๋****•**

*** _________________****S**in **C**ordura

**:.**

Lunes. El día más esperado por la chica, aunque fuese raro en ella. Estaba demasiado ansiosa por partirle la cara a ese tipo, que hasta se había olvidado de su almuerzo. Las clases pasaban lentamente, haciéndola desesperarse.

La clase de cálculo, era la más aburrida de todas; lamentablemente ese día tenían dos horas con ese estricto profesor.

—Señorita Akatsutsumi, pase a resolver el problema—

—Sí, profesor— la chica de bellos ojos rosas se paró y fue al pizarrón. Resolvió el problema, sin ningún error alguno.

Paso una hora y media, el profesor iba pasando a cada uno de la clase. Kaoru estaba sumamente nerviosa, ya que le daba un poco de pena pasar al pizarrón, ya le había entendido al problema… pero…

—Señorita Matsubara… pase a resolver el siguiente problema— todos los chicos la voltearon a ver, mirándola como un montón de pervertidos. La chica llevaba un pantalón pesquero negro y una blusa blanca, mientras sus pies llevaban puestos unos lindos zapatos escolares de color negro con un moño adelante.

Los chicos examinaban a la chica con su mirada, como si quisieran desvestirla con esta, ella sentía la mirada de ellos y se ponía demasiado nerviosa. Empezó a resolver el ejercicio lo más rápido posible, se equivocó un par de veces… cuando alguien abrió la puerta. Volteo a ver quién era y mendiga suerte que tenía, era el idiota.

—Buenos días profesor…— saluda el chico de ojos verdes, viendo a la chica enfrente con el plumón en la mano. El chico la miro detenidamente, la chica sintió un leve escalofrío por todo su cuerpo, su mirada de él… era tan penetrante.

—Buenos días pasante— el saludo del maestro lo saco de su trance. Lo volteo a ver y lo llamo a las afueras del salón. Kaoru se quedó sola, parada _en frente de todos_. Era cierto que sus dos amigas estaban ahí, pero ellas estaban en la misma situación que ella. Kaoru se volteó tratando de resolver de nuevo el problema, pero varios chiflidos se hicieron presentes. Uno que otro halago se escuchó, siendo seguidos de vulgaridades como: "Estas bien buena, Kaoru", "Oye princesa, no quieres disfrutar un rato" o "Quiero tener sexo salvaje esta noche, no vienes". Kaoru sintió deseos de golpearlos a todos, cuando escucho abrirse la puerta… todos callaron.

—Ni crean que no los eh escuchado, jóvenes… no tienen ni la menor decencia posible. Acaso es que no pueden comportarse, si no hay maestro— entro el maestro muy enojado. Siendo seguido del pasante, que tenía una expresión demasiado seria.

—Señorita Matsubara, tome asiento…— la chica asintió y se retiró a su lugar rápidamente. Ella al llegar a su lugar, sintió la leve curiosidad de voltear a ver al aprendiz. Se quedó sin aliento al recibir esa mirada tan fría del chico, su corazón comenzó a acelerarse, mientras el chico no volteaba la mirada de donde estaba ella. Sintió un escalofrió correr por su espalda y agacho su vista hacia su pupitre, observo sus manos; estaban temblorosas, sus piernas no reaccionaban, mientras la chica intentaba tranquilizar su respiración. De repente sintió unos deseos inmensos de orinar. La chica salió de su trance al escuchar la voz del maestro.

—El pasante Akamiya, tiene un anuncio que darles. Espero presten atención, o serán reprobados en mi materia— todos guardaron silencio. El pelinegro no había cambiado su mirada seria a los alumnos, todos sentían una fuerte puñalada en su pecho al sentirse vistos por él.

—Hola alumnos, quería informarles que el entrenador ha decidido que iremos de excursión a un bosque… para probar sus habilidades de supervivencia…— Butch callo al notar como una chica de pelo café y con dos grandes molotes a cada lado alzaba su mano.

—Dime…—

— ¿Todos iremos…? Lo que quiero decir es que… nada más los de la clase de gimnasia o todos los del grupo… porque mi papi…—

—Todos los del grupo, formaran equipos de cuatro personas… sin ninguna excepción—interrumpió el joven a la chica que se veía demasiado arrogante—además señorita… amm…—

—Himeko Shirogane—

—Señorita Shirogane, puede decirle a su papá que puede meter un aviso de que va a faltar a la excursión debido a alguna alergia— contesto él fríamente a la chica. Dejándola completamente avergonzada, mientras sus compañeras se aguantaban las ganas de reírse.

—Bien, después de su clase de cálculo… nos veremos en el gimnasio… todos, descuiden a los que asisten a los talleres, sus respectivos profesores estarán ahí, para anotarlos también— concluyo el chico y volteo a ver a la chica de bellos ojos verdes. Esta aún seguía en shock, tenía sus manos entre su parte intima, aguantándose las ganas de orinar. El aprendiz se despidió del alumnado y dio las gracias al profesor. La chica salió de su trance, el aprendiz se había ido… de inmediato se levantó de su asiento, fue hasta donde estaba su profesor.

—Profesor, me da permiso de ir al baño—

—Claro, pero no se tarde—

La chica salió y corrió rápidamente por los pasillos. Llegando finalmente al baño. Se sento en el retrete suspirando del alivio…

—Qué raro, jamás me habían dado unas ganas de orinar como estas— pensó ella, una vez que hubo acabado, salió y lavo sus manos. Escucho a alguien venir, por una extraña razón, su primera reacción fue esconderse en una de las casillas. Subió sus pies al retrete y pudo notar a la maestra de la otra vez. La que le había quitado el postre. Ella pensó en salir cuando escucho a la maestra hablar…

—Ven acá precioso, hazme tuya de una buena vez— dijo ella desesperada besando a un joven. Kaoru trato de ver de quien se trataba y se sorprendió al ver que era el idiota del aprendiz.

—Alguien po-podría vernos…— escucho hablar al joven, mientras la maestra de exagerado cuerpo lo besaba y se desvestía Kaoru no lo podía creer. Noto un tatuaje en la parte intima de la maestra, Kaoru retuvo un grito que iba a pegar al momento de que él empezó a penetrar a la maestra aun con su ropa puesta. El joven solo había sacado su miembro y empezaba a penetrar rápidamente a la maestra "decente" como se clasificaba ella misma. Kaoru sintió una leve excitación, la maestra soltaba gemidos de placer pero… el chico solo la miraba aburridamente. Su intimidad empezó a humedecerse, la chica mordió su labio inferior y empezó a "manosear" sus pechos. Estos se encontraban completamente erectos, la chica vio como el aprendiz cambiaba de posición a la maestra ahora ella estando con los pechos recargados hacia donde estaban los lavabos y el chico fornicándola por el culo.

— ¡Ah, demonios! — se escuchó por todo el baño la queja del chico. Este saco agresivamente su miembro del cuerpo de la mujer que **ya** había llegado al orgasmo.

—Ah… Butchy… te amo…— le dijo ella aun con la misma postura. Mientras el chico la miraba fríamente y le decía cruelmente: "solo fue por diversión". Él subió su bragueta y salió de ahí, dejando a la maestra destrozada, llorando. La chica escondida, tenía un insoportable calor, realmente esa escena la había encendido demasiado. Ella hubiera deseado estar en el lugar de la maestra, se sonrojo ante sus pensamientos y espero a que la maestra se fuera.

* * *

— ¿Te pasa algo? — pregunto Brick a su hermano que había acabado de llegar al gimnasio.

—Maldita suerte…—

—Déjame adivinar… te follaste a la maestra de mejor cuerpo en esta escuela y no pudiste llegar al orgasmo…— le dijo con un tono burlón en su voz.

— ¡Argh! Cállate… esa perra no me sirvió de nada…—

—Deberías hacerle caso a Brick…— dijo el rubio llegando con sus hermanos y sentándose en las gradas del gimnasio. El chico de ojos verdes lo volteo a ver y arqueo una ceja.

— ¿Sobre qué? Sobre que debo de dejar de follarme a las zorras—

—No… yo me refería a involucrarte con un hombre…— contesto riéndose a mas no poder. Mientras era acompañado por su hermano pelirrojo, el chico rabio un poco y volteo su vista hacia otro lado.

* * *

Kaoru llego al salón, aún estaba roja por lo sucedido. Sus amigas se acercaron a preguntarle si se encontraba bien, ella solo les respondía que sí, que dejaran de preguntar.

Cerró sus ojos, y en su mente apareció la imagen de la maestra gimiendo de placer. Ella abrió sus ojos rápidamente y sacudió su cabeza rápidamente, quería olvidar esa escena tan… ¿asquerosa?

Debía concentrarse en otra cosa… debía hacerlo. Abrió su libro en la página que iba y comenzó a leer.

_"Creí que ya no desearía tanto estar con él. Creí que me había liberado de ese mal que me perseguía, pero no. Había vuelto a caer en sus mentiras, en sus falsedades, en sus brazos. Dios, perdóname. Me eh entregado a alguien que es impuro ante tus ojos. No es debido, ni siquiera puedo decir que sea real; pero el placer dado era realmente absorto. Sentí que el jugueteaba con mi clítoris, sentí mis paredes vaginales contraerse. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me pasaba esto a mí? ¿Acaso hice algo que te ofendiera? Dios, respóndeme. Este placer me está matando."_

¡Mendiga suerte!, esa parte es la que menos esperaba encontrar. Es la que menos deseaba encontrar. Sintió un cosquilleo en su parte genital, sintió como sus bragas se iban humedeciendo. El timbre toco, eso significaba… tener que verlo y eso no le hacía mucha gracia que digamos.

Todos los del salón fueron al gimnasio. Y efectivamente como había dicho él, ahí estaban los tres. Las chicas suspiraron, Kaoru no podía ni hacer un gesto de desagrado, solo quería que ese momento acabara. Sus partes estaban totalmente húmedas, tenía que controlarse… antes de que se le lanzara encima y le gritara delante de todos: "hazme tuya". Él empezó a anotar por orden alfabético, dependiendo de los apellidos. Sus amigas de Kaoru pasaron primero, le dijeron que la esperarían en el salón. Ella solo asintió, sintiéndose más nerviosa. Ella era la última que faltaba, debido a que Himeko se rehusó a ir. ¡Oh! como había querido que por esa vez, esa chica arrogante estuviera a su lado. Sintió la mirada de los tres sobre ella, en especial la del chico de penetrantes ojos verdes. Tomo aire y se dirigió a anotarse.

Él la veía detenidamente, ¡demonios! Esa chica realmente era hermosa. Le dio el lápiz para que se anotara, la chica se recargo en la pequeña mesa y el chico recordó los grandes senos de la chica; sintió un calor instalarse en su pantalón. Cerró los ojos fuertemente, para desaparecer esa imagen, pero para su mala suerte, había recordado todo el hermoso cuerpo de ella. Se maldijo internamente.

—Demonios, debo dejar de pensar en ella. Me acusarían como un pedófilo— pensó el chico, regañándose a sí mismo.

—Listo— trato de sonar lo más calmada posible. Volteo a ver a Brick, tenía que ver a alguien más que no fuera él.

—Nos vemos después, señorita… espero se haya preparado bien…— dijo el chico pelinegro captando la atención de la chica.

—Descuide, "querido profesor"… le pateare su flacucho trasero con mucho gusto— le contesto ella, retadoramente.

Él sonrió y observo a la chica dirigirse a su salón. ¡Demonios! Si lo iban a acusar de pedófilo, que lo acusaran… enserio deseaba sentir ese pequeño cuerpo debajo del suyo.

—Deja de mirarla así…— le dice Brick, dándole un zape a su hermano, despertándolo del trance.

—Da igual… pateare su trasero— le contesta él, sobándose su cabeza y dándole un puñetazo en su pierna.

* * *

Ella camino hacia los baños, antes de ir al salón. Se encerró en una de las casillas de los retretes. Bajo su pantalón, junto con sus bragas y noto todo el líquido que le había bajado. Empezó a limpiar sus bragas con papel higiénico. Un poco más y parecería orín. Ella sintió deseos de masturbarse, pero… no, _nunca lo haría_. Ella jamás había tocado sus partes para cosas como esas. Se subió sus vestimentas y salió de ahí. Entro a clases, esperando que pasaran demasiado lentas. Pero como si el destino estuviera en su contra, el reloj parecía ir más aprisa.

—Bien, alumnos… esta vez no abra clases, debido a que como ya se han deber enterado; el aprendiz ha retado a la señorita Matsubara, tomen asiento y voy a ver si ya están listos—

La chica se puso su traje, un short negro holgado (para kickboxing) y una playera pegada a su cuerpo, la cual aplastaba sus pechos, no dejándolos mostrar su verdadero tamaño. Se puso sus hand wraps en las manos y unos vendajes en los pies, mientras la única protección que llevaba era en los tobillos. Él estaba usando el mismo traje que ella, solo que para hombre. Y este era de color verde oscuro, sin mencionar que el joven utilizaba protección en la ingle… por si acaso. Los dos salieron, las chicas se hipnotizaron al ver el cuerpo del joven, sus piernas bastante ejercitadas, así como sus brazos… pero estos no eran así como de esos músculos que dan asco, no… a él solo se le veía fuerza en estos. Su tórax estaba bien formado, se podía notar gracias a la playera pegada que llevaba.

—Bien, recuerden que esto debe ser una pelea limpia… el que ya no pueda, deberá darse por vencido…— les recordó el entrenador, ahora siendo árbitro. Los dos asintieron, la chica tomo una postura firme, el chico comenzó a saltar levemente, tomo la postura de la chica, mientras sus alumnas gritaban emocionadas aplaudiéndole.

—Descuida no te lastimare mucho— le dijo él burlonamente.

—Descuide, no necesito que lo haga— dijo ella, dándole una patada hacia el frente, mientras el chico bloqueaba el ataque. Los chicos empezaron a gritar emocionados, debido a que la pelea había comenzado.

Él retrocedió hasta cierta distancia, miro rápidamente la postura de la chica. Había una forma de derribarla, intento usar una técnica de agarre, pero ella se liberó rápidamente. Intento usar el "tebianlan" contra el chico, que se trataba de pegarle de la cadera hacia abajo del contrincante, pero este supo bien como defenderse. El joven empezó a dar jabs consecutivos, pero la chica solo guardaba protección. Se alejó de él algo agitada, esta pelea ya estaba durando demasiado… ambos estaban completamente sudados. Ella se movió rápidamente y tomo la nuca de él, sin prevenirlo… golpeándola contra su rodilla, un "clinch"; sería la mejor forma de llamarlo. Él retrocedió y la miro con coraje, que perra suerte tenia, ya se había enojado. Ninguna mujer lo había tocado y ella no sería la excepción. Él se acercó a ella, simulando dar jabs, cuando la chica se confió y recibió un golpe directo en la cara. Daba gracias a dios el haberse puesto la protección en la boca, retrocedió un poco y toco su mejilla. Con que el niño bonito quería jugar de esa forma, pues jugarían de esa forma. Ambos empezaron a atacarse con técnicas como el "lucky" o el "tenbianbon". Ninguno de los dos cedia, ella estaba adolorida de su cuerpo… al chico se le notaba un tono rojizo en los brazos y piernas. Esa chica sí que tenía una fuerza atroz. El chico tiro a la chica al suelo utilizando técnicas de proyección y agarre, ella se trató de zafar… cuando recordó lo sucedido en los baños. Sintió su cuerpo arder, mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rojizas… gracias a los golpes que había recibido no se podía distinguir el enrojecimiento natural por el recién provocado por los golpes.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso te rindes? — sonrió el chico, al darse cuenta que ella había dejado de forcejear.

—Eso ni en tus mejores sueños, idiota— dijo ella haciendo fuerza y liberándose del agarre de él. Dio unas patadas consecutivas hacia el cuerpo del chico, seguido de una serie de jabs. Él esquivaba, ya se estaba cansando de esto. Él calculo los puntos específicos en donde golpear y dio unas tres patadas con todas sus fuerzas a los lados del vientre de Kaoru, haciendo que esta callera y escupiera un poco de sangre. Se intentó parar pero fue en vano, ese chico había bloqueado sus puntos de apoyo. Y como era de esperarse, el entrenador declaro al chico vencedor. Este al sentirse victorioso se dejó caer cerca de las piernas de la chica, en las cuales estaba sentada ella con la cabeza gacha, su cabeza de él quedo justamente debajo del rostro de ella. Él la miro a los ojos y vio como ella dejo caer un par de lágrimas de sus ojos, él alzo su brazo y se las limpio con la mano.

—No te sientas mal, hiciste tu mayor esfuerzo y créeme que no fue en vano… después de todo, pegas muy fuerte— dijo él sonriendo y haciendo reír a la chica. Ambos se observaron detenidamente. El entrenador había ido a hablar con el director, debido al gran empeño que había visto en la chica. Dejándolos completamente solos en el ring, a ellos dos… y nadie más. Kaoru le estaba dando la espalda a sus compañeros y el pasante estaba acostado en el suelo casi encima de las piernas de la chica. Ella entreabrió un poco su boca y se sonrojo de inmediato al sentir la mano de él delineando sus labios. Él estaba hipnotizado por los bellos orbes esmeraldas que poseía esa bella chica. Mientras ella lo veía tranquilamente, veía como respiraba pausadamente… pero todo momento mágico tiene que acabar.

— ¡Profesor! ¡Felicidades! — gritaron al unísono las chicas. Haciendo que el chico dejara de acariciar la bella boca de la chica, se incorporó lentamente y les sonrió, agradeciéndoles la felicitación. La chica se levantó con pesadez y se retiró de ahí, dejando al aprendiz con sus tantas admiradoras. Él la vio alejarse, suspirando con un poco de fastidio y a la vez de gusto. Esa chica sí que lo iba a volver loco… se suponía que nada más la deseaba ¿no? Acaso deberás estaba tan loco como para atreverse a **amar** a una niña. Él se excusó con sus alumnas diciendo que se tenía que retirar a asearse, llego a los vestidores de los hombres, pudo escuchar como al lado de estos se oía una regadera abierta. Supuso que era la chica. Empezó a desvestirse, noto un pequeño hoyito en la pared, que conducía a los vestidores de las mujeres.

La tentación se hizo presente, quería negarse… pero la atracción por ella, era increíblemente poderosa. Se asomó hacia los baños de las mujeres y noto a unos cuantos metros a la chica mero enfrente de él, dándose una ducha. Él cerró sus ojos fuertemente, pero algo lo obligaba a seguir viendo. La chica empezó a recordar ese momento, se sonrojo de inmediato; sintiendo como su cuerpo se estremecía solo con recordarlo. Paso la esponja por su cuerpo, sintiendo como este aumentaba de temperatura. Abrió la llave que conducía agua fría, pero aun así no podía bajarse la calentura. ¡Dios, me perdone! Pensó la chica empezando a estimular sus partes, sin imaginarse que era observada por el pasante; el cual estaba realmente sorprendido y _excitado_. La chica empezó a mover sus caderas, mientras su sudor se hacía presente y se confundía con el agua. Sus pezones se endurecieron poco a poco. La chica gimió de placer, provocando que el pasante espía, subiera de temperatura. Empezó a masturbarse.

¿En qué clase de locura había caído? Ninguna mujer lo había encendido tanto como esa chica, definitivamente… tenía que ser **suya**.

* * *

**R**eviews?

Información de ultimo minuto xD: Cambiare el rating de pasante... para que no haya problemas. Si no lo encuentran en la categoría, busquen por ratings... ahora será rating **M**. Bien, me despido.


	6. Chapter VI

**N**otas de la autora: ¡Hola! aquí de nuevo jajaja lo sé... en el capítulo anterior ni yo me la creía... xD... sin embargo, me siento orgullosa que les haya gustado y me alegro que sigan pacientemente mis fanfics... xD los invito pasar a leer los demás. Espero les guste este capítulo.

**D**isclaimer: Las chicas superpoderosas Z, no me pertenecen. Lo único que es de mi propiedad son las maniáticas y sádicas ideas que pongo en este fanfic.

**A**dvertencias: Lenguaje inapropiado, OoC (algo que no puedo evitar), Suspenso (Solo un poco... xD), Lime, Lemmon, Pedofilia.

Butch (22 años)

Kaoru (16 años)

* * *

**๋****• **Pasante **๋****•**

**๋****• **By_PerFecTHeLL**๋****•**

*** _________________****S**in **C**ordura

**:.**

Pasaron veinticuatro horas, después de lo sucedido. Martes, no tenían clases de gimnasia… afortunadamente, para la chica. Mendiga suerte tenia, aun no podía olvidarse de lo visto en los baños. Definitivamente esa sería la última vez que pasaría a los baños de la escuela. Dentro de quince días saldrían a la "prueba de supervivencia". Les habían informado que se quedarían en una cabaña y que ahí realizarían distintos tipos de prueba como de habilidad, fuerza u otras cosas por el estilo. Kaoru tenía un leve presentimiento, como si algo fuera a pasar en aquella excursión. Tenía entendido que se quedarían una semana completa, es por eso que debían llevar equipaje. Suspiro cansadamente al notar al profesor de química salir. Pronto el timbre del receso se hizo presente, y pasó lo mismo de todos los días: apreturas en la puerta.

— ¿Nos vamos, Kaoru? — le pregunto Miyako, sonriéndole. Mientras la mencionada acababa de meter sus cosas en la mochila. Ella nada más asintió. Las tres comenzaron a caminar, llegaron a la cafetería y ahí estaban los pasantes sentados en el mismo lugar, sus fans admirándolos como siempre y Kaoru, como siempre había olvidado su almuerzo.

—Ahorita vengo, voy a comprar algo…—

—Te acompaño…— dijo Momoko levantándose dejando sola a Miyako.

—Bien, debes hacerlo ahora…— le dijo Momoko tomando una gelatina de fresa y poniéndola en su charola.

— ¿Hacer qué? — pregunto Kaoru no entendiendo nada, mientras tomaba una gelatina de limón con frutas y otra de piña, para Miyako. Momoko hizo una mueca de disgusto y siguió avanzando observando la comida.

—Mañana es el cumpleaños de Miyako… y tú me dijiste que te ibas a encargar de hablar con el pasante del taller de Miyako—

— ¡Wow! Frénate un momento… yo jamás dije eso, tú fuiste la que me dijo que lo hiciera, sin embargo yo no acepte— le aclaro Kaoru tomando un cartoncito de jugo de naranja.

—Entonces no piensas decirle…— paro Momoko y la volteo a ver.

—Hmp… está bien, le diré… pero tú me acompañaras…— acepto sabiendo después de todo, que Momoko se rehusaría a pedirle a alguien un favor y más sabiendo que es un chico.

Momoko sonrió y alzo su bandeja, siendo seguida por Kaoru. Se fueron a sentar con Miyako para empezar a comer tranquilamente. Un chico apareció detrás de Miyako, su nombre… Takaaki. Era el mejor amigo de esta, Momoko le había pedido de favor que se la llevara por un momento, mientras ellas hablaban con el pasante a chef. Así lo hizo, en cuanto Momoko estaba arrastrando a Kaoru hacia ellos, por así decirlo. El chico pelinegro fue el primero en notar la presencia de la "verdecita", observo ese cuerpo que tenía oculto tras esas ropas tan holgadas. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmesí, mientras la chica estaba en el mismo estado.

—Está bien, lo voy hacer pero deja de empujarme quieres…— le dijo con un tono molesto Kaoru a su amiga pelirroja.

—Disculpe… podría hablar con usted un momento, por favor— pidió la chica observando a Boomer. Mientras este volteaba a todos lados y se señalaba a sí mismo, mientras la chica asentía.

Butch hizo una mueca de enojo, cuando su hermano rubio respondió con un "por supuesto", levantándose y yéndose con la chica. Apretó la lata de soda que tenía en su mano, sacándole todo el líquido que contenía está. Brick se le quedo mirando extrañado.

— ¿Te pasa algo? — pregunto él, dándole un sorbo a su soda.

—No, no me pasa nada. Estoy más feliz de la vida no me ves…— respondió Butch de muy mala gana.

—Pues… si no te conociera, diría que te encuentras celoso— comento Brick a la ligera.

— ¿Celoso? ¿Yo? Por favor, Boomer es un idiota y ella… ella no me interesa de todos modos…— le dice desviándole la mirada a donde se encontraba hablando la chica con su hermano menor.

—Bien, descuida… lo hare…—

— ¡Enserio! ¡Muchas gracias! — dice Kaoru sonriéndole.

—Je, je… de nada, es un honor para mí que me pidan eso. Además Miyako es una de mis mejores alumnas, con más razón me esmerare—

— ¿Y podría decirle a los otros dos pasantes? — pide Momoko con una sonrisa, mientras Kaoru la mira enojada.

— ¡Que! ¡¿Por qué?! Ese tonto no puede estar ahí…— comenta enojada Kaoru.

—Ja, ja, ja— se carcajea Boomer—descuida le diré que no te moleste. Mi hermano puede ser un idiota a veces, pero es buena persona después de todo— le dice él sonriéndole. Mientras la chica se cruza de brazos y le responde con un "está bien, pero si me molesta le pateare el trasero". Las chicas se despiden al notar a Miyako regresar a la cafetería, Boomer se va de nuevo a donde estaban sus hermanos.

— ¡¿Qué te dijo?! ¡¿Y porque te reías?! ¡Anda, dime, que esperas! — le dice Butch alterado, con el ceño fruncido… el pobre Boomer se sorprendió ante la actitud de su hermano… acaso en verdad odiaba tanto a esa chica. El rubio se sentó y se tomó su tiempo para contestar.

—Me dijo que quería tener una cita conmigo— dijo él como si nada. Cuando de repente ve una ira asesina invadiendo al pelinegro, el rubio, alza rápidamente una bandeja de comida, la cual recibe el puñetazo que estaba a punto de darle Butch.

— ¡Cálmate! ¡Cálmate! Solo me pidió que le cocinara un pastel para una de sus amigas…— dice el chico de ojos azules con Butch ya casi encima.

— ¿Un pastel? Para su ¿Amiga? — el pelinegro voltea a ver al pelirrojo de reojo. ¡Demonios! No se había podido controlar, ahora empezaría su hermano mayor con la invasión de preguntas y regaños.

—Dime, Butch… ¿Por qué te molesta tanto que hablemos con ella? — pregunta sospechosamente el pelirrojo.

—Yo… amm… no sé de qué me hablas— dice el pelinegro dándole un sorbo a su jugo, tratando de lucir lo más tranquilo posible.

—Claro que sabes de lo que te hablo, estas enfermo Butch… ella es una **niña** para ti— le reprocha el chico de ojos rojos.

—Ya te dije, que yo ni sé de lo que me estás hablando. Así que con tu permiso, es hora de darle clases a un grupo— aplasto la lata una vez que se hubo terminado el líquido de esta. La aventó a un bote de basura que estaba cerca de ahí y se fue mascullando en su mente.

* * *

Él estaba dando clases a un grupo. Cuando sintió la presencia de alguien…

—Hola aprendiz… ¿podemos hablar? —

—Hmp… ya te dije que fue por diversión nada más…—

—Por favor…—

— ¡Argh! Está bien pero que sea rápido. Chicos en un momento llego, cuando acaben los estiramientos… quiero que empiecen a correr por la pista, cinco vueltas nada más…— se escucharon varias quejas de los alumnos, mientras las chicas se entristecieron de que el "sexy profesor" se separara de ellas.

Butch acompaño a la chica rubia de la vez pasada… cuál era su nombre… así, Joana. Él se paró lo suficientemente lejos de sus alumnos y ella empezó a llorar, se tapó su rostro con sus manos; mientras Butch se cruzaba de brazos, suspirando aburrido.

—Butch, por favor vuelve conmigo… yo te necesito… realmente te amo— le dijo la prostituta con lágrimas en sus ojos y viendo al chico, que este tenía una expresión demasiado fría en su rostro.

—Joana… ya te lo dije yo…—

—Ya sé que solo fue por pasatiempo, pero yo quiero ser tu pasatiempo— dice bajándose la blusa delante de él, mientras este volteaba rápidamente a ver si nadie los veía. Oculto a la chica detrás de un árbol.

— ¡Estás loca! ¡Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso en una escuela! ¡Si te ven me correrán! — dice el chico enojado, empujándola hacia el árbol; la chica soltó un quejido de dolor.

—Butch yo…—

—Lárgate de aquí, porque créeme que sino… olvidare el hecho de que eres mujer— dijo él, dejando sola a la chica y yéndose a continuar con sus clases. Ella se lo impidió, agarrándolo del brazo.

—Por favor Butchy… déjame amarte—

—Entiende esto… no pudiste hacerme llegar al orgasmo. No me sirves, eres una puta y siempre lo serás, así que déjame en paz— se zafo del agarre de ella y se fue enojado.

* * *

Paso el transcurso de clases muy rápido. Kaoru se alegró de que por fin acabaran las aburridas clases. Salió rápidamente de la escuela, directamente a comprar un regalo. Iba caminando por la cera, cuando sintió que un carro la iba siguiendo, volteo a ver e hizo una mueca de molestia.

—Hola alumnita, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en tu casa? — pregunto él, arriba de su jaguar. Mientras la chica volteaba por otro lado, ignorándolo. El pelinegro rio y negó levemente con la cabeza, enserio esa chica no tenía remedio.

—Deberías subir… está apunto de…— cuando en eso, empezó a chispear. Mendiga suerte acompañaba a la chica, ahora mañana no asistiría a clases por el resfriado que iba a pescar debido al agua fría que caía a 'cantaros'.

—Vamos sube…— se detuvo un momento, abriéndole la puerta. La chica dudo un momento, aun no estaba curada de la impresión del otro día. Pero… si no subía se enfermaría. Ella subió, haciendo que el chico mostrara una sonrisa torcida. Ella tirito un poco, mientras frotaba sus brazos, el chico subió los vidrios y prendió la calefacción. El chico encendió el estéreo, poniendo una música de rock.

—Mmm… te gusta o le puedo cambiar si quieres…— le comento el chico a ella.

—No así está bien…— le dijo ella volteándolo a ver, mientras este se detenía por el semáforo. El chico la miro de reojo.

— ¿Qué tanto me ves? ¿Cualquiera diría que te gusto? — dijo burlonamente el chico.

—¡Argh! Ya quisieras… además, solo me preguntaba porque te estas portando amable conmigo. Desde que me ganaste la pelea, yo…—

—No me malinterpretes… después de todo… me agrada poder molestarte durante la clase, pero si estas enferma faltaras y no podré hacerlo— se excusó él. Sabiendo de por medio que no era verdad lo que le decía. La chica se sintió un poco triste ante esto y volteo su mirada hacia enfrente, Butch se dio cuenta de esto.

—Sin… sin mencionar que, te extrañare si faltas a clases— la chica lo volteo a ver sorprendida, siendo invadida por un fuerte sonrojo, mientras el chico le lanzaba una mirada realmente seductora. El semáforo cambio y arranco de nuevo.

—Y dime… ¿A dónde te dirigías? — corto él, el silencio que se había formado.

—Hacia la tienda de cosméticos… le iba a comprar un regalo a mi amiga Miyako—

—Mmm… ya veo…— el chico volvió a pararse debido a otro semáforo. Debido a la lluvia había mucho tránsito. Miro a la chica; esta miraba por la ventana a la gente que corría para no mojarse. El joven pasante, se fijó en la ropa húmeda de la chica, la cual moldeaba la figura de esta. Recordó el momento en que delineo sus labios y sintió una leve descarga de electricidad correr por su cuerpo. La chica sintió que era observada y volteo a verlo.

— ¿Qué? Deja de mirarme… o ¿es que yo te gusto? — pregunto burlonamente la chica. Mientras al aprendiz se le escapaba una risa.

—Si te dijera que sí, saldrías corriendo— pensó el chico volteando su vista hacia enfrente. Kaoru se inquietaba cada vez más porque sentía como el chico la observaba cuidadosamente. Él siempre había subido putas a ese carro, pero esa chica era una diosa. Podía escuchar la respiración de ella y oler el hermoso perfume que ella utilizaba.

El joven estaba extasiado por ese delicioso aroma. La chica suspiro, mientras el joven se preguntaba ¿Qué se sentiría besarse con ella hasta que los labios se les entumieran?

—Seguramente delicioso…— murmuro él respondiéndose así mismo.

— ¿Qué delicioso? — dijo ella arqueando una ceja, Butch se sonrojo, lo había escuchado.

—Amm… un pastel de queso que probé la otra vez… te invito uno ¿quieres? — pregunto él, disimulando su pequeño sonrojo.

—Pues ya que me quitaste mi postre la otra vez… me parece justo— le dijo la chica frunciendo el ceño, por tan mal recuerdo.

—Je, je… yo no te lo quite—

—Claro que fuiste tú… si no te hubieras puesto a discutir, esa estúpida maestra no me lo hubiera quitado—

—Échame la culpa a mi… yo nunca la llame—

—Pero si te hiciste la víctima—

— ¡Argh! Debería bajarte y dejar que te mojes…— gruño él molesto.

— ¡Pues no es necesario yo me bajo! — empezó a desabrocharse el cinturón cuando el chico, se detuvo y le tomo las manos fuertemente; recibiendo una mirada reprochadora de la chica.

—Déjame—

—No—

—Suéltame…— dijo la chica forcejeando con él, pero era inútil el pasante era más fuerte que ella.

—Quieres tranquilizarte— le pidió él.

—No—

—Bien, entonces no te soltare…—

—Te están viendo la gente…— le dijo ella, mientras algunas gentes decían cosas como: "los novios se pelearon", "mira a ese joven ya se le enojo la novia".

—Me vale…— dijo él. La chica le mordió la mano, haciendo que este se quejara de dolor y salió rápidamente del auto.

Butch salió rápidamente y la alcanzo justo antes de que se fuera lejos del jaguar. La acorralo contra la puerta, poniendo sus brazos a los costados de la chica.

—Déjame pasar— le dijo seriamente Kaoru.

—No, sube al auto—

—Oblígame— Oh, oh… un grave error había cometido la chica. Él ya no pudo evitarlo la cercanía hacia ella era demasiada… él pudo notar que era mucho más alto que ella, le ganaba por la cabeza por así decirlo. La chica lo quiso empujar pero este tomo sus manos y la miro a los ojos… se acercó a su rostro y la beso. Al principio un beso tierno, pero después él quería ir **un poco más adentro** de esa deliciosa boca. La chica se impresiono demasiado, cuando sin saber porque o como, empezó a corresponderle el beso. Él al sentir esto adentro su lengua en la cavidad de ella, mientras jugueteaba con la lengua de la chica. La rozaba y acariciaba junto con la suya. No podía creerlo, la boca de la chica era la gloria. Tan inexperta y pura, se sintió dichoso de saber que era el primero en probar esa deliciosa boca. Soltó las manos de la chica, mientras posicionaba las suyas en la cadera de esta. Ella aferro sus brazos al cuello de él. Ambos estaban realmente empapados, y no solo por la lluvia. Tuvieron la necesidad de tomar aire y se separaron, la chica se sonrojo demasiado al ver al pasante sonreírle pícaramente; deshizo el agarre del cuello de este y desvió su mirada hacia la gente que los miraba con cara de "estos chicos enamorados".

—Ahora si… ¿vas a subir al auto? — dijo el chico sonriendo.

—Mmm…— la chica se dio la vuelta y se adentró al jaguar rápidamente. Él estaba demasiado contento el poder haber probado los labios de ella. Jamás se imaginó que así sabría su boca, definitivamente los labios de esa chica lo habían vuelto _adicto_. Él se adentró al carro, después lo mandaría al auto lavado para que lo secaran de los asientos; volteo a ver a la chica que jugaba con sus dedos tímidamente con un sonrojo en su rostro y la vista hacia sus manos. Él no dijo nada y solo arranco el coche de nuevo.

—Puedo saber… ¿Por qué lo hiciste? — pregunto la chica ya no aguantando la curiosidad. Lo volteo a ver esperando una respuesta concreta… que tal si le decía lo mismo que a la maestra: "Solo fue por diversión". Ella no podría soportarlo y se tiraría a llorar, sin antes golpearlo hasta que se cansara.

—Mmm… yo… quería hacerlo— dice el joven tragando saliva. Aun sentía el sabor de ella en su boca.

— ¿Solo por diversión? — pregunto de nuevo ella, tratando de controlarse a sí misma. Pero no podía ya que sus lágrimas habían comenzado a caer y desvió la mirada hacia la ventana. Butch no le respondió, no quería responderle. Esa situación puso a la chica tensa y no pudo evitar soltar un quejido. Butch detuvo el auto habían llegado al centro comercial donde se ubicaba la tienda, ella se iba a bajar cuando una mano se posó en su antebrazo; deteniendo su escape.

—No… no fue por diversión. Fue por gusto…— dijo él, besando de nuevo a la chica. ¡Dios! Si se estaba convirtiendo un adicto a sus labios. Kaoru disfrutaba cada caricia que él le daba cuando recordó ciertas palabras… "eres una niña". Se separó de él, Butch la miro extrañado por el acto de ella.

—Esto está mal… tu, tu eres mi profesor— dijo ella, sonrojándose al máximo. Él se desajusto el cinturón de seguridad para acercarse más a la chica.

— ¿Y? — tomo el rostro de ella.

— ¿Y?, como que ¿Y?, tú mismo lo dijiste una vez… yo soy… una niña ¿no? — le dijo molesta, tratando de hacerlo reflexionar.

—Mmm… tal vez, no recuerdo…— le dijo dándole un beso pequeño—tal vez, si me ayudaras a recordar sería más fácil— término de decirle volviéndola a besar, Kaoru lo desaparto de ella.

—No… recuérdalo tú mismo— dijo ella saliendo del auto y sonriendo burlonamente. El chico arqueo una ceja y se rio tontamente, enserio que hasta para el _romance_ esa chica era difícil. Él subió los vidrios de su jaguar, lo cerró y activo la alarma. Alcanzo a la chica, mientras esta le reprochaba el no haberse quedado en el auto… ella **no lo necesitaba** para ir de compras. Ella entro al lugar favorito de Miyako para comprar cosméticos. "Mary Kay" se llamaba el lugar, ella entro siendo seguida por el chico.

—No es necesario que me acompañes…— le dijo ella, viéndolo de reojo.

— ¡Oh vamos! Morías porque te acompañara— expreso el chico burlonamente.

— ¡Argh! Eres un idiota ¿sabes? —

—Sí, claro… eso no lo pensabas hace diez minutos— le dijo sarcásticamente. Mientras Kaoru se le interpone para que ya no siguiera caminando y le dirige una mirada realmente molesta. Realmente le encantaba hacerla enojar.

—Tal vez hace diez minutos, me imagine a alguien más que me estaba besando… es por eso que no me queje— le mintió ella. Mientras él se largaba a reír.

—Así y ¿A quién? —

—Que tal… Brick— fue el primero que se le había venido a la mente. Pero al parecer no le había hecho nada de gracia a Butch.

—Mmm… sabes que… yo también me estaba imaginando a alguien más— le dijo seriamente, si la princesa quería jugar… entonces jugarían.

—Ah… si y ¿A quién? Si se puede saber, claro…— él estaba a punto de hablar cuando…

— ¡Butch! ¡Oye nene te extrañe! —

— ¡¿Patrice?! ¿Qué haces aquí? — pregunto él extrañado, mientras recibía un abrazo de una mujer que se veía un poco mayor que él.

—Pues de compras amorcito… a que más vendría…— dijo ella sonriéndole pícaramente.

—Mmm… ya veo…— dice él aburrido.

—Oye… ¿Quién era la pequeña que te acompañaba? — Butch iba a contestar cuando se da cuenta de lo que había mencionado la chica. Él volteo y miro a Kaoru salir de ahí rápidamente con una bolsa en la mano. Ella iba hecha una fiera, como es que ese idiota se haya atrevido a hacer eso mero enfrente de ella. Bueno, técnicamente el chico no hizo nada… pero la forma en que le había hablado esa mujer realmente la había hecho enojar. Sintió sus lágrimas acumularse en su rostro, pero prefirió limitarse a ellas.

—Ese estúpido mujeriego… infeliz, estúpido, desgraciado…— pensaba la chica, mientras salía del centro comercial.

—Patrice… es enserio me tengo que ir— le dice el chico, para que ya lo dejara. ¡Demonios! Si no arreglaba eso pronto, la chica no lo perdonaría jamás; pero le era imposible escaparse de esa mujer.

— ¡Oh vamos amorcito! Solo una copa, yo te la invito— le dijo Patrice sosteniéndolo del brazo.

—No, por favor déjame ir. Luego te prometo que te invitare una— le comento desesperado Butch, ya para que desistiera la chica, pero esta no se cansaba.

—No yo la quiero hoy…— le contesto enojada.

— ¡Argh! Está bien, pero tan siquiera deja ir a despedirme de mi alumna…—

—Pero ella ya se fue, Butchy…— mendiga suerte. Agarro a Patrice de la mano y la jalo hasta las afueras del centro comercial. No había rastros de Kaoru. Se maldijo repetitivamente, cuando sintió el abrazo de la chica; suspiro aburridamente, y se despidió de ella… excusándose que tenía una reunión muy importante. Subió a su jaguar, y acelero. Pasándose varios altos, sin que la policía lo notara. Toco el claxon y le abrieron, se estaciono dentro de su casona. Bajo del auto y se encerró en su habitación, estaba demasiado cabreado como para soportar los comentarios de sus hermanos en ese momento.

* * *

Kaoru llego a su casa, saludo con pesar y se encerró en su habitación. Dejo el regalo en un mueble y se tiro en su cama, esperando no ser interrumpida. Abrazo su almohada fuertemente, era una idiota, porque tenía que haber pasado eso… se levantó y saco su libro de su mochila. Se sentó en el medio del colchón en flor de loto y empezó a leer:

_"Todos podemos ser un montón de imbéciles algún día. Eso fue lo que le dije a mi hermana, cuando me dijo… el sexo no lo es todo. Yo la contradije y le grite que se largara de mi casa, que ya no sería bienvenida aquí. No quería admitirlo, pero… tenía razón. Claro que el sexo no era todo… pero era lo que más me daba placer a mí. Los espectros me habían abandonado por una semana, ya era una mejora. Sin embargo, sentía la necesidad de verlos. Mi temperatura subía cada vez que pensaba en ese misterioso espectro, quería que me hiciera suya cada hora y minuto del día; pero ya me había abandonado. Llore al pensar que jamás lo volvería a ver o al menos a sentir… quise gritar en esos momentos de angustia. Tenía el calor invadiendo mi entrepierna, empecé a masturbarme jugueteando con mi clítoris, mientras llegaba al orgasmo en poco tiempo" _

Kaoru sentía como sus labios pedían… no, error mío… exigían el poder estar de nuevo probando los labios de ese pasante. Sintió deseos de llorar, se levantó y se sacó la ropa húmeda. Se metió al baño a tomar una ducha, para que no llegara a enfermarse. Mañana hablaría con él, definitivamente lo que paso hoy **_no se volvería a repetir_**.

* * *

**R**eviews?

Trabajando para el capítulo 7 xD!!!


	7. Chapter VII

**N**otas de la autora: ¡Hola! paso rapido a subirles este capitulo... amm... espero les guste y NO es el final... jajaja xD... apenas y comienza ¬w¬.... bien, espero les guste. Y aun no sé si poner de las otras dos parejas, ya vere. xD

**D**isclaimer: Las chicas superpoderosas Z, no me pertenecen. Lo único que es de mi propiedad son las maniáticas y sádicas ideas que pongo en este fanfic.

**A**dvertencias: Lenguaje inapropiado, OoC (algo que no puedo evitar), Suspenso (Solo un poco... xD), Lime, Lemmon, Pedofilia.

Butch (22 años)

Kaoru (16 años)

* * *

**๋****• **Pasante **๋****•**

**๋****• **By_PerFecTHeLL**๋****•**

*** _________________****S**in **C**ordura

**:.**

Al día siguiente el sol pareciese que celebrara el cumpleaños de la chica Miyako. Estaba demasiado radiante, se sentía un poco fresco el clima debido a la lluvia de ayer. La chica Matsubara estiro sus brazos perezosamente. Miro hacia la ventana y sonrió, hoy celebrarían el cumpleaños de su amiga; nada podía arruinar el día… excepto cierto estúpido de perforaciones en la oreja. Bufo molesta y se sacó su pijama, adentrándose a tomar una ducha. Salió y se puso una polera verde con un dibujo de un gatito negro, aparte poniéndose un suéter holgado color negro, debido al frio. Mientras se ponía un pantalón pitillo negro. Junto con sus inseparables tenis. Tomo su mochila, abriendo el cierre adentrando el regalo en esta; se puso su mochila y bajo a desayunar.

— ¡Buenos días familia! — saludo la chica sonriente.

— ¡Buenos días hermana! — contestaron al unísono los dos varones Matsubara.

— ¡Buenos días hija! — saludo Mitsuko a su hija sonriéndole y acercándole un plato con un pan tostado, al lado de unos huevos estrellados(Al menos así los conozco yo), un jugo de naranja y unas tiras de tocino. La chica comenzó a comer, volteo a ver al reloj, todavía tenía tiempo. Una vez acabado, se despidió de su familia… diciéndoles que volvería un poco tarde debido al cumpleaños de Miyako. Ella salió a las afueras del edificio y un viento hizo que titiritara un poco. Empezó a caminar abrazándose a sí misma, debido al constante viento que había. Estaba a punto de cruzar la calle para llegar directamente a la entrada de la escuela, cuando un jaguar se le interpuso en su camino, no hace falta decir quién era. Kaoru bufo molesta.

—Sube tenemos que hablar…— le pidió Butch seriamente.

—No, tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar…— dice Kaoru enojada.

—Sube, **ahora**…— le dice él empezando a molestarse.

—Ya te dije que no, déjame en paz ¿quieres? — adelanta más su paso, para pasar por enfrente del coche; pero Butch le avanza un poco más obstruyéndole el paso.

— ¡Argh! Oye ten decencia estamos en la escuela…— le recalca ella ya molesta.

—Bien, te dejare en paz… si me prometes que en la salida hablaremos…— dice él también teniendo en cuenta eso.

—Mmm… y si no lo hago ¿Qué? — reto la chica cruzándose de brazos.

—Entonces voy a mandar a la jodida a la escuela… y te secuestrare en este preciso momento— dice Butch burlonamente, haciendo que la chica se sonroje y lo observe molesta.

— ¡Argh! Como jodes… pero… si es la única forma, está bien—

Butch sonríe y avanza, hacia el estacionamiento de la escuela; sin antes decirle "nos vemos en la salida". Kaoru bufa molesta, bueno, al menos tendría la oportunidad de decirle que lo de ayer había sido un error y que jamás en su vida quería volver a cometerlo. Se adentró al salón de clases, aun no llegaba Miyako, saludo a Momoko amistosamente; empezando a planear como hacer con la sorpresa de Miyako. La única que no cooperaba era como siempre Himeko, pero Kaoru y Momoko le tomaban poca importancia; empezaron a decorar el salón, mientras unos chicos colocaban una manta que decía "¡Feliz cumpleaños Miyako!", las letras eran como grafiti. Una chica llamada Aya grito: "Ya viene, ya viene". Todos corrieron a ocultarse, empujando a Himeko en el closet…

Miyako abrió la puerta y la volvió a cerrar, abrió sus ojos sorprendida y sonrió alegremente. Todos salieron de donde estaban escondidos, gritando la palabra "Sorpresa". Kaoru y Momoko se acercaron a Miyako a darle su abrazo, siendo seguidas de los demás. Charlaron un rato, Miyako agradecía a sus amigas, mientras estas le decía que no tenía nada que agradecer; en cuanto llego el profesor, todos regresaron a sus respectivos lugares.

Kaoru sintió la vibración de su celular un blackberry 8100 negro. Miro a su profesor que no la viera y noto un nuevo mensaje.

_"El pastel está listo, solo dime cuando quieres que lo lleve al taller Atte. Boomer"_

Ella volvió a mirar a su profesor que se encontraba de espalda escribiendo en el pizarrón. Rápidamente escribió el mensaje.

_"De acuerdo, gracias. En un momento voy, cuando acabe la clase… para explicarle atte. Kaoru"_

Un entendido recibió como respuesta. Kaoru volteaba a ver de reojo a Miyako, esta se encontraba demasiado contenta, eso le alegraba. Solamente esperaba que Momoko no arruinara la sorpresa, ya que si, si confiaba en ella pero era muy habladora cuando se lo proponía. La clase termino y se fue, dejando a Momoko platicando con Miyako.

* * *

— ¿Qué haces? — pregunta Butch con pesar, anoche no había podido dormir muy bien que digamos.

—Esperando el mensaje de tu alumna—

—Mmm…— Butch sabía que solo era por el pastel, pero le molestaba mucho que le hablaran.

—Me entere que te encontraste con Patrice ayer…— dice Boomer burlonamente, cuando nota al pelinegro tensarse un poco.

— ¡Cállate! Eso es algo que no te incumbe…—

—Deberías reconsiderar el hecho que ella es a la única que le has dicho la palabra te amo…— dice Brick apoyando a su hermano rubio.

— ¡Argh! Cállense, era muy idiota en ese tiempo…—

—Pues yo que tú, me casaba con ella… antes de que otro te la gane— continua Boomer, cuando escucha el sonido de su celular. Un Goldvish, al igual que sus hermanos. Lo saca y lee el mensaje.

_"¿Dónde está?"_

— ¿Qué dice? — pregunta Butch, tratando de no sonar tan curioso.

—Que si nos podemos encontrar en algún lugar menos habitado…— le responde Boomer, sabiendo que iba hacer rabiar a su hermano; ya le había encontrado el modo.

— ¡Argh! Dame eso…— se para Butch y le quita el celular.

— ¡Oye que te pasa! ¡Dame eso! — dice Boomer tratando de quitárselo.

Mientras Butch le responde el mismo el mensaje, grabándose el número de Kaoru en su mente. Avienta el celular a su hermano y le sonríe…

—Toma—

—Oye ten cuidado, esta porquería vale muy caro— le reclama Boomer molesto.

—Sí, claro… tienes tres de estos…— le responde Butch, arqueando una ceja.

—Pero aun así no puedo derrochar el dinero…— dice Boomer, mirándolo enojado. Cuando en ese momento escuchan la puerta abrirse, Butch sonríe y mira detenidamente a la chica, haciendo que a esta le recorra un escalofrió por su columna vertebral.

— ¡Buenos días Kaoru! — saludan Brick y Boomer, educadamente.

— ¡Buenos días profesores! — ella se acerca, Butch aún no desapartaba su vista del hermoso cuerpo de la chica. Ella se sentía algo incomoda ante la mirada del bello chico de ojos verdes. Boomer se le acerca a la chica y le toca el hombro, haciéndole una seña para que lo siguiera… abre el refrigerador de la cafetería y Kaoru se asombra de ver el hermoso pastel que estaba ahí dentro. Decorado con unas nueces a su alrededor… en realidad se veía como pasteles de esos que salen en la televisión.

— ¡Wow! Sí que eres sorprendente…— dice la chica, sintiendo un poco de antojo por el delicioso pastel.

—Je, je… no tanto— le contesta el rubio algo avergonzado, por el comentario de la chica. Mientras ella le regala una sonrisa.

—Y… ¿De qué es? —

—Pues… porque no lo pruebas, y me dices…— le dice Boomer a Kaoru cuando saca de la parte de arriba un pedazo, al parecer del mismo sabor que el pastel.

—Humm… esto es para mí— pregunta la chica con una sonrisa, mientras el rubio asiente. La chica lo toma y se lleva una cucharada a la boca, ¡Dios! Sus papilas gustativas estaban más que gustosas en probar esa delicia.

—Veo que te gusto…— le dice Brick, riéndose un poco de la cara de la chica.

—Esta delicioso, es el mejor pastel que eh probado…— dice Kaoru comiendo otra cucharada.

—Me alegra que te haya gustado… le puse mucho empeño…—

—Sí, estuviste toda lo noche molestando mi sueño…— dice Butch a Boomer, arqueando una ceja.

—Por eso tienes cuarto… yo jamás te dije duérmete en la sala— contesta molesto el rubio.

— ¡Argh! Guarda silencio… y tú deja de comer pastel… sino vas a parecer un pez globo— comenta el chico burlonamente.

— ¡Ay cierra la boca! ¡Nadie te pregunto! — Butch sonrió, en verdad le gustaba hacerla enojar. Y como se lo esperaba Butch, la chica se metió otra cucharada en la boca, restregándosela en la cara.

—Y dime… ¿ya sabes de que es? —

—Pues…—pausa la chica y saboreo despacio otro trozo de pastel. —Si no me equivoco; vainilla, piña, queso… y… plátano—

—Vaya tus papilas gustativas están muy bien desarrolladas…— dijo el rubio, haciendo reír un poco a la chica. Butch frunció un poco el ceño, definitivamente era un celoso de primera.

—Bien, en cuanto nos toque la hora de taller… vendré por el pastel— le comento la chica al rubio, debido a que ya habían tocado el timbre para el cambio de profesor. Aun así, no le preocupaba el llegar tarde; ya que su maestro que le tocaba, les había informado que no iría. La chica se despidió y salió de ahí, caminando rumbo a su salón. Pasó junto al bebedero y se acercó a beber un poco. Se incorporó una vez acabado de beber y se dio la vuelta dispuesta irse, pero choco contra alguien.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? — pregunto la chica, al ver un chico rubio de gran cuerpo y ojos azules.

—Vamos Kaoru, así es como recibes a tu ex novio— respondió el chico rubio arqueando una ceja y sonriéndole.

—No tengo porque alegrarme o ¿sí? — contesto la chica molesta, cuando se dio cuenta el chico la apego hacia los casilleros, mientras su rostro quedaba demasiado cerca al de Kaoru.

— ¡Oh vamos! No me digas que aún me guardas rencor por lo que te hice…—

—Tienes tres segundos para quitarte y… desaparecer de mi vista—

—Tú siempre tan agresiva querida…— dice el chico, cuando pone una mano en la cintura de la chica… recibiendo un puñetazo rápido, mandándolo al suelo.

—Creo que los tres segundos pasaron rápido— la chica se inclina a la altura de este y le sonrió burlonamente.

—Aléjate de mí Danny Wilson… o te arrepentirás de por vida, y esta vez no solo te dejare estéril…— amenaza la chica, levantándose y yéndose a su salón. Dejando al rubio sobándose su mejilla, escupiendo un poco de sangre. Como era posible que haya regresado ese idiota, según había entendido lo habían expulsado; la chica sintió deseos de llorar, pero de coraje. Ahora no solo tenía que aguantar a su estúpido aprendiz, si no tendría que lidiar también con el pervertido que intento follarla hace mucho tiempo. Esperaba que tomara en cuenta su advertencia porque si no pagaría muy caro las consecuencias.

—Él es Danny Wilson, es muy buen peleador… y espero lo tenga en cuenta…— presenta el entrenador al aprendiz.

—Mucho gusto, profesor aprendiz— comenta el rubio, cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo con un toque de orgullo en su rostro.

—Igual— contesto fríamente Butch, algo no le agradaba en ese chico.

—Yo quería sugerir que lo pusieras junto con Kaoru. En las peleas de parejas, debido a que ambos son muy buenos—

—Yo, lo tendré en cuenta. Pero creo que eso lo decidiré yo por el momento, veré sus capacidades— dice seriamente Butch, no le había hecho ninguna gracia la sugerencia del entrenador. El chico musculoso se le quedo viendo con un poco de rencor, Butch ni se inmuto.

—Guárdate tus miradas para después… si ya no tiene más que decirme entrenador, me retiro. Tengo clases que atender— le dijo Butch, dirigiéndole una mirada realmente penetrante al chico; dejándolo completamente helado.

—Adelante— respondió el entrenador, dejando al chico parado. Ese pasante tenía algo con lo que no quisiera meterse, su mirada lo había petrificado completamente. Le daba miedo. Miro de reojo al pasante, el cual se encontraba caminando hacia la salida del gimnasio; sintió una fuerte punzada cuando el pasante volteo a verlo. Sus piernas temblaron un poco y sintió un alivio al verlo salir del gimnasio. Este se había quedado completamente solo. Miro detenidamente el gimnasio, todo parecía bastante normal. Sintió un pequeño escalofrió recorrer su columna vertebral.

* * *

Kaoru se encontraba leyendo en su salón, su tan preciado libro. El profesor de biología no había venido.

_"Había algo que no me gustaba de ese tipo. Era grotesco y realmente orgulloso, lo odiaba. No solo por ser así, si no por tratar de insinuar algo conmigo. Quería destrozarlo, desfigurarle el rostro y reemplazarlo con un culo de burro. Mi amado espectro sintió mi enojo ante esa persona, yo lo traté de tranquilizar diciéndole que no tenía la mínima importancia. Salí de la habitación, dejando solo a ese estúpido. ¿Solo? Que equivocada estaba, el espectro se había quedado con él"_

* * *

El chico Wilson sintió la presencia de alguien más en ese gimnasio, busco rápidamente con la mirada al bastardo que lo pensaba asustar. Frunció el ceño pensando en que tal vez era un nerd o algo por el estilo, muy pronto le partiría el trasero al idiota que le quisiera ver la cara.

* * *

_"Paso un momento en el que sentí la necesidad de volver al cuarto, porque debería irme yo, si era él quien estaba invadiendo mi privacidad. Llegue al cuarto, y entre lentamente…"_

* * *

— ¿Quién está ahí? — pregunto el rubio ya sintiendo un poco de miedo. Cuando escucho una pelota rebotar… se había caído de la estantería donde estaban colocados. Volteo hacia todos lados, esperando encontrar al responsable que lo había tirado… pero no vio a nadie.

* * *

_"Un charco de sangre y un cuerpo inerte es lo que encontré. No grite, solo observe. Mire hacia todos lados esperando a ver al espectro, tenía miedo. ¿Cómo era posible… que un espectro llegara a hacer tal atrocidad?"_

* * *

— ¡Sal de donde estés marica! — grito Danny, ya desesperado. Cuando todo estuvo en silencio, se dirigió a las duchas, quería ver si todavía seguía su casillero intacto. Entro y recorrió unos cuantos pasillos de casilleros, sonrió al notar el casillero 345. Lo toco y sonrió, cuando escucho unos pasos acercarse; volteo rápidamente, pero no había nadie. Volteo de nuevo a su casillero y sintió la presencia de alguien atrás de él, quería voltear rápidamente pero… algo se lo impedía. No sabía que…, cuando miro de reojo y observo al pasante mirándolo seriamente.

—Sabe señor Wilson, no debería venir solo a los vestidores… puede tener un terrible accidente…— Danny traga saliva, Butch se voltea y comienza a caminar hacia la salida de los vestidores.

— ¡Ah! Y por cierto, descuida… muy pronto me mostraras lo que puedes hacer…— le dice Butch, con las manos en los bolsillos. Danny aun no salía de su trance, podría jurar que la presencia de ese tipo se sentía como si se le hubiese aparecido el mismo demonio.

Pasaron las horas de clases muy rápido, la chica Matsubara salió rumbo a la cafetería. Encontrándose con los chicos Akamiya, Kaoru nota a Butch… este la veía seriamente, cruzado de brazos. Sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo, negó con la cabeza rápidamente, como queriendo salir del trance. Ayudo a Boomer a cargar el pastel y llevarlo rápidamente al taller de cocina. Llegaron y afortunadamente Miyako no había llegado. Butch entra con la misma pose, varias alumnas suspiran al ver entrar a los tres sexys pasantes. Kaoru se le queda mirando a Butch… y ahora que rayos le pasaba, no es que le importara pero, se veía demasiado molesto.

Muy pronto los alumnos gritaron: "Ahí viene Miyako, escóndanse…", cuando Miyako entra junto con Momoko y todos la asustan con un fuerte "Sorpresa". La chica rubia sonrio al ver el delicioso pastel, le dio un abrazo junto con un leve gracias a su profesor aprendiz. Todos le cantaron las típicas mañanitas, acabando empezaron a comer pastel, unos chicos y chicas con estilo gótico se le acercaron a Kaoru y comenzaron a conversar. Butch estaba sentado en una silla junto a la puerta, este observaba detenidamente a la chica; mientras ella reía sin darse cuenta de la mirada del chico. Pusieron un poco de música para animar un poco el ambiente, los profesores platicaban con los pasantes; mientras comían pastel por supuesto. Butch a cada rato veía de reojo a Kaoru, esta saco sus audífonos, no es que no le gustara ese tipo de música pero… no era su estilo. Cerró los ojos disfrutando la música que escuchaba "Slaying The Dreamer" de Nightwish, un estilo muy a su gusto de Kaoru. El tiempo paso rápido, el pastel se había acabado por completo. Miyako dio gracias a eso ya que iba cargadísima de regalos, Momoko la ayudaba, Kaoru freno su paso antes de salir de la escuela.

— ¿Pasa algo, Kaoru? — pregunto Momoko, volteándola a ver.

—Es que, hoy tengo un asunto que atender… lamento no poder irme con ustedes, en especial contigo Miyako…— se disipo la chica, recordando que había hecho trato con el pasante y seguramente si rompía el trato entonces realmente se enojaría. La rubia le sonrió y le dijo que no se preocupara, se despidieron. Kaoru comenzó a caminar de nuevo hacia el interior de la escuela, se sentó en las escaleras de la entrada. Si no llegaba en cinco minutos, ella se largaba de ahí, pero como si le estuviera leyendo la mente… justo cuando Kaoru se levantó dispuesta a irse el pasante apareció con una sonrisa en su rostro… debido a que la chica **si** lo había esperado.

—Se tardó…— dice Kaoru, hablándole formalmente. El chico se extrañó y miro de reojo a la anterior maestra que se había cogido por decirlo vulgarmente.

—Perdón, alumna. Pero ya sabes asuntos de futuros profesores…— le contesta Butch con una sonrisa burlona y metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. La maestra paso, mirando de reojo al chico… sintiendo una gran tristeza. En cuanto se alejó, Butch le hizo una seña a Kaoru de que lo siguiera. Desactivo la alarma de su auto, subió en él y le abrió la puerta a Kaoru, ella dudo un momento volteo hacia todos lados y suspiro, al final subió. El chico acelero un poco, saliendo de la escuela rápidamente al notar que sus hermanos apenas iban saliendo.

— ¿Qué le pasa a Butch? — pregunto el rubio, al ver al jaguar negro salir rápidamente del estacionamiento de la escuela.

—No lo sé… pero ya lo averiguare— contesta el pelirrojo a su hermano menor, subiendo a su BMW. En tanto el rubio subía a su Phantom. Ambos se dirigieron a su mansión.

Butch iba bajo la velocidad, miro de reojo a la chica, esta miraba por la ventana. Pudo notar su vestimenta, él sonrió al ver el gatito en la polera de la chica. Jamás imagino ser tan depravado como para intentar meterse con una niña. Kaoru sintió la mirada de Butch y lo volteo a ver, arqueando una ceja.

—Me podrías decir ¿Qué es lo que quieres? — pregunta la chica, algo desesperada y viendo como Butch salía a las afueras de la ciudad, acelerando un poco más.

—Amm… ¿Te han dicho que eres una impaciente? — el chico rio un poco al ver la cara de la chica.

—Ya dímelo, soy una impaciente ¿Y? — él volvió a reír, cuando llego a una pequeña tienda que estaba cerca de la carretera; la chica miro la carretera al parecer esta era la que conducía al mar. Ella lo volteo a ver, frunciendo el ceño… estaba harta del silencio de él.

—Perdóname ¿sí? — se disipo él, aun sorprendiéndose de sí mismo. Ya que ciertamente, jamás en su vida le había pedido perdón a una mujer. La chica abrió los ojos, estaba realmente confundida.

— ¿Por qué me pides perdón? — pregunto la chica.

—Por lo que paso en el centro comercial…—

—Tú no tienes que pedirme perdón. Después de todo yo no soy nada de ti, ni tú lo eres de mí. — le dijo Kaoru algo molesta.

—Mmm… entonces ¿el beso no significo nada para ti? —pregunto Butch algo enojado.

—No, que yo sepa… puedo besar a quien yo quiera…— le contesto Kaoru volteando hacia la ventana, mirando a la gente salir del pequeño minisúper. Butch quería golpearse en ese momento, gritar a los cuatro vientos y tirarse a la carretera esperando ser atropellado… pero una idea mejor se le vino a la mente.

—Entonces solo fue un simple beso ¿no? — pregunto el joven pasante viendo a la chica. Esta lo volteo a ver y asintió sin darle el mayor interés posible. Él se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y se acercó hasta la chica acorralándola.

— ¿Qué… qué estás haciendo? — pregunta la chica molesta, con un lindo tono carmesí en sus mejillas.

—Si fue un simple beso, entonces no te molestara que lo vuelva hacer…— le dice Butch a Kaoru, ella abre los ojos sorprendida y recibe un beso del chico. ¡Dios! Su boca sabía tan bien, pero se supone que ella debía detenerlo, se supone que **_eso_**_ ya no volvería a pasar_. Al menos eso se suponía, ya que su cuerpo estaba completamente en contra con eso… ya que le estaba correspondiendo al chico de la mejor manera posible. Pronto iniciaron una guerra de lenguas en la cual él fue el que venció. Se separó de la chica, comenzando a besar su cuello. Kaoru no pudo retener unos cuantos gemidos, cuando sintió la boca del chico descender de su cuello. Tenía que detenerlo, ahora.

— ¡Basta! — le grito la chica, empujándolo, provocando que él cayera en su asiento. Butch se le quedo mirando seriamente, Kaoru trataba de regularizar su respiración con las manos en forma de puño en su pecho.

—Yo… soy tu alumna. Acaso no lo ves, yo no quiero ser otra de esas mujeres con las que sales…— le dice Kaoru a él, algo molesta.

—Yo soy tu profesor. Y si lo veo, crees que me siento bien al pensar en que me estoy enamorando perdidamente de ti— Bufa Butch, sentándose en el asiento y golpeando el volante, provocando un susto en la chica. Un silencio reino entre ellos, Butch bajo del auto bastante enojado, Kaoru lo miro adentrarse al minisúper y bajo la mirada.

—Esto no está bien, él… él es mayor que yo, pero aun así, siento que hice mal en decirle eso. Él me dijo que… se estaba enamorando de mí— se sonrojo la chica ante sus pensamientos. Cuando vio a Butch salir del minisúper y subir al coche. Saco una bebida alcohólica y la empezó a beber. Miro a la chica, saco una soda y se la dio. Ella se le quedo viendo, él se veía molesto. La chica abrió la soda y la empezó a beber. Él arranco de nuevo el coche y acelero de vuelta hacia la ciudad, justo cuando iban a llegar a la entrada, ella le pidió que se detuviera un momento. Él se orilló, y se le quedo viendo a la chica.

— ¿Qué? No vas hacer nada, porque estamos perdiendo el tiempo…— le dijo Butch molesto. Mientras la chica no sabía si hacerlo o no. Que más daba, por una vez en su perra vida quería ver lo que se sentía hacer algo prohibido. Ella se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y se le subió al chico sentándose en sus piernas, quedando las de ella a cada lado. Acción que sorprendió al chico, ella lo empezó a besar, mientras este ni siquiera se tardó en corresponderle el beso. Él deslizaba su mano por la delicada espalda de la chica que soltaba constantes suspiros, ella lo seguía besando hasta que se quedó sin aire. La boca de él descendió hasta el cuello, lambiendo un poco cada zona de este, sus manos se posicionaron en los firmes glúteos de la chica y los apretó haciendo que esta arqueara la espalda un poco. Sintieron el calor recorrer por sus cuerpos, la chica metió las manos en la playera del pasante, acariciando su tórax y de ahí subió hasta el pecho. Él se tensó ante las caricias de las suaves manos de ella. Una de sus manos acaricio su muslo, haciendo que la chica mojara un poco su pantaleta por tal caricia. Él sintió un pequeño roce de sus genitales de ambos, esto estaba empezando a empeorar, quería hacerla suya en ese momento. Solo un leve tacto había bastado para encenderlo de tal manera.

—M-maldición K-Kaoru… no podemos hacerlo aquí— le intento decir él, cuando la chica como si supiera que era lo que le molestaba, empezó a rozar poco a poco el miembro de él con sus partes genitales. Mientras este estaba pulsando por salir y Butch no tenía mucho movimiento que digamos.

—Mierda— pensó Butch, al sentir como su pene iba en aumento. Él se separó de ella y quito el cinturón de seguridad, abrió la puerta y cargo a la chica, bajo el asiento como pudo y la introdujo en la parte de atrás. No podía creer que se lo iba hacer en un auto y a plena luz del día… pero después de todo, no podía desaprovechar el momento. Él empezó a besarla, sus manos recorrían el cuerpo que tenía oculto la chica bajo esas vestimentas holgadas. Se quitó su playera, junto con la polera de la chica. Esta se avergonzó ante la mirada de él.

—No pensaste que lo íbamos a hacer con ropa o ¿sí? — dice él sarcásticamente, una sonrisa se forma en su rostro y empieza a besar los grandes senos de la chica aun estando cubiertos con el sujetador pero… este no ayudaba mucho, ya que la erección de los pezones se notaba demasiado. Él soltó sus pechos dejándolos completamente libres, estos rebotaron al sentirse libres.

—Son más grandes de cerca— pensó el chico sonriendo y empezando a devorar los pechos de la chica. Ella arqueaba la espalda, al sentir como este succionaba, mordía y devoraba los pechos de ella. Como queriéndosela comer entera, cosa que no podía. Desabrocho el pantalón de ella, y se lo quito suavemente, sentía como sus piernas estaban bien formadas y su braga estaba totalmente húmeda. Él quito la última prenda y empezó a besar sus pechos de nuevo… descendiendo poco a poco, pasando por su vientre, llegando a su destino. Metió dos dedos dentro de la chica y empezó a lamer su clítoris, ella gemía fuertemente, provocando excitar más al chico. Él saco sus dedos y degusto el líquido; se deshizo de su pantalón y bóxer, recibiendo una mirada completamente avergonzada de la chica, que respiraba jadeantemente. Abrió a la chica completamente de piernas, recargando una de estas en el asiento de adelante y otra en la parte de atrás del carro y sin más que esperar, la penetro suavemente. La chica solto un quejido de dolor…

—Descuida, se pasara pronto— espero el chico a que ella le anunciara, y muy pronto comenzó un vaivén despacio, aumentando el ritmo en cada embestida dada. Él apretó uno de los senos de ella, ¡Rayos! Esto realmente lo estaba disfrutando, ella se abstenía a soltar gemidos… cosa que le encantaba al chico. Procuraba no morderse el labio del placer, Butch se sentía realmente excitado con cada expresión de ella. Un espasmo se hizo presente en su cuerpo, sentía como su miembro le pedía a gritos perforarla completamente, si es que se podía. Él la cambio de posición, poniéndola en cuatro y empezó a penetrarla nuevamente con un vaivén demasiado rápido, tomo las caderas de la chica para aumentar la velocidad. Y… llego al orgasmo. Ambos estaban agotados, Butch se recostó al lado de ella, era definitivo. Jamás en su vida se alejaría de esa pequeña mujer.

* * *

**R**eviews?

Trabajando para el capítulo 8 xD!


	8. Chapter VIII

**N**otas de la autora: ¡Hola! para empezar quiero anunciar... que... no eh tenido mucha concentración ultimamente, así que tal vez me tarde más en actualizar. Feliz cumpleaños Marina!, que te la pases, bien... y regalo adelantado. Espero te guste:

**Fanfic Dedicado:** Marinav92 (Pasante, es dedicado a ti. Espero te guste, lamento no hacerte uno nuevo... pero ya sabes, falta de inspiración)

**D**isclaimer: Las chicas superpoderosas Z, no me pertenecen. Lo único que es de mi propiedad son las maniáticas y sádicas ideas que pongo en este fanfic.

**A**dvertencias: Lenguaje inapropiado, OoC (indispensable en mis fanfics xD), Suspenso (Solo un poco... xD), Lime, Lemmon, Pedofilia.

Butch (22 años)

Kaoru (16 años)

* * *

**๋****• **Pasante **๋****•**

**๋****• **By_PerFecTHeLL**๋****•**

**S**in **C**ordura_(*)

**:.**

Butch le acaricio el rostro a Kaoru, quien le regalaba un suspiro a cada caricia que recibía. Como _amaba_ a esa chica, seguramente lo acusarían de pedófilo; pero que más daba. No podía creer que ella, lo hiciera llegar al orgasmo. Hace mucho tiempo que ya ni sabía lo que era eso, ya que las putas con las que se metía no servían para nada. Ella era toda una mujer, a pesar de su edad. Se levantó con pereza y se vistió, alguien podría verlos. La chica se vistió y se acostó de nuevo en el asiento trasero; él sonrió, recargo su cabeza en los pechos de ella, mientras la abrazaba por la cintura.

—Te amo, muñequita— le confeso él sonriéndole, ella rio un poco y acaricio sus cabellos… contestándole con un "yo también".

Él se levantó y dejo a la chica irse recostada en la parte trasera, ya que sabía que se había cansado. Arranco el auto, llevando consigo una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Se estaciono en el centro comercial y volteo a ver a Kaoru, esta se encontraba profundamente dormida. La sonrisa de él parecía no poder quitársele del rostro. Bajo del auto rápidamente y lo cerro asegurándose de que nadie molestaría a su "muñequita". Entro a una tienda de pasteles que se veía bastante cara al parecer, compro el pastel que le había prometido a la chica anteriormente y salió de nuevo. Se adentró al coche y ella seguía dormida, puso el pastel en el asiento del copiloto y arranco de nuevo. Se estaciono en un hotel lujoso que había ahí, llamado… "Palace".

Saco a la chica cargándola entre sus brazos, ordeno a uno de los botones del hotel que estacionaran su auto y le llevaran el pastel a la misma habitación de siempre. Él se adentró como si nada al hotel y saludo al recepcionista, mientras este le daba la tarjeta de la suite más elegante que tenían.

—Solo me quedare un rato…— le dijo Butch al recepcionista.

—Entendido, joven Akamiya. Su suite está intacta como siempre— dijo el recepcionista, este miraba a la jovencita dormida entre los brazos del pasante.

— ¿Algún problema? — pregunto Butch, algo molesto.

—No, no… para nada— contesto rápidamente el recepcionista.

—Bien, entonces… me retiro— Butch se dirigió al ascensor, seguido por el botones que cargaba consigo el pastel. Subió hasta el último piso, y salió del ascensor dejando ver un pasillo con solo una puerta en este, se dirigió ahí y el botones pasó rápidamente la tarjeta, la cual abrió la gran puerta con adornos dorados. El chico se adentró y coloco a la chica en la gran cama, que estaba con unos cuantos pabellones alrededor y con una gran sabana verde con toques dorados… el lugar se veía demasiado grande y elegante al parecer; el baño contaba con una gran tina, había muchísimos líquidos aromatizantes cerca de esta, la televisión digital era muy grande, los sofás de piel color blanco resaltaban en la habitación y tenía un gran balcón que al salir a este contaba con una gran vista. El botones dejo el pastel en una mesita de vidrio que había dentro y se retiró. Butch salió al balcón y soltó un suspiro recargándose en el barandal.

—Demonios, ahora que hare**…** yo**…** ya no puedo separarme de ella— pensaba el chico, cuando escucho a Kaoru bostezar; volteo a verla y la miro estirarse, la chica miro el lugar y abrió los ojos impresionada… ¿acaso era un sueño?

El joven rio ante la cara de sorpresa de ella, la cual al escuchar las risas volteo su mirada y se encontró con el pasante, viéndola un tanto divertido.

— ¿Dormiste bien? — pregunto él, metiéndose de nuevo a la habitación.

—Amm… si— la chica se sonrojo al recordar lo sucedido— ¿En dónde estamos? —

—En mi suite privada…— la chica debido a la impresión abrió los ojos, el joven rio ante esto y ella volteo la mirada examinando todo. Eso debía costar muy caro, desde el punto de vista de ella.

—Como rayos te alcanza para pagar todo esto**…**— Kaoru se levantó de la cama y empezó a recorrer todo, Butch solo la seguía con la mirada.

— ¿Quieres dejar de dar vueltas? Me estas mareando…— dijo él riendo divertido, sentándose en la cama.

—Ay cierra la boca, yo jamás eh estado en algún lugar como este, así que déjame disfrutarlo**…**— dijo la chica algo ofendida.

—Pues acostúmbrate— pensó Butch, formando una sonrisa torcida en su rostro.

La chica entro al baño y lo miro, era muy grande**…** parecía más grande que su cuarto. Salió, yendo directamente a la sala y miro una consola de videojuegos, gritando algo emocionada.

— ¡Aaah! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Podemos jugar? Si**…**— pidió la chica, acercándose al pasante que soltó una risa por la petición de la chica. La verdad lo único que había disfrutado en esa suite con la compañía de alguien era la cama, y si es que se podía decir "disfrutar". Él se levantó y beso a la chica, agachándose un poco debido a la estatura de esta.

—Claro, porque no**…**— le dijo el chico separándose de ella. Encendieron la consola y empezaron a jugar. La chica resulto ganadora en el juego, esta se levantó del sofá y empezó a restregarle su victoria al chico.

—Sí, oh sí, soy la mejor**…**— decía Kaoru, celebrando su victoria.

—Te deje ganar eso es todo**…**— le dijo el chico haciendo una mueca de disgusto en su rostro. Sin embargo, sintiéndose realmente feliz por dentro. Veía a la chica saltar por toda la suite, gritándole "tú eres un perdedor y yo una ganadora". Él se levantó y la comenzó a perseguir, cuando logro alcanzarla la aprisiono de su estrecha cintura pegándola a su cuerpo.

— ¡Oye déjame! — le exigió la chica, un poco sonrojada.

—No, ya que perdí… merezco algo de consolación— le dijo él al oído, mientras comenzaba a morder el lóbulo de su oreja, bajando hasta su cuello y besándolo pausadamente. Sus manos recorrieron el cuerpo de la chica con lentitud, ella sentía un poco de cosquillas en el cuerpo; él subió su mano derecha hasta el pecho de la chica y lo apretó con fuerza, haciendo que la chica arqueara un poco la espalda. Ella se volteo, quedando frente a frente con él. Comenzó a besarlo, él estaba deseoso de hacerlo de nuevo, hace rato si había sido placentero, pero no muy cómodo que digamos. Ambos se separaron por la falta de aire, dejando un hilo de baba uniendo sus labios.

—Eres un vicioso…— le dijo la chica divertida, al ver como el joven comenzaba a besar su cuello de nuevo.

—Que puedo decir, **_el sexo nos vuelve adictos_**_…_— le contesto él, quitando la polera de ella. Esta estaba sorprendida, por sus palabras, esas palabras**…** que la única vez en que las había visto era en su libro. Ella salió de sus pensamientos cuando sintió como él desabrochaba su sujetador y succionaba con ansias sus senos. Ella arqueo su espalda, él la sujeto de la espalda con una mano evitando que cayera ante tal flexión que había dado, mientras con la otra trataba de quitarle el pantalón. Ella sentía su cuerpo arder nuevamente, él sentía que debía arrancarle la ropa en ese momento; ya que ya se estaba desesperando por ese estúpido botón. Él gruño al sentir como la chica se subió en su cintura, enredando sus piernas en esta. ¡Dios! Seguramente iría al mismísimo infierno por lo que estaba haciendo, pero que rayos… prefería condenarse de por vida a aguantarse las ganas en ese preciado momento. Él la llevo a la cama y la recostó, se separó de ella, quitándole el maldito pantalón de una buena vez. Ella flexiono sus piernas, separándolas para él. Saco la braga de ella, mientras él también se deshacía de su estorbosa vestimenta, ambos quedando como hace unas cuantas horas. Él bajo su rostro hasta quedar en los suaves genitales de ella, que se veían totalmente húmedos. Paso su mano suavemente por los labios genitales de ella, haciendo estremecerla. Él bajo su rostro hasta quedar en la entrada de ella y paso su lengua delicadamente, ella arqueaba la espalda y como lo hizo la primera vez trato de no soltar gemidos de placer. Acción que no le molestaba para nada al chico, al contrario lo ponía más candente. Ella arqueo su espalda al sentir los dedos del chico dentro de ella, trato de retener un gemido pero fue en vano, el joven comenzó a mover sus dedos dentro de ella. El líquido de su vagina no dejaba de fluir, termino empapando los dedos de él, que gustosamente los lamio con lujuria. Él la volteo haciendo que ella quedara a gatas, un poco vulgar pero… quería probar todo con ella. Lamio su vagina una vez más, su dedo se encargaba de estimular su clítoris que estaba totalmente erecto. Llevo su lengua hasta el pequeño ano y lo lambio un poco, la chica sentía que iba a desfallecer si no la hacía suya en ese momento. Ella despego su trasero de las aferradas manos de él. Se volteo y lo miro lujuriosamente, él se extrañó cuando sintió las manos de la chica sobre su miembro. No nada más él la podía torturar. Ella empezó a masturbarlo, haciendo que él soltara un par de gruñidos del placer que estaba recibiendo. Ella llevo la punta de él a su boca y empezó a lamerlo, él se dejó caer en la cama y ella siguió con su labor, introduciendo el grande miembro de él en su boca o al menos lo que podía. ¡Cielo santo! El calor ya les estaba quemando a ambos, él empujo a ella sacando su miembro de la boca, acomodo a la chica en la cama nuevamente abriéndola de piernas y rozo un poco su punta en los labios genitales de ella. Se introdujo lentamente en ella, comenzando a penetrarla suavemente y aumentando el ritmo al pasar unos cuantos minutos.

— ¡Aaaahhhh! ¡Bu-Butch! ¡Aaa-aahh! — gemía constantemente, tratando de retener esos gemidos pero el placer que le daba el chico, le hacía esto imposible. Ella apretó un poco sus piernas, provocándole varios espasmos al chico, el cual aumentaba el ritmo mucho más rápido. Sentía su miembro aumentar de tamaño, la cambio de postura. Posicionándola de lado y acostándose al lado de ella. Sosteniendo la pierna de la chica y tratando de atravesarla aumentando más el vaivén. Bajo un poco el ritmo, haciendo que ambos tomaran un poco de aire, él trataba de llegar _muy adentro_ de ella. Mientras con su mano acariciaba el pezón completamente erecto de ella. Una vez que hubo regularizado su respiración, empezó aumentar las embestidas de nuevo, palmeo un poco los glúteos dejándolos un poco enrojecidos. Lamio su cuello, la chica volteo a verlo, este aprovecho la oportunidad para besarla. Él se sentía realmente extasiado con el sabor de su boca, con el olor de su cuerpo y sobretodo con los gemidos **no dados** por ella.

Sintieron el orgasmo llegar y él salió rápidamente de ella derramándose en la sabana. Ambos estaban jadeantes, la chica lo volteo a ver y le sonrió; él también sonrió y paso su mano por la estrecha cintura de la chica. Sus ropas estaban tiradas por todos lados, Kaoru se acurruco en el pecho de él, inhalando ese delicioso aroma varonil.

—Que buen premio… ¿jugamos de nuevo? — pregunto él, algo divertido.

—Je, je… no. Aun no me has dado mi premio— le responde la chica con un lindo puchero.

—Hum… cierto, casi se me olvidaba— él se levantó y se puso su bóxer, fue hasta la mesita de cristal y miro el pastel, corto un pedacito y lo puso en uno de los platos de porcelana que estaba ahí.

—Toma lo que te prometí…— Kaoru sonrió al ver el pedazo de pastel, por fin se quitaría _ese_ antojo. Se incorporó con la sabana enredada en su cuerpo, cubriéndola hasta sus pechos y comió un poco de ese delicioso pastel que tanto anhelaba. Butch se le quedo mirando, sonriéndole. Enserio esa chica era hermosa, sus labios sabían extremadamente deliciosos y no solo los que tenía en el rostro, si saben a lo que me refiero.

— ¿Qué? — pregunto Kaoru, al sentirse observada.

—Nada, me estoy dando cuenta de que… **te amo demasiado**— contesta el pasante, acariciando la mejilla de su **alumna**. Ella se sonroja un poco y sonríe.

—Yo también, te amo— dice ella dándole un beso, el chico rio un poco entre el beso.

—Y ahora… ¿Qué te pasa, loco? — Kaoru se separa de él, viéndolo directamente a los ojos.

—Nada, solo que… me encanta el pastel de queso…— Butch ríe un poco y la chica se sonroja desviándole la mirada. Eran las 6:00 p.m. cuando decidieron abandonar la suite. Kaoru iba muy feliz, mientras la palabra "feliz" se quedaba corta para Butch. Se estaciono a unos cuantos metros de la casa de Kaoru, le dio un beso pequeño antes de que bajara ella del jaguar. Ya que si se lo daba un tanto apasionado, la llevaría de nuevo a la suite y le haría el amor un par de veces más. Se despidieron y el joven sonrió ante las últimas palabras de Kaoru.

—Hasta mañana, **profesor**— dice la chica burlonamente, haciendo un ademan con su mano y yéndose hacia la entrada del edificio donde vivía.

—Hasta mañana, **alumna**— soltó en un murmullo Butch, cuando vio entrar a la chica al edificio. Suspiro y se fue rumbo a su casa. Kaoru se adentró hasta su casa y no había nadie. Observo una nota pegada en el refrigerador.

_"Kaoru, fuimos a visitar a la tía Korian. Al parecer se enfermó y mamá estaba preocupada, llegaremos tarde. Te dejamos comida dentro del refrigerador, la calientas y comes._

_Atte. Dai"_

Kaoru suspiro un poco aliviada, subió por las escaleras y se metió a dar una ducha _helada_. Salió se puso su holgada pijama y bajo a cenar. Encendió el televisor y se puso a ver un programa de terror que había. El programa acabo y puso un poco de música, rock sinfónico**…** Within Temptation, "Angels" se llamaba la canción. Cerró sus ojos un poco y recordó las caricias de Butch, haciéndola estremecer un poco. También recordó las palabras que le dijo: _"El sexo nos vuelve adictos"_. De donde lo habría sacado, esa duda tenía la chica. Noto su mochila a la orilla del sofá, la abrió y saco su libro. Estaba cansada, pero una buena lectura le haría bien.

_"Por fin. El día que más estaba esperando había llegado, el rostro de mi amado al fin lo podía ver. Sus cabellos azabaches sobresalían de entremedio de mis piernas, su blanca piel chocaba contra la mía, que estaba más que deseosa por tales caricias. Sus ojos verdes tan penetrantes, me inundaban en una fosa verdosa, como queriendo no dejarme salir nunca de ahí."_

La chica abrió sus ojos, tal descripción le habían recordado a… él. Genial ahora hasta en su libro iba a invadirla. Rio tontamente ante sus pensamientos, soltó un suspiro y subió a su habitación. Cuando antes de entrar a su habitación, empezó a escuchar unos pasos en la planta baja. Pensó que su familia ya había llegado, bajo a verlos y… no había nadie.

—Qué raro, creí oír…— la chica se asustó al oír la llave del lavabo de la cocina abrirse, fue hasta la cocina y efectivamente; esta estaba abierta. Kaoru la cerró de inmediato, evitando una inundación.

— ¿Qué rayos pasa aquí? — se preguntó a sí misma la chica. Escucho la televisión prenderse, y fue rápidamente… estaba en un canal, donde pasaban algo de ángeles y demonios. Un chamán o algo así, se veía hablar ante las cámaras.

—Dai, Shou… esto no es divertido…— dijo la chica, empezando a ver a todas partes… miro su libro y lo agarro; abriéndolo en cualquier página y leyéndolo, para tratar de tranquilizarse.

_"Pensé que podría vivir con ese espectro, pero muy pronto se empezó a mostrar agresivo contra cualquiera que se me acercara. Me quería solo para él, no quería que hablara con nadie; mi novio se enojó tanto que me llevo a su casa. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo… el espectro se había enojado enserio."_

Kaoru alzo su vista, todo había quedado en silencio. Se oían las pequeñas gotas del lavabo caer, ella suspiro sintiéndose un poco más tranquila. Sintió una presencia detrás de ella, quiso voltear pero no podía… sintió que se estaba acercando más y más… cuando…

— ¡Ya llegamos! — grito Shou, haciendo que Kaoru gritara y cayera del sofá. Recibiendo una risa de su pequeño hermano y miradas confusas de Dai y su madre.

— ¡Por Dios, Shou! ¡Quieres dejar de hacer eso! — grito la chica enojada. Su hermanito seguía riéndose, Dai negó con la cabeza y su madre sonrió tiernamente. La familia converso un rato acerca de la tía enferma, Kaoru subió a dormir o a tratar de hacerlo. Lo que le había sucedido había sido muy raro, y nunca lo olvidaría así de fácil. Abrazo a su almohada, y decidió pensar mejor en los momentos maravillosos que había pasado en ese día. Sino realmente perdería **la cordura**.

* * *

Butch llego y estaciono su auto. Bajo de este muy sonriente, lo cual se les hizo extraño a sus hermanos.

— ¿En dónde estabas? — pregunta Brick, viéndolo sospechosamente.

—Ja, se ve que te divertiste a donde quiera que hayas ido…— dice Boomer arqueando una ceja.

—Da igual a donde haya ido ¿no?, me siento demasiado bien como para enojarme en estos momentos…— le responde Butch con una sonrisa.

—Ok, hermanito. Dime ¿Dónde estabas? Y ¿Por qué saliste de la escuela tan rápido? — dice Brick, seriamente.

—Haber estaba en mi suite y… no lo sé… salí a divertirme un poco—

—Espera… _¿divertirte?_, ósea que… ya llegaste al orgasmo, al parecer por tu cara— concluye Boomer, suponiendo a donde iba ido su hermano mayor.

—Si, efectivamente. Dos veces en un día… eso sí que es un record, para mí…— Butch rio un poco—con su permiso, me voy a bañar… que estoy muy cansado— termina de decir Butch, caminando directamente a su habitación.

—Se podría saber quién fue la afortunada…— dice Brick, un poco alegre de saber que su hermano por fin se calmaría.

—Hum… ya la conocerás, después— le contesta Butch y desaparece por el pasillo. Se saca su camiseta y siente el aroma de ella invadirlo, definitivamente todo su cuerpo tenía el olor de ella. Ciertamente, quería que ella se quedara toda la noche con él, pero no se podía. Todavía recordaba lo que le había dicho…

_"Ya es hora de irme"_

_"¿Qué? ¿A dónde?_"_ le pregunto él, con algo de molestia._

_"A mi casa…" le respondió ella, cuando sintió al chico abrazarla._

_"¡Oh… vamos! Quédate conmigo, solo por hoy…" dijo él apegándola a su cuerpo._

_"No, **mi mamá me regañara si llego tarde**" el chico rio ante sus palabras, si era cierto. Ella seguía siendo una **niña** después de todo, pero al menos era **su** **niña**._

Recordar eso le hizo un poco de gracia, enserio que era un pervertido de primera. Se había atrevido hacerle el amor a una chica de dieciséis años, ¡por dios! Él tenía veintidós. Se puso a pensar y a pensar, cuando se metió a la ducha. Si era un maldito pervertido, pero… por más sucio que parezca, quería seguir siéndolo por el resto de su perra vida. Sabía que con esto tenia ganado un lugar para pudrirse en el infierno.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Kaoru se levantó de muy buen humor. Tomo un baño de burbujas y se relajó por completo, salió de la tina y noto en su cuello una pequeña marca. Ella suspiro, tenía que usar algo para cubrirse o sus hermanos la empezarían a invadir de preguntas. Se cambió con un pantalón holgado negro, una playera de tirantes negra, pero holgada, llevando arriba un suéter verde con unos pequeños moñitos negros en las bolsas de este. Bajo de su habitación, desayuno y salió de su casa. Iba caminando leyendo el libro, cuando…

— ¿No quieres que te lleve? — dice el dueño del auto jaguar, sonriéndole a la chica. La cual lo volteo a ver y arqueo una ceja, negó levemente con la cabeza y subió al coche.

—Sabias que eres tan impredecible…— le comenta Kaoru a Butch, él solo ríe y la mira.

— ¿Enserio? Y yo pensé que era más discreto…— Kaoru rio un poco, cuando el auto se detuvo debido al semáforo. Butch aprovecho esa oportunidad para devorar los labios de la chica, su lengua rozo la de ella, como dándole a entender que la extrañaba demasiado. Se separó de ella, Kaoru estaba sonrojada y Butch la veía divertido; cuando volvió arrancar.

—Eso significa que… ¿me extrañaste? — pregunta la chica divertida.

—Más de lo que piensas…— contesta Butch, estacionándose. Kaoru baja del auto jaguar, cuando voltea a ver a todas las chicas de la escuela que la miraban con cara de quererla matar. Kaoru trago saliva, algo nerviosa. Butch bajo y se dio cuenta de la situación.

— ¡Oigan es todo suyo! ¡Además yo solo quería un aventón! — grita Kaoru a todas, para que no la maten.

Las chicas no cambian la mirada, Kaoru suspira y se va a su salón. El pasante les sonríe a las chicas haciendo que se les olvide el porqué de su enojo.

* * *

Kaoru llega un poco disgustada al salón. Que se creían esas idiotas, lo mejor sería ni acercársele en cuanto estuvieran en la escuela; ya que podría terminar muerta o… huyendo de la ley por matar a golpes a todas las femeninas de la escuela. Pronto la maestra llego anunciando la llegada de un alumno.

—Su compañero pudo regresar a esta escuela, espero lo hayan extrañado… pase joven Wilson— dijo la señorita Keane.

—Hola a todos…— saludo Danny, posicionando su mirada en la chica Matsubara, que lo miro con enfado. Mierda de suerte que tenía, tendría que lidiar con ese idiota todos los días.

—Siéntese en ese lugar, joven Wilson— señalo la señorita Keane, a un lugar vacío al lado de Kaoru. La chica se quería golpear, tirar por la ventana, arder en llamas y que sus cenizas las volara el viento sin dejar rastro alguno de ella… pero lamentablemente eso no se podría. El rubio llego al lado de Kaoru y se sentó en el lugar al lado de ella.

—El destino de nuevo nos une, ¿no lo crees, Kaoru? — dice Danny con un toque sensual en su voz. Desde el punto de vista de él, claro está. Kaoru frunció el ceño y decidió que lo mejor sería ignorarlo. Las clases pasaron lentamente, cuando sonó el timbre de receso. Kaoru tomo sus libros y mochila rápidamente, cuando estaba a punto de salir; Danny la agarró del brazo.

—Vamos Kaoru, eh cambiado**…** dame otra oportunidad…— Kaoru frunció el ceño y apretó la mandíbula, zafando su brazo agresivamente. Danny estaba a punto de tomarla de los brazos cuando se dio cuenta de dos presencias que estaban ahí, volteo a ver quiénes eran y miro a las amigas de Kaoru, mirarlo con desprecio.

—Nos vamos, Kaoru— dijo Miyako seriamente, mirando al chico con odio.

—Sí, ya voy— Kaoru pasa y golpea fuertemente el hombro de Danny haciendo que este tropiece y tenga que sostenerse de su banco. Él frunce el ceño, pero formando una sonrisa. Esa chica tenía que ser suya.

* * *

— ¿Te pasa algo, Butch? — pregunta Boomer, dándole un mordisco a su emparedado.

—No, nada— el pasante de ojos verdes le contesto a su hermano, aunque una parte de él era como si le advirtiera acerca de algo. Observo a Kaoru llegar junto con sus amigas, noto que venía molesta; alguien la había hecho enojar. Cuando observo entrar después de unos minutos a ese chico rubio, Danny Wilson. Kaoru se sentó en una mesa aun con una mueca de fastidio en su rostro y abrió su almuerzo, esta vez sí se había levantado temprano. Butch la miraba a lo lejos y volteaba su vista hacia ese chico Wilson. Este la miraba a cada rato y hacia ademanes algo chuscos y morbosos. Cosa que le molestaba mucho a Butch, ese maldito, hijo de perra. Danny se levantó y se dirigió hacia donde estaba sentada Kaoru, Butch se levantó de golpe; desconcertando a sus hermanos.

—Y ahora ¿Qué demonios te pasa? — pregunta Boomer, cuando nota a Butch apretando la mandíbula. Danny se le acerca a Kaoru y le da una rosa roja, Kaoru se le queda viendo extrañada por tal gesto suyo; aun así, le recibe la rosa… esto provoca que Butch se enoje más. Que se creía ese niñato, siente que es observado y voltea a ver a sus dos hermanos; ambos lo miraban con cara de "nos vas a decir que te pasa". Butch se aleja de ahí, dejando a sus hermanos con la duda.

— ¿Por qué le recibiste la rosa? — pregunta Momoko enojada.

—No sé**…**— responde la chica de ojos verdes, bastante pensativa. Sus amigas le reprochaban con la mirada su acción, ya que ciertamente el chico para ellas era peor que basura. Kaoru se levantó de su lugar y se fue, diciéndoles que necesitaba pensar**…** ya que ciertamente a ella también le había resultado raro, eso que hizo. ¿Por qué demonios se la recibió? Estuvo caminando por el pasillo, pensando**…** aclarando sus dudas, cuando**…** fue jalada por alguien al armario del conserje, la chica trato de gritar pero una mano le obstruyo que hablara. Forcejeo un rato, cuando unos labios invadieron los suyos; ese sabor**…** podría reconocerlo donde sea. Aferro sus brazos al cuello del joven, mientras empezaban a rozar sus lenguas lentamente, degustando de la boca del otro. Se separan al necesitar aire, Kaoru trata de concentrar la vista ese lugar estaba algo oscuro.

— ¿Qué no te puedes controlar por un segundo? — murmura Kaoru un tanto divertida. Butch le sonríe, pero la escena de la cafetería se le viene a la mente… siente la rosa en la mano de la chica y se la quita; rompiéndola y tirándola al suelo.

—No quiero que te acerques a él, entendiste— le ordena Butch seriamente.

—Perdón, ahora tú eres el que me dará órdenes…— le dice Kaoru, arqueando una ceja.

—Hablo enserio…— le vuelve a decir Butch, mirándola fríamente que hace que un escalofrió recorra la espalda de Kaoru.

—Butch… yo…—

—**Tú** te alejaras de él… **tú eres mía** y eso recuérdalo…— le dice con autoridad Butch. Kaoru abre los ojos impresionada, jamás pensó que el pasante fuera tan celoso y tan posesivo. Kaoru no dijo nada, solo asintió. Butch la miro asustada, él suspiro y le desvió la mirada.

—Oye… perdón, es que al ver a ese tipo, ¡Argh! Me hirvió la sangre…— se disipa Butch con ella, levantándole el rostro, haciendo que lo mire directamente a los ojos.

— ¿Me perdonas? — Kaoru sonríe y asiente, sintiendo los labios de él de nuevo sobre los suyos. Butch se asoma y al notar que no había nadie en el pasillo sale junto con Kaoru.

—Nos vemos luego, de acuerdo— le dice Butch, sonriéndole tiernamente.

—De acuerdo—

Ambos se despiden con un ademan de manos, ya que alguien podría verlos. Kaoru se sentía algo confundida y atemorizada por el comportamiento de Butch, pero aun así, no podía cambiar el hecho de que lo amaba. Llego a su salón adentrándose en él, noto que no había nadie, supuso que aún estaban en la cafetería. Se sentó en su pupitre y empezó a leer el libro:

_"El espectro había tomado una actitud que jamás había visto en él. Tenía miedo, algo que nunca espere tener de él. Estaba en la casa de mi novio, cuando él me propuso hacer el amor; yo no estaba segura de afirmar esa opción. Seguramente si se llegaba a enterar el espectro, se enojaría más. Al final, accedí. Él me penetraba con rudeza, yo gemía… pero, ciertamente no lo disfrutaba. Solo lo hacía para complacerlo. Él llego al orgasmo, pero yo no, sentía como si no hubiera hecho nada. Le dije que me iría a mi casa, a él no le importó; cuando llegue sentí una presencia aventarme fuertemente contra la pared. El espectro se había enojado, quería gritar pero me estaba asfixiando; le rogué que me soltara, pero él parecía querer matarme. Le dije que ya no volvería a pasar, que ya no lo volvería hacer… y él me soltó. Estaba temblando cuando sentí que me abrazo, como tratando de tranquilizarme. Escuché en un susurro: **tú eres mía**. Sentí miedo y me quede profundamente dormida, entre sus brazos."_

Kaoru abrió los ojos impresionada y sus manos temblaron un poco. Escucho el timbre sonar, sus compañeros entraron al salón. Mientras ella sentía el miedo recorrer por su cuerpo, ya le habían dado ganas de orinar _de nuevo_.

* * *

**R**eviews?

Trabajando para el capítulo 9 xD!


	9. Chapter IX

**N**otas de la autora: ¡Hola! lo subi rapidamente antes de irme a la estupida clase de calculo ¬¬... puff! estupido profesor.. como sea ya no me quejo... espero les guste... algo pequeño. Espero no les importe xD

**Fanfic Dedicado:** Marinav92

**D**isclaimer: Las chicas superpoderosas Z, no me pertenecen. Lo único que es de mi propiedad son las maniáticas y sádicas ideas que pongo en este fanfic.

**A**dvertencias: Lenguaje inapropiado, OoC (indispensable en mis fanfics xD), Suspenso (Solo un poco... xD), Lime, Lemmon, Pedofilia.

Butch (22 años)

Kaoru (16 años)

* * *

**๋****• **Pasante **๋****•**

**๋****• **By_PerFecTHeLL**๋****•**

**S**in **C**ordura_(*)

**:.**

Las clases de gimnasia comenzaron, Kaoru se sentía un poco nerviosa y ni siquiera sabía porque. Observo a Butch sonriéndoles a sus compañeras, mientras estas se retorcían de la felicidad como lombrices. Butch desvió la mirada hacia Kaoru, ella se la desvió inmediatamente. Algo había en él, que le daba… _miedo_. Cerró los ojos y suspiro. Tratando de tranquilizarse. Los abrió y lo primero que vio fue a Danny parado frente a ella, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Hola Kaoru…— saludo amistosamente el chico. Kaoru observo de reojo al pasante, él no estaba observando.

—Hola Danny, amm… yo, gracias por la rosa— le agradeció la chica, después de todo, tenía que hacerlo. Ya que la rosa había sido destrozada por las manos de su querido profesor.

—De nada. Me alegro que te haya gustado— sonríe el chico, acercándose peligrosamente al rostro de la chica Matsubara.

—Sí, yo… te puedes alejar de mí. — pidió Kaoru al sentir la poca distancia entre ellos.

—Kaoru, eh cambiado. Dame otra oportunidad— pidió él, tomándole la mano a la chica. Ella solamente se la arrebato rápidamente, no quería nada con ese chico. Solamente le agradeció por el detalle y ya. Solamente eso.

—Lo lamento, pero esa oportunidad la tuviste hace muchos años… y la desperdiciaste. Así que adiós. — le dice Kaoru yéndose lejos de ahí. Danny estaba a punto de seguirla, cuando siente la mirada de alguien; busca rápidamente al dueño de la mirada y se sorprende al ver al pasante verlo con rencor, odio… furia. El rubio se queda estático, no podía moverse. Sintió una punzada en su pecho, como si algo le obstruyera la respiración. Una chica de cabello rizado le hablo a Butch, este desvió la mirada. Danny dio gracias a eso, ya que en el mismo momento que el pasante había desviado la mirada; su respiración había vuelto a ser normal.

— ¡Listo profesor! — gritaron al unísono sus alumnas. Butch sonrió levemente, al notar a su "muñequita" estar a una larga distancia de ese chico Wilson. El cual solo observaba a la chica, cosa que realmente le molestaba a Butch.

—Bien, ahora los demás descansen. Señor Wilson, señorita Matsubara… acompáñenme al gimnasio. Por petición del entrenador, el señor Wilson será puesto a prueba. — informo Butch, Danny sonrió confiadamente. Kaoru hizo una mueca de fastidio. Los tres se dirigieron al gimnasio siendo seguidos por la multitud. Que no se querían perder el espectáculo. Se sentaron en las gradas. Butch, Kaoru y Danny subieron al pequeño ring que había ahí. Kaoru se cruzó de brazos, ahora que idea loca se le iba ocurrir al tarado de su profesor. Por mucho que lo quisiera… seguía siendo todo lo malo en el mundo. Y eso, le encantaba.

—Bien, señor Wilson. Si usted quiere participar en el equipo de lucha por parejas con la señorita Matsubara; debe demostrarme que tan capaz es… peleara con ella. — le dijo el pasante al rubio, este solo sonrió confiado. La chica frunció el ceño, sin cambiar de postura.

—Y usted señorita Matsubara, espero me demuestre el mismo coraje que tuvo… cuando se enfrento conmigo. — Butch la miro seriamente, ella rodo los ojos y lo miro de una forma que pareciese que estuviera aburrida. Los tres bajaron del ring a cambiarse, ya que Butch también había pensado en pelear él contra los dos. Aunque más con él. Aunque esta parte la había omitido. Kaoru se adentró al vestidor de chicas, Danny al de varones. Butch sonrió levemente, volteo a todos lados y no vio a nadie. Se adentró al vestidor de chicas. Kaoru se desvistió, dejando caer su ropa deportiva al suelo; escucho unos pasos, pero cuando quiso voltear, alguien le había tapado la boca y una mano acariciaba su vientre.

—Sabes, ya no puedo resistirme…— le susurro Butch al oído, empezando a morder el lóbulo de su oreja. La chica se dejó llevar, cerró los ojos disfrutando cada caricia y beso de él. Butch empezó a succionar su delicado cuello, pasando por los hombros y la delicada espalda de la chica. Ella suspiro, sintió como la mano que había obstruido su grito empezaba a acariciar sus labios, delineándolos suavemente. La mano del vientre descendió, adentrándose delicadamente dentro de aquella ropa íntima. Sintió los vellos púbicos de la chica enredarse con su mano, sonrió, y adentró su mano un poco más abajo. Siguió besando el cuello, al parecer, el punto débil de la chica. Kaoru sintió como sus labios vaginales empezaban a ser acariciados por la mano del pasante. Acariciados, no masturbados. Sintió como su vagina empezó a humedecerse, provocando que los dedos del joven quedaran empapados. Kaoru se volteo, provocando que el chico girara la mano dentro de su prenda, quedando en los firmes glúteos. La chica lo miro y le sonrió, empezando a besarlo, él correspondió el beso. De una forma tan suave y dulce, que hasta dudaba que era él mismo quien estaba correspondiendo el beso. Kaoru se deshizo de la playera de él, dejando su tórax descubierto. Lo acaricio lentamente, recorriendo su mano por esos músculos que se le notaban a simple vista. La mano de ella, era tan delicada que hacía a su cuerpo tensarse ante cada caricia que recibía. Él beso la deliciosa boca de su muñequita, adentrando su otra mano en la braga de la chica. Apretó los glúteos de ella, haciendo que esta arqueara la espalda. Oportunidad que se le dio al chico, para empezar a besar su cuello de nuevo.

—B-Butch, basta, que tal si… a-alguien…— se tensó la chica al sentir los dedos de él dentro de su vagina. Retuvo un gemido, que se le iba a escapar, en cuanto el chico empezó a mover sus dedos dentro de ella. Circularmente. Su pene de él, empezó a tensarse. Quería sentirse dentro de ella, quería hacerla gemir su nombre, quería que _solo fuera suya_.

—Te amo…— susurro él entre besos. Los pezones de la chica estaban completamente erectos, Kaoru empezó a masajear sus senos, dándole a entender a Butch que estos también necesitaban atención. Él saco con cuidado sus dedos, y los introdujo a su boca, degustando la dulce excitación de la chica. Libero los senos de ella, quedando al aire. Empezando a devorarlos con lujuria, la chica retenía esos gemidos, acción—que no hace falta mencionar—que le encantaba al chico. Butch bajo su pantalón junto con su bóxer, necesitaba sentirla ya. Quito la braga de la chica, dejando expuesta su humedad al igual que la erección de él. Butch llevo su punta hasta la entrada de ella y la penetro delicadamente, haciendo que la chica arqueara la espalda. Él la levanto, dejando que ella envolviera sus piernas en su cintura. Empezó a estimular el clítoris de la chica, en cuanto las embestidas se hicieron más rápidas y profundas. Ella se sostenía de los hombros de él, apretándolos con mucha fuerza. Tenía miedo de caerse, aunque sabía que él no la soltaría. Él gruño al sentir como la vagina de ella se contraía apretando más su miembro, que aumentaba de tamaño a cada contracción. Un espasmo se hizo presente en el cuerpo de ambos, no se oía ningún ruido alguno; más que el de sus respiraciones y el pequeño golpeteo de los glúteos de ella con los testículos de él. Kaoru sentía el miembro de él atravesándola, por así decirlo.

—Te amo… B-Butch— le confeso ella, sintiendo que pronto iba a llegar al orgasmo. Él hizo las embestidas más rápidas, pronto acabaría. Sintió su cuerpo vibrar y salió de ella, derramándose en el suelo. Ella arqueo su espalda al sentir su orgasmo. Se abrazó a él y oculto su rostro enrojecido en el cuello del pasante. Sus respiraciones se tranquilizaron, él sonrió, sabiendo que ella era suya y de nadie más.

—Idiota… alguien nos pudo haber visto o escuchado— regaño Kaoru a Butch, haciendo que este sonriera, una sonrisa burlona pero… que demostraba lo feliz que estaba.

—No lo creo. Además, bien pudiste detenerme antes de comenzar. — culpa él a ella. Kaoru le dirige una mirada molesta y reprochadora, haciendo un puchero de disgusto en su rostro. Él ríe un poco y le da un pequeño beso en los labios. La chica niega con la cabeza y desenreda lentamente sus piernas de la cintura de Butch. Ella comienza a limpiarse con pequeñas toallitas con las que contaba el baño.

— ¿No te vas a limpiar? — pregunta Kaoru al ver como Butch sube su bóxer y pantalón, sin siquiera haberse quitado el líquido de ella.

—No, me gusta oler a ti— el pasante sonríe burlonamente, Kaoru se sonroja levemente, volteando la mirada y tirando las toallitas al bote de basura. Se viste con la misma ropa con la que peleo esa vez. Y mira a Butch mirarla detenidamente.

— ¿Qué? — pregunta ella.

—Nada, solamente que… te ves hermosa con ese traje. —

—Mmm… como sea— le dice Kaoru tratando de sonar desinteresada, viendo hacia otro lugar para ocultar el tono carmesí de sus mejillas. Butch levanta la barbilla de Kaoru, haciendo que esta lo mirara. La beso, degustando del dulce sabor de su boca. Haciendo rozar su lengua con la suya, dándole a entender que la necesitaba. Se separó de ella y la observo.

—Te amo mi muñequita…— le comenta él, acariciando su mejilla. Ella besa la mano de él, y ambos sonríen.

Butch sale primero, procurando que nadie lo vea. Sale y nota a Danny subirse al ring, suspira aliviado, al saber que no se habían tardado. Sin embargo, a él le pareció una eternidad. Kaoru sale después de unos minutos, algo cansada, pero lo sabía disimular. Danny la miro de arriba abajo, examinándola. Butch no le tomo mucha importancia, acababa de hacerle el amor y con eso bastaba para demostrar que ella era suya.

—Bien, señor Wilson—Butch rio mentalmente, por las últimas palabras mencionadas. —Espero sea un combate limpio. Al igual que usted… señorita Matsubara. Comiencen cuando quieran. — finalizo quedándose en el ring. Tenía que ver los movimientos de ese chico, que no se llegara a propasar tocando algo que no era de su propiedad. Kaoru se puso en una postura firme, al igual que el rubio. Este sonrió confiadamente y empezó a atacar él. Dándole unas patadas consecutivas, que Kaoru pudo esquivar con facilidad, correspondiéndole con un gancho en el vientre de este haciéndole retroceder. Danny tomo su vientre, ese golpe había sido demasiado fuerte. Gruño y apretó los puños, trato de darle un jab a Kaoru, pero esta golpeo su puño con la palma de su mano desviándole el golpe y dándole un puñetazo con su otra mano. El rubio retrocedió, su nariz sangraba. Esa chica le acomodaba los golpes enserio, al parecer quería desquitarse de una vez por todas. Butch miraba todo sin expresión alguna, estaba cruzado de brazos y con una muy diminuta sonrisa en su rostro. Kaoru sonrió al ver su mano manchada de la sangre de ese imbécil.

—Vamos Danny, no que has cambiado. Demuéstrame que no eres el patético perdedor de siempre— comento Kaoru burlonamente. El rubio rabio al oír estas palabras y empezó a darle una serie de jabs, los cuales esquivaba la chica sin preocupación alguna.

«Perdedor» pensó la chica, al tomarle la cara sin esfuerzo alguno y golpearla contra su rodilla. El chico cayó al suelo, vaya que Kaoru había mejorado. Butch se limitó a sonreír.

—Bien, creo que ya sé quién fue la ganadora— concluye Butch, mirando al chico tirado en el suelo. El entrenador que había visto todo, abrió los ojos impresionado. Pensó que el chico Wilson estaba al mismo nivel que la chica Matsubara, pero se equivocó. Butch volteo a ver al entrenador y encogió los hombros, como dándole a entender "Que le vamos hacer".

Kaoru bajo del ring, y se metió enseguida a los vestidores. Esta vez poniéndole seguro a la puerta, no es que no quisiera que el pasante la siguiera de nuevo, ella lo deseaba tanto como él a ella, pero Kaoru quería quitarse el sudor en su cuerpo. No aumentarlo.

Danny golpeo el suelo frustrado. Butch lo miro burlonamente, cruzándose de brazos, mientras sus compañeros murmuraban cosas como: "Viste le pateo el trasero una chica", "Que vergüenza de hombre" o "Míralo nada más, aparenta ser fuerte y lo derrota una mujer".

—Guarden silencio. — pidió el entrenador. Cuando noto a la chica llegar vestida con sus ropas de la mañana.

—Como decía. Ahora que están todos, eh de informarles que en unos cuantos días como saben saldremos de excursión por así decirlo. Los pasantes irán en el mismo autobús que ustedes. Yo me iré por delante, para asegurar las reservaciones de la cabaña. — anuncio el entrenador. Kaoru miro a Butch, quien le dirigía una mirada, bastante divertido. El entrenador se dirigió a él, entregándole unos papeles.

—Hmp… el entrenador me ha entregado los gastos que se realizaran para hacer el viaje. — comenta Butch enseñando los papeles. Kaoru abrió los ojos, que estúpida. Era obvio que había gastos, y no le quería exigir nada a su hermano. Él hacía mucho ya, como para arrimarle otro cargo. No, definitivamente si los gastos eran exagerados no iría. Bajo la mirada, sintiéndose algo triste. Butch no pasó desapercibido esto, algo le pasaba. Después hablaría con ella. Si, era raro para él hacer eso; ya que jamás se había preocupado por una mujer y menos con las que zorras baratas con las que salía. Pero ella era diferente, ella era su vida. La razón de su existir. Mando a un chico a sacar copias, para todos sus compañeros, después los repartiría en el aula.

—Profesor, ¿puedo hablar con usted? — pidió Kaoru al entrenador, quien la miro y asintió. Alejándose del resto. Butch los miro como tratando de comprender lo que hablaban.

—Dime, Kaoru…—

—Usted sabe que, ahora mi familia depende de mi hermano mayor. Así que yo, no sé si vaya al dichoso viaje; no quiero exigirle demasiado a Dai. Usted sabe que…—

—Sí, descuida. Si no vienes no hay problema. Yo comprendo tu situación y hablare con tu pasante para que comprenda— le dijo el entrenador en forma de apoyo. La chica negó con la cabeza.

—Yo se lo diré, después de todo, la situación es mía. —

—Si… bien, descuida. Es una lástima que no puedas venir al viaje. — finalizo el entrenador, dándole apoyo a la chica. Ella asintió y sonrió, sí que era una lástima no poder ir al viaje; ya que después de todo quería probar sus habilidades de supervivencia. Ella miro hacia el suelo, y sintió deseos de llorar, pero se abstuvo a ello. Regresaron junto al grupo. Butch trato de ver a Kaoru a los ojos, pero esta no le dirigía la mirada.

—Bien, pueden regresar a su salón. En un momento iré a informar lo que será necesario llevar, darles instrucciones y cosas por el estilo que les hará falta para realizar el viaje. — termina Butch de decir. Todos comienzan a regresar al salón, en la espera de los tres pasantes y maestros que los acompañarían en el transcurso. Todos se fueron, Kaoru se quedó y miro al entrenador. Este asintió y también salió del gimnasio dejándolos solos.

— ¿Pasa algo? — pregunto Butch a Kaoru. Esta solo miraba el suelo, apretó los puños y se armó de valor.

—Yo **no** voy a poder ir al viaje…— mordió su labio inferior con fuerza. Esperando la respuesta de él. Butch abrió los ojos, no tan sorprendido como esperaba la chica.

— ¿Por qué? — pregunto él, con un toque de molestia en su voz.

—Es que… yo… no tengo dinero para ir, de acuerdo. Yo no quiero presionar a mi hermano y… la verdad faltan pocos días para ir de viaje, así que no pienso conseguirlo. Simplemente no voy a ir. — finalizo la chica, con un pequeño toque cristalino en sus ojos. Butch miro hacia todos lados, esperando a encontrar a alguien con la mirada. Estaban seguros. Él acaricio la mejilla de ella, sonriéndole tiernamente y quitándole esas pequeñas lagrimitas que se le habían escapado.

—Ese no es problema— dice Butch con una sonrisa en su rostro. Kaoru se desconcierta y frunce el ceño.

— ¿Cómo que no es problema? No entiendes que…— Butch la calla con sus labios, toma su rostro con ambas manos, profundizando el beso.

—De tus gastos me encargo yo, pero tú vas a ir…— sonríe Butch al separarse de ella. Kaoru estaba a punto de protestar, estaba bien que la quisiera y todo, pero… _cuando le pagaría ese dinero_.

—Butch, yo…—

—No, no y no… no quiero quejas—

—Escúchame, yo no tengo para pagarte ese dinero… y…—

—Y nada. Yo no te lo estoy cobrando, tú eres parte de mí ahora, y yo me encargare de tus gastos. — declara él sonriéndole, Kaoru suspira y lo ve. Él la vuelve a besar. Y se van los dos, al salón. Kaoru llega y se va a sentar a su lugar. Nota a Brick y a Boomer en el salón y les sonríe. Ellos la ven y le corresponden la sonrisa. Brick siente la presencia de su hermano menor llegar a su lado.

—Te tardaste…— le murmura. Butch solo se cruza de brazos y roda sus ojos.

—Mmm… siempre me checas el tiempo, mamá— ríe Butch, al notar la cara molesta de su hermano. El chico de las copias llega corriendo y se las entrega a los pasantes.

—Silencio, por favor. — pide Brick, haciendo a todos callar. Varias alumnas suspiran, ese chico era hermoso. El color pelirrojo de su cabello hacia resaltar esos bellos ojos rojos. El pasante a su lado izquierdo; era rubio, con un peinado medio raro, aun así le quedaba muy bien y sus pecas en sus mejillas le hacían dar un toque tierno e infantil a su rostro. El ultimo pasante se posiciono al lado derecho del pelirrojo, sus ojos verdes eran como unas puñaladas feroces cada vez que te miraba. Esas pequeñas perforaciones en la oreja lo hacían ver extremadamente sexy. Las alumnas salieron de su trance al oír la voz del rubio hablar.

—Como saben el viaje, aparte de ser emocionante también tendrá algunos gastos. En los cuales los utilizaremos para pagar el hospedaje, la comida, el agua… en fin; todo lo necesario para pasar las 2 semanas ahí. — una chica de cabello castaño y ojos azules, levanto la mano. El rubio le dio la palabra.

—Profesor, pensé que había dicho que el viaje duraba una semana. —

—Exactamente. Pero debido a los gastos que se van hacer, pudimos convencer al dueño dejarnos dos semanas más. Una será de duro entrenamiento físico y la otra para que ustedes se relajen— responde Brick a la duda de la chica. Los alumnos gritaron emocionados, menos Kaoru, que aún estaba pensativa. No podía darse el lujo de derrochar el dinero del pasante, es más no tenía ningún derecho a tomarlo. Ella lo veía como un pago—por sus servicios— si así se pudiera clasificar. Un folleto llego a sus manos, cuatrocientos cincuenta dólares. Era lo que iba a costar el maldito viaje.

«Mierda» pensó la chica al observar tal cantidad. Cuando rayos se lo pagaría. Eso era casi lo que ganaba su hermano a la semana. El timbre sonó, anunciando la finalización de clases. Todos se marcharon, al terminar de escuchar las instrucciones de los pasantes. Kaoru suspiro y empezó a caminar, sus amigas la esperaban afuera del salón. Sintió una vibración en su mochila, saco su celular y tenía un mensaje.

_"Ya te dije que vas a ir. Así que quita esa cara… muñequita"_

Se sonrojo al notar el mensaje, volteo de reojo y miro al pasante reír junto con sus hermanos, con su celular en la mano. Ella salió del salón y se fue con sus amigas. Empezando a caminar a las afueras de la escuela.

— ¿Te pasa algo? Te noto muy callada…— pregunta Momoko a Kaoru, viendo que caminaba, completamente fuera de sí.

—Kaoru, Kaoru… ¡Kaoru! — grito Miyako a su amiga, para hacerla reaccionar.

— ¿Pasa algo? — pregunta Kaoru, observando a sus dos amigas que la miran extrañadas.

—Eso te pregunto a ti, estas actuando muy extraño…— le dice Momoko a Kaoru, poniéndose su mano en su barbilla. De forma pensativa.

—No… no me pasa nada. Solo que… estaba pensando en que, el viaje será emocionante— pone como excusa Kaoru sonriéndoles a sus amigas.

* * *

—Vaya estas muy feliz…— dice Brick saliendo al estacionamiento junto con sus dos hermanos. Butch iba sonriente, ósea tener a la chica durante dos semanas junto a él, definitivamente iba a ser el paraíso.

—Sí, siento que este viaje, me hará muy bien— expresa Butch, subiendo a su preciado auto. Al igual que sus hermanos, suben y se van… como siempre compitiendo para ver cuál era el mejor. Butch pensó en el acontecimiento de hace unas horas. Freno al ver el semáforo y cerró los ojos por un momento recordando a la chica, siendo penetrada por él. Si de él dependiera le haría el amor las veinticuatro horas al día. Pero… eso ya lo haría cuando salieran al dichoso viaje.

* * *

**R**eviews?

Trabajando para el capítulo 10 xD!


	10. Chapter X

**N**otas de la autora: ¡Hola! aquí dejandoles el decimo capitulo xD... espero les guste... no estaba muy inspirada ¬¬... debido a mucha tarea y muchos examenes... y ayer un estres de la CH... bueno para que les cuento xD... y ayer ocurrio una tragedia murio mi periquito T.T... wuaaa! toy tiste :(... como sea... se que estara en el cielo de los pericos o algo asi xD... bien, espero reviews! No... hay nada nuevo... solo corregí unos pequeños errores que tuve que se notaban mucho xD jajajaja, bien me largo...

**Fanfic Dedicado:** Marinav92

**D**isclaimer: Las chicas superpoderosas Z, no me pertenecen. Lo único que es de mi propiedad son las maniáticas y sádicas ideas que pongo en este fanfic.

**A**dvertencias: Lenguaje inapropiado, OoC (indispensable en mis fanfics xD), Suspenso (Solo un poco... xD), Lime, Lemmon, Pedofilia.

Butch (22 años)

Kaoru (16 años)

* * *

**๋****• **Pasante **๋****•**

**๋****• **By_PerFecTHeLL**๋****•**

**S**in **C**ordura_(*)

**:.**

Los días iban pasando rápidamente, cosa que incomodaba mucho a Kaoru. Estaba demasiado pensativa sobre aquel dinero que le iba a dar el pasante así como así. Ella se sentía de cierto modo, muy incómoda con esta situación, él al contrario de ella, deseaba ya salir al mentado viaje. Llegaron las clases de gimnasia, faltaban cuatro días para salir. Cuatro días para convencer al pasante que no iba a ir.

— ¿Cómo se encuentran? — pregunto Butch a sus alumnos, después de haber dado dieciséis vueltas a la cancha.

—Genial…— respondió por los hombres, un chico de tez morena y ojos cafés.

—Agotadas…— respondió por las mujeres una chica de cabello rubio y ojos grises.

—Bien, espero vayan preparando sus maletas para el viaje. — comenta Butch a sus alumnos, viendo disimuladamente a Kaoru, que esta se encontraba cruzada de brazos.

— ¡Síííí! — gritaron emocionados todos. Menos la chica Matsubara.

—Oiga profesor, ¿nos asignaran los asientos o podemos sentarnos con quienes queramos? — pregunta Danny, mirando a Kaoru de reojo con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Butch se enoja ante esto, pero trata de controlarse y hablar lo más tranquilo que puede.

—No, de hecho… yo junto con los otros dos pasantes; ya hemos decidido sus asientos. — se escuchó una leve queja de los alumnos. Butch rodo los ojos, siempre era lo mismo con estos niños.

—Para que no haya problema y el viaje sea seguro, los pasantes nos sentaremos distribuidos. El pasante Brick se sentara al frente con algún alumno o alumna, al igual que el pasante Boomer y yo iré hasta el final. — las chicas gritan emocionadas, cualquiera podía ser la afortunada. Kaoru se sienta en el suelo, acción que imitan sus demás compañeros.

—Entonces, ¿cualquiera podía ser la que se siente con los pasantes? — pregunta una chica llamada Amanda.

—Exactamente. — contesta Butch. Omitiendo el hecho de que él ya había escogido a su acompañante. Sonríe torcidamente, mirando a Kaoru. El timbre toca la hora de salida, y todos regresan a los vestidores, a ducharse y dispuestos a irse a su casa. Kaoru se levanta con pesar y el pasante la detiene.

— ¿Qué te pasa? Algo tienes, y no quiero mentiras…— Butch pone un gesto serio, la chica solo suspira cansada.

—Butch, no me pasa nada. Solo que… no quiero que pagues mi viaje, yo… yo…— «No quiero que pagues las veces que tuvimos sexo» si, eso era lo más correcto decir.

—Ya te dije que lo voy hacer para que vayas conmigo. No entiendo cuál es el problema, porque llevas insistiendo todos los malditos días que no pague tu viaje. —

—Ese es el problema, es que yo no lo veo como si estuvieras pagando el viaje sino… otra cosa— Kaoru baja la mirada, apretando sus puños. Butch la mira confundido por un momento y comprende rápidamente, frunce el ceño. Como era posible que ella pensara… eso.

— ¡Por dios, Kaoru! Como crees que te voy estar pagando solo por… eso. No y repito no es por eso. Es porque quiero que vayas conmigo solamente—

—De todos modos, es una cantidad de dinero muy grande y…—

—Y ya te dije que no me importa. Tú iras conmigo y punto final. — determina él, viéndola con una mirada tan fría que hace que Kaoru ya no siga hablando.

—Ve a cambiarte, iras conmigo…— continua Butch, viendo como la chica lo voltea a ver extrañada. —Je, je… oye no eh tenido nada de contacto contigo desde esa vez en los vestidores, y enserio te necesito…— murmura él a ella, haciendo que esta se sonroje. Kaoru niega con la cabeza levemente y sonríe, yéndose a los vestidores a darse una ducha.

Butch se va a refrescar al igual que su "muñequita". Se tarda diez minutos en salir, pero nota que la chica aún no ha salido. Se sale afuera del gimnasio y enciende un cigarro, empieza a inhalar, sacando el humo que proviene de este.

—Hola cariño… ¿no me invitas uno? — Butch voltea a ver y sonríe, al ver a su gran 'amiga' Patrice sonreírle, con un minivestido blanco.

—Claro, pero ¿Qué haces aquí? — pregunta él sacando uno y dándoselo, prendiéndolo del suyo.

—Pues me entere que a esta hora salías, así que decidí venir a saludar…— contesta ella, dándole una inhalada al cigarro y sacando el humo.

—Que bien… y ¿Cómo está tu maridito? — pregunta burlonamente Butch, haciendo que la chica ría.

—Pues que puedo decir, enfermo… el anciano se enfermó y ahora yo lo "cuido" — Patrice comienza a reír, ya que muy pronto le dejaría esa fortuna que tenía el vejete.

—Eres una perversa, donde quedo ese disque amor que le tenías…— comenta Butch burlonamente, cuando Patrice se le acerca peligrosamente a su rostro y recorre la mejilla de este con una de sus uñas acrílicas.

—Mi amor se quedó contigo…— dice ella seductoramente, cuando está a punto de besarlo, él se aleja de ella.

—Lástima. Lo lamento, pero… creo que eso si ya no se va a poder…— Butch sonríe y escucha la puerta del gimnasio abrirse; Patrice voltea a ver quién había salido y se sorprende un poco al notar a la _niña_ de la otra vez. Butch sonríe al notar a la chica y la examina de arriba abajo. Llevaba una playera pegada a su cuerpo, con un tono verde oscuro, tenía unas manchas negras en esta, difícil de distinguir la figura; junto con un short holgado y un par de tenis negros. Kaoru llevaba su mochila verde en el hombro, y voltea a ver al chico que estaba junto con esa mujer del centro comercial. Siente una pequeña molestia instalarse en su pecho, pero trata de actuar normal. Estaba a punto de hablar cuando, su mochila es quitada de su hombro y cargada por el pasante.

—Bien, nos vemos luego Patrice. Ah… y que te vaya bien con tu esposito— dice Butch, tomando de Kaoru de la mano y empezando a caminar al estacionamiento; la cual se sonroja y baja la mirada siguiéndolo. Patrice no reaccionaba, como era posible que él, se fijara en una… una… niña como esa.

* * *

Butch sube a su jaguar al igual que Kaoru, le llega un olor rico a fresa. Al parecer lo había mandado a que lo lavaran, Butch mira de reojo a Kaoru que iba muy callada; arranca su auto y salen de la escuela. Yendo directamente hacia la suite.

— ¿Quién era esa mujer? — Kaoru no puede aparentar el toque de molestia en su voz, cosa que hace a Butch sonreír.

—Una vieja amiga, tranquilízate— dice él sonriendo. Observando a la chica por el espejo, mientras esta hace un gesto de disgusto y se cruza de brazos. Él para al notar el semáforo y voltea a ver a la chica.

— ¿Qué? — pregunta Kaoru con molestia.

—Nada, solo que… no entiendo porque te pones **celosa**…— Kaoru se sorprende y gruñe un poco apretando la tela de su short.

— ¡Yo no estoy celosa! — le grita ella.

—Aja…— es lo único que comenta él.

— ¡Argh! ¿Por qué debería estar celosa de una estúpida como ella y más si se trata de un enclenque como tú? —

—Porque este enclenque pateo tu trasero en el ring, y… te ha hecho el amor más de diez veces…— contesta Butch burlonamente, y comenta como si no supiera cuantas veces se lo había hecho a la chica.

— ¡Idiota! ¡No han sido más de diez veces! — se quejó Kaoru, mostrándole el puño, cuando Butch se estaciona y le sonríe burlonamente.

—Entonces… debemos hacerlo más seguido. — dice él, bajando del carro, siendo seguido por Kaoru. Entran al hotel, el recepcionista le da la tarjeta de la suite a Butch; el cual agarra de la mano a la chica y se retira al elevador. Llegan a la suite y antes de entrar, Kaoru se le queda mirando a Butch.

— ¿Qué? — pregunta él, cuando ve a la chica ponerse un poco nerviosa.

—Podría, pasar… amm… la tarjeta— pide Kaoru inocentemente, Butch le sonríe tiernamente y le da la tarjeta, la cual pasa Kaoru y sonríe al ver que lo había hecho bien.

—Ja, ja, ja… pareces una niña…— ríe Butch al notar a Kaoru, entrar corriendo a la suite y empezando a saltar en la gran cama.

—Al menos no soy un pedófilo— dice ella burlonamente, cosa que no le causa nada de gracia a Butch; él cierra la puerta y nota a la chica caer en la cama acostada. Cansada por haber saltado. Butch se le acerca y se sube encima de ella, quedando sus rostros muy cerca; ella se sonroja.

—Al menos no soy la que desea a un pedófilo…— Butch se acerca lentamente a sus labios y los besa con desesperación, ocho días sin besarla era mucho y es que… no habían tenido la oportunidad. Pronto, introdujo su lengua en la cavidad de ella; haciéndole compañía a su lengua de ella. Anunciándole su llegada, rozaba con mucho deseo su lengua con la de la chica. Recordó el día en que estaban a punto de besarse, pero fueron interrumpidos por su grupo de admiradoras.

_"Profesor, no debería estar en la clase de gimnasia" le comento Kaoru, viéndolo burlona. Estaba acorralada por los brazos del chico, en la biblioteca._

_"Y ¿usted no debería estar en clases?" pregunta él, acercándose peligrosamente al rostro de la Matsubara. Un pequeño roce de labios, eso fue todo, debido a que muchas chicas de otro salón llegaron gritando, buscando a su querido profesor. Kaoru se separó de él y lo miro burlonamente, le hizo una señal de adiós, dejándolo con las ganas. _

Butch atrapo el labio inferior de la chica y lo mordió lentamente, sin hacerle daño. Lamio la comisura de los labios de la chica, dejándolos empapados por su tibia saliva. Él llevo su boca al lindo cuello marcado de la chica, remarcaba esos pequeños chupetones que apenas iban a desaparecer. Kaoru arqueo la espalda, cerraba los ojos disfrutando el placer que sentía en ese momento. Ella sintió las manos de él adentrarse debajo de su playera, su seno derecho fue apretado por una de las manos de él. Ella mordió su labio inferior, reteniendo un pequeño grito. Sus manos empezaron a acariciar los cabellos azabaches del chico, el cual se encontraba todavía succionando ese delicioso cuello. El joven quito la playera de ella, admirando esos grandes y deliciosos senos que sabía que solo le pertenecían a él. Quito el sujetador de la chica, y dio un pequeño beso en el centro de los pechos haciendo temblar un poco a Kaoru. Se llevó el seno derecho de ella a su boca, empezando a succionarlo, chuparlo y morderlo. Con su lengua trazaba el pequeño borde del botoncito erecto, llevo el otro seno, aun no húmedo a su boca. Empezando a hacer lo mismo que en el otro. Ella lamio sus labios, denotando la excitación que tenía en ese momento.

Ella lo empujo haciéndolo caer al lado de ella. Se posiciono a horcajadas encima de él y quito la playera de él, tirándola hacia un lado y empezó a besar su pecho, a lamerlo y morderlo, así como él hacía con su cuello. Pronto el pecho carente de vello estaba completamente húmedo. Ella bajo de forma peligrosa su trasero rozándolo con el miembro ya erecto de él.

— ¡Argh! ¡Eres tan… deliciosa! — expreso Butch, soltando un pequeño gruñido. Elevo sus manos hasta los pechos de la chica empezando a masajearlos, mientras sentía como la chica aumentaba el roce de sus sexos. La erección ya le empezaba a doler. La tumbo desesperado en la cama y quito rápidamente las ropas de la chica, dejándola completamente desnuda de pies a cabeza. Ella se incorporó y le desabrocho el pantalón, quien fue él mismo quien lo aventó apartándolo. El bóxer de él no ayudaba mucho debido a la creciente erección de él, se lo quito rápidamente, cuando sintió las manos de la chica sobre este, empezó a masturbarlo, sintiendo como latía entre sus manos. Él gruño de placer, y soltó un pequeño grito al sentir la boca de ella lamber su miembro, su lengua recorría todo el falo de él, desde el glande hasta la raíz de este. Él estaba que ardía, ya no podría aguantar más. Posiciono a la chica en cuatro y la chica esperaba que el entrara, pero este empezó a lamer sus labios vaginales, incitándolos a humedecerse más, sintió un dedo dentro de su pequeño ano, soltó un quejido de dolor, pero después empezó a hallarle placer a la sensación. Sintió un dedo dentro de su vagina y la lengua de él saboreando su clítoris el cual se encontraba completamente erecto. Ella trataba de retener esos gemidos, el pene de Butch pedía a gritos penetrarla de una buena vez. Él la acomodo abriéndola de piernas, y coloco su punta en la entrada de ella, acaricio lentamente los labios superiores de la chica y se adentró en ella lentamente. El vaivén comenzó, su pene se movía lentamente adentro de ella, los erectos pezones de Kaoru rebotaban cada vez que este se adentraba profundamente. Butch empezó a aumentar el ritmo, tomo los muslos de la chica y los separo más, haciendo que la entrada y salida fueran más fácil.

—Aahh… Aaahh… Bu-Butch t-te amo…— grito la chica, mientras un hilo de baba escurría por la comisura de su labio inferior. Butch gruñía, y aumentaba más el ritmo de las embestidas. La chica cambio de posición, ahora estando ella arriba de él, empezó a moverse de arriba abajo, como sentadillas. Butch la tomaba de la cintura, no quería que ella se cayera y se hiciera daño. El placer dado hacia jadear a los dos, que estaban completamente sudados. Kaoru sentía el miembro de él pulsar dentro de ella, él sentía las paredes vaginales de ella apretar su pene constantemente. Provocándole varios espasmos. Ambos sintieron el clímax llegar, ella arqueo su espalda, y él salió rápidamente de ella, derramándose en la sabana. Ella lo miro sonriente, dándole un pequeño beso, pero se avergonzó cuando él le susurro «Aun no hemos acabado». Butch volteo a Kaoru que había quedado en cuatro por así decirlo, pasó su lengua por el pequeño ano de ella. Kaoru empezó a sentir de nuevo la temperatura en su cuerpo, él no esperando más, adentro su gran miembro en la pequeña cavidad de ella. Kaoru arqueo su espalda, cosa que a él le excito más. Empezó de nuevo el vaivén, algo dificultoso por la pequeña cavidad donde estaba situado. Sus senos rebotaban de delante hacia atrás, su clítoris era estimulado por el dedo de él. Butch aumento el vaivén ya acostumbrándose al apretón dado por los bien formados glúteos de ella.

—Mal…maldición Kaoru eres tan estrecha… aahh…— expreso Butch entre jadeos. Mientras ella sentía que iba a desfallecer en cualquier momento, él trataba de atravesarla sintiéndose al borde del placer. Muy pronto llego a su segundo orgasmo, al igual que ella. Él se dejó caer al igual que ella, aun estando dentro de ella.

—Cielos, realmente me extrañabas…— dice Kaoru una vez que hubo recuperado el aliento.

—Sí, no sabes cuánto…— Butch inhala el delicioso aroma que tanto la caracterizaba. Saca su miembro del frágil cuerpo de ella.

—Quédate conmigo…— le susurra él, abrazándola. No queriéndose separar de ella nunca.

—Tú sabes que yo no…— trata de decir la chica, pero calla cuando siente un líquido caer en su hombro. Acaso, el pasante estaba… ¿llorando?

—No quiero que te separes de mí, nunca. — Kaoru lo voltea a ver sorprendida, y acaricia la mejilla húmeda de él. Él realmente la amaba. Demasiado, se quedaba corto. Infinitamente. Sería lo más apropiado decir. Kaoru sonrió, limpiándole las pequeñas gotitas cristalinas que caían de los ojos del pasante. Así como él lo hacia con ella cada vez que lloraba.

—Yo… está bien, pero solo por esta noche…— acepta Kaoru la propuesta del chico, sonriéndole tiernamente. Butch se sorprende y una sonrisa de felicidad se forma en su rostro.

— ¡Enserio! — Kaoru asiente y recibe enseguida un efusivo abrazo del chico, que la besa gustoso.

—Pero… préstame tu celular… es que no le eh puesto crédito— ríe la chica, ante su comentario.

—Sí, claro…— Butch se para rápidamente y se pone su bóxer negro. Dejando a la chica cubierta por la sabana, busca en su pequeña mochila su celular. Kaoru mira el celular en sus manos, eso no era un celular sino una joya.

— ¿Pasa algo? — pregunta él al ver a la chica estática. Kaoru lo voltea a ver.

—Amm… cuanto te costó esta cosa, se ve muy cara…— comenta ella, de nuevo viendo el celular y pasando su dedo por los finos diamantes.

—Mmm… ya no me acuerdo. Llevo tiempo con esa cosa— dice él dándole la menor importancia posible, recostándose en el vientre de la chica y mirándola. Kaoru, se siente un poco intimidada. Ese chico podría tener a cualquier actriz, supermodelo, o alguien muchísimo más bella que ella. Empezó a mandarle un mensaje a Miyako, que si le llegaba a hablar su mamá le dijera que se iba a quedar a dormir en la casa de ella; que ella después le explicaría porque. Ya que sabía que si se lo mandaba a Momoko, la iba a empezar a interrogar con miles de preguntas. Recibió un "entendido" de parte de Miyako.

— ¿Por qué yo? — le pregunto Kaoru al pasante, ya no aguantándose la curiosidad.

—Hmp…—

— ¿Por qué me elegiste a mí?, tú… podrías tener a cualquier mujer con todo el dinero que tienes… ¿Por qué a mí? — pregunta Kaoru acariciando el rostro del bello pasante. Él cierra los ojos sintiendo las caricias de ella, y los abre mostrando una sonrisa torcida.

—Porque tú eres la única chica capaz de odiarme y amarme al mismo tiempo. Me detestaste al principio, tal vez me sigues detestando ahora, pero… a pesar de eso me amas y eso es lo único que me importa— acaricia Butch la mejilla de ella, haciéndola sonrojar y sentirse la chica más afortunada del mundo. Ella se agacha y lo besa.

—**Mamá, ¿eres tú? **— pregunta Kaoru, llamando a su casa.

—**Sí, hija… dime ¿Dónde estás? ¿Por qué no has llegado?** — Kaoru sonríe al recibir besos pequeños de parte del pasante en su cuello. Lo separa haciéndole señas de que se espere.

—**Tranquila mamá, me voy a quedar a dormir en la casa de Miyako, si no te molesta…**— le comenta Kaoru a Mitsuko.

—**Claro que no, por supuesto quédate. Y gracias por avisarme ya me estaba poniendo nerviosa.** — Kaoru ríe un poco y se despide de su mamá, diciéndole que no se preocupara. Cuelga y ve a Butch sonriéndole.

—No me gusta mucho, mentirle a mi mamá…— dice ella, con un tono de tristeza.

—Hmp… eso ya lo solucionaremos después, cuando vaya a pedirle tu mano— Butch ríe un poco al ver la cara enrojecida de la chica. Ella se levanta, dejando al descubierto su hermoso cuerpo ante el chico.

—Voy a tomar una ducha si no te importa…— Kaoru se aleja, cuando siente que Butch la sigue. Lo voltea a ver y el chico se detiene.

—Oye, yo también quiero asearme…— comenta Butch divertido ante la idea. Kaoru niega con la cabeza y se adentra al baño al igual que él. Abre la regadera dejando escapar el agua fría, él se acerca y la abraza por la cintura empezando a besarla. Ella se da la vuelta y le sonríe pícaramente. Comienza a besarlo con un poco de agresividad, el agua corría por sus cuerpos desnudos. Él la levanta del suelo, posicionando sus manos en los glúteos de ella. Esta enreda sus piernas en la cintura masculina. Ambos se besan, queriéndose devorar el uno contra el otro. Kaoru arquea su espalda al sentir el miembro de él de nuevo dentro de ella, este placer la estaba matando. Ella agarro fuertemente los cabellos de él, como si buscara sostenerse de algo. Él estaba más que hambriento, sentía ganas de devorarla completamente en ese momento. A él se le hacía muy fácil levantarla, debido a que su cuerpo casi no pesaba. Él gruño al sentir su orgasmo llegar, pero… se corrió en ella, mientras esta arqueaba la espalda por el orgasmo de hace unos segundos. Que estúpido, estúpido realmente estúpido había sido. El deseo lo invadió y… acabo derramándose dentro de ella. Él se salió de ella y la beso, ella parecía tranquila pero él no. Sin embargo, no lo demostró. Ellos comenzaron a bañarse mutuamente, y salieron ella con una pequeña bata de seda que había pedido él para ella. Y él solamente con un bóxer limpio que había en su habitación. Ambos se recostaron y Butch la abrazo, recargando su cabeza en los pechos de ella. La cual dormía plácidamente, él miraba a las afueras de su habitación.

—Como sea… si algo pasa, yo me hare responsable. — piensa Butch para sí mismo. Suspira y la voltea a ver, ella respiraba pausadamente, él sonrió, después de todo… tenía que disfrutar esta noche. Ya que… esta era la primera vez que dormirían juntos.

* * *

**R**eviews?

Trabajando para el capítulo 11 xD!

y yo que pensé que con el 10 iba a acabar pero no... pasante sigue xD...

lamento haber hecho el ultimo lemmon muy corto... ¬¬ tarea de calculo xD


	11. Chapter XI

**N**otas de la autora: ¡Hola! Aquí pasando actualizar... pufff jajajaja xD... wiii...! estoy feliz, pase programación (Bailando de felicidad) wiii! jajajaja, mmm... creo que este capítulo me quedo algo... patetico... no lo sé xD... jajajajaja siempre siento mis fanfics así T.T... bueno, creo que debo de dejar de escribir pasante ya que a parte de Kaoru yo también estoy enloqueciendo O.O... buuuu! oigo ruidos extraños... o será mi abuelita que esta en el baño? no lo sé xD... jajajaja nah! seguiré con "Pasante" hasta que enloquezca xD...

**Fanfic Dedicado:** Marinav92

**D**isclaimer: Las chicas superpoderosas Z, no me pertenecen. Lo único que es de mi propiedad son las maniáticas y sádicas ideas que pongo en este fanfic.

**A**dvertencias: Lenguaje inapropiado, OoC (indispensable en mis fanfics xD), Suspenso (Solo un poco... xD), Lime, Lemmon, Pedofilia.

Butch (22 años)

Kaoru (16 años)

* * *

**๋****• **Pasante **๋****•**

**๋****• **By_PerFecTHeLL**๋****•**

**S**in **C**ordura_(*)

**:.**

Kaoru se removió entre las sabanas, se sentía un poco adolorida de su cuerpo. Destapo su cara, haciendo que el sol pegase en su rostro. Ella frunció el ceño y de nuevo se volvió a tapar. Butch rio ante esto, se veía muy adorable durmiendo. Acaricio el pequeño bulto junto a él, volteo a ver el teléfono y llamo a "servicios a la habitación". Sabía que la chica querría algo de comer cuando despertara.

—**Bonjour monseviur**…— se escuchó una voz al otro lado del teléfono hablar en otro idioma. Francés. Sí, eso era lo más probable.

—**Bonjour… podría traerme el especial de hoy. **— contesto Butch, usando un tono francés.

—**Por supuesto, monseviur. Enseguida estará ahí.**

—**Ah… y para la mademoiselle, trae agua mineral. Vous comprenez?**

—**Je comprends**— Butch agradece y cuelga el teléfono. Voltea a ver a su niña moverse entre las sabanas. Siente los brazos de ella, pasar por su torso desnudo. Kaoru siente una suavidad entre sus brazos, esa "almohada" era realmente cómoda. Va abriendo poco a poco los ojos cuando…

— ¡Aaaahhhh…!— pega un grito al notar el rostro del pasante, el cual se asusta ante el grito de ella; daba gracias a Dios que en ese pasillo solo estuviera su suite… sino seguramente los vecinos de los otros cuartos hubieran salido a asomarse. La chica debido al susto casi cae de la cama, pero afortunadamente la detiene el pasante.

—Ahora ¿Qué rayos tienes…? — pregunta Butch al notar a Kaoru aun asustada. Ella se avergüenza rápidamente al recordar porque estaba ahí.

—Yo… lo siento. Es que, imagínate ya estoy acostumbrada a dormir sola y tú amaneces al lado mío. — comenta Kaoru, algo incomoda por la situación. Butch arquea una ceja y se cruza de brazos, algo indignado por tal explicación.

— ¿Estás enojado? — pregunta Kaoru al observar al pasante, mirar hacia otro lado. Él no le contesta y sigue observando a la puerta, ella se le acerca y le toma el rostro, besándolo. Él con "indignación" y todo, le corresponde el beso. El estómago de Kaoru gruñe, haciendo reír al chico entre besos. Kaoru se sonroja y frunce el ceño, separándose de él.

—Ja, ja, ja… no te enojes. Ya pedí algo para desayunar, ¿quieres jugar mientras nos lo traen? — pregunta él, la chica lo voltea a ver desafiante. Otra vez le patearía el trasero en los videojuegos. Un minuto. ¿Y la escuela?

— ¡Estás loco! ¡Tengo que irme, ahora! ¡Ya se me hizo tarde! — grita la chica alterada, viendo el reloj de péndulo que se encontraba en la habitación. Y efectivamente, ya era tarde. Había perdido su primera clase.

—Hoy _no_ iras a la escuela…— impone Butch a ella. Dándole la menor importancia posible.

— ¿Qué? Vaya que si estás loco…

—No, solamente que… ¿Cuántas veces has faltado a la escuela? — pregunta él a ella. Kaoru posiciona un dedo en su barbilla en forma pensativa.

—Pues ninguna.

—Ahí está. No porque faltes esta vez, te afectara mucho. Además puedo sacar un justificante. — Butch pone una sonrisa burlona, Kaoru lo ve por unos momentos y después sonríe, asintiendo a la propuesta del chico. Después de todo era Ecología, Literatura, Química y la clase de su queridísimo y estúpido pasante.

—Está bien, pero… promete sacarme justificante. Sino mi madre me matara. — ella ríe por lo último dicho y se va a prender la consola de videojuegos. Butch la observa y se levanta con pesar, él también estaba cansado. Butch se sienta junto con Kaoru al sofá blanco, y empiezan a jugar.

* * *

— ¿Dónde demonios esta Butch? — pregunta Brick, al ver a Boomer solo, en la cafetería. El rubio solo se encoje de hombros y niega con la cabeza, dándole a entender al pelirrojo que él tampoco sabía.

—No ha llegado desde anoche…— comento Boomer, sabiendo que a su hermano no le sorprendería tanto.

—Ese estúpido, como causa problemas. — Brick se cruza de brazos y voltea a ver a su alumna número uno, la cual se encontraba con la alumna preferida del pasante a chef. Pero… Kaoru no estaba con ellas. Qué raro. No, no… definitivamente **no** era lo que estaba pensando. Tal vez, la chica se enfermó eso es todo.

—Oye Miyako, tú sabes ¿Por qué no vino Kaoru? — pregunta Momoko, viendo hacia un lado. Donde se supone debía estar sentada su amiga de ojos verdes.

—No lo sé, Momoko. Ella me envió un mensaje ayer, diciéndome que si hablaba su mamá le dijera que se iba a quedar a dormir en mi casa. Que ella después me explicaría porque.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que te pidió eso? Miyako debiste preguntarle— regaño Momoko a Miyako, haciendo que la rubia se sintiera un poco culpable. Su amiga pelirroja tenía razón, debió preguntarle porque, y con quien estaba; pero ella confiaba demasiado en la pelinegra como para hacerle ese tipo de preguntas.

—Lo sé, pero estoy segura que cuando venga nos explicara todo. Así que tranquilízate—. Trato de calmarla, sin éxito alguno, claro.

— ¡Como quieres que me calme! — grito Momoko levantándose de su asiento, ganándose miradas de todos los alumnos de la cafetería, incluso de las cocineras y de los pasantes. Momoko volteo a ver y sonrió nerviosamente, enseguida se sentó rápidamente y comenzó a comer. Haciendo reír a Miyako.

—Tranquila yo sé que Kaoru, sabe lo que hace… después de todo hablamos de Kaoru—. Miyako mordió su sándwich y bebió un poco de su jugo.

* * *

— ¿Te pasa algo? — pregunto Butch a Kaoru, al ver que esta no había tocado nada de su comida. Kaoru lo volteo a ver avergonzada, ya que tenía como diez tenedores ahí y no sabía ni para qué.

—Es que… yo… amm… no sé comer esta cosa…— señalo el plato que tenía enfrente, al parecer una langosta a la parrilla. Butch rio, y miro los tenedores que estaba utilizando él. Los aventó hacia atrás y comenzó a comer con los dedos. Kaoru lo miro incrédula y sonrió, empezando a comer ella también.

Butch se sirvió un poco de vino "1941 Inglenook Cabernet Sauvignon Napa Valley" al parecer. Kaoru lo miro beber el vino, le llego un olor de pétalos de rosa y violetas. Se veía rico el vino, pero… jamás en su vida había bebido un solo sorbo de alcohol.

— ¿Puedo probar? — pregunta Kaoru tímida, Butch la voltea a ver y sirve un poco más de vino.

—Solo un sorbo…— le dice él arqueando una ceja. Dándole la copa a Kaoru, la cual observa el vino por unos segundos y toma un sorbo. Sus mejillas se enrojecen al sentir el dulzor del vino, pero siente un pequeño mareo. Butch ríe ante la cara de la chica.

— ¿Rico? — Kaoru asiente, Butch le sonríe y le quita la copa al ver que la chica quería tomar otro sorbo.

— ¡Oye! — intenta reclamar la chica.

—Dije que solo un sorbo…— dice él con una sonrisa en el rostro. Él bebe la copa, y sonríe al ver a la chica mirarlo de una forma que pareciera reprocharle el no dejarle beber más.

—Voy a salir, no quiero que salgas de la suite— comunica él a Kaoru, la cual se sorprende.

—Y se puede saber ¿A dónde vas? — pregunta Kaoru con un puchero en su rostro, el pasante sonríe. Le encantaba verla celosa, pero… no le gustaba estar celoso. Qué ironía.

—A visitar a una amiga…

—Aaahh… y ¿Por qué debería esperarte? — pregunta Kaoru, frunciendo el ceño.

—Porque te estoy pidiendo que me esperes, además… tu ropa la mande a lavar.

—Sí, claro… pues salgo así—. Comenta Kaoru frustrada, como se atrevía ese idiota; primero a decirle que la esperara y después decirle descaradamente que iba a salir con una amiga. Que creía que era ella… ¿un juguete? Pues no. Se levanta Kaoru de su asiento y va por su mochila.

—Kaoru, no puedes salir así. — dice Butch tranquilamente, viendo de reojo a la chica.

—Claro que puedo, mírame…— Kaoru se dirige hacia la puerta, pero es levantada del suelo por el pasante, y la avienta sin hacerle daño a la cama. Posicionándose en horcajadas arriba de ella y sosteniendo sus muñecas contra la cama, es decir evitándole cualquier movimiento.

— ¡Suéltame! — exigió Kaoru, luchando en vano, por liberarse.

—No.

Fue la simple respuesta de él. Kaoru forcejeaba por soltarse, ese estúpido sí que tenía fuerza.

—Oye tranquilízate. Esa "amiga" es en realidad un amigo; pero es de preferencia sexual diferente. Él hace mi ropa, al igual que la de mis hermanos. — explica él a ella, la cual deja de forcejear al ver la cara burlona de él.

—Idiota, debería partirte la cara— expresa ella, cuando el joven arquea una ceja y la besa de una manera algo agresiva. Atrapando el labio inferior de ella y mordiéndolo suavemente. Kaoru suspira, y él siente un dolor en sus piernas. Era cierto, ayer lo habían hecho tres veces; era un record. Descubre los pechos de Kaoru, la cual se sonroja ante la mirada de él. Estos se encontraban enrojecidos de tanto que había jugado con ellos por así decirlo. El cuello de ella, tenía varias marquitas, cosa que hizo sonreír al chico. Ella se cubrió de nuevo, Butch rio.

—Oye, no es necesario que lo hagas, te conozco completamente. De pies a cabeza.

—Sí, pero eso no significa que veas mi cuerpo cuando tú quieras—. Se ofendió la chica y le saco la lengua al chico.

—Cuidado con esa lengua, podría comerla de una buena vez.

Butch se levantó y se dirigió al baño. Kaoru solo lo miro, alejarse.

—Voy a bañarme. Saldré, y no quiero que te vayas. Si no, ten por seguro que me enojare. — comenta Butch seriamente a Kaoru. Mirándola de reojo, provocándole un pequeño escalofrió. Él se adentró al baño, Kaoru vio de reojo su mochila y como si alguien le hubiera ordenado abrirla. Lo hizo rápidamente y saco su libro, abriéndolo en la página en la cual se había quedado.

_"Él estaba completamente obsesionado conmigo. Teníamos sexo diario, más de cuatro veces al día, yo estaba agotada. No podía resistirme, él me poseía. Una vez, decidí salir de mi casa, sin su autorización. Se suponía que era un espectro, creado por mi mente. Podría desaparecerlo cuando yo quisiera pero… no podía. En fin, cuando me disponía a salir. Él cerró la puerta, obstruyéndome el paso. Me susurro en el oído: "a dónde vas sin mi autorización". "A ninguna parte" fue lo que contesté. Él me golpeo diciéndome 'mentirosa'. Yo empecé a temblar, le dije que era la verdad. Él me violo, yo ya **no** quería hacerlo. Ya mis labios vaginales estaban hinchados de tanto sexo recurrente. Yo empecé a gemir, al sentir como él entro agresivamente en mí, sin lubricarme. Empecé a llorar, cuando él me dejo tendida en el suelo. Pensé que lo amaba, pero ahora sé… que **no se puede amar a algo que no existe**."_

Kaoru se encontraba concentrada en su lectura, no se había dado cuenta de que Butch ya había salido. Este venía con una toalla enredada en la cintura y con otra se secaba su cabello. Miro a su niña estar tan concentrada en la lectura que hasta le dio gracia; aunque, ese libro le recordaba algo, pero no tenía ninguna idea de que. Se acercó hasta ella sigilosamente, posicionándose casi delante de ella. Kaoru subió su mirada y pego otro grito, esta vez haciendo que el pasante cayera de la cama.

— ¡Butch! ¡Dios, quieres matarme de un susto! — Kaoru deja el libro rápidamente y observa al pasante tirado en el suelo, adolorido.

—Yo… al parecer tú eres quien me quiere matar a mí. — se incorpora sobándose su cuello. Kaoru suspira al ver que estaba bien. Él se levanta y ve el libro que estaba leyendo.

— ¿Demencia total…? — pregunta Butch, tomando el libro entre sus manos. Lo ve detenidamente.

—Dame eso…— exige Kaoru, tratando de quitárselo.

—No deberías leer esto. Puede causarte loquera. — Butch ríe burlonamente, Kaoru frunce el ceño y le arrebata el libro de las manos.

—Cállate, es lectura. Significado que tú desconoces…— Butch la mira burlonamente, arquea una ceja y ríe un poco. Se va a un armario que había ahí dentro de la suite, y empieza a buscar ropa que ponerse. Se pone una camisa blanca, "Tommy Hilfiger". Un pantalón de vestir, negro… de la misma marca al parecer. Y unos zapatos "Louis Vuitton". Kaoru miraba maravillada a su querido pasante, jamás lo había visto tan… decente. Se sonrojo al notarlo todo despeinado, con esas largas mechas cubriendo su rostro. Él la miro por el espejo.

— ¿Qué?

—Na-nada— respondió ella desviando su mirada.

—Mhm… ya sé que soy extremadamente irresistible. — dijo burlonamente Butch, mirando como la chica hacia una mueca de fastidio con ese sonrojo tan presente en ella que parecía estar permanente.

— ¡Ja! Ya quisieras…— Kaoru frunce el ceño y se cruza de brazos. El pasante empieza a cepillar su cabello y lo amarra con la típica coleta. Acomoda su cabello rozando un poco los piercings en su oreja. Su camisa tenía dos botones desabrochados dejando ver su formado pecho, con unos pequeños chupetones en este, debido a la noche anterior.

—Listo. ¿Qué te parece? — le pregunta a la chica, dándose la vuelta para que lo observe.

—Pues… si no te conociera, diría que eres alguien decente. — responde burlonamente la chica. Butch se acerca, cuando ella se para encima del colchón.

—Yo soy… **decente**. — Butch alza su cabeza para mirar a Kaoru. La cual lo veía sonriente, él la levanta de la cintura y la baja al suelo.

—Así está mejor…— dice Butch, viendo para abajo. A su dulce "muñequita". Kaoru jala del cuello de la camisa a Butch, besándolo apasionadamente. Butch recorre la espalda de ella. Demonios, esa tela no ayudaba mucho.

—Ah…— suelta un pequeño gemido Kaoru al sentir las manos de Butch apretar sus glúteos.

—Ka-Kaoru, debo separarme… o si no… voy a hacértelo de nuevo.

Kaoru ríe y se separa de él, ya que había comenzado a sentir como el pasante empezaba a recorrer su cuello.

— ¿Te vas a tardar? — pregunta Kaoru, subiéndose a la cama.

—No. Solo voy por un asunto que tengo pendiente y regreso de inmediato. Si quieres algo, te dejo el número de servicio a la habitación; les dejare dicho que te atiendan en todo.

— ¿A dónde vas? — pregunta de nuevo, curiosa. Aunque ya sabía la respuesta, por una extraña razón sabía que el pasante iba por otro asunto.

—Ya te lo dije, además tengo asuntos que tratar con él. Cuando llegue te cuento… ¿de acuerdo?

Kaoru asiente y el pasante sale, sin antes darle un largo beso. Que de no ser por ella, se hubiera quedado prensado, todo el día. Kaoru observa la habitación, definitivamente esto parecía de esas películas donde los ricos alquilaban lujosas recamaras privadas.

—Bien, ahora que tengo todo el departamento para mi solita. — piensa Kaoru divertida, y enseguida se va a dar una ducha; saliendo, se pone un short de Butch, junto con una playera que encontró. Se veía un poco graciosa ya que… aunque ella usaba ese tipo de ropa holgada, esta estaba demasiado. "Nadaba en ella". Prendió la televisión y empezó a ver un programa de deportes.

* * *

— ¡Buenos días, joven Akamiya! — saludo una chica rubia de ojos marrón. Butch le sonrió, haciendo sonrojar a la rubia.

— ¡Buenos días, **señorita**! — saludo él, burlonamente. Debido a que la chica, era una de las mujeres con las que se había acostado hace mucho tiempo; pero que no fue capaz de llevarlo al orgasmo.

—Dí-Dígame… ¿Qué se le ofrece? — pregunta ella, un poco nerviosa.

—Necesito hablar con Loan Luigi, ¿se encuentra? — pregunta Butch, la recepcionista rubia asiente y se comunica con Luigi, dándole acceso a Butch. El joven se adentra con las manos en sus bolsillos y pasa sin tocar la puerta de la oficina de su amigo.

— ¿Qué hay? — saluda Butch, a un tipo vestido con traje negro y camisa vino, algo llamativa. Era delgado y sus cabellos azabaches tenían unas cuantas mechas teñidas de rubio. En su cuello llevaba gruesas cadenas de oro y sus dedos estaban adornados por unos cuantos anillos.

— ¡Ay! Ahora… ¿así se saluda? — se escuchó una voz medio femenina. Butch arqueo una ceja y se sentó en una de las sillas que había ahí.

—Mhm… no soy Brick, si no lo recuerdas.

— ¡Argh! Estúpido desconsiderado. ¡Jum! A una mujer jamás se le falta al respeto, pero en todo caso… ¿a qué has venido? — pregunta Luigi curioso, mirándolo detenidamente.

—Tengo un trabajo para ti.

—No pues, ya sabes, que yo estoy dispuesto a todo… solo dime que trabajo quieres que haga y lo hare. Ya sabes que a mí, Luigi el magnífico, todo me sale bien.

—Sí, si… como sea. ¿Has hecho vestidos de novia?

* * *

Kaoru bosteza, tenía mucho sueño. Sin mencionar, que seguía cansada de su cuerpo. Apago la tele y abrió el pequeño balcón con el que contaba la habitación. Salió y miro la ciudad, quien iba a pensar que ella estaría allí en ese momento. Junto al hombre que se suponía detestaba con todas sus fuerzas, rio tontamente y se metió de nuevo a la habitación. Se recostó en la cama, empezando a cerrar los ojos; quería dormir, dormir y ser despertada por él. Aunque sonaba cursi, le gustaría poder hacer eso.

— ¿Desde cuándo… te llegue a amar tanto? — pregunto Kaoru al viento, esperando una respuesta que sabía que no llegaría. Quedo profundamente dormida, se acomodó de lado, abrazando una almohada.

_"¿Qué hiciste?" se escuchó la voz de Kaoru, bastante sorprendida, enojada. Temerosa._

_"Lo que debí hacer hace tiempo" esa era la voz de Butch, sin duda alguna. Pero, tenía un tono de voz bastante terrorífico. _

_"No debiste hacerlo…"_

_"Tenía que hacerlo"_

Kaoru se removía entre las sabanas, sentía un escalofrió recorrer por su cuerpo. Abrió los ojos de golpe y se incorporó rápidamente. Observo el lugar en donde estaba, abrazo sus piernas y empezó a llorar. ¿Qué había soñado? Ni ella misma recordaba lo que había soñado, pero podía sentir el miedo recorrer sus venas.

* * *

— ¿Vestido de novia? — pregunto Luigi, bastante impresionado. Ese joven, pidiéndole que diseñe un vestido de novia. Acaso era la Apocalipsis.

—Sí, un vestido de novia.

— ¿Brick ya se decidió a casarse?

—No.

—Entonces Boomer se les adelanto.

—No. Es para mi novia, de hecho.

Luigi bebía un poco de vino cuando le fue anunciado esto, no pudo hacer más que escupirlo.

— ¿Perdón? ¿Para ti? ¿Qué clase de broma es esta? — hizo una serie de preguntas con su afeminada voz.

—No, no es broma. Es totalmente enserio, y no es para mí. Es para mi novia.

—Y se puede saber… ¿Quién fue la afortunada?

—Mhm… no creo que la conozcas. Se llama Kaoru Matsubara.

—Mmm… Matsubara. Me suena, pero está bien, es más te aseguro que quedara padrísimo. Solo que necesito tomarle las medidas a la chica, así que cuando me la traes.

—Mmm… dentro de un mes. Es que saldré de viaje con mis alumnos y volveré después de dos semanas.

—Ya veo. Sí, claro. Dependiendo de cómo yo vea a la chica, hare el diseño. Después hablaremos de precios.

—De acuerdo. Oye ¿No te han llegado anillos de compromiso…?

—Claro, ven te los mostrare.

Butch estaba decidido, nada ni nadie lo haría cambiar de opinión. Se casaría con ella, tendrían hijos y le haría el amor toda la vida. O serian felices más bien dicho.

* * *

Kaoru cerró los ojos, ya se le había pasado el miedo. Quería recordar que era lo que había soñado, pero no pudo. Se paró y encendió la televisión. Cambio de canal, una vez más, y otra vez… hasta que paro en un programa de música.

—Waka Waka, Shakira. — leyó la chica al inicio. Al parecer esa era la canción de la copa del mundo. Empezó a escucharla y empezó a gustarle, empezó a bailar como loca por toda la habitación; de todos modos estaba sola.

Butch llego al hotel, llevaba un par de bolsas de varias boutiques en la mano, subió el ascensor.

—Samina mina ¡Eh! ¡Eh! — se sorprendió al ver a la chica bailando estilo Shakira, y cantando a coro con el televisor. Sonrió divertido al ver que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que él ya estaba ahí. Cerró cuidadosamente la puerta y puso las bolsas en la pequeña mesa que había ahí. Se sentó en la cama, viendo bailar sensualmente a la chica arriba del sofá. Se limitó a carcajearse, ya que quería ver el maravilloso espectáculo. Quien diría que la chica bailara tan bien. Y vaya que las curvas de su cuerpo le ayudaban mucho, al término de la canción, aplaudió y se rio como loco. La chica se asustó y se enrojeció de inmediato. Qué vergüenza.

— ¡Ahh! ¡Qué haces aquí! — grito la chica cubriéndose con el sillón.

—Ja, ja, ja… admirando el espectáculo mi muñequita. Quien diría que bailaras tan bien.

—Yo no… es que tú no comprendes… yo… yo…— la chica no sabía ni que decir, había sido demasiado vergonzoso eso. El chico se paró y se acercó a ella.

—Vamos sal de ahí, el baile es algo que no te debe de dar vergüenza.

—No. Yo no siento vergüenza al bailar, pero… que te descubran cantando y bailando, y que tú pienses que estas sola; eso si me apena demasiado.

—Ja, ja, ja… ¿de dónde aprendiste a bailar así? — pregunta Butch sentándose al lado de ella, la cual lo miraba nerviosa.

—Mi madre me enseño, ella antes era una gran bailarina y lo sigue siendo. Yo quería aprender je, je…

—Y vaya que aprendiste bien. — dice Butch mirándola, se acerca a su rostro y acaricia su mejilla. La besa tiernamente, deberás que podría pasar toda la vida con esa mujercita.

—Que linda te ves con esa ropa.

—Je, je… lo siento, es que quería ducharme y como no tenía ropa, pues… busqué entre tus cosas.

—Mhm… no me gusta que busquen entre mis cosas.

—Y a mí no me gusta que pagues el viaje por mí. Así que… estamos a mano.

Butch se carcajeo y miro a Kaoru, realmente se veía hermosa con esa ropa. El pasante se paró y fue por una de las bolsas.

—Toma, te traje esto. — le entrega una bolsa a la chica, la cual observa la bolsa detenidamente, duda un momento y decide sacar lo que traía adentro. Saca una blusa holgada roja, con pequeñas figuras negras. Y un pantalón tipo pesquero pegado hasta las pantorrillas, junto con ropa interior negra. Kaoru se sonroja al extremo.

— ¿Cómo…?

— ¿Supe tu talla? Es fácil, tus pechos han estado demasiadas veces en mis manos como para no recordar que tamaño tienen.

Kaoru frunce el ceño, y le avienta el sujetador en la cabeza. Cruzándose de brazos, volteando su mirada molesta.

Él sonríe y mete su mano en su bolsillo derecho, apretando una cajita cuadrada. Su mano tembló un poco, por una extraña razón se puso nervioso. Si, estaba seguro… pero, esto era algo nuevo para él. Suspiro, tratando de recobrar fuerzas.

—Kaoru…— llamo a la chica, pero esta seguía cruzada de brazos; mirando hacia otro lado.

—Kaoru…— volvió a llamarla, pero ella seguía sin voltear. Él suspiro, y se levantó, posicionándose enfrente de ella. Kaoru lo miro molesta, Butch suspiro y sintió su corazón latir fuertemente. Tal vez ella podía escucharlo, quien sabe. Demonios, esto era más difícil que incitar a las putas a tener sexo con él. Suspiro una vez más, y saco su mano temblorosa del bolsillo.

—Y… también, fui por… esto. — dijo él abriendo la cajita, dejando al descubierto un hermoso anillo de oro con pequeños diamantes alrededor y un gran diamante en medio. Kaoru abrió los ojos impresionada, contuvo la respiración por un momento y después empezó a respirar agitadamente.

—Te amo Kaoru. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? — pregunto el chico, y la chica no pudo retener una pequeña lágrima.

—Idiota— dijo ella, cubriéndose su rostro con sus manos. Él se sintió un poco desconcertado por lo dicho por ella, cuando sintió unos labios sobre los suyos. Ambos se amaban, y querían siempre estar al lado de otro.

—Eso es un sí.

—Por supuesto, tarado…

Butch sonrió a más no poder. Beso de nuevo a Kaoru, después iría hablar con su madre, que esperaba que le fuera demasiado bien. Kaoru se puso el lujoso anillo en el dedo anular, lo miro y volvió a besar a su querido e idiota pasante. Kaoru se recostó en el pecho de él, este se acomodó en el sofá. Quedando acostados los dos. Kaoru miraba hacia ningún punto en específico, podía escuchar la respiración de él; tan pausada y profunda. Realmente estaba relajado. Kaoru recordó un poco las palabras de su amiga Momoko…

_"Las parejas, antes de casarse… deben conocerse completamente" dijo la chica de ojos rosas, viendo a un chico alto y bello. Soltando un suspiro de amor. Kaoru y Miyako la miraban como diciendo "eso que tiene que ver al caso"._

_"Entonces… ¿Por qué no vas y le preguntas su vida?" pregunto burlonamente Kaoru._

_"Kaoru, él ni siquiera sabe que existo. Es por eso, que elegiré bien con quien casarme e incluso a quien yo le deba contar mi vida. Porque, una vez que él me la cuente, mi deber será contarle la mía también." Concluye Momoko, mientras Kaoru la mira arqueando una ceja._

Kaoru suspiro, recordar las palabras de su amiga, le había dado otra nueva curiosidad.

— ¿Cómo eras de niño, Butch? — pregunta Kaoru al pasante. Él se quedó en silencio, jamás le había contado su vida a ninguna mujer. Jamás les había interesado acerca de su vida pasada, en cambio ella… parecía realmente interesada.

— ¿Por qué quieres saberlo? — contesto él con otra pregunta. La chica lo miro y sonrió.

—Porque me interesa saber cómo eras antes…

—Mhm… ¿tú me contaras tu vida? — pregunta él, viéndola a los ojos. Ella mira hacia la televisión que ahora se encontraba apagada y podía observar su reflejo en ella.

—Sí.

Responde en un suspiro, Butch inhala fuertemente y suelta el aire en un suspiro muy profundo. Recordar su pasado, lo ponía algo sentimental; pero que más daba, ella muy pronto iba a ser la mujer con la que iba a pasar toda su vida. Él empezó a recordar.

* * *

**R**eviews?

Trabajando para el capítulo 12 xD!

Perdón pero no pude evitar poner esa canción... que me tiene traumada O.O... wiii! xD

Todos con el Waka Waka! (Cuidado puede causar lesiones en el cuello xD)

Los quiero! a todos... (los que dejan reviews) xD... nah! también a los que estan leyendo esta cosa que parece fic xD


	12. Chapter XII

**N**otas de la autora: ¡Hola! Aquí pasando actualizar... mmm... me han sucedido cosas que Uuufff no quiero ni hablar ¬¬... el miercoles me sentí realmente estresada... sentí dolores en el cuello, y pufff sentí desfallecer... pero no lo hice debido a que debo continuar pasante xD... aun así, me siento mejor; creo que el masaje relajante sirvio... y sirvio también que me puse a escribir... me relajo mucho. Aunque ahorita tengo un problemón, voy a tratar de relajarme con pasante T.T... que es lo unico que me mantiene con vida... O.O... bueno, ya no hay que exagerar tanto. Espero les guste, cualquier duda... preguntenme xD!

**Fanfic Dedicado:** Marinav92

**D**isclaimer: Las chicas superpoderosas Z, no me pertenecen. Lo único que es de mi propiedad son las maniáticas y sádicas ideas que pongo en este fanfic.

**A**dvertencias: Lenguaje inapropiado, OoC (indispensable en mis fanfics xD), Suspenso (Solo un poco... xD), Lime, Lemmon, Pedofilia.

Butch (22 años)

Kaoru (16 años)

* * *

**๋****• **Pasante **๋****•**

**๋****• **By_PerFecTHeLL**๋****•**

**S**in **C**ordura_(*)

**:. Recuerdos .:**

— ¡Butch! Cariño, ¿Dónde estás? — grito una voz femenina, en una gran mansión. Esta era demasiado grande y estaba situada no muy lejos del mar. Era color beige, tenía un jardín hermoso. Flores, plantas, césped. Jardín en pocas palabras. Una fuente se veía en medio del hermoso paisaje, esta brotaba pequeñas gotitas cristalinas; las estatuas que destilaban el agua, eran unos hermosos y pequeños ángeles desnudos. Había varios tipos de flores: violetas, lirios, tulipanes, margaritas… en fin, gran variedad; pero entre todas estas destacaban las rosas. Blancas, rojas, rosas. La flor favorita de la señora de la casa. Una mujer realmente hermosa, buscaba algo entre los arbustos o más bien a alguien. La hermosa mujer era algo alta, un metro con sesenta se le notaba. Su hermoso cabello pelirrojo caía casi hasta sus pantorrillas. Su cuerpo, no era el de una señora sino el de una jovencita de unos veintidós años. Sus ojos verdes se confundían entre la infinidad de plantas que había ahí. Su piel un poco bronceada por el sol. Sus mejillas eran adornadas por pequeñas pequitas. Se veía realmente hermosa, tres hijos. Y la juventud que se le notaba, hacían dudar de los tres seres que había procreado ella.

—Mamá, no lo encuentro—. Llego el primogénito, un pequeño niño de unos siete años. Su cabello pelirrojo como el de su madre, sus ojos rojos como los de su padre. Él traía un pequeño curita en la mejilla, producto de una raspada al parecer.

—Ay dios mío. ¿Dónde se abra metido ese niño? — se preguntaba Karin, viendo hacia todas partes del jardín. Rezaba por encontrar a su hijo pequeño… Butch. Que llevaba perdido dos horas. Ya habían mandado a buscar a los sirvientes, ellos no podían más que buscar y llamarlo a gritos. Karin miro a su hijo de siete años y le acaricio los rebeldes cabellos que sobresalían de la pequeña gorra roja que utilizaba. Tomo de la mano a su pequeño y salió en busca de su otro hijo.

* * *

—Me pregunto, si las sirenas existirán—. Un niño de tez pálida y ojos verdes, se encontraba sentado en la arena. Preguntándose cosas algo extrañas, estúpidas para los adultos. Veía las olas del mar golpear contra las rocas. Una brisa llegaba a su rostro, llevando consigo pequeñas gotitas que chocaban con el rostro del pequeño. El niño contaba con cinco años de edad, y miles de ideas brotaban en su mente.

—Miren a quien tenemos aquí. Al niño de mami…— un niño gordo de siete años de edad, más alto y con un rostro algo desagradable se posó ante la vista del pequeño Akamiya.

—Bunzo—. Susurro el pequeño Butch, levantándose rápidamente. Y posicionando sus puños delante suyo; como en modo de defensa, Bunzo rio. El niño de ojos verdes temblaba, ese niño siempre lo había molestado.

— ¡Oh! El pequeño Akamiya está preparado para atacar.

—Aléjate de mí—. Una voz de inseguridad salió de las cuerdas vocales de Butch.

—O ¿Qué? ¿Me patearas el trasero? — ríe a carcajadas Bunzo, denotando la inferioridad del niño. El gordo, le dio un puñetazo a Butch. Tirándolo al suelo de inmediato, subió al pequeño cuerpo del niño Akamiya y empezó a golpearlo. Escucho unas voces a lo lejos, escupió su rostro y se alejó de ahí corriendo.

— ¡Butch! — escucho la voz de su madre hablarle. Cayó inconsciente. Su hermano pelirrojo apretó los puños, pagaría el que le había hecho esto a su pequeño hermano.

Despertó adolorido de todo su cuerpo, especialmente su rostro. Observo que estaba en la habitación de su madre, la cual tenía un paño húmedo y un pequeño recipiente con agua helada, en un pequeño mueble de madera.

—Mami…— susurro el niño, incorporándose un poco. Karin volteo y corrió hasta su hijo, lo abrazo con cuidado, sin hacerle daño. Beso su frente en forma maternal y sollozo un poco.

— ¿Quién te ha hecho esto? —pregunto ella, bastante molesta—. Ese chico merece un severo castigo.

—No, madre.

—Pero hijo, quien te lo haya hecho, debe asumir las consecuencias.

—No, yo soy el único culpable. Por no saberme defender. — el pequeño Butch, ve sus manos. Estaban vendadas. Al igual que gran parte de su cuerpo, parecía una momia. Ciertamente, le hubiera dado gracia, pero en esos momentos lo único que sentía era coraje. Coraje por no haber sido capaz de defenderse solo.

—Mami, ¿Puedo ir a clases de peleas y eso? — pregunto Butch a su madre. Ella se desconcertó con tal pregunta.

—Mi amor, eso no…

—Por favor. Quiero aprender a defenderme—. El pequeño se mostraba serio a cada palabra que decía. No podía darse el lujo de siempre ser defendido por su hermano mayor, se sentía incómodo e inútil.

—Mhm… de acuerdo. Pero… hablaremos con tu padre, primero.

El niño asintió. Su madre estaba hecha un mar de nervios por dentro, su pequeño involucrado en deportes de salvajes. Al menos eso era lo que pensaba ella de los deportes de peleas, el fútbol era un deporte, el basquetbol, también lo era. Tenis, golf, equitación e incluso el ajedrez. Porque su hijo tenía que elegir un deporte que tengan que usar golpes.

El niño se volvió a recostar en la gran cama que había en el cuarto. Esta tenía sabanas de seda, blancas. Con pequeños toques dorados. Contaba con un mueblecito de cada lado, donde había una lámpara. Un gran tocador se podía divisar casi al frente de la cama, el baño cerrado en una esquina de la habitación. Donde había por cierto sillones pelota, color blanco. Una gran ventana daba vista al hermoso jardín, y había una entrada secreta que daba a un pasillo fuera de ahí. Conduciéndolos directamente a las habitaciones de sus hijos.

* * *

El tiempo paso rápidamente, dando llegada al padre. **Dumah Djim Akamiya**. Un hombre alto y fornido, su cabello era largo y negro; su tez era pálida y sus ojos rojos. Vestía siempre de negro, era algo demasiado característico en él. Tenía una barba de candado, negra al igual que su cabello. Su voz era sumamente aterradora y varonil, desde el punto de vista de Karin.

— ¿Quién te hizo esto? — pregunto el hombre de carácter severo, al pequeño que se encontraba parado frente a él.

—Un niño más grande que yo.

— ¿Bunzo? — pregunto el padre. El niño asintió y el hombre empezó a reír, su risa era más escalofriante que su propia voz.

—Dumah, tu hijo está casi moribundo y tú lo que haces es ¿reír? — reprocho Karin a su esposo. Él la miro arqueando una ceja y se encogió de hombros.

—Bunzo tiene un gran talento, mira como dejo al muchacho.

Karin no podía creer lo que decía su esposo. Él la miro una vez más, y volteo su vista hacia el pequeño.

—Con que quieres practicar deportes rudos…

El chico asintió y el hombre carcajeo una vez más. Karin lo miro desaprobatoriamente, Dumah sonrió y asintió con algo de efusividad.

—Bien, practica. Hablare con todos los que conozco para que vengan a entrenarte. Aprenderás todos los tipos de lucha.

Karin abrió los ojos sorprendida, Butch sonrió a más no poder.

— ¿Cómo que hablaras con todos?

—Como lo oyes, el chico quiere aprender. Así que déjalo. Practicara todo tipo de lucha: Taekwondo, Kickboxing… todo… ¡Absolutamente todo! — grito el hombre, espantando un poco a su mujer.

—Pero…

—Mujer, déjalo buscar su propia identidad.

El niño veía a su padre hablar, es por eso que él hacía preguntas tontas; es por eso que él era como era. Toda su mente se parecía a la de su padre, un hombre malévolo y comprensivo a la vez. Karin iba a protestar de nuevo cuando Dumah la tomo del mentón y la beso. Algo brusco.

Duma Djim, mando al niño a su cuarto ya que tenía muchas cosas que "hablar" con su madre. El pequeño Butch se fue sonriente, por fin aprendería a defenderse.

Los días pasaron, Karin siempre estaba al tanto de los entrenamientos que tenía diario, con una o dos horas de descanso. Excepto cuando venían sus profesores personales, claro. Ellos tenían un estudio demasiado avanzado. Boomer a sus tres años, sabía leer e incluso escribir; horriblemente pero podía. Butch llevaba un estudio de tercer grado de primaria. Y Brick, llevaba uno de sexto.

—Levántate—. Un hombre pelón, bastante fornido; miraba al niño con inferioridad. Este se encontraba tirado, malherido y sacaba sangre por la boca. Butch se paró y miro al hombre con desprecio. Ese hombre malvado era su entrenador de Muay Thai. Su nombre Belial.

—Vamos atácame, pequeña marica—. Karin cerró los ojos al ver como su pequeño era derrumbado _de nuevo_ de una patada. Una vez quiso interferir, pero…

_"Así no puedo trabajar, señora. Si quiere que su hijo aprenda a defenderse, tiene que dejarlo en paz. Que él mismo agarre ese coraje que siente ahorita, usted hacia mí."_

_"Esto es de barbaros" _

_"No, esto es de humanos. De caníbales sin alma, así que si no quiere que su hijo termine siendo comido; será mejor que no interfiera." Dumah rio al ver lo sucedido. Y aplaudió a su esposa, por tal valor demostrado cuando se trataba de su hijo._

— ¡Aaaarrgghhh! — grito de dolor Butch, al recibir otro golpe.

—Estúpido, enclenque sin cerebro.

—Mierda—. Mascullo fuertemente el chico, dejando a su madre sin habla. Él tenía cinco años apenas y con esas palabrotas. El pelón rio, y se abstuvo a gritar cuando recibió una fuerte patada del pequeño niño. Vaya que tenía fuerza, si continuaba con ese deporte iba a llegar muy lejos. Otra patada del niño y sintió como sus piernas le empezaban a fallar, tenía que acabar con esto pronto. Dio una serie de patadas en el cuerpo del pequeño, dejándolo inconsciente.

Muy pronto el niño a sus nueve años de edad, estaba en una etapa muy alta. En todo deporte de pelea. Ya había llegado casi al termino del estudio de secundaria. Cuando los niños de su edad, apenas estaban aprendiendo a multiplicar y leer correctamente. Un día sus padres fueron a cenar, dejándolos solos con su nana.

**_Una tragedia ocurrió ese día, algo que jamás en sus vidas olvidarían._**

Los niños se encontraban dormidos, cada uno en su respectiva habitación. El pequeño Boomer ahora de siete años de edad, grito. Solo sus hermanos lo llegaron a oír. Corrieron rápidamente a la habitación de su hermano menor, encontrándose en el pasillo. Llegaron y estaban a punto de abrir la puerta cuando, su hermano pequeño salió corriendo ocultándose entre ambos.

—Boomer, ¿Qué te pasa? — pregunto el mayor. Su pequeño hermanito temblaba.

—Va-vámonos de aquí. Estamos en peligro.

— ¿Cómo que estamos en peligro? ¡Habla! — exige Butch, cuando se asoman dentro del cuarto de Boomer. Solo para encontrarse con la nana degollada y con los ojos completamente en blanco.

Brick y Butch no podían ni hablar.

—Vámonos— ordeno Brick, rápidamente. Butch aún no salía de su trance.

— ¡Vámonos! — sacudió Brick a Butch, este reacciono y empezó a correr detrás de sus hermanos. Muy pronto llegaron a la habitación de Brick y se encerraron rápidamente. Los tres pusieron el gran ropero en la puerta, obstruyéndole el paso a cualquier maniático que estuviera allí afuera. Boomer temblaba a más no poder, Brick analizaba la situación, sintiendo el miedo correr por su cuerpo. Y Butch, él seguía en shock.

— ¿Qué hacemos, Brick? — pregunto una vez que hubo salido del trance. El pelirrojo no contesto, esto era algo demasiado grande para su pequeña mente. Tenían que ser astutos, más astutos que un _psicópata asesino_.

—No lo sé. Boomer, ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

—Yo, yo… me encontraba do-dormido, y mi nana entro; cuando… yo abrí poco a poco los ojos, y pude notar como ella fue apuñalada por un hombre… un hombre, viejo y feo. Bajé rápidamente de mi cama, y me oculté debajo de esta, el hombre se acercó a mi cama y empezó a golpearla fuertemente. Aventó las almo-almohadas y el cuerpo inerte de la nana cayo. Cuando el hombre se fue, grite.

El pequeño rubio empezó a llorar, siendo consolado por su hermano mayor.

—Debemos llamar a papá.

— ¡Hola! Estamos en la parte alta de la mansión. El teléfono está en la sala y en el cuarto de mis padres, si no te has dado cuenta, estamos muy lejos del teléfono.

—Y… ¡¿Qué sugieres que hagamos entonces? ¡¿Qué enfrentemos al ladrón?

—Pues no lo sé. Primero que nada debemos ir preparados por si nos lo encontramos. O que, piensas gritar cuando te esté asesinando—. Butch mira molesto a su hermano. Haciéndole saber que él tenía razón, debían tomar medidas de precaución.

Los tres agarraron unas espadas de colección que tenía Brick en su recamara. Ambos salieron por un pasadizo que conducía hacía la cocina, Brick iba adelante con una pequeña lamparita de mano, alumbrando el paso. Llegaron a la cocina, pero Brick se limitó a abrir, debido a que escucharon ruidos en esta. Entreabrió un poco la puerta oculta, miro con un ojo las afueras y vio a dos hombres con ropas negras.

—Oye Seith, no encontré a los mocosos. ¿Estás seguro que no fueron con los padres?

—Maldita sea Bato, búscalos. Estoy completamente seguro.

—No debiste matar a la nana. Estaba muy buena…

—Da igual, te cojeras a otra después.

Brick abrió los ojos, sintió una humedad instalarse en estos. Esos malditos, tenía que sacar a sus hermanos de ahí. Ahora mismo.

—Vámonos de aquí. Tenemos que salir enseguida— susurro Brick. Empezaron a retroceder, cuando…

— ¿Oyes eso Bato? — pregunto Seith al grandote.

—Esos engendros, están en el corredizo.

Brick abrió los ojos cuando la puerta "secreta", fue arrancada fácilmente de la pared. Empezaron a correr.

—Corran, apresúrense—. Ordeno Brick, los pequeños empezaron a correr a todo lo que tenían.

—Tres por uno, esto es nuestro día de suerte. Ja, ja, ja— se carcajeo Bato, empezando a perseguirlos. El trio salió al jardín, rápidamente ingresaron en el laberinto que había ahí. Brick empezó a dirigirlos: derecha, derecha, izquierda, derecha, pasadizo sin salida. Retrocedieron y fueron por la izquierda. Los asesinos, los seguían de cerca. Butch freno, Brick se detuvo.

— ¿Qué haces? ¡Rápido!

—Adelántense, yo los distraeré.

—Estás loco, no te pienso dejar aquí.

—Hazlo, yo sé lo que hago. Vete. Ahora.

Brick lo miro y asintió, llevándose a Boomer de la mano. Pronto se perdieron de vista. Butch mordió su labio inferior, cuando vio a los asesinos llegar hacia él y sonreír sínicamente.

—Mira a quien tenemos aquí. Es Brick ¿no?

—Idiota, es el de en medio. Butch.

—Vaya, creo que quiere hacerse el valiente.

—Basuras. — pensó Butch, y se posiciono en la forma que su entrenador le había dicho. Era una pequeña hormiga enfrente de esos dos osos hormigueros.

—Vamos pequeño, demuéstrame lo que tienes. — reto Bato, sacando una navaja y riéndose un poco.

Butch frunció el ceño, se movió rápidamente. Los asesinos no podían ver con claridad debido a lo oscuro que se encontraba.

—Sal pequeño, no te haremos daño— trato de negociar Seith.

—No necesito que me lo hagan…— Butch derribo a Seith de una patada en la nuca. Bato miro a su compañero moribundo.

— ¡Pequeño granuja! — grito abalanzándose contra él, haciéndole un pequeño corte en el brazo. Butch golpeo fuertemente el estómago de Bato, el cual abrió los ojos, por la intensidad del golpe se arrodillo y miro al niño. El pequeño agarro la navaja y el tipo abrió los ojos. No se atrevería.

—Vamos, clávala aquí— señalo su cuello, riéndose. Butch lo miro fríamente, haciéndolo callar. Sintió una punzada en su cuello, como si no pudiera respirar. Butch alzo la navaja y la enterró en el punto exacto donde había señalado el tipo. Salpicando un poco de sangre en sus ropas y en su rostro pálido. Las luces del laberinto se hicieron presentes, Butch volteo a ver y miro sorprendido a su madre; correr hacía él. Su padre se acercó lentamente y le susurro un «bien hecho». Seith despertó y vio a su compañero tirado. Muerto. Mientras él era arrestado por la policía. Miro al pequeño Butch, el cual lo volteo a ver y se acercó a la camioneta donde lo habían arrojado.

—Recuerda… jamás tocar lo que es **mío**—. Le susurro perversamente el niño. Un temblor se hizo presente en el cuerpo del asesino sobreviviente, un olor a orín se inundó la camioneta.

* * *

Kaoru sintió un leve escalofrió recorrer por su espalda. Aun no dejaba de estar impresionada por lo contado por el joven, en el que estaba recostada cómodamente sobre su pecho.

—Como ves, mi infancia no fue muy hermosa. Mi madre sufrió un accidente… quedo hecho trizas el avión en donde viajaba. Trece años tenía cuando eso ocurrió, mi padre. Sigue vivo, pero viaja muchísimo. Es como si estuviera muerto para mí.

—Dumah Djim— resonaba en la cabeza de la chica. Su autor favorito era el padre del amor de su vida. Butch cerró los ojos y abrazo más a la chica; como si alguien quisiera quitársela y él no quisiera dejarla ir. Abrió los ojos, dejando que gotas cristalinas resbalaran por sus mejillas. Kaoru lo miro al sentir como empapaba su cabeza. Limpio sus lágrimas y lo beso.

—Hiciste lo correcto.

Murmuro la chica, haciendo que él se relajara. Kaoru se sentía desconcertada, pero eso no ayudaría al chico. Así que prefirió quedarse callada. Solamente abrazándolo y oyéndolo sollozar levemente. Butch había omitido las palabras que le dijo al tipo al acercarse a la camioneta. Era posesivo, demasiado. Kaoru era de su propiedad y si alguien llegara acercársele, lo haría de nuevo. Reviviría ese día, solo por protegerla a ella. Por proteger a algo que es suyo. La abrazo un poco más, como dándole a entender que jamás se alejaría de ella. Si, era un _pedófilo_. Pero en el amor no hay reglas, ni edades, ni mucho menos distancias.

—Bien, es tu turno.

Kaoru suspiro, tal vez no haya sufrido tanto como su querido pasante; pero también no le gustaba recordar ciertas cosas.

—Pues, mi niñez… fue de lo más normal. Familia común, personas comunes. Je, je— rio la chica, y empezó a recordar.

* * *

Una pequeña niña corría entre la playa, con una pequeña cubetita y una palita. En la cubeta llevaba una pequeña muñeca algo sucia y vieja. Aun así, no la tiraba. Tokio Matsubara se encontraba con su linda esposa Mitsuko. La niña al parecer tenía unos cuatro años, era de piel un poco bronceada y sus bellos ojos esmeraldas resaltaban gracias a su hermoso cabello azabache. Ella corría detrás de su hermano mayor, Dai. Unos ocho años se le veía, ambos alegres veían las grandes olas, y a los surfistas dentro de estas. Todos pasaban y saludaban al famoso luchador. Kaoru volteo a ver a su madre y corrió hasta ella, siendo perseguida por su hermano.

—Ja, ja, ja— carcajeo la niña y se abrazó al regazo de su madre; esta tenía un creciente vientre, producto de otro pequeño que venía en camino. Acaricio los cabellos de su pequeña niña, muy pronto se empezó hacer tarde, la familia Matsubara recogió sus cosas y fueron directo a su casa. Kaoru no podía dormir, bajo las escaleras lentamente y vio a su madre recostada en el sofá. Se acercó a ella y se acurruco en su regazo. Mitsuko sonrió y empezó a tararear una canción, dejando a Kaoru profundamente dormida. Pasaron los años, su padre casi siempre se la pasaba en el doctor. Mitsuko, le contaba varios cuentos infantiles a Kaoru; siempre le cambiaba el tema a la pequeña cada vez que preguntaba si su padre estaba bien. A los nueve años de la niña, iban a presentar en la primaria, un pequeño homenaje por el día del padre. A Kaoru le encantaba cantar, herencia de su madre. Le iba a cantar una canción a su padre, quería cantar lo mejor posible. Su madre la arreglo con un pequeño pantalón blanco y una blusa verde. Color favorito, de la chica. Salió al escenario y vio a su padre ahí sentado, en primera fila como se lo había prometido; ella sonrió. Su maestro de música, empezó a tocar la guitarra. Una canción compuesta por la misma niña, tenía un gran talento.

—How many times have told me you love her, as many times I wanted to tell you the truth. — Empezó a cantar la pequeña, cuando su padre sintió un pequeño dolor en su corazón. No, tenía que aguantar, por su hija.

La voz de Kaoru era realmente hermosa, todos los padres estaban maravillados.

— Oe solitude forever me and forever you, Oe solitude only you, only true. — Tokio se sentía fatal, su hija acabo de cantar. Y él sonrió. Su respiración dejo de ser normal, perdió el pulso y cayó al suelo. Un gran alboroto hubo ese día, ambulancias y suspensión del evento.

—Lo lamento, señora Matsubara— le dio su más sentido pésame a la familia. Mitsuko se desmayó, Kaoru lloro, gritando que la dejaran ver a su padre. Siendo detenida por su hermano mayor, que mantenía la compostura y se limitaba a sollozar en silencio. Su pequeño hermano Shou, aún estaba muy joven como para saber que pasaba.

* * *

Varias gotas cayeron en el cuello de Butch, Kaoru había empezado a llorar. Recordar tal suceso le hacía mal, pero aun así prosiguió con su relato.

* * *

Todos los amigos y familiares acudieron al velorio de Tokio Matsubara. "La maravilla enmascarada" había partido. El manager de Tokio se le acercó y le entrego unos papeles a Mitsuko. Poso su mano en el hombro de la señora de ojos verdes, en forma de apoyo. Kaoru ya no lloraba. Solo se sentía vacía, totalmente vacía.

El tiempo pasó, el dolor aún no se iba. Seguía presente, pero la familia Matsubara trataba de hacer lo mejor posible, para no caer en un abismo de amargura profunda. Kaoru tenía trece años, su actitud era fría. Se había distanciado demasiado de su madre. A cada rato estaba frustrada, no soportaba cada "sermón" que le daba su madre cada vez que llegaba tarde a la casa. La chica al parecer lo hacía apropósito ya que había días en que se la pasaba sin volver a su hogar. Estaba muy mal. Un día llego, y se puso a discutir con su madre.

— ¿Estas son horas de llegar? — pregunto Mitsuko, viendo a su hija entrar y cerrar la puerta a la una de la madrugada.

—No molestes mamá, al menos llegué. ¿No?

—Hija, debes de componerte ya…

—No estoy enferma, como para componerme. Así que deja de joder.

— ¡No me hables así! — elevo su tono de voz Mitsuko.

— ¡Yo te hablo como se me pega la gana! — contesto groseramente Kaoru. Mitsuko cerró los ojos, frustrada, como deseaba que su hija fuera la misma de antes.

—Basta, ya.

— ¿Por qué? Piensas que te voy a ganar de nuevo.

—Tú, nunca me has ganado. Eres una inmadura y eso es lo que serás siempre si no reflexionas en lo que haces.

— ¡Yo no soy inmadura! — grito Kaoru, molesta.

—Claro que lo eres. Mírate, andando con un chico que solo quiere sexo contigo. Mira tus vestimentas y dime si no es verdad.

— ¡Cállate! ¡Maldita perra! — contesto ferozmente Kaoru. Una bofetada se hizo presente en su mejilla. La chica llevo por inercia su mano a su mejilla roja, volteo a ver a su mamá con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Me avergüenza ser tu hija.

Se fue de ahí, con un gran portazo. Mitsuko cayó de rodillas, ya no podía más mantener esa actitud severa. Empezó a llorar, oír eso de su niña… le había hecho mucho daño.

Kaoru llego a las tres de la mañana al departamento del chico Wilson, él le abrió gustoso. Dejando pasar a la chica. En ese momento llevaba una minifalda roja, una blusa escotada de color negro.

—Mi madre, me corrió.

—Descuida preciosa, quédate cuanto quieras.

—Gracias—. El chico la iba a besar, pero ella desvió su rostro a otro lado, haciendo que el beso acabara en su mejilla. Jamás había probado sus labios y ya llevaban tres meses de novios y lo único que podía hacer era tomar su mano.

—Te amo. — le susurro él.

Danny sonrió confiadamente y la aventó con algo de agresividad a la cama. Kaoru lo intento detener, el chico mordió con agresividad el cuello de ella. Kaoru forcejeaba con el chico y le soltó una patada en sus partes nobles. Él cayó al suelo, debido a que la chica lo empujo. Ella pateo con coraje otra vez, el miembro del chico. Haciendo que este se quejara de dolor. Otra patada, más fuerte que la otra.

—Estúpido, inepto. Nunca te me vuelvas acercar—. Escupió el rostro del chico y salió de ahí. Llegando a su casa y recargándose en la puerta de entrada. Ella suspiro y empezó a sollozar. Cuatro de la mañana y estaba toda fangosa. Su madre abrió la puerta y Kaoru la vio. Con ese gesto tan severo, desconocido en ella. Se sintió sola y lo único que pudo hacer fue caer de rodillas.

—No, no vine a reprocharte nada. Solo vine a decirte… lo siento. No es verdad que me siento avergonzada, estoy orgullosa de ser tu hija. Nuestras almas, son tan iguales, tan parecidas. Perdóname. — sollozo Kaoru, abrazándose de las pantorrillas de su madre. Mitsuko la miro, ahí estaba su hija, tan frágil, tan temerosa… que lo único que pudo hacer fue sonreír tiernamente; como siempre lo hacía.

—Lo siento, yo también. — murmuro Mitsuko, posicionándose a la altura de Kaoru y abrazándola. Queriéndola proteger.

—Las lágrimas es la visible muestra de que amas y… eso es suficiente para mí.

Mitsuko empezó a sollozar junto con su hija. Ambas abrazadas.

* * *

Kaoru callo y volteo a ver a Butch, que permanecía serio con todo lo que había dicho ella.

—Aun me arrepiento por ello.

—No debes hacerlo. Si lo hiciste es por algo. Lo único de lo que te debes enorgullecer es de que… supiste como solucionarlo. — dice Butch a Kaoru.

—Butch, ya cometí un error con mi madre. ¿Crees que esto le agradara?

—Yo no dije que sí.

Kaoru suspiro, estaba en un dilema muy grande. Su madre jamás aceptaría que se casara con alguien mucho mayor que ella. Por dios, seis años era demasiado. Él casi tenía la misma edad que su hermano. Si es que no la tenía.

—Te amo, Butch— susurro la chica a él. Butch sonrió y la beso, pausadamente.

—Y yo te amo a ti, Kaoru.

Ambos tenían varias cosas en su mente. Este había sido un gran paso en su relación, sincerarse con el otro. Algo difícil tanto para él como para ella. Pero, por extraño que parezca; les había hecho mucho bien a ambos.

* * *

**R**eviews?

Trabajando para el capítulo 13 xD!

La canción que canta Kaoru al menos en el fanfic xD... se llama: "Solitude" es de Evanescence. Debo admitir que siento que me esmeré más en la infancia de Butch que en la de Kaoru, al menos así lo sentí yo... espero les haya gustado... xD


	13. Chapter XIII

**N**otas de la autora: ¡Hola! jajajaja no ma! México que le gana a Francia y que se lo lleva la... ya saben xD... con Uruguay... no, no, no... muy mal muy mal, que desilucion T.T... iba a llorar en ese momento. Pero aun así, soy ORGULLOSAMENTE mexicana ... si, si, sip... como sea... aun no acaban los problemas... O.O... como sea... tratare de relajarme... ahora disfruten el capitulo.

**F**anfic Dedicado: Marinav92

**D**isclaimer: Las chicas superpoderosas Z, no me pertenecen. Lo único que es de mi propiedad son las maniáticas y sádicas ideas que pongo en este fanfic.

**A**dvertencias: Lenguaje inapropiado, OoC (indispensable en mis fanfics xD), Suspenso (Solo un poco... xD), Lime, Lemmon, Pedofilia.

Butch (22 años)

Kaoru (16 años)

* * *

**๋****• **Pasante **๋****•**

**๋****• **By_PerFecTHeLL**๋****•**

**S**in **C**ordura_(*)

**:.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kaoru sonrió al notar el budín de chocolate enfrente de ella, Butch carcajeo un poco al notar la cara de la chica; parecía una niña enfrente de un gran helado.

—Vamos, pruébalo. Sabes que te mueres de las ganas— comenta Butch burlonamente y cambia de canal a la televisión. Kaoru hace un puchero y lleva un trocito de budín a su boca, lo saborea y empieza a comérselo un poco más rápido.

—Ja, ja, ja… deberías llevártela con calma, nadie te lo piensa quitar.

— ¡Cállate! — grita Kaoru ofendida, por el comentario burlón de Butch.

—Tranquila, _gordita_. No creo que revientes. — vuelve a molestarla. Kaoru le arroja un pedazo de budín en el rostro, Butch ve como el pequeño trocito cae de su frente y Kaoru ríe a más no poder.

—Estás bien muerta…— dice Butch sonriendo maliciosamente. Mientras Kaoru comienza a gritar como si fuera perseguida por un psicópata.

* * *

— ¿Y entonces se le disuelve al agua? — pregunta un niño de lentes y cabello oscuro. Brick se encontraba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo que le habían preguntado. Momoko lo miro extrañada, que le pasaba al pasante. Se le acercó un poco y dio tres golpecitos con su dedo en el hombro del pasante. Brick al sentir el leve contacto, volteo a ver a la hermosa chica de ojos rosas; la cual tenía una expresión de confusión en su rostro.

— ¿Sucede algo, Señorita Momoko? — pregunta Brick con cortesía. A ella era la única a la que llamaba por su nombre, las demás solo por su apellido; cosa que les molestaba.

—Amm… profesor, sé que no es de mi incumbencia pero… ¿se encuentra bien? — pregunta Momoko a Brick, haciendo que este se desconcertara.

—Sí, yo… lo lamento. ¿Pregunto algo? —

—De hecho, fui yo quien pregunto—. Hablo el chico de lentes de nuevo, con un toque de molestia en su voz. Ya que él era el enamorado secreto de la chica pelirroja. O no tan secreto, ya que se le había declarado tiempo atrás, pero ella lo había rechazado debido a que era el mejor amigo de Danny Wilson.

—Perdóneme, señor Lee. Vuelva a formular la pregunta. — pidió Brick, el chico hizo una mueca de fastidio.

— ¿Qué si lo vamos a disolver en agua? — pregunto el chico algo molesto.

—No. De hecho, no lo pueden disolver en agua ya que sería algo explosivo por así decirlo.

Acabo de decir Brick, cuando un gordito medio chistoso; que se estaba sacando un moco (Iuc! Asqueroso) vertió el agua en el contenedor que tenía un polvo morado; provocando una gran explosión en todo el salón de química. Todos se ocultaron bajo su mesa, Brick se cubrió con su escritorio, Momoko se metió junto con él ya que estaba cerca. Un olor a cemento fresco llego a ellos, acompañado con un olor a alcantarilla.

Brick salió junto con Momoko, los alumnos se pararon y observaron con furia a los dos únicos ilesos, el gordito se quedó traumado con el recipiente que tenía en la mano; ya que después de todo el impacto lo había recibido él. Todos tenían una masa pegajosa en su cabello y uno que otro en sus brazos, piernas, cara, espalda. Momoko sudo frio, y señalo rápidamente al gordito; dándoles a entender que él tenía la culpa.

La mirada furiosa ahora se dirigió al gordito, el cual murmuro un leve adiós y salió corriendo del salón, Brick trato de tranquilizarlos; esto ya se estaba saliendo de control.

—Jóvenes, deben tranquilizarse—. Se interpuso entre la puerta y ellos, haciéndoles señas con las manos para "tranquilizarlos". Las alumnas le hicieron un puchero, y los alumnos bufaron. Momoko veía todo curiosamente, mientras metía una deliciosa paleta sabor fresa a su boca.

—Sera mejor que los deje pasar, profesor. — le dice Momoko a Brick, una vez que se hubo sacado la paleta de la boca. Brick la miro, vio a sus alumnos furiosos y se hizo a un lado.

—Está bien, pero no hagan ruido. Si no me regañaran a mí.

Los alumnos asintieron y formaron grupos para buscar al pobre gordito. Tratando de no hacer el menor ruido posible, para no causarle problemas a su querido pasante. Brick pasó su mano por su rostro, el cual se notaba bastante frustrado. Volteo a ver a Momoko, quien comía su paleta felizmente.

— ¿Tú no estás ofendida? — pregunto Brick, ya que ella había sido la única que no había salido dispuesta a matar al gordito medio chistoso. Momoko lo miro y le sonrió.

—Claro que no. El pobre de Chouji siempre se mete en problemas como esos, así que no se acongoje. Además sería muy tonto de mi parte, ir hasta Chouji y darle coscorrones hasta dejarlo más tarado… de lo normal. — rio Momoko, quitando el plasma morado de su mochila; Brick carcajeo un poco, aunque aún tenía el dilema de ¿Qué carajos estaría haciendo su hermano, en ese momento?

* * *

Miyako levanto la mano, para anunciar que ya había acabado. Boomer la miro y fue hasta ella. Observo los pequeños trocitos cortados de zanahoria, enserio que esa chica era realmente buena en lo que se trataba de cocina. Sus cortes eran demasiado finos. Miyako sonrió al pasante al ver como este aprobaba sus cortes. Una respiración se hizo presente en su cuello, Miyako miro de reojo y noto algo morado cerca de ella. Soltó un grito desgarrador, asustando al pasante; el cual recibió un efusivo abrazo de la rubia. Miyako miro al engendro morado que había detrás de ella, y se dio cuenta que era… ¿Chouji? ¿Qué hacía ahí? Y sobre todo ¿Qué hacía de morado?

—Chouji, ¿estás loco? Casi me matas de un susto—. Grito exasperada la rubia, y sonrojándose un poco por el abrazo dado al pasante. El cual podía cubrir esas hermosas pequitas en sus mejillas, con su sonrojo presente. Miyako se separó inmediatamente del pasante.

—Yo… lo… lo siento. Je, je…— rio Miyako extremadamente avergonzada. Boomer sonrió nervioso.

—No se preocupe, señorita Miyako.

Muy pronto, una bola de alumnos abrió la puerta del taller de cocina; y agarraron a Chouji del cuello de su playera y lo arrastraron hasta las afueras de la escuela.

—Pobre Chouji— murmuro Miyako, preocupada—. Me pregunto que habrá pasado.

—Mhm… que raro, se supone que Brick siempre mantiene controlados a sus alumnos. — piensa Boomer, algo preocupado. Voltea a ver a Miyako y un pequeño sonrojo se hace presente; sacude su cabeza de un lado a otro y vuelve a lo que estaba.

* * *

—**Entonces, no va a poder venir.**

—**No, lo lamento. Es que me surgió un compromiso.**

Butch se encontraba hablando por teléfono con una de las secretarias de la escuela, cosa que era fácil. Mujer, significaba para él, "cosa sencilla de tratar". Kaoru mordió el cuello de su querido profesor, haciendo que tratara de retener un gemido.

—**Pero la próxima clase, si se presentara ¿cierto?**

—**S-sí.** — gruño Butch al sentir como ella comenzaba a lamer su pecho.

— **¿Se encuentra bien?** — pregunto la mujer de cabello castaño, con una faldita extremadamente corta.

—**Sí, solo que… voy ma-manejando**— Butch se abstuvo de gruñir, al ver y sentir como Kaoru empezaba a rozar sus sexos.

—**Ya veo. Y también dice que la alumna, Kaoru Matsubara le aviso que no iba a venir.**

—**Sí. Ella, se enfermó.** — dijo Butch lo más tranquilo posible; Kaoru se quitó su playera dejando sus pechos al descubierto, mientras Butch se relamía sus labios, deseoso de poder probar esos deliciosos senos. Kaoru los puso a la altura del rostro de Butch, el cual empezó a succionarlos gustoso.

— **¿Qué tiene? Es para que le ponga en su justificante.**

Butch se separó un momento para contestar. Sonrió torcidamente y dijo: **_"calentura"_**. Kaoru rio ante esto y empezó a desabrochar el pantalón de Butch.

—**De acuerdo. ¿Hasta qué fecha quiere el justificante?**

—**Mhm… nada m-más hoy. Al parecer ya fue al doctor**. — sonrió Butch y apretó uno de los senos de Kaoru con su mano libre. Ella arqueo la espalda dándole una vista hermosa a su querido pasante, el cual se encontraba en bóxer.

—**Bien, listo. ¿Algo más?**

—**No, es todo por el momento. Y gracias. **— se despidió Butch con un toque sensual en su voz. Sabiendo de antemano que había hecho vibrar al cuerpo del otro lado del teléfono. Colgó y enseguida posiciono a Kaoru debajo de su cuerpo. Empezó a lamer los erectos botoncitos rosados de la chica. Ella enredo sus piernas en la cintura de él, alzando un poco su cadera, haciendo rozar a sus sexos. Butch gruño y saco el short que llevaba ella y su bóxer quedo tirado en el suelo. Él llevo sus labios al centro de ella y lo beso delicadamente. Haciendo que Kaoru soltara un gemido—uno de los tantos que debería dar— ella tiro de los cabellos de Butch, haciendo que este se excitara más. Él adentro dos de sus dedos en ella, empezando a moverlos en círculos.

—Aaahh, no Butch, ahhh… ¡P-para! — suplicaba Kaoru, en vano. Claro estaba. Butch empezó a succionar su clítoris, y a morder suavemente los labios vaginales de ella. Kaoru trataba de retener esos gemidos, pero los espasmos eran cada vez más constantes. Él llevo los tobillos de la chica a sus hombros, dejándole más al descubierto la intimidad de la chica. La cual se encontraba muy húmeda y caliente, él pasaba su mano por el vello púbico de ella, jugando con ellos. Butch acaricio un poco su miembro y abrió a la chica para él, adentrándose en ella, suavemente. Apretó los muslos de ella, dejándole una pequeña marquita roja, succionaba los senos de ella, mientras estos rebotaban debido a las embestidas dadas. Kaoru mordió el cuello de él, haciendo que este gruñera. Clavo un poco sus uñas en la espalda de él, al sentir como él hacia las embestidas más rápidas y profundas. Se besaron apasionadamente, queriéndose devorar el uno con el otro. Querían sentirse uno solo, querían llegar al clímax juntos, querían casarse y que jamás los separase alguien. Kaoru arqueo la espalda al sentir su orgasmo y Butch eyaculo en la sabana, no podía darse el lujo de derramarse dentro de ella. No, mientras no estuviera seguro, no eyacularía en ella. Él se recostó, y ella lo abrazo. Butch apego más a la chica a su cuerpo, él se quedó pensativo y luego salió de su trance al recibir un beso de ella.

— ¿Qué tanto piensas? — pregunto Kaoru divertida, al ver a su pasante serio.

—Nada importante. Solamente cosas… sin sentido.

—Entonces, deja de pensar en esas cosas ¿quieres?

—Sí, creo que tienes razón.

Butch rio y beso a Kaoru. Sería algo sínico, rogar a Dios que la mamá de Kaoru aceptara el compromiso. Él ya estaba hundido en el mismísimo infierno. **C**onciencia. Era algo que desconocía. **C**ordura. Era lo que más le faltaba. **A**mor. Era lo que le sobraba al estar junto a ella, y eso era lo único que le importaba.

La hora de regresar a su casa se hizo presente, Butch insistió en que se llevara puesta la ropa que le había comprado. Kaoru le decía que no, no y no. Al final, accedió. La ropa interior… si era de su talla. Kaoru hizo una pequeña mueca de fastidio, ya que Butch le había hecho burla de que era verdad que conocía todo su cuerpo.

—Hora de irme. — dijo Kaoru saliendo del baño, ya vestida con la ropa que le había comprado el pasante. Butch la miro de arriba abajo, realmente se veía hermosa. Soltó un suspiro al escuchar las palabras de la chica, que más podía hacer. No quería separarse de ella, pero… tenía que hacerlo.

—Te ves realmente hermosa…

—Gra-gracias— se sonrojo un poco Kaoru, no estaba acostumbrada a recibir tantos halagos. Miro su dedo anular una vez más y suspiro, volteo su mirada hacia Butch, le sonrió y se le acerco. Lo abrazo y beso un rato más. Butch se puso la misma ropa de esa mañana, y salió junto con la chica de la suite. Kaoru iba feliz, aunque por dentro ella sabía que seguía desconcertada por el relato del pasante. Butch tomo la mano de ella, y salieron de la suite. El precioso jaguar se posiciono enfrente de ellos, un chaperón le dio las llaves de este a Butch. Kaoru subió junto con el joven. Muy pronto comenzaron su camino, iban en silencio. No les resultaba incomodo ir de ese modo, al contrario los relajaba. Ya habían hablado mucho en el hotel. Butch se detuvo ante el semáforo.

—Iré hablar con tu madre. — dijo con la vista aun en el semáforo. Kaoru lo volteo a ver sorprendida.

— ¿Pe-perdón?

—Sí, pero para avisarle del viaje. No te asustes, eso será después. — rio un poco el pasante, al observar la cara de Kaoru.

—Cállate, después de todo… un momento, ¿del viaje? ¿Qué le vas a decir del viaje? — pregunto Kaoru, curiosa.

—Nada. Ya lo veras, cuando lleguemos.

Arranco de nuevo.

* * *

— ¡Momoko! ¿Qué te paso? — pregunto Miyako al ver la nariz roja de Momoko. La chica de bellos ojos rosas, se sonrojo al recordar lo sucedido.

_"Ya se tardaron." Murmuro Brick a Momoko, la cual se encontraba comiendo varios tipos de dulces._

_"No se preocupe, ya lo han encontrado." Momoko volteo a verlo y le sonrió. Brick se estaba preocupando cada vez más, ¿Cómo que no se preocupara? Iban a matar a un alumno suyo. Lo creería de Butch, pero de **él**, por supuesto que **no**._

_"Deberías dejar de comer esos dulces, pueden causarte caries…" murmura él, viendo hacia la puerta._

_"Son deliciosos… ¿quiere uno?" pregunto Momoko, extendiéndole una bolita de chocolate._

_"Mmm… no, gracias" contesto él. Tenía cierta adicción por el chocolate, el azúcar lo sacaba de sus casillas. Así que procuraba no comer nada azucarado. _

_"¡Oh, vamos! ¡Es delicio… ahhh!" grito Momoko, cuando se tropieza y cae sobre el pasante por accidente. Juntando sus labios con los de él. Tal vez cinco segundos duro el beso, quizás menos. Cuando abrieron sus ojos y se separaron rápidamente. _

_"Y-yo… yo… lo siento… enserio… yo… adiós." Momoko salió corriendo de ahí, que vergüenza. Y que rico había sido ese beso. Brick saboreo sus labios, aun sabían a **chocolate.**_

— ¿¡Qué! — pregunto impresionada Miyako, no podía creerlo. Momoko asintió bastante roja, ya que al caer ni había sentido el golpe que había recibido en la nariz debido al impacto.

—Yo, no fue intencional. Lo único que pude hacer fue salir corriendo, ay Dios, como lo veré ahora…— se mortifica Momoko. Miyako compadecía a su amiga, besar a alguien por accidente era lo peor que le podía suceder a una mujer.

— ¿Por qué no le pides ayuda a Kaoru? Ella se lleva muy bien con el pasante Brick. Tal vez ella le pueda mandar tu mensaje de disculpas, por ti.

—Tienes mucha razón. Vamos…

— ¿Qué? Pe-pero si ni siquiera sabemos, si ya llego a su casa.

—Con mucha más razón, tenemos que ir a verla. — dijo Momoko determinante. Con una pose algo heroica.

Ambas chicas comenzaron a caminar rumbo a la casa de su amiga pelinegra. Mientras tanto, esta se hallaba parada frente a su casa con su querido pasante al lado de ella.

—E-esta es mi casa—. Le dice Kaoru a él, algo intimidada. Ya que después de todo, su casa era nada a comparación con lo que tenía él.

—Bien, ¿no me invitas a pasar?

Kaoru suspiro y toco el timbre, se escuchó una voz dulce decir: «ya voy». Kaoru sintió un poco de nervios, técnicamente se lo iba a presentar a su madre. Por Dios, estaba muy nerviosa. Butch sonrió un poco, verla tan nerviosa le hacía reír. Sus ojos se posaron en la puerta, cuando fue abierta por una señora, algo joven. Sus ojos eran como los de Kaoru, su cabello tenía un color raro, un verde azulado. Su tez era algo bronceada, como la de Kaoru. Era bajita y algo gordita. Aun así la señora se veía muy hermosa y tierna. Mitsuko miro al joven, que hacía con su hija. Miro a su hija, vestida con unas ropas que no le conocía. Aunque se veía igual a la ropa que ella utilizaba, holgada y negra; pero nueva.

—Buenas tardes, señora Matsubara. — saludo cortésmente Butch. Mitsuko salió de su trance y limpio sus manos con el pañuelo que traía, al parecer estaba lavando los trastes.

—Buenas tardes, joven.

—Soy el pasante de la clase de gimnasia, me llamo Butch Akamiya. A sus órdenes.

—Oh, ya veo. Mucho gusto, profesor. Soy la mamá de Kaoru, un placer. — Mitsuko limpio sus manos rápidamente y estrecho su mano con la de Butch.

—El placer es mío.

—Pasa algún problema, esta niña se metió de nuevo en problemas. — dijo Mitsuko burlonamente, acariciando el cabello de Kaoru. La cual se avergonzó un poco y rio.

—Ja, ja… claro que no, mamá.

—No, de hecho vine para anunciarle acerca de una oportunidad que le llego a Kaoru, el día de hoy.

—Ah ¿sí? Pues pase, pase… de haber sabido antes, hubiera preparado más comida.

Mitsuko hizo pasar al pasante, él solo observo la pequeña casa. La sala contaba con una televisión algo grande, pero sin embargo no se comparaba en nada con la que tenían ellos. Los sillones de la sala, se veían algo viejos. Algunas macetas eran adornadas por bellas flores. Los muebles lucían rústicos, había varios cuadros de gatitos y uno que otro perrito. El comedor era de madera, las sillas estaban acomodadas. Excepto una, en la cual en dirección de esta, encima de la mesa había un libro de ciencias naturales, lápices y colores. Al parecer alguien estaba haciendo su tarea. El piso destilaba un rico olor a pino, al parecer acababa de trapear. Había unas escaleras, donde supuso el pasante que estaría la habitación de Kaoru.

La chica le ofreció asiento, el cual accedió. Mitsuko llego con una bandejita de galletas, de varios tipos de colores y sabores.

—Enseguida estará el té.

—No se hubiera de molestar, señora. — Butch se levantó y le ayudo con la bandejita, posicionándola en la pequeña mesita que había en el centro de la sala.

—Si no es molestia. — dijo Mitsuko sonriente. Mientras se sentaba enfrente del joven profesor. Butch la miraba, esa señora tenía cierto parecido con su madre. Tan sonriente como siempre.

— ¡Mamá! ¿¡Ya está la comida! — pregunto Shou, bajando las escaleras. Vio extrañado a la visita repentina, que se encontraba en la sala, volteo a ver a su hermana la cual lo veía.

—Mhm… cariño, él es el profesor de Kaoru.

—Aah… ¿Qué? De nuevo se metió en problemas. — comento burlonamente Shou. Kaoru hizo una mueca de fastidio y bufo.

—Cierra la boca, Shou.

—Cariño.

— ¿Por qué no vienes a obligarme, señora gruñona?

— ¡Argh! ¡Cállate! — Kaoru, le arrojo una almohada de la sala. La cual esquivo ágilmente.

—Chicos compórtense.

—Shou empezó.

— ¿Qué? Claro que no, te enojaste porque te dije la verdad.

—Claro que no.

—Claro que sí.

—Claro que no.

—Claro que sí.

—Chicos…

—No.

—Sí.

—No.

—Sí.

—Chicos…

— ¡Nooo!

— ¡Sííí!

— ¡Chicos, a su habitación, ahora!

— ¿Qué? Pero mamá yo estoy haciendo mi tarea.

—Uno…

—Mamá, yo tengo visitas…

—Intenta excusarte.

—Cállate Shou.

—Dos…

—Todo por tu culpa.

— ¿Mi culpa? Si tú fuiste el que comenzó todo.

—No es cierto.

—Si es cierto.

—Tres…— Kaoru tomo su mochila y subió rápidamente las escaleras, Shou tomo todas sus cosas como pudo y siguió a Kaoru. Se escucharon dos portazos. Mitsuko rio un poco, eso siempre había funcionado con sus hijos. Hasta con Dai y eso que ya tenía veinte años.

—Vaya… sí que los sabe controlar. Je, je…— ríe Butch, al ver a Kaoru actuar tan natural con su familia.

—Ja, ja, ja… es un método que me ha dado muchas ventajas. Tener que lidiar con tres luchadores es mucho trabajo. — comenta Mitsuko sonriéndole al joven.

—Sí, me lo imagino. Bien, paso a lo siguiente. Para no quitarle más tiempo.

—No, no descuide.

—Je, je, bien, lo que he venido a informarle es que su hija, Kaoru. Al estar capacitada para ese tipo de pruebas se le ha concedido el viaje totalmente gratis, el director lo ha decidido así debido a que ella le ha otorgado varias medallas a la escuela y eso es mucha recompensa para la escuela. Es por eso que han decidido proporcionarle el viaje totalmente gratis.

Kaoru escuchaba todo, y abrió los ojos impresionada. Lo decía con tal firmeza que hasta ella le creería si no supiera la verdad. Mitsuko junto sus manos feliz.

—Ay como me alegra saber eso. Kaoru se encontraba muy emocionada por el viaje, hasta rompió su _cochinito_ para ver cuánto tenia ahorrado. — Kaoru se sonrojo, ¿Por qué su madre tenía que mencionar a "puerquísimo"? Butch rio un poco, se le hacía algo tierno que Kaoru haya hecho eso; con tal de que no le pagara el viaje él.

—No, pues… ya no se tiene que preocupar. Ya que la escuela pagara todo. — dijo él sonriendo. La tetera sonó y Mitsuko se paró por el té. Butch volteo a ver a las escaleras y vio el pequeño rostro de Kaoru, el cual estaba sumamente rojo. Mitsuko llego con varias tacitas y volteo hacia donde veía el pasante, Kaoru se ocultó enseguida. Mitsuko suspiro y negó con la cabeza, sirviéndole un poco de té a Butch.

—Gracias. — toma un sorbo de té, era realmente delicioso ese dulce líquido. Unas cuantas galletitas desaparecieron por la bella boca de Butch. Mitsuko le hacía compañía en comerse a las inocentes galletitas. Muy pronto tocaron de forma rápida y desprevenida…

¡Ding Dong! ¡Ding Dong! ¡Ding Dong!

Kaoru se sorprendió al reconocer esa forma de tocar, bajo rápidamente las escaleras.

—Yo abro.

Fue hasta la puerta y como lo esperaba, eran sus dos amigas. Al parecer Momoko venia algo alterada y con la nariz totalmente roja, Kaoru se llevó sus manos a su boca evitando carcajearse. Momoko la fulmino con la mirada.

—Oye, no me veas así. ¿Qué demonios te paso en la nariz, "Rodolfa"? — pregunto Kaoru burlona. Momoko hizo una mueca de fastidio y Miyako rio un poco.

— ¡Argh! ¡Cállate y déjame pasar! Tengo muchas cosas que contarte…— dice Momoko algo fastidiada y entrando a su casa, sin permiso de Kaoru siendo seguida por Miyako. Las dos se quedaron estáticas al observar al pasante estar sentado en la sala de **Kaoru** conversando amenamente con la mamá de **Kaoru**.

—Amm…— fue lo único que puede expresar Momoko. Kaoru se incomoda un poco, ya que después de todo, tendría que darles explicaciones ahora.

—Buenas tardes, alumnas. — saluda Butch, sin inmutarse.

—Bu-buenas tardes, profesor. —saludaron Miyako y Momoko al unísono. Kaoru suspiro fastidiada.

—Hola Momoko, Miyako.

—Hola señora Matsubara. —dicen las dos sonrientes a la señora, pero aun extrañadas por el pasante. Kaoru se cruza de brazos y hace una pequeña mueca.

—Estaremos arriba, mamá…— informa Kaoru, siendo seguida por sus dos amigas.

—Con permiso.

—Pasen, pasen… ya saben que están en su casa.

Las chicas suben hasta la habitación de Kaoru, la mencionada es la primera en ingresar. Después de ella, Miyako y al último Momoko, quien cierra la puerta rápidamente y ve a Kaoru sospechosamente.

—Quieres explicarnos, ¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí? — pregunta Momoko, exasperada. Kaoru está a punto de hablar cuando Momoko la interrumpe—. Primero le pides a Miyako que le dijera a tu mamá que te ibas a quedar en su casa, te desapareces durante la noche, no vas a clases en todo el día y ahora uno de los pasantes está en tu casa. Habla, algo ocultas.

—Momoko, yo…

—Nada, no quiero mentiras. Recuerda la promesa de mejores amigas que hicimos a los cinco años.

Kaoru gruño un poco, porque tenía que sacar siempre esa promesa. Suspiro y miro a sus amigas.

—Prometan que esto no saldrá de aquí. De acuerdo. — Kaoru extendió su mano en medio del pequeño triangulo que habían formado, estando sentadas en su cama. Miyako no lo dudo y puso su mano sobre la de Kaoru, Momoko hizo una pequeña mueca…

—Momoko…— la nombro, Kaoru.

—Está bien, está bien…— dice colocando su mano sobre la de sus amigas—. Ahora dinos que pasa, por favor. Ya no más misterios.

—Yo…— esto era muy difícil para Kaoru, realmente difícil, sentía su respiración agitarse. Los nervios la invadían.

— ¡Oh, por favor! Quédese al espagueti.

—Gracias, pero…

—Por favor…— Butch la miro, ahora comprendía porque no podía negarle nada a Kaoru. Suspiro sonriendo y murmuro un «está bien». Mitsuko se levantó sonriente, Butch miraba la casa, esa familia era humilde; su vista se detuvo en una foto familiar. Donde estaba Tokio al lado de Mitsuko, la cual tenía un pequeño bultito en su vientre, supuso que era debido al pequeño hermanito de Kaoru. Dai se encontraba sonriente, «el hermano mayor» pensó Butch, después una pequeña niña, colgaba del brazo del gran luchador. Al parecer reía felizmente. Butch sonrió, jamás había tenido una novia… mujeres putas, pero nunca una novia. A alguien que deberás considerara como una. Como ya le había dicho a Kaoru: a sus quince años, tuvo su primera novia. La cual lo engaño con su "mejor amigo". Desde ese momento, empezó a ver a las mujeres como un montón de perras. A los dieciséis tuvo su primer experiencia sexual, con condón, claro estaba. Todas las relaciones que había tenido sexo, siempre lo había hecho con protección; y claro que engañaba a las mujeres para que se analizaran primero, antes de revolcarse con ellas. Él les decía que era como una prueba de embarazo moderna, y las pobres estúpidas se lo creían.

¿Por qué no había checado a Kaoru? No era necesario, esa **_niña_** era como un ángel bajado del cielo. Esa **_niña_** lo había enamorado. Si la hubiera conocido a sus dieciséis años, tendría por seguro que seguiría con ella. Y… las cosas serían más fáciles. Un grito se escuchó en el cuarto de Kaoru.

—Ay Dios mío, puede subir a ver si están bien, por favor… es que, se me va a quemar el espagueti sino…— pide Mitsuko a Butch, este asiente. Y sube lentamente las escaleras. Pasa por un cuarto el cual se encontraba abierto y ve a Shou, enojado. Tirar algo a la basura. Al parecer un avión.

— ¡Argh! ¡Estúpida cosa! — grita frustrado, Butch toca suavemente la puerta; como pidiendo aprobación para entrar. Shou lo observa y lo invita a adentrarse a su habitación.

—Sé que no es de mi incumbencia pero… ¿pasa algo?

—Yo… no, nada. — dice Shou cruzado de brazos y mirando al suelo. Butch suspira y ve lo que acababa de tirar Shou, se adentra despacio a la habitación. La cual estaba llena de posters de jugadores de futbol, pero un poster destacaba entre los otros. El del mejor luchador que había para esa familia: "La maravilla enmascarada". Butch sonrió y se acercó al avión lo recogió, al parecer un ala se había roto.

—Sabes, esto se puede arreglar.

—Lo sé, pero no sé cómo, aparte si lo quiero mandar arreglar necesito dinero; así que mejor lo tiro. — dice Shou molesto.

—Mhm… ¿entonces no te importara regalármelo?

Shou negó con la cabeza y Butch sonrió. Era tan testarudo como Kaoru, ahora notaba el parentesco de hermanos.

—Bien, no te enojes. Mañana estará reparado. — dice Butch a punto de salir de la habitación de Shou.

— ¿A-a que se refiere? — pregunta Shou, sorprendido.

—Mhm… mañana lo sabrás—. Butch se retira y cierra la puerta del cuarto de Shou, dejándolo algo sorprendido. Butch se encamino a su destino, cuando antes de tocar escucho las voces de las chicas.

_"¡No puedo creerlo!"_

_"Momoko, cálmate." Exclamo Kaoru, tratando de tranquilizarla._

_"¡Como quieres que me calme! Kaoru esto está mal, tú sabes lo que te paso con ese idiota rubio, cara de estúpido, descerebrado… ¡argh! Como lo odio…" dice Momoko furiosa. _

_"Pensé que lo detestabas" hablo Miyako, con preocupación en su voz. _

_"Lo sé, lo sé. Oigan ya ni sé que pensar de acuerdo. Al principio me parecía desagradable, estúpido, me incomodaba estar con él… pero…"_

_"Sí, claro ahora después de tener sexo ya no te incomoda tanto" exclamo Momoko, haciendo sentir mal a Kaoru._

_"Mo-Momoko, yo… no…" Kaoru empezó a llorar, sentía esa libertad de hacerlo delante de sus amigas. _

Butch estaba a punto de entrar, y decirles que quienes se creían ellas para juzgarla de esa forma… pero algo lo detuvo.

_"Perdóname Kaoru, yo… argh, es que esto es muy difícil. Eres mi amiga y no quiero que sufras, yo… no sé qué decir." Momoko abraza a Kaoru, aunque ella solía ser la más regañona de las tres, siempre reflexionaba las cosas. _

_"No te preocupes…"_

_"Al menos ¿te pidió que seas su novia…?" pregunto Momoko un poco más calmada. Kaoru agarro su mochila y abrió el pequeño cierre que tenía. Sacando el anillo que le había dado el pasante._

_"De hecho… me pidió que me casara con él." sus amigas abrieron los ojos, otro grito se hizo presente… esta vez por parte de ambas._

Butch volteo hacia todos lados, esperaba que dejaran de gritar ya que él quería saber lo que estaban hablando. Y no es porque fuera chismoso, solamente le interesaba lo que ella opinara de él.

_"No te pases, no te pases, no te pases… ¡Wow! No sé qué decir" dice Momoko sorprendida, con la boca entreabierta de la impresión._

_"Y-y-y ¿Qué le respondiste?" preguntó Miyako. Kaoru se sonrojo un poco._

_"Le dije que sí". Momoko y Miyako aún no cabían de la impresión. _

_"Kaoru esto es realmente difícil" murmuro Momoko, viendo el anillo._

Claro que era difícil, él lo sabía. Acaso no se había repetido muchas veces que era un **pedófilo** de primera.

_"Lo sé, pero ya les dije… yo lo amo…"_

Sí, era por eso que seguiría siendo **pedófilo por siempre**.

_"Pero… ¿Cómo crees que reaccionara tu madre?" preguntó Momoko._

Esa chica le recordaba en cierto modo a su hermano… Brick. Siempre hallándole las cosas malas al asunto.

_"No lo sé, pero… espero no me separe de él. Porque si lo hace, creo que moriré." Kaoru empieza a llorar, siendo abrazada por sus amigas. _

Butch quería entrar, abrazarla, besarla y decirle que todo iba a estar bien. Hacerle saber que también él la apoyaba. Suspiro y toco levemente la puerta, tratando de lucir tranquilo. Kaoru quito todo rastro de lágrimas y se levantó a abrir.

—Amm… yo, vine a ver si estaban bien. Tu madre me mando a revisar que se encontrara todo en orden.

—Ah… si, si todo está… bien— murmura Kaoru sonriéndole un poco, Butch asiente y estaba a punto de retirarse. Cuando Kaoru nota el avión de Shou, roto en las manos del pasante.

—Mmm… ¿Qué ese no es el avión de mi hermano?

—Ah… si, se enojó de que se rompió. Pero creo que se puede arreglar. — Dice Butch sonriéndole, viendo el avión—. Será mejor que regrese con tu mamá, si no se preocupara.

Kaoru asiente y ve a su pasante alejarse, suspira y cierra la puerta.

—Eso se vio muy tierno…— murmura Miyako. Kaoru la voltea a ver, recargándose en la puerta.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—El hecho de que vaya arreglar el avión de tu hermanito, quiere decir que quiere llevarse bien con tu familia. Creo que habla enserio con eso del matrimonio.

—Pues… no lo sé. Lo amo, pero aun así, no sé si este lista para casarme.

—Mhm… creo que ustedes dos se están olvidando de un pequeño e importantísimo punto…— comenta Momoko seriamente.

—Mhm…

—De que es mayor de edad y… tu madre y hermano no han accedido a ese matrimonio. Además, como crees que reaccionaran cuando les digas que tuviste sexo con él. — murmura Momoko, muy pero muy bajo. Que solo sus amigas pudieron oír.

—Pues… creo que tienes razón. Pero ya no sé qué hacer, estoy… enamorada, chicas… ustedes saben cuánto tarde para volver tener confianza en un hombre.

—Lo sé, lo sé…— Momoko suspira frustrada. Cierra los ojos, tratando de reflexionar el asunto.

—Bueno, yo te sugeriría que charlaras antes con tu madre. No sé, hazle comentarios que se relacionen con eso, pero sin mencionarte para nada.

Kaoru la observa indecisa, Momoko la mira y asiente.

—Miyako tiene razón. Podrías preguntarle cosas como: "si cree que en el amor no existe edades" o algo así. Sé que se desconcertara tu mamá, pero creo que es lo mejor que se me ocurre.

—Sí, tratare de hacerlo. Pero ahora, dime ¿Qué paso hoy?

Momoko se sonrojo ante esta pregunta, genial. Se puso a dar un sermón de lo malo que era eso, y ella casi había hecho lo mismo. No tan grave, pero lo había hecho. Pero lo suyo tenia justificación ¿cierto?

—Pues veras… es que hoy…

* * *

Brick se encontraba sentado enfrente de la chimenea de la casona, este tenía una copa de vino entre sus dedos. Veía la leña arder, entre esas llamas. Cerro sus ojos y empezó a recordar lo sucedido, Dios. Quería golpearse la cabeza en ese momento y sufrir de amnesia por siempre. Se bebió de golpe el vino, y puso la copa en el pequeño mueblecito que tenía al lado del sofá individual. Sirvió un poco más de vino, y miro la copa burbujeante.

—Toc, toc…— Boomer estaba parado, recargado en el borde de la puerta de la biblioteca. Brick lo volteo a ver, invitándolo a pasar haciéndole una seña con la mano derecha.

— ¿Te ocurre algo? — pregunta Boomer, sabiendo de antemano que su hermano mayor no era el que acostumbraba beber, cada vez que se le antojaba.

—No. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

—Mhm… no lo sé, tal vez me eh vuelto loco, tal vez te noto extraño o tal vez sea porque ya llevas la mitad del champagne. — dice el rubio, con un pequeño toque burlón en su voz.

—Ja. Ja. Gracioso.

—Oye, no te desquites conmigo. Ni si quiera sé lo que te pasa…

—Mhm…— Brick cierra los ojos y vuelve a recordar lo que paso hace unas cuantas horas. Arroja la copa hacia la pared, quebrándola.

—De acuerdo… estoy oficialmente asustado. ¿Qué te pasa?

— ¿¡Qué me pasa! ¿¡Qué me pasa! Que soy un maldito **pedófilo** eso es lo que me pasa…— comenta Brick exasperado. Boomer abre los ojos sorprendido, como era posible que su hermano hablara así de… él mismo.

—Oye me quieres explicar, porque no entiendo nada.

—Boomer, hoy por accidente besé a una alumna, bueno, ella tropezó y cayó sobre mí. Y cuando me di cuenta, mis labios estaban contra los suyos. Ella se separó inmediatamente y dijo cosas confusas, se disculpó y se fue corriendo.

—Pero… fue un accidente ¿no?

—Pues… sí.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué te dices **pedófilo**?

Brick vio las llamas moverse, entre esos troncos que destilaban un rico olor al quemarse. Después miro los trocitos de vidrio y volvió su mirada a Boomer.

—Porque **_me gusto_**.

* * *

**R**eviews?

Trabajando para el capítulo 14? sí, catorce xD!

Falta muy poco para la excursion! wuajajaja xD

Como me han insistido en que ponga a las demás parejas... mmm... pues lo eh puesto xD... espero les guste, fue algo que se me ocurrio de repente... xD


	14. Chapter XIV

**N**otas de la autora: ¡Hola! jajajaja mañana no se pierdan el partido de México vs Argentina O.O wuw! estoy super emocionada xD... ok, espero les guste wuajajaja! (no sé porque la risa macabra, pero quise ponerla xD).

**F**anfic Dedicado: Marinav92

**D**isclaimer: Las chicas superpoderosas Z, no me pertenecen. Lo único que es de mi propiedad son las maniáticas y sádicas ideas que pongo en este fanfic.

**A**dvertencias: Lenguaje inapropiado, OoC, Suspenso (Solo un poco... xD), Lime, Lemmon, Pedofilia.

Butch (22 años)

Kaoru (16 años)

* * *

**๋****• **Pasante **๋****•**

**๋****• **By_PerFecTHeLL**๋****•**

**S**in **C**ordura_(*)

**:.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

— ¿¡Qué! — pregunto exaltado Boomer, eso sí que no se lo esperaba. Brick cerro sus ojos frustrado, aun podía sentir el maldito sabor a chocolate invadiéndolo.

* * *

— ¿Esta bueno el espagueti? — pregunto Mitsuko al joven, mientras este se limpiaba con la servilleta para contestar.

—Delicioso, señora. Insisto en que es el mejor que eh probado en la vida.

—Je, je… no exagere. — Mitsuko sonríe, Dai, que había llegado hace unos cuantos minutos; miraba al pasante con cierto interés. Se veía casi de su edad, y él ya estaba haciendo su servicio como pasante. Shou todavía se preguntaba, para que quisiera ese chico su avión roto y viejo. Las chicas veían con interés al pasante, como esperando que le mandara alguna mirada a Kaoru; pero al parecer este estaba más concentrado en charlar con la mamá de ella.

—Dígame, ¿Cuántos años tiene? — pregunta Dai, curioso. Butch se atraganta un poco con la comida y toce un poco cubriéndose con la servilleta.

—Mhm… perdón. Veintidós años, aunque ya voy a cumplir los veintitrés.

Ahora es Dai quien se atraganta, Shou le pega para que se controle.

—Humm, humm… lo siento, je, je. ¡Wow! Eso es sorprendente, yo voy a cumplir veintiuno y aun no eh acabado mi carrera. Como es que logro… bueno ya sabe…

— ¿Acabar tan rápido? — Dai asiente—. Pues mis padres siempre fueron muy estrictos, tenía maestros particulares, a los tres años yo ya sabía leer y escribir.

—Vaya, eso suena genial.

—Sí. Algo. — contesta Butch, comiendo un poco más de espagueti. Kaoru se encontraba jugando un poco con su tenedor, Dai la observo y arqueo una ceja.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Por qué no comes?

—Mhm… si, yo… es que, nada. — dice Kaoru sonriéndole a su hermano. Metiéndose un poco de espagueti a la boca. Momoko miraba nerviosa a Kaoru, todavía había recordado lo que le había dicho…

_"Eso paso…" dijo Kaoru algo sorprendida, de lo que se había perdido en la escuela._

_"Sí." Contesto Momoko, nerviosa._

_"Al menos no te gusto…" comenta Kaoru, Momoko ríe nerviosa. Kaoru la voltea a ver sorprendida. "No me digas que si te gusto"_

_"Yo nunca dije que no…" Kaoru la miro frustrada, primero se había puesto a decirle que eso estaba mal y después le salía con eso._

_"Y… ¿Qué quieres que haga?"_

_"Habla con él."_

_"¿Qué? ¿Yo porque?"_

_"Por favor…" suplico Momoko._

_"Ayyy… hablare con Butch, a mí me da un poco de pena."_

_"Mmm… está bien." Acepta Momoko no muy segura._

—Entonces, ¿será seguro el viaje?

—Pues, al menos si no desobedecen las indicaciones dadas. Será completamente seguro. — contesta Butch a la pregunta de Dai.

—Que bien, mi hermanita estaba muy emocionada por el viaje.

—Ay claro que no. — reprocha Kaoru algo avergonzada. Butch ríe un poco, Momoko y Miyako le acompañan en la risa.

—Ja, ja, ja… tranquila hermanita, después de todo… no digo mentiras.

Los tres integrantes de la familia ríen al igual que los visitantes. Kaoru masculla en su mente.

—Bien, creo que ya es hora de irme. Muchísimas gracias por la comida, señora. Estuvo riquísima. — dice Butch contento, ve el reloj eran las cinco de la tarde, las chicas ya se habían ido a sus casas. Así que solo se había quedado él, conversando un poco con Dai, ya que este tuvo que regresar al trabajo. Jugó un poco con Shou, creando un nuevo saludo secreto y charlo un poco con su futura "suegrita".

—Cuídese y váyase con cuidado. Maneje con precaución. — Butch rio ante las peticiones de Mitsuko, enserio que era una muy buena madre.

—Sí, si descuide. Lo hare.

—Amm… voy a acompañarlo. — dice Kaoru un poco nerviosa, Mitsuko sonríe y asiente. Ambos bajan de las escaleras, hasta el bello jaguar estacionado.

—Mhm… ¿pasa algo? — pregunta Butch, extrañado.

—Es que yo… lo lamento.

— ¿Lo lamentas? ¿Lamentas qué? — pregunta Butch, enojado. Sabiendo de antemano la respuesta que le iba a dar ella.

—Es que, yo no soy de esas chicas de clase alta y… y…

—Y nada… ya te lo dije entiéndelo. Si vuelves a mencionar algo del tema sobre dinero, me voy a enfadar y créeme que no te gustara verme enojado. — dice Butch, serio, haciendo temblar un poco a Kaoru.

—Te amo… Butch— susurra ella, cuando él se acerca y la toma del mentón. Besándola con algo de agresividad. Él se separa y la observa sonriente.

—Yo te amo muchísimo más. Ah… antes de que se me olvide, ¿en qué escuela va, Shou?

—Mmm… ¿Por qué?

— ¿Piensas que lo voy a secuestrar? — pregunta divertido.

—No. Pero solo tengo curiosidad…

—Ja, ja, ja… pues no seas tan curiosa.

— ¡Oh, vamos!

—Está bien, te digo, pero… si me dices primero… y me das un beso muy pero muy largo.

—Mhm… me parece justo. — dice Kaoru sonriendo.

* * *

El timbre de la gran mansión rezumbo. Frederick, el mayordomo de los chicos, salió a abrir. Sorprendiéndose de la persona que estaba detrás de esta.

Brick se encontraba viendo un programa de T.V., tratando de distraerse con otra cosa que no fuera… el suceso de hoy. Boomer se encontraba jugando Pimpón, contra la pared. Cuando Frederick abre la puerta, pasando rápido.

—Joven, hay… un visitante.

Brick mira desinteresadamente a Frederick, el cual hace una reverencia para dar paso a la visita. Un hombre de traje negro llega, junto con una cadena gruesa de oro blanco con un dije de escorpión colgando de él. Su barba de candado estaba cuidada y sus ojos rojos se posaban en sus dos hijos. Brick dejó caer el control remoto, Boomer recibió la pelotita de pimpón en el estómago.

— ¿Qué? No se van acercar a saludar a su **padre**. — Dumah Djim, parado frente a ellos, con esa estúpida sonrisa sínica que siempre les había desagradado a los tres.

—Mhm… Bi-bienvenido padre. — saluda Brick, un poco temeroso. Su padre seguía igual, tal y como lo recordaba. Su voz, seguía igual de tenebrosa que antes—. Perdona la indiscreción pero… ¿a qué se debe tu visita?

—Mhm… pues, vine a pasar un tiempo con mis hijos. O ¿Qué? No puedo…— pregunta Dumah, mirando seriamente a Brick. Dirige su vista al rubio, el cual lo mira un poco intimidado.

—Sí, si… solo que… me sorprende.

—Hmp… falta uno. ¿Dónde está, Butch? — pregunta Dumah.

—Él, él…— iba hablar Boomer, cuando escuchan el claxon del auto de Butch—. Ya llego.

Dumah se gira y sale al corredor siendo seguido por sus dos hijos. Butch, baja con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, pero esta desaparece al ver al hombre que estaba parado enfrente de él.

— ¿Dumah?, ¿Qué rayos haces aquí? — pregunta Butch, serio.

—Vaya forma de recibir a tu padre. Ja, ja, ja… que le paso a tu cuello, esta todo marcado. — se carcajeo Dumah, a él no le simpatizaban esas marcas. Su teoría era: "Los hombres podemos dejar marcas, las mujeres no".

—Nada que te importe.

—Una perra te ha marcado y te desquitas conmigo—. Butch levanto su puño dispuesto a golpearlo, pero lo detuvieron sus hermanos. Se zafo agresivamente y dirigió una mirada asesina a su padre. Dumah rio.

—No me intimidas niño, tú heredaste esa mirada por mí—. Butch gruñe un poco.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? No deberías estar escribiendo o algo así.

—Que chico más insolente. Estúpido y arrogante, como imagine que ibas a acabar—. Butch frunce el ceño, eso ya era demasiado para él. Cuando escuchan que tocan el timbre.

— ¿Más visitas? — pregunta Brick, extrañado. Maldición esto estaba realmente mal. Se dirigió a la entrada dispuesto a abrir personalmente.

—Veo que ya llego. — Dumah siguió a Brick; Butch y Boomer se miraron de reojo y fueron tras ellos. Brick abrió la puerta y observo a un chico de cabello negro, tez pálida igual que la de Butch y ojos violetas, era delgado pero se le notaba que estaba en buenas condiciones físicas. Butch lo miro y se sorprendió de inmediato, Dumah Djim rio ante la cara de sus hijos.

—Hola, hijitos de mami. ¿Me extrañaron?

— ¿Arakami? — pregunto Butch, ingenuo. De repente, sintió una ira asesina invadirlo, estaba a punto de arrojársele encima, pero fue detenido por sus hermanos. Arakami rio y se cruzó de brazos, Dumah se limitó a sonreír.

—Tranquilo, él es mi invitado especial. Aparte vino hacer su servicio en la misma escuela que ustedes… que coincidencia, ¿no lo creen?

—No. Pienso que es un plan malvado sacado de la mente desquiciada que tienes. — reflexiona Boomer, mirando seriamente a su padre.

— ¡Tonterías, muchacho! — Dumah, hace pasar al atractivo chico a la mansión. Brick le hace unas señas a Butch para que se calme. Boomer estaba más que sorprendido. Y Butch bueno él, estaba más que enojado, estaba furioso. Puta suerte, porque se empeñaban en arruinarle su felicidad.

—Tranquilo, Butch. Deja de mirarme así. Solamente, vine a hacer las paces de nuevo. — le dice el chico de ojos violeta a Butch. Si, ese chico que se veía que no mataba ni una mosca, era su ex mejor amigo. El que le quito a su primera novia. Al cual le había dado su confianza y la había desechado por el drenaje.

— ¿Por qué debería perdonarte? — pregunto Butch, cruzándose de brazos. Arakami sonrió, torcidamente… al mismísimo estilo de Butch.

—Porque tú sabes… que _ella_ _no valía la pena_.

Butch se quedó pensativo, eso era verdad. Ella era una perra, bien pudo haberle dicho que no a su amigo. Lo miro un momento, después volteo su vista a sus hermanos; los cuales se encogieron de hombros, como diciéndole que esa era su decisión. Butch suspiro y miro la mano extendida de Arakami, dudo un momento y la estrecho.

—Bien, espero valga la pena esto. — dice Butch burlonamente, Arakami sonríe.

—Claro que valdrá la pena.

—Y dime… ¿Qué servicio presentaras en la escuela? — pregunta Brick, curioso.

—Oh, seré el nuevo pasante de música. El director me dijo que si quería ir a un dichoso viaje, le dije que le avisaría mañana temprano; en cuanto me presentara para mi servicio.

—Ya veo. — Butch lo ve, después de todo no podía negar que ese chico tenía cierto parecido con él. —Porque no vas… nosotros iremos…— invita Butch, después de todo. Ese rencor que le tenía, había desaparecido desde hace mucho. Pero por supuesto que no se lo diría.

—Mhm… lo estaba pensando. No sé, no conozco a los alumnos.

—Vamos, será divertido. — exclama Boomer, Arakami sonríe.

—Sí, creo que iré. Espero me vaya bien en mi servicio mañana.

— ¿Mañana te presentas? — pregunta Brick, curioso.

—Sí, el director me dijo que como llegue un poco tarde, tenía que empezar lo antes posible.

—Ya veo…— Butch suspira, y se levanta. —Me voy a bañar, estoy un poco cansado, quédate cuanto quieras. Y no hagas comentarios al respecto, padre. — concluye Butch, viéndolo de reojo. Dumah arquea una ceja, y se cruza de brazos. Enserio se notaba que era su hijo.

— ¿De quién? De ti o de la…— Butch lo fulmina con la mirada, Dumah respinga.

—De ella, no hables nada. O olvidare el hecho de que eres mi padre — amenaza Butch yéndose a su habitación.

—Mmm…— Dumah voltea a ver a sus otros dos hijos, estos se encojen de hombros; dándole a entender que ellos tampoco sabían quién era la que traía así a Butch. Arakami observa a Butch irse, y una enorme curiosidad se hace presente en él. Enserio esa chica valía mucho, como para que Butch la defendiera tanto. Él conocía perfectamente al pelinegro, sabía que nunca defendería a una mujer por más buena que estuviera. ¿Por qué hacer una excepción esta vez?

* * *

Kaoru se encontraba viendo la televisión, muy entretenida ya que estaba pasando uno de sus dibujos animados favoritos; si, aun se entretenía con dibujos animados. Ya había ayudado a su mamá a lavar los trastes sucios que había debido a la comida, había aseado su cuarto y el de Dai, ya que sabía que como siempre, iba a llegar cansado. Suspiro al mirar por la ventana, ya había oscurecido. Sonrió al notar a su hermano llegar al edificio, Kaoru suspiro nuevamente y sintió como el sueño empezaba a instalarse en su cuerpo.

—Ya vete a acostar, mi pequeña. — Mitsuko acaricio la cabeza de Kaoru, está la observo por un momento y le sonrió. Mitsuko beso su frente, dándole el pequeño abrazo de las buenas noches.

—Duerme bien, mamá.

—Igualmente, Kaoru.

Kaoru subió con pesar las escaleras, llego a su habitación y se desvistió, metiéndose a dar una ducha rápida. Sale y se pone su pijama, se ve al espejo, viendo las pequeñas marquitas que había en su cuello, brazos e incluso vientre. Suspira y se acuesta en su cama, voltea hacia un lado viendo su mochila, se incorpora un poco y la toma, sacando el caro anillo. Lo observo y lo puso de nuevo en su dedo anular de la mano izquierda. Suspiro, un suspiro lleno de amor que si la escucharan definitivamente dirían que está demasiado enamorada. Empezó a cerrar poco a poco los ojos, para quedar profundamente dormida.

* * *

—Deberías ahorrarte tus comentarios. — comenta Butch, enojado a su padre.

—Solamente te dije que no veo la necesidad de que te anden marcando.

—Eso lo decido yo… así que tú no te metas.

—Está bien, está bien. Ja, ja, ja— carcajeo Dumah—Y dime… tan siquiera es ¿inteligente?

Butch frunció el ceño, que rayos le interesaba a su padre eso. Definitivamente por primera vez en su vida, quisiera que siguiera pasándolo desapercibido.

—Pues no mucho, ya que_ lee tus libros_—. Butch arquea una ceja y sonríe burlonamente. Dumah se asombra solo un poco, y frunce el ceño con una sonrisa formada en su rostro.

—Eso quiere decir que es muy inteligente.

—Mhm… como sea. —Butch bosteza un poco—. Me voy a dormir.

Butch se levanta y se va a dormir, dejando a sus hermanos con su padre. Iba caminando por el pasillo, cuando se encontró con Arakami, con su torso desnudo y un short negro. Al parecer llevaba un vaso de agua.

— ¿Ya te vas a dormir? — pregunta Arakami a Butch, el cual solo forma una mueca de fastidio.

—Sí, estoy cansado.

—Bien, entonces… que descanses.

—Sí, igual. Y suerte mañana. — dice Butch, siguiendo su camino; ingresando a su cuarto. Saca su playera y siente el olor de ella invadirlo, inhala profundamente, queriéndose llenar de ese olor tan delicioso. Tira su playera y se quita su pantalón deportivo, quedando únicamente en bóxer. Se tira a dormir en su cama, abraza una almohada y la inhala. Olía a lavanda, debido al detergente.

—Creo que debería cambiar de aromatizante—. Sonríe Butch ante este pensamiento y queda profundamente dormido.

* * *

Al día siguiente el sol era cubierto por unas cuantas nubes. El día estaba nublado y al parecer llovía levemente. El despertador de Kaoru sonó, ella por inercia empezó a buscar con su mano. Una vez que lo hubo encontrado, lo apago y se acomodó de nuevo. Quería dormir un rato más. El despertador volvió a sonar, Kaoru molesta lo aventó, pero este seguía sonando; no le quedo de otra más que pararse y apagarlo de una buena vez. Una pequeña brisa entro a su habitación, haciendo titiritar a Kaoru, pronto pudo distinguir lo frio que se encontraba el suelo. Por inercia se abrazó a sí misma. Se puso sus pantuflas y fue a cerrar la ventana, se fijó en su mano izquierda y sonrió al ver el anillo en ella. Suspiro y se desvistió, hoy tenía planeado muchas cosa que hacer: entrenar, solucionar el problema de Momoko, arreglar sus cosas para el viaje, que por cierto partían el sábado. Llegarían el domingo a la dichosa cabaña.

Su cuerpo se tensó al quedar completamente desnudo, después de todo, el frio se podía sentir alrededor. Se metió a dar un baño con agua caliente, salió se puso un pantalón chino color negro, una polera completamente negra. Junto con unos zapatos negros, solo de meter. Sin correa ni nada. Tomo una sudadera negra, y se puso sus mitones, recogió su mochila y bajo a desayunar.

—Buenos días— saludo Kaoru a su familia, mientras estos contestaban al saludo, como era su costumbre. Kaoru comía rápidamente, faltaban diez minutos para entrar a la escuela. Se le había hecho tarde. Había guardado su preciado anillo en su mochila, no podía darse el lujo de andarlo luciendo delante de su familia. Acabo de comer, se despidió y salió rápidamente del edificio.

—Demonios, no voy a llegar— empezó a correr Kaoru con su mochila en su hombro derecho; paro al ver el semáforo en verde—.Vamos, apresúrate, cambia.

La chica estaba sumamente nerviosa. Ayer había faltado y hoy tendría retraso. Kaoru sonrió al notar el semáforo en rojo y cruzo la calle lo más rápido posible. Llego a la escuela al fin y suspiro al notar que faltaban cinco minutos para que tocaran, vio a los tres pasantes platicar con un joven al parecer de la misma edad de ellos.

— ¡Kaoru! ¡Espérame! — grito Momoko, llegando toda despeinada con su moño rojo desarreglado. Kaoru volteo su mirada, observando llegar a su amiga pelirroja bastante agitada.

— ¿A ti también se te hizo tarde, Momoko? — pregunto Kaoru, la chica pelirroja asintió y su cara se puso roja al notar quien estaba en la entrada de la escuela.

— ¿Podemos entrar por la puerta del gimnasio?, por favor— pidió Momoko a Kaoru.

— ¿Qué? ¿Estás loca? Nos castigaran si llegamos tarde, aparte por aquí es más rápido.

—Por favor— suplico de nuevo Momoko, Kaoru suspiro al descubrir la razón por la cual su amiga no quería pasar por ahí.

—Esta bien, pero solo por esta vez. Vamos, corre. — ordena Kaoru, yéndose a la parte trasera de la escuela. Momoko sonríe feliz y comienza a seguirla. Brick ve a las chicas ir por la otra entrada, suspira frustrado. Butch observa extrañado la situación, porque su _muñequita_ no quería verlo. Boomer, miraba comprensivo a su hermano pelirrojo. Él único que no entendía nada en esa situación era Arakami.

El timbre toco y un profesor calvo estaba apunto de abrir la puerta; cuando vio a sus dos alumnas llegar agitadas.

—Perdone el retraso— se disiparon las dos con el calvo profesor. Él las miro seriamente, soltó un suspiro y las dejo pasar. Ellas enseguida se instalaron en sus asientos, aliviadas de que si las habían dejado pasar.

—Bien, saquen su libro en la página 134—. Ordeno el profesor de Historia. Una de las clases más aburridas para Kaoru. Ella bostezo un poco al notar a su profesor escribir en el pizarrón algo acerca de investigar fechas de descubrimientos y cosas por el estilo. Las clases pasaron lentamente, Momoko se encontraba muy nerviosa. Sus piernas estaban impacientes por salir de la escuela e irse directamente a su casa. Su lápiz golpeaba constantemente su pupitre, sentía su frente sudar y no era porque estuviera haciendo calor; al contrario hacía mucho frio.

El timbre anuncio el cambio de maestro, solo les quedaba una hora para salir al grandioso receso. Kaoru se alegro al ver a uno de sus profesores favoritos entrar, inglés… hermoso y grandioso inglés. Muy pronto comenzó a checar la tarea de la clase pasada, Kaoru se horrorizo, ayer **no** había hecho la tarea.

—Demonios, ahora… ¿Qué hago? — se preguntaba Kaoru en su mente repetitivamente.

—Señorita Matsubara—. Kaoru se levanto y mordió su labio inferior. Se acerco al profesor, seguramente le pondría una mala nota.

—Profesor yo… no hice la tarea— confeso Kaoru avergonzada. El profesor se le quedo mirando y suspiro.

—Debería ponerle una mala nota, pero… le daré la oportunidad de entregármela después del receso—. Kaoru sonríe a más no poder y agradece al profesor por la oportunidad. El timbre toca y los alumnos salen demasiado amontonados, las tres amigas salen. Momoko sentía su cuerpo temblar, Kaoru le pedía ayuda con la tarea a Miyako.

—Deja de temblar— pide Kaoru a Momoko, ya que… después de todo, era desesperante ver a su amiga pelirroja temblar a más no poder. Llegan a la cafetería, pero esta vez no estaban los pasantes en sus correspondientes lugares. Kaoru se extraño de esto; sin embargo, le dio la menor importancia. Pidió a Momoko ir por una bandeja de "comida" si es que se le podía llamar así a lo que servían ahí. Kaoru saco su libro de inglés empezando con la tarea.

Momoko se dirigía a la cafetería, un poco más tranquila de ver que no estaban los pasantes. Tomo dos bandejas, ya que ella también había olvidado su almuerzo. Empezó a recorrer la barra, poniendo un poco de esto y de aquello. Muy pronto volteo con las dos bandejas en sus manos y suspiro de alivio al ver que los pasantes todavía no llegaban. Miro la mesa donde estaban y observo a sus demás amigos instalarse en ella. Un chico de cabello rojo, algo puntiagudo tipo punk; llego y paso su brazo por los hombros de Kaoru.

— ¿Qué haces, verdecita? — pregunto Yori. Kaoru ni se inmuto, a ese chico lo consideraba como parte de su familia.

—Tarea, necesito escribir algún texto en inglés.

— ¿Por qué no escribes una canción? — sugirió una chica de cabello blanco y ojos grises, llamada Bell.

Kaoru se quería golpear en ese momento, porque no se le había ocurrido antes. Arranco la hoja sucia, de la cual solo llevaba míseros dos renglones. Los pasantes llegaron a la cafetería, todos los alumnos los voltearon a ver. Venían acompañados por el joven de la mañana, Butch en medio junto con Brick, Arakami y Boomer a los extremos. Todas las chicas suspiraban maravilladas, por tanta hermosura. Kaoru arqueo una ceja, siempre era lo mismo, negó levemente con la cabeza y volteo su mirada a su hoja en blanco.

—Préstame tu celular, Yori. — pidió Kaoru, aun no se había pasado la canción que quería. Los pasantes tomaron asiento en sus respectivos lugares, dos de ellos mantenían su vista específicamente en un lugar en especial. Las chicas se encontraban en medio de un pequeño grupito de chicos y chicas vestidas de negro y algunos con colores más alegres que los otros. Kaoru sonrió al ver la canción que quería. "Whispers in the dark", de Skillet. Empezó la canción y todos pegaron un pequeño gritito, ese era el estilo de ellos. Momoko y Miyako se rieron un poco al ver la emoción de los chicos. Kaoru y los demás empezaron a cantar al unísono.

—**Despite the lies that you're making, your love is mine for the taking, my love is just waiting, to turn your tears to roses**— y empezaron a mover sus cabezas, al son de la canción. Mientras Kaoru reía y anotaba la letra de la canción. No era tan difícil como se notaba, tanto tiempo escuchando ese tipo de música algunas palabras ya se le habían pegado. Arakami observo a Butch, el cual no quitaba la mirada del grupito de alumnos. Kaoru cantaba junto con sus compañeros góticos. Ellos tenían un significado para el color negro, Kaoru tenía otro significado… dolor. Jamás superaría el dolor de haber perdido a su padre, pero aun así, no se dejaba vencer por eso.

* * *

— ¿Estás bien? — pregunto Arakami a Butch, este lo volteo a ver y asintió, comenzando a comer. Muy pronto el timbre toco, Kaoru se alegro al saber que había acabado a tiempo y le había dado tiempo de comer. Momoko la jalo un poco de la manga de su polera. Kaoru la volteo a ver, arqueando una ceja.

— ¿Qué?

—Hoy tengo taller…— comenta Momoko, dándole a entender el porque de su estado. Kaoru suspira, las cosas en las que se metía, a veces se preguntaba si era por mala suerte o porque ella misma se lo buscaba.

—Esta bien, pero déjame ir a entregar la tarea… ¿de acuerdo? — pide Kaoru a Momoko, esta asiente. Las dos regresan juntas al salón, Momoko ve de reojo a Brick y se sonroja demasiado al ver a este no desapartar su vista de ella. Ese delicioso dulce lo estaba sacando de quicio. Momoko siente su cuerpo temblar y comienza a caminar más rápido. Siendo seguida desde atrás por Kaoru, la cual inspeccionaba su trabajo, tratando de encontrarle alguna falla.

—Creo que me caerá bien ese grupo— comenta Arakami a los chicos, ellos lo voltean a ver, como esperando explicaciones—. Tienen excelente gusto de música.

Arakami comienza a reír, Butch voltea su mirada a su plato. Definitivamente, se distanciaría con Kaoru un poco; ya que no quería que él le hiciera lo mismo. Aunque, si lo volvía hacer… tenía por seguro que lo haría hacerse lamentar por el resto de su vida. Brick por su parte, quería aclarar las cosas, quería disculparse con ella; aunque realmente no sabia ni de que, sin mencionar que se tenía que hacer a la idea de que… **no** le había gustado.

Los pasantes acabaron de almorzar y se despidieron, yéndose a sus respectivos puestos de trabajo. Arakami se encontraba demasiado nervioso, no es que él fuera tímido ni nada por el estilo, pero… por dios, cualquiera se sentiría nervioso en su primer día. Solo esperaba dar sus clases correctamente. Llego al salón de música y miro a los chicos de hace rato de la cafetería, un hombre de barba blanca y un peluquín gracioso lo hizo pasar.

—Chicos, por favor guarden silencio— el profesor Hipólito, era un gran maestro de música. Muy reconocido en el lugar, ya viejo… estaba pensando en jubilarse. Arakami, miro a todos detenidamente y su mirada se poso en tres chicas… una pelirroja, una rubia y otra pelinegra. La última se encontraba cruzada de brazos y viéndolo directamente, como queriendo analizarlo. Arakami no desaparto su mirada de ella, haciendo un tipo de conexión, hundiéndose en esos bellos esmeraldas que poseía la chica. Kaoru se quedo mirando los bellos ojos del joven, completamente amatistas. Kaoru sintió sus mejillas arder, al notar que el joven no desviaba su mirada de ella.

—Alumnos, él es el pasante… Arakami Suzuki y estará con ustedes dando su servicio, si tiene suerte será su nuevo profesor de música.

Los alumnos se sorprendieron un poco y después asintieron. Kaoru dio gracias al cielo de que el profesor haya hablado, que le había pasado ni ella misma lo sabía.

—Espero llevarme bien con todos ustedes— dijo el joven sonriendo, haciendo a varias chicas suspirar. Kaoru roda sus ojos algo aburrida, siempre era lo mismo con ellas.

—Adelante, lo estaré observando. — el profesor Hipólito se va a sentar al rincón del salón de música. Arakami ve a los chicos y les sonríe.

—Me han comentado, que alguno de ustedes tienen mucha clase de talentos y quisiera saber cuales son. ¿Alguien sabe tocar, algún instrumento? — pregunta el pasante Arakami, los alumnos se observan entre si y empiezan a alzar la mano de poco a poco, entre ellos: Kaoru, Momoko y Miyako.

—Bien, díganme que clase de instrumento saben tocar— pidió a los pocos que levantaron la mano. Un chico levanto la mano.

—Digame, señor Satou ¿Cierto?

—Sí. Yo sé tocar la guitarra. — contesto el chico castaño, de ojos color miel.

—Que bien, muy buen instrumento. ¿Alguien más? — Miyako levanto la mano, cuando tocaron levemente la puerta. El profesor se paro a abrir, diciéndole que prosiguiera con la clase. Abrió la puerta y los otros tres pasantes se encontraban en enfrente de esta.

—Pasantes, ¿pasa algo? — pregunto el maestro de música, a los jóvenes.

—El director nos mando a llamar, y pidió de favor que le dijéramos a usted también, que no era necesario interrumpir la clase del nuevo pasante; al parecer este es el único grupo que va a quedar en la escuela. Después de su clase se podrán ir. — informo Brick a Hipólito. Este asintió y fue a recoger sus cosas. Los pasantes se quedaron observando a su amigo, el cual se encontraba un poco nervioso. Tal vez los alumnos no lo notaban, pero ellos si.

—Sé tocar el violín, el piano, la batería y la flauta— dijo Miyako muy orgullosa. Boomer se sorprendió un poco al escuchar esto, ya que la batería bueno, siempre se destacaban personas más… ¿rudas? Que la tocaran. Pero su alumna se veía demasiado dulce como para tocar ese tipo de instrumentos.

— ¡Wow! Eso si que es saber tocar instrumentos— comenta Arakami, un poco sorprendido. Miyako ríe un poco, quedando con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara. Momoko levanta su mano.

—Yo sé tocar el bajo— comenta con una sonrisa en su cara. Brick la voltea a ver y suspira, maldiciéndose internamente por eso.

—Genial. Otra más…— Kaoru suspira y levanta su mano, captando la atención de Butch.

—Amm… yo sé tocar la guitarra eléctrica, el piano y la batería— Kaoru se avergüenza un poco al notar como Butch sonríe. Ciertamente, esperaba que su muñequita supiera tocar la guitarra y la batería, pero jamás se imagino que supiera tocar algo tan suave y dulce como el piano.

—Los tres instrumentos principales en una banda, aparte del bajo claro. — Kaoru sonrió ante el comentario de Arakami, Butch se sintió un poco molesto ante esto. Boomer, se sentía algo incomodo al ver como Miyako veía a Arakami con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Brick, estaba al igual que los otros dos. Realmente molesto, al ver como Momoko tenía un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro.

—Ya podemos irnos— interrumpió el profesor, las miradas asesinas de los tres apuestos pasantes.

—Si, vámonos. — dice Brick, con un pequeño toque de molestia en su voz. Butch masculla en su mente, luego hablaría con ella. Después de todo, confiaba en ella pero no en él. Boomer, estaba más que confundido no sabía que rayos le pasaba. Los tres se fueron junto con el profesor, dejando al pasante Suzuki con los alumnos. Arakami estuvo observando la reacción de los tres, con que esas alumnas eran la causa de su distracción repentina; sonrió torcidamente y miro a Kaoru. La cual le correspondió la sonrisa, sin imaginarse que sucedía.

* * *

—Bien, mañana partirán al viaje y espero que sepan controlar al grupo, esto dependerá de ustedes. Los maestros solo iran de apoyo—. Decía seriamente el director a los pasantes, los maestros estaban ubicados en la parte de atrás: el profesor de música, Hipólito; el profesor de inglés, Antony; la profesora con la que se había acostado Butch la cual estaba encargada del orden de los alumnos.

—Sí, estamos consientes de eso. — respondió Brick, observando a Boomer resoplar y a Butch cruzarse de brazos. La maestra Adelina, miraba detenidamente a Butch, aun se sentía muy mal por lo que paso hace tiempo en el baño.

* * *

—Alguien me podría mostrar que tan bueno es en el piano, vamos anímense— invita Arakami a los alumnos, estos se ven dudosos. Miyako suspira y alza la mano, Arakami sonríe y la invita a pasar a sentarse en el piano. Kaoru y Momoko la ven sonriéndole, sabían de antemano que a la rubia siempre le había gustado participar en ese tipo de cosas.

— ¿Pasamos por Arakami? — pregunta Boomer a Brick y Butch. Ellos se voltean a ver y se encojen de hombros, después de todo su clase ya iba a acabar.

—Como sea— dijo Butch, empezando a caminar junto con sus hermanos rumbo al salón de música.

—Bien, emm… esta tonada es debido a una de las canciones que escucha mi amiga Kaoru y como me gusto mucho, pues decidí aprenderla. — dice Miyako tímidamente al pasante frente a ella, la rubia se sienta y escucha la puerta abrirse. Pero no voltea, debido a que si era su pasante le daría muchísima pena; así que mejor se reserva el voltear a ver de quien se trataba. Arakami, los invita a sentarse en unas sillas al lado de la puerta. Ellos se sientan y Boomer se concentra en su pequeña alumna rubia. Ella empieza a tocar rápidamente, la primera tonada comienza de la canción "Sensurium" de Epica. Boomer miraba asombrado como movía rápidamente su mano y lograba hacer un tono perfecto de esta. Miyako acabo y sus compañeros aplaudieron emocionados, junto con sus amigas y los pasantes.

—Vaya, eres realmente buena en esto. — alude Arakami con una sonrisa en su rostro. Miyako da un leve «Gracias» a su pasante de música.

—Mhm… podemos tocar para usted, si quiere profe— dice Yori con una sonrisa en su rostro, Kaoru lo voltea a ver como si hubiera dicho algo realmente malo.

— ¿Tocar? ¿Tienen una banda o algo así? — pregunta Arakami, algo sorprendido. Los tres pasantes abren sus ojos a más no poder al ver al chico asentir efusivamente.

—Sí, de hecho nos inscribimos en un concurso de bandas— comenta Bell, algo emocionada. Kaoru rogaban que no la mencionaran, al igual que Momoko. Miyako se para tranquila y se va a su lugar, donde estaba Takaaki. La rubia siente una mirada sobre ella y voltea, sonrojándose al instante al ver de quien se trataba. Boomer, desvió la mirada inmediatamente algo sonrojado.

—Vaya, quisiera oírlos. Pero, creo que será después de cuando volvamos de la excursión. Así, que… la clase a acabado, espero se hayan sentido bien y nos vemos mañana.

Los pasantes se paran, antes de que los alumnos salgan corriendo como locos.

—Les recuerdo, mañana a las cuatro de la mañana. — informa Brick.

—Alisten sus cosas, y todo lo que se vayan a llevar al viaje. —prosigue Boomer, haciendo que los alumnos griten emocionados.

—Y… no lleguen tarde, sino el autobús los dejara. — finaliza Butch y los alumnos vuelven a gritar. Kaoru suspira, mañana era el gran día, estaba emocionada pero… algo le incomodaba, no sabía que, pero sentía una leve preocupación en su pecho. Momoko se puso nerviosa al encontrarse con la mirada rojiza de Brick, se sonrojo de inmediato cuando este le sonrió. Miyako miro de reojo al pasante a chef, los dos se sonrojaron debido a que lo habían hecho al mismo tiempo. Todos sus compañeros salieron emocionados, sus compañeras se despedían de los pasantes con un «Nos vemos mañana, profesores». Kaoru suspiro al sentir los leves codazos de Momoko, mientras estas tres salían del salón.

—Mañana lo hablare con él, de acuerdo. Antes de subirnos al autobús. — le dice Kaoru a Momoko para que se tranquilice. Momoko suspira, al menos en el autobús podrían hablar ellas tres más tranquilamente. Kaoru sintió su celular vibrar y lo saco de su mochila.

_"Más te vale que llegues mañana, sino iré por ti hasta tu casa. Te amo muñequita"_

Kaoru sonrió levemente y guardo su celular, Momoko y Miyako la miraron curiosamente; Kaoru se encogió de hombros.

—Vámonos, tengo mucho que empacar. — dice Kaoru, mientras los pasantes salían y veían a las chicas marcharse, dos de ellos suspiraron levemente. Uno se sonrojo un poco y el último sonrió levemente. Ese viaje sería muy interesante.

* * *

**R**eviews?

Trabajando para el capítulo 15? Quince... O.O no puedo creerlooooo! aaahhh! gritare xD jajajaja ya ps, espero les haya gustado, no se pierdan el proximo capítulo, por el mismo link y por la misma autora xD jajaja (ok, estoy realmente delirando. Pero heyyy! pasante enloquece xD)

Un leve intento de los azulitos...*

Un pequeño toque de los rojos...*

Y casí nada de los verdes...* (perdón, lo sé... pero creo que me concentre más en el personaje nuevo en este capítulo... pero les aseguro que abra mucho más de los verdes para el siguiente capítulo, despues de todo... ellos son mis artistas principales xD)

Nos leemos... hasta la excursión... wuajajaja!


	15. Chapter XV

**N**otas de la autora: ¡Hola! No sé porque pero siento que a algunos de los lectores no les agrado mucho el nuevo pasante... nah! son supocisiones mías ¿cierto? xD... ja, ja, ja... Bien, una buena noticia para todos... no dejare la direccion donde esta Arakami en este momento... no quisiera que lo mataran y no apareciera para el fanfic O.O... chicos y chicas, tenganle paciencia porque... Arakami va hacer una parte muuuyyy importante del fanfic (no digo más), sin más... espero les guste. Gracias por sus reviews! ^^

**F**anfic Dedicado: Marinav92

**D**isclaimer: Las chicas superpoderosas Z, no me pertenecen. Lo único que es de mi propiedad son las maniáticas y sádicas ideas que pongo en este fanfic.

**A**dvertencias: Lenguaje inapropiado, OoC, Suspenso (Solo un poco... xD), Lime, Lemmon, Pedofilia.

Butch (22 años)

Kaoru (16 años)

* * *

**๋****• **Pasante **๋****•**

**๋****• **By_PerFecTHeLL**๋****•**

**S**in **C**ordura_(*)

**:.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**12:00 a.m. **

Kaoru se encontraba dormida plácidamente en su cama. Se movía de un lado al otro, al parecer estaba soñando… _de nuevo_. Se veía demasiado inquieta. Apretó fuertemente sus ojos y se incorporo rápidamente; su respiración era agitada, su cuerpo estaba tembloroso y un escalofrió se hizo presente. Kaoru miro a su alrededor… todo estaba tranquilo. Se volvió a acostar, cerro los ojos tratando de dormir un poco más; ya que en pocas horas tendría que levantarse.

**3:30 a.m.**

El despertador sonó. Kaoru bostezo un poco y lo apago, se acomodo de nuevo para tratar de dormir una vez más.

Mitsuko toco la puerta, ella sabía que su hija era muy perezosa cuando se trataba de levantarse temprano. No obtuvo respuesta. Volvió a tocar una vez más, esta vez un poco más fuerte. Kaoru se tapo con la almohada, gruñendo un poco. Mitsuko sonrió un poco al escuchar esto, eso significaba que pronto se despertaría. De nuevo toco la puerta, Kaoru bufo algo molesta y se levanto.

—Ya voy, ya voy…— bostezo un poco y se levanto a abrirle a su mamá. Una vez que la puerta quedo abierta, se apresuro a acostarse de nuevo. Mitsuko rio ante esto.

—Hija, levántate— movió un poco a Kaoru, ella se tapo con las sabanas. Mitsuko suspiro y fue a escoger la ropa de su hija. Un suéter no le vendría mal, el clima estaba "helado".

Puso en la cama de Kaoru, un pantalón negro holgado de esos de Hip Hop. Una playera verde fuerte y una sudadera negra.

—Vamos levántate, se te va hacer tarde. — movió una vez más a Kaoru, esta se levanto con una cara de no-me-molesten. Tomo una ducha con agua caliente, salió y su cuerpo sacaba un poco de vaho. Empezó a vestirse, mientras tanto Mitsuko peinaba su cabello y después lo alborotaba. Muy al estilo de su hija. Kaoru le sonrió a su mamá, la cual sonrió de esa forma maternal tan característica en ella.

—No se te olvida nada. Cepillo de dientes, toalla, jabones, pasta dental, ropa interior…— Kaoru rio un poco, enserio le había tocado una mamá tan… ¿perfecta? Si, para ella su mamá era perfecta.

—Sí, mamá. Tranquila, ayer preparé todo.

—No te alejes de tu grupo y sigue las indicaciones de los maestros, procura no meterte en problemas.

—Ja, ja, ja… sí, descuida. Tranquila, yo te veo dentro de dos semanas… ¿de acuerdo?

Mitsuko asintió, no le gustaba estar separada de su hija. Ni de ninguno de los otros dos. Era una mamá que se preocupaba mucho por ellos. Kaoru levanto su maleta negra, la cual se veía muy pesada pero al parecer a Kaoru no le molestaba el pesor de esta. Bajo las escaleras y se encontró con su hermano Dai, que parecía más que nada un verdadero zombi. Kaoru rio y miro a Shou con su preciado avión arreglado, que _extrañamente_ había aparecido en la puerta de su casa ayer; completamente arreglado, parecía nuevo.

—Te voy extrañar…— comenta Shou algo avergonzado, después de todo Kaoru era su compañera de peleas y se la pasaría muy aburrido en estas dos semanas sin ella. Kaoru sonrió levemente y le dio un pequeño abrazo. Se separo y soltó un pequeño golpe en el brazo de Shou.

— ¡Auch! Oye ¿Por qué fue eso? — se quejo Shou, sobándose. Kaoru rio.

—Para que me recuerdes en estas dos semanas, enano.

— ¡Jum! Mira quien habla, señorita gruñona.

Kaoru y Shou se miraron desafiantes, tenían que admitirlo. Ambos se querían, pero así era como demostraban su afecto. Kaoru recibió un abrazo de su mamá y un pequeño beso en la frente. Ella le dio un abrazo aun más fuerte, quería conservar el aroma de su mamá por un largo tiempo; ya que después de todo, la extrañaría muchísimo.

Kaoru salió junto con Dai, él la llevaría hasta la escuela y después se regresaría.

—Mamá, esta preocupada— murmuro Dai en cuanto salieron del edificio. Kaoru lo miro de reojo.

—Sí, lo sé. Ella se preocupa mucho por mí, por nosotros.

—Cuídate mucho. No quiero que te suceda nada malo—dice Dai, sonriéndole levemente a Kaoru—. Bueno más bien diría que… espero no les suceda nada malo a los de tu alrededor.

Esto provoco una pequeña risa de Kaoru, Dai se comportaba como todo un papá. Y… lo hacía muy bien.

—Lo hare, descuida. — toca la mejilla de su hermano para tranquilizarlo. Dai sonríe y besa la mano de su hermana, voltean y ven la escuela a unos cuantos metros. Cruzan la calle y llegan, ven al grupo de Kaoru, unos despidiéndose de sus padres, otros reuniéndose con sus amigos. Kaoru observa todo y ve a los pasantes recargados en el autobús. Le da un poco de gracia ver a Butch, casi moribundo del sueño. El bus era color negro con un tipo de grafiti rojo, no se veía nada mal.

— ¿Ves a tus amigas? — pregunta Dai a su hermana. Kaoru busca con la mirada y ve a Miyako sentada en una maleta azul cielo, de carrito. Esta venía vestida con una linda sudadera de conejito, y un pantalón de mezclilla. Kaoru sonríe y asiente a su hermano.

—Ahí esta Miyako.

—Ah, sí. Ya la vi. —Dai mira a la chica moviendo sus piernas impacientemente, al parecer tenía frio.

—Bien, creo que aquí me despido. — Kaoru se voltea y ve a Dai por un momento, este sonríe y extiende sus brazos, sabiendo que quería su hermana con esa mirada. Kaoru le da un abrazo.

—Cuídate mucho. Te quiero.

—Yo también. Te veo dentro de dos semanas— expresa Kaoru, feliz. Se separa de su hermano y va hacia Miyako.

— ¡Buenos días, Miyako! — saluda Kaoru, dejando caer la maleta.

— ¡Buenos días, Kaoru! — contesta el saludo Miyako, sonriente como siempre.

— ¿Momoko no ha llegado? — pregunta Kaoru viendo hacia todas partes. La rubia niega con la cabeza, al parecer a la pelirroja se le había hecho tarde.

**4:10 a.m.**

—Bien, hora de subir al autobús—, anuncia la maestra de cuerpo proporcionado.

Los alumnos gritan emocionados, Kaoru y Miyako se ven de reojo, rápidamente entran en pánico.

— ¿Qué hacemos? No ha llegado Momoko. — pregunta Miyako, desesperada.

— ¡Argh! ¿Dónde estará? — Kaoru se comienza a impacientar.

—Los llamare y subirán al autobús, se sentaran en donde les asigne el maestro.

Los alumnos asienten. Kaoru se desespera, Miyako miraba hacía todos lados preocupada; esperando encontrar a su amiga.

—Sarutobi Gouji.

—Presente.

—Sube al autobús, el maestro Hipólito te dirá donde te sentaras.

Así continuaron subiendo varios alumnos, Kaoru estaba desesperada.

—Akatsutsumi Momoko.

Kaoru se horroriza y Miyako pone sus manos en su boca, preocupada.

— ¡Akatsutsumi Momoko! — grita la profesora, viendo hacia todos lados. Kaoru corre hacia ella, los pasantes se le quedan viendo; cuando llega Miyako con ella.

—Ella, no… ha llegado— informa Kaoru. La maestra la ve, siempre le había desagradado esa chica; era a la única que **no** podía controlar.

—Bien, será sacada.

— ¿Qué? No puede hacerlo, ella no tarda en llegar.

—Lo lamento, señorita Matsubara. Pero no por ella haremos esperar a los demás.

—Pero…

—Sin peros. — finaliza la maestra, viendo a Kaoru con superioridad. Miyako mira hacia el suelo, tenía ganas de llorar; ahora su amiga se quedaría ahí y ellas no podían hacer nada.

— ¡Perdón por la tardanza! — grita Momoko llegando algo agitada. La maestra frunce el ceño, Kaoru y Miyako suspiran aliviadas.

—Debería no dejarla hacer el viaje, después de todo por su culpa nos retrasamos.

—Si la acaba de nombrar. — dice groseramente Kaoru a la maestra.

—Eso no tiene importancia, **niña**. — Kaoru frunce el ceño, nota a Brick acercarse.

— ¿Hay algún problema profesora? — pregunta él, cuando se posicionan los otros tres pasantes detrás del pelirrojo. La maestra se intimida un poco por la mirada de los cuatro.

—Yo… no, solo decía que la señorita Akatsutsumi llego tarde y no debería dejarla hacer el viaje— responde ella, recuperando la compostura.

—Yo, se me presento un problema… es por eso que…

—Descuide, señorita Momoko. Lo bueno es que ya llego, así que venga. Su asiento _es conmigo_. — informa Brick, Momoko abre sus ojos sorprendida y voltea a ver a Kaoru; suplicándole con la mirada, Kaoru ríe nerviosa y Miyako se encoje de hombros, mirando comprensivamente a la pelirroja. Momoko suspira y sube al autobús junto con Brick. Sentándose en los primeros asientos del autobús.

—Amm… le importaría seguir con la lista, estamos perdiendo el tiempo— pide Butch, cruzándose de brazos. La profesora sacude su cabeza y continúa con la lista.

—Goutokuji Miyako.

—Presente.

—Tú iras conmigo— informa Boomer a la chica rubia, ella sonríe y se despide de Kaoru. Estos suben al autobús y se sientan en la parte de en medio, Boomer en la ventana y Miyako en el asiento al lado del pasillo. Momoko se encontraba muy seria, pero eso no significaba que porque fuera por el pasante; sino que… había pasado algo en su casa, un problema.

—Matsubara Kaoru.

—Aquí.

La maestra la ve, que chica más… insolente. Kaoru sonríe; ahora podía subir tranquila al autobús, después de todo, sus dos mejores amigas ya había subido en él. Butch se acerca y la ve con inferioridad, como cuando comenzaron las clases.

—Creo que le toco conmigo, señorita Matsubara— dice él, burlonamente. Kaoru roda sus ojos, y sube al autobús junto con él. Ve a Momoko de reojo, parecía muy pensativa y… su mirada parecía perdida; algo le había pasado, después investigaría que.

Sus compañeras le dirigen una mirada furiosa, Kaoru suspira. Ella_ jamás_ pidió ir con él, que acaso eso no podían entender. Kaoru llego y se sentó en los últimos dos asientos, se sentó en el que tenía al lado la ventana y Butch se sentó con ella.

— ¿Pasa algo? — pregunta él al notarla tan distraída.

—No, solo tengo sueño— responde Kaoru, sonriéndole levemente. Butch frunce el ceño y rodo los ojos.

—Sabes que no puedes mentirme.

—**Profesor**, no me pasa nada— Kaoru ríe un poco, Butch arquea una ceja y niega levemente con la cabeza. El autobús queda completamente oscuro e inician el recorrido.

—Bien, hay que dormir. — sugiere Butch, viendo a Kaoru, la cual era iluminada por la luna de la madrugada. Kaoru sonríe se levanta un poco y ve a los demás dormidos, se acerca a Butch y le da un beso. Él recarga su cabeza en el pecho de Kaoru y cierra sus ojos, disfrutando de la dulce calidez de la chica. Ella lo abraza, se recarga en la ventana y pasa sus piernas por arriba de las del pasante; cierra sus ojos, también tratando de dormir.

**5:45 a.m.**

—Deberías dormir. — sugiere Brick, viendo a Momoko. Ella continuaba despierta, no podía dormir.

—No, yo… no tengo sueño. — murmura ella, mirando melancólicamente sus manos.

— ¿Quieres hablar de algo? — pregunta Brick al ver a Momoko, seria. Momoko lo voltea a ver y observa los bellos ojos rojos del joven, y sin saber porque asiente. Tal vez sería bueno hablar de una buena vez con alguien. ¿Por qué no con él?

—Es que… cuando me levanté…

_"¿Ya te vas?" pregunta su pequeña hermana, Kuriko._

_"Sí" responde Momoko, empacando sus últimas cosas._

_"Deberías avisarle a mamá."_

_"No, ella… no quiero encontrarme con él" confiesa Momoko, su hermana pequeña la comprende en cierto modo._

_"Mmm… sí, tienes razón. Será mejor que te vayas ahora."_

_"Lo sé. Cuídate" pide Momoko, abrazándola y dándole un pequeño beso._

_"Sí" responde, cuando su hermana mayor esta apunto de salir._

_"¿Vas algún lado?" pregunta su padrastro, Basho; Momoko se intimida un poco. _

_"Yo, ya me voy a la excursión" informa Momoko, bajando la mirada._

_"¿Y… con permiso de quien?" dice el hombre parado en la puerta principal de la casa._

_"Mi mamá me dio permiso"_

_"A mí me vale si tu mamá te dio permiso, tú no vas a ningún lado."_

_"Yo ya pa…"_

_"Gastándote mi dinero es como me pagas por recogerlas a ustedes, ahorita estarían en la calle si no fuera por mí." Determina el hombre señalándose a si mismo. Momoko frunce el ceño._

_"Ese dinero es de mi mamá no tuyo, así porque no te guardas tus comentarios."_

_"Mocosa malcriada." Levanta la mano dispuesto a golpearla cuando Momoko agarra un jarrón y se dispone a aventárselo._

_"¡No me toques!" grita ella con muchísimo coraje y algo de temor en su voz._

_"Estúpida, si te vas… olvídate de entrar de nuevo." Impone el hombre a la chica, ella ve de reojo a su mamá parada en las escaleras; solo **observando**. _

_"Esta no es tu casa, aquí la única que puede decidir eso es mi mamá no tú y cuidado con hacerles algo… porque no sabes de lo que soy capaz" advierte Momoko, pidiéndole a su hermana menor que suba y se encierre en su habitación. Momoko esta dispuesta a salir, cuando el hombre la jalonea un poco de sus brazos dejándolos un poco adoloridos._

_"¡Con que me retas! ¡Ahora vas a ver mocosa, quien es el hombre de esta casa!"_

_"¡Déjame!" grita Momoko, siendo zarandeada por el viejo. Cuando un jarrón hace que Basho se desmaye. Momoko mira sorprendida a su madre._

_"Él no tiene ningún derecho a maltratarte. Ve a tu viaje, antes de que despierte… yo estaré bien." Dice su mamá dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Momoko sale corriendo de su casa, rumbo a la escuela; esperando que aun estén ahí._

Momoko empezó a llorar silenciosamente, Brick abrió sus ojos, sorprendido y después frunció el ceño. No sabía porque, pero le causo una rabia muy grande el saber eso.

—Deberías demandarlo, eso es un delito.

—Lo sé, pero… no puedo.

—Sí puedes.

—No, yo…

— ¿Tienes miedo? — susurro Brick a la chica, ella asintió y cubrió sus ojos con ambas manos. Sintió una calidez en su cuerpo… el pasante la estaba abrazando.

—Si quieres, cuando volvamos… yo mismo te acompaño. — le susurro, abrazándola un poco más fuerte; Momoko sonrió y asintió levemente, correspondiéndole el abrazo.

**6:23 a.m.**

—Pareces muy pensativa, ¿algo te incomoda? — pregunta Boomer a Miyako, esta voltea y niega con la cabeza.

—No. Solamente estoy preocupada— responde ella, él parpadea un par de veces.

— ¿Qué te preocupa? Digo si se puede saber…

—Es que… estoy segura que algo le pasó a Momoko, para que llegara tan… tarde— comenta muy segura Miyako, viendo hacia enfrente aunque, en realidad no se veía ya que seguía oscuro y luego había empezado a llover. Eso empeoraba la claridad del lugar.

—Ya veo, te pareces a mí; en cierto modo.

— ¿A si? — pregunta Miyako, curiosamente.

—Sí, yo siempre me preocupo por mis hermanos. Siempre me doy cuenta cuando algo esta mal.

—Je, je, je… sí, aunque a veces mis amigas dicen que exagero; puedo distinguir cuando algo les pasa.

—Sí, sí, te comprendo… ja, ja, ja— ríen los dos cuando escuchan un "Shhh dejen dormir". Boomer empieza a reír levemente al igual que Miyako.

**7:45 a.m.**

—Despierta— Kaoru mueve un poco a Butch, el cual se encontraba cómodamente dormido en su pecho y abrazándola por la cintura.

—Hmp…— gruñe un poco Butch y la abraza más fuerte.

—Vamos, despierta.

—O que carajo…— masculla Butch y abre poco a poco los ojos, notando a Kaoru mirarlo burlonamente.

—Je, je… tranquilo. No sabía que le molestaba que lo despertara su real majestad— se burla Kaoru de él, Butch arquea una ceja y bosteza, se estira un poco y truena su cuello con un pequeño movimiento. Observa el exterior y… seguía lloviendo. Iban en la carretera, cruzándose con arboles y… montañas. Aun faltaba mucho para llegar.

—Claro que me molesta, plebeya— le sigue el juego Butch a Kaoru, ella frunce el ceño y se cruza de brazos.

—No quiere un asiento más grande, tal vez durmió muy mal.

—Si porque no.

Kaoru frunce el ceño, intentándose controlar, a veces ese idiota la hacia rabiar.

—Porque no te vas a ese lugar— apunto a donde estaba la maestra dormida, muy pero muy dormida. Butch hizo una mueca de desagrado.

—Amm… no, gracias. Aquí estoy bien, muy cómodo y con doble almohada. — comenta él, riéndose un poco de la cara roja de Kaoru.

—Idiota.

Le da un pequeño zape y voltea a la ventana, viendo el cristal algo empañado, de este escurrían pequeñas gotas cristalinas. Siente unos brazos rodearla, voltea a ver a su pasante; él la veía burlonamente. Kaoru suspira, con razón había elegido esos asientos. Así nadie los veía.

* * *

—Entonces, ¿eso hiciste por tus hermanos? — pregunta Miyako, algo asombrada; ese pasante se parecía muchísimo a ella.

—Sí, la verdad a veces pienso que soy un poco ingenuo por preocuparme por ellos. Sé que se cuidaran pero… no puedo evitarlo.

—Igual yo, aunque sea hija única. Siento como si mis dos amigas fueran mis hermanas, es inevitable no preocuparme por ellas.

—Comprendo—, Boomer le sonríe, después de todo, esa chica era realmente especial.

* * *

Brick miraba por la ventana, una Momoko recostada en su pecho dormitaba. Eso estaba rotundamente mal, él lo sabía. Esa chica era como un pequeño ángel, el cual estaba viviendo un infierno. Aun sentía las ganas de ir a la casa de ella y sacar a ese dichoso padrastro. Y golpearlo hasta que se cansara o muriera, lo que sucediera primero estaría bien. Momoko se acurruco un poco más, hacía frio y la cálida temperatura del cuerpo del pasante no le venia nada mal.

Brick soltó un pequeño suspiro haciendo que el vidrio se empañara un poco. Momoko comenzó a despertar, alzo su mirada y se dio cuenta de la posición en la que estaba.

— ¡Aaaahh! — dio un pequeño grito y se separo de él, incorporándose rápidamente hacia atrás, haciendo que Brick reaccionara rápido, evitando que se cayera.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — pregunta Brick, acomodándola de nuevo en el asiento. Momoko baja la mirada, ocultando sus hermosas mejillas ahora rojas.

—Y-yo… l-lo siento… no sabía, y yo…—, trataba de excusarse. Brick sonrió y se limito a soltar una carcajada.

—Descuida, después de todo… no hiciste nada malo.

Momoko levanto la mirada y le sonrió, haciendo que este hiciera una expresión graciosa.

* * *

—Y entonces, mi padre me regaño ya que casi incendio toda la cocina…— ríe Boomer, al acabar de contar su relato. Miyako ríe al igual que el rubio, ahora lo podían hacer con más tranquilidad debido a que todos ya estaban despiertos o casi todos.

—Vaya, pienso que es muy tierno que haya querido cocinarle a su padre por ser el día de su cumpleaños.

—Sí… y casi lo rostizo en el intento… ja, ja, ja.

—Ja, ja, ja… pues eso sí.

—Aunque debo admitir, que la cocina es algo que me inspira, es una pasión que me dejo como herencia mi madre—, confiesa Boomer algo melancólico. Miyako le sonríe y pone su mano en el hombro del pasante, haciendo que este la vea a los ojos.

—Es difícil perder a un ser amado, pero… pienso que la vida te ha de dar ese tipo de pruebas para aprender una lección. Algo nuevo, algo que te haga… valorar lo que tienes e intentes hacerlo mejor.

—Que hermosa…— murmuro Boomer, sin pensar. Miyako se sonrojo y Boomer reacciono a los pocos segundos—. Digo, digo… que lindo pensamiento je, je.

Rio nerviosamente y le desvió la mirada. Miyako sonrió levemente y giro su vista también hacia otro lado.

**9:30 a.m.**

—Hace frio…

— ¿Qué esperabas? Esta lloviendo, sin mencionar que hay muchos arboles a nuestro alrededor— comento Butch, viendo de reojo a Kaoru. Ya había amanecido, se podía observar a varios de sus compañeros conversando acerca del viaje o algún otro chisme.

—Ay, ¿siempre es tan irritante…?

— ¿Y tú siempre eres tan fastidiosa?

—Pues así me educaron.

—Pues vaya educación.

— ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

—Nada. — dijo Butch, haciendo una mueca de fastidio y desviando la mirada hacia la maestra de cuerpo proporcionado, la cual lo veía como si de un dios se tratara; Butch le sonrió algo seductor, ella tembló un poco y desvió la mirada hacia delante. Kaoru rodo los ojos y volteo su vista hacia la ventana, cruzándose de brazos. Tenían que actuar normales o alguien podría verlos. Butch entrelazo su mano con la de Kaoru y empezó a jugar con ella. Kaoru se limito a reír, enserio que él la necesitaba. Butch suspiro al voltear a ver la mano izquierda de Kaoru y ver que estaba ahí, el hermoso anillo que representaba que era suya y de nadie más. Sonrió nuevamente, dirigió su mirada hacia enfrente; se puso a pensar en su vida. En las mujeres con las que había estado, en su madre, su padre, tal vez a Kaoru le agradaría conocerlo; pero una parte de él no quería que lo conociera. También pensó en aquel día que estaba en la playa, preguntándose si las sirenas existirían; recordó a Bunzo, a su primera novia, su primera vez, las veces en las que dejo de llegar al orgasmo. Apretó un poco más la mano de Kaoru y recordó aquella vez en la que se conocieron, después el centro comercial, la loca carrera que habían tenido, la pelea… todo, absolutamente todo se le venia a la mente. Cerró los ojos y los volvió abrir, ahora sabía que su propia vida estaba a su lado, sonriéndole y sonrojándose con cada cosa que él hacia. Butch rio tontamente, desconcertando a Kaoru.

—Ahora… ¿Qué te pasa, loco? — pregunto Kaoru, algo divertida por la situación.

—Nada, solamente que… me di cuenta de algo.

—Así… ¿de que? — pregunta Kaoru viéndolo. Butch le sonríe y le hace señas de que se acerque, Kaoru duda un momento, voltea hacia delante, acercándose lentamente. Butch acerca su boca al oído de ella.

—De que las sirenas **sí** existen…— susurra él, dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Kaoru se desconcierta y segundos después sonríe.

—Te amo…— le susurra y le da un pequeño beso en los labios, Butch sonríe y entrelaza más su mano con la de ella. Kaoru rápidamente la separa al ver que su compañero de adelante se levanta y la voltea a ver.

—Oye Kaoru, estoy aburrido cuenta algo…

—Ja, ja, ja… ni que fuera tu payaso, Yori.

—Bueno, entonces… ¿podemos poner música, profe? — pregunto el chico de cabello puntiagudo a Butch. El pelinegro asintió, después de todo… que más daba música _tranquila y no tan perturbadora_. Yori grito emocionado, Kaoru rio y volteo a ver a Butch, el cual se encogió de hombros.

Kaoru suspiro y volteo hacia la ventana, la lluvia ya estaba cesando, recordó a su mamá y sonrió. Butch acaricio un poco su mejilla, acción que provoco que Kaoru lo volteara a ver.

— ¿En que piensas? — pregunto él, sonriéndole.

—En mi mami…— respondió Kaoru con una sonrisa.

— ¿Ya la extrañas?

—Sí, en esta época me abrazaría debido a que le diría que tengo frio o algo así.

Kaoru rio un poco y suspiro, Butch le sonrió y beso su frente, mimándola como lo haría un novio. Y eso era, su novio, su prometido… no formalmente todavía, pero lo era. Y muy pronto… esposo.

Sus miradas se encontraron; Kaoru podía ver a través de los ojos de Butch una llama de pasión y amor. Butch veía el alma pura con la que contaba esa chica, sentía su cuerpo arder, quería sentirla, ser uno como aquellos momentos en el hotel o la primera vez en su auto. La quería para él y no soportaría verla con otro. El pasante se fue acercando poco a poco a su rostro, cuando Yori se volteo haciendo que Kaoru lo alejara rápidamente.

—Oye Kaoru… ¿traes tu celular? — pregunta el chico, recargándose en la cabecera de su asiento.

—Amm… yo, si, si… pero esta en mi mochila.

—Mhm…

— ¡Ash! Ya, ahorita te lo paso…

—Ja, ja… eres la mejor.

Kaoru suspira frustrada, a veces su amigo resultaba ser muy… ¿desesperante? Sí, esa era la palabra correcta para describirlo.

— ¿Me da permiso, profesor? — Kaoru lo ve burlonamente, Butch arquea una ceja y sonríe levemente.

—Claro, pásale… alumna.

Butch se levanta y deja pasar a Kaoru, la cual se para de puntillas y trata de alcanzar su mochila verde. Butch se ríe para si mismo, enserio que estaba muy… chaparrita.

— ¿Te ayudo? — se ofrece Butch, cruzándose de brazos y viéndola con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

—No, gracias. Yo puedo sola…— dice Kaoru, algo molesta. Que se creía, ella podía sola y no necesitaba la ayuda de nadie. Otro esfuerzo y fue en vano, ya que la mochila estaba arriba de su maleta negra, la cual le dificultaba las cosas.

—Mhm… ya me esta dando sueño.

Kaoru frunce el ceño y voltea a ver a Butch, el pasante rio un poco, limpiándose una lagrimita del supuesto sueño.

— ¿Por qué no lo intentas, si crees que es tan fácil? — reta Kaoru a él. Butch se levanta y ve la mochila, se estira un poco y la alcanza; se la da a Kaoru y sonríe.

—Su mochila, señorita Matsubara.

—Hmp… gra-cias— Kaoru se la arrebata y se sienta rápidamente en su asiento. Busca su celular, encontrándolo y dándoselo a su amigo de forma agresiva.

—Uy… oye no te desquites conmigo.

— ¡Cierra la boca, Yori! — Kaoru se cruza de brazos y voltea hacia la ventana. Butch suspira y se sienta.

—No tienes porque enojarte, después de todo… yo soy más alto que tú.

Kaoru lo voltea a ver, bastante molesta. Butch sonríe, hace tiempo que no la veía así de enojada.

**10:15 a.m.**

_"Atención: vamos a realizar la primer parada. Favor de no correr al bajar."_

Anuncio el chofer del autobús, estacionándose. Se podía mirar enfrente del bus, un lugar donde había baños y un pequeño restaurant con una tiendita al lado.

— ¿Ya llegamos? — pregunta Momoko a Brick.

—No, aun falta. Pero este es un lugar reservado para descansar un poco, así que no hay que desperdiciarlo.

Brick se levanta y anuncia.

—Chicos, vamos a bajar un momento a desentumirnos y vamos a tomar un leve receso. Tienen una hora, así que no la desperdicien.

Los alumnos gritan emocionados, unos suspiran de alivio. La verdad ya se les estaba entumiendo el trasero. La maestra de cuerpo proporcionado, conocida como Alicia, paso moviendo exageradamente las caderas.

—Más les vale que guarden orden. No queremos dar mala fama de la escuela—, ella baja del autobús y siente una fuerte brisa recorrer su cuerpo.

Momoko suspira, los profesores bajan primero, después los pasantes y al ultimo los alumnos.

—Las extrañe— Miyako las abraza haciendo que estas se rían un poco.

—Solo estamos alejadas por unos cuantos asientos— comenta Kaoru, sonriéndole.

—Eso es cierto. Pero aun así, siento que estábamos a kilómetros.

—Ja, ja, ja…— Momoko y Kaoru, ríen al unísono.

—Bien, ¿Qué estamos esperando? ¡A comer! — grita Momoko, emocionada. Las chicas se dirigen al restaurant y entran, todos sus compañeros se encontraban en diferentes mesas. Los pasantes se encontraban sentados con los profesores. Kaoru, bosteza, aun tenía sueño. Se sientan en una mesa, y ven las cartillas que tenían.

—Hamburguesa.

—Hamburguesa.

—Hamburguesa.

Las tres al final se decidieron por lo mismo. La verdad la comida estaba muy cara, al menos en algunos platillos que se veían finos.

—Vaya, como quisiera ser profesor. Míralos ahí, comiendo esa cosa que se ve deliciosa— comenta Bell en cuanto llega junto a las chicas. Ellas voltean y asienten.

—O tan siquiera pasante— agrega Yori, también llegando y sentándose.

—Sí.

—Sería genial.

—Maravilloso.

—Fantástico.

Los cinco suspiran y se ponen a comer su hamburguesa. Butch comienza a comer el filete que había pedido, la profesora solo se le quedaba viendo. Él estaba de lo más tranquilo y de vez en cuando, volteaba disimuladamente a donde estaba sentada Kaoru.

Kaoru sintió un poco de asco pero se intento controlar, cerró los ojos e inhalo un poco.

— ¿Estás bien? — le pregunta Miyako, poniendo su mano en el hombro de su amiga. Kaoru asiente, cuando tiene unas terribles ganas de vomitar. Se levanta rápidamente y se va corriendo al baño. Sus amigas se miran entre sí y se levantan rápidamente, siguiendo a la pelinegra.

Butch se paro sin pensarlo, los profesores junto con sus hermanos se le quedaron viendo.

— ¿Estás bien? — pregunta Boomer, viéndolo.

—Eh… sí, sí… yo… lo siento— se vuelve a sentar, haciendo que sus hermanos lo miren sospechosamente.

* * *

— ¡Puaj! ¡Que asco! — se quejo Kaoru, una vez que hubo vomitado la mitad de hamburguesa que _ya_ se había comido.

— ¿Qué paso? ¿Mordiste algo que te provocara el vomito? — pregunto Momoko.

— ¿Estás bien? — pregunta Miyako, realmente preocupada.

—Sí, y no sé… de repente me dieron nauseas. ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Que horrible se siente esto!

—Mhm… ¿Ya estás mejor?

Kaoru asiente, arroja un poco de agua fría a su rostro. Cierra los ojos, suspira y sigue a sus amigas.

— ¿Quieres seguir comiendo? — pregunta Momoko, un poco desconcertada con el hecho. Kaoru ve la hamburguesa y niega rápidamente.

— ¿Te quieres recostar? — le pregunta Miyako a Kaoru, ella asiente.

—Bien, ve al autobús y ahorita vamos.

Kaoru se levanta y sale del restaurante, sube al autobús. Este estaba vacío, suspira y va hasta su asiento, recostándose. Cierra sus ojos para relajarse un poco y escucha a alguien subir al autobús. Intenta abrirlos, pero era como si alguien se lo impidiera. Kaoru siente una presencia acercarse, aprieta sus ojos fuertemente y los abre; observa a Butch mirarla extrañado.

— ¿Te pasa algo? — pregunta él, preocupado. Kaoru siente su corazón latir fuertemente, mira a Butch observarla y sale de su trance.

—No, yo… es que me vomité eso es todo.

—Mhm…

—Tranquilo. Estoy bien, a lo mejor la hamburguesa estaba mal o algo así…

—Sí… la hamburguesa—, Butch se le queda viendo, sabía que eso **no** era por la comida. Suspira, no quería preocuparla en ese momento. Además podría ser que… la hamburguesa si estaba mal. Al menos eso quería pensar él.

—Gracias.

—Mmm… ¿Por qué?

—Por preocuparte por mí— dice Kaoru sonriéndole, Butch acaricia las blancas mejillas de la chica; acerca su rostro al de ella a punto de besarla.

— ¡Kaoru!, ya te sien…—calla Momoko y Butch se separa rápidamente—. Aamm… yo, yo… no sabía que estaba aquí.

Butch se sonroja un poco y toce disimuladamente.

—Yo… solo vine a ver como estaba tu compañera. Amm… me, me voy… sí, me voy. — sale rápidamente del autobús, dejando a Momoko con Kaoru.

—Vaya, nunca pierdes el tiempo… ¿cierto?

—No molestes Momoko. ¿Y Miyako?

—Se quedo comprando unas pastillitas para el mareo o algo así. Ya sabes como es…

Kaoru rio un poco y asintió. Después de todo no le preocupaba mucho que Momoko los haya encontrado apunto de besarse, después de todo ella ya estaba enterada de todo.

—Kaoru…

—Dime.

—Sé que esto es algo muy personal y que no debería estártelo preguntando, pero…

—Ya suéltalo Momoko.

— ¿Han usado protección?

El rostro de Kaoru se enrojeció al escuchar esa pregunta, desvió su mirada y empezó murmurar cosas sin sentido.

—Pues…—, respiro un poco y después continuo—, no.

—Mhm…

— ¿Por qué?

—Pues… no te, te parece extraño que… bueno, es que… ¿no te parece extraño que te hayan dado nauseas?

—Claro que no, porque deberi… un momento, un momento… ¡Que están insinuando Momoko!

—Tranquila, yo solo digo…

— ¡Nada! ¡No! ¡Y te repito No puede ser lo que estas pensando! — grito histérica Kaoru, se sentía confundida y sintió ganas de llorar; pero se abstuvo a ello.

—Era solo una opinión. Pero… bueno, bebe esto te hará bien— le dijo dándole un poco de té. Kaoru lo bebió poco a poco, definitivamente _no podía ser eso_. Sacudió su cabeza para sacarse eso de la mente, después de todo… no estaba segura de que eso fuera.

—Y… ¿Cómo te fue con el pasante Brick? — pregunta Kaoru. Momoko se sonroja, desvía la mirada intentando disimularlo, en vano claramente. Kaoru sonríe.

—Ya veo que muy bien…

—No, no, no es lo que piensas…

—Claro que sí.

—Claro que no.

—Claro que sí, te conozco demasiado Momoko. Y sé que algo pasa.

—Eso no… ¡Ay! Es que… estoy confundida, muy pero muy confundida.

— ¿Confundida? ¿Me perdí de algo? — pregunta Miyako, llegando al autobús.

—Pues… que a Momoko le gusta el pasante, Brick.

— ¿Qué? — Miyako abre los ojos impresionada.

—No, no, no… no es seguro, chicas no me vean así.

— ¿Cómo quieres que te vea? Esa vez que te enteraste de… de lo mío con ya sabes quien. Te pusiste histérica, me gritaste, casi me pegas…

— ¡Ayyy! No seas exagerada Kaoru.

—No soy exagerada, tengo a Miyako de testigo.

—Miyakooo…

—Kaoru tiene razón, creo que es justo que Kaoru también te reproche eso.

—Pero si ni siquiera esta confirmado.

—Por favor, Momoko. Date cuenta de tu actitud con él, te conozco perfectamente cuando alguien te gusta.

—No soy tan obvia.

—Sí lo eres.

—No lo soy.

—Sí lo eres.

—Chicas, por favor… no peleen.

—No lo soy.

—Sí lo eres.

— ¡Que no lo soy!

— ¡Que si lo eres!

— ¡Chicas pueden dejar de discutir! — grita Miyako, jamás le había gustado verlas discutir. Y esta no sería la excepción.

—Está bien.

—Si Miyako, no tenías porque gritar.

—Lo siento, pero sus peleas acaban por desesperarme.

—Ja, ja, ja… de acuerdo, que les parece si vamos por algo para que me lo lleve. Después de todo, es como si no hubiera comido nada.

—Sí, vamos.

—Sííí… para que ya dejen de pensar en cosas que **no** son.

—Si, si… Momoko, lo que tú digas.

El trio baja del autobús y ven a sus compañeros jugar emocionados, quedaba veinte minutos para irse. Kaoru volteo y miro a Butch junto con sus hermanos y el nuevo pasante.

—Hace un frio endemoniado.

—Sí, no sé como pueden estar corriendo— murmura Boomer, titiritando un poco.

—Ellos son jóvenes, creo que la edad si afecta— comenta Arakami sonriendo, Butch se pone serio al igual que Brick. Boomer los observa con cara de espantado, conocía perfectamente a sus hermanos como para saber cuando algo les incomodaba o molestaba.

—No estamos tan viejos…— dice Brick, mirando a Arakami. Él se encoje de hombros.

—Pues… cinco, seis… siete u ocho años. Son muchos.

—Pues no lo creo— contesta de muy mala manera Butch, cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia otro lado.

—Pues yo sí, aunque… no me importaría andar con alguna de estas chicas, son preciosas— murmura Arakami a los chicos, Butch lo voltea a ver rápidamente.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — pregunta él, algo molesto.

—Pues… dicen que en el romance, no hay reglas ni edades.

—Mhm… eso sería inapropiado y un delito— comenta Brick a él.

—Sí, lo sé… pero valdría la pena hacerlo. ¿No lo crees, Butch? — pregunta Arakami, sonriendo sínicamente. Butch no responde, solo se va de ahí, muy disgustado.

* * *

—Sí, gracias.

Kaoru paga la comida y se va junto con sus amigas.

— ¿Estás segura que te encuentras bien?

—Sí, Miyako. Tranquila…

La rubia suspira un poco, empezando a caminar al lado de su amiga. Llegaron a la parte de los baños y observaron a Yori hacer sus… tonterías.

— ¿Qué estas haciendo? — pregunta Miyako, siempre con esa sonrisa en su rostro.

—Shhh… espera, espera… ja, ja, ja.

—Genial, creo que el frio le congelo el cerebro— se burla Kaoru, con la bolsa donde tenía la comida en su mano.

—Ay verdecita, no es eso… mira, te explicaré mi plan. Bell entro al baño y esta es la única llave que casi no ocupan. Y como yo voy estar cerca de las otras llaves, ella vendrá directamente a lavarse las manos en esta. Según para asegurarse de que no le haga nada malo.

—Mhm… pero Yori, alguien más podría resultar mojado— reflexiona Momoko, acerca del «fabuloso» plan del chico punk.

—Ah… eso no lo había pensado— Yori voltea y ve a la mejor amiga de Himeko, abrir la llave— ¡Noooooo!

Demasiado tarde, la chica resulto empapada.

—Diablos…— murmuro el chico con un tic en el ojo. La chica se volteo echa una fiera, Yori por inercia apunto a Kaoru… la cual estaba apunto de morderle a una manzana.

— ¡Túúúúúúúú! — Kaoru ve a Yori con coraje, este se encoje de hombros y le sonríe nerviosamente.

— ¡Eres un hijo de…! ¡Aaaahhhh! — grita Kaoru empezando a escapar de la peligrosa fiera.

— ¡Niñas, contrólense! — grita la maestra histérica. Kaoru pasa corriendo esquivando todos los obstáculos que se le oponían: sillas, mesas, gente… obstáculos.

— ¡Dígaselo a ella! — grita Kaoru y rápidamente pasa por en medio de los pasantes—. Permiso, permiso… ¡Quítense!

— ¡Ven acá Matsubara! ¡Pagaras caro!

— ¡Que yo no lo hice!

— ¡Permiso! — gritaron al unísono, la pelirroja y la rubia. Pero la primera fue detenida por una mano.

— ¿Qué esta pasando, Momoko? — pregunto Brick, al ver tal situación.

—Es que, es que… Yori quería hacerle una broma a Bell pero le salió mal y bueno la afectada fue esa chica después Yori le echo la culpa a Kaoru y ahora la va a matar.

La explicación de Momoko lo dejo más confundido, ya que la chica no había hecho ninguna pausa y había hablado demasiado rápido.

—La verdad Yori, preferiría que me matara esa chica… a Kaoru— comenta Miyako, corriendo al lado de Yori. El chico traga saliva, ahora si que estaba bien muerto.

—Ay ya estuvo bueno…— se para Kaoru y se voltea a verla.

—Te voy a destrozar.

—Ándale pues, inténtalo— reta Kaoru poniéndose en posición de ataque. La chica se le iba a lanzar encima cuando alguien pasa demasiado rápido y la tira, Kaoru es alzada por Butch.

—Contrólese, señorita Matsubara.

—Suélteme, si quiere pelea se la daré.

—Quiere tranquilizarse.

—No.

— ¡Deje de comportarse como una salvaje! — grita la maestra a Kaoru, la chica ahora si se enfurece y comienza a patalear.

— ¡Ya estoy hasta aquí! ¡Déjenmela a mí!

— ¡Basta ya! — grita Butch totalmente enojado y bajándola de golpe—Debe respetar a sus mayores, deje de comportarse como una _niña_.

Kaoru abre los ojos impresionada, la maestra sonríe triunfal. Kaoru se zafa rápida y agresivamente de Butch.

— ¡Pues información de ultimo momento pasante, soy una niña! ¡Y eso nadie lo puede cambiar! — le dice Kaoru, molesta y se va al autobús junto con sus amigas.

— ¿Estás bien? — pregunta Momoko a Kaoru.

—No, no estoy bien. Ese idiota, no me importa que defienda a los profesores, pero… ¿Por qué tenía que defenderla a ella?

— ¿Paso algo, que debamos saber?

—No quiero hablar de eso. Solamente, quiero dormir.

Se va Kaoru a su asiento, limpiándose una pequeña lágrima que le acababa de brotar. Se sentía traicionada, sabía que se había pasado con… _ella_. Pero por qué _él_ tenía que defenderla, acaso le quería hacer el amor de nuevo. Acaso quería… tenerla a su lado de nuevo. Eran ideas absurdas, pero que tal si ya se había cansado de ella. Eso le dolería muchísimo. Una presencia se posiciono al lado de donde estaba ella, esperaba que fuera él y que se sentara. Pero no. No pasaba nada, volteo su mirada y vio al pasante Arakami.

— ¿Estás bien? — pregunta el chico, sonriéndole. Kaoru lo ve y asiente—. Me alegro, no debió gritarte así. No eres una niña, eres una… señorita que vale mucho.

Kaoru sonríe, después de todo, al menos alguien la comprendía.

— ¿Quieres cambiarte de lugar? Yo voy con la maestra y, dudo mucho que le incomode cambiarse.

—Mhm…—dudo un momento—porque no.

Kaoru se levanto y se sentó con Arakami, esperando a que los compañeros de la Matsubara subieran. La maestra subió y miro su asiento ocupado por la chica.

—Espero no le importe, maestra. Es que se sentía mal.

—No, descuida, al contrario se lo agradezco—, sonríe la maestra, sabiendo que se iba a sentar con su pasante preferido.

Butch sube al autobús, sentía la necesidad de disculparse con Kaoru; después de todo, le había gritado por alguien que no valía la pena. Su mirada se detiene al ver a Kaoru reír junto con Arakami, llega hasta donde están y se le queda viendo a Kaoru.

— ¿Qué hace aquí, señorita Matsubara? — pregunta Butch, apretando un poco los puños. Arakami lo mira tranquilamente, Kaoru frunce el ceño.

—Me he decidido cambiar de lugar, profesor. Espero no le importe.

—No, no… no me importa; porque en este mismo momento se cambia al lugar que le corresponde.

—La maestra estuvo de acuerdo…

—Me vale, cámbiese en este momento.

—Butch, tranquilo… que más da si viajas con la maestra o con una alumna.

—Tú no te metas.

—No le hable así y yo me quedo aquí.

—Vaya, pues que confianza han tomado.

—Pues sí fíjese. Así que porque no se va a sentar, el autobús ya esta apunto de arrancar.

Butch frunce el ceño, definitivamente ya se estaba enojando. O no, enojado se quedaba muy corto con el coraje que sentía.

—Regrésate-a-tu-lugar. — ordena apretando los puños, Arakami se da cuenta de esto. Todavía recordaba cuando Butch lo había golpeado por primera vez, esos gestos tenía. Y la verdad dos semanas en el hospital, habían sido bastante dolorosas.

—No.

Arakami rápidamente se levanto.

—Será mejor que vaya a su lugar, señorita Matsubara… para que no haya problemas.

—Yo no me muevo de aquí.

Butch sintió una ira invadirlo, miro a Kaoru directamente a los ojos. Ella los abrió a más no poder, descruzo sus brazos y empezó a sentir… _miedo_. Kaoru se levanto y se fue, se detuvo debido a que la maestra ya se había acomodado en su asiento.

— ¿Y ahora que?

—Creo que debemos ir como antes, profesora. En fin, así lo decidimos el pasante Arakami y yo— comento Butch llegando atrás de Kaoru con las manos en las bolsas de su pantalón. La maestra estaba apunto de oponerse, pero callo automáticamente al ver la fría mirada de Butch.

—C-con permiso— dijo la maestra nerviosamente y se fue a sentar.

Kaoru se sentó rápidamente y se cruzo de brazos. Dirigió su vista hacia la ventana y empezó a sollozar silenciosamente. Butch no dijo nada, solamente tomo asiento y… ya.

**3:00 p.m.**

—Algún día me tendrás que hablar— murmura Butch, cruzándose de brazos. Kaoru todavía sentía ganas de llorar y al mismo tiempo de golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas.

—Kaoru…

Ella no respondió, solamente se acomodo más en su asiento.

—Kaoru…

Siguió sin responder, saco sus audífonos y se los puso, poniéndolos a muy alto volumen. Butch respingo, tomo el celular de Kaoru y le quito los audífonos.

—Kaoru.

— ¿Qué quieres? — le dijo de muy mala manera la chica.

—Te dije que me ibas hablar— expreso estúpidamente, Butch.

—Eres un idiota— lo insulto Kaoru y se volteo, empezando a sollozar de nuevo. Butch suspiro frustrado, se acerco más a Kaoru, haciendo que su boca quedara en el oído de ella.

—Perdóname, de acuerdo. Enloquecí.

—No es por eso que estoy enojada.

—Dímelo, no me gusta que estés así. Dime que es lo que hice, para corregir mi error.

—_Enamorarte de mí_.

Butch se separo de ella y frunció el ceño, se volvió a acercar.

—Eso no fue un error.

—Sí lo fue. Soy una **niña** ¿no?

—Kaoru, no voy empezar a discutir contigo.

—Yo no estoy discutiendo, solamente te estoy diciendo **tu** error.

—Y yo ya te dije que eso no es un error.

—Entonces ¿Qué es?, una bendición, porque al parecer tú no lo ves así. Soy una **niña**, Butch. Y… no pienso negarlo.

—Ahora ya sé de donde surgió el problema— Butch suspiro, miro la mano izquierda de Kaoru y sonrió levemente, la tomo entre sus manos y la beso con delicadeza—. Eres una niña, una rebelde, una adolescente, no te lo voy a negar. Pero a pesar de eso te amo y eso es algo que nada ni nadie va a cambiar.

Kaoru empezó a sollozar de nuevo, volteo su mirada hacia la ventana. Desaparto su mano de las de Butch, la observo y apretó fuertemente sus ojos. Subió sus piernas al asiento y las abrazó contra su pecho.

—Yo también… te amo. Mucho. Pero no me gusta que la defiendas, ella es mi peor enemiga en la escuela. No me gusta que se te acerque, me molesta. Me molesta que la defiendas.

Butch suspiro, observo alrededor y nadie los estaba mirando. Tomo el rostro de Kaoru y lo beso. Un beso rápido, pero a la vez dulce.

—Perdóname, solo que… _alguien_ me hizo enojar antes. No volverá a pasar. ¿Me perdonas?

Kaoru asintió y le dio un pequeño abrazo, después de todo… el amor que sentía por ese hombre era demasiado.

* * *

— ¿Te pasa algo? — pregunta Boomer, viendo a la rubia algo enojada.

—Amm… yo… no, nada.

—Mhm… veo que no me tienes confianza.

—No, no, no, no… no… no es eso. Es que… me siento algo molesta por la forma en que le grito el pasante Butch a mi amiga— dice Miyako soltando un suspiro frustrada. Boomer se le queda viendo y sonríe.

—Descuida, créeme él es así.

—Sí, pero eso no le quita que le haya hablado de ese modo a Kaoru.

—Ja, ja, ja… sí, pero te digo algo.

Miyako asiente y se le queda viendo al rubio, él la voltea a ver y le sonríe.

—Creo que él se disculpara con ella. Después de todo, él sabe que hizo mal. Puede parecer un idiota y frívolo, pero tiene sentimientos. Aunque idiota, puede que sí.

Miyako rio un poco, pero aun sentía sus dudas. Kaoru era muy rencorosa, ella lo sabía. Eso no se le olvidaría muy pronto, aunque lo perdonara seguiría estando dentro de ella.

* * *

—Pareces molesta.

Momoko hizo una pequeña mueca de fastidio, estaba más que enojada. Por más sexo que hubieran tenido, ese tipo no tenía ningún derecho de tratar a Kaoru así.

—Algo— movió sus piernas, algo desesperada. Volteo a ver a Brick y de nuevo volteo a ver al frente. Se cruzaba de brazos, se descruzaba, se volvía a cruzar y se volvía a descruzar. Volteaba a ver a Brick, devolvía la vista hacia enfrente, de nuevo lo volvía a ver y de nuevo se volvía a voltear.

—Podrías decirme… ¿Qué es lo que te molesta? — pregunta Brick, algo divertido por las acciones de ella.

—Es que su…— Momoko lo apunto y frunció el ceño, bajo su dedo y volvió su vista hacia enfrente.

—Mhm… supongo que quieres hablar de Butch o ¿no?

—Pues sí, sí… su hermano no tiene ningún derecho de hablarle así a mi amiga. Así que le pido por favor, que se lo informe y que no se lo saque de la cabeza. — frunció el ceño, diciéndoselo todo en la cara. Brick alzo las cejas sorprendido, parpadeo un par de veces, vaya que esa chica era feroz cuando se lo proponía. Y… eso le _encantaba_. Sacudió su cabeza un par de veces para quitarse esa idea y se aclaro un poco la garganta.

—Amm… descuida se lo diré. Pero… no estas enojada conmigo ¿verdad?

Momoko lo miro con esos bellos orbes rosas y sonrió. Negando al instante con la cabeza. Brick suspiro y sonrió tiernamente.

—Eso… me hace feliz.

—Je, je, je… no comprendo.

—Ni yo— murmuro él sin pensarlo, perdiéndose el uno con el otro, bajo esos mares profundos. Uno se veía como un par de «rubís», el otro de unas bellas piedras «runzitas».

Momoko fue la primera en romper el contacto visual. Volteo disimuladamente hacia el pasillo del bus, apretando un poco la tela de su pantalón blanco.

* * *

—Deberías comer, no quiero que te enfermes— le sugirió Butch a Kaoru, la cual se encontraba pensativa, muy pensativa. Ella suspiro y negó con la cabeza.

—No tengo hambre, además no quiero comer. Podría vomitar.

—Pero te va hacer más mal si no comes.

—Como sea.

—No, no como sea. Come.

Butch saco la comida que había comprado Kaoru. Ella suspiro y se cruzo de brazos.

—No pienso comer.

—No te estoy pidiendo permiso.

Kaoru hizo una mueca y tomo la torta que tenia entre sus manos Butch, la miro un poco y respiro. Empezó a comer al ver la impaciencia de Butch.

—Tranquila, dije que comieras no que te ahogaras con la comida.

—Ja. Ja, gracioso.

—Ja, ja, ja… yo siempre.

**8:45 p.m. **

Momoko observaba de reojo a su acompañante, se sentía realmente extraña. Abrió su bolsa y saco una envoltura de chocolates, la abrió y empezó a comer lentamente. Brick la volteo a ver, eso demostraba que le gustaban mucho los dulces.

—No deberías comer azúcar en la noche, no te van a dejar dormir.

—Mhm… pues, a mí no me pasa eso. Sonara gracioso pero, si no como chocolate no puedo dormir.

Brick se le quedo mirando, Momoko se sonrojo levemente. Que tanto le veía.

—Amm… ¿quiere uno?

Brick sonrió, estaba loco. Tal vez era de familia, pero esa chica realmente lo atraía.

* * *

—Entonces… tú vives con tu abuela.

—Sí. Mis padres viajan mucho, y no tienen tiempo para mí.

Miyako se sentía con mucha confianza de contarle su vida a ese pasante. Se notaba que era un tipo dulce y bondadoso. Boomer no podía dejar de ver a esa chica, no sabía porque pero… era como si alguien detuviera su vista para que se enfocara solo en ella.

* * *

— ¿Tienes sueño? — pregunto Butch a Kaoru, esta bostezo un poco.

—Algo.

—Ven, te abrazo. Después de todo, ya esta oscuro— susurra Butch, extendiendo sus brazos para que se acomode Kaoru. Ella lo ve, aun se sentía un poco enojada, pero al final se acomodo abrazándolo y recargada en su pecho.

—Te amo…— le murmuro Butch, apretándola un poco más.

—Yo también.

Se besaron un largo tiempo y después de unos cuantos minutos, decidieron inicializar el sueño.

* * *

**Reviews?**

Mmm... espero les haya gustado, lo sentí muuuuyyy largo este capítulo. En fín, lo traté de hacer lo mejor posible debido a que... me voy a retirar por un lapso de tiempo... no sé cuanto, no creo que sea mucho. Pero espero no dejen de seguir comentando. Gracias por sus preciados reviews.


	16. Chapter XVI

**N**otas de la autora: ¡Hola! aquí... PerFecTHeLL volviendo...! he estado recibiendo muchas amenazas O.O: de secuestrar a pasante, de matarme si no actualizo... de todo O.o... chicos, chicas... lamento informarles... Pasante es de Marina y si lo secuestran contaran con su demanda xD... Ok, a veces mis... fans (los que me quieren acribillar) me dan miedo. Pasando a otro punto, el 15 de Agosto es mi cumple... y el de MiSs-MiSt... por supuesto xD... espero recibir felicitaciones (sin obligacion) xD... bien, me largo. No me hago responsable de causar loquera...!

**F**anfic Dedicado: Marinav92

**D**isclaimer: Las chicas superpoderosas Z, no me pertenecen. Lo único que es de mi propiedad son las maniáticas y sádicas ideas que pongo en este fanfic.

**A**dvertencias: Lenguaje inapropiado, OoC, Suspenso (Solo un poco... xD), Lime, Lemmon, Pedofilia.

Butch (22 años)

Kaoru (16 años)

* * *

**๋****• **Pasante **๋****•**

**๋****• **By_PerFecTHeLL**๋****•**

**S**in **C**ordura_(*)

**:.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El sol pegó en el bello rostro de Kaoru, ella se acomodó un poco y tapó su cara con el pecho del pasante. Él sonrió.

—Ya despierta, dormilona…— acarició un poco el rostro de la chica y se le quedó viendo, mientras ella abría los ojos. Kaoru se estiró un poco y miró a todos lados, al parecer algunos apenas estaban despertando.

—Buenos días— saludó el pasante. Kaoru lo miró algo burlona, aunque aun seguía enojada por lo de ayer.

—Buenos días… ¿Ya vamos a llegar? — preguntó ella un poco somnolienta.

—Sí, como a las doce llegaremos. Ya que haremos otra parada para desayunar… y de ahí retomaremos el camino de nuevo.

Kaoru miró por la ventana, el paisaje había cambiado. El camino se sentía más baldío. Había mucha naturaleza alrededor: arboles, plantas silvestres, algunas cuantas flores de campo y se podía divisar un pequeño riachuelo. Se notaba que hacía mucho frío afuera, debido al vidrio empañado. Gracias a Dios, había traído una sudadera muy potente contra el frío.

Kaoru sonrió al oír los ronquidos de Yori, abrió su mochila (que se había rehusado a subir), y sacó un plumón negro.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer? — preguntó Butch, viéndola sospechosamente.

—Nada. Solamente, justicia.

Kaoru se levantó y miró a Yori dormir plácidamente. Destapó el plumón y comenzó a rayarle la cara. Escribió en su frente: «Idiota». Yori se movió un poco asustando a Kaoru, pero ella siguió con su labor «justiciera».

—Listo— pensó Kaoru, evitando soltar una carcajada al verlo como quedó.

Se sentó y miró a Butch, el cuál negaba levemente con la cabeza, como desaprobando el comportamiento de la chica.

— ¿Qué? Se lo merecía, de mí nadie se burla— dice la chica, frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos.

—Aun así, deberías dejarlo por la paz.

—No. Así me llevo con él y debe aguantarse, además esto no es nada comparado con lo que le he hecho en los otros años.

—Mhm… si tú lo dices.

Kaoru sonrió levemente, sacó su celular y buscó la canción más ruidosa que tenía. Bell ya estaba despierta, así que no había problema. Es más, la chica la apoyaba.

—Oye, Bell.

—Dime.

— ¿Podrías ponerle esto? — le dio unos audífonos, Bell sonrió maliciosamente.

—Con mucho gusto— los tomó y le puso primero el de la derecha. Yori se removió un poco y empezó a roncar de nuevo. Bell acomodó el audífono izquierdo, le hizo una seña a Kaoru. Ya estaba todo preparado. Kaoru sonrió, subió el volumen al máximo; apretó la tecla de «Reproducir música». Yori pegó un grito, se levantó rápidamente, provocando que se pegara con la canastilla (N/A: La que se encuentra arriba de los asientos, para poner las maletas). Todos voltearon hacia atrás, empezando a reírse del pobre chico golpeado y todo rayado de la cara.

— ¡Auuuchhh! — por inercia llevó sus manos a su cabeza, quitándose los audífonos, primero.

—Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja…— se carcajeó Kaoru. Yori volteó a ver a Kaoru, bastante molesto.

—No me mires así, te lo merecías… idiota.

—Bu-bueno, eso sí. Pero… ¿no te pudiste esperar… después de unos días? — Kaoru arqueó una ceja, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

—Claro que no.

— ¡Argh! A veces, no entiendo porque sigo siendo tu amigo.

—Aww… es que me amas.

—Cierra la boca, Matsubara.

—Ja, ja, ja— Kaoru se carcajeó un poco más, el autobús paró. Butch suspiró, definitivamente Kaoru seguía siendo una niña. Pero… _no le importaba en lo absoluto._ Miró a los profesores levantarse, al igual que sus hermanos. Sacó su cartera y tomó cien dólares.

—Toma, compra lo que quieras.

Kaoru miró el billete y negó levemente con la cabeza. Butch la miró, ella hizo un gesto de suplica y él tomó su mano, dándole el billete. Se levantó y se fue con sus hermanos, Kaoru resopló. Guardó el billete en su mochila y salió del autobús.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — preguntó Miyako al ver llegar a su amiga de ojos verdes.

—Bien. Ya deja de preguntar, Miyako.

—Eso supuse, sino no le hubieras hecho la broma a Yori— comentó Momoko, riéndose. Kaoru rió nuevamente, tembló un poco al sentir el aire frío pasar.

—Bien, ¿Vamos a comer? — preguntó Momoko, mientras las chicas asentían ante la propuesta.

El suelo estaba húmedo a causa de la lluvia, Kaoru miró el lugar: era una pequeña casa/restaurant, tenía el techo de tejas y las paredes de madera. Muy sureña. El olor a tierra mojada, inundaba los pulmones de los adolescentes. Kaoru entró y pudo observar una cabeza de alce justo debajo donde preparaban la comida, unas escopetas debajo de esta en forma de "X". Las sillas eran de madera y las mesas estaban adornadas con un lindo mantel de varios tipos de flores. Kaoru, Momoko, Miyako, Yori y Bell; se sentaron en una pequeña mesa al rincón. Muy pronto les llegó visitas: Gouji, Amaya, Cho… y otros compañeros más.

—Creo que comeré, esta cosa que no sé que es…— comentó estúpidamente Yori, mientras señalaba cualquier platillo del menú.

—Eres un idiota— le dijo Bell, arqueando una ceja y viendo el menú nuevamente. Kaoru tenía un debate mental, acerca de ese dinero que le había dado. Miró de reojo a Butch, este se encontraba riéndose junto con los otros pasantes. Butch sintió una mirada sobre él y volteó a ver a esa persona. Sonrió al ver que era Kaoru, ella le desvió la mirada molesta. Definitivamente, no gastaría ese dinero.

Todos comenzaron a comer, excepto Yori. Que observaba en su plato una comida medio extraña. Se veían como insectos cocidos con mucha salsa encima de estos. Miyako comía una deliciosa sopa, Momoko un caldo de pollo al igual que Kaoru. La última mencionada, dejó de comer.

— ¿Pasa algo, Yori? ¿No que era comida fina la que tú pedias? — preguntó Kaoru, riéndose un poco. Yori hizo una mueca de indignado, haciendo que todas las rayas que tenía en la cara se movieran.

—Oye, Yori… lindo maquillaje— le dijo burlonamente un chico de cabello café y ojos amarillos.

—Cierra la boca, Sakamoto.

—Ja, ja, ja.

Kaoru dejó de comer un momento, otra vez esas ganas de vomitar habían vuelto. Dejó la cuchara e inhalo y exhalo lentamente.

—En un momento regreso— les dijo Kaoru, levantándose y saliendo del restaurante.

Sintió el aire recorrer su cuerpo, eso la relajó un poco. Solo un poco, se sentó en las escaleras y suspiró; no sabía que le pasaba y… no quería saberlo.

Cerró sus ojos relajándose, los abrió lentamente, se levantó y empezó a caminar hacia el riachuelo. No estaba muy lejos de ahí.

_"Hay cosas que no deberíamos saber, hay cosas en las que no deberíamos creer… pero, yo creía. Creía en ese espectro que hacía que gozara cada noche, cada día. Dios, ¿en que clase de locura he caído?"_

Kaoru recitaba en su mente cada palabra, se acercó al riachuelo y metió su mano. El agua estaba helada, titiritó un poco al sentir su mano entumirse. Escuchó unos pasos acercarse y enseguida volteó, encontrándose con… Brick.

—Hola— saludó con las manos ocultas en los bolsillos de su chamarra roja.

—Hola— contestó el saludo con un leve susurro.

— ¿Admirando el paisaje?

—Sí— respondió Kaoru, viéndolo con una sonrisa en su rostro. Brick se puso a la altura de ella y también metió su mano al pequeño riachuelo.

— ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?, bueno… técnicamente ya te lo pregunté, je, je, je…— rió Brick, haciendo sonreír a Kaoru.

—Claro, pregunte.

Brick calló un momento, analizó primero lo que iba a preguntar, debía hacer la pregunta correcta si es que se quería quitar sus dudas.

— ¿Odias a… mi hermano? — preguntó Brick, después de un momento de silencio. Kaoru abrió sus ojos sorprendida.

—Ah… ah… yo… ¿Por qué la pregunta? — respondió Kaoru, algo desconcertada.

—Solo… lo quiero saber.

—Mhm… bu-bueno… odiar, odiar… ah sí de odiar, no. Solo me cae mal— tartamudeó un poco Kaoru, volteando su mirada al agua cristalina que corría libremente. Sacó su mano y estaba helada.

—No sabes mentir, ¿cierto?

—Yo no le estoy diciendo mentiras— le dijo Kaoru algo molesta. Brick sonrió, esa chica se parecía en cierto modo con su hermano.

—Te creo— le dijo Brick sonriéndole, mientras Kaoru le sonríe también. Ambos se quedan viendo, Brick podía ver en esa chica algo de madurez que pocas tenían, Kaoru sabía que era un pasante muy inteligente desde la primera vez que lo vio. Un sonido llamó la atención de ambos.

—Ejem, ejem… lamento interrumpir. Pero… pasante Brick, lo buscan allá dentro.

Butch lo miró con un poco de coraje, Brick se desconcertó ante la mirada de su hermano. Sin embargo, no le tomó importancia y se levantó, despidiéndose de Kaoru. Una vez que perdieron de vista a Brick…

— ¿Qué estaban haciendo?

—Platicando— respondió Kaoru, tranquila.

—Mhm… pues, que casualidad que se hayan salido los dos ¿no?

— ¿Qué?, Butch ¿Qué diablos te pasa? No estaba haciendo nada malo. Cada vez que alguien se me acerca te pones demasiado irritable.

— ¿Yo? Para nada, no ves que estoy muy feliz.

—Pues, no es lo que parece.

— ¡Demonios Kaoru!, si te traje aquí es para que estuvieras al lado mío… no de otro— expresó él, enojado.

—Mira, la verdad no sé que te pasa, ni me interesa saberlo. Yo no hice nada malo y es más no te debo andar dando explicaciones de nada. Ni que fueras mi esposo— dijo Kaoru sin pensarlo, enseguida cubrió su boca. Butch sintió una ira recorrerle por todo el cuerpo, pero decidió controlarse.

—Bien, de acuerdo. Tienes razón…

—Butch yo no quise…

— ¿Sabes que? Será mejor que te vayas sentada con Arakami, porque ahorita no estoy de humor para estar cerca de ti— comentó cruelmente y se fue de ahí. Kaoru sintió un vacío en su pecho, se sentó en el suelo y empezó a llorar.

* * *

—Bien, alumnos. Hora de irnos… suban al autobús.

Todos subieron emocionados dentro de dos horas llegarían a su destino. Kaoru subió lentamente el autobús y observó su lugar, siendo ocupado por la profesora Alicia. Kaoru tenía deseos de llorar, él había sido muy injusto en juzgarla así, si ni siquiera estaba haciendo algo malo. Aun así se sentó junto con Arakami, si él quería jugar así pues jugarían. Como ella le había dicho nadie se burlaba de ella y eso…_ lo incluía a él_. Si quería un tiempo a solas con la puta vieja esa, se lo hubiera dicho.

—Veo que Butch no se decide con quien ir…— comentó Arakami al ver a Kaoru sentarse junto a él.

—Sí. Creo que debería madurar, después de todo… él ya esta grandecito para tomar sus decisiones.

Arakami rió un poco, Kaoru le sonrió. Después de todo, ese pasante era agradable.

— ¿Puedo ver tu celular?

—Claro. Tome, aunque no creo que le guste la música que traigo— ríe Kaoru un poco, después de todo… tenía que distraerse.

* * *

—Butch, yo…

—Si acepte venir con usted, es para que permanezca callada. Quedo claro, tengo muchas cosas que pensar— le advirtió fríamente Butch a la profesora, desvió su mirada hacia la ventana.

— ¿Qué te parece esta canción? — preguntó Arakami sonriendo y poniendo una canción de su celular. Llamada _"Thnks Fr Th Mmrs"_ de _Fall Out Boy_. La canción perfecta para ese tipo de situación, por lo que estaba pasando Kaoru. ¿Por qué precisamente esa canción tenía que poner?

—Me encanta esa canción, es… _perfecta_.

Kaoru sonrió y empezó a cantar al igual que sus demás compañeros. Arakami sonrió, esa chica era demasiado divertida. Él también comenzó a cantar. Butch, oía la letra de la canción y no podía hacer nada más que maldecir millones de veces a Arakami. Había sido un idiota por mandarla a sentar junto con él. Lo malo es que _apenas se estaba dando cuenta_.

El canto resonó por el autobús, los alumnos que estaban sentados en la parte de en medio y enfrente, se pusieron a cantar también. Miyako empezó a cantar riéndose de sus compañeros de al lado, que se encontraban súper emocionados.

Momoko rió un poco y cantó más fuerte, todos los alumnos… no sabían que un pasante, le estaba dando un dolor en el cuello. De tanta ira que tenía.

Kaoru volteó a ver a Arakami y se puso un poco nerviosa al ver que él no volteaba su mirada. Parecía estarle cantando a ella. Se sonrojó un poco ante sus pensamientos, desvió su mirada y se tranquilizó rápidamente. Solo eran ideas suyas. Lo volteó a ver y empezó a cantar junto con él.

Volteó a ver a Butch, el cuál solo se le quedó viendo. Ella empezó a cantar el coro. Se volteó de nuevo y negó levemente con la cabeza. Acabó la canción y todos aplaudieron al estar conscientes de su lindo musical.

Las horas pasaron rápido, Arakami sonrió al ver las cabañas a lo lejos. Kaoru suspiró al notar que por fin habían llegado. Butch estaba demasiado cabreado, la maestra estaba nerviosa, podía sentir mucho frío en su cuerpo. El autobús paró.

—Alumnos, hemos llegado. Quiero que bajen en orden, no olviden sus maletas, no se separen. Los profesores les darán indicaciones y los pasantes los guiaremos a sus respectivas cabañas.

Anunció Brick, bajando con su maleta roja. Seguido de Boomer con su maleta azul oscuro y Butch bajó con su maleta verde. Arakami se despidió de Kaoru, bajando con su maleta púrpura.

Los alumnos bajaron lentamente, juntándose en grupos como siempre lo hacían. Algunos soplaban sus manos, como tratando de calmar el frío. Otros las frotaban y se abrazaban a sí mismos.

Kaoru se juntó con sus amigas. Los pasantes suspiraron, esta excursión debía acabar bien, de esto dependería si los contrataban o no.

—Chicos, presten atención— pidió Boomer a los estudiantes, los cuáles se encontraban platicando muy amenamente. Viendo el lugar, donde habían: muchos arboles alrededor, un pozo se podía mirar al lado de una cabaña. Al parecer la más grande de ese lugar. También había una al lado, donde tenía un letrero de cafetería. Había cuatro cabañas más, dos a la derecha y dos a la izquierda. Había dos baños, entremedio de cada una. Lado izquierdo, lado derecho. El suelo contaba con algunas partes de césped, otras solo se podía admirar el lodo. «Ginkgos», se podían observar alrededor. Varios arboles de plátano y uno que otro pino. Todo un bosque.

Las chicas se maravillaron al ver pasar a un conejito cerca de ahí. Kaoru miró a una pequeña ave tratando de volar y sonrió.

—Como saben, nos quedaremos dos semanas aquí. Pero, para que todo salga bien y no haya ningún riesgo; el entrenador les dirá las reglas que deben seguir al pie de la letra— informó Brick a los estudiantes. El entrenador, llamado Peterson; se acercó y aclaró un poco su garganta.

—Primero que nada, ustedes saben para lo que vinieron. Así que no quiero quejas a partir de mañana. En primera… los alumnos tienen estrictamente salir a altas horas de la noche. La hora de dormir será a las 9:00 p.m.

Varios alumnos se quejaron, pero el entrenador los hizo callar.

— ¡Silencio!, segunda regla: no se podrán separar del grupo. Aquí hay animales salvajes sueltos, así que más les vale acatar las órdenes de sus pasantes correspondientes. Tercera regla: no ingerir nada, que el pasante no apruebe. Se les dará un libro para que vean todas las variedades de plantas comestibles que habitan en este lugar, las medicinales y las venenosas también estarán. Esto es una prueba de supervivencia, no vacaciones. ¡Quedo claro!

—Sí, entrenador— dijeron los alumnos y alumnas que asistían a gimnasia. Incluyendo a Kaoru.

— ¡Quedo claro los de los demás talleres!

—Sí… entrenador— contestaron algo atemorizados.

—También, la hora de levantarse será a las seis de la mañana. Para calentar los músculos— agregó Butch al final.

—Bien, las cabañas de la izquierda… pertenecerán a los chicos. Las cabañas de la derecha a las chicas. Ambas tienen quince camas cada una, por lo que la mitad de las chicas tanto como de los chicos dormirá en una cabaña. Y la otra mitad en la sobrante— informó Brick. Ellos se quedarían en la cabaña más grande, junto con los maestros.

Una chica levantó la mano. Butch la miró y le dio la palabra.

— ¿Cómo nos distribuiremos por equipo? — preguntó la chica. Butch iba a contestar, pero el entrenador se adelantó.

—Como son treinta chicas y treinta chicos, se distribuirán en grupos. Quince chicos harán equipo con quince chicas y viceversa. Dos pasantes se harán cargo de un grupo y los otros dos del otro.

— ¡Yo quiero a Kaoru!

— ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Ella será de mi equipo!

— ¿Qué? ¿Están locos? ¡Ustedes la quieren solo porque ella es la mejor!

— ¡Tú también!

— ¡Pero yo me llevó con ella!

— ¡Claro que no!

Varias quejas de los alumnos se hicieron presentes. Kaoru era la mejor chica para estos tipos de pruebas, ella solo rodó los ojos. Soltó un suspiro, algo frustrada por la situación.

— ¡Silencio! —Gritó Butch, molesto—Se les avisara mañana, con que grupo les va a tocar. Así que pueden ir a dejar sus cosas.

Todos los alumnos tragaron saliva, se fueron sin discusión alguna a dejar sus cosas. Kaoru entró a la cabaña, esta era algo grande y precisamente con quince camas. Daba gracias a Dios, que ninguna compañera irritante se había decidido a entrar a la misma cabaña que una «machona». Kaoru dejó caer su maleta pesadamente. Su cama estaba hasta la esquina, en medio la de Miyako y Momoko en la que seguía. Todas las camas tenían una almohada blanca junto con unas sabanas color violeta. Al contrario de la de varones que eran de color rojo vino. Cada cama tenía un pequeño mueble al lado y encima de cada mueble una pequeña lámpara de pilas.

El piso era de madera lisa. No rasposa, al parecer se podía trapear. Las paredes eran de troncos, pero al parecer no se veía ninguna pequeña ranura en ninguna parte. Muy bien construida la cabaña.

— ¡Es muy linda! — comentó Miyako, viendo algunos cuadros colgados, paisajes o animales exóticos se podían ver en estos. Momoko miró que había una linda ventana al lado de la cama de Kaoru. La mencionada estaba muy enojada todavía y muy triste a la vez. Se había peleado con _su_ pasante y eso le incomodaba.

— ¿Qué creen que hagamos mañana? — preguntó Akari, una chica de cabello negro y rizado, ojos verdes.

—Pues… no sé. Mejor hubiera sacado justificante como Himeko, después de todo… esta prueba se oye muy difícil— respondió Cho. Una chica de cabello corto, rubio y ojos azul oscuro.

—Sí.

Momoko se acercó a Kaoru y posó su mano sobre el hombro de esta.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó la pelirroja, algo preocupada al ver como Kaoru desempacaba un tanto molesta sus cosas.

—No. Yo… me volví a pelear con ya sabes quien.

—Mhm… y ahora, ¿Por qué?

—Porque es un estúpido, eso es.

— ¿Estúpido? ¿Te hizo algo? — preguntó Miyako, acercándose a sus amigas.

—No. Pero, es que… ¡Ay chicas, no lo entiendo! —, exclamó Kaoru en voz baja, ya que si las demás chicas la llegaban a oír, estaba perdida—. Se puso celoso solamente porque estaba hablando con el pasante Brick, afuera.

Momoko se desconcertó un poco, pero después reflexionó.

—Pero… ¿no estabas haciendo nada malo?

—No. Que entiendes por platicar— dijo Kaoru, molesta.

—No malinterpretes a Momoko. Ella solo quiere ayudar…— le dijo Miyako, mientras le sonreía a Kaoru. La chica de ojos verdes sonrió, nadie le podía ganar a Miyako cuando se trataba de hacerte sentir mejor.

—Ahora no sé que hacer…

—Mhm… yo diría que dejes que se disculpe él. Después de todo, no me gustó para nada como te trató ayer— sugirió Momoko, algo molesta por recordar tal hecho. Kaoru asintió, unas chicas se acercaron.

—Oigan, chicas… ¿Qué les parece si vamos a explorar el lugar? Quisiera ver como es la cafetería— sugirió Kimiko, una chica de cabello castaño y con una coleta a cada lado.

—Claro— aceptó Miyako.

— ¡Por supuesto! — exclamó Momoko.

—Ya que— fue lo único pronunciado por Kaoru. Todas las chicas de la cabaña "B", salieron en pequeños grupos, para no atorarse en la puerta.

—Miren, ¿no es maravilloso? — dijo Cho, maravillada al ver un pequeño grupo de flores cerca de ahí. Las chicas asintieron, Kaoru solo rodó los ojos. Volteó hacia la cabaña más grande y vio al entrenador hablar con los pasantes, afuera de esta.

—Entonces… pasante Boomer, usted será el compañero del pasante Arakami. El pasante Butch y el pasante Brick, harán otro equipo. Elijan un papel, será a la suerte.

Boomer metió la mano, para elegir primero el grupo de los chicos. Papelito: "Cabaña A", era la cabaña donde estaba Yori, Chouji y algunos amigos más de Kaoru. El profesor les dio el papelito a Brick. Arakami, sacó un papelito. Butch deseaba que no fuera el de la cabaña "B", pero al parecer el destino estaba en su contra.

—Cabaña B, vaya que suerte… me tocará con la señorita Matsubara.

Butch frunció el ceño y recibió de muy mala gana el papelito. Hoy tendría que reconciliarse con Kaoru, si es que no quería perderla.

—Si ya no hay nada que nos quiera decir, yo… voy a explorar un poco— le dijo Butch al entrenador, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera. El entrenador negó con la cabeza y se despidió de los pasantes. Brick junto con Boomer y Arakami, regresaron a ordenar sus cosas; dejando a Butch afuera. Él miró a Kaoru, la cuál se encontraba explorando junto con sus amigas… al igual que los demás chicos. Que hace unos cuantos minutos, habían salido.

—Será mejor… que lo haga en la noche— pensó Butch, metiéndose en la cabaña.

* * *

Kaoru se encontraba despierta todavía, tenía frío. Y… unas ganas de orinar inmensas. Se levantó lentamente de su cama y salió de puntillas al baño. Todo se veía aterrador de noche, el lugar era iluminado por la luz de la luna llena. Un búho hizo que Kaoru se sobresaltara, se metió al baño sin más tiempo que perder. Ese lugar le daba miedo.

Al momento de salir, sintió la presencia de alguien detrás de ella. Volteó pero no había nadie…

—Cálmate Kaoru, solo es tu imaginación.

Se trató de tranquilizar ella misma. Cuando escuchó en un leve susurro… «Eso crees». Kaoru se volteó, dispuesta a golpear al atrevido. Pero su puño fue frenado por la mano de este. Kaoru miró a Butch sonreírle burlonamente, tal como lo hacía siempre.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar durmiendo? O… ¿revolcándote con la maestra?

Butch arqueó una ceja y después tomó una pose seria.

—No. Vine a disculparme…

—Ya te has disculpado lo suficiente ¿no?

—Mhm… de acuerdo, lo admito te juzgue mal… y eso es algo que nunca me perdonare.

—Mhm…

—Perdóname, muñequita ¿si?

—Mhm… de acuerdo. Pero si lo vuelves hacer, te me vas a la jodida— le advirtió Kaoru viéndolo a los ojos, mientras este hacía una pequeña mueca.

—Está bien…— le susurró él, acercándose peligrosamente al rostro de la Matsubara. Ella por inercia fue cerrando poco a poco los ojos, cuando sintió los labios de Butch sobre los suyos. Kaoru abrió la boca dándole acceso al pasante de explorar su boca. Dios mío, el frío se empezaba a extinguir. Butch puso sus manos en los glúteos de Kaoru con propiedad, apretándolos suavemente. Subió sus manos poco a poco, recorriendo la bella espalda de la chica. Ella llevaba una playera color verde de manga larga_—muy holgada— _y un pantalón de dormir debajo de esta. Butch empezó a besar su cuello, Kaoru le regalaba constantes suspiros.

—Butch… al-alguien, puede oír-oírnos— le recordó Kaoru, haciendo que el pasante dejara de besar su cuello.

—No me importa, te traje para hacerte mía todas las veces que pudiera… y no voy a desaprovechar esta oportunidad.

Butch la alzó y metió al baño, cerrando la puerta. Por si acaso… empezó a recorrer lentamente el cuerpo de ella con sus varoniles manos. Su mano derecha se adentró debajo de la playera de Kaoru, haciendo a Butch sonreír. Al notar que ella no traía sujetador. Apretó el seno de ella, mientras esta arqueaba la espalda por tal tacto. Besó a Kaoru una vez más, no podía estar enojado con ella. Simplemente era como enojarse con él mismo. Quitó la playera de Kaoru, haciendo que esta temblara un poco debido al frío. Sus pezones se endurecieron debido al clima.

—No te preocupes, muy pronto se te pasara el frío— le murmuró Butch seductoramente, Kaoru retuvo un gemido al sentir como Butch empezaba a succionar cada uno de sus senos. Sintió su intimidad humedecerse. Butch sintió como su miembro iba reaccionando demasiado rápido con solo tenerla cerca.

Él adentro su mano en el pantalón de ella, acariciando la intimidad de esta, sobre la braga. Kaoru sintió desfallecer, el frío ya se le había quitado. Su boca arrojaba vaho en cada suspiro que daba. Butch dejó de succionar los pezones y fue descendiendo con pequeños besos hasta el vientre de la chica. Saco su mano del pantalón y se deshizo de este, mientras disfrutaba del suave tacto de ella en su cabeza. Quitó la braga de ella, deshaciéndose él también de su vestimenta.

Puso sus manos en los firmes glúteos de Kaoru y la levantó, haciendo que ella enredara sus piernas en su cintura masculina. Sus sexos se rozaron, provocando aumentar el calor entre ambos cuerpos. Kaoru clavó sus uñas en los blancos hombros del joven, haciendo que este gruñera un poco. Ambos se miraron directamente a los ojos y… volvieron a ver toda esa pasión y amor que habían visto en el autobús. Butch empezó a rozar su miembro con la pequeña entrada de Kaoru, sin introducirlo, solo acariciando sus sexos.

Las estrellas brillaban a más no poder, la noche al parecer admiraba el espectáculo que estaba pasando en ese preciso momento.

* * *

Brick abrió los ojos, se sentía realmente incomodo. No podía dormir, se levantó despacio, poniendo sus cálidos pies sobre el frío suelo de madera. Notó la cama de su hermano vacía, eso no le agradaba. Salió de la habitación asignada a los pasantes, sin hacer ruido para no despertar a los pasantes o profesores. Llegó hasta la salida y abrió, saliendo de la cabaña. Notó todo tranquilo, cuando miró a una sombra sentada en las escaleras de la cabaña de las chicas. Se acercó un poco, por sí resultaba que alguien se sintiera mal y grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir a Momoko estar sollozando, con la cabeza recargada en sus rodillas y abrazando sus piernas contra su pecho.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó Brick, acercándose lentamente para no asustarla. Momoko se limpió rápidamente las lágrimas y le sonrió al pasante.

—No, no… no me pasa nada.

—Mhm… tus lágrimas me dicen lo contrario—, comentó él, algo molesto porque ella no le tenía confianza.

—No, enserio… estoy bien.

—Bien, entonces… no me iré hasta que me digas qué te pasa.

Determinó él sentándose al lado de ella. Momoko se sonrojó un poco, sentir al pasante tan cerca la ponía nerviosa.

Butch marcó el cuello de Kaoru… _de nuevo_. Como tantas veces lo había hecho. Metió sus dedos en el interior de la chica, haciendo que esta retenga un gemido. Kaoru, sentía el calor recorrer su cuerpo, se había olvidado completamente de la palabra… _frío_.

—Pasante, es enserio… no me pasa na…— Momoko calló al ver a Brick mirarla, sintió un frío recorrer su cuerpo y un ardor en sus mejillas se hizo presente. La pelirroja bajó la mirada, pero se sorprendió cuando sintió la mano de Brick sobre su mejilla.

— ¿Pasante?

Brick la observó, no sabía porque, ni quería saberlo… pero esa chica realmente lo atraía. Fue un impulso, una locura… _un error_. Besó a la chica, un beso muy dulce. Momoko quería decir algo, estaba demasiado sorprendida como para si quiera hablar. Sin saber porque empezó a corresponderle el beso. Brick adentro su lengua en la dulce boca de Momoko.

Kaoru retuvo un gemido que iba a soltar cuando Butch se adentro en ella. La vagina de ella, apretó un poco el miembro de Butch, haciendo que este soltara un gemido. Las embestidas empezaron, Butch subía y bajaba a Kaoru con mucha facilidad, como si de una muñeca se tratara. Kaoru sintió su cara enrojecida, tanto calor la quemaba por dentro. Butch gruño un poco al sentir un espasmo llegar. Aumentó las embestidas, sintiendo el liquido de Kaoru escurrir por su glande.

Momoko suspiró al sentir como Brick empezaba a invadir su cuello. El pelirrojo sentía que estaba mal, pero… una parte de él quería seguir. Continuar y ver en donde acababa todo eso.

Kaoru sintió el orgasmo llegar, Butch… eyaculó en ella. Ya no le importaba si quedaba embarazada o no, lo único que le importaba es que tuviera su marca. Mordió su hombro, dejándole una pequeña marca, otra mordedura en la espalda se hizo presente. Llegó hasta su cuello y lo mordió con fuerza provocando un pequeño quejido de Kaoru.

Brick dejó una pequeña marca en el cuello de la chica; Momoko, jugueteaba con los rebeldes cabellos del pasante. Las viriles manos de Brick, recorrieron la espalda de la chica de ojos rosas. Ella suspiró.

Butch volteó a Kaoru, besándola con cuidado. No quería hacerle daño, introdujo su lengua lentamente y empezó a juguetear con la de ella. Enserio que la amaba, demasiado. Una de sus manos apretó el seno de la chica, ella suspiró, haciendo que la pequeña ventisca chocaran en los labios de Butch. Él empezó a mover su miembro—_aún dentro de ella_—, quería sentir que ella era suya. Suya y de nadie más, pronto empezó a sentir como su miembro comenzó a latir. Kaoru lo observó, el cuerpo de él parecía tenso… parecía _necesitado_. Él la observó, tan frágil, tan… _hermosa_. La chica lo besó una vez más… quería sentirlo lo más cerca que pudiera. Quería hacerle saber que él era suyo y de nadie más.

Brick posicionó su mano derecha sobre el seno de la chica, lo apretó levemente. Ella soltó un pequeño gemido. Esto se estaba saliendo de control, esto estaba mal, tenía que parar. Pero, su cuerpo no reaccionaba.

Butch empezó a penetrarla… _de nuevo_. Sentía cada espasmo recorrer su cuerpo, cada gota de sudor que derramaba, se convertía en cada gota de liquido que escurría por la vagina de ella. Kaoru apretó un poco sus piernas, haciéndole la entrada y salida más difícil al miembro de él.

—Te amo… B-Butch— susurró ella, sintiendo el clímax llegar. Él mordió su labio inferior, haciéndolo sangrar un poco.

—Yo te amo, mucho más.

Al acabar de decir esto, se derramó de nuevo en ella, sacó su miembro pesadamente. La abrazó un momento y le besó la frente. Kaoru empezó a llorar y él la separó un poco de su cuerpo para mirarla.

— ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Te lastime? —Butch la miró, esperando pacientemente una respuesta. Ella negó con la cabeza y abrazó el cuello de él. Butch acarició la espalda desnuda de ella.

—Yo… te amo. No me dejes, porque moriré si lo haces.

—Nunca hare eso. Yo también te amo demasiado, entiende eso. Aunque todo el mundo este en contra, yo **no** te dejare.

Butch la miró directamente a los ojos, provocándole un pequeño sonrojo a Kaoru y una bella sonrisa se mostró en su rostro. Se besaron una vez más y decidieron que era tiempo de cambiarse, para regresar a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Butch salió y caminó junto con Kaoru, ambos quedaron en shock al ver a las dos personas que se estaban besando afuera de la cabaña de Kaoru.

—Ejem… ejem…— tocio Butch al salir del shock. Brick se separó rápidamente y Momoko también, cayendo hacia atrás de espalda. Kaoru solamente pudo abrir los ojos a más no poder.

— ¡Vaya, pasante Brick! ¿Pero que anda haciendo por aquí? — preguntó burlonamente Butch. Brick se sonrojó a más no poder. Momoko se abrazó a sí misma debido a la erección de sus pezones. Kaoru sacudió su cabeza, para salir del trance.

—Yo… yo… no es lo que parece— dijo Brick, mientras su respiración aún no se regularizaba. Butch sonrió, este era su día de suerte. Momoko no sabía que decir, Kaoru la veía esperando tan siquiera una explicación con la mirada. Pero, esta ni siquiera se atrevía a verla.

—Y tú, ¿Qué estas haciendo por aquí? — preguntó Brick, haciendo que Butch cambie de expresión.

—Pues…—Butch, calló un momento—. Me levanté para ir al baño y me encontré con la señorita Matsubara. Así que como ya has de saber, empezamos a discutir por quien debía irse a otro baño, ella se negó yo me negué. Así que para que hacerle más largo el asunto, estuvimos peleando durante un tiempo y aquí estamos. ¿Verdad, señorita Matsubara?

—Ah…— Kaoru miró a Butch, el cuál le hizo una seña—. ¡Ah, si! Claro, todo porque usted no se quería ir a otro baño.

—Yo llegué primero.

—Claro que no.

—Como sea. Y usted, ¿Qué pretendía hacer? ¿Comerse a la alumna? — preguntó Butch, haciendo a su hermano enrojecer.

—No, yo… es que…— no sabía ni que decir. Pobre Brick.

—Será mejor que los dejemos solos— comentó Kaoru, llevándose a Momoko de la mano. Ella también quería saber ¿Qué había pasado?

—Hasta mañana, alumnas.

—Hasta mañana, pasantes.

Butch y Kaoru se miraron cómplices, al menos _no eran los únicos_. Butch se posicionó a la altura de su hermano, el cuál había encontrado muy interesante el suelo.

—Tranquilo. No diré nada.

—Tú no lo entiendes. Te agradezco que hayas aparecido.

Butch se desconcertó por esto.

—Mhm… ¿A qué te refieres? — preguntó Butch, con algo de curiosidad en su voz.

—Si tú no hubieras llegado. Quien sabe qué hubiera pasado.

—No te acongojes por eso… mejor vamos a dormir ¿quieres? Ahorita tus pensamientos están revueltos y necesitas ordenarlos.

—Sí, creo que tienes razón.

Butch sonrió y le ayudó a pararse. Ambos se fueron a su respectiva cabaña. Mañana sería un nuevo día y quien sabe… muchas cosas pueden pasar.

* * *

**R**eviews?

Releeí pasante... oh sí y aparte de algunas faltas de ortografía me di cuenta que... ya había puesto el nombre de la profesora... pero le dejare en Alicia. Cuando acabe pasante y lo empiece a corregir, entonces... ahí corregire mis errores. Gracias por la tolerancia. En especial a: OFIXD y Girl Perfume xD!


	17. Chapter XVII

**N**otas de la autora: ¡Hola! pues... uff según había quedado actualizar el 6 de este mes, pero debido a que me enferme y me hospitalizaron no pude hacer nada. Regrese y mi computadora estaba descompuesta ¬¬ pero bueeno, ya paso... ya estoy mejor y Pasante continua. Chicos y chicas... necesito una opinión que espero incluyan en sus reviews: Quieren que Boomer se enamore de Miyako? o no? Decidan. Ahora si, prometo no tardar con la actualización.

**F**anfic Dedicado: Marinav92

**D**isclaimer: Las chicas superpoderosas Z, no me pertenecen. Lo único que es de mi propiedad son las maniáticas y sádicas ideas que pongo en este fanfic.

**A**dvertencias: Lenguaje inapropiado, OoC, Suspenso (Solo un poco... xD), Lime, Lemmon, Pedofilia, UA.

Butch (22 años)

Kaoru (16 años)

* * *

**๋****• **Pasante **๋****•**

**๋****• **By_PerFecTHeLL**๋****•**

**S**in **C**ordura_(*)

**:.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Brick se paró por enésima vez de su cama, volteó hacia el pequeño mueble marrón al lado de su cama y miró su vaso de agua medio lleno o quizás… medio vacío. Bueno, eso no importaba. Tomó el vaso de cristal en sus manos y bebió una pequeña porción de agua. Suspiró en cuanto sus labios se separaron del vaso. Recordó lo que había hecho hace un momento y gruñó un poco.

_—Pro-profesor…— Momoko soltó un gemido. Brick continuó acariciando esas delineadas curvas. En ese momento, su razón lo había abandonado. Sintió como los pezones de la chica se habían endurecido, quería parar… estaba mal. Pero, su cuerpo se mandaba por sí solo. Lambia su cuello con una gula jamás vista en él, ese maldito dulce le estaba gustando demasiado._

—Veo que no puedes dormir—. La voz de su hermano lo sacó de sus pensamientos, volteó a ver al chico de tez pálida y negó levemente con la cabeza.

—No. Tengo… insomnio— Oh sí, que gran excusa había dado. Butch se levantó de su cama con sumo cuidado, un escalofrió recorrió su torso desnudo. Su cuerpo se tensó un poco al sentir el clima frío, no le vendría nada mal dormir al lado de Kaoru en ese momento.

—No sabes mentir. ¿Lo sabías? — se sentó en la cama de su hermano, un ronquido de Boomer se hizo presente. Ambos se abstuvieron a soltar una pequeña risa. Brick miró a su pequeño hermano abrazar una almohada fuertemente, al parecer estaba soñando con su mamá.

—Está mal— por fin comentó algo el pelirrojo. Volteó a ver a su hermano con una compasión marcada en su rostro. Butch no se inmutó, él sabía a la perfección que eso estaba mal; pero… él lo había hecho sin importar el acto que fuera. Se había enamorado de su alumna profundamente, le había hecho el amor enésimas de veces y… ya hasta había considerado casarse con ella. Había ido a conocer a su familia y había hecho amistad con cada integrante de ésta.

Pero, ahora que su hermano le decía que estaba mal, no sabía que pensar. A una parte de él, le valía lo que las demás personas pensaran. Pero, la otra le decía que le estaba robando la juventud a esa chica que tanto adoraba.

—No está mal— murmuró ácidamente Butch, ganándose una mirada sorprendida de su hermano mayor.

— ¿A qué te refieres? Yo soy mayor que ella, soy su profesor, ella… ni siquiera ha cumplido la mayoría de edad y me dices: ¿Qué no está mal? No te entiendo.

—No es necesario que lo entiendas. Mira, vi lo que tenía que ver… por algo pasan las cosas ¿no? Tú me agradeciste que apareciera en ese preciso momento; pero, enserio ¿querías que lo detuviera? O… ¿agradeciste que fuera yo quien te vio y no otro profesor?

Brick desvió su mirada hacia las sabanas rojizas con las que estaba adornada su cama. Butch se cruzó de brazos, esperando una respuesta.

—Entiéndeme. Yo… no sé qué me pasa. Ella, desde ese día que nos besamos por accidente…

—Espera. ¿Se besaron por accidente?

—Yo… sí. Pero, es que… bueno, yo, este…

—Sí, ya entendí—suspiró un poco y volvió a hacer contacto visual con su hermano—, mira ya te dije que no le voy a decir nada a nadie. Pero, piensa esto: ¿Enserio te gustó besarla? ¿Lo disfrutaste? Y ¿Qué harías si se opusieran a lo suyo?

—Butch, ¿Qué clase de preguntas son esas? ¡Se supone que me deben de ayudar, no empeorar! — gritó Brick, calló al momento al darse cuenta que Arakami se había removido un poco.

—Eso es lo que quiero, ayudarte. Dices que tienes dudas ¿no? —Brick asintió—, pues entonces piensa en las preguntas y dime si no son correctas, quieres…

Butch se levantó de la cama de su hermano y se fue a la suya. No le gustaba verlo así, era un idiota y algunas veces no se soportaban el uno al otro, pero era su hermano después de todo.

Brick se quedó pensativo un momento, respingó un poco fuerte y se acostó en su cama. Deseando dormir y ya no despertar, para no tener que vivir esa «pesadilla». ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle eso precisamente a él? Se suponía… que era el más maduro de los tres, se suponía que él ya utilizaba todo su cerebro… se suponía que él, _era una mierda de ser humano_. Sí, es así como se sentía en ese momento. Cerró los ojos tratando de dormirse, pero la dulce vocecita de Momoko gimiendo en su oído lo sacaba de quicio. Butch sonrió levemente, ver a su hermano sin su comportamiento normal, era algo gracioso.

* * *

—Momoko, ¿Qué paso? — preguntó nuevamente Kaoru, un poco desesperada por el silencio de su amiga.

Ella siguió sin responderle. Quería hablar, explicarle o tal vez articular tan siquiera un pequeño grito de horror; pero nada salía de su boca.

Su corazón palpitaba fuertemente, sentía sus labios un poco resecos. Quería humedecerlos con _su_ saliva, pero… su cuerpo no reaccionaba. No supo cuando se separo de él, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando se paró y le dijo un «hasta mañana».

—Mhm…— un pequeño sonido salió por fin de su boca, pero sólo fue eso y nada más.

— ¡Reacciona de una buena vez! — le soltó una pequeña bofetada, no muy fuerte para no lastimarla, pero si lo suficiente como para despertarla.

Momoko llevó su mano hasta su mejilla enrojecida, miró a Kaoru con esos tiernos ojos rosas y lo único que pudo hacer en ese momento fue: llorar.

Se arrojó a los brazos de su amiga, buscando un poco de protección y sollozó silenciosamente. Kaoru supo que lo mejor por el momento era _no preguntar nada_.

* * *

El sol alumbró un poco el bosque, unos cuantos pajaritos salieron de su nido. Su canto se escuchaba por todo el lugar, se podía detectar un olor de tierra húmeda, algunos pequeños conejitos salieron de su madriguera.

Una alarma sonó por todo el lugar, haciendo que los animales orejones regresaran a su escondite. Las chicas de la cabaña "A", no pudieron retener un pequeño grito. Los varones de las dos cabañas se taparon con la almohada que contaba cada uno de ellos. Kaoru caminó hacia el entrenador, el cuál era el responsable de todo ese escándalo. Ella se había levantado un poco más temprano para calentar, llevaba una hora y media corriendo y su respiración era un poco agitada. Puso sus manos en su cadera y observó a sus compañeros y compañeras salir de las cabañas con los ánimos por el suelo.

— ¡Buenos días, alumnos! — saludó el entrenador, los jóvenes bostezaron un poco, tallaron sus ojos y contestaron con bastante pesar el saludo.

—Buenos días, profesor.

Los pasantes salieron vestidos de una forma muy deportiva, ahora Brick llevaba una gorra roja. La cuál les hacia recordar a sus hermanos como lucia antes. Kaoru arqueó una ceja, se supone que los pasantes deberían estar ya preparados, pero estos apenas venían llegando.

— ¡Buenos días, entrenador, alumnos!

Saludaron los cuatro. El entrenador y los alumnos correspondieron el saludo y se sentaron en el suelo conforme les había tocado. Tenían que darles indicaciones sino querían que muriera alguno de esos _niños_.

—Bien, como ya saben; antes de poner a prueba sus capacidades… debemos hacer una prueba de actitud. Nunca deben dejarse vencer por nada. Aquí aparte de fuerza, se desarrollara ciertas cualidades que sé perfectamente que ustedes tienen.

—Inteligencia, astucia, agilidad, compañerismo, rapidez, trabajo en equipo, y… su _cordura_. Algunos querrán regresar muy pronto a su hogar, pero… una vez que esto haya empezado ya no hay marcha atrás—. Butch se cruzó de brazos y observó a todos.

— ¿Cordura? — murmuró un chico de nombre Ling.

—Sólo les diré… que no se dejen caer en la locura— dijo Butch, formando una pequeña mueca en su rostro.

—Bien, que empiecen los juegos. Porque eso es ¿no?, un juego— agregó Arakami viendo de reojo a Butch, éste le desvió la mirada y observó a Kaoru. Si ese maldito se atrevía a ponerle un dedo encima, se arrepentiría por toda su perra vida.

—Acompáñennos.

Los chicos y chicas se levantaron, a todos les habían dado un pañuelo del color de su equipo. El equipo de Brick y Butch, llevaban enredado en su brazo un pañuelo de color: rojo (para los chicos) y verde (para las chicas). Al contrario de este, el equipo de Arakami y Boomer eran: morado (para las chicas) y azul oscuro (para los varones).

Kaoru ató muy bien el pañuelo en su brazo derecho. Después le ayudo a Miyako y al final a Momoko, la cual se encontraba todavía desconcertada por lo sucedido la noche anterior.

—Tranquila, deja de complicar a tu mente.

Momoko volteó a ver a Kaoru y ésta le sonrió. Momoko hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa.

Las tres voltearon a ver el campo y éste se encontraba cubierto de trampas. Redes, paredes para escalar, una que otra cuerda para balancearse y no tener que caer al lodo; en fin, todo un campo militar.

—Elijan a uno de sus pasantes y… cinco de sus compañeros. Los que elijan sean quienes sean, los representaran en la primera prueba; así que elijan con cuidado porque para la siguiente ellos ya no podrán participar.

Informó el entrenador, los chicos de la cabaña "A" hicieron una mueca de disgusto. Si elegían a Kaoru, ya no podrían tener su apoyo para la siguiente prueba. ¿Qué tal si era más complicada? Pero, si no la elegían ¿perderían esa prueba?

—Y si están pensando en elegir a la señorita Matsubara, olvídense de ello. Ella participará pero: sin contarla en los cinco que elegirán.

El entrenador los miró, sorprendiendo a sus alumnos.

—Entonces, ¿ella no será de nuestro equipo? — preguntó asustado un alumno.

—Sí, pero he hablado con ella… y me ha dejado claro que la primera prueba la quiere hacer por su propia cuenta.

Todos se miraron entre sí. Estaban completamente perdidos, al menos en la prueba. Las chicas temblaron un poco, y no precisamente por el clima. Butch miró de reojo a Kaoru, ésta estaba tranquila; pero una duda le carcomía por dentro: ¿Por qué había decidido hacer la prueba sola? Bueno, eso después se lo preguntaría. Al pensar _después_ una sonrisa se le formó en su rostro, después de hacer el amor, sí eso era lo más conveniente decir. Bell, Amanda, Hiru, Guteru y Minako fueron los elegidos del grupo "B". Otros más fueron para el grupo "A".

Los jóvenes se distribuyeron con sus compañeros, muchos mordían su labio inferior del nerviosismo. Kaoru ajusto los cordones de su pantalón deportivo, ato muy bien los nudos de sus dos tenis y se puso el gorrito con el que contaba su sudadera. Butch la observó detenidamente. Dios, si estuvieran solos no tardaría en hacerle el amor en ese momento. Se veía tan hermosa.

—Pasante…

Su pantalón deportivo se moldeaba a sus caderas, y bajó todo esa tela holgada él sabía que se encontraba un gran tesoro.

—Pasante…

Se puso a pensar un momento en lo sucedido de los días anteriores, la pelea que tuvieron y como la había hecho llorar por culpa de esa maldita maestra.

Maldijo de nuevo _su edad_. Maldijo de nuevo el _año_ en que había _nacido_, qué acaso no pudo nacer en el mismo año que ella o ya de plano dos años antes. No, tenía que ser mayor que ella por seis mugrosos años; aunque en cierto modo compadecía a su hermano mayor. Él la tenía no menos ni más difícil que él, pero ocho años a decir seis, bueno… se escuchaba mucho.

— ¡Pasante! — gritó Arakami un poco frustrado por ser ignorado.

—Mhm…— fue lo único pronunciado por Butch. Arakami resopló un poco y trató de tranquilizarse.

—Que nos han elegido a nosotros.

—Ah… y ¿por eso tanto escándalo? — dijo como si nada, y sopló la mecha que cubría su rostro. Está se levantó sólo un poco y volvió a cubrir su bello rostro masculino.

—Hmm… como sea. Suerte.

Arakami dirigió su mirada hacia el difícil recorrido. Seguramente acabarían: sudados, cansados y lesionados; pero a pesar de eso, sería divertido.

— ¿Te pasa algo? — preguntó Miyako a Kaoru al ver como ésta mordía su labio inferior.

—No, nada. Sólo… nada.

—Mhm… de acuerdo.

El entrenador sacó su silbato, señal de que pronto comenzaría la prueba. Kaoru lamió un poco su labio inferior por alguna extraña razón tenía un inmenso e increíble antojo por un chocolate. Podía creerlo de Momoko, pero… ¿ella? Por Dios, tenía que estar bromeando. Una vez más su lengua volvió a mojar su labio, ese no era el lugar ni el momento de tener ese tipo de situaciones raras.

—Bien, empezaremos con la prueba. Espero ya hayan elegido bien a sus representantes.

Los alumnos afirmaron fuertemente, los diez alumnos seleccionados se pusieron en posición de carrera. Kaoru se les unió junto con los dos pasantes. Había mucha tensión en ese momento, sus frentes a pesar del frío que había alrededor sudaban demasiado.

El sonido del silbato sonó por todo el lugar; los alumnos echaron a correr. Algunos resbalaron debido al lodo que había en algunas partes, Kaoru iba muy bien comparada con los otros. Butch aceleró el paso alcanzándola rápidamente, Kaoru lo volteó a ver molesta; eso en cierta forma le recordaba al inicio de clases, donde él había hecho lo mismo ese día de la loca carrera que habían tenido.

Kaoru aceleró el paso, Butch también lo hizo. Arakami los seguía de cerca, no podía darse el lujo de perder. Kaoru se arrastró bajo la red que había al igual que Butch, ambos quedando sucios en algunas partes. Al salir de la red, comenzaron a correr de nuevo. Empezaron a escalar al mismo tiempo, Kaoru resbaló y quedó colgando; Butch por inercia se detuvo, pero ella con la mirada le dio a entender que siguiera. Él siguió y enseguida fue alcanzado por Arakami.

— ¿Can-sado? — le preguntó Arakami, jadeando fuertemente. Butch arqueó una ceja y sonrió burlonamente.

—Para nada.

Aceleró el paso dejándolo atrás rápidamente, sus alumnas gritaron emocionadas. Kaoru enseguida los alcanzó, miró hacia el cielo y una nube formó una figura muy conocida para ella. Kaoru volteó su mirada hacia enfrente y resbaló, cayó al suelo ganándose una raspadura en su brazo derecho.

— ¡Ouch! — se quejó Kaoru, observó su brazo y miró como la sangre iba saliendo poco a poco. No era la gran cosa, pero sí ardía.

Se levantó lentamente y empezó a correr de nuevo. Momoko y Miyako se voltearon a ver, Kaoru nunca se había caído corriendo. Jamás. Kaoru llegó junto con Butch en primer lugar, como era de esperarse. Arakami se dejó caer al suelo, respiró profundamente y dejó salir el aire. Los compañeros de Kaoru llegaron después y al final los del equipo "A".

Los chicos del equipo "B" gritaron emocionados. Habían ganado la primera prueba. Momoko y Miyako corrieron hacia Kaoru, ésta se sentó algo agitada.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó Miyako, dándole una botella de agua. Kaoru la tomó y bebió de ésta.

—Sí. Descuida, estoy bien.

—Mhm…— Momoko extendió su mano y le ayudó a levantarse.

—Gracias y… estoy bien, Momoko.

—Bueno, chicos… tomen un descanso y nos vemos aquí al medio día.

— ¡Sí, entrenador!

Los alumnos pronto se dispersaron: unos a seguir durmiendo, otros a darse una ducha y algunos a comer a la cafetería.

—Tengo un hambre de perro— dijo Yori, caminó lentamente hacia las bandejas de comida, algo en ellas lo hipnotizaban.

—Ni me lo digas— Bell pasó a su lado golpeándolo y derribándolo. Momoko y Miyako rieron un poco, Kaoru golpeó su frente con la palma de su mano; dejándola un poco enrojecida.

— ¿Traes el dije de tu papá? — preguntó Miyako al notar algo de brillo en el cuello de la pelinegra.

—Sí. Quería dejarlo, pero… por una extraña razón decidí traerlo.

—Ya veo— Miyako volteó a su lado, pero… Momoko ya no estaba—. Pero, ¿Dónde se metió?

—Ahí, esa loca que ves devorando los dulces.

Apuntó Kaoru a un lugar en específico. Y precisamente se encontraba la chica pelirroja viendo maravillada todas esas delicias. Miyako sonrió al ver a su amiga con su peculiar costumbre.

—Vaya, ¿Quién lo diría? La señorita Matsubara es muy buena en los deportes.

Arakami la observó a lo lejos, sonrió y volteó a ver a Butch, el cual se encontraba muy serio.

— ¿Te pasa algo? — preguntó Arakami.

—No. Nada.

Butch caminó hacia la barra de la cafetería, tomó una bandeja, pero otro se interpuso en su camino. Miró los cabellos rubios del chico Wilson y más por inercia que por coraje, su ceño se frunció.

—Perdón, profesor.

Daniel quitó rápidamente su mano, haciendo que Butch hiciera una mueca muy pequeña parecida a una sonrisa.

—Descuide, alumno. Todos estamos _hambrientos_— su mirada se volvió un poco más profunda, haciendo que Danny retrocediera asustado.

—S-sí, es verdad— Daniel agarró otra bandeja y se fue de ahí lo más rápido que pudo.

* * *

— ¡Wow! Kaoru, jamás te había visto comer así. Y menos si se tratan de dulces, ya llevas seis chocolates con ese…

La morena la observó y disolvió el chocolate que tenía en su boca. No era una aficionada a los dulces, ni nada que la dejara asqueada o con ese sabor dulzón invadiendo su garganta. Pero… tenía cierta necesidad por seguir consumiendo esa deliciosa bolita con relleno cremoso.

—No sé qué me pasa… pero, se me antojaron demasiado.

—Mhm…

—No pongas esa cara, Momoko. Ya te dije que no me pasa nada.

—Kaoru: primero fue el vómito y ahora los antojos.

—Miyako, ¿tú también ya vas a empezar?

—Sólo es una opinión, Kaoru. Solamente eso.

—Pues **no** necesito de sus opiniones equivocadas— dijo Kaoru, se levantó y se fue de ahí. Momoko y Miyako se miraron, suspiraron y fueron a perseguirla.

— ¿Cómo es posible qué crean eso?, es ilógico, tonto, estúpido, es… posible.

Kaoru paró su caminar, vio las bolitas de chocolate que tenía en la mano y sus ojos se llenaron de perlas cristalinas.

— ¿Qué pasaría si… fuera cierto? ¿Qué tal sí… estoy…?— una pequeña mano se posó en su hombro, antes de que terminara la frase.

— ¿Qué tal sí qué? — preguntó Butch, volteó el rostro de Kaoru y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

—Butch.

—Sí, ese es mi nombre. Pero, no te pregunté eso.

Kaoru sonrió un poco y desvió su mirada de la de él. Últimamente con él se sentía un poco más sensible, más mimada.

—No, nada. ¿Ya comiste? — preguntó ella, arrepintiéndose al momento. Eso era algo estúpido, ella misma lo había visto metiéndose un bocado a su boca.

—Acaso, ¿eres ciega? — dijo Butch algo burlón. Le encantaba verla enojar, le encantaba verla reír. Olerla, oh sí, otra cosa que le encantaba de ella. Sentirla, una de las razones por la cual la amaba demasiado.

—Yo… no, sólo preguntaba.

—Pues, no preguntes cosas estúpidas.

—Mhm…— sintió un hueco en su corazón, pero decidió no hacerle caso. No sabía qué rayos le pasaba, últimamente estaba muy sensible y eso la frustraba.

— ¿Estás bien? Digo, ya te tardaste en insultarme— dijo Butch, arqueó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos.

—Sí, yo… me voy— Kaoru empezó a caminar hacia su cabaña, pero fue detenida por la mano del pasante.

—Dime, qué tienes. Se supone que me he portado bien, desde que llegamos.

—No. Nada, enserio estoy bien… pero, me siento algo diferente. Eso es todo.

Butch hizo una pequeña mueca, pero decidió dejar el asunto hasta ahí. No quería pelear con ella.

—Bien, de acuerdo. Ya me lo dirás después. Mientras tanto…

* * *

Su corazón latió al mil por hora, sus paredes vaginales trataban de aplastar el miembro de él. Kaoru jadeó fuertemente, apretó sus piernas y Butch soltó un gruñido.

Sacó su miembro, derramándose en la sábana. Kaoru arqueó su espalda al sentir el clímax a los pocos segundos.

—Te amo.

—Y yo a ti.

Kaoru se dejó caer hacia atrás, provocando que la cama de Butch rechinara un poco.

— ¡Oye idiota, abre! ¡También es nuestro cuarto! — se escuchó la voz de Boomer desde el pasillo. Golpeó fuertemente la puerta y Butch gruñó un poco, que pésima suerte tenía.

—Largo de aquí— dijo Butch, abrazando un poco más a Kaoru. Ella se intentaba separar de él, pero le era imposible.

—Acaso, ¿quieres que nos descubran? — susurró Kaoru algo molesta por la actitud de él. Butch hizo caso omiso a lo dicho por ella y trató de dormir.

— ¡Vamos!

— ¡Argh! Ya voy…

Butch se levantó de golpe, tomó su bóxer que estaba en el suelo y se lo puso abriendo de golpe la puerta. Arakami, Boomer y Brick se miraron entre sí, algo asustados por la cara frustrada del pelinegro.

—Amm… ¿te interrumpimos? — preguntó Brick algo desconcertado por la actitud de su hermano.

—No. Estaba durmiendo…— contestó Butch de muy mala manera.

— ¿En bóxer? — preguntó Boomer, arqueó una ceja y esbozó una mueca de confusión.

— ¿Qué? Acaso, ¿existen reglas de cómo vestirse para dormir? — dijo Butch algo molesto, el rubio sólo se incorporó un poco hacia atrás.

—Nada más era una opinión.

—Bien, si no tienen nada más que decir…

—Queremos entrar, es por eso que tocamos—. Brick detuvo la puerta con su mano, antes de que el pelinegro la cerrara. Butch se tensó un poco al escuchar eso, pero permaneció tranquilo. Los dejó pasar y se sorprendió al ver que Kaoru ya no estaba. Seguramente… bajó la cama, fue lo único que pudo pensar.

Brick examinó todo con su bella mirada rojiza; Boomer se aventó a su cama y puso sus brazos detrás de su cabeza, como si fueran su almohada. Arakami se sentó en su cama, observó a Butch que se encontraba algo intranquilo.

—La maestra Alicia, estuvo preguntando por ti— comentó Arakami, ganándose una mirada algo irónica de Butch.

— ¿Así? Qué raro.

— ¿Por qué tendría que estar raro, si tuviste sexo con ella? A lo mejor quiere una explicación— dijo Brick como si nada, acostándose en su cama.

—Tú lo has dicho. Sólo tuve sexo, nada más. Siendo ella una persona adulta, no le debería de tomar tanta importancia—. Butch se cruzó de brazos, se sentó en su cama y desvió la mirada del pelirrojo. Kaoru escuchaba todo con atención, efectivamente estaba bajo la cama. Los pies viriles de Butch se movían un poco impacientes, ella sentía su corazón latir fuertemente por tanta presión que había en el ambiente.

Deseaba que dejara de latir o seguramente la delataría. Pobre corazón, pobre y estúpido corrigió en su mente. Tener que enamorarse de alguien prohibido.

—No deberías de ser así con las mujeres. Además, no nos has querido contar quién es la: afortunada.

— ¿Afortunada? — pensó Kaoru, viendo a los jóvenes pasantes, sin asomarse ni un poco.

— ¿De qué rayos estás hablando?

—Tú sabes a lo que me refiero—dijo Boomer, hizo una pequeña pausa y continúo—: algunos días llegabas tarde, amanecías con ojeras, estás más feliz de lo normal y… un día faltaste a la escuela.

Kaoru adquirió un tono carmín en sus mejillas, sin saber que su pasante estaba en las mismas condiciones que ella.

—Argh… ¡Cállate! ¡Eso es algo que no te incumbe!

Arakami se levantó y miró a Butch de una forma burlona.

—No se te olvide los chupetones que tenía de adorno en su cuello.

— ¡A ti nadie te preguntó así que cierra la boca!

—Bien, la cierro. Pero, me preguntó quién será esa misteriosa mujer… porque todo el cuarto huele a ella— dijo Arakami, volviéndose acostar y tratando de dormirse. Butch se quedó sin habla, Brick y Boomer se miraron de reojo; aspiraron un poco y era verdad… el cuarto olía a mujer. Sin mencionar que la sábana se veía algo húmeda.

—Mhm… se puede saber: ¿Quién es ella? — preguntó Brick, seriamente. Butch hizo una mueca de fastidio, como odiaba que lo interrogaran.

—Nadie en especial.

—No me digas qué volviste con la maestra— dijo Boomer con algo de ingenuidad. Él siempre era así, a pesar de su edad; su mente aun seguía siendo inocente… como la de un niño de seis años. Sin mencionar que él era el único virgen que quedaba en la familia Akamiya, cosa que le incomodaba un poco por las burlas de su padre.

—Sí, eso hice— dijo Butch rápidamente. Si lo negaba entonces sería peor, ya que empezarían con el interrogatorio más largo de su vida.

Kaoru sintió un hueco en su corazón, otra vez ese sentimiento lo sentía dentro de ella. Sintió un leve mareo, cerró sus ojos y recostó su cabeza en el suelo. Sintió como si se fuera a desmayar, pero no era el momento. Parpadeó un poco y volvió a cerrar los ojos, una imagen de su padre se hizo presente.

—Y… ¿Dónde está? — preguntó Brick, no creyéndole nada.

—Pues se acaba de ir, sólo quería divertirme un rato.

—Hmp…

—Brick, es enserio. Si me quieres creer hazlo, sino no lo hagas. Me da igual.

Kaoru reaccionó ante esas palabras, es como si ella estuviera hablando con Momoko.

Brick suspiró, esperaba esa respuesta.

—Como sea… voy a ver al entrenador, para ver que prueba es la siguiente.

— ¿Te acompaño? — preguntó Boomer, lanzando una pelotita al aire y volviéndola atrapar, así consecutivamente.

—Sí, vamos. ¿No vas Arakami?

—No. Vayan ustedes—. Butch lo maldijo cien veces, tal vez más. El pelirrojo y el rubio salieron, dejando a los dos chicos de piel pálida viéndose desafiantes. Arakami fue el primero en desviar la mirada, si algo tenía que admitir era qué: en miradas nadie le ganaba a Butch.

—Sabes, recibí un mensaje hace unos días.

— ¿Así? ¿Y se supone qué me deba de importar?

—Pues… sí. Era de Patrice, me preguntó por ti.

—Da igual, ella sabe que… ya no siento nada por ella.

— ¿Nada?

—Nada.

Butch aseguró sus palabras viéndolo a los ojos. Arakami se sorprendió un poco, pero después recobró la compostura.

—Pensé que la amabas.

—Pensaste mal.

—Lástima.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque ella se quería casar contigo.

Las pupilas de Kaoru se dilataron, observó su anillo de compromiso y lo giró un poco, jugueteando con él.

—No. Ella se quería casar con ese anciano, ella no sabía que _yo era rico_.

—Pues, es un poco interesada; pero…

— ¿Un poco?

—De acuerdo. Es inmensamente interesada, pero tú sabes que ella realmente sentía algo por ti y…

—Y no me interesa, si vas a seguir hablándome de ella, será mejor que te vayas— le advirtió Butch, se levantó molesto y lo sacó a empujones de ahí. Arakami, no hizo resistencia… le podría ir peor. Cerró la puerta algo frustrado, y volteó a ver a Kaoru que salía debajo de la cama con una toalla enredada en su cuerpo.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó Kaoru, se acercó a él y tocó su mejilla. Butch relajó sus hombros y posó su mano sobre la de Kaoru, la cual besó tiernamente.

—A veces, ese idiota me hace enojar.

—Es porque te hablo de esa tal Patrice, ¿verdad?

Butch le desvió la mirada, después de todo había acertado. Kaoru está vez no retuvo el llanto, sollozó en silencio. Butch levantó su mirada hacia ella, se maldijo un millón de veces; no le gustaba verla así y menos por su culpa.

—No llores, muñequita. Por favor, Kaoru… yo ya no siento nada por ella te lo juro. Tú crees que si sintiera algo por ella, ¿la hubiera dejado esa vez en la salida del gimnasio?

Kaoru se limpió sus lágrimas y lo volteó a ver aún con la mirada cristalina.

—Yo…— trató de decir Kaoru, cuando su vista se le nubló y cayó inconsciente.

— ¡Kaoru! — fue lo único que pudo escuchar.

* * *

_"Ya llegué, papi". Informó una pequeña niña, la cual llevaba un uniforme de fútbol. Unos cinco años, tal vez seis. _

_Un hombre musculoso se encontraba en la sala ejercitándose. _

_"Bienvenida, ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?" dijo el hombre sin parar de hacer sus abdominales. Kaoru se posiciono enfrente de su padre y lo miró sonriéndole. _

_"Bien, ganamos" comentó alegremente la pequeña. Tokio paró su ejercicio. _

_"Me alegra. Perdón por no ir, pero mañana me enfrento con mi peor enemigo."_

_"¿Cara de panda Mcgrow?" preguntó la pequeña. _

_"Sí."_

_"Vaya, pues suerte papá. Te estaremos apoyando". Tokio sonrió a su pequeña, detuvo por un momento su entrenamiento y extendió sus brazos para darle un abrazo. _

_"Nunca te dejare, Kaoru" susurró Tokio a su pequeña adoración. Kaoru lo observó y sonrió, extendió su dedo meñique hacia su padre._

_"¿Me lo prometes?" preguntó Kaoru. Tokio sonrió y entrelazo su dedo meñique con el de su hija._

_"Te lo prometo"._

* * *

—Kaoru, despierta por favor— Butch la sacudió levemente de los hombros. Ella hizo una expresión de molestia en su rostro, abrió los ojos esperando encontrarse con su padre; pero su corazón se entristeció al notar que era sólo un sueño.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó el pasante, preocupado. Kaoru asintió y desvió su mirada rápidamente. Observó las sabanas que cubrían parte de su cuerpo, y no pudo evitar soltar unas cuantas lágrimas.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué soñé eso? — se preguntó a sí misma.

— ¿Segura que estás bien? — levantó el rostro de su adorada niña.

—Sí, sólo… recordé algo. Simplemente eso.

Kaoru se acurrucó en los brazos de Butch, abrazándolo fuertemente.

—Nunca me dejaras ¿cierto?

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Sólo prométemelo.

—Mhm… de acuerdo. Nunca lo hare.

Kaoru repitió su sueño y extiendiendo su dedo meñique hacia Butch; éste se desconcertó un poco, pero al final entrelazó su dedo con el de ella.

* * *

— ¡Momoko, Miyako! — gritó Kana, una chica de cabello rizado, café.

— ¿Qué pasa, Kana? — preguntó Momoko al verla tan agitada.

—Los muchachos, nuestro cuarto, lombrices… ¡Asqueroso! — dijo la chica, formando una revoltura con cada palabra que pronunciaba.

Kaoru venía caminando con Butch, conversando de **P**asante a **A**lumna.

—Ya le dije que no necesito que me entrene. Además, no pienso dejar la pelea así. Quiero la revancha.

—No hablas enserio ¿verdad?

Kaoru frenó su paso y se cruzó de brazos. Butch sonrió y la miró retadoramente.

—De acuerdo, le daré la revancha señorita Matsubara. Si eso la hace feliz.

Kaoru sonrió, pero deshizo su sonrisa al escuchar un grito de Miyako.

—Miyako…—otro grito se escuchó—Momoko.

Kaoru sin pensarlo dos veces, salió corriendo a donde provenían los gritos; seguida de Butch.

Abrió la puerta de golpe y observó a todas las chicas (incluyendo a sus amigas) gritar horrorizadas encima de las camas.

— ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? — preguntó Kaoru, observó el suelo y vio unas cuantas tiras rosas arrastrándose en el suelo. Suspiró al notar que no era nada grave, buscó con su mirada un balde y lo localizó enseguida.

— ¿Quién hizo esto, Momoko? — preguntó Kaoru, yendo por el balde.

—Los chicos de la cabaña "B" — respondió Momoko con unas cuantas lagrimitas en sus ojos.

— ¡Son asquerosos! — expresó Miyako, abrazando a Momoko. Kaoru se acercó a los gusanos y los echó como si nada en el balde. Ensució un poco de tierra su mano, pero al fin acabó.

— ¿Y-ya son to-todos? — preguntó Miyako, algo asustada.

—Sí. Ya dejen de lloriquear— dijo Kaoru, salió con el balde y Butch la siguió con la mirada. Ahora, ¿Qué era lo que pensaba hacer?

Se dirigió a la cabaña de sus contrincantes varones, tocó levemente la puerta y observó por la ventana. Efectivamente, ellos lo habían hecho, ya que morían a carcajadas.

Volvió a tocar, esperó tranquila a que le abrieran. Uno de ellos abrió y miró a Kaoru, el rostro del chico se sorprendió a morir. Intentó cerrar la puerta, pero fue en vano. Kaoru la sostuvo con su mano libre y lo empujó.

—Óiganme bien, dejen de comportarse como idiotas. Si quieren guerra la tendrán. Pero será en las siguientes pruebas, si me entero que llegan hacer algo más en contra de mi cabaña; se las verán conmigo. —finalizó Kaoru, arrojó las lombrices a la cabaña de los chicos y se fue de ahí.

— ¿Era necesario la amenaza? — preguntó Butch a Kaoru, los tres pasantes faltantes llegaron junto con los profesores. Tal como los policías, siempre llegando tarde*.

—Era eficiente.

—Lo que digas— murmuró Butch y se cruzó de brazos. Definitivamente, esa chica era única.

* * *

**R**eviews?

No copien mis fanfics, no los presto, ni nada. Si les gustó, mejor ofrezcan mi link ¬¬. No sean Plagiadores.

Me quedó un poco puaj! pero prometó hacerlo mejor para el proximo capitulo. Lo he subido para que no esten pensando que ya me olvide de Pasante. xD


	18. Chapter XVIII

**N**otas de la autora: Aquí, pasando a dejar la actualización como prometí. Ya tengo listo el sig. capítulo sip! Pero no lo subiré por el momento :D... jajaja, no me odieeenn... espero les guste este capítulo. Gracias a los que han seguido a Pasante hasta ahora, en realidad los apreció. Y lo único que pido es que dejen un review confirmando su visita :D! Y si no, pues de todos modos gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer. ^^

**F**anfic Dedicado: Marinav92

**D**isclaimer: Las chicas superpoderosas Z, no me pertenecen. Lo único que es de mi propiedad son las maniáticas y sádicas ideas que pongo en este fanfic.

**A**dvertencias: Lenguaje inapropiado, OoC, Suspenso (Solo un poco... xD), Lime, Lemmon, Pedofilia, UA.

Butch (22 años)

Kaoru (16 años)

___

* * *

_

**๋****• **Pasante**๋****•**

**๋****• **By_PerFecTHeLL**๋****•**

**S**in **C**ordura_(*)

**:.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los alumnos se encontraban comiendo en la cafetería, después de un buen sermón patrocinado por el entrenador y los demás profesores, bueno, les había provocado hambre.

Kaoru se encontraba algo molesta por lo sucedido, sin embargo trataba de tomarle la menor importancia. Los hombres siempre habían sido estúpidos en ese sentido—siempre metiéndose con el más débil—.

Pegó un puñetazo más fuerte a la gruesa tabla que el entrenador había plantado para ella. El trozo de roble tembló sólo un poco y nada más. Kaoru miró sus nudillos, se encontraban levemente enrojecidos. Sus amigas la observaban sentadas en el suelo, comiendo unos cuantos bocadillos. Una mirada de admiración se podía observar en los ojos de cada una de ellas.

—Deberías descansar. —sugirió Miyako al ver como Kaoru comenzaba a patear la tabla con su espinilla. Momoko sonrió y posó su mano sobre el hombro de Miyako, ésta la volteó a ver.

—Déjala. Está emocionada por la revancha.

Miyako volvió su vista a Kaoru; era verdad, jamás había visto a la pelinegra esmerarse tanto en un entrenamiento. Sí, los hacía constantemente pero no muy duros. Para Kaoru era vital no perder mucha fuerza durante absurdos entrenamientos; aunque a veces lograba sacar un poco de sangre de sus nudillos o espinillas—Miyako era quien la curaba y regañaba por el daño ocasionado—.

Otra patada más y esta vez la tabla se agrietó un poco. Kaoru se detuvo un momento para respirar, la respiración era algo vital durante las peleas. Deshizo su pose de pelea y giró su cuerpo en dirección de sus amigas, puso sus manos en su cadera y comenzó a caminar—era justo un descanso—.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — Miyako enseguida la observó de sus manos, rodillas y espinillas. Kaoru sonrió, ella siempre se preocupaba por ella; aunque sólo fuese un entrenamiento. Momoko también solía preocuparse, pero sólo cuando tenía que pelear contra alguien o cuando se excedía de entrenamiento—que muy rara vez solía pasar—.

Miyako como siempre curó sus pequeñas heridas. Ocasionó unos cuantos gritos de Kaoru, debido al alcohol que había añadido al algodón; sin embargo, ella la regañaba diciéndole que: "como era posible que aguantara semejantes golpes y ahora se quejara de un poco de alcohol".

El sudor que corría por su cuerpo se empezó a evaporar, el sol ya había salido en su completitud.

Kaoru comió otro bocadillo, miró a sus amigos salir de la cabaña y acercarse a ellas.

—Oye, ¿Qué tal si jugamos un poco? El entrenador y los pasantes dijeron que por el momento no nos darán instrucciones. Hasta que se defina si es debido o no la prueba.

— ¿Jugar? ¿A qué? ¡Amo los juegos! —dijo Momoko exaltada. Después de todo, seguía teniendo esa actitud infantil tan tierna en ella.

— ¿Qué tal… a las escondidas? — propuso uno. Los demás negaron con la cabeza. No podían, algún animal les podría picar; sin mencionar que no se podían alejar de las cabañas.

—Yo tengo una idea.

Todos esperaron a que Miyako hablara, ella tomó su vaso y bebió lentamente el jugo de manzana que había en él.

—Juguemos a los quemados*— dijo. Todos se asombraron, Kaoru la volteó a ver.

— ¿Estás bien, Miyako?

—Sí. ¿Por qué la pregunta, Momoko? —dijo ella, sonriente como siempre.

— ¿Cómo que por qué? A ti nunca te ha gustado la violencia en los juegos. — le trató de recordar Kaoru, por sí a su amiga se le había olvidado ese hecho.

—Bueno, yo no jugaría. Sería algo así como la «arbitra».

»Además, pensé que les gustaría. Después de todo, a ustedes les gusta ese tipo de juegos rudos.

Todos sonrieron, tenían que admitir que, golpear a otros con un balón de goma era… divertido.

—Bien, entonces… hagámoslo. —Kaoru se levantó junto con Momoko. Ellas participarían.

— ¡Hombres contra Mujeres! — gritaron todos los varones. Kaoru entrecerró sus ojos. Malditos machistas. Observó a sus compañeras de equipo las cuales temblaban un poco al imaginarse golpeadas por un balón. Las únicas que podían servirle para ese tipo de juego eran: Bell y Momoko. Como quería que sus compañeras «góticas» estuvieran en ese momento a su lado. Ellas les darían la paliza de su vida a los hombres, pero… no estaban, así que tenía que conformarse con lo que tenía enfrente.

—Debería detener esto, profesor. — murmuró la maestra algo enojada por el enfrentamiento «bárbaro» que iban a tener en pocos momentos.

—No.

— ¿Qué busca? ¿Qué las alumnas salgan lastimadas?

—No. Quiero comprobar algo.

—Perdone la inmiscuiría, pero… ¿Qué busca comprobar? — preguntó Butch con algo de curiosidad.

—Ya lo verás. Si eres buen entrenador, lo sabrás por tu propia cuenta.

Butch lo observó un poco, esperando encontrar la respuesta en su mirada y después—al no encontrarla— volteó a ver al campo de batalla que se había armado.

—No tengan miedo. Es sólo un balón, recuerden atraparlo y lanzarlo a cualquier hombre. Y… esquiven.

Las chicas asintieron nerviosas. Estaban a determinada distancia de los varones, no muy cerca ni muy lejos—lo suficiente para que el balonazo doliera—. Kaoru junto con Yori, trazaron un cuadrado; encerrando a sus compañeros dentro de él. Una línea en medio los dividió. Mujeres a la derecha, hombres a la izquierda.

—Las mujeres empiezan. —dijo Carl, lanzó el balón hacia Akako, quien incorporó parte de su cuerpo hacia atrás y dejó caer la pelota. Kaoru golpeó su frente con la palma de su mano, dejándola levemente enrojecida. Los varones comenzaron a reír, sabiendo de antemano que tenían la victoria asegurada.

Kaoru tomó el balón y lo botó un par de veces. Giró el balón en la punta de su dedo y sonrió levemente al ver a sus contrincantes. Los chicos apaciguaron sus risas.

—Comencemos.

Arrojó el balón; uno, dos, no… tres de un solo tiro. Eso sí era ser una profesional en deportes. La pelota rodó hasta los pies de Kaoru, ella posicionó su pie derecho sobre la pelota, sus manos en su cadera y murmuró: « ¿Quién es el siguiente?». Miró por el rabillo del ojo a sus compañeras.

—Sólo… no dejen que las toque la pelota.

Las chicas asintieron. Pocos minutos después, cinco de ellas recibieron abruptos golpes (por la pelota). Momoko esquivó una pelota. Sí, ahora eran más pelotas agregadas al juego y eso lo hacía más difícil.

—Vamos. Demuestra que tienes la inteligencia de tu madre— murmuró el entrenador. Butch prestaba atención a cada movimiento que hacían. Sí, era cierto que ese juego te ayudaba en tu agilidad, trabajo de equipo y otras cosas más que en ese momento no recordaba. Hace años que no jugaba ese conocido juego. Recordó el momento en el que Boomer lo había acusado con su mamá por golpearlo duramente con la pelota.

_—Mamá, mamá— huía el pequeño Boomer de su hermano de en medio. Butch lo jaló del cuello de su playera, haciendo que el rubio cayera de sentón al suelo. _

_—Deja de llorar. Tú quisiste jugar, así que ahora te aguantas._

_Butch escuchó un pequeño ruido. El saxofón de un auto, sí era eso. Siempre había podido reconocer el sonido del auto de su madre, habría problemas—castigo por un mes, tal vez— si no consolaba a su pequeño hermano; el cuál se encontraba todavía en el suelo sollozando. _

_—Ya, deja de llorar. ¡Vamos! No fue para tan…— el sonido de la cerradura de la puerta abriéndose lo hizo alertarse. Trató de limpiar las lágrimas de su pequeño hermano, pero fue en vano. _

_—Pequeño 'Boomy', ¿Qué te paso? — preguntó Karin posicionándose a la altura de su pequeño hombrecito. Boomer descubrió sus parpados y observó a su adorada progenitora; tal vez fue por instinto, tal vez porque así lo quiso… el punto es, que se arrojó a sus brazos llorando. Acusando a Butch de haberle pegado._

Butch sonrió levemente, recordar eso le hacía un poco de gracia. No le había ido tan mal después de todo, dos semanas de castigo y sin merienda, pasaban rápido.

—Deberíamos rendirnos— propuso una chica, haciendo que Kaoru la fulminara con la mirada. De trece chicas sólo quedaban seis.

— ¡Claro que no! ¡Jamás en mi vida me he rendido y no lo haré ahora sólo por un estúpido juego de quemados! — dijo con un tono determinante. Y era cierto: no se había rendido cuando quiso entrar al equipo de fútbol, no se rindió cuando entró al de luchas, ni mucho menos se rindió cuando… su padre había muerto. A ella no le gustaba rendirse.

—Bien, y ¿Qué sugieres, genio? ¡Estamos acabadas! ¡Ellos son nueve! Apenas hemos sacado a cuatro.

Kaoru respingó algo frustrada. Era verdad.

—Yo tengo una idea— levantó la mano Momoko como pidiendo autorización para hablar. Se habían tomado cinco minutos de descanso o más bien de 'tiempo fuera'.

—Dilo de una buena vez.

—A todas nos gusta bailar ¿cierto?

Kaoru la miró confundida a su amiga pelirroja. El baile, ¿Qué tenía que ver eso con el juego?

—Sí. ¿Y eso qué?

—Porque no combinamos al baile con el juego. Nos ayudaría a esquivar los pelotazos y a no sufrir tanto.

—Y a patear traseros. —dijo Kaoru riéndose. Las chicas sonrieron convencidas con la idea y se fueron a posicionar de nuevo.

— ¡Ya dejaron de llorar!

— ¡Cierra la boca! ¡Los que van a llorar van hacer otros! — respondió Bell a la burla de Yori.

—Déjalo, Bell. ¿Recuerdas la canción de 'Numb' de 'Linkin Park'?

Bell arqueó una ceja, ¿acaso conversaría con ella de canciones en ese preciso momento?

—Sí.

—Pues memorízala y… patea traseros.

Bell sonrió, tomó el balón y lo lanzó fuertemente contra Yori. Provocando que éste apenas lo lograra esquivar. Así empezó una grandiosa «batalla» de pelotazos. Todos acabaron exhaustos, otros un poco avergonzados—porque las chicas habían ganado—, pero felices después de todo; se habían divertido y eso era lo que importaba.

— ¿Te diste cuenta? — preguntó el entrenador, mirando todavía a los jóvenes agotados.

—Hmm…— fue lo único que pudo pronunciar Butch.

— ¿Te diste cuenta de quién fue el líder en esta situación?

Butch se quedó pensativo un momento y después asintió.

—Kaoru podrá tener más fuerza que las demás, podrá ser más ágil. Pero le falto método. Planear cuidadosamente como enfrentar al enemigo. Momoko fue quien tomó el control de la situación al hallar una solución al problema.

—Exacto.

—Gracias, entrenador.

— ¿Mhm…?

—Por enseñarme algo nuevo— dijo Butch observándolo de reojo y volviendo su vista a los estudiantes. Su boca hizo una mueca torcida parecida a una sonrisa, pero sin llegar a parecérsele.

* * *

Eran las 5:00 p.m., el entrenador había reunido a todos los alumnos. Las chicas se habían duchado y cambiado. Una ropa un poco más fresca—el clima era abrupto en las noches y mañanas—.

—Mañana saldrán al bosque. Procuren llevar sólo lo necesario. No se sobrecarguen, porque… no podrán subir ni la más pequeña colina.

A cada pasante de cada equipo se le había dado dos libros de plantas medicinales y… mortales. Una pequeña prueba de Ricinus Communis* y sus padres estarían vestidos de negro, llorando como Magdalenas*.

Todos los chicos y chicas voltearon por inercia hacia el bosque. Algo hermoso, algo escalofriante. Seguridad, era lo que menos se podría encontrar en él. Sí morían, ¿alguien los escucharía? Sería una muerte ¿Silenciosa? ¿Dolorosa? Sí, probablemente.

Los ojos adolescentes se perdieron completamente del mundo real. Cinco, seis o quince segundos. Quizá un minuto. El bosque era algo aterrador en la noches, y todas esas películas de horror que habían visto muchísimas veces en los cines no ayudaban mucho. ¿Quién les aseguraba que no había ningún psicópata oculto en el bosque?

Nadie comentó nada. Cenaron y se fueron a dormir. Mañana saldrían temprano.

* * *

Murmullos se escuchaban a los alrededores. Ya llevaban una hora caminando, según la cronología de sus relojes. Muchos bebían agua como si estuvieran en medio del vasto desierto. Los pasantes se detuvieron.

—Aquí tomamos diferentes caminos. Nos veremos dentro de tres días.

—Los últimos dos días sobreviviremos juntos— dijo Brick dándole la mano a sus oponentes.

—Nos vemos— dijo Arakami sonriendo, estrechando la mano con Butch. El moreno apretó su mano un poco, haciéndole saber que lo tendría vigilado. El problema era que: lo mantendría vigilado de ¿Qué?

El equipo "A" (liderado por: Butch y Brick) fue por la izquierda, el equipo "B" tomó el camino de la derecha. Muy pronto comenzó la larga caminata de 'nunca' acabar. Desde el punto de vista de los alumnos. Los grandes árboles y extensa vegetación hacían parecer el camino completamente igual. Parecía que estaban caminando sin rumbo fijo —si los estudiantes se enterasen que esa loca idea era verdad, seguramente no tardarían en reclamarles—; tenían que perderse, sobrevivir por tres largos días y reunirse con el otro equipo al cuarto día. Era algo dramático utilizar la palabra «sobrevivir», hasta se podría decir que era una exageración. Pero, ninguno de ellos podía asegurar que no sería atacado por algún animal salvaje o comer algún alimento altamente venenoso. O caer en un abismo muy profundo.

Nadie sabía eso.

* * *

Pasaron tres horas después de su larga caminata. El camino, ¿camino? No había ningún camino por el cual caminar. Habían subido rocas, bajado. Escalado un par de pequeños montículos y descendido de ellos. El maldito Camino que recorrían no era más que un montón de rocas y tierra, césped y árboles. Todo absolutamente igual o casi igual, pero ese no era el punto. Probablemente los jóvenes se sentirían más conformes con una limusina que los llevara hasta donde ellos quisieran. Eso sí, sin baches que los hicieran saltar de una lado a otro. O piedras que se interpusieran en su camino y les quitarán tiempo.

Pero ¡Qué clase de mierda era eso!, o sí… la cruda realidad tocando la puerta de su mente. Haciéndolos reaccionar y diciéndoles: « ¡Oye idiota! ¡Reacciona que puedes caer en un abismo! ».

—Deberíamos descansar— sugirió Boomer jadeando fuertemente. Es por eso que prefería la cocina, nunca le había gustado el ejercicio. No era bueno en los deportes, pero en la cocina era el mejor. Alguien cometería el mayor de los pecados, despreciando una comida preparada por él. Se perderían del más delicioso bocado que su impura boca hubiera probado. Eso sí, en deportes: era un asco.

—Sí. Creo que será lo mejor.

Los chicos dejaron caer sus pesadas mochilas de acampar. Las chicas se dejaron caer con todo y mochila.

— ¿Ya pasaron los tres días? — preguntó Amaya. Admirando el maravilloso cielo arriba de ellos.

—Ni siquiera es medio día. — contestó Dayu. Un chico de cabello largo y negro. Kaoru miró a su alrededor: flores, hierbas, montones de hojas secas, mosquitos volando en su cara. Miyako observó unas hermosas flores cerca de donde estaban. Dejó su mochila en el suelo y se puso de pie dispuesta a ir a cortarlas.

— ¿Quieres agua? — ofreció Momoko a Kaoru, ella bebió sólo un poco. No debía desperdiciar el agua, en cuanto tuviera mucha sed, bebería un poco más.

Kaoru miró la mochila de Miyako abandonada, vagó su mirada por todo el lugar y observó a la rubia observando unas extrañas flores de color blanco.

Se paró con toda la calma del mundo y se acercó a ella. Miyako extendió su mano a punto de cortarlas.

—Será mejor que no lo hagas.

— ¿Kaoru? — giró su mirada aún con la mano extendida.

—Esa planta es venenosa. No quiero tenerte enferma o que mueras.

— ¿Venenosa? Pero si es tan linda.

—Las apariencias engañan.

Miyako alejó su mano y se acercó a Kaoru. Le sonrió como siempre y regresaron juntas con los demás.

— ¿Cómo sabías que era venenosa? — preguntó Miyako, mordiendo un bollo y ofreciéndole otro a Kaoru. Ésta lo tomó y comió un poco, tomándose su tiempo para contestar.

—Mi padre. Él fue quien me enseñó.

Kaoru sonrió un poco melancólica. Recordar a su padre la ponía en un estado sentimental, en el cual ni ella misma se reconocía.

—Lo siento, no debí preguntar.

—No te culpes, Miyako. Estoy bien—. Kaoru enterneció un poco su mirada y sonrió al recordar como su padre, Dai y ella iban de campamento cada verano. Cómo no recordar ese día en que la regaño porque estuvo a punto de tocar la misma planta que Miyako hace unos momentos.

_—Pero, es muy bonita— dijo Kaoru, mirando la planta. Que por supuesto no parecía para nada peligrosa._

_—No, Kaoru. No puedes tocarla, esta es una Cicuta* y es muy peligrosa, cariño. _

_—Mhm… aun sigo creyendo que es bonita._

_—Sí. Es hermosa, pero… las apariencias engañan. _

—Ya veo— pronunció Miyako al escuchar el relato de Kaoru.

—Es por eso que las conozco. Me enseñó también acerca de unas plantas medicinales, y otra variedad de venenosas.

—Tu papá era genial, Kaoru. —murmuró Momoko, deteniendo un momento su comer.

—Lo sé.

—Bien, estudiantes. Como su compañera Momoko nos informó acerca de lo que ocurrió, hemos decidido hacerles saber que plantas son venenosas y cuales medicinales, también podremos encontrar algunas que otras comestibles.

—Deben tener cuidado debido a que…

* * *

—Con el más pequeño contacto pueden morir, y recuerden que el hospital está muy lejos de aquí. — terminó de decir Butch, viendo a todos seriamente. Brick suspiró y recargó su mochila en una roca; acomodó su alborotado cabello rojizo dentro de su gorra. Su hermano se paró junto a él.

—Tienes algo. ¿Qué te pasa? O… más bien, ¿Qué es lo qué pasa por tu mente?

Brick lo miró algo fastidiado. ¿Cómo es que no lograba entender qué… era un maldito pedófilo?

—Nada. Sólo estoy cansado.

Butch arqueó una ceja y se carcajeó un poco.

— ¿Cansado? ¡Por favor!, cuantas veces tengo que repetirte que no soy Boomer.

—Lo sé.

—Entonces, ¿me vas a decir?

—Míralos. — dijo Brick, Butch volteó su mirada a sus alumnos. Éstos se encontraban haciéndose bromas pesadas, mientras las chicas desaprobaban el comportamiento de los varones. Típico de los adolescentes.

»He pensado lo que me dijiste. He pensado una respuesta para cada pregunta que me has hecho; pero, sabes… aún no he encontrado la respuesta.

Continuó diciendo Brick a su hermano menor. Butch parecía confundido, no sabía a qué se refería su hermano con eso. Él estaba completamente seguro que ya había encontrado esas respuestas, pero que… **no** habían sido precisamente las que él quería.

—Deberías dejar de preocuparte tanto y dejar que las cosas pasen.

Brick abrió sus ojos, denotando la sorpresa que sentía en ese momento. Su hermano definitivamente se había caído de la cama de chiquito o tantos golpes de Muay Thai le habían surgido efecto hasta ahora. Seguramente estaba hablando consigo mismo en ese momento y simplemente lo ignoraba o tal vez lo hacía con el fin de burlarse de él. Pero, desgraciadamente—afortunadamente— estaba hablando enserio. Completamente enserio.

—No puedo. Ella, ella… es una niña.

—Claro que no. Es una adolescente, una muchacha de dieciséis o diecisiete años. Tampoco te creas tan pervertido— dijo con un toque burlón. Brick suspiró, tal vez su hermano tenía razón; simplemente debía dejar que las cosas pasaran y… y ¿acaso lo estaba volviendo loco a él también? Lo sabía, sabía que esa caída que había tenido a sus ocho años de edad le afectaría. El doctor le había dicho que no era nada grave, ese maldito perro lo pagaría por mentirle de esa cruel manera. Lástima que ya no podía, después de todo el doctor había muerto hace tres años; según se había enterado por su padre.

Seguramente se había ido al infierno, después de todo mentirle a alguien de esa manera era demasiado cruel.

¡Pero qué demonios estaba pensando! La culpa no era del difunto doctor, sino de él. Sí, él tenía toda la maldita culpa. Se sentía como un cerdo atraído por una linda borreguita; pero, eso no venía al caso.

— ¿Quieres un chocolate? — ofreció Butch, sacando de sus pensamientos a su hermano mayor. El pelirrojo lo observó y frunció el ceño.

—Soy alérgico. Tú ya lo sabes.

—Pues, ni tanto hermanito. — dijo Butch ahogando una risa por la cara de su hermano. Brick bufó un poco y se alejó de él; caminó hacia donde estaban los alumnos, se quedó parado en algún indeterminado lugar y cruzó sus brazos, tomó una postura firme—demostrando un poco su enojo—. Butch carcajeó un poco y se sentó en el suelo, recargó su espalda en la roca y cerró los ojos; esperando soñar con cierta chiquilla que lo tenía enloquecido.

* * *

—Deberíamos buscar un lugar para acampar, no tarda en oscurecer.

—Sí, tienes razón.

— ¡Chicos! ¡Señoritas! ¡Vamos a acampar aquí! ¡Aquí permaneceremos por tres días, y nos sirve de ventaja que este el río cerca!

—Formen las carpas, no tan juntas ni tan separadas. No se alejen mucho y verifiquen el lugar donde la vayan a establecer.

Los alumnos respingaron exhaustos, era increíble que llevaran cinco horas caminando y **todo** se viera completamente **igual**.

Todos empezaron a armar las tiendas de campaña. Kaoru formó la suya, la compartiría con sus amigas. Miyako y Momoko se encargaron de limpiar el lugar donde se armaría la carpa, absteniéndose de tocar alguna planta desconocida. El suelo quedó limpio. Kaoru extendió los "vientos" evitando que quedara algunas arrugas, empezó a clavar las estacas con una roca—no le quedaba otra opción, había olvidado el martillo—. Tardó un poco, pero al final acabó. Empezaría con la parte superior.

* * *

—Listo.

—Vaya, no sabía que recordabas como armar una carpa.

—Cierra la boca, Butch. No es tan difícil. — dijo Brick un poco ofendido, después de todo él no ayudaba mucho cuando se iban de campamento con sus tíos. Sinceramente, a él le gustaba más la ciudad que el campo—en pocas palabras, no le gustaba trabajar pesado—. Un sonido hizo que Brick se calmara un poco—sólo un poco—. Sacó su celular de un millón de euros o tal vez más, los chicos lo observaron impresionados, las chicas ilusionadas—si se casaban con alguno de esos pasantes no les faltaría nada—. ¡Oh poderosa imaginación que juegas con las hormonas femeninas de las adolescentes de ahora!

Brick sintió una leve incomodidad, volteó y notó a sus alumnos observarlo cuidadosamente—bueno, no a él. A su celular—.

—Amm… ¿ya acabaron de construir sus tiendas? — preguntó el pelirrojo, algo molesto. Últimamente se sentía muy molesto, irritado, frustrado, preocupado… en fin; parecía una mujer en sus días de regla.

Los alumnos volvieron a su labor. Butch arqueó una ceja esperando que su hermano le dijera quien le había mandado mensaje.

—Es papá.

—Mhm… pensé que alguien más importante. — dijo Butch despreocupado, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón deportivo.

* * *

— ¿Alguien trae un encendedor? — preguntó Arakami, viendo las varas secas que habían recolectado en medio de todas las tiendas. Kaoru hizo una mueca de fastidio, definitivamente esto tenía que hacerlo ella. Apartó al pasante de música y colocó una vara un poco gruesa encima de un tronco. Empezó a simular un frotamiento de manos, haciendo que la varita empezará a girar encima del tronco; Momoko empezó a soplar en el pequeño agujero que se había formado en el tronco. El humo se hizo presente, y una pequeña llama se formó en el tronco.

—Ok, olviden el encendedor. Buen trabajo, señorita Matsubara.

—Gracias, pasante.

Kaoru se levantó, secó su frente; estaba haciendo calor. El río no se escuchaba muy lejos, probablemente les tomaría unos diez minutos para llegar a él.

—Se escucha un río cerca— comentó Kaoru. Los pasantes se miraron entre sí, no sería mala idea zambullirse un momento.

—Las mujeres podemos ir primero, y que los hombres se queden cuidando.

Varias quejas varoniles se escucharon ante la propuesta de Miyako. Los pasantes no sabían qué hacer, no podían dejar ir a las alumnas solas; pero tampoco podían ir y parecer unos pervertidos viéndolas en traje de baño o ropa interior.

—Sería mejor ir todos juntos— sugirió Boomer. Kaoru negó con la cabeza.

—Algún animal podría venir y destruir el campamento o peor dejarnos sin provisiones. Nosotras podemos cuidarnos.

—Pero…

—Sí, es el deber de los pasantes no abandonarnos. Pero no vamos hacer nada peligroso, sólo ir a bañarnos— se adelantó Kaoru, haciendo que Arakami se sorprendiera debido a la tenacidad de la chica.

—Bien, pero si notan que el camino es peligroso, no duden en regresar.

Las chicas tomaron un par de cosas: toallas, ropa, etc. Empezaron el rumbo, era algo espeso: ramas por aquí, por allá, raíces de árboles que sobresalían del suelo.

—Esto es muy complicado. — dijo una chica algo fastidiada, mientras batallaba con una liana. Kaoru se acercó a ella y rompió la liana, provocando que la chica cayera al suelo.

—Nadie dijo que iba a ser fácil.

La ayudó a levantarse y retomaron el camino. Kaoru iba encabezando a las chicas, éstas miraban todo asombradas. Era raro estar en un bosque tan inmenso. Kaoru paró en seco, las demás se detuvieron sin pensarlo.

— ¿Pa-pasa algo? — preguntó Cho con la voz un poco quebrada debido al nerviosismo de estar en ese lugar.

—…sólo, dejémosla pasar. —murmuró Kaoru, tomándose un poco de tiempo para contestar. Las chicas observaron al suelo y retuvieron un gemido de horror al notar una serpiente negra-azulada, ésta pasaba con toda la calma del mundo enfrente de ellas. Media aproximadamente noventa centímetros o tal vez más. Una vez que la serpiente hubo desaparecido de la vista de las chicas soltaron el aire que tenían retenido en sus pulmones.

— ¡Qué horror!— Momoko fue la primera en romper el silencio. Kaoru prosiguió el camino.

—Lo mejor fue no hacer ningún movimiento, pudo asustarse y atacarnos.

—Todo gracias a ti, Kaoru.

—Ya te dije que no agradezcas, Miyako. He acampado varias veces y sé cómo actuar por estos rumbos.

— ¿Qué clase de serpiente era esa? — preguntó Bell, ella era una aficionada de los reptiles y más si se arrastraban.

—Una Krait comun*

—No he oído de ellas.

—Pues, una vez le ayude a mi hermano Shou acerca de su tarea de biología. Pedimos a la biblioteca unos cuantos libros y venía la imagen de esta serpiente. Su veneno es quince veces más peligroso que el de una cobra, así que debemos tener cuidado.

Por fin habían llegado, un inmenso río enfrente de ellas corría libremente.

— ¡Miren! — gritó Miyako, emocionada. Una cascada inmensa se podía observar a lo lejos.

—Es hermoso.

—Magnifico.

—Romántico.

—Aterrador—murmuró Kaoru al escuchar los cursis comentarios de sus compañeras—. Una caída de ese tamaño… bueno, seguramente ningún humano saldría vivo.

—Aún así, es hermoso. —dijo Momoko viendo la inmensa cascada.

—La corriente parece calmada, así que apresúrense. Las que no sepan nadar, mejor no se metan.

Kaoru se quitó su short al igual que las otras chicas, el río estaba hondo; así que lo mejor era no meterse tanto en él. Quedarse en la orilla, sería lo mejor. Las otras chicas se quitaron la playera, Kaoru las miró y se sintió un poco abochornada al mirar los medianos pechos de ellas—definitivamente, no se quitaría la playera—.

Algunas tentaron el agua antes de arrojarse, ésta se encontraba helada. ¡Les podría agarrar pulmonía!, pero para otras el agua se encontraba perfecta debido al calor del día.

Kaoru se arrojó y nadó un poco.

—Oye ¿Qué tal un concurso? A ver quien aguanta más la respiración.

Bell parecía algo emocionada, el baño le había reconfortado mucho.

—Claro, por qué no. —dijo Kaoru algo desinteresada.

Ambas se prepararon junto con otras cinco chicas. Miyako contó pausadamente…

—Una…—las chicas se miraron—dos…—prepararon su respiración y…—tres.

Las siete chicas se hundieron, Kaoru cerró los ojos fuertemente y…

_"¿Qué hiciste?"_

_"Lo que debí hacer hace tiempo" _

_"No debiste hacerlo…"_

_"Tenía que hacerlo"_

Esa conversación, esa charla… ya la había escuchado en algún momento.

_"¿Qué hiciste?" _

Estaba segura que la había escuchado, pero ¿en dónde?

_"Lo que debí hacer hace tiempo" _

Sintió un escalofrió recorrer su columna vertebral, el aire parecía comprimirse dentro de sus pulmones.

_"Kaoru esto es realmente difícil"_

¿Qué demonios pasaba? ¿Por qué estaba recordando todo eso en ese preciso momento?

_"Sí, claro ahora después de tener sexo ya no te incomoda tanto"_

Sintió la necesidad por tomar aire, abrió levemente la boca dejando escapar el poco aire que tenía almacenado.

_"**Tú** te alejaras de él… **tú eres mía** y eso recuérdalo…"_

Por fin salió a la superficie, temblaba como si acabara de ver algo terriblemente aterrador. Salió inmediatamente del agua y tocó su bello rostro—el cual, ahora se encontraba pálido—.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó Miyako, acercándose cuidadosamente a ella. Kaoru la miró algo confundida, quería preguntarle a la rubia ¿Qué había sido todo eso? Pero, ella no tenía las respuestas que buscaba.

—Sí, es-estoy bien. — tartamudeó un poco. Miyako sabía que Kaoru mentía, pero decidió no insistir.

— ¡Sí, les gané a todas! — gritó Bell emocionada. Kaoru sonrió, y se sorprendió al sentir algo cálido escurrir por sus mejillas.

* * *

Butch sintió un pequeño temblor en su cuerpo, dejó caer los peces que había atrapado.

—Kaoru…

* * *

— ¡Ya llegamos! — gritaron las chicas al unisonó. Los dos pasantes suspiraron, las contaron y sí, estaban completas.

—Hay una serpiente rondando así que tengan cuidado. — Kaoru se alejó y se metió en su tienda de campaña junto con sus dos amigas.

* * *

— ¿Te pasa algo? — preguntó Brick a su hermano al verlo tan impaciente. Butch lo volteó a ver, ¿Qué podía decirle? Sí, estoy preocupado porque Arakami puede acercársele a Kaoru. Que idiota.

—No. No me pasa nada.

—Hmm… te noto algo intranquilo.

—No, para nada. Sólo que no me explico porque papá… te mando mensaje. — Butch se quedó callado un momento, Brick arqueó una ceja; por supuesto que no le había creído nada.

—No lo sé. Él es… extraño, al igual que tú.

—Yo no me parezco con él.

—Claro que sí, que no lo quieras aceptar es otra cosa.

— ¡Argh! Di lo que quieras no me importa.

Butch le aventó un balde y se alejó de ahí, se metió en su tienda de acampar dispuesto a dormir un poco. Brick sonrió, si no le iba a decir, al menos le jodería la vida.

—Déjame en paz, Brick. —dijo Butch, fastidiado. Debería dejarse caer desde la montaña que escalaban en ese momento.

—Vamos, yo sólo hacía un comentario acerca de la maestra. No tienes porque enojarte de ese modo.

—Ya te lo dije— pausó un poco antes de contestarle—, antes muerto que casarme con ella. Sólo fue… placer, aunque no haya sentido nada. —finalizó secamente, llegó a la cima y le extendió la mano al pelirrojo.

—Pues, piénsalo. Tendrías muy buena vida, los maestros ganan bien.

—No hagas que te suelte. —dijo Butch, subiendo poco a poco a su hermano mayor.

»Yo no necesito de su dinero, necesito a alguien que me am…

Butch se enrojeció al darse cuenta lo que estaba a punto de decir. «Amor», una palabra que no había tenido sentido alguno en su vida. Algo que creía haberlo sentido cuando conoció a esa hermosa mujer de bello cuerpo; pero que ahora, se presentaba con más intensidad y no con una mujer precisamente. Una niña. Esa palabra lo atormentaba, le hacía dar vueltas y vueltas la cabeza, y a veces hasta le llegaba a revolver el estómago; pero, cuando la tenía gimiendo bajo su cuerpo, gritando su nombre y aferrando sus uñas a su espalda desnuda, esas náuseas desaparecían.

— ¿Qué ibas a decir? —preguntó Brick algo confundido.

—Nada, que… hay que subir a los alumnos.

¡Oh sí! Maldita sensación que lo atormentaba cada día, pero que al mismo tiempo lo liberaba. ¡Cielo santo! Sí no lo torturaban en vida, seguramente lo torturarían en la muerte; pero eso ya no le importaba, él mismo se había condenado. Él mismo había marcado su sentencia con el primer beso que hubo probado de los labios—jugososlabios—de esa chica que tanto amaba.

* * *

**R**eviews?

No pido mucho, sólo dejen su opinión. ^^

__

Ricinus Communis* El fruto es globuloso, trilobulado, casi siempre cubierto por abundantes púas, que le dan un aspecto erizado; Sus semillas son muy tóxicas, por la presencia de una albúmina llamada "ricina", su ingestión, aunque sea en pequeñas cantidades, puede producir la muerte.

_Magdalenas* Mujer que está muy arrepentida de alguna cosa mala que ha hecho._

_Quemados * El objetivo es lanzar la pelota a los adversarios, ya que cuando un participante es tocado por la misma se va a la zona de los brilados de su equipo. Gana el equipo que logre sacar del campo a todos sus adversarios._

_Cicuta* Algunos gramos de frutos verdes serían suficientes para provocar la muerte de un humano (los rumiantes y los pájaros parecen ser resistentes), el caballo y el burro son poco sensibles, pero es un veneno violento para los bóvidos, los conejos y los carnívoros._

_Krait comun* Su veneno es 15 veces más potente que el de una Cobra. Tiene tendencia a buscar refugio en bolsas de dormir, tiendas de campaña y botas, como la mayoría de las serpientes son más activas durante la noche._


	19. Chapter XIX

**N**otas de la autora: Hola!, aquí pasando a dejarles el siguiente capítulo... bueno, este capítulo lo cree gracias a la canción de The Scapist de Nightwish... no sé porque pero me lo imaginé así. Espero les guste, gracias a los que dejaron reviews en el otro capítulo, gracias a los que han agregado a favoritos la historia y sobre todo gracias por tomarse su tiempo para leer. ^^ Y si algún miembro de LMFYSA esta leyendo esto, quisiera pedirles un favor: que me ayuden con los tiempos verbales... por favor! y a los demás gracias por entrar a mi fic!

**F**anfic Dedicado: Marinav92

**D**isclaimer: Las chicas superpoderosas Z, no me pertenecen. Lo único que es de mi propiedad son las maniáticas y sádicas ideas que pongo en este fanfic.

**A**dvertencias: Lenguaje inapropiado, OoC, Suspenso (Solo un poco... xD), Lime, Lemmon, Pedofilia, UA.

Butch (22 años)

Kaoru (16 años)

* * *

**๋****• **Pasante**๋****•**

**๋****• **By_PerFecTHeLL**๋****•**

**S**in **C**ordura_(*)

**:.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

— ¿Qué? — preguntaron todos los alumnos, asustados, sorprendidos y algunos enojados.

—Como lo oyeron, tendremos que continuar. No podemos quedarnos aquí. El segundo día es para la prueba de _Montanhismo*_, no podemos hacer nada; las reglas las puso el entrenador, no nosotros. —dijo Arakami, serio.

—Tranquilos, será divertido… y seguro. —trató de reconfortar Boomer a sus alumnos, aunque él estuviera igual o más nervioso que ellos.

Los alumnos lo miraron un poco frustrados. Boomer suspiró, después de todo… él también se sentiría de ese modo si le dijeran que tenía que escalar una montaña de tantos metros y sin caerse porque podría matarse.

—Las chicas deberían tomar un camino seguro, profesor. No creo que sea conveniente arriesgarnos a perder integrantes.

Kaoru frunció el ceño, otra vez su _machismo_ idiota.

—Deberían preocuparse por ustedes, no por nosotras. Aquí cada quien cuida su trasero a su manera.

—Sólo era una sugerencia, Matsubara. — dijo Hotaro, un chico alto de cabello negro y ojos verde-azulados.

—Guárdatelas para después. —contestó Kaoru, giró sobre sus talones y se acercó a Miyako para ponerle el arnés (ya que la rubia batallaba demasiado).

* * *

—Yo subiré primero, después ustedes y al último el pasante Brick.

Las alumnas suspiraron, y asintieron un tanto temerosas. Aunque no sería mala idea caer en brazos de alguno de esos dos pasantes.

—Pónganse su casco, su arnés, sus zapatos y yo subiré la cuerda para que se sujeten de la misma. —Butch empezó a ponerse su equipo de seguridad, y sin más tiempo que perder, subió. Todas las alumnas miraban a su querido pasante 'arriesgar su vida' en esa peligrosa montaña. Todos se aterraron al ver que se había resbalado y había quedado colgando de su mano derecha.

— ¡Butch! —gritó Brick, esperando que le contestará. Él sólo se balanceó un poco, haciendo que su otra mano se posicionara donde anteriormente estaba.

—Tranquilízate, estoy bien. — dijo Butch con tanta tranquilidad que pareciese que no hubiese pasado nada.

Brick suspiró aliviado, sabía que no tenía que preocuparse. Su hermano llevaba años practicando deporte, estaba más experimentado que todos; aún podía recordar ese día que lo había retado a pelear, ¡Dios, que paliza le había dado!, se rió al recordar eso; después de todo, él se lo había buscado.

* * *

Kaoru sujetó los mosquetones de Miyako y Momoko a ella. Sí caían, ella estaba segura que podía aguantarlas. No dejaría que ellas subieran solas, ella no subestimaba a sus amigas, claro que no. Pero, sabía la fuerza con la que contaban cada una de ellas.

Los hombres sujetaron al igual que Kaoru a dos mujeres, Arakami subió primero. Instrucciones dadas por el entrenador.

—Tengo miedo. —murmuró Miyako, poniendo su mano derecha en su boca y la otra en su pecho.

—No te angusties, yo las sostendré si llegaran a caerse. Pero, traten de pisar donde yo piso y agarrarse de donde yo me agarro, ¿de acuerdo?

Las dos asintieron. Ambas sentían miedo y nerviosismo, Kaoru sentía emoción y vértigo. Tantas emociones se presentaban en ese momento. ¡Dios los proteja!, era una completa locura lo que estaban haciendo. Algo tonto, miren que arriesgar sus vidas sólo por una estúpida prueba de supervivencia.

Comenzaron a subir.

—No volteen hacia abajo y todo estará bien. —dijo Kaoru, ya estando a la mitad de la peligrosa subida.

La rubia miró por el rabillo de su ojo, sólo un poco. Sólo un poco fue suficiente para que soltara la roca donde estaba sujeta.

Miyako gritó, Kaoru puso resistencia; raspó un poco sus antebrazos, el ardor al instante la invadió, pero eso no la hizo soltarse.

— ¡Miyako! ¡Pon tus pies en la roca, trata de ponerlos y acomódate de nuevo! ¡Hazlo! —ordenó Kaoru.

La rubia acató las órdenes enseguida. Kaoru cerró los ojos, sintió un pequeño liquido escurrir por su brazo. Las rocas estaban filosas.

_—Deja de llorar, Kaoru._

_—Pero mamá, ¡duele! —chilló la pequeña, mostrándole una gran raspadura en su rodilla. _

_—Pero se puede curar. Recuerdas lo que dijo tu papá un día… las heridas externas pueden sanar, pero…_

—Las heridas internas jamás. —susurró Kaoru y abrió los ojos, Miyako ya había tomado de nuevo su lugar. Kaoru empezó a subir, junto con sus amigas.

— ¿Se encuentra bien, señorita Matsubara? —, preguntó Arakami, al ver los antebrazos de Kaoru raspados y manchados con sangre—_sólo un poco, no es que estuviera desangrándose_—.

—Sí. No es nada.

—Perdóname, yo…

—Tranquila, Miyako. Yo no dejaría que nada les pasara, ni a ti ni a Momoko.

—Soy una tonta.

—No lo eres.

—Nunca le he tenido miedo a las alturas, pero… no sé que me paso.

—Es lógico. Cuando haces tu práctica de porristas, sabes que vas a caer a salvo y usas tu equilibrio, no tu fuerza.

— ¿Es por eso que estas pruebas resultan tan difíciles para mí? —murmuró Miyako, bajando la mirada melancólica.

—Sí. Pero, las habilidades que tienes; pueden ayudar. —dijo Kaoru, poniendo su mano en el hombro de la chica. Miyako la miró y le sonrió. Kaoru siempre había sido una gran amiga.

* * *

La neblina hacía lucir al bosque más aterrador, los árboles se balanceaban de lado a lado debido al aire que corría en esos momentos. Ayer había sido un día templado, hoy… estaba demasiado frío. Los rayos del sol apenas y llegaban a filtrarse por las cortezas de los árboles. El césped les llegaba a las rodillas, tenían que tener cuidado. No podían darse el lujo de pisar a un animal venenoso. Se podía escuchar el croar de las ranas alrededor; si se quedaban en silencio, se podía escuchar el canto de las aves a los lejos.

Llegaron a un lugar iluminado por el sol, algo despejado de tanta hierba. Los chicos se pusieron en el sol, abrazándose a sí mismos y temblando. Todavía podía escucharse el río. La tierra que pisaban se encontraba húmeda, un sapo saltó en el zapato de una chica, ésta gritó como si su vida dependiera de ello.

El grito hizo eco en el inmenso bosque, varios pájaros volaron despavoridos.

—Es sólo un anfibio. —dijo Arakami, viendo como la chica aventaba al sapo de una patada a varios metros lejos de ella.

* * *

— ¡No! ¡Es un asqueroso sapo!

—Vamos, chicas. Tenemos que avanzar. —dijo Butch, viendo como las chicas; se rehusaban a seguir al ver todos esos anfibios saltar de un lado a otro.

—No voy a cruzar. ¡Qué asco!

—Sí. Imagínese todas las enfermedades que nos pueden ocasionar esas cosas.

— ¡Sí!

—Bien, no avancen. Pero, espero que los pumas sean menos peligrosos que los sapos. —dijo Butch empezando a caminar junto a Brick. Las pupilas de las chicas se dilataron, y en unos cuantos segundos estaban detrás de los pasantes, caminando muy pegadas a ellos.

—Te noto algo preocupado. —murmuró Brick a su hermano menor.

—Mhm… no es nada. Sólo que, ya quiero acabar con esto. —dijo Butch, como siempre ocultando la verdad.

En realidad, se sentía algo inquieto, preocupado, algo iba a pasar. O algo estaba pasando, ni él mismo se comprendía. Sabía que se trataba de Kaoru, pero… ¿qué podía hacer?, salir corriendo sin rumbo fijo y buscarla hasta que él mismo terminará perdiéndose. Esa no sería una grandiosa opción.

Suspiró tratando de relajarse. Eran sólo suposiciones suyas.

* * *

— ¡Vaya veo que sobrevivieron! —dijo Butch con un tono burlón, haciendo que Arakami frunciera el ceño.

—No somos tan malos guiando a la gente.

—Sí. Ya lo noté. —Butch sonrió irónicamente, observó a Kaoru y miró las vendas en sus brazos. Sintió su corazón comprimirse.

»Veo que no le fue tan bien, **señorita** Matsubara.

Butch no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita al resaltar la palabra señorita. Kaoru lo observó y frunció el ceño. Acaso, ¿se estaba burlando de ella?

—Ya ve, cosas que pasan.

— ¡Al fin llegan! —gritó el entrenador. ¿El entrenador? ¿Cómo rayos había llegado hasta ahí?

—Lamentamos la demora. —se excusaron los cuatro pasantes.

—No se preocupen. Veo que han llegado completos.

—Sí. Algo adoloridos, pero completos. —comentó Boomer, riéndose levemente. Un quejido se hizo presente, provocando que todos vieran quien estaba detrás del entrenador. Kaoru frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué hace ella aquí? —preguntó Kaoru con un tono algo perturbador.

—Ella se rehusó a quedarse, además ella también es parte de esto.

—Se pudo traer a otro maestro.

—Pero ellos tienen otras cosas que hacer. —finalizó la discusión el entrenador, antes de que se prolongará por más tiempo.

Kaoru masculló entre dientes.

* * *

Eran las 9:00 a.m., los alumnos se encontraban almorzando; al parecer se encontraban en la entrada de una cueva. Demasiado oscura para su gusto.

— ¡Vaya! ¡Quién diría que nos iban a poner a explorar una cueva! —dijo Bell, algo optimista, pero con un tono que más bien parecía preocupada.

—Sí. Es algo aterrador… ¿te pasa algo, Kaoru? No has tocado bocado.

—No. No me pasa nada. —dijo Kaoru sonriéndole a Momoko. Náuseas. Estúpidas y malditas náuseas.

Momoko la observó, sabía que mentía. La conocía demasiado bien, como para que la pudiera engañar.

—Ya, Momoko. Es enserio. —murmuró Kaoru. Después de todo, no le gustaba que la miraran de esa forma.

— ¡Kaoru, te extrañe! —se acercó Danny a ella. Kaoru lo miró de reojo, ¡Dios! Estaba tan frustrada por tener esas sensaciones extrañas, que quería desquitarse con el primer idiota que se le atravesará.

— ¿Enserio?, yo no.

— ¡Oh vamos! Ya te dije, he cambiado.

—Mhm… ¿sabes qué?, tienes razón. Has cambiado. —dijo Kaoru viéndolo con cara de enamorada, Danny le sonrió y —_como por arte de magia o por arte de Kaoru_— se desmayó en cuestión de segundos. Una piedra había aterrizado en su cabeza.

»Tus reflejos son más lentos. Idiota.

Entraron a la cueva al medio día. El sol parecía perezoso, no alumbraba lo suficiente. Varios lucecitas se podían ver dentro de esa penumbra.

— ¡No se separen! — ordenó el entrenador. La maestra bufó y se sentó en una roca. ¿A quién se le ocurría traer zapatillas a un bosque?

— ¿Cansada? —preguntó Kaoru burlonamente, pasando a un costado de ella. La maestra frunció el ceño, que muchachita más impertinente. Butch pasó a un lado de ella.

— ¿Me podría ayudar?, por favor. —pidió la maestra. Butch de muy mala gana aceptó. Cargó la mochila de la maestra, Alicia simuló caerse, aprovechándose para aferrar su brazo al del pasante. Butch no protestó. Kaoru se guardó sus groserías para después.

—Y ahora, ¿Qué hacemos? —preguntó un chico, viendo los dos caminos.

—Mhm… las chicas irán por el lado izquierdo y los chicos por el derecho. Ahora será el pasante Butch y Brick el encargado de las chicas, mientras los pasantes sobrantes serán de los chicos. Maestra, ¿con quién desea ir?

—Iré con las chicas si no le molesta, profesor.

—Claro. Entonces, nos veremos del otro lado. Sino llegásemos a encontrarnos, regresaremos por donde mismo y tomaremos el mismo camino.

Todos asintieron y empezaron el recorrido. Kaoru iba más que furiosa, sus amigas la miraban con cara de preocupación.

— ¿Qué son esas cosas, pasante Butch? —dijo Alicia, aferrando sus manos un poco más al brazo de Butch.

—Murciélagos. Pensé que era maestra…—comentó Butch como si nada.

—Lo soy. Pero… no me gustan los animales.

Butch no comentó nada y siguió caminando.

* * *

Pasaron tres horas—tal vez más, tal vez menos; las manecillas de sus relojes no se podían distinguir— de su largo recorrido y al fin se encontraron.

Se sentaron a comer en una pequeña claridad que había. Butch miró hacia todos lados y jaló a Kaoru a un lugar apartado.

— ¿Qué quiere, **_profesor_**? —preguntó Kaoru de una manera altanera.

Butch arqueó una ceja. Ahora, ¿Qué le había hecho?

—Nada. Sólo que… te extrañe. —dijo Butch, haciendo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa.

—Sí, claro. —contestó sarcásticamente la chica.

—Es verdad.

—Claro. Estar rodeado de tus admiradoras te hizo extrañarme, que la estúpida esa se aferre a tu brazo te hizo extrañarme… ¿Qué otra cosa te hizo extrañarme?

— ¿Qué? ¿De dónde rayos sacas esas estupideces? — preguntó Butch algo enojado por la falta de interés que tenía la chica.

— ¿Estupideces? ¿Cuáles? Yo sólo digo lo que veo.

—Kaoru, no quiero empezar a pelear.

— ¿Pelear? Si yo no estoy peleando. Es más, si quieres irte con esa zorra a revolcarte vete. A mí no me interesa.

—Pues debería hacerlo.

—Pues hazlo.

—Así como tú lo hiciste con Arakami ¿no?

Kaoru se sorprendió ante esto y frunció más el ceño.

—Yo y el pasante Arakami no tenemos nada que ver.

—Claro que sí. Si tú estás sacando conclusiones ¿Por qué yo no?

—Porque las tuyas no son conclusiones, son hechos.

—Pues los tuyos también. A mí no me consta que no te hayas acostado con él.

—Yo soy decente.

—Sí, claro. Y dime, ¿te gustó esa vez que te hice el amor en mi auto? — ahora sí se había pasado de la raya. Kaoru le dio un puñetazo en su cara, tirándolo en el suelo.

—Te odio. —susurró Kaoru y se fue de ahí. Dejando a Butch tirado en el suelo, sobándose su mandíbula. Había sido un idiota, un completo idiota; se había dejado llevar por la _ira _y había dicho cosas, que él no quería.

Los minutos se fueron rápido, obligándolos de nuevo a retomar su camino. Varios se quejaron al ser pisados por sus compañeros. Se sentía mucho frío dentro de ese lugar. Kaoru iba caminando a grandes zancadas, parecía que ella era quien iba dirigiendo al grupo.

Cuando de repente se detuvo, todos la miraron extrañados.

— ¿Pasa algo, señorita Matsubara? — preguntó el entrenador.

—Mire…— apuntó a lo lejos una pequeña luz azul. Todos forzaron la vista, esperando ver que es lo que era ese punto azulado. Lamentablemente no eran felinos. Al rendirse de tanto estar adivinando decidieron continuar. El entrenador junto con los pasantes y la maestra—_aferrada a uno de ellos_—, pasaron primero por la pequeña entrada que había. Los alumnos también pasaron por la pequeña entrada y se asombraron por lo que había adentro.

Ámbar, azabache, aragonito, calcita y demás minerales, y piedras preciosas alumbrando esa penumbra. Los pocos rayos del sol que se filtraban por ese lugar, pegaban en el grupo de piritas que se encontraban aferrados a una roca.

— ¡Es hermoso! —dijo Miyako, asombrada. Los demás miraban perplejos tal maravilla de la naturaleza. Indescriptible. Era impresionante ver que existía un lugar como ese. Aun no tocado por el hombre, y que ellos eran los primeros en estar ahí. El viaje sí había valido la pena.

—Que hermosas rocas— expresó Cho, mirando maravillada las piezas luminosas.

—No son rocas…—dijo Brick, iba continuar pero fue interrumpido por Momoko.

—Son minerales. —Momoko lo miró y le sonrió tímidamente, Brick se sonrojó levemente y desvió su mirada, con una pequeña sonrisa marcada en su rostro.

—Déjenos explorar el lugar, profe. —suplicaron los alumnos, los adultos se miraron entre sí y asintieron. No les parecía demasiado peligroso ese lugar. Era perfecto, se podía divisar más adelante la salida de la cueva. El río dividía el lugar en el que se encontraban, llevaba mucha fuerza al parecer; a veces la corriente parecía ir más lenta, a veces se veía como si fueras a ser arrastrado por ella. Al parecer la salida conducía a la gran cascada que habían visto el otro día.

Kaoru observaba detenidamente el ámbar sobre las rocas. El lugar era grande, demasiado como para ser una simple cueva. Varios picos de rocas adornaban el techo de la cueva.

Momoko bajó de la parte de donde estaban, había más minerales en la parte baja. Sonrió al notar unos pequeños trocitos de diamantes enterrados en una roca, era asombroso. Los mineros acababan exhaustos de tanto escarbar para encontrar diamantes y ella los había visto a simple vista. Eran pequeños, gran parte de estos estaban enterrados. La pelirroja pasó sus dedos por los diamantes, como acariciándolos.

Una pequeña piedra sonó al caer atrás de ella.

—Es hermoso, ¿no lo crees, Kaoru? — dijo Momoko, y volteó hacia atrás. Su rostro se empalideció.

Un puma se encontraba parado, observándola. Vigilando cada movimiento que hiciera. Momoko contuvo la respiración, su cuerpo tembló y por inercia se pegó a la pared. Tenía ganas de gritar, de correr; pero, ella no era tan rápida.

—Kaoru, Miyako… ayúdenme. —pensó Momoko y varias lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas.

—Toma. —le dio Kaoru un pequeño mineral a Miyako. La rubia sonrió encantada, por la forma que tenía la pequeña piedra mineral. Kaoru sintió un escalofrió.

—Miyako, ¿Dónde esta Momoko? —preguntó la chica, tratando de lucir tranquila. La rubia se encogió de hombros y enseguida comenzó a buscarla con la mirada.

Momoko ya no pudo aguantar más y soltó un chillido desgarrador, apegándose más a la pared.

Todos corrieron por inercia al lugar de donde había provenido el grito.

— ¡Momoko! —gritó Miyako al ver a su amiga siendo acorralada por un puma. ¡Dios mío!, todos no sabían qué hacer; si gritar, correr, ayudarla, dejar que se la comiera. Brick se aterró, estaba apuntó de ir, sin importarle que él muriera. Él no podía permitir que ninguno de sus alumnos muriera, en especial… ella.

Kaoru observó un pequeño árbol arriba de Momoko, observó a Miyako y volvió su mirada a Momoko.

—Sea lo que Dios quiera. Padre, si estás aquí… ayúdame. —pensó Kaoru, enseguida volteó a ver a Miyako.

»Miyako, es hora de probar tus habilidades de acróbata. Ves ese árbol que está ahí.

La rubia asintió.

»Bien, quiero que saltes hacia él y recuperes a Momoko. Concéntrate y hazlo.

Miyako, asintió.

— ¡Un momento! No podemos poner a más estudiantes en peligro. —dijo Boomer, viendo a Miyako y después a Kaoru. Se le notaba su rostro tenso, preocupado. Kaoru frunció el ceño.

—Es eso o que mi amiga sea devorada. Miyako haz lo que te digo, ahora.

Miyako asintió, dejó su mochila y se fue corriendo, se quitó sus zapatos y calcetines. Respiró profundamente y esperó a la señal de Kaoru.

—Nadie se mueva, nadie grite. Ni haga nada estúpido. —ordenó Kaoru, dejó caer su mochila y se quitó su chamarra y demás cosas pesadas, quedando completamente ligera.

«Adiós, Butch» susurró débilmente cuando pasó a su lado—_no tan fuerte, ni tan bajo. Lo suficiente para que él la escuchará_— y bajó de donde estaba. Las pupilas del pasante se dilataron, su cuerpo tembló un poco.

— ¡Señorita Matsubara, regrese! —ordenó el entrenador, pero Kaoru hizo caso omiso a su llamado. Se acercó cuidadosamente y Miyako saltó a una roca, saltó a la rama quedando de cabeza, sosteniéndose firmemente con sus manos.

Todos observaban, era lo único que podían hacer. Kaoru se acercó y tomó la pequeña piedra que llevaba en su bolsillo. El puma relamió su hocico, se preparó para el ataque, pero una piedra golpeó su cabeza. El puma gruñó, y miró a la que le había lanzado la roca.

— ¡Momoko, ahora! — Gritó Kaoru y lanzó otra piedra, comenzó a correr a máxima velocidad—a todo lo que sus pies le permitían—. Miyako dejó caer sus pies, abalanzándose y Momoko saltó aferrándose a ellos. El puma vio a su presa escabullirse ante sus ojos—esto le enfureció a la bestia—; volteó hacia la chica Matsubara, sería más divertido cazar a una presa más suculenta.

Kaoru rodó unos varios metros al tropezar con una piedra. Se levantó enseguida y comenzó a correr, observó hacia atrás y miró al felino empezar la cacería o más bien, su cacería.

Butch al fin reaccionó, y su cuerpo se movió por sí mismo. Los demás lo siguieron.

La chica jadeaba fuertemente, podía ver la salida de la cueva. Frenó su paso al observar unas cuantas rocas cruzar el río. Si lograba pasar del otro lado, ese puma la dejaría de seguir. Después de todo, hasta ahorita no había conocido a un felino que le gustará el agua. Era eso o una caída de quien sabe cuántos metros.

Saltó la primera roca, algo resbalosa pero estable. Saltó la segunda, sintió resbalarse pero se mantuvo firme. Miró hacia atrás y se aterró al ver al felino saltar con tal agilidad a la primera roca.

Los pumas no eran tan rápidos; pero si se trataba de saltar, eran parte de los mejores.

— ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está? —preguntó Butch, desesperado. Buscaba hacia todos lados, cuando un alumno apuntó hacia un lugar en específico. En medio del río, sobre una pequeña roca se encontraba Kaoru, tratando desesperadamente llegar al otro lado siendo seguida por el animal salvaje.

Butch empezó a respirar agitadamente. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Su cuerpo tembló, haciendo evidente su temor. No quería perderla. Como si el destino estuviera en su contra, empezó a llover. Haciendo que el río creciera poco a poco.

Kaoru se aterró al observar la poderosa corriente venir. Llevándosela a ella y al puma, los alumnos gritaron al igual que los maestros. Momoko era detenida por Brick, quería ir… ayudar a su amiga como ella la había ayudado. Miyako lloró desconsoladamente, quería salir corriendo al igual que su amiga pelirroja; pero su pasante no la dejaba.

— ¡Kaoru! — gritaron.

No tardó ni una enésima de segundos, cuando Butch se arrojó al agua.

Nadó, se sumergió y la buscó; pronto salió a la superficie con el cuerpo inconsciente de Kaoru. La corriente era demasiado fuerte como para luchar contra ella; Butch la abrazó, recibiendo los golpes de las rocas él. Con sus pies, se impulsaba para que no se hundieran. Sus ojos se dilataron al ver el término del camino, pronto caerían. Trató de aferrarse a una roca, pero sólo consiguió lastimarse su mano.

—Dios mío, protégela. Protégelos. No importa que yo muera, pero que a ella no le pase nada, por favor. —Butch soltó un par de lágrimas y aferró más a Kaoru a su cuerpo. —Protégela, protégela.

Al fin cayeron.

* * *

**R**eviews?

Mmm... no sé que decir... U.U

Montanhismo* es una actividad que consiste en realizar ascensos sobre paredes de fuerte pendiente valiéndose de la fuerza física y mental propia.


	20. Chapter XX

**N**otas de la autora: Lalala (8) Bueno, aquí con gripa, tos y en mi lecho de muerte O.o... NAH! Bueno, no hay que exagerar pero aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo, espero que les guste... algo corto pero en fin ^^

**F**anfic Dedicado: Marinav92

**D**isclaimer: Las chicas superpoderosas Z, no me pertenecen. Lo único que es de mi propiedad son las maniáticas y sádicas ideas que pongo en este fanfic.

**A**dvertencias: Lenguaje inapropiado, OoC, Suspenso (Solo un poco... xD), Lime, Lemmon, Pedofilia, UA.

Butch (22 años)

Kaoru (16 años)

* * *

**๋****• **Pasante**๋****•**

**๋****• **By_PerFecTHeLL**๋****•**

**S**in **C**ordura_(*)

**:.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Butch salió a la superficie con el cuerpo de Kaoru en su espalda. Nadó hacia la orilla y la recostó. Enseguida empezó a darle respiración de boca a boca, y presionó su estómago consecutivamente. Lo hizo varias veces, algo desesperado.

Kaoru sacó el agua que se había tragado. Butch la abrazó contra su pecho rápidamente.

—Gracias, Dios mío. Gracias.

—Butch…—susurró Kaoru, débilmente.

—Shhh… no digas nada. No vuelvas hacer eso jamás, no soportaría perderte. —dijo Butch, separándose un poco de ella para observarla. Kaoru aun se encontraba mareada y le dolía mucho su cuerpo.

—Perdóname. —susurró Kaoru y se recargó sobre el pecho de su pasante.

—No, no… perdóname tú a mí. Te amo demasiado, mi niña. Te amo y no soportaría vivir sin ti. —confesó Butch y la besó. Kaoru cerró los ojos, lágrimas brotaron de éstos. Todos los alumnos quedaron boquiabiertos. Habían observado todo, bajaron de los jeeps en los cuales se encontraban amontonados.

Cuando cayeron por la cascada, ellos enseguida habían salido de la cueva. No podían quedarse de brazos cruzados; el entrenador dirigió a los alumnos a los jeeps en los cuales regresarían a las cabañas, pero debido a las consecuencias, habían tenido que bajar al bosque de nuevo.

— ¿Están viendo lo mismo que yo? —preguntó una chica, aún con sus ojos bastante abiertos. Los otros sólo pudieron asentir. Butch escuchó los murmullos, la dejó de besar y dirigió su vista hacia su derecha.

—Ay no…— susurró. Kaoru abrió los ojos lentamente y observó a sus compañeros mirarla como si de una extraña se tratase. Como si todo fuera un espejismo.

—Pasante, ¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí? —preguntó el entrenador, serio.

Butch se levantó y abrió un poco su boca, pero ninguna palabra salió de ésta. No sabía qué decir, no sabía cómo actuar. ¡No esperaba que le ocurriera eso!

— ¡No se quede callado! —se desesperó el entrenador. La profesora dirigió una mirada de odio hacia Kaoru, quién aun se encontraba sentada en el suelo. —Dígame, ¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí?

—Yo…—intentó decir, Butch.

—Esperen, ustedes no entienden…— trató de decir, Kaoru. Intentó levantarse, pero un dolor en sus piernas se lo impidió y cayó de nuevo al suelo. Butch enseguida la revisó, olvidándose por un momento de la furiosa mirada del entrenador.

—Luego le daré explicaciones, entrenador. Pero creo que ahora lo mejor es preocuparnos por el bienestar de Kaoru.

Butch cargó a Kaoru en sus brazos y ella soltó un quejido de dolor. Sus piernas estaban sangrando, debido a las rocas filosas con las que se había encontrado al ser arrastrada por el río. Butch también sangraba, pero éste de su espalda, brazos y torso. Sin embargo, no sentía dolor alguno. Al menos aún no.

—Mhm… suban al jeep. —ordenó el entrenador, pero ninguno de los alumnos se movió. — ¡Que suban al jeep! —gritó, asustándolos.

* * *

La noche empezó a apoderarse del lugar. Kaoru llevaba mucho tiempo en la enfermería, Butch ya había sido curado; su torso estaba vendado, al igual que sus brazos y espalda.

Una enfermera salió y llamó al entrenador. Éste entró, viendo a Kaoru con la mirada perdida.

— ¿Pasa algo, enfermera?

—Mhm… profesor, la chica se encuentra mucho mejor. Pero quisiera que llegando a la ciudad, la atendieran en el hospital.

— ¿Le pasa algo?

—No a ella no, pero quisiera confirmar que su bebé lo está. Ella sufrió fuertes golpes, y no quisiera que presentara síntomas de…

—Espere, espere… ¿bebé?, ¿qué bebé?

—Sí. Ella está embarazada. Es por eso que le digo que…

El entrenador sintió la ira recorrer sus venas. Dejó de escuchar a la enfermera y salió de ahí. Miró a Butch con resentimiento, ese hijo de puta, le había robado su adolescencia a la chica que más apreciaba y quería como hija. Butch lo miró por unos segundos, el entrenador lo tomó de la camisa y lo azotó contra la pared bruscamente.

— ¿Ese bebé es tuyo? — preguntó el entrenador, tratando de contenerse. Butch no cambió su mirada, a pesar de la situación se mantenía sereno.

—Sí.

— ¡Te mataré! ¡Lo haré! —Brick se interpuso entre su hermano y el entrenador.

—Entrenador, tranquilícese.

— ¿Tú lo sabías?

—No. Él no me lo dijo—dijo Brick con un poco de resentimiento en su voz. —Pero es sólo un beso… ¿no?

—La chica está embarazada, pasante Brick. —Brick abrió los ojos, perplejo; volteó a ver a su hermano el cual sólo bajó la mirada. Ahora comprendía todo: la falta en la escuela, las constantes salidas repentinas, la alegría que irradiaba su hermano cada día, el enojo que sentía al escuchar como ellos le ponían a otra mujer.

—Dígame, pasante… ¿está consciente de lo que hizo?

—Sí. —Butch se recargó en la pared.

—Lo puedo demandar.

—Lo sé.

— ¿Por qué, Butch? —preguntó Brick, parado frente a él, apretó sus puños y poco a poco frunció el ceño, ahora fue él quien lo aventó contra la pared. — ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste maldita sea? —Butch sabía que el enojo de su hermano, no era porque estuviera saliendo con ella sino que él se lo hubiera ocultado. Brick le había tenido confianza y él, bueno él tuvo miedo.

—Es un maldito pedófilo. Lo pueden refundir en la cárcel por pederastia.

Butch sintió un hueco en su corazón.

—No.

El entrenador volvió su vista hacia la muchacha pálida que se encontraba recargada en la puerta con un pequeño suero inyectado en una de sus venas.

—Kaoru, regresa a la cama.

—No, entrenador. Déjeme explicarle. —dijo Kaoru, acercándose a él. Butch sólo observaba, ¿Qué más podría hacer?

—Kaoru…

—Por favor, él no tiene toda la culpa, él no me obligó a nada.

—Basta Kaoru, esto es un tema delicado. Y tú…

—Yo ¿qué? ¿Soy una niña?

El entrenador calló y le desvió la mirada.

—Kaoru regresa a tu habitación. —murmuró Butch.

—No.

—Kaoru ve a tu habitación.

—No.

— ¡Kaoru!

— ¡NO! ¡No lo haré! ¡No te dejare! —gritó Kaoru, empezando a sollozar. —No lo hare, no, no, no…— soltó un quejido de dolor. Butch cerró los ojos, suspiró resignado y se acercó a ella.

—Por favor, hazlo. Hablaré contigo después, ¿de acuerdo? —Kaoru lo observó sabía que él no estaba seguro de lo que decía, pero aun así asintió y regresó a su habitación junto con la enfermera.

Butch suspiró y dirigió su vista hacia el entrenador.

—Vamos a hablar a otro lado ¿quiere? — el entrenador asintió.

Los tres se dirigieron a la habitación del entrenador, encontrándose con la maestra. Alicia se levantó enojada e intento abofetear al pasante.

—Nadie, me toca. —dijo Butch a ella. Alicia no tenía nada que reclamarle, lo que pasó con ella, era por puro "placer". Si había pasado es porque ella así lo había querido.

Soltó su mano agresivamente y se sentó en una silla de madera que había ahí.

* * *

Kaoru se encontraba mirando a su alrededor; ese lugar no era como las típicas enfermerías en las cuales mirabas alrededor y lo único que podías ver era el enfermizo color blanco. No, esa habitación era como las demás sólo la caracterizaba el gran botiquín que se encontraba clavado en aquella pared de madera, sin mencionar aquel olor a hospital que se impregnaba en el lugar. Tal vez era producto del suero, quién sabe. Aun no averiguaba que era ese olor que la hacía reaccionar y hacerle ver que estaba en una enfermería.

—Butch… _mi querido pasante_. —cerró los ojos, sintiendo poco a poco un temblor en su cuerpo. Por inercia, cubrió su vientre, su ombligo. Su centro. Como si quisiese protegerlo de algo.

—Por favor, Dios mío, ayúdame. Ayúdalo.

* * *

— ¿Pasa algo, mamá? — Dai dejó de comer al observar como su mamá entraba en un estado de trance. Mitsuko sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, salió—inmediatamente—de su trance y volteó a ver a su hijo. Sonrió nuevamente como solía hacerlo siempre y negó con la cabeza.

—No. No me pasa nada, sólo que extraño a tu hermana.

—Ella está bien, te lo aseguro. Ella se sabe cuidar sola.

—Lo sé, pero aun así la extraño.

—Tranquila. Sólo falta una semana más.

Mitsuko Matsubara, era una mujer lista. Sabía que algo le pasaba a su hija, cada vez que tenía un presentimiento es porque estaba pasando en verdad.

* * *

— ¡Kaoru! — la morena miró a su amiga de largo cabello entrar bastante apresurada, siendo seguida de la rubia.

— ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿No te hiciste daño? ¡Contéstame! ¡Por qué te quedas callada! — Kaoru parpadeó un poco, al ver a su amiga en ese estado tan neurótico.

—Tranquilízate, Momoko. No te respondo porque no me dejas hablar.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó Miyako, tocando el rostro de la Matsubara.

—Sí, Miyako. Gracias.

—Me preocupé mucho…—dijo Miyako, arrojándose a abrazarla; Kaoru hizo una pequeña mueca debido al dolor, pero aun así no dijo nada.

—Tranquila, estoy bien.

Momoko sabía que no era el mejor momento para preguntarlo, pero… tenía que hacerlo. Ella sentía que era su responsabilidad ayudar a su amiga en todo, y más ahora que le había salvado la vida. Aunque, sí ella hubiera estado en el lugar de Kaoru; seguramente, hubiera hecho lo mismo.

—Kaoru… te vieron. Todos te vimos.

Kaoru cerró los ojos al escuchar a Momoko decir eso. Abrió los ojos dándose cuenta que se había acumulado agua en cada uno de ellos; su labio inferior tembló, tenía miedo.

—Lo sé. —dijo Kaoru, en un susurro.

—Tal vez, haya una solución. —dijo Miyako, sonriéndole a la chica. Quería reconfortarla, ella siempre se preocupaba por sus amigas. Nunca quería verlas sufrir, ni física ni emocionalmente.

—No la hay. Escuché al entrenador amenazando a Butch con demandarlo.

Momoko y Miyako se sorprendieron ante sus palabras. Momoko respingó, se acercó a Kaoru y le cogió la mano. Kaoru empezó a llorar, puso su frente en la mano de Momoko, ésta le acarició su cabello. Ese cabello tan rebelde que la caracterizaba como adolescente.

—Tú sabías que esto iba a pasar. No siempre lo mantendrían oculto, pero… yo sé que todo saldrá bien.

— ¿Tú crees? —preguntó Kaoru, tratando de tranquilizarse. Llorar no le haría nada bien, y tampoco solucionaría nada.

—No te aseguro nada, pero… para todo hay una solución.

—Sí, Kaoru. Por lo pronto trata de recuperarte, que al pasante Butch no le gustara verte así.

Kaoru rió un poco y secó sus lágrimas.

* * *

—Y eso fue lo que pasó. —finalizó Butch, enlazando sus manos y viendo a sus hermanos. Éstos estaban demasiado sorprendidos, el silencio del entrenador era perturbador.

—No es así de fácil. —respingó el entrenador, controlándose a sí mismo.

—Lo sé, pero yo no quiero… no quiero alejarme de ella. Sé que suena como algo perverso, algo inhumano… pero después de todo lo que he vivido al lado suyo, me es imposible dejarla.

—No puedo creer que vaya a decir esto, pero… deberá hablar con la familia Matsubara; si ellos ponen demanda tendrá que afrontarlo y si no lo hacen, bueno, nosotros ya no podremos hacer nada.

—Lo haré. Pero le pido entrenador, que ninguno de ustedes diga nada. Yo hablaré con ellos, solamente yo.

—Bien, iré a ver cómo está Kaoru, en un momento regreso.

El entrenador salió, encontrándose con la profesora con los ojos lagrimosos.

—Recuerde, que nunca hay que relacionar las situaciones sentimentales con el trabajo.

El entrenador empezó a caminar hacia la habitación de Kaoru. Alicia lo miró de reojo, sentía una rabia inmensa contra el pasante, pero más con la chica.

—No lo entiendo. —dijo Boomer, volteando a ver a su hermano.

—Yo no entiendo que, teniendo a tantas mujeres a tu alrededor, ¿Por qué te tenías que involucrar con ella? —preguntó Brick, seriamente.

—No sé, sólo paso y… lo lamento, Brick.

—Tienes suerte. Mucha suerte. —fue lo último que dijo el pelirrojo antes de salir de ahí. Tenía que relajarse, tenía que ordenar sus pensamientos y… bueno, eso lo vería después.

* * *

Brick se sentó en una roca, cerca de un riachuelo. Llevaba dos horas sentado, pensando en lo ocurrido. La luna fue apareciendo poco a poco y el aire inmediatamente empezó a soplar haciendo que el cabello de Brick se alborotara un poco. Sus ojos rojos se posicionaron en el reflejo que le regalaba agua, entrecerró sus ojos y aventó una piedra al pequeño charco, formando pequeñas ondas.

Brick suspiró y volvió a ver su reflejo, observó a una hermosa chica aparecer detrás de él. Miró de reojo a Momoko y respingó.

— ¿No debería estar dormida, señorita Momoko? —preguntó Brick, arrojando otra piedra al pequeño riachuelo.

—Yo… no podía dormir. —respondió ella, sentándose en el suelo, abrazando sus piernas y poniendo su barbilla en sus rodillas.

Brick la volteó a ver. Momoko veía hacia la nada, quería encontrar una respuesta a todas esas preguntas que tenía en la cabeza. Sintió la mirada del pelirrojo sobre ella y lo volteó a ver, conectándose con los ojos de él. Momoko sonrió y Brick rompió el contacto visual.

— ¿Qué le harán al pasante Butch? —preguntó Momoko aún observando a Brick. El pelirrojo suspiró.

—No lo sé. —Pausó— usted, ¿Qué piensa al respecto, señorita?

Momoko pensó un momento antes de contestar.

—No sé. ¿Qué puedo opinar? Yo siempre creí que, en el amor no existían ningún tipo de reglas o complicaciones. Que la edad en el amor no existía, que ni la distancia podría acabar con ese sentimiento pero…

—Pero…—dijo Brick, mirándola, esperando a que continuara.

—Pero ya vi que me equivoqué. Para todo lo que hagas siempre hay consecuencias, siempre.

—Hmm… son leyes de la vida.

—No, son _leyes de los humanos_. —lo contradijo Momoko, viéndolo de una forma algo acusadora.

—Es la manera correcta de hacer las cosas.

—No, es la manera que pensamos que es correcta.

—Y… ¿no es así?

Momoko se encogió de hombros.

—Yo que puedo decirle, soy sólo una chica de diecisiete años, a punto de cumplir la mayoría de edad y comprender que siempre hay una rutina diaria.

— ¿Rutina? —preguntó algo desconcertado el pasante.

—Sí, rutina. Verá, usted siempre acostumbra hacer lo mismo durante las mañanas, tardes y noches; ya sea ir a su trabajo, salir a distraerse o permanecer en su casa. Eso es… una rutina. Hacer lo mismo todos los días. Pienso que Kaoru sabía que estaba haciendo mal, pero…

—Pero quería salir de esa rutina que le tenían impuesta. —terminó Brick, Momoko asintió. Ahora todo cobraba sentido, su hermano era un rutinario. Él salía con mujeres, era cierto, pero no diariamente como lo hacía Butch.

Butch era más complementario, si no tenía mujeres debajo de él no estaba tranquilo. Brick recordó el beso que tuvo hace un par de días con la chica que estaba a su lado y se ruborizó un poco.

—Sí, creo que se puede decir de esa manera.

—Tú, ¿Qué harías si estuvieras en el lugar de Kaoru? —preguntó Brick, llamándola por primera vez de Tú.

—Mhm… tal vez—pausó, pensando un poco lo que iba a decir—, lucharía por lo que quiero como lo hace Kaoru.

Momoko fijó su vista en los ojos de Brick. Él abrió un poco la boca, pero ni un sonido salió de ésta.

Momoko cubrió sus mejillas con el lindo color carmesí.

—Y, ¿usted que haría? —preguntó.

—… te secuestraría. —murmuró Brick sin pensarlo. La sangre de ella se acumuló en sus mejillas, él se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho hace unos cuantos segundos y sus mejillas adquirieron el mismo color que el de las mejillas de ella.

—Yo…—intentó justificarse, pero no encontraba las palabras exactas. Momoko sonrió levemente, y se levantó.

—No diga nada, yo… comprendo. Fue una equivocación. —dijo Momoko con pesar y giró sobre sus talones dispuesta a marcharse lo antes posible. Brick por inercia tomó su mano.

—No…—susurró—no me dejes solo.

Momoko lo miró, Brick se levantó y se paró enfrente de ella. Acarició suavemente el rostro de ella, Momoko entrecerró sus ojos sintiendo las manos de él delinear sus labios.

Brick sintió el aliento de ella chocar contra sus labios y sin esperar más, la besó—_de nuevo_— haciendo que sus labios agradecieran estar deleitándose con ese poderoso dulce.

Momoko sintió su corazón latir fuertemente, sus brazos se enredaron poco a poco al cuello de Brick, fundiendo más a aquel beso que estaba lleno de locura, de inhumanidad, de deseo.

—Pasante, alguien puede vernos…—susurró, Momoko, entre varios suspiros.

Brick la llevó detrás de un árbol, acorralando al delicado cuerpo femenino. Brick besó el cuello de Momoko, mordió un poco dejando enrojecido el delicioso cuello de ella.

Brick se alejó un poco, viendo a Momoko recargada en el árbol, respirando agitadamente y con la luz de la luna, deslumbrando su hermoso cuerpo. Aun con esa pijama rosa, se veía tan atrayente.

Momoko sonrió al pasante pelirrojo que estaba enfrente de ella, sabía que estaba mal; pero qué más daba. Tomó las manos viriles de él y las posicionó en el primer botón de su pijama. Brick tembló un poco y saboreó sus labios, empezando a desabrochar poco a poco los pequeños botones en forma de corazón con algo de torpeza en sus manos.

Un sonrojo se hizo presente en sus mejillas al llegar al centro de los pechos de la chica. Su delicada piel lo atraía, y eso olor dulce que tanto la caracterizaba. ¡Oh sí, él también quería condenarse!

Dejó caer el blusón al suelo. Momoko avergonzada cubrió sus pechos rápidamente. Brick sonrió, se veía tan tierna de esa manera. Su mente estaba tan desconectada en ese momento, que no se dio cuenta de cuando sus manos desapartaron las de ella y empezaron a estimular los pequeños pechos de la pelirroja. Apretó los senos de ella, recibiendo un pequeño gemido como regalo. Acercó su boca a los pezones rosados y besó tiernamente cada uno de ellos, empezando a saborearlos con afán.

Momoko acarició los rebeldes cabellos de él, quitó la gorra roja que traía en ese momento y la dejó caer junto a su blusón. Brick succionó cuidadosamente el pequeño pezón, haciendo que Momoko arqueara la espalda un poco.

La vista rojiza de Brick, se detuvo en el vientre de la chica. Pudo ver como se comprimía un poco, por algún estremecimiento que —seguramente— ella había tenido.

—Eres adictiva…—susurró Brick. Momoko se concentró en el fino tacto que él tenía al bajar lentamente hacía su estómago.

Brick humedeció un poco el ombligo femenino, y subió por la clavícula dejando un pequeño rastro húmedo. Besó nuevamente esos labios que lo tenían enloquecido y Momoko se aferró a él al sentir la mano viril acariciar sus partes genitales sobre su ropa.

Momoko se aferró a la espalda de él, aún cubierta por esa sudadera roja; posicionó sus dedos en el cierre de ésta y la abrió lentamente. El cuerpo de Brick se tensó al sentir su tórax descubierto, el frío aumentaba un poco más al igual que el calor que habitaba en sus cuerpos.

Brick dejó su estimulación un momento y levantó a la chica quitándole las últimas prendas que tenía puestas. Momoko se ruborizó al notar la mirada tan penetrante de él, los ojos de Brick se detuvieron en la húmeda entrada de Momoko, sonrió torcidamente muy al estilo de los Akamiya.

—Eres tan dulce…—dijo Brick. Momoko lo volteó a ver y sus miradas se cruzaron. Haciendo que explotaran mil emociones a la vez.

El respirar de ambos se podía notar gracias a las diferentes temperaturas que habían creado en ese lugar. Fue él mismo quien se deshizo de su propio pantalón, dejando al descubierto su hombría. Momoko lo miró, era la primera vez que había visto a un hombre así. Los libros de biología, anatomía u otros que encontraba en la biblioteca especificaban con detalle cada parte del cuerpo del hombre y viceversa. Pero, esto no era como los libros que consumía a diario, no. Esto era diferente.

Momoko mordió su labio inferior, y con algo de temor tomó el miembro de Brick; haciendo que éste se sonrojara levemente. La pelirroja, empezó a masturbarlo. Se puso de rodillas enfrente de él, y lambió la punta como si fuera una paleta. Brick sintió un espasmo en su cuerpo y no le quedó de otra más que sostenerse del árbol.

Momoko engulló lo más que pudo el pene de él. Y empezó la penetración oral. Brick embistió rápidamente, agarrando con cuidado la cabeza de ella. Momoko llevó sus manos hasta su entrada y empezó a masturbarse ella misma. Brick sacó su miembro de la boca de ella, no quería que acabara. No ahora que ya estaba condenado de por vida. Al menos vería a su hermano en el infierno, de eso sí estaba seguro.

Se posicionó a la altura de Momoko y la besó, un beso lleno de pasión, necesidad, ¿amor? Tal vez.

Brick recostó a Momoko en el suelo, ella abrió sus piernas para él, dejando a la vista la húmeda entrada que hacía que el chico se excitara de una forma tan… ¿salvaje?

El miembro se adentró suavemente a la cavidad de Momoko, ella soltó un pequeño quejido al sentir como esa fina tela se iba rompiendo. Una lágrima delineó el rostro de ella.

—Tranquila, todo estará bien. —dijo Brick, esperando a entrar completamente. Momoko sintió el dolor desaparecer poco a poco y enseguida sonrió a Brick dándole a entender que continuara.

El pasante pelirrojo empezó con embestidas suaves y lentas, el aire frío hacía que los cuerpos temblaran un poco. El olor a tierra húmeda inundaba el panorama, y los gemidos retenidos de Momoko hacían que Brick se extasiara.

Brick levantó a Momoko, él quedó sobre sus rodillas y la chica —aun con el miembro de él explorando su interior— quedó en el aire. Brick la embistió de nuevo, ahora haciendo que ella se aferrara a su espalda; soltó un gruñido al sentir los filosos dientes de Momoko morder su hombro, su cuello. Brick la observó y sonrió, esa chica era más hermosa que cualquier otra.

Su expresión al ser penetrada por él, su faceta al llegar al orgasmo y su dulce voz gritando su nombre. Definitivamente, los dulces lo hacían adictivo.

Brick terminó derramándose en el suelo. Abrazó fuertemente a Momoko y ella le correspondió el abrazo. Sintiéndose protegida.

—Lo amo, pasante…—dijo Momoko en un susurro. Brick aferró sus manos a la delgada cintura de ella.

—Yo también, Momoko. Yo también.

* * *

**R**eviews?

Respondiendo reviews del capítulo anterior.

**Bruzzxa-k**  
Sí, creo que Butch si se pasó un poco con lo que dijo... U.U pero los hombres así son...  
que podemos hacer con ellos? xD... gracias por el review!

**marinav92**  
Aww me alegro que te haya gustado, porque es para ti este fic... bueno, bueno... estrés ya  
no tengo ahora lo que tengo es una tonta gripa que no me deja pero en fin culpa del clima T.T  
espero te guste el capítulo y gracias por el review! xD

**blossomrowdy**  
Claro que ninguno salió lastimado... bueno, al menos aun no lo decido xD! malheridos y casi  
moribundos pero nada grave xD gracias por el review ! *¬*

**floresilla329 **  
Muchas gracias por tu valiosa opinión. La verdad que puedo decir? No soy alguien que vaya mucho  
a la iglesia ni haga cosas religiosas. De hecho, la única más apegada a Dios es mi madre (de mi familia)  
pero tampoco NO creo que no exista un Dios. Claro que lo hay, la verdad... sólo salió de la nada el tema.  
Pero, respeto las creencias. Soy creyente y no me considero atea o cosas por el estilo. Para no dejar en la duda  
creo en la virgen, en Jesucristo nuestro señor y todos los santos. Eso sí, no me gusta meterlos mucho en este tipo de  
lecturas, es por eso que casi no se logran apreciar en estas. Gracias por tu review Floresilla es el que más me ha gustado ^^  
Gracias por tener en cuenta el tema! y hacermelo saber!

**OFIXD**  
Jajaja espero te guste, ya que tú eras la que más ansiosa estaba o no? Gracias por tu review

**Mickz**  
Jejeje gracias por tu review! ^^ espero te haya gustado el capitulo

**panshaaa**  
Awww! Gracias Panshaaa, eres una adoración con tus grandiosos reviews que sólo me alegran el día ^^  
espero te haya gustado este capítulo

**Ivaaazz0999**  
LOL! Gracias por tu review ^^ y por el msj...

Con sus reviews me inspiran, gracias!


	21. Chapter XXI

**N**otas de la autora: Después de tanto tiempo, me he vuelto a aparecer. Bueno, recibi muchos reviews en el capítulo anterior y se los agradezco, mi retraso no tiene justificación, ok, sí tiene. Escuela. Es todo lo que diré, en fin... gracias a los que me han agregado al facebook, y gracias también a los que me dicen que pertenecen a FF, a los que me agreguen al msn, haganme el favor de hablarme y o aclarar alguna duda, no me gusta tenerlos de adorno o que me digan ¬¬ "no me acuerdo de donde saque tu msn"; a esos los elimino, en fin... no es por egoista pero, es frustrante para mí tener contactos que ni siquiera les interesa hablar conmigo ¬¬... ok, aclarando eso... aclaro otra duda, de los años de los pasantes y chicas.

Como pueden notarlo, Momoko va a cumplir 18? no? Entonces, me dijeron: "pero como es posible si Kaoru tiene 16 y van en el mismo salón" Ok, aclarando esto vamos por puntos:

1.- Bueno, la verdad es que en mi escuela... hay algunos que tienen hasta 18 años y apenas van en primer semestre o primer año como le quieran llamar.

2.- Kaoru tiene 16, Momoko 17 no dieciocho (aun), Miyako tiene 16.

3.- Butch 22 años, Brick 24, Boomer 20

^^ ¿Dudas? Con gusto las respondo.

**F**anfic Dedicado: Marinav92

**D**isclaimer: Las chicas superpoderosas Z, no me pertenecen. Lo único que es de mi propiedad son las maniáticas y sádicas ideas que pongo en este fanfic.

**A**dvertencias: Lenguaje inapropiado, OoC, Suspenso (Solo un poco... xD), Lime, Lemmon, Pedofilia, UA.

* * *

**๋****• **Pasante **๋****•**

**๋****• **By_PerFecTHeLL**๋****•**

**S**in **C**ordura_(*)

—Deberías estar en cama. —regañó Butch a Kaoru, cuando la vio caminando en su habitación algo desesperada. Vio a la muchacha dirigir su mirada hacia él, se recargó en el borde de la puerta sin adentrarse más a la habitación.

—Butch… —fue lo único que alcanzó a escuchar departe de ella, sintió unos brazos sobre su cuello y correspondió al abrazo que le había dado Kaoru en ese momento.

—Tranquila, sé que me extrañaste. —dijo Butch, burlonamente. Quería calmarla en ese momento, no angustiarla más.

Sintió que ella se separó de él, sólo para mirarlo una vez más. Los labios de ella le parecieron tan dulces en ese momento que hasta dudo–en un pequeño instante–en separarse.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó él.

—Bien, algo adolorida pero nada grave—sonrió—, ¿y tú?

—Igual, adolorido. —contestó él, encaminándola hacia su cama.

—Ya me fastidié de estar acostada. —recibió una queja de Kaoru, Butch sonrió levemente y después su expresión se convirtió en una más seria.

—No te estoy preguntando, te estoy ordenando que te acuestes. No estás en condiciones como para andar caminando. —dijo Butch, serio. Observó a Kaoru resoplar un mechón de cabello y acostarse en la cama de muy mala gana–aunque no hace falta decir eso–.

—Butch…—escuchó el susurro de Kaoru, la volteó a ver tranquilamente y entreabrió los labios para pronunciar un…

—Dime.

— ¿Qué va hacer de ti?, de nosotros —pudo notar el disturbio de su voz al tratar de corregirse, Butch la observó un momento. ¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Me refundirán a la cárcel por ser un maldito pervertido? No, esa no era la mejor opción.

Notó a la muchacha mirarlo detenidamente, sabía que no podía mentirle. Sabía que ella sabría distinguir entre la verdad y… las tontas excusas que estaba buscando en ese momento. Sintió su corazón latir tan lento que parecía que se detendría en cualquier momento, cerró sus ojos y la escuchó proseguir.

»Quiero la verdad por más dolorosa que sea, por favor. Dímela.

Las manos femeninas acariciaron su rostro, y él sólo pudo besarlas.

—El entrenador está furioso. Pero, llegamos a un acuerdo. —dijo Butch, haciendo que Kaoru concentrara su atención en él.

* * *

Brick abrazó una vez más a Momoko, haciendo que ésta riera un poco. Le abrochó el último botón de su pijama, notando las mejillas sonrojadas de ella.

—Y ahora, dígame. ¿Qué haría? —Brick se turbó un poco ante aquella pregunta, pero después de unos cuantos segundos, apegó al cuerpo de Momoko hacia el suyo y la besó por enésima vez.

—Sigo insistiendo. Te secuestraría. —susurró Brick, seductoramente. Haciendo que Momoko temblara un poco. Escuchó un suspiro–proveniente de la hermosa boca de ella– al recorrer el delicado cuello femenino con sus labios, Brick sonrió levemente y decidió–después de un rato– llevarla a su cabaña.

* * *

Butch besó la frente de Kaoru una vez más, viéndola cerrar los ojos una vez más ¡maldición! La madre de ella seguramente se enojaría o peor, se entristecería. Por lo que le había contado Kaoru, a ella nunca le había gustado ver a su mamá triste y él aunque pareciera raro–por lo poco que había convivido con la señora–sentía algo de cariño hacia ella.

—Butch.

—Lo sé, no me digas nada de acuerdo sólo… escucha.

—No, Butch.

—Kaoru… te amo, de acuerdo. Ya te dije que no pienso alejarme de ti, ni de mi hijo.

Sintió los dedos de la chica sobre sus labios. Callándolo.

—Sé que… sé que esto te ha de hacer sentir muy incómodo.

—Mhm… ¿a qué te refieres con eso? —Butch la miró, esperando una explicación de lo dicho por la muchacha de ojos verdes. No pasó desapercibida la sonrisa que formo ella, cierta tristeza se podía apreciar en ésta, trató de que ella lo mirara y lo logró. Sus vistas habían chocado, formando un mar verdoso entre ambos.

—Butch, tú… —pausó—a ti te gustan las mujeres, y no quiero que te sientas comprometido por que soy la única idiota que quedó embarazada.

El pasante se sorprendió ante esta declaración, sus puños se apretaron con fuerza–por sí mismos– provocando que sus manos sangraran–de nuevo–.

— ¡No puedo creer que digas eso! —gritó él, causándole algo de miedo a ella.

—Butch…

— ¡Escúchame! ¡Sí te lo estoy diciendo es porque quiero solucionar esto! ¡Y tú diciéndome, que si quiero me puedo ir con mujeres! ¿Qué demonios te pasa? Otras chicas quisieran…

— ¿Quisieran qué? ¿Qué un hombre se haga cargo de ella, casarse y vivir felices para siempre? —Dijo Kaoru algo molesta—Yo no soy así, Butch. Perdóname por no vivir en un mundo de fantasía.

—Yo no pido que lo hagas, pero sí realmente quisieras solucionar las cosas, sabrías que es mejor mantenernos unidos. ¡Maldición! A mí no me importa si voy a la cárcel, tengo el suficiente dinero como para salir, pero… quiero estar a tu lado. Formar una familia, _contigo_.

Vio a ella inhalar fuertemente aire reteniéndolo lo suficiente como para que sus mejillas tomaran un puchero tierno, él no se sorprendió ante su reacción. Ella era la única mujer a la que le había dicho eso. Ni Patrice que había estado "locamente" enamorado de ella o al menos eso pensaba antes, pero ahora eso no tenía _nada_ de sentido.

»Yo no quiero separarme de ti. Nunca.

Butch se acercó a ella, le tomó sus delicadas y cálidas manos besándolas–otra vez–.

—Te amo. —escuchó el inaudible susurro de ella, viendo una sonrisa en su rostro. Butch rió un poco y la besó. Pasara lo que pasara, nunca se alejaría de ella. Se acomodó a su lado y la abrazó, acariciando los cabellos alborotados de ella que ahora se encontraba recargada en su pecho, su piel se le notaba menos pálida; seguramente ya estaba más hidratada. Vaya, el suero si servía; sólo esperaba que no fuera cierto lo que decían varias personas: "El suero engorda". Aunque eso ya no tenía ningún sentido, ahora que ella estaba embarazada seguramente engordaría unos dos o tres kilos más. Quién sabe, él nunca tuvo curiosidad por investigar esos temas.

— ¿Me querrás cuando esté gorda? —la escuchó susurrar Kaoru como si le hubiera leído la mente. Butch carcajeó un poco, paró de reír quedándose con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Claro que sí, hay posturas para embarazadas.

— ¡Butch! —recibió una queja departe de ella. El pasante rió una vez más y la abrazó más fuerte.

* * *

El sol iluminó el lugar, aunque la luz no se llegaba a filtrar en la enfermería se sentía lo fresco de la mañana entrar por la puerta. Butch llegó con una charola, donde traía: una gelatina de agua y un jugo de manzana tibio.

— ¡Buenos días! —acercó la charola a la cama de Kaoru y la posicionó sobre ella.

—Buenos días.

Miró a ella con su vista en la charola, sin pasar desapercibida la pequeña mueca de confusión, Butch notó a Kaoru verlo, tal vez esperando alguna explicación o que dijera tan siquiera: "Caíste, allá esta la cámara escondida".

— ¿Pasa algo malo?

Butch se sentó en la silla que estaba frente a la cama y empezó a picar la gelatina para darle de comer.

—Amm… esto, esto es sólo el desayuno ¿verdad? —preguntó Kaoru, empezando a reír algo nerviosa.

—Sí, el almuerzo viene con un cóctel de fruta. ¿Quieres sandia, melón o papaya?

Él no se inmutó ante la cara de "¿Qué mierda pasa por tu cabeza?", que había puesto ella.

—Un momento, quieres decir que el almuerzo… ¿lo único que cambia es que trae un horroroso y patético cóctel?

Butch asintió, tapándose los oídos debido al grito que había dado la chica. Él suspiró, sabía que la chica se pondría de ese modo; cambiarle su dieta alimenticia de un día para otro, no era muy primordial que digamos. Escuchó unos tres golpes en la puerta, alguien había venido de visita. Butch se paró y se acercó lentamente a abrir.

—Buenos días. —saludó Miyako, el pasante observó que en las manos de la rubia había un par de tulipanes. Butch la dejó pasar, no le incomodaba que estuviera ahí, después de todo él sabía desde el momento en que fue a su casa y las escuchó hablando en su cuarto, que sus amigas ya sabían de lo suyo.

— ¡Miyako! —escuchó a Kaoru y volteó a ver como la rubia la abrazaba dándole al mismo tiempo un beso en la frente.

—Buenos días, Kaoru. ¿Cómo amaneciste? —preguntó Miyako, Butch le entregó un jarrón para que depositara sus flores ahí. Y se sentó al lado de Kaoru, la cual sonrío.

—Muy bien, gracias. Aunque… no estoy muy conforme con el tonto «desayuno» que me mandaron. —dijo Kaoru, Butch al igual que Miyako rió un poco.

—Deja de quejarte y come. —dijo Butch, arqueó una ceja y le dio una pequeña cucharada de gelatina. Butch sonrió al ver a Kaoru sacarle la lengua de forma infantil.

—Tranquila, Kaoru sólo estarás así por cuatro días. —comentó Miyako como en forma de apoyo, aunque la verdad, hubiera sido mejor que no hubiera dicho nada.

—Gracias, Miyako—dijo Kaoru, sarcásticamente. Butch rió un poco y se levantó, quitó la charola que ya se encontraba vacía y caminó hacia la puerta.

—Te la encargo un momento ¿sí? —pidió Butch y la rubia asintió.

Kaoru miró a Butch cerrar la puerta y miró a su amiga sonreírle. Ella suspiró un poco ante tanto silencio y decidió hablar después de un momento.

— ¿Y Momoko? —preguntó Kaoru, sin poder evitar que la curiosidad se diera a notar.

—Pues, no lo sé. Dijo que después vendría a verte, que estaba cansada. —explicó Miyako sirviéndole un poco de agua. Kaoru resopló un poco y agradeció por el vaso de agua, tomó un poco de medicina haciendo una expresión de asco. Nunca le había gustado los jarabes, mil veces prefería las capsulas o tabletas.

Una muchacha ingresó a la habitación, aparentaba tener unos veintiún años. Kaoru la miró un momento y ésta tomó su mano, enredó en su brazo una liga y la inyectó sin darle explicaciones. Kaoru se quejó un poco, siendo ignorada por ella. Miyako la trató de tranquilizar, diciéndole que era una simple inyección. No, no era eso. Para Kaoru, era más que una inyección. Era dolor.

Kaoru miró a la enfermera acabar de aplicarle el líquido y checar su pulso. Todo bien, al menos eso podía observar Kaoru en la cara de ella.

— ¿Cómo está mi bebé? —preguntó Kaoru, siendo ignorada por la joven mujer. Kaoru frunció el ceño por la actitud de ella y abrió un poco sus labios para reclamarle; pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, la puerta se abrió.

Butch miró a la enfermera que estaba ahí de arriba abajo e hizo una pequeña mueca de fastidio. Era la misma chica que se le había quedado mirando cuando llegaron. Su mirada provocó un sonrojo departe de ella y una rabieta de Kaoru.

— ¿Cómo está? Y… ¿Por qué no vino la otra enfermera? —preguntó Butch con un tono de voz algo inexpresivo.

—Ella…—dijo la enfermera, tirando la jeringa accidentalmente o al menos eso quería hacer creer. Butch miró a ella agacharse con descuido, para que él le viese las bragas.

—Ella ¿Qué? —dijo Butch, caminó hacia Kaoru y sentó al lado de ella, recargándose en el cabecero de la cama; abrazándola y besando la cabeza de ella.

—Ella salió a la ciudad, para hacerle la cita a la señorita. —dijo la chica un poco molesta. —Y sí, su… esta _niña_ se encuentra bien. —salió de ahí, antes de que le dijeran algo.

Butch notó a Kaoru tensarse ante esa palabra y la abrazó un poco más, procurando no quitar el conector del suero. Kaoru se veía algo pálida y eso no le gustaba mucho, dio una vez más gracias a Dios por que dejó vivir a ambos.

—Toma, te traje esto para que te distraigas y no trates de levantarte. —dijo Butch, mostrándole el libro con el que siempre andaba ella. Ahora sabía porque le sonaba tan familiar, ese maldito libro lo había escrito su querido padre.

—Gracias…—murmuró Kaoru, arrebatándole el libro para comenzarlo a leer. Miyako sonrió y se despidió de ellos, diciéndoles que volvería después.

Butch respingó un poco y vio a Kaoru tan concentrada que no la quiso interrumpir. Cerró sus ojos un momento y cayó rápidamente en los brazos de Morfeo.

"_Un día salí al parque, para distraerme un momento de todo ese contacto con los «muertos», miraba a la gente caminar con tranquilidad; riéndose de cosas estúpidas, llorando por cosas sin sentido o insultándose por un malentendido. Todo era una mierda. Unos hombres me miraban, sabía que si fuera por ellos me violarían en ese momento; pero no, muchos testigos. Mis curvas deleitaban a los hombres, pero… ellos no me deleitaban a mí. Todo estaba jodidamente mal."_

Kaoru dejó de leer un momento, viendo a Butch profundamente dormido. Se levantó con cuidado, procurando levantar la bolsa del suero. Entró al baño y colocó el suero en un soporte que había dentro.

Hizo sus necesidades, bajó la palanca del inodoro, sacó con una jícara un poco de agua de un tambo. Lavó sus manos y cara, viéndose en el espejo. Se veía demasiado pálida y sus ojos se veían sin brillo. Sus manos se posaron en su vientre con temor, acariciándolo, sintiéndolo de una manera tan tranquila. Cerró sus ojos y escuchó su respiración, era pausada y relajada.

—Quisiera que estuvieras aquí. Seguramente, todo sería diferente. —murmuró, pensando en su padre, se abrazó a sí misma y lloró silenciosamente. Dentro de tres meses–con quince días–sería el cumpleaños de éste, dentro de mes y medio sería el torneo de peleas; el cual pensaba ganar, sólo para llevarle el cinturón de campeonato a su padre.

—Mhm… pasante, al-alguien puede vernos. —dijo Momoko, entre uno que otro suspiro, sintiendo a Brick besar su cuello suavemente. Sintió a él morderle el cuello y lo separó un poco.

Un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas al verlo sonreírle de una forma tan sensual. Momoko desvió su mirada sonrojada y lo miró de reojo.

—Lo quiero…—susurró más para sí misma que para él.

—Yo también, te quiero. —sintió su aliento en su oreja y lo observó un momento, volviéndolo a besar a los pocos segundos.

El entrenador se encontraba explicándoles a los alumnos, las situaciones del «malentendido» que habían visto. Chicos de dieciséis/diecisiete años, algo estúpidos e incoherentes; sí, lo habían creído. Las chicas, no tanto.

—Quiero diez razones por las cuales me debería casar contigo. —Kaoru sonrió algo egocéntrica y se acomodó en el pecho de su pasante, escuchó a Butch suspirar y reír un poco. Llevaban dos horas jugando a «diez razones», Kaoru sonrió al oír a Butch empezar…

—Porque, soy guapo.

Kaoru rió ante la primera razón.

—Soy gracioso.

Kaoru notó al chico hacer una mueca de fastidio por la risa fugitiva de ella.

—Soy inteligente.

— ¡Neeh! —hizo un pequeño sonido en forma de incredulidad–que fue ignorado por él–.

—Porque no te puedes conseguir a alguien mejor que yo…—Kaoru soltó una carcajada, tapándose–a los pocos segundos– la boca con ambas manos.

Se controló un poco y respiró para tranquilizar su risa.

—Perdón, es que…esa no la considero una muy buena razón. —dijo Kaoru y sonrió.

—Ignoraré ese comentario—dijo, ofendido—Continúo. Soy fiel.

— ¡Oh vamos, Butch! Este juego se trata de decir la verdad.

—Estoy diciendo la verdad. —se defendió Butch de la falsa acusación.

Kaoru lo miró y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, sonrió al notar que su expresión de melodramático había cambiado.

»Mhm… soy muy bueno en la cama. » Kaoru se sonrojó y lo volteó a ver, haciendo que ahora fuera él quien soltara una risa.

—E-eso no… ¡argh! Olvídalo. —dijo Kaoru al ver la cara burlona de él.

—Veamos. La razón siete es… que mataría a cualquiera que se te acercara.

— ¿Esa es una razón? —preguntó ella, viéndolo algo confundida con lo dicho por él.

—Sí. Es decir, si no llegas a casarte conmigo no te casas con nadie. —explicó Butch como si fuera lo más gracioso del mundo. Kaoru respingó y esperó a que él continuara.

»Y quedan las tres razones más importantes…» Kaoru lo miró.

— ¿Qué eres candente, estúpido y algo demente? —dijo Kaoru con algo de burla.

—No. —Pausó—Que te amo, quiero formar una familia contigo y me volvería loco si no estás a mi lado. —Kaoru sonrió y le dio un suave golpe en su cabeza, hizo un puchero y lo abrazó un poco fuerte. Lo amaba, eso era totalmente cierto. ¡Dios mío!, ella no se volvería loca… ella moriría por él. Cerró sus ojos disfrutando las caricias que él le daba en su espalda, y pensó en las preguntas que le harían la mayoría–por no decir todos–sus compañeros. Los reclamos que le harían sus compañeras y… las miradas asesinas que le dirigiría la maestra. Todo se había vuelto en contra suyo, todo. Tal vez, sólo debía dejar que las cosas pasarán.

Tal vez, se mejoraría. Tal vez… ya no debería pensar en tantos problemas. Un día como hoy era lo único que necesitaba, un día sin tener que responder preguntas, un día sin tener que dar explicaciones, sin tener que oír gritos o lloriqueos, sin tener que aguantarse las ganas de partirle la cara a la maestra cada vez que la viera con esa mirada tan patética que le lanzaba queriendo provocarle miedo, pero… a ella sólo le provocaba risa. Sólo esto necesitaba, un momento de paz al lado de él; disfrutando del cómodo silencio y una deliciosa manzana–mordida– en su mano.

* * *

Reviews?

Lamento si tuve alguna que otra falta de ortografía, es que no he tenido tiempo de corregirlo T.T

Gracias a los que dejan reviews y siguen mi historia ^^

Pasante los (as) ama!


	22. Chapter XXII

**N**otas de la autora: ¡Hola!, Lamento el retraso, lamento lo corto que quedo este capítulo y lamento más el no tener excusa. Bueno, espero les guste este capítulo; prometo que el siguiente será más largo. ¡Ah! Por cierto, **los invito a visitar mi perfil y dar clic en "Agradecimiento a Fanfiction",** es un video de mí, jajaja... sí lo sé raroo... pero en fin, es un agradecimiento a todos ustedes espero tengan tiempo de pasar a verlo ^^. Gracias por leer!

Kaoru (16)

Momoko (17)

Miyako tiene (16)

Butch (22)

Brick (24)

Boomer (20)

^^ ¿Dudas? Con gusto las respondo.

**F**anfic Dedicado: Marinav92

**D**isclaimer: Las chicas superpoderosas Z, no me pertenecen. Lo único que es de mi propiedad son las maniáticas y sádicas ideas que pongo en este fanfic.

**A**dvertencias: Lenguaje inapropiado, OoC, Suspenso (Solo un poco... xD), Lime, Lemmon, Pedofilia, UA.

* * *

**๋****• **Pasante **๋****•**

**๋****• **By_PerFecTHeLL**๋****•**

**S**in **C**ordura_(*)

La semana pasó rápidamente, una camioneta _Hummer* _se estacionó frente a la cabaña principal. Todos los alumnos que subían con sus pesadas maletas al autobús, detuvieron su andar sólo para admirar el elegante y costoso vehículo. El entrenador respingó, y ordenó a los alumnos seguir subiendo.

— ¿Segura que puedes caminar? —preguntó Butch por enésima vez.

—Butch, por última vez… sí. —dijo Kaoru, frustrada. Butch le ayudó a bajar las escaleras y vio a un chico de unos 28 años, parado frente a la camioneta, ofreciéndole las llaves. Butch se acercó y las tomó dándole un «gracias». Lo único que pudo sentir fue la mano de Brick quitándoselas y escuchó un…

—Yo manejare.

Butch gruñó, él planeaba irse sólo con Kaoru. Vio a Boomer subir, y refunfuñó nuevamente. Subió a Kaoru en los asientos traseros, junto con su hermano rubio y él se sentó de copiloto. Abrochó el cinturón de seguridad de ella, antes de hacerlo con el suyo. Sabía lo que vendría y sí, sería un largo camino.

Kaoru miró por la ventana de la camioneta, y respingó haciendo que se empañara el vidrio. Sintió a Boomer mirarla de reojo y bajar su vista a su vientre, aún no se le notaba. Escribió su nombre en el vidrio como cualquier pequeña lo haría al notar el empaño del vidrio y miró por el rabillo de su ojo, la sonrisa que había puesto el rubio ante ese acto suyo.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó la voz de Brick inundar el lugar.

—El clima está helado. —fue lo único que escuchó salir de la boca del pelirrojo. Ella miró a Butch cruzarse de brazos y volteándolo a ver.

—Sí, muy he-la-do. —dijo Butch, y volvió su vista hacia enfrente.

Kaoru jugaba un poco con sus dedos, jamás debió haber aceptado irse con él. Estaba demasiado abochornada en ese momento que no se atrevía ni a mirarlos a la cara. Pero a Butch, no había quien lo hiciera cambiar de opinión, excepto ella aunque–en ciertas cosas–era raro que lo lograra.

Una canción en el radio empezó a sonar. Kaoru tragó un poco de saliva y cerró sus ojos, tratando de relajarse un poco. Sintió un leve mareo, pero prefirió callar. La lluvia comenzó a aparecer nuevamente en el lugar, los árboles agradecían que esto pasara, así se conservarían con su color natural… verde. Kaoru miró la nuca de Butch descansar en aquel asiento de piel, sus dedos hacían un tipo de golpeteo en su pierna. Estaba desesperado, ella lo sabía.

— ¿Sabes, que esto no es fácil? —dijo Brick, rompiendo–de nuevo–el silencio. Escuchó a Butch bufar y…

»Te estoy hablando» dijo Brick, enojado; provocando un pequeño salto en ella por el tono de voz.

—Te estoy escuchando. —respondió Butch con mucha tranquilidad.

—Entonces, respóndeme. —volvió a elevar un poco su tono de voz y miró de reojo por unos cuantos segundos a su hermano.

—Ya lo hice. —dijo con simplicidad. Miró al pelirrojo apretar un poco el volante, saliéndose de la carretera en un pequeño prado. Kaoru se asustó al ver a Brick bajarse de la camioneta, y sacar de un jalón a Butch. Volteó a ver a Boomer, el cual suspiró tranquilo, como si ya estuviera acostumbrado a eso. Kaoru se bajó de la camioneta, viendo a Brick intentar golpear a su querido pasante.

Butch golpeó a su hermano y después dejo que lo golpeará dos veces, para que él pudiera golpearlo tres veces más.

— ¡Por favor, basta! —pidió Kaoru, al ver como si intentaban matar el uno al otro. Revolcándose en el fango, y golpeando el cuerpo del otro sin importar donde cayeran los golpes—. ¡Están locos! ¿Quieren matarse? —dijo Kaoru, y abrió los ojos sorprendida que después de unos cuantos minutos, con moretones y fango en todo su cuerpo, ambos pararon y comenzaron a reírse.

Confirmado. Ella no entendía la relación de esos hermanos.

—Ja, ja, ja. —Kaoru se mantenía atónita ante las carcajadas de estos, viéndolos levantarse, quitándose el fango que se podía remover de la ropa.

—Alguien, quién sea, me podría explicar: ¿Qué pasa aquí?

Miró a Brick voltear a ver a Butch y estrechar la mano.

—Ya veremos cómo le hacemos, te apoyaré. Pero es la _última_ vez que lo hago.

—Siempre dices lo mismo y al final, siempre terminas ayudándome.

Kaoru miró a Brick golpear el hombro de Butch, el cual soltó un quejido de dolor.

—Hablo enserio.

—De acuerdo. —fue lo único que escuchó de Butch. Viéndolos levantarse y darse la mano como si nada hubiera pasado, como si los moretones que tenían en la cara y brazos hubieran estado siempre ahí.

—Tranquila, siempre hacen lo mismo. Nunca han llegado a matarse. —Kaoru volteó hacia Boomer, éste le sonrió; Kaoru correspondió esa sonrisa y se subió de nuevo a la camioneta.

* * *

Butch frunció el ceño al ver a la mesera hacerle una mueca de fastidio a Kaoru, estaba a punto de hablar cuando notó a Kaoru ordenar algo más, provocándole molestia a la mesera.

— ¿Todo eso te vas a comer? —preguntó.

—Sí, no sé porque pero… tengo más hambre de lo normal.

Butch sonrió levemente y miró a sus hermanos comiendo tranquilamente. A pesar de todo, ellos eran los que más lo habían apoyado en toda su vida. Brick, a pesar de ser un idiota–desde el punto de vista de Butch–, era el más maduro de ambos. Aunque debía admitir que a veces no le prestaba mucha atención o raramente tomaba sus consejos. Por otra parte, Boomer era… era… era su hermano menor; ¿Qué podía decir al respecto? Él siempre lo había cuidado de pequeño, aunque debía admitir que con el rubio sentía más confianza que con su hermano mayor.

—Mi padre me dejó un mensaje de voz—dijo Brick, rompiendo el silencio que se había formado. Butch lo miró, esperando a que continuara—. Él ya se enteró de la situación.

Butch supo ocultar muy bien su expresión de sorpresa, guardándola en una faceta seria.

— ¿Está enojado? —preguntó Boomer, picando con su tenedor el trozo de carne a medio comer que estaba en su plato.

—No lo sé, se escuchaba igual que siempre.

— ¿Aterrador y sádico? —dijo Butch, como si nada. Miró a su hermano mayor asentir, resopló el mechón de cabello que caía en su rostro y volvió a comer.

—La-lamento causarles tantos problemas. —escuchó la diminuta voz de Kaoru, los tres la vieron de una forma extraña, no se podía definir qué clase de sentimiento expresaban con esa mirada.

—No causas problemas. No tienes porque disculparte. —dijo Butch, serio. No le gustaba verla de ese modo, quería que volviera a ser la misma de antes; aquella que lo enfrento un día y que por «poco» le parte el cráneo en dos.

—Es verdad, descuida todo saldrá bien. —dijo Boomer, sonriéndole. Butch miró a su hermano menor, poner una mano en el hombro de ésta. Sonrió levemente al saber que al menos Boomer, ya le había agarrado cierto afecto de familia.

—Supongo. —fue lo único pronunciado por Kaoru. Butch cerró los ojos al mismo tiempo que ella, pronunciando al mismo tiempo _«todo estará bien, mientras la tierra no pare de girar»._

Butch abrió los ojos y la miró algo sorprendido; esa frase se la había dicho su madre, ¿Cómo es que ella la conocía? Abrió un poco su boca para pronunciar…

— ¿Cómo…?

—Mi mamá me la recitó, después de que mi padre falleció.

—Ya veo. —dijo Butch, sonriendo levemente. Viendo a sus hermanos con la misma expresión de sorpresa que había puesto él hace un par de segundos.

Después de unos cuantos minutos, continuaron su viaje. Pronto llegarían, pronto se enfrentarían a su destino y lo único que llevaba Butch en su cabeza era: «Dios, ayúdame».

* * *

**R**eviews?


	23. Chapter XXIII

**N**otas de la autora: Hello! xD Ok, aquí subiendo el siguiente capítulo de mi querido pasante. No sé como sentirme al saber que muy pronto está gran creación mía terminará. Creo que lloraré al momento de leer el final T.T jajaja. Ok, ya 0 sentimentalismo. Espero les guste este capítulo, espero dejen reviews y... como no puse la definición de los * del otro capítulo pido una disculpa. Lo puse abajo y... si me falto uno me dicen :P

Kaoru (16)

Momoko (17)

Miyako tiene (16)

Butch (22)

Brick (24)

Boomer (20)

^^ ¿Dudas? Con gusto las respondo.

**F**anfic Dedicado: Marinav92

**D**isclaimer: Las chicas superpoderosas Z, no me pertenecen. Lo único que es de mi propiedad son las maniáticas y sádicas ideas que pongo en este fanfic.

**A**dvertencias: Lenguaje inapropiado, OoC, Suspenso (Solo un poco... xD), Lime, Lemmon, Pedofilia, UA.

* * *

**๋****• **Pasante **๋****•**

**๋****• **By_PerFecTHeLL**๋****•**

**S**in **C**ordura_(*)

—Kaoru, despierta…—movió un poco a la chica que yacía en el asiento trasero de la camioneta. Butch sonrió al notar en el rostro de la chica un leve puchero, abriendo sus ojos poco a poco. La expresión de sorpresa que hizo no paso desapercibida por él. Se encontraban estacionados frente a un hospital privado.

—Vamos. —dijo Butch, cargándola y adentrándola al hospital.

— ¿En dónde estamos? —preguntó Kaoru. Butch la sentó en una silla de ruedas que le había ofrecido una de las enfermeras, llevándola a un tipo consultorio–algo elegante–.

—Ya llegamos a la ciudad, pero Brick sugirió que pasáramos a checarte primero. —dijo Butch, después de que se hubo sentado en la silla que estaba enfrente del escritorio. Sintió la mirada de la chica sobre él, pero no dijo nada más. Le había hablado a su doctor al llegar a la ciudad, para obtener una cita lo más pronto posible; después de todo, a ellos casi nunca–por no decir nunca–se les negaba el servicio a la hora que quisieran. Butch miraba ese estúpido pájaro bebedor que se encontraba adornando el escritorio del doctor; siempre, cada vez que iba, ese pájaro lo lograba sacar de quicio. Sin mencionar a su puntual dueño.

Miró de reojo a Kaoru, se notaba algo pálida y con pequeñas ojeras arruinando su bello rostro. Butch le sonrió y tomó sus manos, las cuales no paraban de jugar entre ellas, probablemente tenía nervios.

—Tranquila. —dijo Butch, tranquilo. La chica le correspondió la sonrisa y soltó un suspiro, ambos escucharon la puerta abrirse después de unos cuantos minutos.

—Perdonen la espera. —dijo un hombre con bata blanca, anteojos y cabello castaño. Butch hizo una pequeña mueca de fastidio, y miró al doctor dirigir su mirada hacia él.

Escuchó a éste aclarar su garganta. —Ejem… bueno, primero yo soy el doctor Gugli. —Butch escuchó a Kaoru tratar de reprimir una risa y, no la culpaba, él también se había querido reír cuando escucho ese extraño apellido.

—Hmm… vinimos por un chequeo general. —dijo Butch, antes de que el doctor lograra pronunciar una palabra más, éste acomodo sus lentes y asintió.

—Pase por aquí, por favor. —pidió el doctor y Kaoru se levantó lentamente. Butch enseguida la ayudo, tomó la bata y cerró la pequeña cortina para ayudarla a vestirse.

* * *

—Toma—dijo Boomer, llegando con un par de sodas, vio a su hermano pelirrojo dormitar en el asiento del piloto.

—Gracias. —Brick mantiene los ojos cerrados, recibiendo la soda. Boomer suspira un poco, recostándose en el asiento del copiloto. Sintió al silencio tomar una ráfaga de incomodidad, quería cortarlo, pero… simplemente no sabía cómo. El rubio respingó al ver como empezaba a lloviznar, sacó unos cuantos postres que había preparado en el camino. Unos sándwiches de atún, algo rápido, nada laborioso. Comenzó a comer y vio a su hermano mayor extender su mano, detuvo la mordida que le iba a dar. Le dio uno y empezaron a comer.

—Crees que…—pausó—, crees que ¿papá esté de acuerdo con esto? —preguntó Boomer al fin.

Miró a su hermano continuar comiendo, como tomándose su tiempo para contestarle. O probablemente para **no** contestarle.

Boomer entreabrió los labios, para formular otra pregunta; pero Brick se le adelantó, contestándole.

—Así como es mi padre, bueno… es difícil decirlo; pero supongo que más le vale que esté de acuerdo, sino esta vez, Butch no se contendrá.

El rubio soltó un largo suspiro, continuó comiendo. Pensando que: si su madre estuviera con ellos, sería diferente.

* * *

Después de una hora con treinta minutos–probablemente–, apareció Butch cargando a Kaoru; en la mano traía una bolsa llena de vitaminas.

Butch vio a sus hermanos y tocio un poco para llamar su atención, ya que estos se encontraban con los ojos cerrados y la lluvia seguía cayendo ligeramente.

Observó a Brick, abrir un ojo.

— ¿Cómo les fue? —preguntó Brick, acomodando su asiento. Butch se encogió de hombros y se subió en la parte de atrás del vehículo.

—El doctor dijo que afortunadamente el bebé está bien, gracias a que yo fui el que recibió los impactos. Dijo que debía cuidarla más, mucho reposo, frutas y verduras, y un montón de vitaminas. Tiene cita dentro de un mes y medio. —dijo Butch, pasando un brazo por la cintura de ella.

—Ya veo. Entonces, vamos a la casa primero o…—dijo Brick encendiendo la camioneta, viéndolo por el retrovisor.

—No.

Butch sintió la mirada de Kaoru sobre él, pero decidió no voltearla a ver–sólo por esta vez–.

— ¿Vas a ir a hablar ahorita? —preguntó Boomer, volteándolo a ver. Butch asiente sin pensarlo dos veces, sería peor si se llegaran a enterar por otra persona que no fuera él. Lo que iba a pasar que pasará ya.

* * *

— ¡Oye! ¡Mamá! ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Dai a su madre, que había dejado caer ya dos platos. Mitsuko lo miró y asintió, tenía un presentimiento. Un _mal presentimiento_.

—Andas algo rara últimamente, me preocupas. —dijo Dai, poniendo sus manos en los hombros de su madre. La mujer lo vio y negó con la cabeza, acarició las mejillas de su hijo y sonrió.

—No, amor—le dijo con ternura—. Sólo, estoy preocupada por tu hermana. Eso es todo.

— ¡Ya llegué! —gritó Shou, cerrando la puerta con una pesada mochila en su hombro izquierdo.

Mitsuko miró a Dai entreabrir los labios y volvió a sonreír, saliendo a recibir a su pequeño hijo. Mitsuko cargó la mochila del pequeño Matsubara, y alborotó un poco su cabello–muy parecido al suyo, aunque igual de alborotado que el de su hija–. Colocó la mochila en el sofá y se encaminó a la cocina a terminar de preparar la comida. Otra presión en el pecho fue lo que sintió, sabía que algo estaba mal; pero decidió ignorarlo. No quería pensar eso, después de todo… lo que pensaba siempre resultaba ser verdad–al menos el noventa y nueve por ciento lo era–.

Miró una de las fotos de su adorada familia. Sonrió al detener su vista en la pequeña que estaba sentada en las piernas del amor de su vida.

_—Mami. —corrió la pequeña Kaoru hacia ella, al ser perseguida por su fuerte padre. Mitsuko sonrió abriendo sus brazos, justo a tiempo para que su hija se arrojara a ellos._

_—Tranquila, cariño._

_—Ja, ja, ja. ¡Basta, papi! —reía la pequeña al sentir las manos de su papá en su estómago. Haciéndole cosquillas hasta «morir»._

Mitsuko rió levemente y siguió moviendo la sopa de letras que tanto les gustaba a sus hijos. Desde que eran pequeños, siempre les gustaba formar palabras con éstas.

El timbre sonó. Mitsuko limpió sus manos con una franela que había cerca y fue a abrir. Sus ojos se humedecieron al ver a su hija parada enfrente de ésta. Fue en un impulso en el que la estrechó entre sus brazos y casi la asfixia con tal apretón.

— ¡Kaoru! ¡Mi vida! ¡Has vuelto! —dijo Mitsuko, sonriendo. Miró al pasante Butch aparecer detrás de su hija, Mitsuko le sonrió. Él también le correspondió la sonrisa; sin embargo, se le notaba preocupado, triste y tal vez, ¿nervioso? Sí, se podría definir así. El sudor de sus manos al momento de estrechar la suya con la de él, y como evitaba verla a los ojos; lo delataban. Lo invitó a pasar y éste asintió, la tensión de su cuerpo al mirar a su hijo mayor saludarlo, no pasó desapercibida por ella.

—Señora Matsubara, Dai… tengo muchas cosas que contarles. —dijo al fin el pasante, haciendo que los dos mencionados se voltearan a ver.

* * *

Había llegado la hora, se sentía nervioso y frustrado. No sabía si tener coraje, tristeza, depresión o… enojo. No lo sabía. Lo único que sabía es que la mirada de furia que tenía el hermano de ella iba creciendo cada vez más, conforme avanzaba el relato. Butch se tomó un momento para observar las expresiones del rostro de la madre de Kaoru, mordió su labio inferior y suspiró, sintiendo que con eso, bajaría la presión. Ocurrió lo contrario.

Decidió seguir con su relató, sin omitir los hechos de que ya había tenido sexo. De nada serviría ocultárselo, muy pronto el embarazo se empezaría a notar y le podía ir peor. Lo único que pudo sentir fueron varios golpes en su quijada.

— ¡Hijo! —escuchó a Mitsuko, gritarle al chico que estaba encima de él, intentándolo golpear más. Él sólo podía defenderse, las cosas eran muy distintas con él. A Brick, lo podía golpear… a él no.

— ¡Maldito pervertido, hijo de puta! ¡Te mataré! ¡Cómo te atreviste a tocarla!

— ¡Dai, por favor déjalo!

Cubrió su rostro después de recibir un golpe más. Y vio a Kaoru intentar detenerlo, siendo lanzada bruscamente al sofá, Dai se detiene al ver lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

—Yo…

—Hijo. —susurró Mitsuko, viéndolo atemorizada.

—Perdóname. Me salí de control. —dijo Dai, viendo a Kaoru. Butch se levantó adolorido, recibiendo una mirada de odio de Dai, la mano de su novia se puso en el antebrazo de éste y lo jaló.

—Dai, sé que te he decepcionado. No sólo a ti a todos. —dijo Kaoru, sintiendo sus ojos humedecerse. —Perdóname tú a mí. No quiero que otra vez vuelvan a sufrir por mi culpa, en especial tu mamá. Pero, ¿sabes? Yo lo amo. A pesar de que no es de mi edad, a pesar de que los engañe cruelmente; esto que siento por él sigue estando ahí. No rogaré por su perdón, porque sé que no me lo merezco. Sólo, sólo… los amo y eso es todo lo que deben de saber. Yo me iré de la casa, para no causarles más problemas y…

— ¡No! —todos voltearon a ver a la persona que había pegado semejante grito.

— ¿Shou? —susurró Kaoru al notar a su pequeño hermano, abrazar su avión.

—No, no quiero…

—Mi amor…—susurró Mitsuko, viendo a su hijo con los ojos llorosos.

— ¡No quiero que te vayas! —corrió a su hermana, abrazándola. Butch sintió cierta culpa en ese momento y tragó saliva, eso le había hecho recordar la última despedida que le dio a su madre.

_—No quiero que te vayas. —dijo el pequeño Butch aferrado al regazo de su madre. Karin lo miró con dulzura y le dio un beso en la frente._

_—Volveré. Te amo. —fue lo único que le dijo y se marchó de ahí._

—Shou…—susurró Kaoru, poniéndose a la altura de su hermano, abrazándolo con fuerza. Butch respingó y volteó a ver a Dai que veía la escena algo melancólico.

—Sé que… abusé de su confianza, sé que nunca debí meterme con ella… pero, no me arrepiento. Les pido sólo una cosa—pausó—. Apoyo, es lo único que les pido. Yo responderé ante todo.

Miró a Dai resoplar varios mechones rebeldes de su cabello y voltear a ver a su madre. Butch esperó a que lo insultara de nuevo o incluso esperaba un golpe, aunque deseaba que fuera más lo primero que lo segundo; ya que acabaría hecho una mierda. Es decir: caer de una cascada de quién sabe cuántos metros, recibir golpes del entrenador, de Brick y ahora de Dai, no era muy satisfactorio que digamos.

—Déjenos pensarlo. Hablaré con Kaoru y Dai. Después obtendrá una respuesta. — dijo Mitsuko, tranquila. Butch asintió y se despidió de todos, Dai fue el único que no le contestó. Salió de ahí con: un nuevo moretón en su rostro y con ganas inmensas de llorar. Sentía su cara hinchada y su cuerpo le pesaba, se subió a la camioneta y no dijo nada en todo el transcurso del camino, a pesar de las preguntas que le hacían sus hermanos.

Se bajó de la camioneta y entró a la mansión Akamiya. Detuvo su andar al llegar a la sala; su padre se encontraba ahí, con una copa de vino en su mano y mirando las llamas de la chimenea, como si fuesen lo más interesante del mundo.

—Ya has llegado. —dijo Dumah con su mismo tono de voz que hacía temblar a cada uno de los hermanos Akamiya.

—Sí. —dijo Butch con simpleza. Se adentró a la sala, seguido de sus hermanos. Obstruyó la vista de su padre y éste arqueó una ceja. Butch apretó sus puños, sintió a su padre tensarse levemente.

«Ha de creer que lo golpearé» pensó Butch y sonrió levemente. Su padre teniéndole miedo a él era algo difícil de creer, de pensar o incluso imaginar. Butch resopló su mechón de cabello y cerró sus ojos, a pesar de que no lo veía sabía que había puesto una mueca burlesca en ese momento.

—Quiero que la conozcas. —dijo Butch, después de unos cuantos segundos o tal vez minutos.

— ¿A quién? —dijo Dumah, sonriendo sínicamente. Butch reprimió los insultos que se le venían a la mente por una vez en su vida. Miró a su padre mirarlo con cierto interés y en cuanto sintió que la lengua no le palpaba pidiendo «a gritos» insultarlo, continúo hablando.

—A mi **novia**. —Butch desvió su mirada para evitar que notara su sonrojo. Aunque conociendo como era su padre de «observador», seguramente ya se había dado cuenta. Escuchó una risa departe de éste y lo volteó a ver frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Qué? Me parece divertido que busques mi aprobación.

—Yo no necesito tu aprobación, sólo… sólo…

—Ajá. Bien, cuando quieras tráela. Será un placer conocerla. —dijo Dumah, viendo a su hijo. Butch se sorprendió por esto y lo miró levantarse e irse a su habitación. Sintió un poco de alivio instalarse en su pecho, aunque la impaciencia por saber la respuesta de la familia de Kaoru le seguía y le continuaría incomodando hasta que la supiera.

* * *

—Entonces, ¿no te irás? —preguntó Shou, viéndola con los ojos brillosos debido a las lágrimas que aun rodaban por sus mejillas. Kaoru le pareció tan tierno en ese momento; en otras circunstancias le haría burla pero en ese momento, le llenaba de ternura ver a su hermanito de ese modo.

—No. —dijo Kaoru y lo abrazó. Ya había acabado de hablar con su madre y hermano, ya habían dado diferentes puntos de vista. Ya habían negado y aprobado ciertas opiniones, ahora sólo le quedaba informarle la respuesta a su adorado pasante. No sabía como la tomaría, pero sabía que… probablemente, tal vez, se enojaría o peor se reiría en su cara. Kaoru reprimió la mueca de fastidio que estaba a punto de hacer y suspiró. Prefería que se enojara a que se riera, ya que si pasaba lo último lo mandaría al diablo.

* * *

Butch se levantó temprano–algo raro en él–, se metió al baño y sintió el agua caliente hacer arder sus heridas. Decidió dejar sólo el agua fría llenando la bañera, anoche le había llegado un mensaje de Kaoru. Metió la mitad de su cuerpo al agua y suspiró al sentir cierto alivio en su cuerpo.

_"Butch, lamento despertarte. Aunque probablemente no estés dormido. Je, je. Mañana te espero en mi casa. Mi familia ha tomado una decisión. No te angusties, te amo."_

¿Qué no se angustiara? Con esa explicación que le había dado ¿Quién no se podría angustiar?

Se sumergió una vez más y salió en cuanto le hizo falta el aire; su cabello se apegó a su rostro y enjabonó con cuidado las heridas. Salió, se vendó y vistió despacio. Ató su cabello como solía estar siempre y salió en busca de su preciado auto. Sonrió al verlo y subió en él, saliendo de la mansión antes de que alguien llegara a preguntar algo.

Paró en un semáforo y bajó el vidrio al notar a Patrice al lado suyo, haciéndole señas. Miró el _porsche_* plateado de ella, bajó un poco sus lentes de sol que llevaba y sintió ganas de apresurarla a que hablara.

—Hola amor, ¿A dónde con tanta prisa? —preguntó la chica sonriéndole. Butch sonrió levemente y miró de reojo el semáforo.

—Un asunto importante. —fue lo único que pronunció.

—Hmm… ¿asunto importante? Ja, ja, ja… pues ya veo tu asunto importante. Si quieres después te curo —dijo Patrice sonriendo, refiriéndose a los moretones en su rostro.

—No es necesario. Ya no me duelen.

—Ya veo, chico rudo ¿eh? Aun me debes unas cuantas copas.

—Luego veré. —dijo Butch, sin tomarle importancia alguna y arrancando al ver el semáforo cambiar. Se estacionó junto a algunos autos que había ahí, activó la alarma y salió de su auto. Se miró un momento en el espejo y subió hacia el apartamento donde vivía la familia Matsubara. Tocó el timbre y esperó a que abrieran. Mitsuko le abrió, y lo invitó a pasar. Butch la observó, se veía diferente; sus ropas eran menos coloridas a como la había encontrado varias veces. Observó a Dai bajar, y notó sus vestimentas negras. Después Shou bajó tomado de la mano de su «muñequita», viendo a ambos con las ropas oscuras–aunque, de ella no era raro–. Butch miró a toda la familia dirigir su mirada hacia él.

—Hoy es el cumpleaños de mi papá. Y mi familia quiere que, vayas a hablar con él. —dijo Kaoru, esperando cualquier reacción de él. Butch la miró tranquilamente, algo perturbado por eso, pero… si eso era una condición la cumpliría. Respingó y se levantó.

—Está bien. —dijo Butch, viendo la cara de sorpresa de Kaoru. Seguramente, su muñequita había pensado que se iba a reír o algo por el estilo. Pero, él más que nadie entendía el dolor de Kaoru.

Miró a la familia, buscar con la mirada un taxi. Y decidió hablar, aunque se sentía un poco incomodo de subirlos a su auto; no era por ser egoísta ni nada por el estilo. Pero, ¡ese había sido el lugar donde se había acostado con Kaoru por primera vez!

—Yo los llevo. —dijo, finalmente. Butch abrió la puerta del coche, dejando algo sorprendida a toda la familia–excepto Kaoru–. Después de unos cuantos segundos, todos subieron; dirigiéndose al cementerio de la ciudad.

—No quiero que lo tomes de broma—empezó a hablar Kaoru, Butch la miró de reojo—. Esto es muy importante para mí, y no quisiera…

—No quisieras que me riera mentalmente pensando que son ridiculeces.

Butch miró a Kaoru y ésta asintió.

—Es… importante para mí.

—Y para mí también lo es. No estoy pensando eso, y nunca lo pensaré; sé lo que significa para ti, para ustedes—se corrigió—y no pienso pensar nada de eso.

Butch se estacionó y rápidamente bajó a abrirle la puerta a la madre de Kaoru. Sonrió al ver a la señora tocar su mejilla de forma algo maternal; siguió a la familia, sin pasar desapercibidas las miradas que le daba Dai.

Sabía que el chico aun se sentía molesto, pero al menos _ya no lo había golpeado_. Eso ya era un avance. Se detuvo al ver a la familia acercarse y dejar el ramo de flores en una lapida, escrita con letras doradas y un dibujo de un cinturón de campeonato se encontraba en ésta.

Puso su mano en el hombro de Kaoru al verla sollozar levemente, recibió un abrazo de ella y suspiró. Por primera vez en su vida se iba a sincerar, comenzó a hablar, recibiendo la mirada de la familia de ella… sintió también a Kaoru verlo, pero aún así, no paró su hablar.

—Hola señor Matsubara, sé que ha de estar preguntándose qué rayos hago aquí. O tal vez ya lo sepa, no lo sé en realidad. Sé que si estuviera aquí, yo ahorita ya no estuviera vivo, pero… he venido aquí, primero a pedirle perdón. Perdóneme por enamorarme de su hija, perdón por no ser de la edad conveniente para ella, y perdóneme también porque sé que… engañe a su familia—sintió deseos de llorar, pero los reprimió enseguida—. También, he venido a decirle que… en verdad amo a su hija, más que a mi propia vida. Usted lo comprobó ese día de la cascada, estoy seguro que lo vio.

»Quisiera encontrar una forma de obtener su perdón, quisiera poder tener la capacidad de cambiar de edad; pero no la tengo. Su hija es muy buena y no debe culparla por nada de lo que hizo, fui yo el que la incito, soy yo la mala influencia… no la culpe a ella. »Butch tragó fuertemente saliva, y trató de proseguir con su disculpa, pero… su voz ya se había entrecortado.

—Yo lo amo papá, y él, estoy segura que me ama. Vas a ser abuelo, y espero eso no te ofenda. —escuchó a Kaoru hablar y la volteó a ver. Ella le sonrió y él bajó la mirada. Sintió una mano posicionarse en su hombro, levantó su vista esperando ver a Mitsuko, pero se sorprendió al ver a Dai sonreírle levemente.

—Con eso me basta—dijo Dai, recibiendo un abrazo de su hermana—. Eso sí, si la lastimas juro que…

—Te juro que me mataré antes de hacerle algo malo. —dijo Butch, serio. Dai asintió y estrechó la mano con él.

Se quedaron un rato más ahí, Butch sonreía al ver como Kaoru le platicaba a la tumba de su padre como si él estuviera ahí. Y es que, sí estaba. Su padre a pesar de ser un psicópata y frívolo le había dicho alguna vez: "Los seres humanos nacemos, crecemos, nos apareamos como bestias en celo y nos pudrimos en el infierno. Pero, ¿quién dice que no escuchamos ni vemos desde el más allá?"

Su estómago gruñó, provocando un sonrojo en éste. Butch miró a Mitsuko ofrecerle un emparedado, lo tomó y agradeció comenzando a comerlo.

—Entonces, ¿el entrenador vendrá a hablar con nosotros? —preguntó Dai y Butch asintió, tomando un poco de jugo sentado junto a Kaoru, que lo tenía agarrado del brazo. —Entiendo, descuide. Un trato es un trato. —dijo Dai, después de pensarlo un poco. Butch sonrió levemente, al menos ahora podía ver algo de luz en medio de toda esa oscuridad en la que se había metido.

* * *

_Porsche* Automovil deportivo de una empresa alemana. _

_Hummer* __Hummer_ fue una marca de automóviles todoterreno perteneciente al grupo General Motors

¿**M**erezco** R**eviews?


	24. Chapter XXIV

**N**otas de la autora: Hola, sin mucho que decir. Sólo estoy algo aburrida, así que sí el capítulo es un fiasco, perdonénme eso.

Kaoru (16)

Momoko (17)

Miyako tiene (16)

Butch (22)

Brick (24)

Boomer (20)

^^ ¿Dudas? Con gusto las respondo.

**F**anfic Dedicado: Marinav92

**D**isclaimer: Las chicas superpoderosas Z, no me pertenecen. Lo único que es de mi propiedad son las maniáticas y sádicas ideas que pongo en este fanfic.

**A**dvertencias: Lenguaje inapropiado, OoC, Suspenso (Solo un poco... xD), Lime, Lemmon, Pedofilia, UA.

* * *

**๋****• **Pasante **๋****•**

**๋****• **By_PerFecTHeLL**๋****•**

**S**in **C**ordura_(*)

Los días pasaron algo rápidos. El entrenador–efectivamente–sí los había ido a ver. Ellos le explicaron con tranquilidad el acuerdo en el que habían quedado. Todo estaba bien, al menos… por el momento.

Butch se encontraba estacionado, afuera de la casa de su «muñequita». Sonrió al verla salir con unas vestimentas que él le había comprado.

—Deja de verme como un baboso. —dijo Kaoru, provocando una risa en él. Butch hizo una mueca torcida, muy parecida a una sonrisa y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Arrancó el auto y se dirigió a la escuela.

Los murmullos no pasaban desapercibidos por ellos dos, y, el anillo que llevaba Kaoru en su mano tampoco pasaba desapercibido por sus compañeros. Ambos suspiraron al tener que separarse, Butch la miró a los ojos y vio un pequeño rastro de preocupación en ellos.

—Tranquila, sólo no hagas caso de nada de lo que te digan. —aconsejó Butch al verla tan impaciente por querer salir de la escuela corriendo como una completa desquiciada.

—Sí, lo haré. Lo haré. —dijo Kaoru, le sonrió y se fue. Butch respingó y se dirigió al gimnasio, caminaba por los pasillos tranquilamente con las manos en sus bolsillos y escuchando las voces de los alumnos alrededor suyo. Era de esperarse que los rumores comenzarán; después de todo, el informe que le pasaron a los maestros y director no quedaba entre esas cuatro paredes tan discretas que eran la dirección de la institución.

—Que fastidio. —dijo Butch en un susurro y entró al gimnasio, haciendo callar los susurros de los alumnos. Los puso a jugar basquetbol enseñándoles algunos pases y tiros de tal juego. Se sentó en las gradas y los observó jugar.

* * *

—Yo digo que es una ramera.

—Pues yo me volvería una con ese pasante. —Kaoru escuchaba las pláticas de sus compañeras, que actuaban como si ella no estuviera en ese momento. Deseó en ese momento que llegara el maestro, pero éste, había informado que se retrasaría por media hora.

—Tranquila, Kaoru. —dijo Miyako, poniéndole una mano en su hombro en forma de apoyo. Kaoru suspiró y sonrió a la rubia, realmente no le importaba que pensarán de ella, pero, no podía evitar sentirse incomoda ante los comentarios de algunos maestros o los tratos distantes de sus amigos.

Se removió un poco en su asiento y sintió que le sudaban las manos–y ni siquiera sabía porque–.

— ¿Momoko no ha llegado? —preguntó Kaoru, cambiando de tema. Cuestionarse más de lo que ya estaba le haría mal.

—No. —fue la única respuesta que obtuvo de su amiga rubia. Miró la puerta como esperando que después de esa respuesta apareciera la mencionada.

_«Sentí mis piernas temblar, mis ojos lagrimearon al sentir esa presión invadir mi pecho. Quería salir corriendo, quería ayudarla. Decirle que no fuera; sin embargo, ella no me hizo caso. Mi mejor amiga Sofía, había desaparecido tras esa puerta durante veinte minutos–tal vez más–. Yo le advertí, pero nunca me hizo caso. Nunca. ¡Maldición!, ¿y decía que yo era la demente? Qué ironía.»_

Sus ojos tomaron un poco de brillo al ver la puerta abrirse, pero éste rápidamente se desvaneció al ver como entraba la prefecta de su pasillo. Al parecer, le habían encargado vigilarlos mientras el maestro llegaba.

¡Tres horas!, tres horas ya habían pasado y Momoko no aparecía. Ni siquiera un maldito mensaje de que no iba a ir o algo por el estilo.

—Tranquila, Kaoru. Las malas noticias son las primeras en saberse. —dijo Miyako, tomando unos cuantos apuntes de su profesor de física. Kaoru asintió y fingió prestar atención al calvo profesor.

Unos cuantos problemas más y su clase terminaría, Kaoru rompió su lápiz amarillo y lo llevó a su boca, empezando a mordisquearlo de forma nerviosa. Estaba a punto de golpear su pupitre cuando el timbre sonó.

El timbre había sonado y ¡Momoko! Aún no aparecía.

Se sentaron en la cafetería de la escuela, Kaoru suspiró al sentir un leve antojo. Chocolate. Por extraño que parezca–aunque no era muy extraño que digamos–, esa pequeña sensación le había recordado a Momoko. Apretó fuertemente la cuchara con la que estaba comiendo la sopa de verduras (un asco a mi opinión) que le hizo su mamá y respingó con fastidio.

—Hay viene Momoko. —escuchó que le dijo Miyako y volteó rápidamente, miró a la pelirroja llegar apresurada, sonriendo levemente.

—Perdónenme por llegar tarde. —se excusó Momoko. Kaoru buscó cualquier tipo de facción que comprobara que algo ocultaba, pero… nada. Su rostro parecía tranquilo y ella no podía preguntarle nada; hasta que Momoko se lo dijera o en su debido caso que por ella misma la descubriera.

* * *

Momoko dejó su mochila rosa junto con una sonriente Miyako, caminó hacia la barra para buscar algo de comer. Había salido muy deprisa...

_"Veo que ya regresaste de tu estúpido viaje." Dijo Basho, viendo a la chica cerrar la puerta._

_"Sí." Dijo con simpleza Momoko, no tenía por qué temerle. Él era un ser humano de carne y hueso, como ella. No es que se tratará de un demonio o algo así, solamente era… un ser humano repugnante._

_¿Cómo describir a una persona que: golpea a una mujer? Demonio. Sí, alguna vez llegó a pensar eso, pero cuando su mamá golpeó la cabeza de él con un jarrón ese día que ella pretendía huir de su casa para ir al viaje, ese día cuando cayó al suelo desmayado y con sangre escurriéndole de su cabeza, sólo ese día se dio cuenta de algo. Era un ser humano, un asqueroso ser humano. _

_"Maldita bastarda." Dijo su padrastro e intentó jalonearla, pero Momoko corrió a su cuarto y se encerró en su habitación. Se puso lo audífonos para que ya no escuchara las exigencias del hombre que golpeaba fuertemente la puerta. Comenzó a desempacar sus cosas y cuando acabó, se tiró a la cama; abrazó fuertemente su almohada y empezó a llorar en silencio._

Momoko suspiró ante ese recuerdo, ese día no bajó para nada. Daba gracias a Dios que su cuarto tuviera baño. ¿Hambre? Sí y mucha, pero con un día que no comiera no le haría mal.

Sintió a alguien chocar contra ella, volteó a ver a quien le había pegado y un pequeño sonrojo se apoderó de su rostro. Miró a su pasante pelirrojo sonreírle y ella correspondió la sonrisa, pudo ver que sus ojos se depositaron en su cuello y por pura inercia llevó una de sus manos a éste.

— ¿Qué ocultas? —preguntó Brick, frunciendo el ceño.

—Nada, profesor. —respondió Momoko con un poco de nerviosismo en su voz, siguió recorriendo la barra hasta que termino de poner todo la comida que necesitaba su estómago en la bandeja.

Trató de huir.

—Espera… ¿podríamos hablar después de clases? —pidió Brick, viéndola tranquilo. Momoko negó.

—No, no es que no quiera sólo que… tengo algo que hacer después de clases.

— ¿Así? Y se podría saber ¿qué? —dijo Brick con un tono de duda en su voz.

—Cuidar a mi hermana. —dijo Momoko, desviando su mirada hacia el suelo y yéndose a sentar con sus amigas.

Momoko sabía que está mal lo que le había dicho, pero… era la única forma de que entendiera que, lo necesitaba en ese momento.

* * *

—Hmm… y ahora, ¿qué te paso? —preguntó Butch con la cuchara de su flan en la boca. Observó a su hermano negar, empezando a comer más por inercia que por razón. Al parecer algo lo tenía desconcertado y eso él lo sabía. Volteó a ver a su hermano menor, obteniendo una respuesta negativa. Él tampoco sabía que le pasaba al pelirrojo.

— ¿Brick? —dijo Boomer, esperando obtener alguna respuesta o gesto del pelirrojo. Nada.

Butch dirigió su mirada a las chicas, buscando alguna lógica para el comportamiento de su hermano. Y…

—Ya déjalo, Boomer. —dijo Butch, metiéndose a la boca una cucharada más de ese delicioso flan.

—Pero…

—Ya sabes cómo es él, sólo dale un tiempo y él mismo vendrá corriendo a contárnoslo. —comentó Butch, mostrando poco interés en el asunto. Pero, en realidad había descubierto algo muy interesante. Se preguntaba: ¿Qué haría su hermano ahora?

* * *

Brick anotaba unas cuantas formulas en el pizarrón, lado izquierdo para las formulas, lado derecho para los materiales que tenían que utilizar. Era fácil, sencillo… siempre le había gustado ser ordenado con sus cosas. Dejó de escribir un momento y miró a sus alumnos de reojo, éstos comenzaron a escribir una vez que vieron que él había parado.

Miró a Momoko tranquila, no había rastros de preocupación en su rostro. Acaso, ¿realmente era una buena actriz? Imposible, él no era ningún idiota y si ella pensaba lo contrario estaba muy equivocada. Algo le pasaba y él lo averiguaría, después de todo… ella le importaba.

Tomó un pequeño sorbo de café, y sintió al líquido quemar su garganta. Sin embargo, no hizo gesto alguno de molestia. Los alumnos ya se habían ido, hace media hora probablemente, tal vez más. Se aflojó un poco su corbata y enrolló sus mangas de su camisa. Miró por quinta vez el lugar donde se había sentado Momoko y se agarró su cabeza frustrado.

— ¡Mierda! —exclamó, sintiéndose tan patético en ese momento. Más enojo que patetismo, más estrés que idiotez. Todo un poco más que lo otro.

Cerró los ojos, sintiendo unas pequeñas pulsaciones en sus sienes. Los abrió depositando su vista–de nuevo–en el lugar de la chica. Sus ojos se abrieron con exageración al descubrir una pequeña libreta debajo del pupitre de ésta.

«Que raro.» pensó y se encaminó a tomar la libreta de colores rosados. Notó un pequeño candado dorado, impedirle el acceso al escrito que contenía éste.

—Hmm… es extraño, no lo había notado desde hace rato. —se cuestionó Brick, sus manos apretaron un poco la libreta y suspiró—Tengo que devolvérsela. —se dijo, aunque realmente debía admitir que eso era una simple excusa para ir a su casa.

* * *

_"Él la salvó. Ha demostrado cuanto me ama y cuanto quiere verme sonreír de nuevo. Quiere que ya no le tenga miedo, seguramente por eso lo hace. Mi querido espectro, has demostrado que… soy alguien importante para ti; a pesar de que yo me negué a pronunciar palabra alguna–por tener miedo a que la lastimarás también a ella–, tú investigaste por tu propia cuenta. No supe cómo, ni cuando, pero… lo hiciste. La salvaste, y es por eso que te lo agradezco. Ahora me encuentro aquí, abierta de piernas para ti y… tú gustoso no me rechazas; es lo único con lo que te puedo pagar, y es lo único que tú deseas de mí."_

Kaoru cerró el libro y suspiró. Escuchó a su madre anunciar que la cena ya estaba lista, se estiró un poco y bajó a cenar.

—Butch, ese es mi plato. —protestó al acercarse y ver a Butch sonreírle de manera divertida.

—De hecho, es mío. Tu comida está por allá. —dijo Butch con un tono de burla, apuntando a un gran tazón de ensalada. Kaoru hizo una mueca de fastidio y miró a sus hermanos tranquilos, su mamá le sonrió y asintió dando por cierto lo que había dicho Butch.

—Pero, pero… ¿y mis huevos con tocino? —Kaoru elevó un poco el tono de voz, aunque más de molestia sonaba como un vil berrinche.

— ¿Recuerdas lo que dijo el doctor? Nada de comida irritante: nada de picante, grasas o azúcares. —dijo Butch, tranquilamente. Kaoru lo golpeó en la espalda con un poco de fuerza, otro puño se plantó en la espalda de Butch y otro más. Lo empezó a golpear consecutivamente, como si con eso fuera a cambiar de opinión. Kaoru acabó de golpear la espalda de él e hizo un puchero de que pronto soltaría el llanto.

—A veces, pienso que lo haces apropósito. —confesó Kaoru y se cruzó de brazos, notó a Butch voltearla a ver y éste sonrió como siempre.

—Tal vez…—fue lo que dijo y continúo comiendo. Kaoru se sentó de mala gana en la mesa, aunque sabía que por dentro, Butch gritaba de la felicidad por haberle ganado.

— ¿Tienen algo que hacer la próxima semana? —dijo Butch, de repente. Todos dirigieron su vista hacia él, Kaoru miró a su mamá negar levemente con su cabeza. —Quisiera…—pausó—quisiera que conocieran a mi familia.

Kaoru se paró de repente de su asiento, haciendo que ahora las miradas se dirigieran hacia ella.

—Yo… lo lamento. —dijo Kaoru, sentándose de nuevo. La noticia le había caído como un balde de agua fría, hasta ahora no le había dicho que ella desde sus doce años anhelaba conocer a su escritor favorito; y ahora, que se le presentaba la oportunidad no sabía cómo actuar. En cierto modo, se sentía bastante nerviosa.

* * *

Brick se estacionó frente a la casa de Momoko, era pequeña pero se veía realmente acogedora. Subió las escaleras de la entrada y tocó el timbre, esperando que le abrieran.

Nadie contestó.

Un sonido sordo se escuchó adentro de la casa; sintió una pequeña sensación en su mano por querer cerrarse, pero no lo hizo. Utilizó toda su fuerza de voluntad para que no se cerrara.

—Brick…—escuchó un leve susurró, levantó su mirada y lo único que pudo ver fue la mitad de la cara de Momoko con una puerta entreabierta o entrecerrada, realmente no importaba.

—Vine a dejarte tu libreta, se te olvido. —dijo Brick, tratando de verla con mayor claridad. Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta que la chica se adentraba un poco más y sacaba solamente una mano para recibir la libreta.

Brick visualizó una gran marca en la muñeca de ésta, producto–seguramente–de un agarre brusco.

— ¿Qué te paso? —preguntó, sosteniéndole la mano.

—Nada, Brick… por favor… tengo cosas que hacer…—intentó decir Momoko, pero fue en vano. Brick la jaló de su escondite dejando a la vista su mejilla enrojecida y unas pequeñas marcas en su cuello. Tampoco pasó desapercibido las lágrimas que escurrían por las mejillas de la chica.

Tal vez fue impulso, tal vez fue poca cordura… la verdad no sabía lo que era; pero en pocos segundos entró a la casa y empezó a golpear al padrastro de la chica. Pudo jurar que si la mamá de la chica no lo hubiera separado, probablemente le hubiera partido el cráneo.

— ¡Maldito, hijo de puta! ¡Te juro que de esta no te escapas! —gritó Brick, enojado, siendo sostenido del brazo por Momoko.

— ¡Ya, por favor Brick!

— ¡Lárgate de aquí! Porque si no, te juro que no seré consciente de lo que pueda pasar. —amenazó Brick, mirándolo con la típica mirada que caracterizaba a los Akamiya.

Suspiró con fastidio al ver al supuesto padrastro salir corriendo, miró sus manos; estaban algo hinchadas y rojas. Miró a Momoko, pensó en encontrar alguna explicación coherente que le podía dar a la chica.

—Yo…

—Gracias.

Brick se sorprendió al ver a la chica arrojarse a sus brazos, llorando. Sus brazos estrecharon a la chica fuertemente, soltó un suspiro y volteó a ver a la madre de ella. La mujer sólo le mando una sonrisa, agradeciéndole con la mirada.

* * *

— ¿Qué tienes? —preguntó Kaoru, viendo a Butch bastante pensativo. Butch la miró y negó con la cabeza, se acostó un momento junto a ella y aspiró el dulce aroma que desprendía su cuello. Sonrió y besó la mejilla de ésta, presentía que todo iba a estar bien–al menos por el momento–.

* * *

—Descuide, señora. Ese tipo pagará ante la justicia todo lo que les hizo. —dijo Brick, serio. Él se encargaría de hacer eso, ese tipo pagaría con: pasar todo el resto de su maldita vida en la cárcel.

—Gracias, joven. Ojala y pudiera pagárselo de algún modo.

«Hmm… tal vez lo haya.» pensó Brick y se regañó a sí mismo por sus pensamientos. Negó con la cabeza y sonrió, disimulando la pequeña mirada que le había mandado a Momoko.

—No tiene de que preocuparse. Momoko ya me había comentado del problema que tenía en su casa y sólo… fue una suerte que yo haya estado aquí a tiempo.

—Sí. —fue lo único que escuchó salir de la boca de la madre de Momoko. Sonrió al ver como la señora abrazaba a sus hijas. En cierto modo, le recordaba a su mamá.

* * *

Antes de pedir reviews, me tomaré el permiso de responder las dudas que me dejó "X" (No lo tomes a mal, pero no dejaste nombre). También me he tomado la libertad de copiar tu comentario para guiarme en él, si no te importa claro.

_(yo entendi que Dumah Djim es el padre de los pasantes y el escritor del libro) _

_Sí, efectivamente Dumah es el padre y autor del libro de Kaoru._

_(¿Por que toma el papel de una chica en sus obras?) _

_Bueno, para empezar con estas dudas, le he preguntado a mi Beta-reader; con el fin de darte una respuesta precisa y creo que a mí me ha convencido. En sí, no entendí muy bien que querías decir con esto; ya que si tengo entendido con lo que me explico, un autor puede tomar el papel que guste. Te pondré un ejemplo que me dio mi Beta-reader:_

_**Rowling es mujer y sin embargo escribió bastante bien al personaje de Harry Potter, ¿cierto?**_

_(¿que no se supone que escribia novelas de suspenso y no de sexo (por lo de fornicando con el diablo)? bueno yo que sepa para que un escritor cambie de genero es muy complicado.) _

_En esta pregunta la entendí como: "Un escritor no puede cambiar de género" lo cual, es erroneo. Un escritor puede enfocarse en un sólo género: Cierto. Pero eso no le impide escribir los demás géneros. Un ejemplo de mi beta:_

**_Si bien es cierto que muchos escritores, digamos Stephen King, se concentran en escribir terror, eso no les impide escribir otros géneros. El mismo King ha escrito ensayos y novelas que no tienen nada que ver con el terror. O tomemos a Alan Moore, que aunque es conocido más que nada por haber escrito comics de Batman o Superman, también ha escrito drama, guiones para cine y ensayos sobre paganismo._**

**_"Fornicando con el diablo" es un título adecuado para drama, suspenso o terror, además de que el sexo está intínsecamente ligado al horror.  
_**

_(en otra parte de tu escrito dice_

_"¡si le gustaba a su hermano era un enfermo, la llevaba por 7 años!" bueno yo que sepa kouro tiene 16 años y buch 22, ¿entonces no seria 6 años?)_

_Cierto, me equivoqué. Pero, también debo darte a ver un pequeño detalle. También en uno de los capítulos, cuando está comiendo con la familia Matsubara, hago una frase de: "Él tenía 22 años, casi 23". Es por eso que me basé en ello._

_(Que no se supone que en la pelea que tubo kouro con Buch todo el salon sabia que iva a tener un encuentro si no esq todo el instituto ¿No se supone que todos estaban esperando este sucedo y que lo ivan a ver? entonces como de un momento a otro los dejaron solos, yo que sepa para desalojar un lugar lleno de jovenes es muy dificil.)_

_A ver, en está parte no entendí mucho. En ningún momento dije que: todo el instituto. En su determinado caso este hecho no importa, sean los alumnos que hayan sido; yo nunca dije que habían desalojado el lugar. Escribí que ellos son los que se fueron a tomar una ducha. _

Espero que esto te haya servido, gracias por la crítica y sí hay algo que no entendiste hazmelo saber.

Ahora, sí: **R**eviews?


	25. Chapter XXV

**N**otas de la autora: ¡Hola, queridos lectores! Me alegro que les haya gustado el capítulo anterior, recuerden mis trabajo es para que ustedes se entretengan un poco. Con respecto a tus dudas **Azahara **lamento decirte que no puedo responder a ninguna que pusiste. No acostumbro a adelantar el transcurso del fanfic sin que lo haya escrito, creo que te tendrás que esperar un poco para ir contestándo tus dudas. En la primera pregunta igual, no tengo respuesta. En sí, no tengo fecha exacta para actualizar, es por eso que mejor no me comprometo. (U.U) Aún así, gracias por leer. ¡A todos! Un abrazo y un beso.

Kaoru (16)

Momoko (17)

Miyako tiene (16)

Butch (22)

Brick (24)

Boomer (20)

**F**anfic Dedicado a: Marinav92

**Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z © Yoko Kamio**

**A**dvertencias: Lenguaje inapropiado, OoC, Suspenso (Solo un poco... xD), Lime, Lemmon, Pedofilia, UA.

* * *

**๋****• **Pasante **๋****•**

**๋****• **By_PerFecTHeLL**๋****•**

**S**in **C**ordura_(*)

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Kaoru, algo desconcertada por lo contado por su amiga pelirroja. Realmente empezaba a creer que eso no era cosa de la suerte, sino que simplemente el pasante Brick había estado en el momento correcto y el lugar correcto; aun así era confuso.

—Sí. Hoy lo arrestaron en la mañana, lo encontraron durmiendo en una banca del parque de la ciudad. Pensé que era más listo y huiría.

—Aún así, no creo que le sirva de mucho escapar. —comentó Miyako, captando la atención de sus amigas. Kaoru analizó un poco las palabras de ella y asintió.

—Entiendo. —musitó Kaoru, ahora obteniendo la atención de ellas.

— ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Alguna de las dos me podría explicar?

—Piénsalo, Momoko. La familia Akamiya es millonaria si es así como se le puede definir, por lo que me he enterado cuentan con más de 3000 policías privados a su servicio; además me enteré que el papá de ellos es el dueño de una cadena de los hoteles y hospitales más grandes en Japón. La verdad aun no entiendo por qué están haciendo su servicio de pasantes en esta escuela. Le he preguntado a Butch y siempre me responde lo mismo…

«Por diversión. Estamos aburridos de estar encerrados en la mansión, es divertido gastar dinero, pero… es más divertido ganárselo. Conoces a personas muy interesantes.» Kaoru recordó lo que le había dicho y suspiró, que suerte tenían ellos; sin embargo, estaban cansados de esa vida. ¿Quién comprendía a los ricos?

Miró a Momoko quedarse pensativa por un momento y puso su mano sobre el hombro de ésta. Tal vez, estaba confundida o simplemente pensaba en su mamá o su hermanita. Seguramente estaba pensando en cómo pagarle todo lo que hizo al pasante pelirrojo; sea lo que sea que estuviera pensando, sabía de cualquier modo que se trataba sobre ese asunto.

—No te mortifiques, ya encontrarás una forma de pagárselo. —dijo Kaoru, evitando que saliera una risa de sus labios, después de todo había dado en el blanco. El sonrojo de su amiga se lo verificaba.

* * *

El día transcurrió bastante normal, y la palabra bastante ya decía mucho. Uno que otro maestro aburrido aparecía para darles clases, Kaoru bostezó y se estiró un poco; miró con desinterés el reloj que estaba arriba del pizarrón y las manecillas parecieron detenerse con su mirada. Kaoru volteó a su cuaderno levemente y volvió a mirar el reloj, viendo que las manecillas de éste volvían a avanzar. Era verdad, entre más esperabas que llegara la hora de salir más se tardaban las manecillas en hacer su recorrido.

Tomó el libro entre sus manos, y cubrió su rostro. Lo puso en una posición en la cual el libro pudiera sostenerse solo, una vez que confirmó que éste no se movía, se recostó sobre su pupitre.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse, sin embargo no le tomó importancia. Es decir, ella estaba "leyendo" así que no le podían decir nada. No escuchó ruido, ningún movimiento; sus ojos no se abrieron, se mantuvieron cerrados esperando escuchar cualquier tonto informe que les tenían que dar.

Nada.

Escuchó unos cuantos pasos acercándose a ella e intento abrir los ojos, pero le resultó imposible. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Por qué no escuchaba nada?

—_Gime para mí. _—dijo una voz algo ronca en su oído y soltó un grito, abriendo los ojos. Sus compañeros e incluso el maestro–algo enojado– la voltearon a ver.

—Señorita Matsubara, podría leernos el siguiente poema de la página 14.

—Yo… emm… sí. —dijo Kaoru, levantándose algo nerviosa y viendo hacia todos lados. Suspiró algo frustrada, seguramente había sido un sueño o una pesadilla. Lo que sea que haya sido, se había escuchado tan real.

Kaoru comenzó a leer a la perfección el poema de Mario Benedetti, "Viceversa". Ese poema era uno de sus favoritos, así que lo conocía perfectamente; no tenía ni siquiera la necesidad de leerlo para poder decírselos a la perfección, sus ojos recorrieron el lugar disimulados, sintió un pequeño escalofrío recorrer su columna vertebral al ver una sombra afuera del salón, pausó un poco y continúo con la lectura.

Al finalizar, todos le aplaudieron y el profesor le agradeció por la cooperación de la chica. Kaoru se sentó y miró de nuevo hacia la puerta, tragó saliva por inercia y sintió un poco de alivio recorrer su cuerpo.

—Eso fue hermoso, Kaoru. —dijo Miyako, acercándose a ella. Kaoru agradeció y miró al profesor salir; su mirada de nuevo se posó sobre su amiga rubia, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

—Gracias, es uno de mis poemas favoritos. —comentó Kaoru, algo avergonzada. Sintió un asfixiante abrazo de Momoko, la cual se veía más tranquila después de su charla de la mañana.

—Fue tan hermoso, deberías considerar utilizar ropa más femenina. Así te hubieras visto como una _muñequita_ recitando un bello poema de amor.

—Para nada, sabes que ese no es mi estilo, Momoko. Además, no soy ninguna muñe…—calló Kaoru, al sentir de nuevo un pequeño escalofrío recorrer su columna vertebral. Su cuerpo se tensó levemente y su mirada se dirigió rápidamente a la puerta.

—_Quiero escucharte gritar mi nombre._

Kaoru se levantó desconcertando a sus amigas y corrió hacia la puerta abriéndola de golpe, provocando que todos sus compañeros la observaran extrañados.

—Lamento llegar tarde y gracias señorita Matsubara por abrirme. —dijo Arakami, cargando un montón de flautas.

Kaoru abrió sus ojos un poco sorprendida, sacó su cabeza hacia el pasillo, pero no vio a nadie más. Enseguida reaccionó y le ayudó a Arakami.

—De nada. —dijo Kaoru, después de un momento y dejó las flautas en el escritorio.

— ¿Te pasa algo? —dijo Momoko, comiendo un caramelo.

Kaoru no respondió, llegó y se sentó, recargó su barbilla sobre una de sus manos y se sumergió en sus pensamientos. Sí, si la había escuchado; pero… por algún motivo no quería responder eso. Una flauta llegó hasta ella, se le quedó mirando un poco y suspiró.

—Tal vez… sólo fue mi imaginación. —se dijo a sí misma, y resopló levemente. Esas ideas que pasaban en ese momento por su mente eran totalmente absurdas, es decir, ¿Qué probabilidad había de que fuera real? Sólo ella lo había escuchado, y eso no era muy normal que digamos. Probablemente, el cansancio la estaba haciendo escuchar cosas demás.

* * *

—Butch, por favor… sólo será un momento…—dijo Patrice, abrazándolo, pasando sus manos por su cuello, besándole parte del mismo.

— ¡Basta! ¡Lárgate de aquí!

—No me voy a ir, no soy como tus demás putas. Así que: me complaces o armo un escándalo de que me quieres violar. Tú decides.

—La que me quieres violar eres tú. —dijo Butch, con un tono irónico. Patrice hizo una pequeña mueca de burla y encendió un cigarro, soplándole el humo en la cara aun teniéndolo del cuello; eran dos horas libres las que tenía él, así que tenía que aprovecharlo al máximo.

—Butchy, te amo… eso no lo entiendes.

Patrice se acercó peligrosamente a su rostro, sorprendiéndose levemente de que éste no cambiara de expresión.

—Dime, ¿Quién es?

Ella sabía y conocía a la perfección como era Butch. Cuando alguien que realmente le gustaba se le acercaba de esa forma tan inapropiada empezaba a sudar levemente y sus manos empezaban a temblar un poco. Ahora, era distinto. Actuaba tranquilo, como si ni le importara que ella estuviera a esa corta distancia.

—Hmm… pronto lo sabrás, después de todo… me voy a casar con ella.

Patrice frunció el ceño, sin tomarle importancia a lo que él pensara. Después sonrió y lo estampó contra la pared que estaba detrás de él, escuchó un leve quejido; pero decidió ignorarlo.

* * *

Kaoru paró de tocar la flauta y miró por inercia hacia la ventana, como si pudiera llegar a haber algo interesante fuera de ésta. Sus ojos se abrieron levemente y sintió deseos de llorar, ese infeliz. Tomó su mochila y salió del salón sin permiso de su maestro.

—Ese estúpido, lo odio… lo odio…—se dijo Kaoru en voz alta y se encerró en el baño, se sentó en uno de los lavabos y suspiró cerrando sus ojos. Tenía que tranquilizarse o eso le haría mal al bebé.

* * *

—Kaoru... —murmuró Momoko, algo triste, miró hacia donde había visto su amiga hace unos momentos y frunció levemente el ceño al ver a Butch detrás del edificio D (El gimnasio) con una pose algo comprometedora con una chica raquítica. Lo maldijo un poco cuando miró a éste aventarla fuertemente al suelo, y al parecer gritarle algo.

La pelirroja volteó a ver a Miyako la cual también había visto eso.

—Confundió las cosas. —dijo Miyako, comenzando a tocar la flauta de nuevo. Momoko sólo la observó, y miró hacia enfrente; Kaoru siempre había sido impulsiva y más cuando se trataba del tema de "relación amorosa". Sabía que para su amiga era complicado, aun así… esperaba que no hiciera nada estúpido.

* * *

Kaoru abrió sus ojos al escuchar unos pasos dirigirse hacia ella y se asustó al ver a Arakami parado junto a ella, sonriéndole.

— ¿Profesor? Yo… perdón. —dijo Kaoru, avergonzada levemente al sentir la mano de él posicionarse sobre su mejilla húmeda. Sabía que él lo hacía para reconfortarla, pero algo muy dentro de ella le decía que tenía que salir de ahí lo más pronto posible.

—Tranquila… no pasa nada…—susurró Arakami, al oído de ella. Kaoru sintió un escalofrío y sintió los labios de él rozar los suyos; tragó fuertemente saliva, seguramente el sonido no pasó desapercibido por él.

—Pasante… por favor, no quiero…

—Shh… ¿Por qué?

Kaoru se desconcertó y lo miró algo extrañada.

— ¿Por qué, qué? —replicó ella, ahogó un pequeño grito al sentir a Arakami empezar a desabrocharle la blusa que traía en ese momento.

— ¿Por qué lo complaces a él?

—Yo… porque… porque lo amo. —dijo Kaoru, sintiendo al pasante de música parar su labor.

—Él no. Él nunca ha amado a nadie más que a sí mismo. —dijo Arakami, mirándola seriamente. Kaoru negó con la cabeza, podría golpearlo y salir corriendo; pero… había otra parte suya que quería escuchar más de lo que ese pasante pervertido le decía.

¡Qué ironía! Una parte de ella quería golpearlo y huir, mientras la otra quería quedarse y escuchar.

—Te equivocas.

—No, no lo hago. ¿Por qué debería mentirte? No ganaría nada, además… lo acabas de ver por ti misma ¿no?

Kaoru apretó sus ojos fuertemente, sintiendo el liquido fluir por sus mejillas. Sintió sus senos quedar libres y un par de manos los apretaron fuertemente, sin cuidado alguno.

—Gime para mí. —escuchó la voz de Arakami y abrió sus ojos, viéndolo con cierto toque de terror. —Quiero escucharte gritar mi nombre.

—No… por favor… no—dijo Kaoru en pequeños susurros, su vista se volvió borrosa; desmayándose en ese momento.

* * *

—Hmm…—soltó un leve quejido y abrió poco a poco los ojos. Recordó un poco en donde estaba, provocando que se levantara rápidamente; Kaoru miró que estaba en la enfermería de su escuela.

—Al fin despiertas, me preocupé mucho. —dijo una voz detrás de ella y sintió un escalofrío más fuerte que los de antes; volteó, mirando a Butch sentado en una silla con los brazos cruzados y con una sonrisa formada en su rostro.

— ¿Butch? ¿Qué paso? —preguntó Kaoru, tomando su cabeza algo adolorida. Empezando a recordar como se había salido del salón por la maldita culpa de él, como había entrado al baño y sobre todo como había sido atacada por Arakami.

—Un maniático se coló al colegio, los policías están investigando como entró. Te atacó e intentó violarte, afortunadamente el pasante Arakami arriesgó su vida para salvarte, ahorita está en el hospital. Creo que está en estado de coma o algo parecido. —dijo Butch, tranquilamente. Kaoru abrió sus ojos, negando levemente con la cabeza.

—Eso no es…—pausó—verdad.

—Claro que lo es. —dijo Butch, mirándola seriamente. Kaoru sintió otro pequeño escalofrío al sentir la mirada de él, un pequeño toque de terror se presentó en ella y recordó aquella sensación que había sentido cuando Butch destruyó la rosa que le había regalado el chico Wilson.

Kaoru miró a la enfermera salir, dejándolos solos. Sintió unos brazos rodearla suavemente, tragó un poco de saliva y le correspondió el abrazo.

—Tú lo hiciste, ¿verdad?

—No sé de qué me hablas, pero… quiero que gimas nada más para mí. —susurró Butch en el oído de ella, provocándole un estrago.

Sintió a Butch voltearla un poco brusco, pero al mismo tiempo con cuidado, quedando en "cuatro" sobre la cama. El botón de su pantalón fue desprendido de una manera algo bruta, y sus bragas ya no la cubrían más. Kaoru mordió fuertemente la almohada que tenía de cabecera y movió sus caderas al sentir la lengua de su pasante saborear su intimidad.

—Aah… Butch…—soltó un leve gemido, al sentir a sus pezones ser jalados con un poco de ansia por los dedos de él. Su sostén quedó en el suelo en poco tiempo, sus senos fueron apretados fuertemente por las manos intrusas aun metidas debajo de su blusa; una de ellas salió y ahora empezó a juguetear con su intimidad como si de un juguete se tratará.

Sus gemidos se hicieron más constantes, a pesar de que trataba que fueran silenciados por la almohada que ya estaba algo mojada debido a la saliva que soltaba ella.

Butch acarició suavemente su entrepierna, provocándole un sobresalto. Sonrió levemente y adentró su lengua en su cavidad, degustando de aquel delicioso sabor que desprendía el cuerpo de su prometida.

Cerró los ojos, y un dedo de él presionó con un poco de fuerza el clítoris de ella. Masajeó sus glúteos de forma juguetona y recordó lo que había pasado hace unas dos horas.

_Butch paró su caminar al escuchar la voz de Kaoru y de Arakami dentro de los baños de mujeres. Miró con desinterés la puerta y se quedó escuchando un poco la interesante conversación que tenían._

_—No… por favor… no…—la voz de Kaoru calló, haciéndolo entrar de forma despreocupada. Obviamente lo que vio ahí no le había gustado para nada, le puso seguro a la puerta del baño y se acercó a un Arakami verdaderamente aterrado._

_—Te dije… que a ella no te le acercaras. —comentó Butch, frunciendo el ceño. Después varios golpes secos hicieron eco en el baño. Sacudió levemente sus manos como si hubieran agarrado alguna asquerosidad, y vistió a Kaoru que seguía inconsciente susurrando su nombre._ _—Y, así es como debe de ser._

_Butch sonrió levemente y sacó su celular haciendo una llamada a su "querido" padre. _

_—**Necesito que me hagas un favor…**—le dijo Butch a su padre. _

—Mmm… aah… ¡Butch! —los gemidos de Kaoru lo sacaron de sus pensamientos y sonrió levemente, aumentando el ritmo de las embestidas. Levantó en el aire el diminuto cuerpo de la chica y apretó esos hermosos senos una vez más. Escuchó unos pasos acercarse, pero no le tomó importancia… continúo con su labor: "llegar al centro de su muñequita."

—Aagg…—soltó un leve quejido al sentir su miembro ser apretado por la vagina de ella, aún así, no varió el ritmo. Uno de sus dedos masturbó el clítoris ya erecto de su dulce novia, provocándole sentir varios espasmos.

_—Este es un problema grave, deberían tener más cuidado cuando andan en busca de un peligroso criminal. ¡Miren como han dejado a uno de mis profesores por su descuido! —gritó algo exasperado el director. Butch asintió levemente, miró a los paramédicos llegar llevándose a Arakami._

_—Lamentamos este dilema, le pagaremos los daños causados. —dijo el policía que estaba parado frente al director. Butch arqueó una ceja al ver al director recibir el paquete de dinero contento._

_—Soborno. Típico de mi padre. —dijo para sí mismo y se alejó de ahí con las manos ocultas en sus bolsillos, mirando a Arakami de reojo._

— ¡Más! ¡Por favor más! —pidió Kaoru, Butch sonrió levemente y se acercó a su oído, mordiéndolo suavemente.

— ¿Qué? No escucho mi nombre. —dijo Butch con un tono algo seductor, mordiendo el lóbulo de la oreja de ella.

—Más Butch, por favor…

—Así está mejor. —dijo él, empezando a penetrarla de una forma más salvaje. Más ansiosa. Su miembro empezó a latir dentro de la estrecha y caliente cavidad de ella, haciendo que ésta soltara un pequeño gruñido de placer. Sus ropas ya estaban en el suelo y lo único que los cubría era esa estúpida manta de enfermería. Él soltó un pequeño quejido al sentir las uñas de ella clavarse en su espalda, provocando que aumentara las embestidas más excitado.

Los dientes de él, se aferraron al cuello de ella; provocándole una mancha rojiza. Los espasmos se hicieron más constantes, y de nuevo, como siempre… ambos llegaron a su clímax.

—Ahora sí… ¿qué me decías? —preguntó Butch, sonriendo algo ingenuo. Sintió a su linda prometida acomodarse en su pecho, para quedarse profundamente dormida.

* * *

—Miyako… cortaste mal está col. —dijo Boomer, mirando detalladamente a los pedazos de verdura que cortaba la chica. Notó a la rubia bajar la mirada un poco decepcionada y la volteó a ver, sonriendo levemente.

—Lo lamento…

—Descuida, es normal que pase esto. Aun tienes mucho que aprender. —dijo Boomer, sonriendo levemente. Tomó las manos de la chica y le enseñó la técnica del "cortado perfecto". Sus manos eran finas, dignas de una gran chef.

— ¡Oh! Muchas gracias, pasante. —murmuró Miyako, algo sonrojada. Boomer se dio cuenta de esto y desapartó las manos rápidamente provocando que Miyako se hiciera una cortada en su mano.

—Lo lamento…—dijo Boomer, tomó un trapo y lo puso sobre la herida.

—Descuide, soy algo torpe—murmuró Miyako, sintiendo un fuerte ardor.

—No lo eres. —dijo Boomer, serio. Recibió una mirada algo confundida de Miyako y él sonrió, caminando con ella rumbo a la enfermería sin decir nada más.

* * *

—Nos vemos mañana, no olviden nada. —dijo Brick, a los alumnos que salían bastante apresurados. Comenzó a guardar sus cosas en el maletín negro que había llevado el día de hoy, una sombra tapó la luz de los papeles que leía. Brick levantó su mirada y vio a Momoko con la cara algo sonrojada, y una bolsita de chocolates en su mano.

—Yo… este…

— ¿Pasa algo, Momoko? —preguntó Brick, denotando esa paciencia que siempre tenía, cada vez que alguien se equivocaba en algunas formulas o cuando dejaban sucios los vasos de precipitado.

—Hmm… quería agradecerle por lo que hizo ayer. —dijo Momoko extendiéndole la bolsita de chocolates. Brick sonrió levemente y miró hacia la puerta, tomando los chocolates.

—No tienes nada que agradecer, Momoko. No soporte que… ese tipo te golpeara. Un hombre que le pega a una mujer no es un hombre. Es una bestia. —dijo Brick, seriamente. Recibió una mirada de la chica y se acercó a ella. Miró aquellos ojos rosas, y le parecieron demasiados tiernos en ese momento que no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa. Su mano se posicionó en la mejilla de ella, acariciándola suavemente; la retiró enseguida al ver a Momoko sonrojarse y verlo sorprendida.

—Yo… gracias. —dijo Brick, rascándose la nuca algo nervioso. Sintió una los dedos de Momoko pasar sobre su mejilla derecha, la cual tenía una pequeña bandita debido a lo de ayer. Una simple cortada.

—Te hirió.

— ¿Esto? No, no es nada. No te preocupes. —dijo Brick, soltando una pequeña risa. Calló al ver la cara de Momoko y sintió los labios de ella sobre la bandita, se le quedó observando, formando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. La tomó de la barbilla y la besó suavemente, sintiendo en sus labios un pequeño suspiro fugitivo de ella.

—Te necesito…—dijo Momoko, abrazándolo. Brick besó suavemente el cuello de ella, mordió suavemente una parte de éste y sonrió al sentir las manos de su pequeño «caramelo» aferrarse a su camisa.

La cargó en un par de segundos y la sentó en el escritorio, provocando que las cosas que estaban encima de éste se cayeran al suelo. Aunque, en realidad en ese momento no le importaba. Tomó un chocolate y se lo llevó a la boca, sí… los chocolates lo sacaban de quicio, pero acaso… ¿podría quedar más loco de lo que ya estaba?

La besó con algo de fuerza, haciéndole sentir el sabor del chocolate. Saboreó sus labios, y adentró su lengua con avidez. Rozó su lengua con la de ella con suavidad y no pudo alegrarse de que ella le correspondiera.

Sus manos acariciaron las bellas piernas descubiertas de la pelirroja, esa maldita falda que había llevado le quedaba muy bien. Le encantaba verla de ese modo, aunque también no era de gran importancia _si la llevaba o no_.

Tomó otro chocolate y lo untó sobre el cuello de ella, lamiéndolo gustoso. Escuchó a Momoko gemir levemente y adentró una de sus manos debajo de la falda.

—Aah…—soltó un pequeño grito Momoko, que probablemente sólo hizo eco en el salón–afortunadamente–.

—Shh…—sacó su dedo del interior de la chica y lo colocó en sus labios, haciendo que ésta lo lamiera por inercia. Brick la besó, saboreando ese dulce sabor que había sacado gustoso.

—Brick… mmm…

—Shh… no digas nada. —susurró Brick, besándola. Al menos para que se entretuviera en algo, metió de nuevo su mano debajo de la falda, pero… esta vez para quitarle la ropa interior. La miró abrir sus piernas, dándole una vista realmente excitante; desabrochó su camisa y el sujetador arrojándolos hacia un lado junto con la falda de ella.

Otro chocolate más fue cómplice de su actividad sexual.

Cubrió los pezones de ella con el chocolate y dejó la diminuta bolita de chocolate entremedio de éstos. Empezó a succionarlos, morderlos y lamerlos suavemente. Sintió como fue despojado de su camisa y pantalón, miró algo burlón a la chica. Su miembro ya estaba lo bastante despierto.

— ¡Ah! —exclamó Momoko, sintiéndolo adentrar dos dedos más a su vagina.

* * *

—Descuide, ya me siento mejor. —dijo Kaoru, sonriendo a la simpática enfermera que la atendía.

Se despidió de ella, siendo ayudada por Butch. Debían salir de ahí antes de que la enfermera notara un olor "extraño" en la enfermería.

—Te amo…—dijo Kaoru mirándolo de reojo, recibiendo una mirada tranquila de él.

—Lo sé, ¿Quién no podría amarme? —dijo Butch, algo egocéntrico. Kaoru golpeó su brazo, esa no era precisamente la respuesta que esperaba. —Era broma, yo también te amo.

Kaoru le sacó la lengua algo ofendida, y después sonrió.

* * *

— ¡A-ah! ¡Brick! —gimió Momoko, fuertemente. El pasante aumentó más las embestidas, y se llevó otro chocolate a su boca; besando por milésima vez a Momoko. Sus músculos se tensaron al sentir a su pene aumentar de tamaño debido a los apretones de la vagina de ella.

—Agg…—soltó un leve gruñido, debido a que las uñas de ella se habían enterrado en su espalda. La volteó haciendo que su cuerpo quedara boca abajo sobre el escritorio, sacó su miembro y recorrió los labios superiores de ella con la punta de éste, se adentró de nuevo haciendo que el cuerpo de ella vibrará de placer.

* * *

—No lo entiendo.

— ¿Qué no entiendes? —preguntó Butch, mirando de reojo a Kaoru.

— ¡No entiendo porque tengo que ponerme esta, esta… cosa! —exclamó Kaoru con algo de exageración, Butch rodó los ojos y sonrió divertido al ver el cierre de la "cosa" no subirle a Kaoru.

—Es un vestido, Kaoru. Y pruébate otro _gordita_. —dijo Butch, recibiendo como respuesta de Kaoru el vestido en su cabeza.

* * *

Brick sonrió, habían llegado al clímax y estaban bastante agotados ambos. Sin mencionar que había desechado todas las calorías del chocolate que se habían comido. La abrazó fuertemente e inhaló el aroma dulzón de ella.

—Algún día te pagaré lo que hiciste. —susurró Momoko, Brick negó levemente con la cabeza, mientras se ponía su camisa.

—Ya lo has hecho.

Sintió a ella abrazarlo del cuello y sonrió, definitivamente… el chocolate lo volvía loco.

* * *

Los días pasaron rápidamente, Kaoru se encontraba algo nerviosa y frustrada. Había aumentado de peso, no tanto, pero uno que otro de sus pantalones ya no le cerraba.

—Hoy es el día que voy a conocer al papá de Butch. Hoy es el día que conoceré a mi escritor favorito, me pregunto… ¿Cómo será?

Kaoru se quedó pensativa y miró por la ventana, ignorando las explicaciones del profesor.

* * *

**R**eviews?

Nota: Si dejan un review ayudan a Kaoru a que Butch la complazca todas las noches :)

_Review ~para una buena causa._


	26. Chapter XXVI

**N**otas de la autora: ¡Hola queridos lectores (as)! He tardado en actualizar, no tengo perdón. Les hago una pequeña invitación a que se pasen a mi livejournal, he subido una historia de las PPGZ que espero que les gusté también (si es que la visitan). También quiero decirles que he tomado una decisión, bueno... la tomé hace tiempo: los que estén interesados en leer el libro de "Demencia total" de "Dumah Djim" lo subiré en fictionpress, la página hermana de Fanfiction. Pueden encontrar el link en mi perfil, al igual que el de mis otros sitios. Los mantendré informados en cuanto lo suba (twitter, facebook, blog, msn), por si alguien se interesa :D... de antemano gracias por leer.

**Warning!:** Lenguaje inapropiado, OoC, Suspenso (Sólo un poco... xD), Lime, Lemmon, Pedofilia.

Kaoru (16) Butch (22)

Momoko (17) Brick (24)

Miyako (16) Boomer (20)

**F**anfic Dedicado a: Marinav92 (La cual anda desaparecida, espero que se encuentre bien U.U)

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z NO me pertenecen.

**Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z © Yoko Kamio**

* * *

**๋****• **Pasante **๋****•**

**๋****• **By_PerFecTHeLL**๋****•**

Sus nervios la traicionaban a cada instante, se sentía más vulnerable conforme pasaba el tiempo. Ella no era de ir tan elegante a un restaurant, ni tampoco sabía cómo comportarse dentro de uno. Simplemente, no lo sabía.

Ella no era de esas señoritas acostumbradas a recibir regalos caros, ni salir a fiestas de gala. Las únicas fiestas de gala a las que había ido era al baile de su escuela. ¡Por Dios! Eso ni siquiera se podría decir que era de gala, sí, iba con un estúpido vestido. Pero, no tenía que comportarse o algo por el estilo.

Salió junto con sus amigas, despidiéndose al saber que ellas se iban a sus talleres. Sus pies empezaron una poderosa carrera rumbo al baño, mendigos síntomas. Cada vez se hacían más constantes, tenía que salir seis veces al baño durante su estancia en la escuela. Le daban muchas ganas de orinar o vomitar, sin mencionar que el sueño se hacía presente en ella.

Limpió la comisura de sus labios, y se miró en el espejo. Estaba pálida, sus ojos tenían unas visibles ojeras. Anoche no había podido dormir bien, siempre algún síntoma tenía que pararla al baño: si no era el vomito, eran las ganas de orinar o viceversa. Roció un poco su cara con el agua fresca del baño y salió de ahí, apoyando una de sus manos en la pared.

Se sentía tan inútil de ese modo. Si Butch era sobreprotector antes, lo sería más ahora que estaba esperando un hijo de él. Sólo podía sonreír al recordar cómo se habían conocido, aun le debía la revancha… pero, por el momento lo dejaría por un tiempo. Al igual que el concurso de kickboxing, después de todo–y a pesar de las ganas que tuviera ella–Butch no la dejaría participar ni en un millón de años en ese estado. Era un golpe duro a la realidad, tocó su vientre imaginándolo un poco más grande.

—Sólo tengo dieciséis años. —murmuró Kaoru, realmente no esperaba algún aliento de aquella cría que todavía ni tomaba forma, sólo quería soltar un grito de frustración. El cambio radical en su cuerpo, el temor al parto, la responsabilidad de ser madre eran hechos que hacían que ella en ese momento deseará haber muerto en la cascada.

Cerró sus ojos, soltando un suspiro. No se podía apreciar su faceta, tal vez más triste que enojada o… al revés. El rostro enojado de su padre apareció en su mente, haciendo que sus ojos se abrieran de golpe, encontrándose con el entrenador que la veía preocupado.

— ¿Se encuentra bien, señorita Matsubara? —preguntó el entrenador, apoyando una de sus manos en el hombro de ésta.

—Sí… no se preocupe. Estoy…—dijo Kaoru, callando al instante al ver la cara del entrenador que seguramente interpretaría como: «A mí no me puedes engañar».

»Sólo… sólo estoy algo nerviosa con todo este asunto. Sí, sé que yo misma me lo busqué pero quisiera alguien que me aconsejará, sé que tengo a mi madre y mis hermanos pero… » confesó Kaoru, mirando al entrenador algo frustrada. Su mirada se depositó en el suelo como si algo pasara en ese momento por ahí.

—Pero… quisieras tener a tu padre en este momento, para escuchar su opinión a todo este asunto ¿no?

Kaoru asintió, tenía razón. Quería tener a esa presencia masculina autoritaria en su casa, cerca de ella… aguantando los regaños, avergonzándose por aquellas cursis muestras de afecto. O incluso siendo estrangulada por las mismas.

—Yo… sólo quisiera saber qué es lo que opina mi padre al respecto, eso es todo.

Sus ojos se humedecieron levemente, sus manos se encargaron de evitar que esa muestra de tristeza saliera de éstos.

— Yo… no soy tu padre, pero sí era un buen amigo de él. Tu padre era alguien orgulloso, demasiado terco y rebelde; él siempre me decía que para conseguir lo que queríamos era: «fijar una meta, encontrar aquellas cosas que nos pueden ayudar para alcanzarla. Y cuando llegáramos a nuestro punto final, seguir avanzando para ver que había más allá de aquel sueño que logramos.» Tu padre, era alguien a quién yo admiraba mucho… ¿sabes? Pienso que lo que te diría tu padre sería algo como: «ya la cagaste, ahora sigue adelante. Afortunadamente no te quedaste manca, ni coja, ni ciega como para ya no poder avanzar».

Kaoru sonrió, sí, era cierto. Eso diría su padre, él había sido alguien muy optimista y eso le gustaba a ella. Siempre había querido ser como él, y, a pesar de que ya no estuviera con ellos… ese anhelo aun seguía.

—Gracias…—murmuró—gracias…

Su cuerpo reaccionó por sí mismo, abrazando al entrenador. Sollozó sobre el pecho de éste un momento, para después formar una gran sonrisa. Era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar, ella sabía que justo en el momento que su profesor estaba hablando, su padre decía lo mismo de dónde estuviese.

* * *

— ¡Nos vemos mañana! —finalizó Butch, soltando un pequeño suspiro. Esos alumnos suyos, parecían bastante cansados ya. Cien vueltas a la cancha de fútbol había sido muy pesado, sólo una estudiante aguantó el ritmo, para después irse corriendo a vomitar a los baños.

Empezó a caminar hacia los sanitarios, se encontraba algo molesto–y preocupado– por la terquedad de Kaoru en querer hacer los mismos ejercicios que sus demás compañeros. Se detuvo frente al baño de mujeres, viendo a Kaoru salir limpiándose su boca.

—Si serás, muñequita… te he dicho que no te pongas así, después de todo muy pronto quieras o no, te tendrás que quedar en la banca.

—Ni loca. Tampoco seré un parasito, Butch.

—Estás _embarazada_—resaltó él, la última palabra. Quería recordarle que no se podía esforzar mucho, estaba bien que la suerte estuviera de su lado en ese momento. Es decir, caer de una cascada de tantos metros de altura y no recibir daños–al menos, no tan graves– eso decía que Dios lo había escuchado. Pero, tampoco se lo quería dejar todo a él, bien los protegió esa vez, pero… no quería ser tan egoísta al menos lo ayudaría a cuidar un poco más a Kaoru.

—Ya lo sé, no me lo tienes que recordar. Puedo cuidarme sola.

—Eso ya lo sé, pero… de ninguna manera me voy a desapartar de ti. —dijo Butch, su mirada se volvió un poco más fría, por el paso que dio Kaoru hacia atrás pudo darse cuenta que la había asustado. Quería disculparse, pero ninguna palabra salió de boca. ¡Él no había pedido nacer con esa mirada!

— ¿Es necesario que me presentes con tu padre? ¿No sería mejor una simple llamada telefónica? —preguntó Kaoru, después de un momento de silencio.

—Sí, quiero hacer las cosas bien…—respondió Butch, sonriendo al ver el pequeño sonrojo de ella. —Te verás hermosa.

Recibió una mirada molesta de Kaoru, habían ido como a seis tiendas y todo porque a la señorita no le quedaba ningún vestido. Había engordado, pesaba un poco más… pero no se le veía aun el embarazo. Sabía que en cuanto se le empezara a notar los rumores no se harían de esperar, se esparcirían como serpientes en el suelo, buscando a quien picar.

—A veces, no te entiendo…—dijo Kaoru, resoplando un mechón de su cabello. Butch sonrió, al ver el puchero de ella.

—Ni trates de hacerlo, porque… podrías entrar en un estado de demencia. —susurró a su oído, una sonrisa se apoderó de su rostro al ver el frágil cuerpo de ella temblar. Le gustaba verla así de vulnerable, sentirla reaccionar de ese modo sólo con escuchar su voz muy cerca, lo hacía más egocéntrico. Sí, su ego subía por los cielos y llegaba más allá que aquellos que ya habían puesto un pie en la luna.

Empezó a caminar con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón–como siempre lo hacía– y enseguida escuchó los pasos detrás de él, aunque pareciera extraño sintió que se había liberado de alguna angustia. Exagerado, sí eso era…

Debía admitirlo, le gustaba mucho que ella lo siguiera. De alguna forma sentía que al caminar de esa manera, ella lo seguiría a donde él fuera. Pero, eso era algo egoísta de su parte. Quererla sólo para él, ¿acaso era un pecado? Él era posesivo, egocéntrico, testarudo y… porque no decirlo era un completo egoísta. Sí por él fuera la encerraría en un lugar donde nadie la pudiera tocar más que él.

Butch paró su caminar y subió a su auto junto con ella e iniciaron el recorrido de siempre.

Un frustrante silencio se apoderó del lugar, quería romperlo de algún modo; pero no se le ocurría alguno.

« ¿Qué te pasa, Kaoru?» pensó Butch, mirándola de reojo. Sin embargo, ninguna palabra salió de su boca. Sintió deseos de descargar su enojo con el volante, pero… pronto esos deseos desaparecieron al escucharla hablar. Una parte de él, agradeció que fuera ella quien rompiera aquel silencio tan incómodo.

—Butch… estoy nerviosa. —confesó Kaoru, sintiéndose realmente patética. Butch la miró por el rabillo de su ojo e hizo una mueca torcida, parecida a una expresión de burla. Sabía que eso la había ofendido un poco e incluso hasta molestado, pero no pediría disculpas por algo que había sido sin intención alguna. O tal vez sí lo había sido, siendo el caso que fuera, no pediría disculpas.

—No entiendo…

Él sabía que pronto escucharía un montón de maldiciones e insultos salir de la boca de ella, y…

— ¡Tú nada entiendes! ¡Te estás burlando de mí, maldito engendro! ¡Pedazo de mierda! ¡Yo quiero que me apoyes y tú me sales con la pendejada de que no me entiendes! —agradeció que los vidrios estuvieran arriba, así no afectaría psicológicamente a las personas que pasaban por ahí. Quería reír un poco pero eso ayudaría a aumentar la rabia que sentía su muñequita en esos momentos, aunque debía admitirlo: enojada se veía más linda.

— ¿Ya acabaste? —preguntó Butch, al no escuchar más insultos departe de ella.

—Sí, ya acabé. —dijo Kaoru, molesta. Sus brazos se cruzaron y una mueca hizo evidente su molestia.

—Que bien, ya me había angustiado. ¿Sabías que llevabas aproximadamente 55 malas palabras?

— ¡Argh! ¡Eso es lo que menos me importa, idiota! —gritó Kaoru con exasperación por el poco interés que mostraba él.

—Así no habla una señorita.

—Yo no soy una señorita… imbécil. Y además, yo hablo como se me antoje. —declaró Kaoru, rechinando los dientes un poco.

—Tranquilízate, eso lo sé.

El silencio volvió a aparecer, Butch respingó escuchando los casi inaudibles murmullos de Kaoru. Seguramente eran de algún insulto hacia él, era lo más obvio. Él quería apoyarla, quería hacerle saber que él estaría ahí… pero, algo le decía que debía dejar que las cosas se dieran por sí solas y que pasara lo que pasara él no debía abrir la boca hasta el momento justo.

* * *

El tiempo pasó rápidamente, Kaoru se atormentaba cada vez más con aquellos nervios del demonio. Se miró por décima vez al espejo e hizo una mueca de fastidio. Odiaba los vestidos, no le gustaban… eran incómodos y no podía sentarse con facilidad. Lo único bueno era que, el color del vestido era verde. Su color favorito, aparte del negro.

«Me veo más gorda de lo que ya estoy» pensó Kaoru, mirándose otra vez. Un eje de depresión se presentó en ella, quería mandar todo al diablo, pero… por más que ese idiota la hiciera enojar, él se había "sacrificado" por decirlo de ese modo; en presentarse con su familia de buena o mala manera. Incluso había ido a la tumba de su padre, y se sentía algo feliz por ello. Era injusto que ella se negara a conocer a su familia.

—Mientras no diga nada durante el resto de la cena, estaré bien. —se dijo a sí misma, tratando de convencerse.

Bajó las escaleras, maravillando a sus hermanos. La sonrisa de su madre la hizo sentir con más confianza, ellos también irían y era por eso que se armaba de valor, al menos sólo un poco.

— ¡Que hermosa te ves! —expresó Mitsuko, sonrojando a su hija. Kaoru sonrió levemente, se encogió de hombros y rascó su nuca nerviosa.

—Eres una bruja linda. —dijo Shou, sonriendo levemente.

—Y tú eres un pequeño duende con traje. —contestó Kaoru como defensa.

—Y tú eres una momia con vestido.

—Chicos…

—Y tú eres un pequeño hombre lobo feo.

— ¡Mujer gato!

— ¡Gnomo peludo!

— ¡Niños ya compórtense!

—Sí, mamá. —dijeron ambos, bajando la mirada como cachorros regañados.

Kaoru sonrió levemente, al ver a su hermano con un traje. ¿Lo gracioso? Bueno, él al igual que ella no le gustaba vestirse de esa forma. Pronto la familia Matsubara emprendió el viaje rumbo al restaurant, tomando un taxi. Después de todo, no tenían el dinero suficiente como para darse el lujo de comprar un coche.

Kaoru iba demasiado pensativa, estaba muy nerviosa en ese momento que creía que iba a vomitar. Miró el horrendo bolso que le hizo llevar su mamá, según su madre combinaba con su vestido; aunque ella le había dicho que no era necesario, después de todo aborrecía el simple hecho de llevar algo como eso puesto. Un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, al ver el libro dentro de éste. Por un momento había creído que era una buena idea o más bien, sería una buena oportunidad para pedirle un autógrafo.

—Aquí es…—dijo el taxista, estacionándose frente a un lugar elegante de gran tamaño y bastante lujoso.

Kaoru abrió levemente la boca de la sorpresa y se dio cuenta que: sus hermanos estaban del mismo modo. Salió del taxi, viendo a su hermano Dai pagarle al chofer.

— ¡Wow! —fue lo que expresó Shou, sintiéndose un poco incómodo ante la mirada de los niños ricos que entraban ahí. Kaoru se dio cuenta de esto y tomó su mano, viendo a Dai arquear una ceja.

—Deberías mandarle mensaje…—dijo Dai, frotándose el cuello. Kaoru sabía que él era el mayor, debía permanecer tranquilo para ser su apoyo; aunque su mente la podía leer como la palma de su mano, él a pesar de lucir tranquilo sabía que ni en sueños podría pagar algo como eso. Eso la frustró un poco, ese modo de pensar no le gustaba.

Ella no necesitaba todos esos lujos y estaba segura que su bebé tampoco los necesitaría, sólo necesitaba a alguien que la tomará enserio y punto.

Pronto recibió un mensaje de Butch que pasarán que ellos ya estaban adentro. Kaoru respingó, haciendo evidente su molestia. Una parte de ella quería que él viniera hacia donde se encontraban ellos y decirle que se iban a su casa por el simple hecho de que no encajaban en un mundo así. Que podía ver al bebé cuando él quisiera, pero que por favor ya no la llamara ni la invitara a participar en ese mundo extraño.

«Es imposible» pensó Kaoru, suspirando. Sí, era imposible hacer eso. Lo amaba y ese pequeño detalle la detenía.

—Bienvenidos, ¿tienen reservación? —preguntó un hombre vestido de pingüino, según desde el punto de vista de Kaoru y Shou.

—Amm… no, pero nos está esperando el joven Butch Akamiya. —dijo Mitsuko, sonriéndole al hombre altanero que tenía enfrente. Kaoru arqueó una ceja, toda esa gente se veía la una a la otra como si fueran superiores a las demás, eso la asqueaba.

— ¿El joven Akamiya?…—buscó en aquella extraña libreta— ¡Ah! Sí… pasen por aquí, por favor.

Hasta ahora todo iba bien, aunque podía sentir las miradas de muchas personas sobre ella y su familia. La paciencia no era su punto fuerte, ella lo sabía. Conforme avanzaban se sentía el ambiente más tenso, pronto sus piernas empezaron a temblar y sus manos se pusieron totalmente frías. Ya habían llegado.

Alzó su mirada debido a que todo el camino había venido viendo el suelo, sus ojos divagaron por las personas que estaban–ahora–paradas, frente a su familia y ella.

Los tres pasantes se encontraban ahí, aunque realmente eso ya lo suponía. Se sorprendió un poco al ver a una mujer de lentes y vestido elegante también presente, no sabía por qué, pero al verla le había recordado a la maestra de su escuela. Sólo que ella se veía más recatada, y, menos estúpida. Su mirada ahora se concentró en una joven de cabello negro rizado y largo, sus ojos violetas destacaban entre aquella bella cara que tenía. Un hombre de largo cabello negro y ojos rojos se levantó, inmediatamente supuso que él era el padre de los pasantes. Sin mencionar que lo había visto muchas veces en televisión y alguna que otra fotografía en los libros que tenía de él.

— ¿Es ella? —murmuró la joven, que parecía mayor que ella. Se veía de la misma edad que Butch, pero si estaba ahí seguramente era porque se trataba de algún familiar. O eso quería creer.

—Familia, señoritas… les presentó a mi prometida: Kaoru Matsubara. —dijo Butch poniéndose al lado de Kaoru, la cual se sonrojó levemente y sonrió algo tímida.

—Que insulto. —expresó la señora que estaba frente a ellos, Kaoru se sintió un poco mal por eso, pero… segundos después sintió la mano de Butch alrededor de su cintura y la otra en el hombro, eso la hacía sentirse apoyada por él.

—Mucho gusto a todos. —dijo Kaoru, educada. Mordiendo su lengua por inercia, para que no se le escapara ninguna mala palabra.

Miró a Dumah sentarse, él había sido el único que no había dicho nada. Y a pesar de eso, le daba algo de miedo, presentía que cualquier cosa que saliera de la boca de éste sería algo insultante.

Pronto la comida llegó y se horrorizó al ver el montón de cubiertos al lado de su plato. Sus hermanos la voltearon a ver discretamente y su madre, ya había empezado a comer tranquila utilizando cualquier utensilio. La mirada que la señora elegante le dirigió a su madre no pasó desapercibida, su ceño se frunció un poco, pero trató de tranquilizarse.

—Bueno, como ya has de saber ellos son Brick y Boomer…—rompió el silencio Butch, dirigiendo su mirada hacia Kaoru—. Ellos son mis hermanos—su vista ahora fue dirigida a la familia Matsubara. Kaoru asintió y les sonrió a los mencionados.

»Ellas son… mi tía Naomi y mi prima Evangeline. » Dijo Butch con desinterés, Kaoru las miró y éstas la miraron con cierto aire de superioridad. No desapartó la mirada, jamás lo haría delante de esas personas. Esa clase de gente no valía su cobardía, porque si ella bajaba la mirada, era una prueba de lo cobarde que era.

Podía sentirse intimidada, ante el gran poderío de esas personas. Pero, si algo aprendió de su padre es que, que te humillen duele más que una patada en los testículos. Bien era cierto que ella no tenía testículos, pero podía imaginárselo con bastante facilidad.

»Él es…

—Yo soy Dumah Djim Akamiya, el padre de estos engendros. —por primera vez escuchó la voz de ese hombre que admiraba tanto, levantó su vista encontrándose con sus ojos y enseguida su mirada se desvió hacia su plato. Era una cobarde, pero… al menos sabía a quién no podía enfrentarse.

—Mu… mucho gusto, señor. —titubeó un poco Kaoru, regañándose mentalmente por aquel tartamudeo tan evidente que había salido de su boca. Esta vez, sí se atrevió a verlo a los ojos y supo en aquel momento lo que ese hombre estaba pensando. Patética.

—Que empiece la cena.

Escuchó de nuevo esa voz que la hacía temblar, era hermosa pero bastante aterradora. Siempre había sido su sueño conocer a Dumah Djim, ahora se estaba convirtiendo en su peor pesadilla.

Quería sentir el apoyo de Butch nuevamente, pero al voltear a verlo, lo único que logró fue enojarse. Esa chica, ¿cuál era su nombre? Bueno, realmente no importaba, lo que importaba realmente en ese momento era que limpiaba la mejilla de Butch con mucha familiaridad.

Kaoru desvió su mirada–después de todo, ella sí era la familiar de él–, era ridículo que estuviera pensando en algo como eso.

* * *

Dai sabía que su hermana se encontraba totalmente incómoda, desde que llegaron ella jamás había levantado la vista; como si no tuviera ganas de admirar aquel bello lugar. No servía de nada mentir, ese lugar era hermoso, bastante diría él. Ni con un año de su sueldo podría pagar ese costoso lugar, dicen que… dicen que aquel que nace rodeado de riquezas es porque en su Otra Vida estuvo llenos de miserias; no tenía la certeza de que eso fuera cierto pero tampoco tenía la certeza de que fuera falso.

Dai observó a aquellas damiselas, no pasó por desapercibida las miradas que le daban a los miembros de su familia. Tampoco pasó por desapercibida aquella mueca de fastidio que hicieron al observar a su madre; debió suponer que eso iba a pasar. Las personas ricas vivían en otro mundo completamente diferente al suyo, y, no hablaba precisamente del planeta. Ellos vivían en su mundo relajado, sin importarles cosas como que: no les alcanzaba el dinero para comer o preocuparse por aquellos presupuestos que parecían aumentar cada día, las personas como él vivían con la angustia de: no llegar tarde a su trabajo para que no los despidieran o no tener dinero suficiente para la despensa.

Todo eso era jodido, él lo sabía. Nadie se lo tenía que decir, ni tampoco él lo tenía que preguntar. Sólo vivía su vida y punto.

Miró a su hermana apretar el tenedor un poco, pronto se dio cuenta la causa del enfado de ella. Dai frunció un poco el ceño, ¿qué intentaba hacer ese idiota? ¿Acaso no tenía idea alguna del temperamento de su hermana?

—Y… ¿en qué trabaja, señorita Matsubara? —dijo Noemi, viendo a Kaoru. Dai se adelantó y respondió por ella, él quería apoyar a su hermana, sólo eso…

—Ella no trabaja. Por el momento no tiene que preocuparse por eso, ella su trabajo es estudiar y punto. Yo me encargo de los gastos de la casa. —dijo Dai con algo de orgullo, eso se lo había heredado su padre.

_«Siéntete orgulloso de tu trabajo, siempre y cuando no sea en contra de la ley» _aun podía recordar aquellas palabras, es más, recordaba todos los consejos de él. Una risa lo hizo irritarse, pero prefirió comer tranquilamente. Escuchando a su madre hablar con aquellas dos mujeres tan irritantes.

—Perdóneme, señora Matsubara… pero pienso que su hija sólo se casa por interés con Butchy. —comentó Evangeline, agarrando la barbilla de éste. Dai mordió su lengua para evitar que una mala palabra saliera de ésta.

— ¡Te equivocas! —la voz de su pequeño hermano lo sorprendió. Al igual que Kaoru lo volteó a ver.

— ¿Perdón?

—Kaoru quiere mucho a Butch, yo lo sé y él la quiere a ella; porque si no fuera así no se casarían. Las personas se casan por amor, tal vez esté algo pequeño para comprender esas cosas pero sé que para que un matrimonio funcione debe casarse por amor y no por conveniencia.

Dai sonrió, tal vez su hermano era pequeño, pero también era demasiado inteligente incluso para personas como esas.

—Tal vez… tienes razón, en cierta parte. Pero, escucha pequeñín, ¿acaso no te han enseñado a no meterte en conversaciones de adultos? —dijo Evangeline, miró algo molesta a Shou, sintiendo a su madre aplaudirle levemente por la contestación de ella.

Lo que pasó enseguida fue en cuestión de segundos, un trozo de carne cayó entre los senos de ella.

* * *

Kaoru no sabía que decir al respecto, lo que había dicho Shou era verdad y ella estaba completamente de acuerdo con eso–después de todo, fueron educados por el mismo padre y la misma madre–. Escuchó a Evangeline contestarle, sintió unos terribles deseos por golpearla; había visto la cara de su hermano y sabía que lo había hecho sentir–al menos–un poco mal.

Vio un trozo de carne volar hasta la chica y quedar entre el escote de ésta.

— ¡Cómo te atreves! —gritó Evangeline, levantándose molesta. Kaoru miró a ésta agarrar fuertemente del cabello a su pequeño hermano y en un segundo su puño estaba en rostro de ella, le había roto la nariz y Kaoru había roto su vestido.

— ¡A mi familia nadie la toca! —dijo Kaoru olvidándose por completo que era la «querida» prima de Butch. Miró como lloraba, su mirada se desvió a la madre de ésta la cual tenía un plato de sopa en la cabeza departe de Dai, los tres pasantes la miraban sorprendidos y por último vio a su madre comer tranquila a pesar del alboroto.

—Kaoru…—escuchó la voz de Butch y sintió deseos de llorar, no estaba arrepentida por lo que había hecho; al contrario se enorgullecía, pero… toda esa cena había resultado un desastre. Había quedado como una inmadura frente a su ídolo, frente a su escritor favorito. Enseguida sus pies la llevaron afuera del restaurant, no sabía a dónde iba y ni le importaba.

Escuchó la voz de su hermano, pero no se detuvo. Por fin, paró en un lugar algo lejos de ahí. Miró su vestido en uno de los estantes de una boutique, y…

—Quedó hecho mierda. —dijo Kaoru soltando un suspiro. El cierre se había descompuesto y parte de él roto, ¿la razón? No la sabía, tal vez ese día se había levantado con el pie izquierdo*.

—Que linda noche…—dijo una voz ronca detrás de ella, Kaoru enseguida volteó dispuesta a defenderse y se desconcertó al ver a Dumah Djim parado frente a ella. Kaoru se encogió de hombros, frunció un poco el ceño al pensar que le iba a pedir que se disculpara. Aunque, jamás lo haría. Se sentó en el suelo y frotó un poco sus brazos, seguramente Dai se encontraría buscándola.

—Si viene a pedir que me disculpe, olvide…—dijo Kaoru, siendo interrumpida por él.

—En realidad, vine a preguntarte: ¿qué te pareció mi libro? —preguntó Dumah, tranquilo sentándose al lado suyo. Kaoru lo volteó a ver confundida, pronto su bolsa se vio entre sus manos, sonrojándose al instante al ver su libro dentro de ésta.

—Yo… yo… me pareció muy hermoso. Tal vez no sea un romance como las típicas novelas, pero… creo que es… lindo que no haya limites para el amor. Así sean del más allá, sean espectros o demonios… mientras los dos se amen… al carajo el mundo. —dijo Kaoru con cierta timidez, en realidad ella no esperaba que le preguntara eso. Esperaba más bien un «vete al diablo» o algo por el estilo, conociéndolo o al menos conociendo la fama que tenía, esperaba alguna grosería por parte de él.

Miró a Dumah de reojo y se sorprendió al ver como éste sacaba un bolígrafo de su chaqueta, firmando aquel preciado libro.

—Aquí tienes…—dijo Dumah, entregándole el libro. Kaoru miró el libro entre sus manos, abrazándolo contra su pecho inmediatamente. Sonrió feliz al ver la firma de nuevo en la primera página de su libro.

—Gracias, pero…

— ¿Por qué?

—Sí. Es decir, siempre ha sido mi sueño conocerlo; pero… he insultado a su familia, bueno en realidad le he roto la nariz a su sobrina…—dijo Kaoru algo avergonzada.

—Esa zorra no es mi sobrina, y la vieja gruñona tampoco es nada mío. Así que arriba esos ánimos, chica… que no le has hecho daño a nadie importante.

—Pero, entonces…

— ¿Qué hacían ahí?

—Sí.

—La vieja es la mamá de Evangeline, eso es cierto… pero la chica era la antigua prometida de Butch.

Kaoru abrió sus ojos sorprendida, eso sí que no se lo esperaba.

* * *

_—Quiero que conozcas a la mujer con la cual me quiero casar. —dijo Butch, mirando a su padre. Dumah tomó un poco de vino, bostezó un poco y miró tranquilamente a su hijo._

_— ¿Por qué? —fue la única palabra que salió de su boca antes de tomar otro sorbo._

_—No me vengas con tus estúpidas preguntas, por favor. —enseguida reconoció el tono fastidiado de Butch, hizo una mueca torcida y sacó un cigarro con tranquilidad._

_—Sabes que necesitas deshacer el compromiso ¿cierto?_

_— ¡Yo nunca acepté eso! ¡Tú siempre tomas decisiones por mí! ¡Arréglalo tú! —gritó Butch, exasperado._

_Dumah encendió el cigarro con bastante tranquilidad, mirando de nuevo a su hijo._

_—Yo no soy el que me quiero casar. —dijo Dumah con bastante simpleza, provocando un estruendoso grito de su hijo. Ladeó su cabeza al instante al ver un jarrón aproximarse, escuchó el rompimiento del jarrón contra la pared y sonrió a su hijo._

_— ¿Sabes qué? Ella le romperá su perfecta cara a la prometida que me elegiste. Sí, eso hará. —dijo Butch, enojado. Dumah arqueó una ceja, algo incrédulo de las palabras que decía su hijo._

_—Sí eso hace, yo pago la boda._

* * *

Kaoru estaba en un estado de trance, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Miró a Dumah levantarse y extender su mano hacía ella. Kaoru sonrió levemente, tomándola.

—Lo único que sí no me gusto es que yo tendré que pagar la boda. Así que gracias por hacerme gastar, muchacha.

— ¡Kaoru! —se avergonzó al darse cuenta que lo había gritado—. Llámeme, Kaoru.

—Bien, Kaoru… larguémonos de aquí antes de que el engendro número dos asesine a todo el mundo.

—Sí.

Kaoru sonrió levemente, a pesar de que le habían mentido no se sentía molesta. Llegó, miró a su madre continuar comiendo tranquila; al igual que todos. Las dos mujeres ya se habían ido, lo cual la calmaba.

Miró a Butch preguntar a un camarero por ella, lo tenía acorralado contra la pared y lo agarraba del cuello de la camisa.

—Butch…—dijo Kaoru, acercándose con su libro en brazos.

— ¡Kaoru! ¿Estás bien? ¿No te hicieron daño? ¿En dónde diablos te habías metido? —preguntó Butch al verla, soltando al pobre camarero aterrorizado.

— ¿Cómo lograste convencerlas de mentir? Ya sé que ellas no son nada tuyo. —dijo Kaoru con algo de curiosidad.

—Son mujeres, fáciles de convencer. —dijo Butch con simplicidad, recibiendo un pisotón de Kaoru.

—Yo soy mujer.

—Tú eres una niña, las niñas son más caprichosas y hacen lo que ellas quieren. Eres algo difícil, _muñequita_.

Kaoru abrió la boca a punto de reclamar, pero ese reclamo nunca salió debido a que alguien se había apoderado de sus labios. No era necesario decir el nombre del culpable, aunque el apellido no le sentaba nada mal. Akamiya.

Esa familia estaba llena de locos, pero… ella quería formar parte de esa locura. Ahora sólo tenía que enfrentar: la boda, decir el sí acepto, la calentura de Butch a media noche, el parto y… la próxima semana de exámenes. Todo sonaba fácil, menos lo último.

* * *

**R**eviews?

El comentario de: "Se levantó con el pie izquierdo", es algo como que no era su día o tenía mala suerte. Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y una vez más disculpen la tardanza. Apenas y puedo continuar con toda la tarea que me dejan en la Uni... oh sí, ya soy universitaria xD... jaja, aunque no lo parezca.

¡Ah otra cosa! Estaré corrigiendo algunos capítulos de "Pasante", para darles una mejor calidad de lectura. Porque escribir bien es deber de nosotros ;)

Favor de confirmar tu visita: Porque los reviews son lo que más me inspiran. *-*


	27. Chapter XXVII

**N**otas de la autora: ¡Hola queridos lectores (as)! Otra vez me disculpo, blah, blah, blah... bueno, que más debo decir. Los reviews me hacen muy feliz, leer sus excelentes comentarios que como siempre lo digo son mi fuente de inspiración. No sean malos con sólo leer, también comenten T.T (ok, estoy sonando como una autora desesperada por reviews). En fin, gracias por leer ^^ espero les guste este capítulo. Algo cortito pero me gusto como quedo... ¡Ah! Por cierto, lean con cuidado cada detalle de éste. Hay un mensaje oculto o no tan oculto, jaja... si tengo 10 respuestas acertadas acerca de lo que es subiré el siguiente capítulo el próximo martes :)

Disfruten la lectura.

**Warning!:** Lenguaje inapropiado, OoC, Suspenso (Sólo un poco... xD), Lime, Lemmon, Pedofilia.

Kaoru (16) Butch (22)

Momoko (17) Brick (24)

Miyako (16) Boomer (20)

**F**anfic Dedicado a: Marinav92 (La cual anda desaparecida, espero que se encuentre bien U.U)

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z NO me pertenecen. Lo único que me pertenece es el trama de este fanfic.

**Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z © Yoko Kamio**

* * *

**๋****• **Pasante **๋****•**

**๋****• **By_PerFecTHeLL**๋****•**

—Saquen lápiz, bolígrafo, borrador y sacapuntas. Su cuaderno en sus mochilas o dentro de su pupitre, al que sorprenda copiando les recogeré el examen y no tendrá derecho a presentarlo de nuevo. —informó el profesor de Biología, entregando un paquete de exámenes al primero de cada fila. Kaoru se encontraba hecha un mar de nervios, no porque no había estudiado, al contrario. Se pasó casi toda la semana estudiando con Miyako y Momoko. Incluso había dado unos repasos antes de dormir.

Butch también le había ayudado, incluso se había quedado con ella una noche explicándole un tema que no entendía. Sin embargo, el lápiz que tenía en la boca, el maltrato que presentaba éste en la parte superior por ser mordido por los dientes de ella y las horribles ganas de orinar, demostraban lo contrario. La hoja tamaño oficio con membrete incluido llegó a sus manos, pasó uno a su compañero de atrás y mordió su labio inferior viendo las ciento cincuenta preguntas que tenía el examen.

«Los profesores son unos sádicos» pensó Kaoru, molesta. Es decir, apenas y era una materia; lo único bueno es que sólo tenían que contestar hasta la pregunta 90. Mañana continuarían con las demás.

Leyó cuidadosamente las instrucciones y empezó a rellenar, subrayar o escribir las respuestas según las indicaciones que le iban dando. Se detuvo en el dibujo de un insecto.

«Escribe correctamente las partes del insecto. ¡Puta madre! ¡Y yo cómo rayos voy a saber!» pensó Kaoru, rascando su cabeza algo frustrada. Miró al insecto una vez más y comenzó a escribir. «Cabeza, tórax, abdomen… ¿qué es eso que le sale de ahí? ¿Los insectos también tienen pene?» pensó Kaoru, soltó un suspiro de frustración y pronto se pudo dar cuenta que ese _órgano sexual_ que le había puesto al insecto era en realidad una de sus patas.

— ¡Maldición!

—Señorita Matsubara, guarde silencio.

—Lo siento, profesor. —dijo Kaoru, algo avergonzada. No había podido evitar aquel grito de irritación, pero estaba segura de algo; estaba completamente jodida. Había estudiado demasiado, cuatro horas de estudio por cada día era demasiado para ella.

Kaoru cerró sus ojos tratando de recordar las lecciones dadas por su querido pasante. Debía admitir que a pesar de lucir como un idiota, era muy inteligente. El timbre sonó después de unos cuantos minutos, y contestó rápidamente las preguntas faltantes o al menos las que pudo contestar.

El estrés que tenía no la dejaba concentrar, incluso podría jurar que un dolor punzante se presentaba en su vientre. Tal vez, al bebé también le había dado jaqueca. Evitó una pequeña risa ante sus pensamientos absurdos y miró al profesor de Cálculo llegar con un paquete de hojas, las cuales representaban la tortura de Kaoru.

* * *

—Comiencen. —dijo Boomer, acabando de escribir los ingredientes y la receta que iban a utilizar. Se paró junto con el profesor de cocina, el cual miraba a los alumnos realizar la receta con la mayor tranquilidad posible.

—He escuchado los rumores que hay en la escuela. —dijo el chef, Boomer lo escuchó, sin embargo no lo volteó a ver. Su mirada estaba concentrada en sus alumnos, quería asegurarse de que nadie tuviera problemas en la elaboración de un simple platillo.

— ¿Rumores? —decidió contestar después de un momento, no quería que el profesor se enojara. Pero, por extraño que parezca algo en él le decía que hubiera sido mejor quedarse callado.

—De que su hermano es un pedófilo. —dijo con bastante simpleza, incluso Boomer podría jurar que se le había escuchado un tono de burla.

—Hmm…—no sabía que decir, bien era verdad que su hermano se había enamorado de una niña. Pero, tenía cierta ansiedad por golpearlo; él era el más tranquilo, era cierto. Sin embargo, cuando se trataba de sus hermanos no podía evitar salir a su defensa. Así teniendo conocimiento de que ellos eran los que habían hecho mal.

Eran hermanos y tenían que apoyarse en las buenas y en las malas. Así se lo había enseñado su mamá.

_— ¡Ven acá, pequeño mocoso! —gritó un Butch de ocho años, persiguiendo a un pequeño Boomer de seis._

_— ¡Mami! ¡Mami! —gritó Boomer, corriendo hacia el regazo de su madre. Buscando protección contra los golpes de su hermano mayor. Tenía miedo, pero… también quería reír al mismo tiempo que sentía ese temor presente. _

_Temor hacia el dolor que iba a sentir si lo alcanzaba. Risa por ver a su hermano con la cara blanca de la harina que le había aventado __«por accidente». Le había dicho más de diez veces que había sido un accidente, pero había un gran problema: **él era Butch, no Brick**._

_— ¿Qué pasa, corazón? —dijo Karin, mirando a su pequeño hijo aferrarse a ella. Boomer señaló por inercia hacia donde su hermano, y, lo miró correr hacia él como si fuera su presa. _

_— ¡Butch me quiere pegar! —dijo Boomer con la cara llorosa, miró a su madre parpadear confundida y enseguida ponerse delante de él. _

_— ¡Alto, jovencito! ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Por qué estás lleno de harina?_

_— ¡Es por culpa de ese idiota!_

_Boomer se ocultó un poco más detrás de su mamá, esperando algún tipo de regaño. Sabía que él tenía la culpa, pero… lo había hecho sin intención._

_Simplemente pensaba que su hermano, había tenido muy mala suerte de haber entrado a la cocina justo cuando él trataba de alcanzar la harina. _

_— ¿Qué idiota? Yo no veo a ninguno. Él es tu hermano, y él más pequeño. Debes apoyarlo…_

_— ¡Dile que deje de andar haciendo mariconadas! ¡La cocina es para niñas! —gritó Butch, recibiendo una mirada confusa de su madre._

_—El cocinar es para todos, Butch. ¿O acaso no recuerdas como hablabas de la maravillosa comida que nos dieron en una conferencia que hizo tu padre? Decías que el chef era todo un experto…—le recordó Karin—también, querías que él cocinara en tu cumpleaños. Así que no me digas que la cocina es para niñas._

_—Yo no recuerdo nada. —dijo Butch, cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño._

_—Ferran Adrià*, yo… quiero ser como él. —dijo Boomer de repente, provocando cierto desconcierto en su hermano y madre. Un sonrojo invadió sus mejillas, sintió sus ojos humedecerse y los apretó fuertemente. — ¡Quiero ser un gran chef! ¿Hay algo de malo en eso? —gritó Boomer, poniendo sus manos en sus ojos. Empezó a sollozar, sintiendo a alguien ponerle una mano en su hombro. _

_—Deja de llorar, que a los grandes chefs no los hace llorar ni la cebolla. —dijo Butch, soltando un suspiro de fastidio. Boomer lo miró desconcertado y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, abrazó a su hermano escuchándolo quejarse acerca de que abrazarse entre hermanos si era de maricas. Lo ignoró y miró a su madre sonreír._

_—Siempre deben de apoyarse, recuerden eso…_

Boomer suspiró al salir de sus pensamientos, no había entendido muy bien ese día el comentario que les había hecho su madre. Sabía que Butch lo había entendido, debido a que después de aquel comentario le había correspondido el abrazo. Incluso había pensado en ese entonces que Brick tenía presente también ese comentario y ahora él, también lo tenía siempre consigo.

—Se acabó el tiempo. —informó el profesor a los alumnos, Boomer enseguida le ayudó a observar el platillo.

* * *

— ¿Qué les pareció el examen de cálculo? —preguntó Miyako a sus dos amigas, Momoko alzó su dedo pulgar y sonrió.

—Pan comido*.

— ¡Estoy muerta! ¡No puedo creer que haya dejado cinco preguntas en blanco! —lloriqueó Kaoru, mordiendo el lápiz que llevaba en la boca. Miyako la miró comprensiva, no le gustaba verla así; pero… en esos casos lo único que podía hacer era tratar de tranquilizarla y decirle que todo iba a estar bien.

Miyako, la dulce y tierna Miyako. La que todos quieren (especialmente los varones). ¿Es posible que una persona siempre esté sonriendo? La palabra posible es algo confusa, sin embargo… para Miyako no lo era. Siempre sonriendo, siempre feliz… preocupándose de los problemas de los demás y procurando no meterse en alguno.

No le quería causar molestias a ninguna de sus amigas, incluso no le quería causar problemas a su abuelita. Los problemas traían desgracias, desgracias inmensas, enormes que ella no soportaría tener. Admiraba en cierto modo a Kaoru y a Momoko, sus amigas estaban llenas de problemas y a pesar de perder el control en algunas ocasiones sabían afrontarlos. Miyako podía sacar una lista interminable de los problemas que rodeaban a sus dos amigas:

Momoko tenía un padrastro perverso. Kaoru había presenciado la muerte de su padre.

Momoko tenía que conseguir trabajo para ayudar económicamente a su madre. Kaoru tendría un bebé al que cuidar y una escuela a la cual asistir.

Cosas que al decirlas pueden parecer lo más insignificante del mundo, pero que si ella las viviera, sabía que no tendría fuerzas para afrontarlo.

_—Mami, papi… ¿a dónde van? —preguntó Miyako, abrazando a un peluche en forma de pulpo. Sintió las caricias de las manos de los dos adultos en su cabeza, entrecerró sus ojos dándoles a entender que sabía que no le iban a decir nada._

«Ese día sólo se despidieron con un… te quiero. Después de eso… me enteré que el avión en el que viajaban, había explotado.» pensó Miyako, comiendo tranquilamente. A pesar de estar pensando en aquella tragedia de hace muchos años, su mirada se mostraba bastante tranquila. Removió uno de caireles que caía al lado de su rostro y sonrió al ver a sus amigas discutir por cosas sin sentido, seguramente después de unos cinco minutos ella tendría que interferir; pero… sabía que si no discutían algo estaba mal entre ellas.

— ¡Ya te dije que los ovnis no existen! —gritó Kaoru, exasperada. Miyako retuvo una risa que quería salir de improvisto.

— ¡Entonces, porque el guapísimo de Patrick James dice que los marcianos succionan cabezas!

—Promoción.

— ¡Claro que no, Kaoru! ¡Tú sabes que los extraterrestres son muy inteligentes!

—No, no lo sé ya que no existen.

— ¡Incluso pueden estar entre nosotros! —dijo Momoko con cierto tono de suspenso y con una cara de miedo que si Kaoru no estuviera segura de lo que las negativas que le estaba diciendo, hubiera cedido.

—Lo dudo, además eso lo viste en los«hombres de negro»*… —dijo Kaoru, metiéndose una fresa en la boca.

—Chicas… no deberían discutir por cosas de las que no estamos seguras. —dijo Miyako, tratando de calmar un poco el ambiente. Después de todo, era hora de que ella entrara en aquella patética discusión.

— ¡Claro que estoy segura, Miyako! —, gritó Momoko—además suena más ilógica la teoría de Kaoru.

—Claro que no. El payaso diabólico es real… de eso me consta. —dijo Kaoru, ofendida.

Miyako sonrió–de nuevo– y escuchó atenta aquellas sabias palabras departe de sus dos amigas. Miró a los pasantes como siempre ser rodeados por las cientos de alumnas enamoradizas, suspiró con un poco de frustración. No sabía porque pero el que sus compañeras de clase y escuela se comportaran de esa manera tan infantil, le fastidiaba un poco. Aunque nunca lo diría.

La prioridad de Miyako, era no causarle molestias a nadie.

* * *

—Deberías considerar el hecho de que los payasos son diabólicos. —dijo Butch con cierto fastidio, se cruzó de brazos y miró a Brick arquear una ceja.

—No lo son, son personas maquilladas. No exageres, Butch.

Boomer escuchaba atento la conversación de sus hermanos, siempre era lo mismo con ellos. No podían mantener una conversación decente por más de un minuto; era como si dependieran de aquellas riñas que no tenían ni el más mínimo sentido común.

— ¡Los extraterrestres son una farsa!

—Eso dile al famoso investigador Frederick James, aunque su apariencia es la de un estúpido aficionado por los extraterrestres, tiene buenos argumentos.

—Chicos, deberían calmarse…—sugirió Boomer, sonriéndoles—les traeré un poco de pastel a ambos, eso los calmara.

Boomer se levantó, escuchando las peticiones de sabor que le hicieron sus hermanos. Aunque realmente Brick le había dicho que no era necesario, debido a _su problema_ con el azúcar.

—Lo lamento…—se disipó Boomer, al ver que había tirado el pastel de una alumna.

—No se preocupe, fue mi culpa por no fijarme por donde voy. —dijo Miyako, sonriéndole amablemente.

—No, fue mi culpa. Estaba distraído, lo siento. Te compraré otro…—dijo Boomer, apenado. Era un torpe, había manchado la ropa de su alumna. Sin mencionar que había echado a perder su postre.

—No, descuide… después de todo, era para tranquilizar a Kaoru. Anda discutiendo con Momoko acerca de ovnis y payasos asesinos. —dijo Miyako, soltando un suspiro y acabando de recoger el pastel. Boomer parpadeó confundido y una mirada incrédula apareció en su rostro.

— ¿Ovnis y payasos diabólicos?

—Sé que suena tonto, pero así es… pensé que sería buena idea comprar una rebanada de pastel para tranquilizarlas.

Boomer sonrió levemente, esa situación le era muy familiar. Incluso si no fuera su alumna, podría decirse que se había encontrado con su alma gemela. Pero, eso sería demasiado loco e indebido para su gusto.

Él entendía perfectamente la situación de Butch, pero… la diferencia entre él y su hermano mayor es que tenía la seguridad de que Butch le partiría la cara a cualquiera que se le acercara a alguien preciado hacia él. ¿Él también lo haría? Probablemente en una situación de vida o muerte, él no tenía el suficiente coraje que tenía Butch, incluso podía asegurar que Brick lo haría.

—Gracias. —dijo Miyako, recibiendo las tres rebanadas de pastel departe de Boomer.

—De nada. Gracias a ti por no enfadarte conmigo. —dijo Boomer, riéndose levemente. Rascó su nuca y miró a Miyako sonreírle, no sabía que tenía pero… algo en su sonrisa le gustaba. Lo hacía sentir una extraña calidez.

Pronto se dio cuenta de la cara enrojecida de Miyako, desvió su mirada hacia su mano la cual tomaba la mano de su alumna, su primera reacción fue soltarla rápidamente y voltear hacia los lados. Afortunadamente nadie había visto eso, sintió a su corazón latir fuertemente.

—No ponga esa cara, está bien… yo… me tengo que ir. Gracias de nuevo por los pasteles. —dijo Miyako, mirándolo con cierta timidez que provocaba un estrago en su interior.

Boomer se sintió mareado, pero aun así sonrió. Sentía un extraño cosquilleo en su mano, pero no era molesto, era más bien agradable.

«Tal vez… sea el olor de los pimientos» pensó Boomer, tratando de tranquilizarse. Decidiendo después de un momento volver con sus hermanos. Los cuales ahora discutían acerca de las fresas y los chocolates.

Se sentó esperando normalizar su respiración, y, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo que esos pensamientos en su cabeza eran producto de los olores de la cocina.

* * *

El timbre sonó anunciando que el martirio de los alumnos comenzaría de nuevo, en especial de cierta chica de ojos verdes que se lamentaba a cada paso que daba hacia su aula.

« ¡Ayúdame enano! » pensó Kaoru, tocando su vientre al ver horrorizada aquella hoja tamaño oficio con letras de otro mundo. Se arrepentía de lo que le había dicho a Momoko.

—Me retracto, los maestros son de otro mundo. —susurró Kaoru para sí misma, empezando a tratar de comprender aquel extraño idioma alienígena.

* * *

**R**eviews?

Ferran Adrià* es un cocinero español considerado durante varios años como el mejor chef del mundo. (Decidí ponerlo a él como fuente de inspiración de Boomer xD, fuentes: Wikipedia)

Pan comido* Ser algo muy fácil de hacer o de conseguir. (Fuentes: thefreedictionary)

los hombres de negro* es una película de ciencia ficción, Los hombres de negro son un alto organismo secreto que supervisa y dirige la actividad extraterrestre en nuestro planeta. (Fuentes: Wikipedia)


	28. Chapter XXVIII

**N**otas de la autora: ¡Hola queridos lectores (as)! Faltando unos 50 minutos para mi cumpleaños subo el siguiente capítulo de Pasante como lo prometi, tal vez cuando lo lean ya sea mi cumpleaños o tal vez ya haya pasado; en fin, lo que importa es que lo lean ja! Espero disfruten el siguiente capítulo, no sé realmente como me salio, en lo personal me gusto. Espero me dejen un review de regalo :)

**Warning!:** Lenguaje inapropiado, OoC, Suspenso (Sólo un poco... xD), Lime, Lemmon, Pedofilia.

Kaoru (16) Butch (22)

Momoko (17) Brick (24)

Miyako (16) Boomer (20)

**F**anfic Dedicado a: Marinav92

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z NO me pertenecen. Lo único que me pertenece es el trama de este fanfic.

**Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z © Yoko Kamio**

* * *

**๋****• **Pasante **๋****•**

**๋****• **By_PerFecTHeLL**๋****•**

Kaoru sintió un sonido chillante, inundar su habitación. Una punzada en su cabeza hizo que de repente abriera sus ojos, estaban rojos. Aun tenía sueño y las ojeras que se veían debajo de éstos, eran prueba de que no había podido dormir bien.

Apagó la alarma que tenía a un lado, mirando la hora que marcaba la misma. Sintió ganas de arrojarla al suelo tal como lo había visto en varios programas de televisión, pero… sabía que si lo hacía la alarma pasaría a ser miles de pedacitos de basura. Lo cual no le convendría, aun podía escuchar a su madre decirle: "Kaoru, que sea la última vez que arrojas la alarma o tendrás que despertarte por tu propia cuenta". Esa era la amenaza que le había hecho su madre y no era para más, con ésa ya eran seis alarmas que llevaba en su larga vida.

Aunque era gracioso pensar en que tenía una larga vida, ya que apenas tenía dieciséis años; pero a pesar de ello había vivido tantas cosas en esos pocos meses, como por ejemplo: le habían puesto como profesor de educación física a un patético pasante, lo había insultado, se había enfrentado con él; había perdido delante de todos, se había masturbado en las duchas del gimnasio de la escuela, había sido besada por sorpresa durante una pelea, había probado la rebanada de pastel más deliciosa de su vida, había tenido sexo por primera vez en un auto de lujo y a plena luz del día; en fin, demasiadas cosas que habían marcado su vida. Ahora, se encontraba con un feto en su vientre.

Ya habían pasado los exámenes, podría decirse que ya había pasado la presión pero no se sentía muy segura acerca de las respuestas que había anotado en cada examen.

Kaoru se levantó y estiró sus brazos, se miró al espejo y sonrió. Abrazó su vientre y su sonrisa se hizo más grande, hoy era un buen día, estaba nublado. Butch le había prometido una cita mañana, según él tenía algo que mostrarle. Y lo mejor era que ese día saldrían temprano de la escuela debido a que los maestros iban a tener una reunión para ver lo de las evaluaciones. O algo así.

Kaoru se metió a tomar una ducha rápida, esta vez se iría sola a la escuela. Butch le había dicho que tenía unas cosas que hacer, que no lo esperara. Él pasaría a verla en la noche o eso es lo que le había entendido, por lo que no lo vería el resto del día. Pronto salió de su ducha, se vistió, desayunó y se despidió rápidamente de su familia.

Empezó a caminar tranquilamente, aun tenía el tiempo suficiente para pasear un momento y entrar a la escuela antes del timbre, lo cual era algo raro en ella. Generalmente tenía que correr para llegar a la escuela y disculparse después de haber llegado diez minutos tarde; pero en ese día se encontraba haciendo cosas que jamás, **jamás** había pensado que haría.

Se había llevado una sudadera y su siempre confiable mochila. Sin mencionar, que ahora se había comprado un segundo libro de "Demencia Total", ya que si algo le pasaba al que estaba autografiado por el gran maestro Dumah, lloraría y casi moriría de la tristeza.

Debía admitir que el que su autor favorito fuera padre de Butch, había sido un gran impacto. Tenía que admitir que sí se parecían, pero había algo que los diferenciaba. No sabía cómo describirlo, había algo que los caracterizaba.

Si se lo ponía a pensar un poco, tal vez lo primero que se le vendría a la mente sería su mirada. Kaoru había notado que la forma en que miraban era muy similar pero a la vez muy distinta, en Butch la única mirada psicópata que le había conocido era cuando se enojaba, al contrario del padre de éste. Dumah conservaba esa mirada sin importar en qué situación se encontraba. Incluso aquella vez cuando le había dado su autógrafo su mirada no había cambiado ni un poco.

Kaoru suspiró y miró el cielo completamente gris, pronto llovería. Se había olvidado de traer un paraguas, tal vez si se apresuraba, era posible que se encontrara con Miyako. Así irían juntas a la escuela, seguramente ella sería más precavida y traería un paraguas. Conocía perfectamente a sus amigas como para saber eso, después de encontrarse con Miyako; Momoko aparecería corriendo apresurada y se juntarían las tres, para compartir el pequeño paraguas de Miyako.

Kaoru comenzó a caminar tranquila por el parque de la ciudad. Podía observar el césped húmedo que adornaba gran parte del parque, las hojas de los árboles goteaban un poco y el olor a tierra húmeda, ése que inunda tus pulmones y te llena de satisfacción al poder oler algo así, prevalecía en el lugar. Formó una sonrisa al ver a varios niños pequeños pasar de la mano de su madre, todos presurosos de ir al colegio.

Un recuerdo vago pasó por su mente. Su padre llevándola de la mano, y una pequeña pero fuerte Kaoru, feliz. La melancolía la invadió por un momento y una gota fría cayó en medio de su cabeza. Kaoru volteó hacia el cielo y sintió como la lluvia empezaba a caer.

Corrió rápidamente, aunque sabía que no tenía sentido hacer eso. De todos modos se iba a mojar, se paró bajo uno de los edificios que había y suspiró con frustración.

—Bien hecho, Kaoru. —se regañó a sí misma, ya que si se hubiera apresurado tal vez no tendría que estar ahí, esperando a que la lluvia se calmará un poco.

* * *

Butch miró las grandes gotas de agua caer sobre el vidrio del hotel donde estaban. Era de esperarse, por lo que tenía entendido y había visto en el pronóstico del tiempo en varios lugares estaría nublado y con fuertes lluvias. Dirigió su mirada al anciano que se encontraba enfrente de él. El viejo le parecía en cierto modo aburrido. Lo miró acomodarse unos grandes lentes de esos a los que les llaman "fondo de botella", el papel que se encontraba leyendo con tanta paciencia se movía un poco debido al pequeño temblor de la mano arrugada del anciano.

Ayer a primera hora del día le habían informado que tenía que presentarse en el Hotel Le Cloitre St Louis* junto con sus hermanos. Al parecer su abuela había fallecido y tenían que estar presentes en la lectura del testamento.

Butch se encontraba frustrado, la vieja nunca le había caído bien y dudaba que le hubiera dejado algo. Incluso si le hubieran dado a elegir a la abuela entre dejarle como herencia una envoltura de una goma de mascar o una goma de mascar masticada, Butch estaba seguro que no le hubiera dejado ninguna de las dos opciones. No es que su abuela hubiera sido una vieja cascarrabias sin corazón, o al menos no en el punto de vista de los demás, simplemente esa señora estaba desquitándose con la ya fallecida madre de ellos. La abuela Ruff no había aprobado el matrimonio que había tenido Karin con aquel escritor mediocre.

Siempre que los visitaba su abuela, Butch solía llamarla: "vieja" o "anciana". Costumbre que le había inculcado su padre. Lo cual había sido frustrante para Butch recibir un bastonazo por ese tipo de nombramientos.

—A mis nietos… Brick Ruff, Butch Ruff y Boomer Ruff…—escuchó la ronca voz del anciano, sintiendo un leve golpe departe de Brick. Sabía que sus hermanos al igual que él estaban aburridos, sin mencionar que se sentían un poco incómodos debido a la mirada de toda la familia Ruff presente.

—Presta atención, hazlo al menos por las horas que desperdiciamos en venir aquí. —susurró Brick, más que en modo de regaño en modo de reflexión. Butch rodó los ojos y prestó atención a lo que tenía que decir el anciano. Después de todo su hermano mayor tenía razón; es decir, ni siquiera lo dejaron despedirse de una manera "correcta" con Kaoru. Ni siquiera había podido explicarle a donde iba, seguramente si en ese momento decidiera hablarle y decirle: "Oye, estoy en Francia… no quieres venir a pasear y demostrar nuestro apasionado amor en un hotel", seguramente Kaoru no le creería y pensaría que se había vuelto loco.

Se avergonzó un poco de sus pensamientos incoherentes y decidió concentrarse un poco más en lo que decía el anciano, pronto sus ojos se desorbitaron y sintió que su alma se desvaneció como las cenizas que quedan de una fogata. Miró al anciano y se levantó al mismo tiempo que sus hermanos…

— ¡Qué! —gritaron los tres, mientras los demás familiares Ruff abrían sus ojos al par y la sonrisa que tenían en el rostro se desvanecía en fracción de segundos.

* * *

Kaoru mordisqueo su lápiz una vez más, tenía ese mal habito de morder el lápiz hasta llegar al grafito. Pero, eso no quería decir que era una devora lápices, por supuesto que no. Kaoru siempre tenía una grandiosa reflexión para este tipo de costumbres. Incluso las tenía escritas en su cuaderno.

_Yo no muerdo mi lápiz, el lápiz es el maldito sádico que quiere que lo muerda._

_Yo no soy maleducada, son las personas idiotas que hacen frustrar a las personas pacificas como yo._

_Yo no soy machorra, me visto cómoda._

_Yo no les rompo la nariz, su nariz es muy frágil ante mis puños._

Esas y demás cosas que la hacían ser como era. Que la hacían ser única. Sintió sus ojos cerrarse por un momento, pero optó por mantenerlos abiertos, el profesor la regañaría si la descubriera durmiendo en ese momento. No quería echarle más leña al fuego, por así decirlo.

Los profesores a pesar de que no comentaban nada, Kaoru sabía que a cada momento una que otra mirada la estaba vigilando. De no ser por sus amigos y amigas, los días de escuela se hubieran convertido en un infierno. Miró por la ventana, esperando que pronto dejara de llover. Gracias a Dios, Miyako había pasado por casualidad en donde ella estaba refugiada. Pudo darse cuenta de que llevaba una bolsa con algunos ingredientes de cocina; aun así decidió no preguntar.

No es que la cocina no le agradará, pero su amiga cuando le preguntaban algo relacionado con la cocina o la moda, no paraba de hablar de ello. Kaoru sabía que a la rubia le gustaba más la moda que la cocina, tal vez no un cincuenta por ciento más, pero al menos un veinte sí.

Sin mencionar que las veces que se había quedado a dormir en el cuarto de Miyako, había notado la obsesión que tenía la rubia con los diseñadores más famosos de Japón y de algunos lugares que Kaoru jamás esperaba visitar. Incluso tenía un poster grande pegado de una tal Coco Chanel* o algo así. Realmente no recordaba su nombre y ni tenía en el mínimo interés en entrometerse en lo que consideraba el área de Miyako.

Kaoru escuchó el timbrazo que siempre daban para salir al receso, se tomó su tiempo para recoger sus cosas, sintiendo una mano en su hombro. Momoko se encontraba frente a ella, mirándola y sonriéndole, lo cual Kaoru agradeció; por extraño que pareciera, Momoko poseía una esencia fraternal que reconfortaba a sus dos amigas.

— ¿Nos vamos? —preguntó Momoko.

—Sí. —fue lo único que pudo contestar Kaoru, dejando su libro debajo de su pupitre.

* * *

Todo era irrazonable, por más que checaron con cuidado aquellas palabras, por más que buscaran comprobar que era su abuela quien había dicho eso. Era inútil.

Aun no podían creer que les haya dejado la mayor parte de su fortuna. Si ellos eran condenadamente millonarios, entonces la vieja se pudría en dinero. Pero, no es que no les agradará que haya sido "tan generosa". El punto era que no encontraban la razón de dejarles precisamente a ellos tal cantidad de dinero y mucho menos gran parte de sus propiedades.

"¿Qué acaso ese día no podía ser peor?", ese había sido el pensamiento de los tres. Cualquiera que estuviera en su lugar, mierda, saltaría de felicidad. Pero ellos no. Simplemente no podían y ni querían hacerlo.

— ¿Me podría repetir una vez más, por favor? Es que no me queda claro aún. —pidió Brick, educadamente.

— ¡Ni a mí! —dijo Butch, exasperado.

Los tres sabían que había algo oculto en la herencia de la abuela, no es que no la quisieran–al menos un poco de afecto sentían por ella, es decir… aquellos días de Navidad en que les había regalado al menos una sonrisa habían valido la pena–pero la vieja aún muerta no era de fiar.

Todos los que estaban ahí, era una bola de hipócritas convenencieros. Ellos lo sabían.

Soportaban a la anciana sólo porque sabían que la vieja no viviría para siempre, pero las riquezas que poseía tendrían que estar "bien cuidadas". Miraron al anciano, acomodar esos grandes lentes que como si se quisieran burlar del veterano, bajaban a cada rato por la nariz puntiaguda del anciano.

—Bien…—aclaró su garganta, antes de leer nuevamente lo que tenía escrito aquel papel que tenía en la mano. —A mis nietos… Brick Ruff, Butch Ruff y Boomer Ruff, no me queda más que decirles que sigan adelante; a pesar de que su madre–con la cual pronto me reuniré y si San Pedro o quien sea que esté allá arriba me da permiso de darle una buena nalgada lo haré–haya elegido a un bastardo como su padre que seguramente no se tomó ni la mínima molestia en venir, déjenme decirles que… ustedes son unos buenos seres humanos. Seres humanos, no bestias como el maldito Akamiya. Aun así, tienen una actitud de mierda. Tampoco piensen que son los humanos perfectos, son unos pen…—el anciano, tomó un poco de agua. Jamás en su vida había tenido que leer un testamento tan vulgar—son unos pendejos ineptos. Pero con una extraña actitud de querer independizarse. Y a pesar de que en este momento me esté sangrando la lengua, lo diré… ese tipo de personas, me gusta. Yendo al grano de está ridícula demostración de afecto, a ustedes tres bestias desconsideradas y que ni una puta vez en su vida tuvieron que actuar como los lamehuevos de los presentes, excepto del noble señor que está leyendo esto, les dejo el sesenta y tres por ciento de toda mi fortuna. Gástenla y púdranse en dinero tanto como yo. Al final se darán cuenta que el dinero sólo lleva a las personas en caer en mierda como las drogas, el alcohol o incluso en un prostíbulo. Cuando eres anciano y estás a punto de morir de cáncer pulmonar, de cirrosis o cualquier enfermedad, sabes que ni con todo el dinero del mundo podrás salvarte. Eres humano más no inmortal.

»Aprovechen su tiempo, no lo desperdicien. Porque el tiempo es algo que el dinero no puede comprar, a la mierda ese dicho que dice: "el tiempo vale oro", no sé a qué estúpido se le pudo ocurrir que valía oro. Yo fui un día a que me vendieran unos días más de vida, y lo único que me pudieron decir fue: "estimada señora, ¿está usted loca?". Podría haberlos insultado y escupido en su horrorosa cara, pero al final me di cuenta. Que sí, había enloquecido. Es por eso que no pierdo más mi tiempo, porque sé que ya no lo voy a poder recuperar, y decido que ustedes hereden mi fortuna. O al menos la mayor parte de ella. Lo demás quiero que sea repartido entre: los centros de rehabilitación más jodidos, la iglesia del padre Joel, a mi buen doctor Rupert, a mi siempre confiable Francis, al cual siento que extrañaré más. A los orfanatos, y a mi querido Gray. Que tanto él, como Francis siempre estuvieron a mi lado. Por supuesto que para que se haga respetar esto último he pedido la aprobación de mi fiel mayordomo Gustav. El cual se quedara al cuidado de Francis mi fiel perro y de Gray, ese condenado gato que siempre andaba rasguñando mis preciosas alfombras. ¡Ah! Cierto, lo que sobre será repartido a mi siempre amable familia. La que seguramente ahorita, ya han de haber desaparecido esa estúpida sonrisa de su cara y probablemente estén maldiciéndome en su mente » el anciano acabó de leer y secó el sudor de su frente con un pañuelo.

Los hermanos Akamiya se voltearon a ver entre sí y suspiraron al mismo tiempo. No podían hacer más que aceptarlo, aunque seguramente harían lo mismo que la abuela. Tal vez lo donarían de inmediato a una casa de caridad o algo así.

Ellos no necesitaban ese dinero. Sin embargo, esa había sido la última voluntad de su abuela.

* * *

— ¡Hija de puta! —gritó Kaoru, golpeando con furia a una chica de cabello castaño. Sintió un leve tirón en ambos brazos y cayó al suelo, viendo a las chicas–gemelas al parecer–que la habían apartado de la perra que yacía en el suelo.

— ¡Ya déjala, Matsubara!

— ¡A la mierda sus comentarios! ¡Lárguense de aquí o les juró que…!

— ¿O qué? ¿Nos golpearas? —dijeron ambas, cruzándose de brazos. Kaoru frunció el ceño y se le fue encima a la que probablemente había nacido un par de minutos antes. Sintió a la otra morderle el hombro y Kaoru se giró rápidamente golpeándola.

No es que se hubiera vuelto loca. No. Aun estaba lo suficientemente cuerda como para defenderse, aun podía recordar hace un par de minutos aquellas crueles palabras, por las cuales, en ese justo momento se encontraba golpeándolas.

_—Nos vemos después. —dijo Miyako despidiéndose de sus amigas. Kaoru sonrió, asintiendo a lo que decía su amiga. Levantó la mano al igual que Momoko, para despedirse de la rubia. Kaoru checó su celular por milésima vez, y no había ninguna llamada perdida. Tal vez, Butch aun seguía ocupado._

_—Pronto te llamará. —le dijo Momoko, Kaoru sintió sus mejillas arder un poco y desvió su mirada. Es decir, no es que estuviera ansiosa por recibir una llamada de él. Es más, si no le llamaba en todo el día era mejor. O al menos eso creía._

_—Como sea… ¿no irás a tu casa?_

_—No. No es que no quiera ir, pero… ahora que hemos decidido mudarnos, tenemos que encontrar un nuevo lugar. Quiero ayudar a mi mamá un poco._

_—Entiendo. —dijo Kaoru, sonriendo. — ¿Quieres que vaya contigo?_

_—Nah… tú descansa. No quiero que mi sobrino salga todo débil por mi culpa._

_—Momoko…_

_—Kaoru. —dijo Momoko, viendo los ojos verdes de su amiga. Kaoru apoyó su mano en el hombro de su amiga y asintió._

_—Está bien, regresaré a mi casa… tomaré una ducha y dormiré hasta tarde. —dijo Kaoru con un toque burlón, tan característico de ella que de no ser por los largos años de amistad, Momoko lo habría tomado a mal._

_Pronto se despidieron, yendo cada una por un camino diferente. Kaoru sintió una gota caer en su cabeza, anunciándole que tendría que correr._

_—No puede ser…—dijo empapada, bajó un árbol. Gracias a Dios, no había llevado su preciado libro autografiado a la escuela. Una brisa helada hizo estremecer su cuerpo, Kaoru sopló sus manos y pronto se dio cuenta de las risas que provenían a un lado de ella. Volteó y miró a Himeko con sus dos perros fieles._

_— ¿Qué paso, Matsubara? ¿Así que hoy no te vas en tu auto de lujo? —preguntó Himeko con burla, sosteniendo un paraguas condenadamente rosa. Kaoru miró hacia otro lado, no quería problemas; sin embargo, el destino parecía querer lo contrario._

_—No digas eso, Himeko. ¿Acaso no sabes que en este momento el guapísimo del pasante se está Revolcando con otra? —dijo una de las gemelas que acompañaban a Himeko._

_Kaoru sintió un tic formársele en su ojo derecho, lo cual anunciaba que pronto la rabia contenida explotaría. Esas brujas siempre habían intentado provocarla desde que la noticia se había esparcido en la escuela._

_— ¡Qué lástima, Matsubara! Creo que ese niño que esperas no pasará de bastardo._

_Suficiente. Eso ya había pasado de sus límites de tolerancia para idiotas, Butch le había dicho: "ignóralas, no importa lo que digan de ti o de mí. Realmente no tienen ni la más puta idea de lo que hablan". Kaoru lo había hecho hasta ese día, una cosa es que le hicieran comentarios acerca de Butch o de ella misma. Pero nadie se metía con su hijo. Nadie._

_Pronto sintió su cuerpo moverse solo, no supo cómo ni cuándo, sólo sabía que lo que empapaba sus manos en ese momento no era precisamente agua._

* * *

Butch miró por la ventana del avión, ya todo había quedado solucionado. Debía admitir que la abuela Ruff lo había sorprendido y no precisamente por la fortuna, si no por sus palabras.

—"Aprovechen el tiempo" —pensó. Esa era una de las cosas que más le habían llamado la atención, y que era lo que había tenido más sentido, desde su punto de vista. Cuando conoció a Kaoru lo primero que hizo fue pensar que era una mocosa odiosa, él se había dicho a sí mismo que jamás en la vida podría llevarse bien con ella.

Pero ahora, habían pasado muchas cosas, tantas que si lo pusieran a contarlas, los dedos de la mano no le alcanzarían. Butch tenía en cuenta que lo que había hecho con ella estaba mal. Ella era una niña y ahora estaba embarazada, Kaoru lo iba a ser padre; Butch sabía que estaba mal pero, ¿por qué demonios se sentía tan estúpidamente feliz?

Era un pedófilo de mierda. Aunque también tenía en cuenta las palabras que un día le dijo a su hermano mayor: "Es una adolescente, una muchacha de dieciséis o diecisiete años". Es verdad, aunque fuera considerado como pedofilia, él sabía que no estaba tan mal como los malditos viejos asquerosos que sentían atracción por niñas de siete, seis o diez años.

No. Él no era de esa manera y daba gracias a Dios por ello.

Butch miró la hora en su celular, no había ninguna llamada y ni un mensaje de su linda muñequita. Lo cual le era extraño, no era por ser egocéntrico pero, es que seguramente ella lo extrañaba tanto como él a ella.

Aunque en ese día tenía un extraño presentimiento, sentía que en cuanto llegará recibiría una mala noticia. El pesimismo lo invadió un momento y sintió una fuerte presión en su pecho.

— ¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Brick, sin despegar los ojos de aquellas páginas del libro que recientemente se había comprado. "Cincuenta sombras de Grey", había leído Butch en la portada de éste.

—Nada. —dijo Butch después de un momento en el que se perdió en aquella portada, que parecía un nudo de alguna de las ridículas corbatas que usaba él sólo en ocasiones especiales. Como en esa ocasión. El maldito traje lo estaba sofocando, lo único bueno es que sus hermanos iban vestidos del mismo modo, por lo que no podrían burlarse de él.

—Si no me lo quieres decir, no preguntaré más. Pero tampoco es bueno que cargues con todo el peso tú solo, si sabes a lo que me refiero.

Claro que sabía. Butch sabía completamente a lo que se refería su hermano y no es porque siempre lo comprendiera, por supuesto que no. A veces le resultaba algo difícil entender lo que estaba hablando, jamás se había tomado la molestia de analizar cada palabra que decía. Era fastidioso.

Butch era el de la idea de: "si no te atreves nunca sabrás lo que en realidad pasará", Brick no. Siempre lo regañaba por ser tan relajado en cuanto se trataba de su vida personal, decía que eso no ayudaba en nada y sólo atraía problemas.

—Lo sé. Gracias Brick. —susurró Butch, sonriendo un poco ante la cara de sorpresa que había puesto su hermano.

—De nada. Para eso estamos los hermanos…—dijo Brick, sonriendo después de un momento. Butch miró de nuevo hacia las afueras del avión, y resopló con un poco de frustración.

No es que fuera un pesimista, y presentía que esa angustia que sentía no era precisamente porque los fueran a separar o algo así. Pero tenía ese cierto presentimiento de que algo le había pasado a Kaoru, no, error. Más bien que algo había hecho Kaoru.

—"¡Maldición! ¿Qué es?" —se preguntó a sí mismo y miró a Brick concentrado en su lectura, sabía que Kaoru no era tolerante. Después de varios golpes lo había entendido; sin embargo, él ya le había dicho que ignorara los comentarios que le podrían resultar irritantes. Simplemente no valían la pena.

Él había tenido que conservar la calma cuando el rumor se expandió, gracias al poderío de su familia no lo habían destituido. No es que todo el mundo fuera corrupto y se dejaran controlar por el dinero, pero… la mayoría era así.

Todo estaba bien ahora, en la escuela y en la casa de los Matsubara. No había denuncia, ni nada que lo inculpara. Todo estaba en orden, pero… ¡Qué mierda era lo que le preocupaba en ese momento! No lo sabía, no sabía y no quería saber. Aun así, sabía que era imposible no enterarse.

Las quejas seguramente lo invadirían una vez que pusiera un pie en tierra firme, por el momento deseaba tranquilizarse y encontrar excusas: ¿para qué? Pues para lo que sea que había hecho Kaoru. No sabía qué, no sabía por qué, pero… sabía que algo había hecho y que él iba a ser el primero en ser llamado.

—Ojalá que el viaje duré toda la vida. —dijo en voz alta, provocando que Brick lo volteará a ver. Butch cerró sus ojos sin voltear a verlo y lo único que susurró fue un "despiértame cuando lleguemos".

* * *

[1]*Un hotel de Francia :S xD no hay mucho que explicar

[2]*Fue una diseñadora de moda francesa... :)

Bueno, espero poder continuar Pasante pronto y ya no dejarlos esperar por siglos. Gracias por leer, sus reviews me animan a seguir escribiendo :)

**R**eviews de regalo?


	29. Chapter XXIX

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Lo siento! Me he demorado bastante en actualizar, hasta yo misma me asusto al ver cuando subí el anterior capítulo. Sé que es tarde pero ojala hayan pasado una Feliz Navidad y un Feliz Año Nuevo. Me he propuesto algo, actualizaré un día de cada semana. No sé si decidirme por el Viernes o el Domingo. Ya veré. Me han llegado mensajes en el facebook y en el twitter de cuando actualizaría, de hecho les respondí que ya estaba en proceso. El capítulo hubiera sido más largo de no ser porque me robaron mi cuaderno de borradores. Ya tenía gran avance, cuando desapareció de mi pupitre, me pusé algo histerica y sospeché de todos en ese momento; pero al final no lo encontré. Sólo espero que esté en buenas manos lectoras, ya que... ahí había gran parte de mis historias. Prometo no abandonarlos más mis queridos lectores, bueno... ya los dejo que comiencen a leer. Para saber mis actualizaciones visiten mi perfil ahí encontraran mi facebook y mi twitter. Son los que más ocupo.

**Warning!:** Lenguaje inapropiado, OoC, Suspenso (Sólo un poco... xD), Lime, Lemmon, Pedofilia.

Kaoru (16) Butch (22)

Momoko (17) Brick (24)

Miyako (16) Boomer (20)

**F**anfic Dedicado a: Marinav92

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z NO me pertenecen. Lo único que me pertenece es el trama de este fanfic.

**Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z © Yoko Kamio**

* * *

**๋****• **Pasante **๋****•**

**๋****• **By_PerFecTHeLL**๋****•**

Estaba exasperado, frustrado e increíblemente enojado. Si le hubieran dicho que los cerdos volaban en ese momento arriba de él, lo hubiera creído. Sí, realmente lo hubiera creído.

Butch justo antes de bajar del avión, había sentido un terrible escalofrío. De esos que sólo te dan cuando estás viendo alguna película de terror, el problema es que él no estaba viendo ninguna película de terror. Es más, ni siquiera estaba pensando en fantasmas o cosas horrorosas que pudieran perturbar su mente.

Lo único en lo que estaba pensando era: "algo está mal, joder".

Y es que definitivamente algo estaba mal, si no fuera así, su corazón no le estaría latiendo tan rápido. Butch le dio su equipaje a uno de esos chicos que consiguen empleo de medio tiempo como botones*.

Le recordaba en cierto modo a un hotel, sólo que la diferencia es que en el aeropuerto no te quedabas a dormir (a pesar de haber excepciones) y no tenían servicio de habitación. Es más ni siquiera tenían habitaciones, pero ese no era el punto.

—Te ves mal. —dijo Brick, viendo el rostro sudoroso de Butch.

— ¿Tú crees? —dijo Butch con cierto toque de ironía malintencionada.

—Sólo era un comentario, no tienes porque poner esa cara.

Butch miró a su hermano mayor, morder su labio inferior. Prueba de que se había molestado. Él sabía que no lo había dicho para molestarlo; sin embargo, Butch no había podido sentirse menos ofendido.

Secó su frente con la manga de la polera verde que llevaba, extrañándole un poco que sí estaba sudando. No tenía calor, ni siquiera se sentía sofocado.

—Iré a ver a Kaoru. —dijo Butch viendo a sus hermanos, los cuales lo veían con una expresión tan neutral en su rostro que hacía frustrar a Butch.

— ¿No puede ser otro día? Ya es muy tarde. —comentó Brick, debido a la educación que les habían implementado a los tres, sabían que era de muy mal gusto ir a visitar a alguien a semejante hora.

Butch lo volteó a ver, su expresión facial se tensó por un momento, pero se suavizo después de unos instantes. Su hermano mayor tenía razón.

—Bien. —dijo Butch, viendo a su mayordomo llegar. No es como si estuviera desesperado por ver a Kaoru, no, para nada. Simplemente quería confirmar que todo se encontraba bien o que ese presentimiento suyo sólo se quedará así, como un simple presentimiento.

Ya no lo pensó más, subió al la lujosa limusina que tenía enfrente de él y se marchó a su 'humilde' casona.

* * *

El sonido del celular le provocó jaqueca. Ese maldito tono chillante que le rezumbaba en la cabeza y que seguramente, si tuviera otro tono más irritante, ese utilizaría.

Kaoru salió del baño con una toalla enredada cubriendo su cuerpo y otra más en la cabeza. Podía observar los aun rojizos arañazos que tenía en el cuello, al menos esas malditas zorras-gato se habían ido sin cabello.

Butch no había llegado el día anterior por lo que suponía que iría por ella en esa fresca mañana. Lo cual no le resultaba muy agradable a Kaoru; realmente prefería tenerlo en ese momento mil kilómetros lejos. Amaba a su querido pasante, pero casi podía asegurar que en ese momento la atacaría con un montón de preguntas y Kaoru no quería ser atacada, al menos no de ese modo.

Miró su celular con pereza, sosteniendo la toalla verde limón con una mano.

"_¡Buenos días, Kaoru! Espero que no te haya despertado con el sonido del celular… hmm… no, espera, ¿a quién quiero engañar? Me alegro que te haya despertado, así no te tengo que estar esperando, iré en media hora por ti, me esperas. Te amo. Butch"_

Maldito mensaje del demonio. Kaoru presentía que esto era obra de Satán.

Arrojó el celular a la cama y suspiró, tal vez con un poco de maquillaje podría cubrirse los rasguños. El problema ahí es que… ¡No tenía maquillaje!

Lo único que utilizaba, en algunos momentos y cuando le daba tiempo, era un delineador negro y un rímel. Joder, ahora si la que se le iba armar cuando llegara su _guapísimo_ pasante. Afortunadamente su mamá el día anterior se había ido de visita con la famosa tía Petunia, por lo que todavía no veía los rasguños y Kaoru no había tenido que soportar un discurso de dos horas y media acerca de las cosas malas y buenas que hay en el mundo.

Hoy sería un mal día. Lo sabía.

—Y eso que me levanté con el pie derecho. —se dijo a sí misma y salió a enfrentarse a todos los problemas que le esperaban.

* * *

— ¿Ya hiciste la transferencia? —dijo Boomer, viendo a Brick colgar el teléfono.

—Ya. Al principio pensaron que era una broma, el encargado me pregunto cómo diez veces si no había una cámara escondida grabándolo.

Boomer soltó una pequeña risa, y se acomodó el cabello rubio. El cual se podría confundir con el oro o con los mismos rayos del sol, sin exageración. Cortó en pequeños cubitos una papa, y los echo a un sartén. Anotó algo en su libreta de recetas y continúo cocinando.

—Butch, se ha levantado. Y creo que de muy mal humor. —murmuró Boomer, empezando a mover los cubitos de papa que estaban cocinándose en el sartén. Si se quedaban en silencio, se podía escuchar perfectamente como el aceite caliente las hacía crujir.

Pero, en ese momento, sólo se podía escuchar los insultos que mandaba Butch a algo desconocido. Probablemente un mueble.

—El imbécil se ha pegado en el pie con un mueble. —dijo Brick, reprimiendo una risa y acomodándose su cabello. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Lo suponía, después de todo era el hermano mayor.

— ¿Es imbécil porque se ha pegado o porque insulta a un objeto sin vida?

— ¡Ya los he escuchado! —dijo Butch, entrando en la cocina, descalzo. Lo cual hacía molestar un poco a Boomer, no estaba preocupado por la salud de Butch. Su hermano podría con un simple resfriado, era más bien por el piso de su amada cocina.

—Ya te he dicho que no entres a la cocina descalzo.

—Ya, ya… me voy. —dijo Butch, haciendo un ademán con su mano como si con eso redujera la importancia del asunto. Boomer suspiró y ni siquiera hizo el esfuerzo por darle un manotazo a aquella mano intrusa que invadía sus papas hervidas.

— ¿No desayunarás? —preguntó Boomer, viendo algo sorprendido a su hermano. Reprimió una risa al ver como éste se echaba aire con la mano y abría la boca, dándole a entender que se había quemado. Eso le enseñaría a no meterse más con sus ingredientes y sobretodo su cocina. No es que fuera un paranoico, ni tampoco es que tuviera una obsesión con la cocina. No, definitivamente no era eso.

Más bien el cariño que le tenía a ese pequeño lugar lleno de trastos, era el cariño que le tenía a todos los recuerdos que tenía de su madre. Justo cuando cerraba los ojos para poder descansar podía verla, parada al lado de él y diciéndole "te has pasado de sal" con esa tierna sonrisa que siempre la había acompañado.

—No, voy a desayunar allá. Así que llévame un poco. —dijo Butch, metiéndose a la boca un trozo de pan y bebiendo un sorbo de café negro. Boomer miró a su hermano marcharse, dejando su café y pedazo de pan intactos; ahora tendría que comérselo él. Si algo había aprendido de su madre, es que nunca se debía desperdiciar la comida.

—Sí, adiós. —dijo Boomer, viéndole irse. Miró a Brick mirar las noticias acomodándose aquella corbata ridícula que parecía sacada de esos centros comerciales en los que ofrecen el 50% de descuento con tal de que te lleves la mercancía que venden, aunque eso es algo que definitivamente Boomer nunca le diría.

—Sabes hay algo que te quiero decir… —dijo Brick, llamando la atención de Boomer. El cual lo miró con curiosidad, pero no dijo nada. Esperaba que su hermano mayor continuara, pero no lo hizo.

—Sí. —murmuró para provocar un poco de presión en él.

—Nada. Olvídalo. —fue lo único que dijo y sonrió hacia él, una sonrisa tan falsa que Boomer no pudo correspondérsela. Probablemente su hermano estaba pasando por un problema, siempre cuando pasaba por ello, era a él a quien primero se lo decía.

Su padre no ayudaba mucho y Butch probablemente se burlaría primero, aunque después buscaría una solución. Boomer tenía la sensatez de su madre, probablemente por eso Brick sentía confianza con él. Pero ahora era distinto, era algo que le estaba acongojando. Lo sabía.

—Sabes, a veces no me podrás contar todos tus problemas. Pero, siempre estaré aquí para escucharlos. Incluso cuando muera. —dijo Boomer con una sonrisa.

— ¡No digas cosas tan espantosas! —dijo Brick, mirándolo estupefacto. Boomer sonrió levemente y volvió su vista a aquellas instrucciones de cocina que tenía en la mano, entrecerró un poco los ojos e hizo una mueca de confusión.

—No es algo espantoso. Es que algún día pasara.

—Aun así decirlo de esa forma es cruel. —susurró Brick, acabando de arreglarse. Boomer sonrió, sabía que Brick no le gustaba hablar acerca de la muerte y mucho menos cuando había familiares involucrados. Ese día que le llamaron cuando su abuela murió, se había quedado sentado en aquel sofá de terciopelo que estaba cerca de la chimenea, sorbiendo a cada cinco minutos un poco de ese vino caro que coleccionaba su padre en el sótano de la casona.

—Bien, ¿nos vamos? —dijo Boomer, viéndolo sonriente. Aunque con un poco de culpabilidad en su mente, no había sido su intención ofender de esa forma a su hermano. Porque sabía que lo había ofendido o más bien lastimado, y que el comentario que dijo hace unos momentos estaría molestándole durante todo el día.

—De acuerdo, vamos.

* * *

—Joder. —dijo Butch entre dientes. Prendió un cigarrillo y pisó el acelerador de su automóvil, provocando un ruido molesto al momento de frenar por el cambio de luz de un semáforo. Hoy definitivamente no era su día, se sentía como aquellos niños que los culpaban de varios destrozos, cuando en realidad no habían hecho nada.

Definitivamente la reñiría. Definitivamente lo haría.

— _¿Quién es? —escuchó la voz de Dai, al otro lado de la puerta y enseguida se apresuró a contestar. _

—_Butch Akamiya._

_Butch miró la puerta abrirse y mirar a Dai aun con pantalones de dormir, seguramente hoy no tenía clases o probablemente era su día libre en su trabajo. Cualquiera de las dos opciones servía para explicar su presencia. _

— _¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? —dijo Dai, sorbiendo un poco de café de la taza que tenía en la mano. _

—_Vine a recoger a Kaoru. _

_En ese momento no supo que lo incomodo más. Si la mirada confundida de Dai o el que la madre de Kaoru apareciera diciéndole que ésta ya se había marchado a la escuela. _

"_Ella dijo que tú le habías dicho que se verían allá". _

—Joder. —volvió a repetir Butch, y miró la entrada de la escuela. Esta vez trató de tranquilizarse, ya que si no lo hacía probablemente arrollaría a un alumno.

No podía creer que Kaoru escapará de él. Realmente era irritante el hecho de imaginar a Kaoru diciendo semejante mentira, y en determinado caso, ¿por qué no le mandó un mensaje o al menos hacerle una llamada rápida? No. Kaoru escapó. Se escapó de él.

—Pero… ¿por qué? —se frustró al pensar en esa pregunta, las cuales fueron disipadas cuando se decidió a salir del auto.

* * *

— ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? —se dijo a sí misma por millonésima vez. Kaoru se encontraba sentada en la rama de un árbol de la escuela, no sabía por qué decidió de un momento a otro escapar. Sí, eso había hecho. Escapó como una vil cobarde.

Ella nunca se rindió en las peleas que solía tener, nunca. Ahora se estaba retractando antes de comenzar. Y es que no era su culpa, era la culpa de aquel crío que llevaba en el vientre. La volvía sensible y vulnerable. Pero no le reprocharía nada, claro que no. Era su culpa por dejarse llevar por los comentarios estúpidos de aquellas ratas de alcantarilla. Su angustia aumentó en cuanto vio a los padres de Himeko entrar a la escuela de la mano de su rasguñada hija.

No tuvo el valor de llegar al salón de clases, era el primer lugar donde la buscarían; por supuesto que no se podía esconder toda la vida. No es que hubiera cometido un crimen. Ni siquiera sabía porque se estaba escondiendo como un ratón.

¡Ah, sí! Probablemente porque así se sentía en ese momento. Como un ratón. Los ratones se esconden porque los acechan los gatos, y en la escuela estaban cientos de gatos hambrientos por comérsela, literalmente.

Si tan sólo estuviera Momoko con su súper inteligencia o Miyako con su gentileza, seguramente se sentiría mejor. Pero no estaban. Estaba sola y asustada.

¡Jamás había tenido miedo de ser expulsada! Pero ahora era diferente, tenía que terminar sus estudios. Por su hijo, y por ella también. A pesar de que Butch era un magnate, si es que se le podía llamar así, ella no quería depender de él. Ella quería trabajar, tal vez de profesora de educación física. O como entrenadora personal de algún club de boxeo.

—Kaoru. —escuchó que la nombraron y un escalofrío subió por su columna vertebral. Miró hacia abajo y miró a Butch recargado en el árbol con los brazos cruzados. —Baja.

Su voz se escuchaba realmente fría. Estaba enojado, ella lo sabía. Quería correr, gritar, y probablemente volver el tiempo. Pero todo eso, era algo que no podía hacer.

* * *

— ¿Pasante? ¿Está bien? —dijo una chica de cabello largo y rojizo. Boomer desapartó la mano que cubría su rostro en ese momento. Su vista se volvió un poco borrosa, pero logró controlar aquello que lo estaba invadiendo.

—Lo estoy. —dijo Boomer, viendo a la chica, sonriéndole a sus alumnos que lo miraban preocupados. —Bien, guarden sus cosas y nos vemos mañana. Iré a la enfermería un momento, dejen los utensilios limpios.

Todos asintieron, sin poder evitar mirarlo de reojo. Boomer salió de ahí tranquilamente, aunque en realidad lo que quería era llegar lo más pronto a la enfermería. Algo le pasaba a su cuerpo, no es que se estuviera deformando ni nada por el estilo. Para nada.

Llegó a aquella puerta azul ocre, tocó un par de veces pero nadie le contestó. Una gota de sudor recorrió su frente, se sintió mareado de nuevo y su mano izquierda se apoyó en la puerta con el fin de evitar caerse al suelo. Con su mano derecha busco la perilla de la puerta, la cual afortunadamente estaba abierta. La giró y entró antes de colapsar en los pasillos de la escuela.

Recostarse le vendría bien. Así lo hizo, pero a pesar de que su respiración se calmó un poco, aun tenía ese extraño malestar.

Cerró los ojos para tratar de tranquilizarse, pero lo único que provocó fue que el mareo se hiciera más intenso. Mierda, a pesar de que en la mañana estaba perfectamente bien. Sintió ganas de vomitar e intentó incorporarse para ir al baño. Pero justo cuando sus pies llegaron al suelo, abrieron la puerta y miró a la nueva paciente de aquella enfermera ausente.

—Buenos días enfermera, el director le envía estos documentos. —Boomer sintió sus pies fallarle y miró el rostro distorsionado de Miyako, escuchando por último el grito desesperado de ella. — ¡Pasante!

* * *

— ¡Joder, que no Kaoru, que no! ¡Entiende! ¡No hay nada que justifique lo que hiciste! —gritó Butch con el rostro enrojecido de coraje.

— ¡No me grites! ¡Ya te dije que lo hice porque…!

— ¡Porque quisiste defender tu honor! ¡Vaya, que grandiosa eres!

— ¡Lo hice por mi hijo!

—No, lo hiciste por tu estúpido orgullo. Si lo hubieras hecho por él, no te habrías peleado. No lo habrías puesto en peligro. —dijo Butch con frialdad. Estaba consciente del tono de voz que estaba empleando con Kaoru, sabía que para ella eran como varias estacas cruzando su pecho. Pero es que no podía controlarse, dos maestros se le habían acercado en el estacionamiento junto con el profesor de educación física.

La tensión le subió en ese momento, y no era para menos. Ser llamado por la autoridad de la escuela y encontrarse con una de sus alumnas casi calva, no era para restarle importancia. Y menos cuando Kaoru resultaba involucrada.

—Ellas me provocaron.

—Y tú caíste en su juego. Estoy decepcionado. A pesar de que te encuentras en exámenes finales para pasar al siguiente curso te tomas la libertad de golpear a tus compañeras, estando embarazada. —dijo Butch, con el mismo tono frío. Les había tenido casi que suplicar que no echaran a Kaoru de patadas de la escuela. Él podría tener todo el dinero del mundo, pero no pensaba sobornar al director por un problema en el que se había metido Kaoru. La amaba, pero le parecía injusto. Sin mencionar que estaba más que cabreado con la noticia de que Kaoru se había peleado con tres mocosas mimadas y más en el estado en el que estaba.

—Tú no entiendes…—dijo Kaoru, reprimiendo unas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

— ¿Qué debo entender? Si me lo explicas, tal vez lo entienda. Pero no quiero oír que lo hiciste por mi hijo, por nuestro hijo. Porque no es así.

Butch no pretendía ser duro con ella. Es más, ese asunto le acongojaba más a él que a ella, de eso estaba seguro; sin embargo, no podía darse el lujo de permitir que se pasara por alto el comportamiento de Kaoru. Estaba de acuerdo que era joven. Muy joven. Pero también debía aprender que si hacía algo mal, había consecuencias.

Él mejor que nadie lo sabía. El matar a alguien, así sea en defensa propia, era horrible. Era algo que cargaba en su consciencia día con día, que no lo dejaba dormir en las noches. En ese tiempo era un chiquillo, lo había hecho para proteger a sus hermanos y aun así, se sentía culpable. Después de tanto tiempo.

—Es difícil.

—Lo sé, pero debes estar consciente de que te llamaran de mil maneras y tú debes abstenerte a esos comentarios, debes dejarlos pasar. Al menos por ahora. He hablado con el director. No está muy contento que digamos está hecho una bestia.

—Me expulsaran, ¿cierto?

Butch la miró cabizbaja y con los ojos algo enrojecidos, se abstuvo a poner su mano sobre su mejilla. Quería acariciarla y hacerla sentir bien, pero no, no podía hacer eso.

—No lo harán. Pero a cambio debes hacer algo por el bien de la comunidad… y de la escuela. Más que nada de la escuela. —dijo Butch, mirándola sonriéndole un poco pero sin desaparecer la seriedad del asunto. Probablemente a Kaoru no le agradaría mucho el castigo que le habían proporcionado, y tampoco sonreiría al saber que Butch lo había firmado como su tutor. Se enojaría, sí, eso haría. Patalearía, refunfuñaría y estaba seguro que se negaría. Pero estaba seguro que iba a acceder. Porque ella era sensata, al menos a veces.

* * *

Sé que sonará egoísta de mi parte pedir reviews cuando me he demorado tanto, pero prometo actualizar más seguido. Aun no me decido que días actualizaré, así que pondré la información en mi facebook o en mi twitter.

Espero de antemano que dejen reviews, para saber que aun existen seguidores de Pasante, esperando por la actualización. Gracias por leer.

**Reviews?**


	30. Chapter XXX

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Hola queridos lectores! (as), me he propuesto a mí misma actualizar cada Viernes. Y a responder cada review que me dejen, gracias a todos por sus mensajes de ánimo. Si quieren charlar amenamente conmigo, recuerden visitar mi página de facebook "Perfect Hell owo". Ahí sabrán las actualizaciones de mis fanfics y algunos escritos míos que no publicaré aquí por ser demasiado cortos o demasiado páteticos, gracias por todo su apoyo, espero disfruten la lectura.

**Warning!:** Lenguaje inapropiado, OoC, Suspenso (Sólo un poco... xD), Lime, Lemmon, Pedofilia.

Kaoru (16) Butch (22)

Momoko (17) Brick (24)

Miyako (16) Boomer (20)

**F**anfic Dedicado a: Marinav92

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z NO me pertenecen. Lo único que me pertenece es el trama de este fanfic.

**Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z © Yoko Kamio**

* * *

**๋****• **Pasante **๋****•**

**๋****• **By_PerFecTHeLL**๋****•**

Kaoru estaba desconcertada, no había prestado atención a la clase del profesor Jenkins de geometría, lo cual era demasiado frustrante ya que la habían puesto en el rincón por responder en inglés cuando le había preguntado la fórmula del problema que se encontraba en la página 394. La cual le había quedado de tarea. No era de sorprenderse que al ver mejor la página durante el receso, no hubiera entendido nada.

Por más que Momoko le explicará, no lograba entender. Y no es porque no entendiera realmente, si se concentraba sí podía hacerlo. Pero ese era el problema, no podía concentrarse. Su mente divagaba en la conversación que había tenido con Butch en la mañana.

Que daba gracias que hubieran acabado bien. Después de llegar a un acuerdo con aquella "tarea" que tenía que realizar, habían mantenido una conversación muy amena. Sin embargo, un chico de anteojos de fondo de botella se acercó corriendo a ellos o más bien a él; le informó con cierto nerviosismo que el pasante Boomer había colapsado y que en ese momento estaba en la enfermería, lo cual había dejado a Butch en completo shock, Kaoru dio un pequeño brinco al sentir como salió corriendo de su lado para ir con su hermano.

Ella también quiso ir, pero sabía que en estos momentos lo que menos quería el pasante Boomer, era que lo sofocara una multitud de alumnos; que probablemente ya había en la enfermería.

—Me pregunto… ¿qué le habrá pasado? —escuchó de repente a Momoko. Sabía que se refería a Boomer, también estaba preocupada.

—Quien sabe. Lo bueno es que Miyako estaba ahí, si no… —soltó un suspiro y pensó detenidamente en lo que iba a decir a continuación. —Si no probablemente ahorita estaría tirado en el suelo, y nadie sabría de él. Espero que esté bien. A mí me agrada, es una buena persona y es el hermano de Butch, por lo que me hace preocupar más.

—Sí. —dijo Momoko, mirando su plato con algo de tristeza. Kaoru jugueteó un poco con aquellos granos de elote hervidos que estaban frente de ella, listos para ser devorados. Aunque en realidad Kaoru no hacía más que pensar en su castigo y el pasante Boomer, seguramente Butch estaría desconsolado en este momento, aunque estaba segura de que tendría una cara completamente inexpresiva.

* * *

— ¿Anemia? —preguntaron Brick y Butch al mismo tiempo, viendo a Boomer sonreírles desde la camilla donde estaba recostado. Se encontraba algo pálido y ojeroso, su piel estaba erizada por lo que suponían que tenía frío. La enfermera asintió viendo a los dos pasantes bastante tensos, aunque la noticia les había relajado un poco.

—Sí, es probable. Por los síntomas que tiene es que padezca de anemia.

— ¿Pero que la anemia no es provocada por la pérdida de sangre o algo así? —pregunto Butch, un poco más tranquilo. La noticia de que uno de sus hermanos había colapsado no le daba gracia, para nada.

—También es por falta de hierro, aunque por la he…

—No me he alimentado bien, eso es todo. —interrumpió Boomer a la enfermera, quien lo miró sorprendida. Butch sabía que Brick había notado el comportamiento repentino de Boomer, pero decidió no decir nada, al menos que su hermano mayor lo dijera.

— ¿Por qué, enfermera? —preguntó Brick, y ésta se acomodó un mechón de su rizado cabello detrás de la oreja.

—Brick, me falta…

—Dije enfermera, no Boomer. —dijo Brick, mirándolo seriamente. Suficiente tenía con la preocupación de su comentario en la mañana y ahora con que había colapsado en la enfermería.

—Tiene una gran herida en el abdomen. —dijo Miyako, entrando a la enfermería. Prueba de que ya era hora del receso. Butch se sorprendió al oír eso. ¿Herida? ¿Cuál herida?

En menos de tres segundos, Butch lo agarró de los brazos para que no pudiera forcejear y Brick le había descubierto el abdomen que se encontraba completamente vendado.

— ¡Suelten… suéltenme! —gritó Boomer, molesto por aquel agarre inesperado. Butch lo soltó y Brick le cubrió el abdomen de nuevo.

—Mierda. —murmuró Butch, después de haber visto tal herida.

—Joder, ¿qué te ha pasado? —dijo Brick, mirándolo seriamente. Esa herida era reciente, aun no cicatrizaba lo suficiente como para no abrírsele por un simple agarre. Butch miró a la enfermera levantarse y traer gasas, vendas y algo de alcohol para limpiar la sangre que brotaba en ese momento.

—Tenía una venda amarrada en el abdomen, así que dudo mucho que no tuviera conocimiento de ella. Le pregunté también cuando recuperó la consciencia, qué le había pasado pero no me quiso decir. Tal vez no sea algo que se le diga a una alumna, pero es natural el preocuparme. —dijo Miyako mirando a Boomer que hacía un poco de gestos al sentir a la enfermera limpiar la herida. Butch se quedó pensativo, generalmente era Brick el de las ideas, pero porque no plantearse el hecho de que el "cuchillo de las verduras" se le había pasado un poco. Pero no.

Jamás en su vida había visto a Boomer fallar en el corte de las verduras, frutas o cualquier cosa que se tenían que picar antes de cocinar. Sin mencionar que la herida que tenía no era muy común que digamos, era grande, pero tampoco exagerada. Lo que más le preocupaba era el hecho de que parecía que lo hubieran atacado, pero no era algo probable. Es más, sonaba estúpido que Boomer tuviera enemigos. Lo creería de él o tal vez de Brick, pero ¿Boomer? ¡Por favor!

Boomer no tenía enemigos. Y si los tenía, seguramente estarían en un manicomio en ese momento por odiar a alguien tan gentil como su hermano.

—Se los agradezco. —susurró Boomer cabizbajo, siendo observado por todos. —Se los agradezco, enserio. A usted señorita Gotokuji, a usted también enfermera y… a ustedes dos también. Les agradezco que se preocupen por mí, pero créanme cuando les digo que no es nada grave. —dijo Boomer, esta vez mirando a todos los que estaba ahí.

—No tiene nada que agradecer. Lo queremos pasante, es por eso que… es por eso que nos preocupamos.

Butch sonrió levemente, ella dijo lo correcto. Lo querían, tal vez ellos más que nadie. Porque era su hermano menor. El más pequeño de la familia, así fuera un adulto, para ellos seguiría siendo el más pequeño.

—Entonces… hablaremos de esto más tarde. —dijo Brick con más suavidad al contrario de hace unos momentos. Butch sonrió levemente, al menos ya estaba bien. Seguramente lo enviarían a casa, para que descansara, aunque conociendo a Boomer, les diría algo como: "estar en casa me hace sentir más enfermo". Pero no tendría tantas opciones.

—Le hablaré a mi padre, para que venga por él.

—No, yo… yo me iré solo.

—Sí, claro… como si fuéramos a dejarte ir solo, después de que te desmayaste y tienes una herida en el abdomen que con cualquier movimiento brusco se abre. —dijo Butch con el celular pegado en la oreja, esperando a que su queridísimo padre contestara.

—Butch… basta, no es como si estuviera a punto de morir.

—De nuevo con esos comentarios, déjalo llamar. Si no contesta, mandaremos a traer al mayordomo, pero no vamos a dejar que te vayas tú solo. Entiende. —dijo Brick, seriamente. Butch respingó frustrado, al oír el buzón de voz activarse.

_"El número que ha marcado no está disponible en este momento. Deje su mensaje después del tono"._

— ¡Viejo, cuando te necesitamos no estás! Te estaba llamando porque tu "pequeño Boomy" sufrió un accidente. En realidad colapso casi muere… —hizo una breve pausa—. Bien en realidad no es nada grave, pero quería que vinieras por él. En fin, como no te localicé le llamaré a alguien más. Chao.

— ¡Butch! —dijeron Boomer y Brick, como era posible que le dejará ese tipo de mensaje a su padre. Butch sonrió levemente, ambos estaban disgustados por su mensaje; sin embargo su molestia provenía de diferentes razones. Boomer porque lo había llamado "pequeño Boomy", Brick porque mencionó que Boomer casi moría. Aun así sabía que ese enojo que sentían se les pasaría en un momento.

—En determinado caso si no quieres que papá te lleve, ni que el mayordomo venga, lo haré yo. —le dijo Brick, algo determinante.

— ¡No! —gritó Boomer, provocando una mirada de desconcierto en sus hermanos. —Lo que quiero decir es que, no quiero ser una carga. —dijo Boomer, sintiendo unas pequeñas gotitas de sudor aparecer en su frente.

—De acuerdo, ¿por qué tanto misterio? —pregunto Brick, mirándolo al igual que los demás.

—Bueno… este… yo…

Era evidente que estaba buscando una mentira convincente. Butch lo sabía. Boomer siempre había sido malo para mentir en lo que respecta. Butch sabía que pronto empezaría a mirar a todos lados, menos a ellos. Por supuesto que no, no los miraría e inventaría una historia extraña, que sonaría más irreal que el comentario de que existen las sirenas. Le dio un poco de gracia pensar en esto ya que él mismo seguía creyendo que sí existían.

— ¿Entonces? —presionó Brick a Boomer.

—Es que no me gusta como manejan ustedes dos. Son unos animales en el volante. —dijo Boomer, sonriendo un poco con algo de confianza. Aunque era obvio que estaba mintiendo y era obvio que Brick le diría…

—No me vengas con ese cuento. ¡Te has subido tantas veces con nosotros al volante, que ya te has acostumbrado! —Sí, eso le diría.

Butch no era tonto. Algo le pasaba a su hermano y lo averiguaría, así él se negará a decírselos. Aun podía recordar cuando eran pequeños y éste se negaba ir a sus clases de cocina.

_—Boomer… tienes que ir a tus cursos. Tú dijiste que querías aprender, ¿no?_

_—Sí, pero… es que… no le entiendo muy bien al profesor. —dijo un Boomer de 9 años, mirando a varios lados que no fuera su madre._

_—Bueno, es lógico ya que hay muchachos de dieciocho y diecinueve años. Tú tienes apenas nueve años, mi amor. —dijo Karin, mirándolo con dulzura y acariciando su mejilla. —Hablaré con el maestro para que vaya más despacio contigo. _

_—Está mintiendo. ¿No es eso obvio? —dijo Butch, al ver la cara horrorizada de Boomer. Sintió la mirada curiosa de su madre, a veces se preguntaba cómo podía ser tan ingenua, pero eso era algo que le gustaba de ella. Le gustaba enseñarle cosas nuevas. _

_— ¿Boomy, es eso verdad?_

_—Algo más lo está incomodando. Y no creo que sea el profesor, tal vez los chicos se burlan de él. —mencionó Brick, que estaba practicando esgrima contra un muñeco de prácticas. Butch vio a Boomer agrandar sus ojos sorprendido, Brick había dado en el clavo*._

_Todo era cuestión de acción y reacción. Mencionar algo lógico, aunque no fuera cierto; observar cualquier expresión de la persona. He aquí donde te daría la respuesta. _

_Efectivamente, estaba siendo intimidado por sus compañeros superiores. Y es que, a comparación de él, ambos eran como gigantes rodeando a un pequeño gnomo. Era algo gracioso poner ese ejemplo, pero era algo cierto cuando decía que se veía de ese modo. _

—No somos unos críos, así que tú te vas con Brick o conmigo. Tú decide. —dijo Butch, sabiendo de antemano que elegiría a su hermano mayor. A pesar de que lo iría regañando, no lo obligaría a hablar al menos que él lo quisiera. Al contrario de Butch, que sí lo elegía a él, no tardaría en bombardearlo con cientos de preguntas hasta conseguir que le dijera la verdad.

—Ya, ya… iré con Brick. —dijo Boomer, haciéndole saber a Butch que no se había equivocado. No se sentía ofendido, ni nada por el estilo. Le alegraba que haya elegido a su hermano mayor, ya que él no tendría ningún tipo de consideración.

—Bien. —escuchó decir a Brick, miró a su hermano mayor entrecerrar sus ojos y rascar un poco su nuca, estaba pensando en que es lo que le preguntaría a Boomer una vez que fueran rumbo a la mansión. Sintió en su bolsillo la vibración de su celular, pero lo decidió ignorar al menos por ahora.

No tenía tiempo para nadie, más que para Kaoru. Aunque seguramente ésta ya se estaba presentando con el director, con una cara de los mil demonios.

* * *

_— ¿Ayuda…ayudante del conserje? —susurró Kaoru, viendo a Butch desconcertada. No es que le ofendiera el hecho de tener que limpiar la escuela, el problema ahí era que: durante dos meses y medio, tendría que aguantar las burlas de Himeko y sus perras fieles, sin mencionar que el conserje de la escuela resultaba ser un hombre barrigón, bastante peludo y de muy mal humor, apodado "Fuzzy". _

_El tipo era grotesco, dejando de lado su mala apariencia de viejo gruñón; tenía una actitud de mierda. Siempre que un alumno se acercaba a la pequeña casita en la que dormía atrás de la escuela, salía corriendo como loco y gritando: "¡Aléjate de mi propiedad!". Realmente no entendía porque el director permitía a alguien así ser conserje de la escuela._

_—Sí. —dijo Butch, cruzándose de brazos. _

_—No, no… joder, no. ¡Mierda! ¡No lo voy a hacer entendiste! —gritó Kaoru, algo roja por la ira que sentía en esos momentos. Ella no hubiera preferido mil veces que la expulsaran, pero ya era demasiado tarde._

_—Sí, tú lo vas a hacer. Ya he firmado un compromiso con el director y…_

_— ¡Firmaste mi sentencia de muerte! ¡Felicidades! —gritó, haciendo varios ademanes con las manos; demostrando que si no lo hacía, seguramente golpearía a alguien. _

_—No lo tomes así, era eso o que te expulsaran. _

_Kaoru miró a Butch calmado y sintió que el enojo aumentaba. Es decir, ¿qué acaso a él no le importaba ni un pepino lo que le pasará? Pero la única respuesta que podía encontrar era que estaba siendo demasiado injusta con Butch, él si la quería. Si no, él jamás hubiera arriesgado su vida aquel día en la cascada. Él la quería, por eso se había dejado golpear por su hermano. Él la quería, por eso se iba a casar con ella. _

_Aun así la idea de ayudarle al conserje, era jodidamente incomoda. Es decir, estar con un viejo gordo y peludo que casi siempre se la pasaba de malhumor no era precisamente una grandiosa noticia. _

_—Está bien. —dijo Kaoru, sin ocultar su tono de voz irritado. No tenía intenciones de que Butch creyera que había aceptado la idea así como así. Claro que no. Ella estaba enojada, lo suficiente como para dejarle de hablar por varios días; sin embargo no lo haría y no es porque no pudiera estar separada de él, si no porque él en realidad no había hecho nada. _

_Al contrario, evitó que llamaran a su madre y se enterara de que su hija embarazada estaba peleándose con unas chicas de la escuela. Su madre lloraría, si se enterara de ello y Kaoru no soportaría verla llorar. _

_— ¿Enserio? —dijo Butch, arqueando una ceja. Kaoru asintió con la cabeza, y no dijo más hasta que lo escuchó hablar de nuevo. —Entonces, cuando salgas al receso… tendrás que ir con el director y él te dirá lo que harás. _

_Su pecho se contrajo un poco al escuchar esto, y evitó que sus manos se cerraran para formar unos puños agresivos. Sentía que podría golpear el árbol que se encontraba justo detrás de ella con toda su fuerza y lo derribaría. _

—Y bien… ¿qué tengo que hacer? —preguntó Kaoru al director, mientras su mirada vagaba de aquel viejo calvo al viejo peludo que estaba a su lado. La sonrisa que se formó debajo de la gran nariz de Fuzzy la hizo enfadar, pero decidió guardar silencio o probablemente lo mandaría a la mierda.

* * *

—Lo siento…

—Descuida, no es nada. No es tu culpa. —dijo Brick, mirando de reojo a su hermano rubio. Se mantenía tranquilo exteriormente, pero dentro de él era una bomba de tiempo. Se sentía enfadado, su hermano algo les estaba ocultando pero sabía que no le diría nada.

Escuchó el celular de Boomer sonar, y detuvo el auto en el semáforo. Miró por el rabillo de su ojo la mano temblorosa de éste.

—Hola… —murmuró Boomer, aunque Brick pudo escucharlo perfectamente. Tragó saliva al sentir un leve escalofrío y entonces se preocupo más al ver que Boomer había arrojado su celular por la ventana, siendo destruido al caer bruscamente contra el suelo. Fijo su vista en el semáforo y aceleró lo más que pudo, buscando un lugar donde estacionarse.

No le podía dar otro desmayo. Otra recaída no. Si eso pasaba, él entraría en pánico.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Brick, tratando de permanecer tranquilo. Aunque por dentro una voz le decía que no insistiera. — ¿Qué ha pasado? —volvió a preguntar.

—Nada. Se me ha caído el celular. —dijo Boomer, temblando levemente y volteando a ver a su hermano. Brick se estacionó, miró a Boomer a los ojos y sintió como si le cayera sobre su cuerpo un balde de agua fría. Esa mirada que tenía Boomer, esa mirada era la misma que tenía aquella vez en que ejecutaron a su nana en su recamara. La preocupación lo invadió, tenía que averiguar que le pasaba a Boomer, tenía que averiguar quién había llamado y sobretodo, tenía que averiguar qué era lo quería… por el bien de los tres.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer, he respondido a los anteriores reviews y pienso hacerlo también ahora. Ustedes se toman su tiempo para dejarlo así que yo me tomaré el mío para responderlo. Los que aparezcan aquí fue porque ya no me dio tiempo enviarles un agradecimiento por MP o porque no tienen cuenta. Gracias a todos!

**Karla-20:** Lamento la tardanza, prometo que no volverá a pasar. Y entiendo el resentimiento que se crea cuando lees que Butch le habla de forma fría a Kaoru. Pero debemos entenderlo, es decir, es un preocupón de primera. Como puedes ver, ahorita Boomer se encuentra bien. Por el momento, gracias por el review! :)

**yssel**: Lo sé, pasaron siglos para que actualice. Pero mi musa se había perdido por completo, pero estoy de vuelta. Esta vez actualizaré cada viernes, gracias por el review. :)

**MiiriiChan:** Cómo pudiste leer es una simple anemia, Boomer no está en grave peligro o… ¿lo está? Bueno, eso lo tenemos que ver en el siguiente capítulo, gracias por el review.

**OFIXD:** Gracias por el review.

**Neko fogosa:** Hola, sí… ya tenía tiempo que no actualizaba. Pero, no… no lo he abandonado. Cada día pensaba como actualizar, pero… simplemente no se me daba la inspiración ni el tiempo para hacerlo. Gracias por el review :)

**R**eviews?


	31. Chapter XXXI

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Hola queridos lectores! (as)! Este viernes no actualicé por falta de tiempo (tareas, tareas y más tareas... sin mencionar que mis amigas a cada rato insistían en que las acompañara a comprar su regalo del 14 de Febrero), aun así aquí está la actualización. Si no actualizo el viernes vendré actualizando el sábado o el domingo, si es que no llego actualizar el viernes claro. Para que sepan de mis actualizaciones denle "me gusta" a mi página de facebook (lo sé... parezco comercial) no para ser popular, si no para que los mantenga al tanto de algunos de mis escritos o actualizaciones. Ojala y disfruten el capítulo, porque aquí sí viene el suspenso xD

**Warning!:** Lenguaje inapropiado, OoC, Suspenso, Lime, Lemmon, Pedofilia.

Kaoru (16) Butch (22)

Momoko (17) Brick (24)

Miyako (16) Boomer (20)

**F**anfic Dedicado a: Marinav92

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z NO me pertenecen. Lo único que me pertenece es el trama de este fanfic.

**Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z © Yoko Kamio**

* * *

**๋****• **Pasante **๋****•**

**๋****• **By_PerFecTHeLL**๋****•**

— ¡Paren! —ordenó Butch, una vez que hubo sonado el silbato que tenía colgado en el cuello. Los jadeos de cansancio de sus alumnos se hicieron presentes, Butch arqueó una ceja al verlos tirarse al suelo. Aun no podía creer como habían sobrevivido al campamento; pero eso era lo que menos importaba.

Se sentía algo molesto por la actitud de Kaoru en la mañana, aunque sabía que disfrutaría verla barrer y trapear los pasillos, probablemente se fatigaría un poco, pero se lo merecía. Estaba consciente de su estado, y estaba consciente también de que el embarazo no era una enfermedad ni nada por el estilo. Era verdad que tenían que tener más cuidado de lo normal, pero no por eso se iba a quedar todo el día sentada en su casa.

Sin mencionar que conociendo al perezoso del conserje, la dejaría un par de horas sola. Y en ese par de horas él podría aprovechar para escabullirse y "jugar" un poco con Kaoru. Sonrió levemente, pero esa sonrisa enseguida se deshizo con un suspiro; aun estaba la cuestión de su pequeño hermano. No sabía que le pasaba pero lo averiguaría, esas heridas eran comunes en una pelea callejera. Él más que nadie lo sabía.

— ¿Estás bien? —escuchó la voz de Kaoru, detrás de él y volteó fingiendo una sonrisa. Aunque sabía que Kaoru se molestaría. A ella no le gustaban las sonrisas falsas.

—Sí. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

—Porque no me gusta la sonrisa que estás poniendo y… sé que te está acongojando lo del pasante Boomer. Lo de tu hermano. —lo último lo dijo en susurro, como si no quisiera que nadie escuchara que no utilizaba la palabra "pasante" antes de mencionarlos. Quería soltar una risa en ese momento, reteniéndola al instante. No le apetecía reír amargamente.

Desde que le dijeron que su hermano se había desmayado, había estado completamente tenso todo el momento. Y más al saber que tenía una herida en su abdomen. Él se preocupaba mucho cuando se trataba de su familia, el perderlos sería demasiado doloroso para él. Aun podía recordar la sensación que sintió cuando les informaron que su madre había muerto.

_—Jóvenes amos, su padre está en el teléfono. —informó la criada desde afuera de la biblioteca. Butch despegó un poco su vista del libro "El resplandor" de Stephen King, mientras visualizaba a Brick depositar el libro de ciencias que estaba leyendo, mientras su hermano Boomer leía "El príncipe feliz" de un tal Oscar Wilde._

_—Sí, gracias. —dijo Brick, en voz alta sin gritar porque sonaría grosero. Sólo lo suficiente alto para que lo escuchara. Butch escuchó aquel pequeño sonido que hacía el altavoz al activarlo. Sabía que Brick no quería molestarse en repetirles sea lo que sea que les iba a decir su padre. —Padre… habla Brick. _

_Escucharon algo de ruido del otro lado, Butch sabía que su padre estaba en un lugar lo bastante transitado como para que se escucharon varios claxon de los autos y mucho bullicio. _

_—Hijo, ¿están tus hermanos contigo? —escuchó la voz ronca de su padre y Butch por fin cerró el libro, al igual que Boomer. Una sensación lo invadió, era una mala noticia estaba seguro de ello. Su padre siempre había sido de lo menos cariñoso, lo admitía. El que lo llamará "hijo" y no "mocoso" o "enano" era algo raro en él. Muy raro. _

_— ¿Qué… qué pasa? —el pequeño tartamudeo de nerviosismo que presentó Brick no pasó por desapercibido. Butch se acercó a su hermano pequeño y apretó su mano de forma cariñosa, algo que generalmente nunca hacía. _

_—Su madre… su madre… tuvo un accidente. El avión en el que se trasladaba…_

_—No, no, no… por favor no… ella no. —dijo Boomer apretando un poco más la mano de Butch. El cual negaba con la cabeza, tratando de despertarse de ese sueño, de esa horrible pesadilla. _

_— ¡No! ¡Mientes! ¡Ella está bien! ¡Ella…!_

_— ¡Butch! —gritó Brick, mirándolo con los ojos llorosos pero con una severidad que lo hizo callarse. Aun así, sus puños se apretaron fuertemente haciendo sangrar las palmas de sus manos. Su madre no. Ella no._

_Pronto sintió una humedad sobre sus mejillas, estaba llorando. Después de tanto tiempo, estaba llorando como una niña. Miró a sus hermanos con esa expresión dolida y sintió el deseo de golpearlos. Gritó de frustración y salió corriendo de ahí, sin hacer caso al llamado de su hermano mayor._

—Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para todo. No es bueno quedarse callado, pero tampoco es bueno obligarse a hablar. Aun así, estoy aquí para lo que necesites. —escuchó las palabras de Kaoru y sintió deseos de abrazarla con fuerza, quería apretujarla y casi dejarla sin respirar pero, estaba prohibido. Y en ese momento sería indebido.

—Lo sé. —tomó su mano y sonrió, esta vez la sonrisa que formó fue más sincera a lo que esperaba. —Gracias.

Sintió los suaves labios de Kaoru sobre su mano, soltó un suspiro de alivio, el saber que Kaoru estaba ahí junto a él, apoyándolo, le reconfortaba un poco. Sintió una vibración dentro de su pantalón y soltó la mano de Kaoru para meterla dentro de su bolsa. Sacó su celular y se extraño al ver que era su padre. El viejo usualmente contestaba al día siguiente. Aunque, por una extraña razón, no quería contestar esa llamada.

* * *

— ¿Ahora me vas a decir lo que te pasa? —dijo Brick, cerrando la puerta de la habitación de Boomer con algo de fuerza. Estaba enojado, pero no con el rubio, si no consigo mismo por no tener la capacidad de leer mentes. Tal vez, si tuviera alguna capacidad así, sabría qué es lo que le pasaba a su pequeño hermano. Que era lo que le molestaba.

—Brick, ya te he dicho que…

—Tú no, Boomer. —dijo Brick con seriedad, miró a su hermano un momento y desvió su mirada. —Tú no mientas.

Su mirada se fijo en aquel cuadro que colgaba en la cabecera de la cama de Boomer. Unos pajarillos volando sobre un cielo de preciosos colores, mientras que en un árbol frondoso colgaba una jaula abierta con plumas cayendo de ella, en la parte baja tenía tallada unas letras que decía: "No necesitas alas para volar. Ni ser esclavo para poder ser libre". Era hermoso, y algo nostálgico. Ese había sido el último regalo que le dio su madre a Boomer.

—Brick…—dijo Boomer, mirándolo. Brick esta vez le dirigió la mirada, no quería perderse de ningún tipo de expresión extraña que pusiera su hermano. Si algo aprendió de su padre, es no pasar por desapercibido los más pequeños gestos de las demás personas. A veces los más pequeños gestos, expresan mensajes importantes.

—Sí…—dijo Brick, suavemente. Tratando de que Boomer no sintiera que lo estaba presionando.

—Es complicado. Y tal vez, hasta una locura. —dijo Boomer, poniendo su mano sobre su frente como si tratara de averiguar si tenía fiebre.

—A veces, las cosas más complicadas suenan como una locura, Boomer. Y si no me lo explicas, creeré que estás más loco por callarlo.

Brick se quedó observando con tranquilidad a su hermano, estaba seguro que si tenía paciencia pronto le diría que era lo que le acongojaba. Lo miró abrir un poco la boca, pero justo cuando iba a decir algo, su celular sonó inesperadamente.

—"Joder" —pensó. Sin embargo, la cara horrorizada que puso Boomer en ese momento no la pasó por desapercibida. Lo observó un par de segundos más y la vista del rubio estaba clavada justo donde tenía guardado el celular, como si esperara que alguna mano de algún psicópata saliera de su bolsillo.

—Eh…

—Espera. —dijo Brick, sacó su celular y soltó un respingo de frustración al ver que era Butch quien lo llamaba. Ese idiota. De verdad que le daría una hostia* cuando lo viera. Sin embargo, aun no se explicaba porque sentía tanto alivio de que fuera él.

No sabía porque su corazón se había acelerado tanto cuando empezó a sonar su celular, ¿qué acaso estaba en una película de terror? No. Desafortunadamente no. Si estuviera en una película de terror, seguramente no habría recibido tan mala noticia y probablemente su hermano no estuviera llorando realmente, tampoco habría corrido al baño a vomitar el desayuno de la mañana.

Si estuviera en una película de terror, seguramente saldría vivo. Pero, no lo estaba. Así que eso no tenía garantía.

* * *

—Hola, viejo. Te estuve llamando, gracias por contestar. —dijo Butch con sarcasmo al momento de contestar. Arqueó una ceja, al no escuchar nada del otro lado. Un sonido sordo se escuchó al otro lado. — ¿Viejo? —susurró despacio, desviando su mirada a Kaoru extrañado, como esperando encontrar la respuesta de aquel extraño suceso que estaba pasando; pero sabía que era inútil. Ella no tenía las respuestas.

—Hola. —escuchó una voz algo ronca, que le hizo sentir un leve escalofrío. Esa no era la voz de su padre, no lo era. Sin embargo, la idea de que le estuviera haciendo una broma no pasó por alto en su mente.

—Viejo, ¿has pescado un resfriado o qué? —dijo Butch, sintiendo su mano temblarle un poco. Sólo un poco.

—Tu padre en este momento no puede hablar. Pero me he vuelto su secretario personal. —dijo aquella voz ronca con algo de burla. Butch tragó saliva y miró a Kaoru de nuevo, que ahora si lo veía oficialmente preocupada.

— ¿Quién eres? Viejo, si me estás haciendo una broma juro que…

— ¿Broma? Yo no la llamaría de esa forma.

— ¿Quién mierda eres? —dijo Butch, exasperado. Él era de poca paciencia, y no soportaría la broma de cualquier pendejo que le haya robado el celular al despistado de su padre.

— ¿Quién soy? Mala pregunta. Mejor pregunta, ¿a quién debo de buscar? —escuchó el tono de burla que empleó el tipejo con el que hablaba, quería putearlo en ese momento. Colgarle y que se fuera a la mierda. Pero, el tono burlón no era lo único que destacaba. Aquel tono era frívolo y parecía permanentemente en aquella voz desconocida.

— ¿Dónde está mi padre? —dijo Butch, frunciendo el ceño, empezó a sentir la ira correr por su cuerpo; no sabía qué sensación era más intensa si el miedo o el coraje que sentía. Sus manos estaban–ahora sí– temblorosas.

—Tú dime… ¿dónde está el mío?

Las pupilas de Butch se dilataron, a qué se refería con esa pregunta, por qué demonios le preguntaba como si él supiera. Butch sintió la necesidad por tragar aire y así lo hizo. No dijo nada. Absolutamente nada. Después de todo, no sabía que decir.

—Veo que no lo recuerdas o tal vez sí. Es un juego interesante. Adivina quién soy y tendrás más oportunidades de rescatar a tu padre. No intentes localizarme por medio de tus contactos, que yo también tengo los míos y ellos me dirán cualquier movimiento extraño que hagas tú o tus hermanos. Ustedes son 'poderosos', yo también lo soy. Sólo que de una forma más… perversa. Mañana te llamaré de nuevo… ¡Ah! Y salúdame a tu linda novia.

El único sonido que escuchó fue el corte de la llamada. Su mundo en ese momento, pareció más pequeño de lo normal. Miró a Kaoru con la expresión más atemorizada que podía tener y la abrazó con fuerza. Ya no le importaba si estaba prohibido o no.

¿Qué clase de loco era esa persona? ¿En qué clase de loco se debería convertir él para averiguarlo?

Lo único que podía decir en su mente era: "otra vez no, por favor".

* * *

Me quedé con las ganas de leer más, ja, ja.

Muchas gracias por leer, y gracias por los reviews del anterior capítulo. He aquí los reviews que no pude responder por falta de tiempo.

**michelle-guzman:** Gracias por el review! Espero te haya gustado el capítulo.

**Ebory**: Sí, yo también extrañaba escribir "Pasante". Gracias por el review.

**Neko fogosa: **No creo que Fuzzy le haga algo a Kaoru, al menos no indecente. Con respecto a lo de Boomer no puedo dar detalles, pero esperemos que esté bien y no te preocupes todas quieren encontrar a la persona que le está hablando a Boomer y degollarla. Y ahora supongo que con este capítulo más xD... Gracias por el review. Nos leemos el viernes.

**R**eviews?


	32. Chapter XXXII

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Hola queridos lectores! (as)! Mucha tensión en el capítulo anterior y prometo mucho más en cada capítulo que pase. Ojala con este capítulo llegué a los 400 reviews, eso me haría muy feliz sin mencionar que me esmeraría en el siguiente capítulo. Ja, ja... chantaje everywhere. No me hagan caso, espero les guste el capítulo. Disfruten de la lectura.

**Warning!:** Lenguaje inapropiado, OoC, Suspenso, Lime, Lemmon, Pedofilia.

Kaoru (16) Butch (22)

Momoko (17) Brick (24)

Miyako (16) Boomer (20)

**F**anfic Dedicado a: Marinav92

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z NO me pertenecen. Lo único que me pertenece es el trama de este fanfic.

**Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z © Yoko Kamio**

* * *

**๋****• **Pasante **๋****•**

**๋****• **By_PerFecTHeLL**๋****•**

En cuanto colgó aquel extraño tipo, había salido corriendo a la oficina del director jalando a Kaoru de la mano. Ella le reclamó, por supuesto, pero no la escuchó. Exigió explicaciones, pero no se las dio. Lo único que tenía en mente era salir de ahí, ver si sus hermanos estaban bien y encontrar una solución para rescatar a su padre, si es que ese infeliz todavía lo tenía con vida.

Dejó a Kaoru en su salón y le dijo que empacará sus cosas, que se iban de ahí. Estaba seguro que la mirada seria que puso, había sido lo suficientemente clara como para que no desobedeciera. Subió con el director, se disipó, coqueteó con la secretaria para su beneficencia propia, obtuvo el justificante y ahora se dirigía al salón de Kaoru.

No podía dejarla ahí. No podía dejarla sola.

En cada paso que daba, se reprochaba mentalmente por aquel mensaje que dejó grabado en el buzón de voz de su padre. Ese infeliz que lo tenía, seguramente se había reído en su cara. Butch apretó los puños, queriendo golpear algo con fuerza; pero eso era ridículo. Golpear paredes no regresaría a su padre, ni derramar lágrimas tampoco.

Aun así, no supo cómo ni por qué, comenzó a llorar. Se detuvo un poco en aquel pasillo solitario, debido a que todos los alumnos se encontraban en clases y tuvo la necesidad de gritar; pero se abstuvo a ello.

El viejo era un cabrón, pero era su padre. Y Butch a querer o no, era igual que él.

_"Tú dime… ¿dónde está el mío?" _esas palabras aun resonaban en su cabeza, sentía la respiración faltarle pero se intentaba controlar. No tenía idea de quien se trataba, que él supiera había tenido muchos enemigos, pero… ¿por qué esa pregunta? ¿Por qué precisamente su padre? Todas las peleas callejeras que había tenido eran con mocosos de su misma edad.

Sin darse cuenta llegó al salón de Kaoru y la miró, por la pequeña ventana con la que contaba la puerta, tomar unos apuntes, antes guardar el cuaderno en su mochila. Que es lo que haría. Ya conocía y sabía lo que era el dolor de perder a alguien que amas.

Él amaba a Kaoru. Pero también amaba a sus hermanos y a su padre.

Butch tenía muchas cosas y personas preciadas para él, y ahora dentro de esas personas estaba su hijo o hija. Tenía que protegerlos, así le costará la vida tenía que hacerlo.

Se limpió las lágrimas que marcaron su recorrido en sus pálidas mejillas y tocó la puerta. Pasara lo que pasara, no le volverían a quitar otra vez a la persona que ama. A ninguna de las que ama.

* * *

—Brick… Brick… ¡Brick quieres parar! —gritó Boomer al ver a su hermano pasearse de un lado a otro en el despacho de su padre con cierto nerviosismo que lo hacía sentirse asqueado. Si no paraba en ese momento, ahora el que vomitaría sería él.

— ¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste? —Preguntó Brick, mirándolo— ¿Por qué?

La última pregunta retumbó en el despacho. Boomer se sentía estúpido, quería contestarle inmediatamente, pero sintió ese molesto escozor en sus ojos que se presentaba cada vez con más intensidad. Quería llorar.

Tembló su labio inferior, cerró los ojos fuertemente y suspiró como si con eso se pudiera tranquilizar.

—No quería… no quería causar molestias. Pensé que era una broma o…

— ¡El que manden a asesinarte no es una broma, Boomer! —gritó Brick, viéndolo exasperado. Boomer tragó saliva, quería pensar que era una simple coincidencia, pero no era así. Era él.

Ese tipo que ahora tenía a su padre, agarró su cabeza frustrado y la llevó directo a sus piernas. Queriendo reprimir el llanto.

— ¡Lo siento, lo siento… lo siento tanto! —pidió perdón, sus lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas. Se sentía estúpido. Inútil.

—Oye, oye…—dijo Brick, pausando un momento para tranquilizarse. Boomer negó con la cabeza, desapartando la mano de Brick que estaba sobre ella tratando de consolarlo como lo hacía de pequeño.

—Lamento no habérselos dicho, pensé que todo ese asunto había quedado en el pasado.

Boomer se sentía fatal, si les hubiera advertido a sus hermanos, probablemente su padre estaría con ellos y ya hubieran capturado al psicópata que ahora los acosaba. Aun podía recordar la primera llamada que recibió de aquella persona…

_—Tomate, lechuga, pepino, zanahoria… —repitió Boomer una vez más, leyendo su lista de ingredientes que tenía en la mano, mientras que con la otra empujaba el carrito del supermercado. Hoy tendría que trabajar más, ya que Butch le dijo que tendrían visita. ¿El problema? Es que le dijo antes de salir rumbo al supermercado. _

_Su vista se levantó hacia el letrero que decía: sección de lácteos, abrió la boca para pedir un poco de crema cuando… el sonido de su celular lo interrumpió. Chasqueó un poco la lengua, lo sacó y contestó sin fijarse quien llamaba. Grave error._

_—Hola, habla Boomer._

_Un momento de silencio transcurrió, el cual fue algo desesperante. _

_—Hola, Boomy…—sintió un leve temblor en su cuerpo, cuando aquella voz ronca se decidió a hablar —. Él más pequeño y tierno de la familia Akamiya, con pecas y ojos azules. A pesar de que tu cuerpo es más flácido que el de tus hermanos, tu afición por la cocina trae locas a las mujeres. _

_—Eh… ¿perdón? —dijo Boomer, desconcertado. Frunció el entrecejo un poco pensando que era una broma de Butch, todavía de que él se marchó al supermercado para prepararle de comer se atrevía a hacerle bromas._

_—Oh, perdón… hablaba conmigo mismo. Dime Boomer… ¿aun te da miedo dormir solo? _

_Boomer tragó un poco de saliva y sintió varias gotitas de sudor aparecer en su frente. _

_— ¿Quién habla? —dijo Boomer, esperando que su voz no saliera más temblorosa de lo que esperaba. _

_—Hmm… no esperaba ese tipo de respuesta. _

_—Ni yo esperaba esa. ¿Quién habla? —dijo Boomer, algo enojado. Aunque el miedo que presentaba en ese momento era evidente. _

_—No, no, no… no puedo decírtelo. Tendrás que averiguarlo por ti mismo. Para que no se te complique te mandaré una pista, no intentes pedir ayuda… ya que lo único que provocaras es que me enojé. Y creo que no quieres conocerme enojado. Mañana compra el diario "Corazón de Profeta", busca en la sección pública… ahí encontraras algo interesante. Suerte con las compras. _

_Boomer abrió tanto los ojos, que creía que se le iban a salir en cualquier momento. Empezó a buscar por todas partes al sujeto que le colgó en ese momento, pero lo único que pudo ver, fue a personas eligiendo los productos alimenticios que iban a comprar. _

_No podía creer que a primera hora de la mañana, saliera corriendo de la mansión rumbo hacia un puesto de revistas. "Corazón de Profeta", generalmente nadie leía ese periódico debido a que la mayoría de sus noticias eran sobre concursos, premios, algún evento de la ciudad y… sobre todo para publicar algún escrito de la comunidad. _

_Sus piernas iban tan rápido, que casi se caía al momento de cruzar la calle. Se detuvo en el puesto de revistas y buscó con la mirada aquel periódico que le disiparía de sus dudas. _

_Una vez que lo encontró, lo tomó y sintió un leve temblor en su cuerpo. Miles de dudas pasaron por su mente, sus pulmones exigían más aire, después de un momento se tranquilizó y pagó el periódico. Caminaba tranquilamente, cuando al llegar a su casa se detuvo. _

_Sus hermanos seguramente se extrañarían. Y si en esa pista venía su nombre escrito, seguramente lo invadirían con preguntas. Su mirada vagó de un lado a otro, y suspiró… alejándose de la puerta, decidió irse a otro lugar. _

_— ¿Acaso soy idiota? Seguramente era una broma… una broma cruel. —dijo Boomer para sí mismo. Se metió a la cafetería que tenían a la esquina de su casa, era algo elegante, pero como ya eran clientes no había problema en pasar a sentarse un poco. _

_La campanilla sonó cuando abrió la puerta, y sonrió al ver que no había mucha clientela. Quería reírse un poco por esto, es decir, ¿quién iría a tomar café a las 6:30 de la mañana? A esa hora muchas personas estaban levantándose, vistiéndose y preparándose café por ellos mismos para ir a su trabajo. No tenían tiempo de pasar a tomar café tranquilamente en ese lugar. _

_—Joven Boomer, bienvenido. —dijo una muchachilla de 28 años, sonriéndole contenta de verlo ahí. Boomer correspondió la sonrisa y saludó con un "buenos días", sentándose en el lugar de siempre._

_Extendió el periódico en la pequeña mesa y fingió leer desinteresado. Encontrando confesiones de amor, propuestas de matrimonio, alguna que otra foto de algún evento. Nada interesante. Pronto encontró un poema que se titulaba: "Plan perfecto". Empezó a leerlo y entonces lo supo, supo que no era una broma. _

_"En este juego has entrado, aunque no quieras tendrás que jugarlo. Varias cosas preciadas tienes, una a una verás como las pierdes. Dos días te voy a dar, para que puedas este acertijo adivinar. Locura o broma, tómalo como quieras… pero cuidado puedes sufrir las consecuencias. Tengo una misión que debo cumplir con la muerte, por lo que sí sales de ésta será cuestión de suerte. Tus hermanos también están involucrados, pero si les preguntas saldrán lastimados. Una pista en este poema encontrarás, ahora tus sirvientes ayudarte no podrán"_

_Se sobresaltó al ver la taza de café chocar contra la mesa. Una mirada temerosa le dedicó a la joven, pero enseguida la desvió hacia otro lado. No quería preocupar a nadie, ni siquiera a esa simple empleada. _

Escuchó el claxon del automóvil de Butch. Ya había llegado, él junto con Brick corrieron a la entrada a recibir a su hermano.

* * *

Kaoru bajó del auto, después de Butch. Los hermanos Akamiya no se sorprendieron en absoluto, sabía que Butch les había contado todo acerca de lo que dijo el loco que llamó hace aproximadamente una hora o tal vez más.

Una parte de ella se alegró de ver a Boomer en buen estado, si es que eso se podía considerar buen estado. Su cara pálida, al igual que la de sus otros dos hermanos era una tortura. Kaoru sintió la tristeza apoderarse de ella, Butch le contó en el camino que habían secuestrado a Dumah y que el secuestrador la conocía también a ella. Por lo que era peligroso quedarse en la escuela ella sola.

Seguramente, si estuviera en otras condiciones, se alegraría de no tener que limpiar la mierda de Fuzzy. Pero no en ese momento, era frustrante y bastante triste el ver a su querido pasante Butch deprimido. El pasante Boomer aun tenía lágrimas fluyendo por su rostro y el pasante Brick suspiraba a cada rato. Ella por su parte, frotaba su vientre para tranquilizarse. Últimamente eso la hacía relajarse.

—Entonces… ¿has estado recibiendo estas pistas? —vio a Butch mirar detenidamente los trozos del periódico "Corazón de Profeta" esparcidos en la mesa caoba de la sala de estar. Cada uno tenía una pista para averiguar quién era.

Cubrió un poco sus oídos cuando Butch y Brick empezaron a regañar a Boomer. Lo único que escuchaba era: "idiota", "acaso estás demente", "eres un imbécil" y miles de insultos más. No sabía qué hacer para pararlos. Pero, en realidad no había nada que pudiera hacer. Es decir, era su padre quien estaba en peligro… y no se extrañaba que actuaran así.

El pánico los invadía y los hacía decir cosas que en realidad no querían. El miedo los carcomía por dentro y ella los entendía perfectamente.

—Lo siento…—escuchó la voz del pasante Boomer, y sus pupilas se dilataron. De repente, se levantó por puro impulso. Lo cual perturbó un poco a los pasantes, quienes la voltearon a ver.

— ¿Kaoru? —dijo Butch, viéndola extrañado y algo preocupado— ¿te sientes mal?

— ¡Dejen de pelearse! ¡Deberían estar buscando la solución a este problema, no peleándose por cosas pasadas! ¡Eso no está bien! —empezó a gritar frustrada y esta vez no contuvo las lágrimas. Ella sabía, más que nadie, lo que era perder a su padre. La diferencia en ese momento, es que su padre seguía vivo. Estaba segura de ello. Podían volver a verlo.

—Kaoru…—susurró Butch, viéndola más tranquila. Kaoru los miró y sintió la vergüenza invadirla.

—Lo siento… —se disculpó—por gritar. No por lo que dije.

Tomó asiento de nuevo y sintió a Butch abrazarla. Pero era distinto a como la había abrazado hace unas horas, esta vez no se sentía la frustración en su cuerpo. Ese abrazo estaba lleno de agradecimiento. Lo cual la hacía sentir más tranquila por el momento.

* * *

Esta vez me retrasé un poco. Pero como ya dije, estaré actualizando viernes, sábado o domingo. Dependiendo de mi tiempo. Esta semana no tuve tiempo de contestar los reviews, pero aquí están. Gracias por dejarlos, y gracias a las personas que le dieron "me gusta" a mi página de facebook, recuerden que es para mantenerlos informados de mis actualizaciones y por si quieres pasar a saludar :)

**01'-Samara Voorhees-'14:** ¡Qué bueno que te haya gustado! Y la frase, creo que me esmeré en ella… ja, ja. Como puedes ver, al primero que ha llamado es a Boomer para "jugar" un poco. Veremos lo que pasará en el siguiente capítulo.

**dark moon 00:** Probablemente sea el que hirió a Boomer, no lo sabremos hasta el siguiente capítulo. Espero te haya gustado éste.

**Mudzy Yagami:** ¿Es que soy una reina del drama? No, no es cierto. Ojala te haya gustado. Gracias por el review.

**michelle-guzman:** Ya veremos cómo progresa esta pareja, pero por el momento no estoy muy segura que sea el momento adecuado para un lemmon. Gracias por el review.

**Immoral-soul:** Si… todos tienen sospechas de quien es. Pero yo no diré nada… y con respecto a lo de Kaoru por esta vez se ha librado. Gracias por el review.

**Patri44:** No sé si sea el hijo del tipo, pero… es probable… aunque no diré nada xD. Gracias por el review.

**MusicFan Banana:** ¿Arakami? También es un sospechoso, aunque por supuesto… no diré nada. Gracias por el review.

**powerdark:** Lamento ese pequeño error que tuve en el capítulo anterior, ya lo corregiré. La llamada que recibió Butch debería ser un recuerdo y se me olvido ponerlo en cursiva, gracias por hacérmelo saber. Uh tu lista de sospechosos es genial, todos ahora mismo son posibles criminales… pero no diré nada. Gracias por el review.

**IdeasBizarras:** ¿Injusto es mi segundo nombre? Ja, ja… ok no. Gracias por el review.

**Alanaroth:** Sii… todos sospechan del tipo que mató Butch, pero como ya dije… no diré nada xD. Gracias por el review.

**MiiriiChan:** Lo que cuenta es que lo leas, gracias por el review :)

**neko fogosa:** Ok, esto ya se está poniendo peligroso. Gracias por el review.

Ahora sí, a todos: Nos leemos el viernes (si es que los deberes me dejan). Gracias por leer y comentar.

**R**eviews?


	33. Chapter XXXIII

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Hola queridos lectores! (as)! Los capítulos son cortos debido a que tengo muy poco tiempo de actualizar, trató de hacerlos entendibles. Lo aclaró porque hay varios reviews en que me dicen que son muy cortos, pero es debido al tiempo y lamento eso. A todos los que le han dado "me gusta" a mi página (Perfect Hell FF) se los agradezco. Tuve una charla amena con una de mis lectoras, Vampire-BC... la cual me ha hecho un dibujo de "Pasante", me doy la libertad de agradecerle por ese detalle en este capítulo. Gracias a todos, me siento feliz de que llegué a los 402 reviews, no sé, creo que quiero llorar. Gracias.

**Warning!:** Lenguaje inapropiado, OoC, Suspenso, Lime, Lemmon, Pedofilia.

Kaoru (16) Butch (22)

Momoko (17) Brick (24)

Miyako (16) Boomer (20)

**F**anfic Dedicado a: Marinav92

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z NO me pertenecen. Lo único que me pertenece es el trama de este fanfic.

**Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z © Yoko Kamio**

* * *

**๋****• **Pasante **๋****•**

**๋****• **By_PerFecTHeLL**๋****•**

Llevaban cuatro horas y media esperando, sentados alrededor de aquella mesita caoba que se ubicaba en la parte del centro de la sala de estar. Kaoru sentía ganas de vomitar ante toda aquella situación. Sentía al pánico tratar de invadir su cuerpo, pero procuraba calmarse. Habían estado leyendo todas las pistas que recibió el pasante Boomer, hace dos meses atrás. Cinco pistas en total. Sólo cinco.

Kaoru miró con detenimiento los trozos de periódico y arrugó un poco la cara, la desesperación la invadía cada minuto que pasaba. El sujeto no había vuelto a llamar, Butch le dijo que se fuera a casa, pero afortunada o desgraciadamente para ella, el pasante Brick le recordó lo que dijo el secuestrador al final.

Puede que el comentario de "salúdame a tu linda novia" lo haya dicho al azar. Sin embargo, no estaban tan seguros de cuánto tiempo llevaban siendo investigados. Kaoru se sentía horrorizada, otro miedo se instaló al instante. ¿Qué tal si secuestraba a su familia? ¿A Dai, su madre o a su pequeño hermanito? Era ridículo, pero por más que trataba de hacerse a la idea de que ellos se encontraban bien, el temor por perderlos aparecía y no podía evitar sentirse inquieta.

—Butch…—susurró tan quedito que su querido pasante a penas y pudo escucharla. Kaoru tocó su mejilla y suspiró; sabía que estaba triste, herido. Sin embargo, su mirada le daba a entender que en cuanto descubriera quien había secuestrado a su padre, lo mataría sin en el menor rastro de compasión posible.

— ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Quieres recostarte?

Kaoru sonrió levemente con cierto toque de amargura, ¿por qué tenía que pasarle eso a él? ¿Por qué a su querido pasante? ¿Por qué al amor de su vida? Acaso había sido tan malo en su otra vida como para que le sucedieran cosas terribles, no lo sabía.

Lo que sí podía asegurar es que era injusto.

—No. Pero quiero hablar con mi mamá, para ver cómo está todo.

—Entiendo. Ven. —dijo Butch, levantándose. Kaoru enseguida se levantó y lo siguió, recorriendo los pasillos de esa enorme casa; no pudo evitar que se asomara su asombro por su mirada, esa casa era como un sueño. Pronto llegaron a una puerta, que al ingresar por ella conducía a una enorme biblioteca.

—Tu casa es muy linda. —dijo Kaoru con suavidad, quería tratar de animarlo, pero no sabía cómo.

—Gracias…—escuchó a Butch, mientras este cogía un teléfono del escritorio—. Mi padre la diseño, siempre ha diseñado las casas que son de nuestra propiedad. No le gusta contratar arquitectos, dice que son muy… rutinarios. Siempre hacen los mismos diseños por todos lados.

—Ya veo…—dijo Kaoru, mirándolo con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Que de no ser por la situación en la que estaban hubiera sido más grande sólo por escuchar algunos datos de su autor favorito.

—En cuanto acabes de hablar regresas a la sala de estar. Aquí nadie te molestara. —dijo Butch, dándole el teléfono inalámbrico; mientras se giraba para salir. Kaoru miró su espalda encorvada, sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos y sus ojos más sombríos que la misma penumbra. Extendió la mano y lo detuvo del brazo, lo cual provocó que Butch la volteara a ver.

Kaoru lo observó detenidamente, y apretó los ojos con fuerza, quería animarlo, quería hacerlo sentir bien. Verlo sonreír era lo más importante en ese momento.

—Kaoru…—susurró Butch, mirándola. Kaoru abrió sus ojos, encontrándose enseguida con los de Butch. Miró aquellos orbes verdes humedecerse, y su pasante enseguida frenó aquel escurrimiento que estaba a punto de salir, pasándose la manga de su sudadera por los ojos.

—No tienes…—trató de decir Kaoru, pero no sabía cómo decirlo. Rogaba a Dios que le pusiera en su boca las palabras adecuadas para consolarlo.

— ¿Perdón? —escuchó la voz de Butch algo ronca, sabía que no la había escuchado. Kaoru habló tan quedito que lo único que se había podido oír era un murmullo incomprensible.

—No tienes porque reprimirte, Butch… si lloras no es porque seas débil. Al contrario, eres mucho más valiente… ya que expones tus sentimientos.

Su mano lo soltó después de esos cinco, o tal vez más, largos minutos que habían parecido eternos. Kaoru no sabía si había dicho lo correcto, pero al menos ya no sentía más tormento por no poder decirle algo, cualquier cosa que lo consolara.

Su mirada vagó hacia el rostro de Butch, y su corazón se le comprimió. Su pasante estaba llorando, y parecía no darse cuenta de ello; la observaba con los ojos muy abiertos, mientras varias lágrimas escurrían por su rostro. Empapándolo sin que él hiciera nada por ocultarlas.

Kaoru lo abrazó y ocultó su rostro en su pecho, empezando a llorar ella también. Esa había sido la gota que derramó el vaso, ya no aguantaba la presión. Ya no aguantaba todo eso.

Sus manos se aferraron con fuerza a la sudadera verde del pasante, pero éste seguía sin moverse. Después de unos diez minutos, sintió por fin que le devolvió el abrazo.

—Lo siento… lo siento tanto… lamento que tengas que pasar por esto. Joder, perdóname por amarte tanto.

Kaoru acarició el cabello de él y sintió un nudo en su garganta, quería protegerlo así como él lo hacía con ella. Así como todos quisieran proteger a la persona que aman de todo el mal que había en el mundo, así sentía la necesidad ella.

* * *

— ¿Qué crees que habrá pasado? —preguntó Momoko a Miyako, mientras caminaban juntas por el parque. Ese día Kaoru había salido casi corriendo con el pasante Butch de la escuela.

—No lo sé. ¿Crees que tenga que ver con el pasante Boomer? —preguntó Miyako con algo de preocupación marcada en su voz, mientras se detenían en un pequeño puesto de helados. Momoko pidió dos conos sencillos, uno de vainilla y el otro de chocolate. Le dio el de vainilla a Miyako y continuaron caminando hasta la gran fuente que había en el parque.

—No lo creo. Es decir, si el pasante Boomer se hubiera sentido mal… no habría tenido sentido llevarse a Kaoru. Hay algo sospechoso en todo esto.

— ¿Tú crees? —preguntó ingenuamente Miyako.

—Claro que sí. —respondió Momoko con firmeza, todo eso le resultaba extraño y hasta un poco perturbador. Si había algo en lo que Momoko era buena era en analizar las cosas, cosa que Miyako no tenía. Miyako era la consejera del grupo, y tenía un toque para reconfortarte e instalarte aquella sensación de que todo iba a estar bien. Kaoru era la más fuerte del grupo, no sólo en fuerza si no en carácter, Momoko las admiraba a ambas por estas características. Y en cuanto a ella, bueno… ella procuraba analizar las cosas para resolver el problema. A pesar de que casi nunca lo ponía en práctica ya que no era tan valiente como Kaoru ni tan optimista como Miyako.

Unas nubes grises empezaron a aparecer en el cielo, pronto llovería. Según los meteorólogos sería una pequeña tormenta, y al siguiente día amanecería nublado. Momoko se extrañaba de cómo podían predecir el clima de esa forma, pero todo era cuestión de la tecnología o eso suponía.

—Pronto lloverá. Tan lindo que estaba el día. —dijo Miyako, mirando el cielo con una concentración que hizo que Momoko también lo volteará a ver.

—Sí. Bueno, será mejor que vol…—Momoko se detuvo al ver a alguien pararse junto a ellas, volteó a ver a aquel desconocido que se les había acercado y Momoko abrió un poco la boca para preguntar qué se le ofrecía, cuando sintió la primer gota del cielo caer sobre su cabeza y enseguida miró a todas las personas empezar a correr de un lado a otro, para escapar del 'aguacero' que había en ese momento.

Lo único que sintió después, fue un pequeño piquete en su cuello.

* * *

_"Un sirviente tendrás que buscar, en el pasado lo podrás encontrar. Alguien a quien querías se fue para siempre, ¿sabes qué? Yo soy el responsable de su muerte. Tienes poco tiempo para adivinar, aquel rostro que en tus recuerdos puede variar."_

—Un sirviente. —murmuraron los tres. Kaoru los veía pasearse de un lado a otro, se acurrucó en el sillón, mirando el jardín que se estaba empapando en ese momento por el agua que caía del cielo. ¡Vaya! ¡Qué suerte tenían en ese día!

Después de hablar con su madre se había sentido, sólo un poco, más tranquila. Aunque aun se sentía extrañada de que sus amigas la hayan ido a ver, seguramente se habían preocupado de que había salido con bastante prisa, sin mencionar que no les había explicado nada. Pero era normal, es decir: ¿qué podía explicarles? En ese momento, ella no sabía nada. Butch no le dijo nada después de la llamada, sólo la jaló a su salón, le dijo que recogiera sus cosas y ya. Eso era todo.

El teléfono sonó y su respiración de los cuatro pareció ponerse de acuerdo, ya que se retuvo un momento dentro de sus pulmones.

—Yo contestó. —dijo Boomer, cuando Brick le arrebató el teléfono inalámbrico de las manos.

—Los tres escucharemos, yo hablaré. Soy el único que no conoce al tipejo ese.

Nadie se opuso. Pusieron el altavoz y Kaoru se enderezó un poco para prestar atención.

—Habla, Brick…—varios ruidos se escucharon, pero después de treinta segundos se calmaron.

—Hola, Brick. El hermano mayor… un gusto. —dijo una voz ronca, haciendo estremecer a Kaoru. Miró a Butch y Boomer tensarse, haciéndole saber que era él.

—No puedo decir lo mismo. —contestó Brick al hipócrita saludo del extraño.

—Oh vaya, que amables son los tres ¿lo saben?

— ¿Quién eres y por qué demonios estás haciendo esto?

Kaoru miró al pasante Brick apretar un poco la mano que sostenía el teléfono.

—Pequeño e ingenuo Brick. A pesar de que tenemos la misma edad, preguntas cosas demasiado estúpidas.

Kaoru miró la expresión de sorpresa en los tres hermanos y juraba que tenía la misma expresión ella en su rostro.

—Oh, he dado mucha información… pero, ¿acaso importa? —rió un poco, haciendo que retumbara en los oídos de los cuatro. A pesar de que había reído con disimulo, Kaoru sentía esa risa entrar hasta sus tímpanos y rezumbar dentro de su cabeza.

—Mi padre… ¿dónde está mi papá? —preguntó Brick, después del momento de shock que había tenido.

—Brick, Brick, Brick… no deberías preguntarte ¿qué estás haciendo para encontrarlo? Ya les he dado muchas pistas y no pueden adivinar quién soy. Mañana les pondré otra pista, agradézcanme soy generoso. Compren el diario a temprana hora del día, les gustará la siguiente pista. Hasta… mañana.

El sonido se cortó, Kaoru miró a los tres hermanos con expresión preocupada. Ella se sentía acorralada, a pesar de que Dumah no era su familiar, lo apreciaba mucho. Ahora no sabía cómo estaba, no sabía ni siquiera si seguía vivo. Escuchó un fuerte trueno retumbar la casa y el relámpago en el cielo se había encargado de iluminarla. No sabía qué hacer, pero en el fondo sentía que todo se iba a poner peor y temía por ello.

* * *

¡No me maten, por favor! Ja, ja... hasta aquí ha llegado el capítulo 33. Como siempre no diré nada.

Este capítulo a pesar de ser corto, me hizo llorar... les juro que estaba llorando cuando estaba escribiendo la parte de Butch. Mi madre me dijo algo como: "Y ahora, ¿por qué estás llorando, loca?" Espero les haya gustado, y de nuevo, gracias por los 402 reviews.

**YAHAIRA14:** Hola, me alegro que te gusten mis escritos. Paciencia con la pareja azul, ya vendrá su momento. Gracias por el review.

**Alanaroth:** Ja, ja... lo sé y lo admito, soy malvada. Y más ahora con este capítulo, gracias por tu lindo review. Tarde pero seguro, eso es lo bueno.

**Lady-Katty:** Hola, el nombre y el rostro del tipo es un misterio... y sí, creo que se está vengando o algo así ja, ja. El suspenso debía aparecer en el algún momento de la historia, gracias por el review.

**01'-Samara Voorhees-'14:** Hola, sí tienes mucho razón... el fastidiar a Boomer es trabajo de Brick y Butch. Y estás en lo correcto, de hecho Katzenbach es uno de mis escritores favoritos y esa obra que mencionaste es una de mis favoritas. Sí, hay algo de similitud entre el psicópata con el del psicoanalista. Gracias por el review.

**powerdark:** ¿Dónde están Momoko y Miyako? Esa pregunta sería más correcta en este capítulo, ja, ja. ¿Un unicornio? Buena idea, creo que lo pensaré para el siguiente capítulo, gracias por el review.

**vAmPiRe-BC:** Gracias por el review y por tu maravilloso dibujo.

**dark moon 00:** Creo que con este capítulo a mí fue a quién se le partió el corazón al estar escribiendo la situación de Butch. Gracias por tu review.

**neko fogosa:** Pues sí, es cruel. Y por supuesto tienes razón en que no retrocederá el tiempo, por supuesto, estoy de acuerdo con ello. Pero así es la vida, algunas personas son más idiotas que otras y tienen un complejo de venganza muy avanzado. Gracias por el review.

**michelle-guzman:** Ja, ja... bueno, si lo descubren el primero en rompersélo será Butch tenlo por seguro. Creo que Kaoru se exasperó con la actitud de ellos, pero al menos en este capítulo se han calmado un poco. Veremos como reaccionan en el siguiente. Gracias por el review.

Gracias a todos por sus reviews, nos leemos el próximo fin de semana. Que se la pasen bien :)

**R**eviews?


	34. Chapter XXXIV

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Hola queridos lectores! (as)! Estoy apunto de irme al trabajo así que no hay mucho que decir, espero disfruten el capítulo. Ahora sí, que me he retrasado. Ah y gracias por los me gusta de mi página (Perfect Hell FF), jamás espere tener tantos.

**Warning!:** Lenguaje inapropiado, OoC, Suspenso, Lime, Lemmon, Pedofilia.

Kaoru (16) Butch (22)

Momoko (17) Brick (24)

Miyako (16) Boomer (20)

**F**anfic Dedicado a: Marinav92

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z NO me pertenecen. Lo único que me pertenece es el trama de este fanfic.

**Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z © Yoko Kamio**

* * *

**๋****• **Pasante **๋****•**

**๋****• **By_PerFecTHeLL**๋****•**

La noche pasó de lo más normal, por no decirle estresante. Boomer constantemente se había levantado a tomar agua, y constantemente el litro que se tomaba cada vez que iba a la cocina lo llevaba directamente al baño. El rubio no pudo dormir en esa noche, era de suponerse. Desde que el sujeto "X" había aparecido, sus sueños se habían convertido en pesadillas y, ahora que esas pesadillas se habían vuelto realidad, probablemente ya no podría ni cerrar los ojos hasta que acabaran como un simple mal recuerdo.

Boomer se encontraba con unas grandes ojeras por la mañana, que probablemente se habrían confundido con moretones si no tuvieran un tono más oscuro.

Antes de salir decidió tomar un baño, quería verse despejado y seguramente, si iba hediendo a sudor, causaría más pesar a sus hermanos y cuñada. Al momento de tirar su ropa al suelo su cuerpo se puso rígido debido al frío de esa mañana. Aun continuaba lloviendo y aun eran las seis de la mañana.

Se metió a la bañera abriendo enseguida el grifo del agua, sin importarle que el agua fría recorriera su cuerpo, se tomó su tiempo para abrir el segundo grifo de agua caliente. Miró detenidamente como el agua empezaba a subir poco a poco. Inundando su cuerpo, un pensamiento iluso cruzó su mente: "si el agua también pudiera inundar mis preocupaciones, probablemente ya no tendría que pensar tanto".

Boomer, sabía a la perfección que estaban haciendo sus hermanos en ese momento. Butch seguramente estaba viendo a Kaoru dormir en el sofá, algo incomoda pero negándose a ir a otro lado que esté lejos de él. Brick seguramente miraba detenidamente las manecillas del reloj que estaba junto a la chimenea.

Cerró los grifos del agua. En cuanto sintió el agua rebasar su cintura, pasó su mano por el agua y se sumergió de golpe. Aguantando la respiración con el poco aire que había conseguido, vagas palabras de algunas pistas pasaron por su mente.

_"Otra vez vuelvo a interrumpir tu sueño, pero es porque no haces gran empeño. Mis advertencias las has tomado a la ligera, mira que es poca mi paciencia. Me he tomado la libertad de darte un regalo: grande, bonito y profano. Es cuestión de rezarle a tu Dios, para que te libere de este plan atroz. Hoy recibirás una puñalada, tal vez de amor, tal vez de espada. Cuídate mucho te lo pido o mi diversión acabará contigo."_

Boomer salió a la superficie, después de un rato sumergido en el agua y tocio fuertemente. Tratando de calmar el temblor que tenía en su cuerpo.

Cerró los ojos fuertemente y se abrazó a sí mismo al recordar que ese mismo día en que había comprado el diario "Corazón de Profeta", justo ese mismo día en que había leído tal aberración… un tipo mal encarado se paró frente a él, viéndolo amenazante, como si Boomer de un momento a otro le hubiera hecho una señal obscena sin darse cuenta. Dolor. Mucho dolor fue lo que sintió, sus manos por inercia se fueron directo a su abdomen y al momento de desapartarlas, podía notar a la perfección un liquido espeso de color rojizo en toda la palma de ambas manos.

Quería gritar en ese momento, pero no pudo. Las personas que pasaban a su alrededor empezaron a pedir a gritos ayuda, pero para mala suerte de él, no habían detenido al tipo que lo había apuñalado.

Boomer abrazó sus piernas, aun dentro de la bañera. La poca calidez del agua había desaparecido, como si hubiera llenado la tina con agua fría. Sollozó un poco y recordó lo terrible que había sido su niñez.

Despertar cada día con terribles pesadillas, llorar todas las noches hasta quedarse dormido. Él era una persona amable o al menos eso le decían las personas, él jamás había golpeado a alguien, al contrario de sus hermanos.

_—Mi querido y pequeño Boomer…—escuchó una voz frágil, miraba a su madre como un ángel cada vez que entraba a su habitación a consolarlo. _

_—Ya… no… quiero… esos hom… hombres malos…—dijo entre sollozos, mientras aferraba fuertemente sus pequeñas manos en el vestido de aquella elegante mujer. Su cuerpo temblaba, había soñado de nuevo con esos tipos malos, con el cuerpo inerte de su nana que yacía en el suelo, empapándolo con sangre, con aquellos que le hubieran asesinado si lo hubieran encontrado en su cuarto ese día._

_—Ya, ya… no están aquí. Se han ido, y nunca volverán a hacerte daño. —dijo Karin, tratando de consolarlo. Boomer lloró más fuerte, y abrazó a su mamá; quedándose dormido después de unos largos minutos. _

Su niñez la vivió llena de pesadillas, si no hubiera estado ahí su madre para consolarlo, probablemente él ya estaría en un manicomio. Aun así, después de años de terapia con el psicólogo de la familia Akamiya, se había restablecido poco a poco; pero el shock que experimento al momento de que su padre les informaba que su madre no volvería jamás a su lado, que había muerto en aquel avión que viajaba, provocó que las pesadillas que tenía se retomaran. Pero, esa vez, su madre no estaba a su lado y tendría que controlarse solo.

— ¿Qué es lo que va a pasar? —se preguntó a sí mismo, esperando que obtener alguna respuesta buena, algo positivo que le rebelara que todo iba a estar bien. Que su padre iba a estar de nuevo a su lado, que esta vez, sí iba a poder hacer algo. Que esta vez, no se iba a quedar llorando.

Aun así no podía evitarlo. Ya era mayor de edad, ya era lo suficientemente grande para saber que llorar no solucionaba nada. Pero, por extraño que parezca, cada vez que lloraba el dolor parecía disminuir un 10%.

* * *

Brick miró el reloj por milésima vez, tragó saliva al sentir su garganta reseca. Faltaban veinte minutos para que abrieran los puestos, el infeliz que estaba jugando de esa forma tan cruel con ellos, seguramente se estaba riendo.

Cada minuto se preguntaba cómo estaba su padre, si tendría hambre, sed. Si había sido golpeado y… si aun no estaba muerto.

El secuestro era lo peor que le podía pasar a una persona. Al menos para él, era lo peor.

El secuestro tenía dos tipos de dolor, el de la familia implicaba: preguntarte si tu familiar estaba vivo, si lo estarían maltratando o si le estarían dando de comer o beber; dónde estaba, y tener ganas de escucharlo a cada minuto para saber que sigue respirando, a pesar de estar en manos de un demente.

El otro dolor era del secuestrado: no saber que le pedirían a tu familia por tu rescate, las últimas palabras que le habías dicho a tus familiares, el resignarte a estar muerto en el peor de los casos y por último, el imaginarte el dolor que en ese momento estaban pasando todos tus seres queridos.

—Duele. —murmuró Brick con su vista en el reloj por un momento más, y volteó a ver a Butch. Vio detenidamente la espalda de su hermano, el cual estaba acomodando a Kaoru. Por fin, se había quedado dormida.

—Sí. —dijo Butch, al acabar de acomodar a su prometida. Brick bajó su vista y soltó un suspiro, que venía cargado de frustración y miedo. Un miedo intenso.

— ¿Cómo quiere que recordemos algo, qué… ni siquiera nosotros sabemos que tenemos que recordar?

—Mencionó a su padre. Mencionó a un sirviente. También se refirió a la muerte de un ser querido, de parte de nosotros. ¿Tendrá que ver con la abuela?

— ¿Piensas qué hacen esto por la herencia? —preguntó Brick algo sorprendido, sin embargo la expresión de Butch hizo que sus dudas se disiparan. El encogimiento de hombros de parte de su hermano menor, hizo que descartara la posibilidad de que lo hacían por envidia.

—No digo precisamente por la herencia. La abuela murió, sin embargo se sabe que fue por una enfermedad.

—Eso es lo que dijeron. —dijo Brick, mirándolo con interés. Tenían que poner todo su empeño para resolver todo ese rompecabezas poético que estaba frente a ellos.

—Bueno… y si, no digo que sea seguro. Lo aclaró. Pero y si… no fue por muerte natural, y si…—las deducciones de Butch no acabaron de salir de su boca, cuando escucharon los fuertes pasos de Boomer. Por reacción ambos corrieron al pasillo para ver que sucedía.

* * *

— ¡Brick! ¡Butch! —los gritos de Boomer, inundaron la mansión.

— ¿Qué pasa? —dijeron ambos al momento de salir al pasillo. Butch miró rápidamente a Kaoru, que se había removido sólo un poco, afortunadamente no se despertó, sólo soltó un suspiró entre sueños.

—Creo que ya sé… creo que ya estoy entendiendo esto. —dijo Boomer, con los ojos algo rojos. Había estado llorando, pero en esa situación estaba seguro que sin importar como se vieran sus ojos, sus hermanos no lo molestarían.

Inmediatamente los tres reunieron las cinco pistas que les habían dado, Boomer leyó la primera, la segunda, la tercera en donde había sido apuñalado y la cuarta que decía más o menos así:

_"No soy un buen poeta, lo admito. Hago el intentó, para que ganes este reto. Mi padre era un pobre diablo, pero un golpe de suerte e iba ser multimillonario. Al contrario de mí, tu infancia era rosa, la mía realmente fue desastrosa. Todo es culpa de tus hermanos, tal vez también tuya y del sirviente que los puso al tanto. Tienen tanta buena suerte que los envidió, pero pronto su vida dará un gran giro. Soy el hijo de una de tus pesadillas, pero… dime pequeño, ¿tienes algún nombre en tu lista?"_

—Boomer… —dijo Brick, mirándolo preocupado. Boomer sabía que en este momento estaban pensando si se había vuelto loco o la presión lo estaba haciendo delirar. Sin embargo, él siguió concentrado. Con un marca-textos en la mano de color verde, estaba temblando, pero seguía manteniéndose firme para no desplomarse ante esa loca idea que había surgido de repente, en cuanto salía de su "baño helado".

Pasó a la pista número cinco, que se refería al secuestro de su padre:

_"La herida que te dejé no es nada, comparada con el sentimiento de soledad que me acompaña. Me atormenta cada noche, sin que yo pueda hacer algo. Escucha bien, porque no repetiré estas palabras. El sentimiento de pérdida es algo feo, pero el que te quiten a la persona que quieres es horrendo. Mañana será un gran día, el juego empieza con un poco de adrenalina. Veamos cuantos jugadores recolectamos, tal vez sea tu amigo, tu padre o tus hermanos. Empieza a buscar nombres, pequeño. Ya deja de perder el tiempo."_

Empezó a subrayar varias palabras. Palabras claves.

—Boomer…—escuchó ahora la voz de Butch, se había tensado un poco más al sentir pequeñas gotitas de sudor en su frente. Se suponía que estaba haciendo frío, que la calefacción no estaba muy alta y la chimenea ni siquiera estaba encendida. No tenía que hacer calor. No tenía que sentirse tan asfixiado.

Acabó de subrayar y él mismo se sorprendió de aquello que había subrayado. Se desapartó, para que sus hermanos examinaran aquellas palabras. Y comprendieron todo.

Comprendieron en que estaban metidos, y sabían de qué clase de persona se trataba.

Nombre. Sirviente. Ser querido. Padre. Hijo. Pesadilla.

Todas esas palabras que formaban un círculo entre ellas conectándolas entre sí.

—Boomer…—volvió a susurrar Brick, pero esta vez su respiración se hizo un poco más agitada al comprender a lo que se refería—. Estás tratando de decir, que… que…

Miró a su hermano mayor llevarse a la mano a la boca y con la otra sostener su estómago. Le habían entrado ganas de vomitar.

— ¿Es hijo del tipo al que maté? —preguntó Butch, un poco más pálido de lo normal.

—Probablemente. Es lo más seguro. —Pausó—Todas las pistas se refieren a mí. Me las estaba dando a mí, así que supongo que es algo que vivimos los tres juntos, pero… que me afecto más a mí.

Al terminar de decir esto, se abrazó a sí mismo y desvió su mirada hacia el gran patio de la casona.

El cielo estaba completamente gris, la lluvia parecía ir aumentando con el paso de los minutos.

—Aun tienes pesadillas.

Sintió un hueco en el pecho al escuchar esta afirmación de Brick, pero se mantuvo firme. No dejó a sus piernas fallar, ni a su cuerpo temblar.

—Ya es la hora. —dijo Butch, mirándolos seriamente. Boomer volteó a ver el reloj, era temprano, muy temprano. Pero, seguramente el puesto de revistas ya se encontraba abierto; dispuesto a vender miles de revistas, periódicos o comics ese día.

—Iré yo. —dijo Boomer, sonriendo levemente. El temblor de su voz no pasó desapercibida por sus hermanos, que inmediatamente se propusieron para ir a comprar el periódico "Corazón de Profeta".

—Tú no…

—No. —dijo Boomer, negando también con la cabeza. —Iré yo. Ustedes quédense aquí, no tardaré. Butch, tú tienes que estar con Kaoru y Brick, tú debes estar al pendiente del teléfono.

—Pero…

—No tardaré. Y prometo no leer nada, hasta que haya llegado hasta aquí.

Con eso concluyó la conversación Boomer, y salió de ahí sin esperar alguna objeción que tuvieran sus hermanos. Eso era lo mejor, él también quería ayudar. Cuando era pequeño, no había podido defenderse. Sus hermanos lo habían protegido.

Pero ahora, era diferente; él era más grande e inteligente. Al menos ahora podía ayudar.

Cruzó la calle rápidamente, y compró el periódico. El señor le sonrió y Boomer, quiso corresponderle la sonrisa, pero no pudo. En ese momento no se sentía capaz de sonreír.

Tomó el periódico, y se despidió del señor. Corrió lo más que pudo, pero sintió la herida abrirse un poco; era frustrante. Todo era frustrante.

* * *

Kaoru despertó cuando escuchó a Butch pedirle a Brick que se calmará. Anoche no había dormido muy bien, y era normal. Estaba angustiada, pero se trataba de mantener serena, no sólo por ella sino por el bebé también.

Kaoru pensaba que todo estaba terriblemente jodido. Tenía ganas de golpear al imbécil que había secuestrado al padre de Butch, que venía siendo su escritor favorito.

Frotó su vientre con algo de sentimiento, pero respiró pausadamente.

—Ya se tardó. —dijo Brick, empezando a mover las manos de una manera extraña. Kaoru se incorporó un poco del sofá-cama en donde estaba acostada, pero justo cuando pensaba decir entró el pasante Boomer con el periódico en la mano.

—Bien. Acabemos con esto…—dijo Butch, acercándose a Boomer junto con Brick. Kaoru no dijo nada, sólo observaba a los tres pasantes agruparse en aquella mesa caoba que se encontraba tapizada con las pistas anteriores. Escuchó el hojeo del periódico buscando aquella pista y suspiró levemente.

—Aquí está. —escuchó la voz de Brick, algo seria. Kaoru se levantó lentamente, pero los tres no la voltearon a ver. Aunque ella estaba segura que la habían escuchado y sabían que estaba detrás de ellos en esos momentos. El pasante Brick empezó a leer, la sexta pista que ahora tenían en sus manos.

_"Las pistas van aumentando, tal vez pronto adivinarás de quién se trata el tirano. Un amigo en el que confiabas, te traiciono una, dos veces y no reclamaste nada. Amigos falsos hay a tu alrededor, cuídate porque no sabes quién puede ser el traidor. Los jugadores han aumentado, el olor a melocotón puede ser un buen adversario. La suave burbuja que siempre estaba a tu alrededor, también quiere participar en este juego del terror. Una llamada suplicante te espera mañana, tal vez hoy no duermas en tu cama"._

Las manos de Kaoru temblaron, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y se abrazó a sí misma. Miró a los pasantes comprender enseguida de lo que se trataban, Brick arrugó el periódico con enojo y lo arrojó lejos de él, Boomer soltó un grito ahogado y se agarró la cabeza, lleno de frustración. Butch la miró, Kaoru sintió su mirada y se aferró a él. No. No. No podía creerlo. No quería creerlo.

Sus amigas en manos de ese maniático. Ya no pudo más, ya no tuvo fuerzas para más. Se soltó a llorar, abrazando fuertemente a Butch, mientras éste trataba de consolarla.

* * *

Lamento, realmente lamento y pido una gran disculpa por no haber respondido a los reviews. Los he leído pero el trabajo y Universidad me ha tenido tan ocupada últimamente. Creí que les fallaría con este capítulo, pero ayer en el trabajo avance lo más que pude a escondidas de mis jefes, ja, ja. En fin, gracias por el review. Prometo esta vez si responderlos.

**R**eviews?


	35. Chapter XXXV

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Hola queridos lectores! (as)! Pensé que no acabaría el capítulo, pero no me he pasado del "límite de entrega". No me quedan más palabras que decirles más que... que disfruten de la lectura.

**Warning!:** Lenguaje inapropiado, OoC, Suspenso, Lime, Lemmon, Pedofilia.

Kaoru (16) Butch (22)

Momoko (17) Brick (24)

Miyako (16) Boomer (20)

**F**anfic Dedicado a: Marinav92

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z NO me pertenecen. Lo único que me pertenece es el trama de este fanfic.

**Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z © Yoko Kamio**

* * *

**๋****• **Pasante **๋****•**

**๋****• **By_PerFecTHeLL**๋****•**

Momoko se removió un poco y trató de abrir los ojos, pero sentía que estaban demasiados pesados como para si quiera parpadear. Llevó sus manos hacia ellos y frotó fuertemente, al sentir la desesperación.

¿Qué había pasado? No lo recordaba. No podía recordar nada.

Excepto, cuando aquel hombre se les había acercado y el dolor que había sentido al recibir un piquete en el cuello. Cuando por fin abrió los ojos se dio cuenta que había sido en vano, el lugar en el que estaba era oscuro y húmedo. Sobretodo oscuro.

Podía sentir el olor a tierra mojada inundar sus fosas nasales. Extasiándola y a la vez haciéndole sentir mareada, llevó su mano derecha a su cuello y por inercia se lo frotó.

Miró el lugar o al menos trató de hacerlo, pero no se veía nada. Apenas podía verse a sí misma.

Sus ojos se agrandaron un poco, y recordó con quien estaba o había estado…

—Miya… Miyako…—susurró, tartamudeando un poco debido al aturdimiento del sedante que le habían puesto, pero después comenzó a gritar el nombre de su amiga con desesperación. — ¡Miyako! ¡Miyako!

Los ecos que se formaron le provocaron escalofríos.

Empezó a tantear por el suelo, pero sólo se encontró con varios charcos de agua que mojaron su mano. El suelo estaba húmedo, al igual que ella.

Su cabello, su ropa, incluso su cuerpo se encontraba temblando pero debido al dolor punzante en su cuerpo no se había dado cuenta de eso.

Se levantó poco a poco, y extendió sus manos hacia delante para evitar cualquier choque con alguna pared. Sus pies descalzos tocaron el frío suelo, empezaron a moverse lentamente.

—Miyako… Miyako… ¿dónde estás? —dijo Momoko fuerte, pero esta vez sin gritar. Su pasó se detuvo al chocar contra una pared, que parecía ser de tierra. Tanteó un poco más y lo confirmó, sí era de tierra. Estaba húmeda, pero parecía ser muy resistente. Su respiración se hizo más agitada conforme pasaba el tiempo, volteó rápidamente pero no podía ver nada. Volteó de nuevo a la supuesta pared que estaba delante de ella y empezó a rasgar, y a rasgar.

Un trueno se escuchó en el lugar, y enseguida un relámpago ilumino, para alivio de Momoko, el lugar en donde estaba. Era una celda, al parecer era como un tipo calabozo. Qué barbaridad, si no se encontrara en ese estado tan neurótico probablemente se habría reído. ¿Un calabozo? ¿En esa época? ¡Nadie se lo creería!

Miró en el suelo el cuerpo inconsciente de Miyako, pero en cuanto intentó llegar a ella, tropezó debido a que la luz del relámpago se desvaneció por completo.

Cayó en el suelo soltando un fuerte quejido, se arrastró hasta donde había visto a Miyako y tocó una parte de la ropa de la chica. También estaba húmeda, ese miserable.

Momoko tanteó la piel de Miyako, estaba fría, la removió un poco y Miyako se quejó; lo cual provocó una pequeña sonrisa en ella. Al tocar su piel, pensó por un momento que estaba…

Bueno, no debía pensar en eso. Ella seguía respirando, estaba bien y estaba a su lado. Eso era lo único que importaba.

Siguió tocándola un poco más, apretó un poco su rostro esperando que con eso despertara. Y efectivamente, eso pasó.

Miyako abrió los ojos y al igual que como pasó con ella, no pudo ver nada.

—Momoko… ¿Momoko?

—Sí, soy yo… ¿estás bien? —preguntó un poco más tranquila, sólo un poco. Otro trueno hizo retumbar el lugar y el siguiente relámpago hizo que Miyako se acostumbrara un poco más a la oscuridad.

—Sí… sólo me duele un poco mi cuerpo… pero estoy bien. —dijo Miyako, sonriendo levemente. Momoko la ayudó a levantarse, y explicó de forma rápida en dónde se encontraban o donde suponía ella que se encontraban.

—Tengo miedo. —susurró Miyako, sintiendo el agua bajo sus pies. Momoko escuchó otro trueno y sintió su piel erizarse. Ella también tenía miedo, mucho miedo. ¿Por qué las habían secuestrado? Ella no contaba con gran cantidad de dinero, su madre no tenía un gran empleo. Era una asalariada, llevaba una vida normal.

Una miserable vida. Primero había tenido que soportar a su padrastro y ahora, a ese secuestrador; ¿acaso en su otra vida fue demasiado injusta? No entendía nada.

—Yo también. —dijo Momoko, abrazándola por inercia. Porque realmente no sabía a lo que se estaban enfrentando. Ella podía suponer miles de cosas, pero no se le ocurría nada.

Brick pasó por su mente, y empezó a llorar. ¿Se daría cuenta de su ausencia? ¿Al menos sabría que la estaba pasando mal? ¿O simplemente se olvidaría de ella? No, ella sabía que preocuparía a Brick… y eso estaba mal. Momoko no quería que se preocupara por ella, ya no más. Quería ser fuerte, convertirse en una persona fuerte para su querido pasante; pero en ese momento, se sentía tan indefensa, tan débil.

Escuchó la voz de Miyako, tratando de consolarla y enseguida la pregunta que le hizo le mortificó un poco más.

— ¿Recuerdas al hombre que se nos acercó?

— ¿Recordarlo? Apenas y recuerdo de que sabor era mi helado. —dijo Momoko, bromeando un poco, pero sin ganas de reírse del asunto. Sintió algo pasar por sus pies y soltó un grito, mientras jalaba a Miyako para otro lado. Gracias a los relámpagos de la lluvia pudo darse cuenta que se trataba de un ratón.

— ¡Este lugar es horrible! —gritó de repente, Miyako.

Momoko asintió, y miró de nuevo a su alrededor. Tenían que hacer algo para salir de ahí, no podían quedarse a esperar, su querido pasante no haría eso. Definitivamente no lo haría.

* * *

Dumah miró al tipo que estaba sentado frente a él, y soltó un resoplido de burla. Sus manos y pies estaban atados con fuerza, sus manos atrás de su espalda y sus pies, bueno, en realidad parecía que ya no los tenía debido a que ya no podía hacer ningún tipo de movimiento.

—Quien diría que alguien tan competente como tú, acabaría siendo un pobre desperdicio de hombre. —dijo Dumah, sonriendo. Viendo al hombre mover con sutileza su copa de vino, darle un trago y sonreír disimuladamente.

—Me halagan sus comentarios, querido escritor. Siempre he admirado su trabajo, ahora podría escribir una historia con el título "Mi último aliento" o algo por el estilo.

—Eres pésimo en la literatura. —dijo Dumah, tosió un poco, sintiéndose sofocado un momento por la retención de sus manos. Pero sabía controlar muy bien el pánico.

—No necesito que me lo diga, eso lo sé perfectamente. Nunca fui muy bueno en la escuela media, y mucho menos lo voy a hacer en escribir cuentitos.

Dumah se removió un poco, provocando que unas mechas de su largo cabello negro cayeran sobre su rostro.

— ¿Por qué haces esto? —preguntó Dumah, removiéndose. Su cuerpo le dolía, pasar toda la noche tirado en el suelo, con moretones adornándole la piel, no era muy agradable.

— ¿Ya se lo he dicho no?

—Eres un maldito demente.—dijo Dumah, tranquilamente. Miró al muchacho beber otro sorbo de vino, y desvió la mirada.

— Dumah, Dumah, Dumah… tú, un escritor ¿diciéndome eso? Dime… ¿Cuántos manuscritos te rechazaron? ¿Uno, dos, tres, diez? ¿Qué tan difícil te fue convertirte en lo que eres ahora? Mira que yo tuve que esforzarme mucho, y si algo he aprendido en todos estos años, es que: la vida no es fácil, es interesante. Es por eso que está llena de obstáculos. Sólo me divierto.

—Que grata manera de divertirte.

Un trueno hizo que la habitación en la que se encontraban se vislumbrara un poco más aterradora de lo normal. Los cientos de libros alrededor, el escritorio con varias estatuillas de demonios y serpientes, las serpientes eran ágiles. Astutas.

Sabían cuando atacar al enemigo, Dumah más que nadie lo sabía. Él siempre consideró que si fuera un animal, seguramente sería una serpiente al igual que Butch… ese muchacho lo había hecho reír con su último mensaje en el buzón de voz.

Se preguntó como estarían sus hijos, si le tomarían importancia a su secuestro. Pero las respuestas eran obvias.

Claro que lo harían. Los tres tenían el corazón de oro de su querida madre, su querida Karin.

Aun podía recordarla, aun soñaba con ella. Él era un maldito demente, al igual que ese muchacho que estaba frente a él viendo detenidamente aquellos miles de libros de la gran biblioteca en la que se encontraban. Pero, había una gran diferencia.

Él ya había vivido lo suficiente, estaba dispuesto a morir sin chistar. Si ya era tiempo de reunirse con su querida Karin se reuniría, estaría feliz de verla de nuevo. Eso si es que Dios, o quien sea que estuviera allá arriba, no lo mandará al infierno primero.

Pero ese chico, tan frívolo e indiferente con las personas. Con la mirada llena de rencor y odio. Era eso, un chiquillo. No sabía nada, excepto el concepto de venganza. Aunque probablemente, ni eso lo tenía claro.

Se estaba pudriendo por dentro, a pesar de mostrar esa cara tan inexpresiva.

Los gritos de aquellas niñas pidiendo ayuda volvieron a interrumpir el silencio de aquella biblioteca, Dumah entrecerró los ojos. No sabía por qué las había llevado a ellas ahí, no lo entendía o tal vez sí, pero no diría nada. No preguntaría nada. La vida de esas chicas estaba en juego, al igual que la de él.

Tener el valor suficiente para aceptar a la muerte, es una de las cualidades más respetables que puede tener una persona. Sin embargo, el llanto desesperado de ellas, le informaban que no estaban dispuestas a morir y eso lo hizo sonreír. Las personas que son capaces de enfrentarse a la muerte, son mucho más respetadas que aquellas que sólo se sientan a esperarla.

—Me pregunto si ya habrán leído el diario. No, espera… debería preguntarme si están esperando mi llamada. —rió un poco, mientras Dumah lo miraba con pena. Ese pobre chico sediento de venganza, le daba lástima.

Tener tan brillante cerebro para cosas crueles, en cierto modo le recordaba a él cuando era joven.

Un jovenzuelo egocéntrico y estúpido, creyéndose mejor que los demás sólo por tener un intelecto alto y el poder de humillarlos cuando él quisiera. Pobre y tonto Dumah.

Se avergonzaba de sí mismo, pero no se arrepentía de ello. Porque gracias a eso, había conocido a su adorada esposa.

Aun podía recordarla, esos ojos verdes, ese cabello pelirrojo y esas pecas en su cara arrugada de coraje, soltándole la primera bofetada y reprochándole cientos de veces por haber jugado con los sentimientos de aquella mejor amiga que tenía en ese tiempo. Eso era lo que lo había enamorado.

Sintió unas pequeñas bofetadas en su rostro, y entrecerró un poco los ojos.

— ¿Otra vez me dejarás hablando solo? Dumah, deja de pasártela durmiendo o tus libros no se venderán. —escuchó la voz ronca del chico, y cerró los ojos. Todo se volvió oscuro, y lo único que pasó por su mente fue el nombre de su querida esposa.

* * *

— ¿Al fin se durmió? —preguntó Brick, viendo a Butch salir despacio de su habitación. Miró a su hermano asentir y un frío aire recorrió el pasillo, haciéndolos titiritar a ambos.

—No quería dormir, estaba temblando. —susurró Butch, caminando con Brick rumbo a la sala de estar.

Brick la entendía, estaba casi o peor que ella, comprendía el significado de ese poema. Sus dudas se aclararon cuando decidió llamar a la escuela preguntado por Momoko y Miyako.

_—Me informan que están ausentes. Pero no llamaron para justificar su falta, ¿usted sabe algo, pasante?_

Recordar las palabras de la secretaria provocó que un nudo se le formara en la garganta. Momoko, su querida y linda alumna, en manos de ese psicópata.

Al llegar a la sala de estar se dejó caer en el sofá, y sintió sus ojos humedecerse. Podía sentir el miedo de Momoko en él, podía sentir los temblores de su cuerpo, podía sentirla diciendo su nombre, suplicando que fuera a rescatarla de donde sea que estuviese.

Pero… él no era ningún superhéroe, no podía volar, ni tenía una ridícula capa simbolizándolo como la justicia. Él era un hombre simplemente, un hombre que la amaba demasiado y quería protegerla de todos los peligros del mundo.

Sintió la mano de su hermano Butch sobre su hombro, y negó con la cabeza. Respiró profundamente, pasó ambas manos por su rostro frustrado y decidió retomar aquellas pistas que eran todo lo que tenían para rescatar a las chicas. Era todo lo que tenía para asegurarse de que _ella_ siguiera con vida, y era todo lo que tenía para saber que volvería a su lado, a comer kilos y kilos de chocolate. Realmente deseaba eso.

* * *

Gracias a todos por la espera, nos leemos el siguiente capítulo.

Respuestas a los reviews:

**HiimekoO3:** Hola, gracias por el review. Ya ves que, Momoko y Miyako no están muy lejos de Dumah. La llamada suplicante tendrá que esperar.

**OFIXD:** ¡Gracias por el review!

**dark moon 00:** ¡Estoy absolutamente de acuerdo! Es un cobarde. Pero un cobarde muy astuto. Gracias por el review.

**MusicFan Banana:** Sí, es trágica la situación por la que están pasando. No te preocupes es normal que tengamos cosas que hacer, ¡miráme a mí, actualizando a las 9:56 de la noche del día Domingo! Ja, ja... ok me tranquilizo. Gracias por el review.

**01'-Samara Voorhees-'14:** Bueno, de traumas no sé. Pero sí que la están pasando mal. Y completamente de acuerdo con tu comentario de la escuela y el trabajo, lamentablemente somos esclavas de ellos. Ja, ja. Gracias por el review.

**powerdark:** Gracias por el review.

**GirlPerfume:** Lamento haberte echo llorar. Me he puesto feliz, debido a que tu internet me ama, dile que es amor correspondido ja, ja. Gracias por el review.

**scheibe:** ¿Sexy? ¿Cuándo arrojó el papel? Ja, ja... cierto. Jamás lo pensé de esa forma. Gracias por el review, saludos a tus amigas.

**Lucy B Matsudaira:** Muchas gracias por el review, y por el cumplido.

**R**eviews?


	36. Chapter XXXVI

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Hola queridos lectores! (as)! Este capítulo es más largo que los habituales y tendría que serlo, es decir... me tomé mis días de vacaciones. Les he adelantado el capítulo debido al retraso que tuve, espero disfruten de la lectura y espero merecerme un review por ello. Gracias a todos por tomarse su tiempo de leer esta historia, que cada día trato de hacerla más interesante.

**Warning!:** Lenguaje inapropiado, OoC, Suspenso, Lime, Lemmon, Pedofilia.

Kaoru (16) Butch (22)

Momoko (17) Brick (24)

Miyako (16) Boomer (20)

**F**anfic Dedicado a: Marinav92

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z NO me pertenecen. Lo único que me pertenece es el trama de este fanfic.

**Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z © Yoko Kamio**

* * *

**๋****• **Pasante **๋****•**

**๋****• **By_PerFecTHeLL**๋****•**

Fue un momento muy aterrador, cuando unas extrañas luces aparecieron frente a ellas aturdiéndolas. Llevaban horas en la oscuridad o al menos así sentían ellas.

Momoko miró detenidamente el lugar en el que estaban, era una celda, tenía un retrete, bastante limpio a pesar de estar completamente húmedo el suelo. Una cama que realmente no hubiera servido de nada encontrarla, ya que a simple vista se veía lo húmeda que se encontraba. Ese lugar era frío, su cuerpo se estaba entumiendo y sabía que pronto dejaría de sentir varias partes de su cuerpo.

El respingo de Miyako llamó su atención, y se concentró un poco más a los extraños sonidos que se escuchaban a su alrededor. Pasos.

Alguien iba hacia donde estaban y eso la hacía estremecerse. Ese alguien probablemente era el loco quien las había secuestrado, el caminar de la persona que venía se hizo más fuerte. Momoko por inercia se arrinconó junto con Miyako donde estaba aquella cama individual, que chorreaba de lo húmeda que se encontraba.

Abrazó a Miyako fuertemente y sintió a la rubia apretar con sus manos su ropa. Un hombre se paró frente a ellas. Momoko lo observó aterrada, era un hombre calvo de grandes músculos y un parche en el ojo izquierdo. Una cicatriz en su mejilla le daba una apariencia espantosa.

Momoko quería decir algo, pero no podía estaba en shock.

—El jefe quiere ver a una de ustedes. —dijo el hombre, soltando una voz bastante dócil, desencajando con su apariencia. Momoko negó levemente con la cabeza, y se aferró más a Miyako, sintiéndola temblar.

—N-no… no nos sepa-pararan —dijo Momoko, respirando agitadamente como si hubiera hecho un gran esfuerzo por pronunciar esas palabras. Ver al hombre buscar entre varias llaves, provocó que el temblor en su cuerpo se hiciera más intenso.

Un fuerte tirón en su brazo hizo que se separara abruptamente de Miyako, gimoteando debido al dolor. Su cuerpo reaccionó una vez que aquel hombre hubo cerrado nuevamente la celda, Momoko empezó a forcejear con él, gritando desesperadamente el nombre de su amiga.

Mientras escuchaba la voz desesperada de Miyako llamándola, suplicando que no se la llevaran. Momoko empezó a forcejear, pero era en vano. Todos sus esfuerzos eran en vano, no podía vencer a aquel hombre.

En su recorrido miró varias celdas vacías, todo el lugar olía a moho, y al final de aquel gran pasillo miró unas escaleras de caracol. Volteó hacia atrás levemente para ver en que celda se había quedado Miyako pero era imposible recordar cual era, y se le hizo peor cuando el hombre apagó de un interruptor las luces del pasillo quedando todo en penumbras; Momoko al escuchar el grito de Miyako quiso volver, pero no pudo.

Los empujones que le daba el hombre no ayudaban en nada, y menos la punta de la pistola chocando contra su espalda a cada rato.

—Camina, camina… —le repetía constantemente el hombre, Momoko frunció el ceño al sentir los empujones hacerse más constantes, pero el miedo aun no desaparecía.

Al subir completamente las escaleras, se encontró con una puerta de madera, sus manos que antes eran aprisionadas por las manos del hombre fueron liberadas y esta vez fue una soga la que las mantuvo unidas.

La puerta fue abierta por aquel rufián, Momoko entrecerró los ojos al recibir un poco la luz natural y adaptó poco a poco su vista a aquel lugar. Su expresión de asombro no se hizo de esperar, era una gran biblioteca. Una de las bibliotecas más grandes que había visto en su vida, o al menos una de las bibliotecas hogareñas más grandes.

Estaba segura de que eso se trataba de una mansión, el jardín que se mostraba en la ventana, la hacían confirmar sus dudas.

Un cuerpo inconsciente en medio del suelo de aquella gran biblioteca la hizo recordar en donde estaba y se aterró al saber de quién se trataba. Era el padre de los pasantes, con un rastro de sangre en su hombro y frente. Momoko quiso correr hacia donde estaba él, pero no pudo porque una mano se poso en su brazo. Sosteniéndola.

Kaoru le había contado que se había llevado una sorpresa al saber que el padre del pasante Butch, era nadie más y nadie menos que Dumah Djim. Su escritor favorito. Momoko tampoco supo cómo ocultar su asombro ese día que se lo había contado.

Sus ojos se dirigieron al hombre que se encontraba de espalda, sentado en aquella gran silla de cuero giratoria. Apenas podía ver el cabello castaño, miró hacia atrás viendo la puerta por la que había salido, no ser una puerta precisamente sino un muro.

Era una entrada secreta a la parte subterránea de aquella casona, es por eso que se encontraba húmeda y probablemente por eso se filtraba el agua.

El sonido de una puerta abrirse llamó su atención, y miró a un muchacho entrar. Momoko contuvo la respiración, mientras varias lágrimas salieron de su rostro al ver de quien se trataba.

* * *

—He encontrado varios nombres relacionados con ese tipo. Bato Bruskolits. Pero simplemente hablan de cuantos asesinatos cometió, cuantos robos hizo, e… incluso como murió. Hay varios nombres relacionados pero no son familiares. Son más bien sus víctimas o sus cómplices.

Brick tronó su cuello, viendo la información del computador en donde estaba Boomer. Estaba cansado, su cuerpo pedía a gritos dormir, sus ojos se cerraban de vez en cuando y unas grandes ojeras se encontraban adornándolos. Pero su cerebro, su cerebro quería seguir.

Muchos nombres pasaban ante sus ojos, miró a Kaoru pasar a la sala de estar. Sentándose en un sofá en silencio. Se estiró un momento, y caminó hacia ella. Butch no se encontraba en ese momento, había ido a investigar de otras fuentes. Policía, hospital, incluso los expedientes económicos revisarían si era necesario.

— ¿Quieres comer algo? —dijo Brick, sabiendo de antemano la posible respuesta de ella. Y como lo supuso, ella no se molestó ni en contestar. Sólo negó con la cabeza, y Brick entrecerró sus ojos. Sabía cómo se sentía, lo sabía.

Ese infeliz secuestró a Momoko para desconcertarlo a él, para que no se pudiera concentrar. Pero… había algo que no entendía.

Sus ojos se agrandaron un poco al adivinar la posible respuesta, pero no podía creerlo. Aun así, tenía que salir a confirmarlo. Trató de mantenerse lo más tranquilo posible, para no alterar a Kaoru y mucho menos a Boomer. Se dirigió a la cocina, viendo a ambos de reojo. Se sirvió un poco de vino, lo bebió de un solo sorbo. Mientras tostaba un poco de pan y sacaba unas cuantas frutas, todo lo ordeno en una bandeja, llevándoselo a Kaoru.

—No tengo…

—Tienes que comer. Sé que la situación es jodida, pero… tienes que hacerlo por mi sobrino.

Brick la miró seriamente, esperando que eso resultara. Y gracias a Dios sí resultó. Kaoru empezó a comer, tranquilamente.

—Brick…—escuchó a Boomer, saliendo de sus pensamientos. — ¿Estás bien? ¿Se te ha ocurrido algo? ¿Has recordado a alguien?

Brick entreabrió sus labios para contestar, pero lo único que pudo decir fue…

—Nada. Pero, saldré un momento.

— ¿A dónde iras?

—Al hospital. —dijo Brick, sonando bastante tranquilo. Agarró su chaqueta, se la puso. Tomó su cartera, por si le pedían identificación o algo por el estilo.

—Pero… Butch ya ha ido…—la voz de Kaoru por primera vez se hizo presente, Brick sonrió levemente, acarició aquel cabello negro alborotado, tan parecido al de su hermano.

—Tranquila, yo iré a visitar a alguien que quizás sean nuestras respuestas a este dilema. O al menos nos dé las posibles respuestas —se puso a su altura y puso su mano sobre el hombro de ella—. Te juró que traeremos a Momoko y a Miyako devuelta. Así que trata de mantenerte tranquila.

Sus palabras tuvieron efecto en Kaoru, ya que ésta se sonrojó un poco y sus ojos se humedecieron como si estuviera a punto de llorar pero ninguna lágrima recorrió su mejilla.

—Confió en ustedes. Toda mi confianza está en ustedes. —dijo Kaoru con un hilo de voz, que le hizo entender que se estaba esforzando.

—Y no te defraudaremos. Bien, me voy… Boomer quédate aquí, cuida a Kaoru y sigue recolectando información.

—Brick…

—Estaré bien. —dijo Brick sonriéndole, quería tranquilizarlo al igual que a Kaoru; pero con Boomer era más difícil. —Volveré rápido. Lo prometo.

Miró a su hermano rubio asentir, y esa fue la señal para que saliera de aquella mansión que ahora parecía el lugar más inseguro del mundo. Pero que a la vez, era el más seguro que podían encontrar.

Era contradictorio, era confuso, pero así lo consideraba él.

El BMW hizo rechinar las llantas al momento de frenarse debido a un semáforo. Brick miró rápidamente hacia los lados por el retrovisor. Pero era en vano, si estaba buscando sospechosos era totalmente inútil.

Todo el mundo era sospechoso en ese momento. La luz roja cambió, haciéndolo suspirar de alivio. Sus nervios habían desaparecido y ahora lo invadía cierta determinación. Apretó el volante con fuerza y sintió la rabia invadirlo.

Momoko, ¿cómo estaría Momoko? Seguramente se encontraría aterrorizada. Seguramente estaría pensando en él, en su madre y en su pequeña hermana.

Brick miró aquel letrero que anunciaba el hospital Hokomeda, un hospital de personas ricas y prestigiosas. Ese hospital era reconocido en toda la ciudad, si no es que en todo Japón. Brick aceleró un poco y se estacionó en algún lugar cercano a la entrada, sin obstruir el pasó de las ambulancias.

Cerró su automóvil y se fijo a ambos lados, esperando ver a alguien sospechoso. Pero nada, lo único que se veía eran los guardias de seguridad, varios ancianos saliendo y personas que él recordaba haber visto en alguna de aquellas fiestas pomposas que hacía su padre.

—Buenas tardes. —saludó Brick a la recepcionista, mientras ésta lo miraba sonriente.

—Buenas tardes, joven Akamiya. ¡Vaya clima! ¿No cree?

—Ni que lo diga.

— ¿Ha venido a consulta? —Brick miró a la joven por un momento, y negó con la cabeza, sonriendo un poco forzado.

—En realidad, he venido de visita. Quisiera ver a… Suzuki Arakami. —dijo Brick sonriendo levemente, tenía una sospecha. Una grandiosa y peligrosa sospecha.

Fue en ese momento cuando un tipo con expresión extraña y de bata blanca se apareció, recorriendo con una perturbadora prisa. Iba muy apurado como si quisiera pasar desapercibido, Brick se le quedó viendo por su forma de vestir sabía que se trataba de un doctor. Pero, había algo extraño en él que lo hacía destacar de los demás hombres de bata blanca que estaban a su alrededor.

—Disculpe… ¿quién es él? No lo había visto antes. —trató de que su voz no mostrará ningún interés por saber la respuesta.

—Oh, es el doctor Bunzo. Apenas ingresó al hospital.

Las pupilas de Brick se dilataron, sintió su corazón latir rápidamente, tenía miedo y la adrenalina que estaba sintiendo subía cada vez más. Contuvo la respiración y las cosas parecieron ir más lentas, como en aquellas películas de acción que tanto había visto cada vez que la cosa se ponía peligrosa o hacían algo extremo.

El hombre lo había volteado a ver, y su tez palideció. Aumentando el paso, lo cual había perturbado más a Brick.

—Joven Akamiya, me informan que el joven Suzuki ha sido dado de alta hace dos días.

Brick se tuvo que sostener del escritorio de la recepcionista la cual lo miró preocupada, pero Brick la ignoró y murmuró un "gracias", salió caminando lo más rápido que podía de ahí. Buscó al supuesto doctor, y lo miró en el estacionamiento eligiendo nerviosamente la llave.

—Hola Bunzo. —dijo Brick a espaldas del mencionado, el cual tiró las llaves al escuchar su voz. Lo volteó a ver con una expresión de terror en su rostro, pegándose hacia su mustang jet cobra como si eso fuera a evadir lo que iba a pasar a continuación.

—Bri-Brick… tanto tiempo.

—No finjas. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Quién te mando?

—Yo no… no sé de qué me hablas. Yo solo trabajo.

Brick lo miró fríamente, estaba de lo más cabreado con aquella situación. Pero, si su intuición no le fallaba de él podría sacar mucha información. Los ojos de Bunzo divagaron por el lugar y su labio inferior temblaba como si estuviera haciendo un frío inmenso.

—Creo que el respetado Doctor Bunzo me acompañara a dar una vuelta. —dijo Brick, mientras lo jalaba de la estúpida corbata fosforescente que llevaba. Se imaginó tantas formas de asesinarlo, pero no. Él no era como esos hombres, él no era ningún asesino. Pero, sí se metían con sus seres queridos podía hacer una excepción.

— ¡Yo no tengo nada que ver! —gritó de repente Bunzo, y empezó a respirar agitadamente. Brick mostró una sonrisa torcida, pero que definitivamente no mostraba nada de alegría.

Era de esas sonrisas rígidas que les sueles dar a los desconocidos, aquella hipocresía que sabes que llevas dentro y necesitas expresarla a través de alguien.

—Que interesante frase ha mencionado, mire que yo no he dicho nada.

Fue con estas palabras que puso punto final Brick a aquella patética discusión. El doctor no tenía escapatoria y Brick no le iba a dar oportunidad de tenerla, con solo una llamada podía hacer desaparecer su cedula profesional, si es que tenía alguna, y no lo pensaría dos veces si intentaba escapar.

Secuestro. Extorción. Suplantar a un doctor.

Todo iba contra él. Y por primera vez Brick sintió que estaba más cerca de descubrir a aquel maldito que le había arrebatado de su lado a su padre, a su alumna y a su querida Momoko.

* * *

El celular de Butch sonó, sobresaltándolo un poco. Butch suspiró al ver de quién se trataba, contestó lo más tranquilo que pudo mientras miraba dentro de su automóvil varios papeles llenos de información que había conseguido.

—Hola…

—Pa-pasante… pasante… —escuchó el sollozo de Momoko, abrió tanto los ojos que pensó que se le saldrían de la cara.

— ¡Momoko! ¡Momoko, ¿dónde estás?! —preguntó Butch, pero lo único que pudo oír fue el llanto de Momoko. Se frustró un poco pero trató de mantener la calma, miles de dudas se estaban instalando en su mente, confundiéndolo, nublando cada esperanza que le quedaba.

Escuchó una voz, la misma voz de aquel sujeto que intentaba acabar con ellos psicológicamente. Estaba con él, pero no podía preguntarle a Momoko directamente quien era. Sabía que la chica no tendría idea alguna del nombre de su secuestrador, y si la tenía el decírselo sólo le provocaría problemas.

De repente el llanto de Momoko cesó, y la escuchó más tranquila. Aunque supuso que la habían amenazado o algo por el estilo para que dejara de llorar.

—A miles de kilómetros estás buscando, mira que él no te está espiando. Tomando vino con serenidad, no parece que fuera el hijo de la maldad. Tú lo conoces bien… aunque probablemente, no te acuerdes de él. El exterior… el exterior… es un lugar peligroso…—los sollozos comenzaron de nuevo, y un golpe sordo se escuchó—… dime Butch, ¿qué tan bien tienes tu torso?

Butch escuchó un leve pitido y el corte de llamada. Lo había desconcertado la extraña pregunta, pero lo más importante es lo que había mencionado antes de ello, él lo conocía. Lo conocía y ahora todo tenía sentido. El idiota había cometido un grave error, haberle llamado de un número bastante conocido era bastante beneficioso para ellos. Ahora sabía quién era o más bien quien pretendía ser, el nombre casi hacía que le chasqueara su lengua.

Pero… no pudo pensar en más debido a que un auto se estacionó justo detrás de él, Butch miró por el rabillo de su ojo y tragó saliva al darse cuenta que era una camioneta llena de hombres. Podía contar como unos cuatro hombres, y esos eran sólo los que alcanzaba a ver.

No lo pensó dos veces, encendió rápidamente su auto y aceleró lo más que pudo, saliendo de ahí rápidamente. No es que fuera un cobarde, pero a veces lo más preferible era huir. Butch miró hacia el retrovisor y efectivamente, la camioneta iba detrás de él.

—De acuerdo, hora de poner en práctica lo que he visto en las películas.

Cambió de velocidades rápidamente, vagando por las calles de la ciudad tratando de perderlos. Sabía que no tardaría en recurrir la policía, pero simplemente no podía estacionarse, invitarles una taza de té o alguna cerveza a esos maniacos mientras esperaban tranquilamente a que vinieran a llevarlos presos.

Giró a su izquierda, a su derecha, y daba gracias a Dios que no se hubiera atravesado nadie en su camino en un momento tan crucial. Un disparo se hizo presente y ese fue el momento adecuado para que aquellas personas que deambulaban por ahí entraran en pánico.

—Joder…—dijo Butch, acelerando un poco más. Dando más giros, sin perderlos. Pasaron unos treinta minutos en cuanto se escucharon las sirenas de la policía acercándose.

Butch sonrió y otro disparo se hizo presente. Aceleró un poco más metiéndose al estacionamiento de un centro comercial, frenando repentinamente cuando estuvo al fondo de él. Su respiración se hizo más agitada y miró de nuevo por el retrovisor, ya no estaban. Ya no lo seguían.

Al igual que Butch ellos sabían que era peligroso encerrarse de esa manera, la policía no tardaba, y ahí era el lugar perfecto para encerrarlos definitivamente.

Butch abrió la puerta de su jaguar, y salió de él, dejando todo su cuerpo caerse al suelo. Estaba completamente sudado, y respiraba con dificultad. Sin embargo, estaba más enojado que asustado. Porque sabía que ellos le habían disparado para que se detuviera, para parar aquella loca carrera.

Lo que querían era lastimarlo, no matarlo. Ese mensaje le había dado ese hombre a través de Momoko.

— ¡Arakami! —gritó Butch, haciendo eco en el estacionamiento. El número que había aparecido en su celular, era el del pasante de música Arakami Suzuki. Es por eso que había contestado tan tranquilo, y es por eso que la llamada de Momoko lo había sorprendido.

Butch suspiró al ver llegar a las patrullas, y decidió mantenerse sereno. Tenía que mentir perfectamente, porque no sabía si uno de esos "policías" podía estar implicado con aquel psicópata.

* * *

—Eso es todo lo que quería saber. Gracias por su cooperación. —dijo Brick, sacando a Bunzo de su automóvil, lo había llevado a un lugar llano, se aseguró de dejarlo sin celular y sin dinero.

—N-no me pensarás dejar aquí, ¿eh? Brick… Brick… ¡Brick!

El pelirrojo cerró la puerta de su BMW, y arrancó. Al menos le daría el suficiente tiempo para llegar, contarle a sus hermanos lo que averiguó y salir inmediatamente al lugar que definiría todas sus respuestas o al menos gran parte de ellas.

—No te preocupes, Momoko. Todo estará bien. Padre, Miyako... Momoko los rescataré...—cerró por un par de segundos los ojos, y aceleró más. Probablemente el doctor Bunzo, le tomaría mucho trabajo volver a la ciudad. Le daba una semana para llegar, al menos a un lugar con servicio telefónico.

* * *

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? —preguntó Momoko, viendo al joven que se encontraba parado frente a ella. Mientras éste desviaba su mirada, Momoko frunció el ceño y comenzó a gritar.

—Silencio. —dijo de repente aquel hombre de voz ronca, haciendo estremecer a Momoko, pero sólo provocó que se enojara más.

— ¡Por qué demonios está haciendo esto! ¡Quién demonios eres para torturarlos de esta forma! ¡Maldito psico…! —su cara le ardió, pero no precisamente de coraje. Había sido abofeteada por el tipo calvo, quiso frotarse su mejilla pero no pudo debido al amarre en sus manos.

Todo estaba mal. Era uno de esos momentos en los que no sabía cómo reaccionar, cerró los ojos con todas sus fuerzas, si la iban a matar que lo hicieran de una vez. Pero… el que estuviera Miyako encerrada en aquel lugar, gritando su nombre, le daban ganas de luchar. Y eso es lo que haría, lucharía hasta el final.

Luchar hasta que su alma decidiera abandonarla. Porque es así como era ella, es así como eran las mujeres.

—Pasante Arakami… ¿por qué?

—Lo siento, Momoko. Lo siento… pero él es mi familia.

Los ojos de Momoko ya no pudieron más, sus lágrimas fluyeron por sus mejillas y agachó la cabeza pegándola al suelo.

—Interesante nombre que conseguiste, llévala a su celda. —escuchó hablar al tipo y Momoko lo volteó a ver, miró de nuevo al pasante Arakami y comprendió todo. Era mentira, todo su curriculum, sus estudios, incluso su nombre era una vil farsa.

¿Para qué? Seguramente se había hecho pasar por aquel mentado amigo del pasante Butch, para ganar su confianza y así poder observarlos de cerca. Por supuesto, era la única manera de que ellos supieran de lo suyo con Brick. En otra situación se sentiría avergonzada, pero en esos momentos sólo sentía una gran decepción hacia esa persona.

El hombre calvo la levantó sin ningún cuidado, Momoko no se quejó sintió algo espeso escurrirle por la frente, pero no se inmutó. Siguió caminando esta vez sin darle problemas al hombre calvo, Momoko volteó levemente hacia donde estaban los dos hombres, grabó en su mente el rostro de aquel hombre que se encontraba sentado detrás del escritorio; mientras le dedicaba una mirada de decepción al pasante Arakami o como se llamara en esos momentos.

Las luces se volvieron a iluminar por aquel gran pasillo, mientras recorrían iba observando todo con cuidado. Cada celda tenía una diminuta ventana, la cual se encontraba protegida con varios barrotes que parecían irrompibles. Es por eso que habían visto los relámpagos, debía admitir que el diseño de esa casa en donde estaban era demasiado raro, por no decir antiguo.

Momoko se detuvo al mismo tiempo que el hombre, quien le abrió la puerta y rió burlonamente empujándola a propósito al momento en que ella entraba. Escuchó el crujido de la puerta cerrarse y miró la cara aterrorizada de Miyako, seguramente le había preocupado la herida que tenía en la cabeza; su amiga rubia siempre había mostrado preocupación extrema por cosas pequeñas.

—Momoko…—el tono de voz de Miyako la hizo sonreír levemente, y después todo se volvió oscuro. Perdió el conocimiento.

* * *

Perdonen por no responder sus reviews esta vez, aun así les agradezco que los dejen. Hacen que mi inspiración no me abandone.

**R**eviews?


	37. Chapter XXXVII

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Hola queridos lectores! (as)! Muy pocas palabras, pero demasiado frustrantes. Con eso comienzo el capítulo, perdón por la tardanza, ahora que estoy (¡Por fin!) de vacaciones espero ponerme al corriente con los capítulos, pensé que nunca iba a acabar el capítulo 37 pero ¡Bum! La canción de Nothing to lose, hizo que mi inspiración subiera. Si quieren escuchar la canción, pueden buscarla en youtube o buscarla en mi página (Perfect Hell FF) que está adjunta en alguna de mis notas. Ahora sí, espero que les guste el capítulo.

**Warning!:** Lenguaje inapropiado, OoC, Suspenso, Lime, Lemmon, Pedofilia.

Kaoru (16) Butch (22)

Momoko (17) Brick (24)

Miyako (16) Boomer (20)

**F**anfic Dedicado a: Marinav92

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z NO me pertenecen. Lo único que me pertenece es el trama de este fanfic.

**Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z © Yoko Kamio**

* * *

**๋****• **Pasante **๋****•**

**๋****• **By_Perfect Hell**๋****•**

Kaoru abrió la regadera permitiendo que el agua fría hiciera estremecer su piel. Ya casi acaba el día, y no tenían noticias de Butch ni de Brick. ¿Y si los habían capturado? No, era imposible.

Si los hubieran capturado probablemente el psicópata ya se hubiera comunicado con Boomer.

Kaoru entrecerró sus ojos, quedándose pensativa por un momento. Las gotas frías recorrían su cuerpo con libertad, y en cierto modo la hacían sentir un poco más tranquila. Ella también había leído las pistas, pero no comprendía nada. Lo único que entendía es que ese tipo era hijo del tipo al que había matado Butch, pero… ¿por qué cobrar venganza por alguien muerto? ¿Por qué hasta ahora?

Kaoru negó con la cabeza, provocando que se mareara un poco. Puso sus manos sobre la pared para sostenerse, Kaoru se recargó sobre su espalda y se dejó caer lentamente, haciendo que sus glúteos quedaran sobre el frío suelo.

Cerró sus ojos lentamente, y sin que pudiera evitarlo empezó a llorar. Al recordar la expresión de horror de la madre y de la hermanita de Momoko, sin mencionar lo mal que se había puesto la abuelita de Miyako. Ahora se encontraban ahí, en la mansión Akamiya, esperando a que aquel ser sin corazón llamará para informarles si seguían vivas o no.

—Ya no quiero… no quiero… que… pase esto…—dijo Kaoru para sí misma, entre sollozos. Limpiaba su nariz con su misma mano, sorbiendo a cada rato el flujo nasal que escurría debido a las lágrimas.

Primero había perdido a su padre, después estuvo a punto de ser alejada de Butch, y ahora sus amigas. Agarró su cabello frustrada y lo apretó con fuerza que creyó que un poco más y lo arrancaría.

Ahogó un grito para evitar que la escucharan y se preocuparan más. No quería causar preocupaciones, por lo que se tenía que controlar, por su bien y por el de su bebé.

Kaoru abrió sus ojos lentamente, y miró el agua caer sobre el suelo. Empezó a recordar todo lo que le había dicho Butch, acerca de su pasado, lo que había hecho, como sufrió debido a la muerte de su madre y la hostilidad de su padre.

Se levantó del suelo, cerró el grifo del agua y salió de ahí cubriéndose con la toalla. Miró detenidamente el cuarto de Butch, lleno de pinturas tétricas, con una que otra fotografía autografiada de algunos de los mejores deportistas que ella conocía y algunos que nunca había visto en su vida. Fue lentamente hasta su mochila que se encontraba tirada en el suelo al lado de aquella cama llena de sabanas verde jade, Kaoru la observó tomándola por primera vez desde que había llegado a la mansión.

—Padre… ayúdame. —dijo Kaoru, sintiendo como la toalla caía al suelo, sentándose en medio de la cama, viendo el pequeño bulto que se veía alrededor de su vientre.

Abrió su mochila, sin tomarle mucha importancia a su desnudez y la vació viendo entre varios libros el de Dumah Djim.

Acarició la portada sintiendo entre sus dedos las diferentes texturas que habían utilizado para crear el libro. Lo abrió en cualquier página y comenzó a leer.

_"Lo miré, miré como se desvanecía en el aire. Sentí ganas de vomitar, pero no lo hice. Aun sentía el revoltijo en mi interior, las tripas enredándose entre mi estómago provocándolo más y más… mi cerebro a punto de estallar. Mi corazón yendo cada vez más rápido. Si él estuviera aquí. Si él estuviera aquí, seguramente no tendría está terrible sensación de estarme desvaneciendo en el aire también. _

_Fue un golpe duro, pero lo comprendí todo: me estaba volviendo loca. Loca. Tal como me lo habían dicho mis amigos, mi novio, mis padres… estaba perdiendo el sentido. Estaba en un estado de demencia total."_

Kaoru abrió tantos los ojos que pensó que se le saldrían del rostro. Fue cuando comprendió todo, comprendió realmente que es lo que estaba pasando. Comprendió porque habían secuestrado a Momoko y… porque a Miyako.

Se levantó tan rápido de la cama que pensó que se desmayaría, pero logró sostenerse de un mueble. En cuanto sintió más estabilidad, se paró firmemente y buscó su celular con la mirada.

_—La casa en la que vivían…—preguntó Kaoru a Butch, acurrucada en su pecho aferrándose cada vez más a él—. ¿Aun sigue siendo suya?_

_—No, me parece que mi padre hizo que uno de sus abogados la vendiera después de la muerte de mi madre. Aun no sé a quién se la vendió pero supongo que alguien con una buena postura económica. _

Kaoru sostuvo su cabeza y caminó hacia donde estaba su celular, lo tomó y sintió su respiración hacerse un poco más agitada, empezó a buscar un número en especial.

_—El otro sujeto… ¿lo volvieron a ver? _

_—Me parece que quedó loco o algo así, ahorita ha de estar en algún manicomio o yo que sé._

Kaoru miró el nombre que se mostraba en la pantalla de su celular, su mano tembló y dudo un momento antes de pulsar la tecla para marcar; sin embargo, después de unos segundos lo hizo.

* * *

Butch llegó a la mansión al mismo tiempo que Brick, lo cual lo sorprendió. Se bajó del auto, y se acercó a él, viendo en sus ojos una chispa de victoria; sin embargo, el miedo que sentía también sobresalía en esos profundos "pozos" rojos.

No sabía realmente si decirle o no acerca de lo de la llamada de Momoko desde el celular de Arakami. Lo mejor sería esperar a que estuvieran todos, Brick se sentiría más fuerte en presencia de todos, y, probablemente él también.

Sin embargo, lo pálido que estaba después de la persecución con la que había tenido que lidiar, no era para exagerar.

Butch sabía que su hermano también tenía muchas cosas que contarle. Podía observar a la perfección la respiración agitada de su hermano mayor, se llegó a preguntar si él había sido perseguido al igual que él, pero deshizo esa idea al notar en sus ojos cierta inquietud que también comenzaba a invadirlo a él.

—Hay muchas cosas que tengo que contarles.

Butch sonrió levemente, no de felicidad, ni siquiera una sonrisa amarga, era una sonrisa a la que él consideraría una de las peores.

Una sonrisa inexpresiva, la sonrisa de un muerto en vida.

Era verdad que su padre lo llegaba a irritar demasiado, pero lo quería lo cual lo hacía sentirse jodidamente mal.

—Entremos…—escuchó por primera vez hablar a Brick, su voz había temblado un poco, haciendo que la voz de él amenazara con quebrarse al momento de pronunciar alguna palabra.

—De acuerdo.

Butch entró junto con Brick, mirando a la madre de Kaoru abrazando a la madre de Momoko. Dai miraba las pistas esparcidas con interés, aunque para Butch era más que claro que no entendía nada. Shou se aferraba fuertemente a la falda de su madre, al igual que la pequeña niña Akatsutsumi.

Y Boomer, estaba pálido y agotado. Butch entrecerró los ojos y buscó con la mirada a Kaoru, sentía cierta paranoia cuando no la veía, ya que pensaba que probablemente ya estaba en manos de aquel tipo desquiciado.

—Hemos llegado. —dijo Butch después de un momento, al ver que nadie notaba sus presencias. El ruido de la silla de Boomer al caer, hizo que le diera migraña, pero no dijo absolutamente nada.

Todos se reunieron a alrededor de aquella mesa caoba, que hasta ahora era la única que parecía ser el lugar más seguro en donde dejar esparcidas las pistas. Antes de continuar, Butch no pudo evitar preguntar por Kaoru…

—Se está bañando, dijo que volvería en unos momentos. —dijo Mitsuko con tranquilidad, a pesar de sus ojos ojerosos y de lo pálida que se veía aun conservaba aquella fortaleza que Butch conocía desde la primera vez que la había visto.

— ¿Y bien? —preguntó Boomer, con un nudo en la garganta.

Butch volteó a ver a Brick, sería mejor que su hermano mayor hablara primero, ya que seguramente la noticia podría perturbarlo y borraría toda información importante que pudiera estar en su cerebro en ese momento.

Miró a su hermano humedecer sus labios, y empezar a relatar lo que le había sucedido.

* * *

Kaoru salió en silencio del cuarto de Butch, llevando consigo su preciado libro. Se acercó despacio al escuchar unas voces provenir de la sala de estar, se detuvo y escuchó todo con cuidado. Se escuchaba como si estuviesen gritando, así que no le costaba nada de trabajo el averiguar qué es lo que decían en lo que parecía ser una agitada conversación.

— ¡Estás loco! ¡Nos debiste llamar!

—Claro Brick, para que los encontraran también la policía y les hicieran miles de preguntas. Sin mencionar, que los perros de aquel bastardo tiraban a matarme.

Kaoru se cubrió la boca con su mano, antes de que pudiera emitir algún sonido que la delatara que estaba ahí. Era más que evidente que algo le había sucedido a Butch, y por la ira de Brick era obvio que se trataba de algo malo.

—Esos hijos de puta. —dijo Dai, chasqueando la lengua. Kaoru abrió lentamente la puerta, esperando que no escucharan el sonido de la misma, las voces se escuchaban con más claridad e incluso su corazón había empezado a escucharse también.

Miles de dudas la invadían, si estaba equivocada no sería cuestión de pedir perdón y olvidar su error. Si estaba equivocada podría costarle la vida a una persona, incluyendo a una de las que más quería en el mundo entero.

Apretó su libro contra su pecho, sabía que lo que estaba haciendo era una acción bastante temeraria. Pero, era lo mejor que podía hacer; ella no era de las personas que solían esperar pacíficamente para ver si el problema se resolvía o no.

Kaoru era consciente de su estado actual, un embarazo no era para tomarlo a la ligera; pero con las cosas como estaban probablemente acabaría abortando a su hijo o algo así. Tantas presiones, tantas cosas que invadían su mente y no la dejaban razonar como era debido.

Kaoru cerró la puerta suavemente, se dirigió rápidamente al cuarto de Butch y cogió su mochila, se deshizo del estúpido vestido que la hacía sentir cómoda, tomó su sudadera un pantalón ajustable, escribió una nota sobre el libro, subrayando algunas palabras que ella creía conveniente y salió de ahí sin decirle nada a nadie.

Ella estaba embarazada, era consciente de ello. Pero, no hacía falta decir que ella era una embarazada demente.

* * *

—No podéis dejarlo, ya has tenido suficiente…

— ¿Qué ya he tenido suficiente? La palabra suficiente no encaja para nada.

Arakami miró aquel hombre de rostro inexpresivo y mirada sombría llevarse un puro a la boca, por momentos deseo que el humo lo hiciera colapsar pero no tenía tan buena suerte como para hacerlo.

—Hermano, ella no tiene nada…

—Ella era mi principal objetivo, además… fue la cierva que buscó ser comida por el tigre, no el tigre quien la cazó. ¿Cómo rechazar la oferta cuando el tigre muere de hambre?

—No entiendo, ya los has hecho sufrir lo suficiente. Esto es cruel.

—Cruel es una palabra fea, llamémosle diversión insana. ¿No te estáis divirtiendo?

Arakami negó levemente con la cabeza y desvió la mirada, no es que fuera un santo. El hecho de reemplazar a alguien era mucho, él prácticamente le había robado la vida a alguien más y lo estaba haciendo de nuevo pero de forma diferente, ya no tendría que pagar una cirugía plástica de millones de dólares ni tendría que desaparecer un cuerpo entero de todo Japón sin levantar sospechas.

No es que la policía fuera denigrante, era muy buena a su parecer. Daban un buen servicio, que incluso algunas veces temía que descubrieran todo lo malo que estaban haciendo.

Pero él no podía opinar, sólo debía acatar órdenes. Seguir su vida tal como la quisiera dirigir aquel hombre.

—Lo estamos haciendo por papá, ¿recuerdas?

—Ni siquiera mi padre hubiera llegado a esto.

Arakami escuchó un extraño sonido, y sus ojos se dilataron al ver que su propio hermano había levantado su mano derecha apuntándole con un arma; su cuerpo tembló y un zumbido pasó rozando su oreja, dejándolo un poco ensordecido. Lo siguiente que vio fue a su hermano soplando la punta de su arma.

—Saca toda esa basura de tu mente. No me vengas con moralidad, no vengas a pedirme piedad y sobre todo, no tengas miedo. Este mundo Arakami, está podrido al igual que las personas; así que es mejor que te guardes tus discursos de moralidad y deseches aquellos pensamientos de deslealtad, ¿me entiendes?

Arakami sólo podía asentir ante las palabras de aquel hombre, no podía hacer más. Era un cobarde.

* * *

—Kaoru, ¿te has quedado dor…?

Butch abrió la puerta de su habitación, estaba vacía. Su corazón se aceleró rápidamente, entró y empezó a buscarla desesperadamente, pero era inútil. Kaoru se había ido o alguien la había secuestrado.

No, no, no… esto no podía estarle pasando. Butch recorrió visualmente la habitación pero no había nada que valiese la pena.

Un grito desesperado quiso aparecer, pero antes de que lo diese, miró un libro en medio de su cama, con un papel escrito. Sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder, y por primera vez, sintió deseos de golpear a Kaoru.

Salió de ahí lo más rápido que pudo, junto con sus hermanos. Sin dar explicaciones, sólo arrastrándolos con él.

Kaoru era estúpida, era una gran estúpida. Pero aun así, por más estúpida que fuese, no iba a permitir que nadie se la arrebatara de su lado. Eso jamás.

* * *

**R**eviews?

**blakefire love:**

Arakami siempre tendrá ese aire de sospechas, incluso yo llegué a sospechar de él. Jaja, pero como puedes ver no tiene de todo la culpa. Gracias por el review.

**Nicolet Ayala:**

Muchas gracias por tu review, cariño.

**MOMOKO012:**

Hola, primero que nada gracias por seguir mi historia. Lo siguiente que quiero aclarar es que: no sé quien te haya dicho o por qué pensaste que esta historia era de alguien más. Esta historia es mía, propiedad de Perfect Hell de Fanfiction, si la vez en algún otro lado por favor hazmelo saber para reportarla, ya que eso es plagio. La verdad no sabía si agradecerte por tu review o no, pero después de todo eres una lectora y agradezco que sigas mi historia. Pero comentarios como: ¿quién es el verdadero autor de la historia? Me hacen sentir increíblemente mal. Como ya dije, el verdadero y único autor de la historia soy yo, y los únicos futuros capítulos que verán serán los que aun continúan dentro de mi cerebro y que iré escribiendo día a día con mis propias manos e ideas. Simplemente eso. Y por último no acepto sugerencias de los acontecimientos futuros, y espero esto no te moleste. Ya sabré si escribo alguna pequeña riña entre Momoko y Brick, pero como digo acepto críticas constructivas, no sugerencias de acontecimientos futuros. Gracias por tu review y lamento haberlo respondido públicamente, pero no tienes (o eso pienso) cuenta en FF, es por eso que lo hago publico. Gracias de nuevo, y espero te haya gustado el capítulo.

**Azahara:**

Gracias por el review. :)

**Super lady yasha:**

Gracias por el review, y como ya he leído en varios reviews. Arakami es muy sospechoso, jaja.


	38. Chapter XXXVIII

**N**otas de la autora: Hola, queridos lectores, lamento el retraso de nuevo. He tenido muchos sucesos que me impiden continuar con "Pasante" o con una de mis otras historias, he estado recibiendo muchas exigencias en la página de Perfect Hell FF en facebook, y gracias a ellas me he apresurado a terminar el capítulo lo más pronto posible. Espero que les gusté, ya que a mí en lo personal me ha gustado mucho. Gracias por todo su apoyo y... nos leemos pronto.

**W**arning!: Lenguaje inapropiado, Lime, Lemmon, OoC, Pedofilia, OC, Suspenso.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z NO me pertenecen. Lo único de mi propiedad es el trama de esta historia.

**Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z © Yoko Kamio**

* * *

**๋****• **Pasante **๋****•**

**๋****• **By_Perfect Hell**๋****•**

—Por aquí está bien. —indicó Kaoru al taxista, sacó unos cuantos yenes y le pagó, bajándose inmediatamente del vehículo antes de que hiciera alguna pregunta. Miró por todos lados, y sintió por tercera vez el vibrador de su celular.

Era Butch, no tenía que mirar siquiera la pantalla para confirmarlo. Kaoru no podía estar sin hacer nada, no era parte de ella esperar que su Dios hiciera algo por su propia cuenta.

Miró el lugar en el que la había dejado el taxista, volteó hacia a todos lados y entró enseguida a una mercería que estaba al cruzar la calle. Los productos que ofrecían eran de baja calidad e incluso algunos comestibles estaban caducados, Kaoru cogió una botella de alcohol, un paquete de algodón, un martillo, una cuerda, clavos, un bate, unas vendas y unas galletas de chocolate–no caducadas– junto con una botella de agua.

— ¿Es todo? —preguntó la mujer que mascaba chicle de una forma bastante vulgar, su expresión era de aburrimiento; Kaoru sabía que esa mujer sólo quería irse a casa lejos de ese sucio lugar.

No la culpaba, el pueblo al que había llegado hace un par de minutos se notaba sin vida. Incluso cuando llegó, pudo notar a varias personas mayores asomarse desde sus ventanales.

Era un lugar muy rústico, pero era lo suficientemente grande como para perderse. No significaba que no hubiera personas caminando por las calles, pero al contrario de la ciudad, parecía que las personas sólo salían porque la necesidad los obligaba. A pesar de ello las casas eran demasiado grandes, y muy lindas, pero probablemente sólo vivían un montón de ancianos, venerables, pero ancianos después de todo.

—Es todo. Ah… bueno, tiene de casualidad… ¿pimienta?

* * *

— ¿Cómo sabes qué va para allá?

Butch aceleró un poco más, dando gracias al cielo que la carretera estuviera completamente despejada.

—No lo sé realmente, Brick. Pero… si es verdad lo que puso Kaoru en la carta, entonces… creo que no nos queda mucho tiempo para resolver este estúpido juego. Y lo más importante, para salvarla… no sólo a ella, a mi padre, a Momoko y a Miyako.

Butch se sobresaltó al sentir la vibración de su teléfono, su pecho se le comprimió al pensar que era el secuestrador con la nueva noticia de que ahora tenía a Kaoru de rehén.

Pero el ver quien le estaba llamando, sólo hizo que su corazón palpitara más fuertemente debido a la angustia. Era el número de Kaoru, Butch contestó y su cuerpo se sintió un poco más aliviado al escuchar la voz de su _muñequita_.

— ¡Kaoru, joder… qué mierda pasa por tu cabeza, dónde estás exactamente, iré por…!

—Butch, guarda silencio no te hablé para que me regañaras. En primer lugar ya sabes dónde estoy, aun no llego allá, pero estoy como a diez minutos si me voy caminando.

—Kaoru…

—Butch, cállate y escúchame. Tienes que llamar a la policía, tienes que hacerlo. Decirles a donde se deben de dirigir, ellos llegaran justo a tiempo.

—No puedo, si hago eso, las matarán…

—Confía en mí.

—Confié en ti y te escapaste sin decirme nada, ¿cómo quieres que lo haga ahora?

—Te dejé una carta. — Butch escuchó el suspiro de Kaoru, sabía que la había herido con sus palabras pero no lo podía evitar. El pánico que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, era como aquella vez en que pensó que perdería a sus hermanos e incluso su vida, era como revivir aquel día en que cayeron juntos por la cascada y pensó que la perdería, Butch tenía miedo y eso lo frustraba e impacientaba.

— ¡Tú sabes a lo que me refiero! —se exasperó, Butch no tenía ni puta idea de lo que pasaba por la mente de Kaoru, corrección por la peligrosa mente de Kaoru.

—Oye, sólo una vez más… prometo que todo estará bien ¿sí? Ahora tienes que hacer todo lo que te digo, confía en mí.

* * *

Momoko despertó y sintió una tela presionando su herida, podía sentir el respirar pausado de su amiga rubia.

—Mi…Miya…—murmuró Momoko, pero no pudo pronunciar su nombre. Su cabeza le punzaba fuertemente, era como tener un taladro perforándole la cabeza.

El sonido de una gotera en alguna parte de aquel horroroso sitio hacía eco, Momoko frotó sus ojos a pesar de saber que por más que los frotara no vería nada en aquel lugar de penumbras.

—Ah…

Un quejido hizo que se levantará de golpe, Momoko tanteó en el suelo y ahí estaba su amiga, tirada junto a ella durmiendo.

Sin embargo, ese quejido no podía haber venido de ella, no. Los quejidos seguían escuchándose, era la voz de un hombre.

— ¿Se-señor Dumah? —dijo Momoko con una voz casi inaudible, debido a las pocas fuerzas que tenía. Los quejidos cesaron pero nadie contestó, Momoko empezó a mover a Miyako tratando de despertarla, ésta se removió un poco y se levantó para ver a quien había interrumpido su reconfortante sueño.

Momoko sabía que Miyako había estado esperando despertar en su hogar, junto con su abuela, dándole los buenos días de una forma tan cálida y gentil.

—Momoko… ¿cómo estás? —susurró Miyako, casi se podía percibir los temblores de su cuerpo por el tono de su voz.

—Mal, me duele la cabeza.

Un ruido hizo que se sobresaltaran, esta vez no era un trueno, ni siquiera eran aquellos malditos que las habían secuestrado; eran pasos y quejidos angustiantes. Momoko sintió las manos de Miyako apretar su brazo, el miedo también estaba amenazando con invadirla a ella pero se tranquilizó.

Nada ganarían con asustarse. El tener miedo no haría que estuvieran a salvo, el miedo no las sacaría de ahí y Momoko estaba consciente de ello.

— ¿Qué haremos? —preguntó Miyako, que aun seguía aferrada fuertemente al brazo de su mejor amiga.

—Salir, debemos encontrar la forma de salir de aquí.

Momoko empezó a tantear el suelo, Miyako siguiéndola también empezó a ayudar. El grito de terror de Miyako al tocar un ratón que pasaba por ahí hizo que Momoko se sobresaltara.

— ¿Qué paso?

—Una rata.

Momoko miró con dificultad, tratando de ubicar a aquel pequeño roedor. Las luces se encendieron de repente y Momoko cerró con fuerza los ojos volviéndolos a abrir en un par de segundos, miró como la rata se escabullía debajo de aquella cama húmeda e inservible que había.

Escuchó aquellas pisadas acercarse, eran tan penetrantes que pareciesen taladros perforando su cabeza. O más bien pareciesen el ritmo de la muerte, sí, era más adecuado llamarlos así. Ese sonido tan aterrador, que cada vez que lo escuchaban sabían que algo malo iba a pasar. Algo que no se podía evitar.

Momoko sintió las manos temblorosas de Miyako jalar su brazo, y en ese momento, cayó al suelo. Miró a Miyako cerrar los ojos y comprendió, que lo mejor era "permanecer dormidas". Aunque probablemente el hombre le aventaría agua helada para despertarlas si se llegase a enojar por aquella acción suya.

—Maldición, que hijo de puta… a parte de esas mocosas también me tengo que encargar del maldito enfermo mental.

El hombre hablaba en voz alta sin pudor alguno, Momoko escuchaba con atención sin abrir los ojos. No comprendía nada, y realmente no quería comprender… pero si no se equivocaba, había alguien más a parte de ellas dos y Dumah Djim.

Había alguien que probablemente, era la causa de toda esa situación. Pero Momoko, no estaba tan segura si deseaba conocerlo.

* * *

—Hay cosas que puedes y no puedes hacer en la vida, pero siempre elegimos las que no podemos y acabamos rindiéndonos. Acabamos perdiendo. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?

Dumah miró a aquel chico, que podría ser su hijo debido a la diferencia de edad que se marcaba entre ambos. Sin embargo, el viejo escritor pensaba que si él fuese su hijo, probablemente él estaría más que muerto en ese momento.

—No contradeciré eso, pero… también es cierto que… uno tiene la opción de que manera vivir.

Un resoplido salió de los labios de aquel hombre, no podía describir muy bien si el sonido que produjo fue el de una risa o un chasquido, pero sí podía sentir la frustración de aquella habitación sobre sus hombros. Era sofocante.

Pensar que su antigua casa sería su prisión, casi lo hacía reír.

—Te equivocas, uno no elige como debe vivir. El mundo se mueve, provocando que cambie constantemente, mientras tú… tú simplemente vas desvaneciéndote poco a poco. Sucesos van y vienen, mientras eres victima de la crueldad de las personas. Es decir, mírate… atado de manos y secuestrado. Tú no elegiste esto, ¿verdad?

Dumah no contestó nada, dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana y sonrió levemente. Era una sonrisa llena de amargura, aquellas como las que brindaba después del fallecimiento de su querida esposa.

Ese chico estaba loco, pero en cierto modo lo comprendía.

* * *

—Momoko… —susurró Miyako con voz temblorosa, sus sienes parecían palpitarle constantemente pero no le había tomado ninguna importancia.

—No digas nada, ven… ayúdame con esto.

De nuevo estaban en penumbras, pero gracias a la visita repentina de aquel hombre calvo, habían podido ver una pequeña esperanza en su vida.

—Está pesado. —dijo Miyako, algo asqueada al sentir el viejo colchón inundarse en sus dedos y sacar un poco agua que apestaba debido a que probablemente nunca había sido secado.

—Es porque está mojado, con más fuerza… una, dos, tres…

Su vista había mejorado más en la oscuridad, pero aun seguía siendo difícil. Sólo podían confiar en su tacto. El colchón cayó al suelo, tanto Momoko como Miyako sabían que no tenían mucho tiempo antes de que aquel hombre calvo volviera. Unas cuatro horas eran y debían ser más que suficientes para salir de ahí.

— ¿Momoko?

—La tierra está húmeda, lo sabía...

A veces, Miyako no entendía muy bien a qué se refería Momoko. Su amiga era muy inteligente y solía hablar de cosas que eran completamente desconocidas para ella. Pero, esa vez… pudo entenderlo, había encontrado una oportunidad de vida.

* * *

—Esto es más grande de lo que imaginé. —se dijo a sí misma Kaoru, cayendo de un salto al antiguo jardín de los Akamiya. Era hermoso realmente, pero… al mismo tiempo era aterrador. Estaba lleno de mala hierba, las rosas estaban enredadas en sus propias espinas y había mucho lodo alrededor, como si hubiese pasado una tormenta.

Caminó despacio, con su bate lleno de clavos en la mano y miró alrededor. Sus sentidos estaban muy activos en ese momento, sus oídos captaban cualquier pequeño ruido y su vista era forzada a ver más allá de lo que normalmente lo haría.

No es que hubiese adquirido súper poderes, pero ahí estaba, jugándose la vida y la de su hijo por salvar a sus amigas. ¿Una persona normal lo haría? No lo sabía, pero Kaoru sabía que ella no era precisamente lo que definía la palabra normal.

Escuchó unos murmullos y se ocultó rápidamente detrás de una de las tantas estatuas de piedra que había.

—No es gracioso, este trabajo es una mierda.

—Vamos, vamos… sólo te vomitó un poco ¿no?

— ¡Cierra la puta boca! Qué asco, ese maldito loco debería estar en un manicomio… no aquí.

Kaoru se asomó sólo un poco para visualizar mejor a aquellos hombres que deambulaban por el jardín. Hizo una mueca de desagrado, ambos eran grandes y se veían musculosos, pero… Kaoru estaba segura que ella podría vencerlos con dos simples patadas o dos batazos, lo que se le ocurriera utilizar primero.

Pero, simplemente no se podía parar delante de ellos noquearlos y alertar a los demás mastodontes que –probablemente– había en aquella inmensa mansión. Si hacía un mal movimiento, si daba un paso en falso, podría costarle la vida.

* * *

Butch llegó a aquel pueblo llenó de recuerdos, dolorosos recuerdos. Sus ojos visualizaron aquella lejana mansión, la cual destacaba entre todas las demás. Ese era un pueblo miserable, alegre en su tiempo, pero ahora mostraba un aire de tristeza y desolación.

Los viejos que aun permanecían ahí, era porque habían terminado su trabajo de criar a sus hijos. La mayoría de las casas eran de economía bastante baja, pero aquellas que destacaban entre las demás, se les conocía como "magnates" de Japón, aunque la mayoría de los que conocía habían abandonado su país natal.

Se había ido a Rusia, Francia, Estados Unidos y demás lugares en los que su dinero produciría eso más dinero.

Butch aun podía recordar aquellos días felices en los que su madre lo llevaba a pasear por esas calles que en ese entonces aún conservaban _su vida_.

_— ¿Butch? ¿Qué es lo qué miras, pequeño? ¡Vamos, papá nos dejará aquí si demoramos!_

_El pequeño Butch miró a su bella madre sonreírle, él sonrió y aun se quedó mirando a ese bello cuadro que estaba pintado el señor Tachibana. Era como mirar miles de emociones, y a la vez que no te dijera nada a simple vista. _

_Un bello cuadro en el que se podía apreciar un paisaje bastante inexpresivo, al igual que su mirada. O al menos eso le decían los pocos amigos que tenía, nunca sabían lo que Butch pensaba y él no quería que lo supieran. _

_Dejar que vieran todas sus emociones no era parte de él, Butch era amigable, reía y jugaba como todos los demás niños. Sin embargo, había momentos en los que pensaba de una manera muy distinta a los demás niños, una manera que aterrorizaría a cualquiera. _

_—Mamá… ¿me compras ese cuadro?_

—Butch, ya casi llegamos. ¿Qué hacemos? —preguntó Brick, sudando. Seguramente si fueran en carro los descubrirían de inmediato.

—La policía demorara, ¿no deberíamos esperar?

—Pero… no sabemos lo que harán si ven a las patrullas llegar al pueblo.

Butch miró a su hermano mayor sudando y sonrió de lado.

—Yo les diré lo que haremos… repetiremos la historia.

* * *

—Esto es tan… repugnante. ¿No crees que ya fue suficiente?

Arakami se encontraba mirando a su hermano mayor, mirando hacia los exteriores del jardín. Cerró los ojos fuertemente y los volvió a abrir, mientras sentía como sus manos le empezaban a temblar. Su cuerpo se congeló al ver a través del reflejo de su hermano, aquella mirada tan penetrante, que no podía decidir si le daba más miedo la de Butch Akamiya o la de él.

Aun podía recordar los llantos desesperados de su madre al informarle que su esposo estaba preso, y que al parecer había quedado loco.

Ese día había sido el peor y a la vez, el más alentador de toda su miserable vida.

_Su hermano mayor, estudiaba cómodamente en el sofá favorito de su padre; aun no sabía por qué hacía eso, sus padres nunca les habían exigido estudiar, es más, creían que la escuela sólo servía como una institución dictadora. La cual te educaba sólo para recibir órdenes, no para darlas. _

_—Neh… Daichi, ven a jugar conmigo. _

_—Basta, Kanade. Ve tú solo, estoy estudiando._

_—Pero ni siquiera vamos a la escuela, ¿qué sentido tiene? Al final estudiar no nos servirá de nada._

_Su cara del pequeño Kanade quedó rojiza, después del puñetazo que su hermano mayor le dio. _

_—Cierra la boca, pequeña mierda. No sabes lo que dices, tú también deberías de tratar de aprender algo productivo. _

_Se frotó fuertemente su mejilla tratando de disminuir el dolor, cuando sintió la rabia fluyendo dentro de él, tenía ganas de llorar pero no lo haría. Nunca lloraría enfrente de su hermano, ni de cualquier otro miembro de su familia._

_Estaba prohibido llorar en esa casa, si te veían llorando. Con eso tenías para que estuvieran jodiendo todo el día, tachándote de mariquita o débil. _

_Kanade no era débil, ni mariquita. Por lo que no debía de llorar, llorar era signo de debilidad; no te servía de nada, más que para demostrar lo cobarde que eras_.

_—Te mataré… algún día de estos lo haré. —dijo Kanade lleno de rencor, su hermano Daichi sonrió, mientras Kanade se llenaba de horror. Su hermano casi nunca sonreía y cuando lo hacía era porque algo malo iba a pasar. Algo muy malo._

_Su intuición le dijo: "huye", pero su cuerpo estaba inmóvil. No le respondía, definitivamente sus piernas no eran capaces de levantarse y correr lo más lejos posible de ahí. _

_¿Cuántas veces había pensado huir de aquella casa en donde toda las personas eran malas? Muchas, pero… él no tenía ningún lugar a donde ir. No podía irse a otro lugar, las demás personas sabrían que él también era malo. _

_Sintió ganas de llorar al sentir como su hermano le apagaba un cigarro en su antebrazo, mientras sonreía perversamente. _

_— ¿No vas a llorar, Kanade? ¡Vamos, pequeña mierda!_

_Kanade gimoteó un poco, pero en vez de llorar negó con la cabeza. _

_—No… n-no, no lo haré. _

_—Bien… —dijo Daichi, apagando por fin el cigarro—admiro la fortaleza que tienes, así que sólo por eso te perdonaré. Iré a estudiar así que no me interrumpas._

_En toda la tarde, Kanade no se apareció delante de Daichi. _

_Escuchó la puerta abrirse, era como una señal para que Kanade y Daichi se reunieran de nuevo en un solo lugar. Su madre había llegado, sonriente, fumando un cigarrillo. _

_—Miren, mocosos… les traje comida._

_Los niños miraron emocionados la bolsa de pan que le arrojó su madre y enseguida buscaron. _

_—Iuc… ¿qué es esto? —dijo Kanade, viendo un pan con algunas partes llenas de alguna sustancia verde._

_—No pongas esa cara, enano. Si le quitas las partes que no te gustan se verá mejor. Deberían agradecerme que me preocupe por ustedes. —la mujer veinteañera, resopló con burla mirando a los dos niños verla de mal modo. _

_— ¿Por qué no te lo tragas tú? —dijo Daichi, aventándole el pan a la mujer. _

_Kanade lo miró sorprendido, era sorprendente que le hablara a su madre así. Aunque era comprensivo, Daichi era dos años mayor que él… incluso ambos sabían que aquella mujer rubia, no era más que otra puta de su padre. Pero siempre habían tenido la intención de llamar "mamá" a toda mujer que entrara a esa casa. _

_Tal vez en forma de burla o simplemente era porque en el fondo de su corazón, a pesar de que lo negaran, aun anhelaban lo que se sentía tener una madre._

_—Mocoso, hijo de puta. ¡Muérete de hambre, entonces!_

_La mujer se encerró en su habitación, y no salió hasta que llegó la noche. Unos policías tocaron la puerta, en ese momento Kanade pensó que iban a arrestarlos, pero sintió la mano de Daichi sobre su boca. Señal de que debía guardar silencio._

_—Sí, digame. _

_—Usted es la esposa de Seith Tanaka. _

_—Hmm… ¿por qué? —preguntó la mujer, algo nerviosa. _

_—Lamento decirle que el señor Tanaka fue detenido, está preso. Pero… _

_— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso?_

_—Al parecer trato de robar la mansión Akamiya, dado su momento de pánico, mató a lo que parece era su cómplice. Pero el señor Tanaka… —el policía chasqueó la lengua, jamás había tenido que dar una información de ese tipo—El señor Tanaka presenta dificultades mentales._

_Kanade abrió a más no poder los ojos, escuchando y sintiendo la respiración acelerada de Daichi chocando contra su nuca. _

_—Ha… ¿ha quedado loco?_

_—Sí. Lo lamento, pero necesitamos que firme esta orden de traslado. _

_Kanade miró a su madre firmar aquello, cerró la puerta y su mirada aun parecía perdida. Fue cuando su madre se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente, Kanade no sabía que pensar. Su boca fue liberada del agarre de su hermano, volteó a verlo y miró como se iba a su habitación. _

_Lo siguió, entrando en ella. _

_Un jarrón casi le daba en la cabeza si no se hubiese agachado, Kanade hubiera preferido no entrar. Miró a su hermano tan alterado, lleno de furia y golpeando la pared como si ella fuese la responsable de aquello que acababa de suceder. _

_Kanade empezó a llorar por primera vez._

_No pasaron ni tres días cuando la mujer los había abandonado a su suerte, Kanade pensó que empezarían a robar. Es decir, ¿qué posibilidades tenían de sobrevivir dos niños en ese mundo tan grande?_

_Sin embargo, no fue así. Daichi comenzó a trabajar, y por increíble que pareciese, trabajaba para que pudieran comer ambos. Nunca le había envidiado la comida que llevaba diariamente a casa. Kanade pensó que tal vez, el que su padre se volviera loco hubiera sido lo mejor. Jamás había comido algo tan rico como la comida que le traía su hermano e incluso su relación había cambiado, ahora se llevaban mejor._

_Así siguieron viviendo por un largo tiempo, hasta un día en que se le ocurrió preguntar por su padre; en ese momento supo que su hermano probablemente, se había convertido en el peor ser humano del mundo._

_— ¿Volveremos a ver a papá?_

_—No lo sé._

_— ¿No… no lo extrañas?_

_—No realmente._

_— ¿Qué vamos hacer ahora?_

_Su hermano dejó su plato vacío en la mesa, y sonrió. Pero no era de esas sonrisas momentáneas, era una sonrisa que probablemente Kanade llevaría marcada de por vida. _

_—Venganza. Eso es lo que haremos._

—Kanade, Kanade, Kanade… —Arakami respiró hondo, conteniendo el aire. Hace mucho tiempo que no lo llamaba por su verdadero nombre—esto nunca será suficiente, mi pequeño hermano.

Su rostro palideció en cuanto vio aquella sonrisa que había aparecido aquel día. Aquel día en el que había empezado a llorar por segunda vez.

* * *

**R**eviews?

Lamento la tardanza, prometo ser más constante ahora que mi inspiración ha regresado.

**KaoruxbutchTS**: Muchas gracias por tu review, cuando acabé toda esta situación... tal vez piense poner algo de Miyako y Boomer.

**Airu**: Hola, muchas gracias por comentar. Y lo pensaré, por el momento la situación amorosa de los azules no está en mi mente... me estoy enfocando en la situación actual, tal vez... después. :)

**Aboleet**: Gracias por tu review!

**Sara Jovi**: Ya veremos que es lo que pasa con ella, ahora que la situación se ha vuelto más complicada.

**Nicolet Ayala:** Gracias por tu review.

**Anónimo (Guest)**: No importa que no tengan cuenta de FF, pueden comentar si gustan. Aprecio que te tomes tu tiempo para dejarme tu opinión.

**Gii**: Gracias por tu review!

**MOMOKO012**: Sí, descuida. Yo también me disculpo si te molesto lo que escribí, en fin... muchas gracias por tomarte tu tiempo de leer, y espero que comprendas mi reacción, espero que hayas disfrutado el siguiente capítulo.

**Ana**: Gracias por tu review, sí... a mí también me gustaría subir los capítulos que faltan, pero es muy difícil encontrar un momento inspirador para escribirlos. Jeje, ya me tomaré mi tiempo para avanzar un poco más.


End file.
